Leben jenseits aller Erwartungen
by Leliha
Summary: Übersetzung der Geschichte 'A Life Beyond Expectations' von Hebe GB. AU ab dem Ende von DH. Eine vermeintliche Muggelärztin rettet Severus Snape das Leben, ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy setzt alles daran, den Verräter zu töten.
1. Chapter 1

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören J., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 1

In der Notaufnahme herrschte Hochbetrieb, wie immer am Samstagabend. Da waren die betrunkenen, schlägereigeschädigten, halb besinnungslos über den Plastikstühlen hängenden Fußballhooligans, die ehrgeizigen und begeisterten Heimwerker, deren Finger geringem handwerklichen Können zum Opfer gefallen waren, die jugendlichen Gruppenselbstmordversuche, die gebrochenen Gliedmaßen der Skateboarder, die Gartenbesitzer mit dem Wunsch nach einer Tetanusimpfung, und Brian…der sich einbildete, er könne fliegen.

Dr. Ellen Rafferty hatte die Patientenliste zu Beginn ihres Dienstes mit gemischten Gefühlen überflogen: Lustlosigkeit und Grauen, das Ganze gepaart mit Wut auf sich selber, weil sie sich bereit erklärt hatte, für den „kranken" Dr. Phillips einzuspringen. Dass er krank war, bezweifelte sie stark, er war bekannt dafür, gerne und ausgiebig zu feiern, und am Tag zuvor hatte der jährliche Sommerball stattgefunden. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Kater und war zu feige, dies bei der Verwaltung einzugestehen. In einem schwachen Moment hatte sie sich bereit erklärt, eine doppelte Schicht zu übernehmen, aber jetzt, nach zehn Stunden Dienst und angesichts der Vorwürfe ihrer schmerzenden Beine und ihres dehydrierten Gehirns, fragte sie sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie dermaßen blöd hatte sein können.

Fast die gesamte Belegschaft hatte den Ball besucht – er war das Ereignis des Jahres und die Teilnahme daran ein Muss, lieferte er doch immer wieder genug Redestoff, um die Tratschmäuler des Krankenhauses auf Monate hinaus zu beschäftigen. Ellens Abwesenheit hatte bereits für Klatsch gesorgt. Die allgemeine Meinung war, dass Ellen die mitleidigen Blicke und die falsche Anteilnahme nicht ertragen konnte. Die allgemeine Meinung hatte recht. Ellen war nicht in der Stimmung zu feiern. Ihr fehlten jeglicher Antrieb, jegliche Energie und jeglicher Wille. Ihr fehlte auch jegliche Energie zur Arbeit, aber sie zwang sich dazu. Die Arbeit hielt sie vom Nachdenken ab und dafür war sie dankbar.

Sie überflog erneut die Liste, auf der Suche nach einem potentiellen „einfachen" Patienten, fand aber nur Fälle, bei denen alles mögliche schief gehen konnte. Als verantwortliche Ärztin was sie den ganzen Tag über nicht zu einer einzigen Pause gekommen. Noch nicht einmal ein kurzer Abstecher zur Toilette war möglich gewesen, ohne dass Kabine 3 gleich einen Herzstillstand erlitt; sie hätte dringend einmal fünf Minuten gebraucht, um ihren Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Die Patientenliste erschien ihr als der wahrhaftige Horrorkatalog, und sie war der Verzweiflung nahe, als Tom, der Oberpfleger, sie um Unterstützung bat, weil er Brian loswerden wollte.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ist er meschugge, sonst fehlt ihm nichts. Kannst du ihn nicht mal kurz durchchecken, damit wir Luft haben für die richtig Kranken?" bettelte Tom, die Hände dringlich wie zum Gebet gefaltet.

Normalerweise hätte Ellen diese Aufgabe an einen Assistenzarzt weitergeleitet, aber in ihrer jetzigen Lage schien es ihr, als seien ihre Gebete erhört worden. Also schnappte sie sich Brians Karteikarte aus Toms Arm und machte sich bereit für einen netten kleinen Plausch mit Brian…der sich einbildete, er könne fliegen.

Tom hatte Brian bereits in einem Nebenraum deponiert, fern ab von den Blicken der Öffentlichkeit und Ellen musste beim Anblick des älteren Mannes unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Er saß in aufrechter Haltung auf der Bettkante, die altersfleckigen Hände locker im Schoß gefaltet, die Augen geschlossen und das bärtige Gesicht entspannt. Er hätte als das Ebenbild heiterer Gelassenheit im Alter durchgehen können, wären da nicht seine lächerlichen Gewänder gewesen.

‚Karnevalskostüm,' war Ellens erster Gedanke, aber das leuchtend blaue, knöchellange, gut geschnittene Gewand sah aus wie regelmäßig getragen und passte zu seinem schneeweißen Haar und Bart, die beide bis zum Gürtel reichten.

‚Für ein Druidenkostüm wäre weiß passender gewesen', kritisierte sie im Stillen.

„Ich finde, weiß lässt mich zu engelsgleich aussehen", verkündete Brian, öffnete seine Augen und fixierte Ellen mit einem selbstbewussten Blick.

„…und ja, dies ist meine normale Kleidung. Völlig normal für einen Zauberer, meine Liebe…"

Ellen wollte schon über den Sarkasmus des alten Mannes lächeln, doch irgendetwas in seiner Miene sagte ihr, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Während sie überlegte, wie sie nun wohl am besten vorgehen sollte, musterte sie Brians runzliges Gesicht und fühlte sich angezogen von etwas Vertrautem in den klaren, blauen Augen, die nicht so recht in die greisen Züge passen wollten.

Sie zwang sich wieder zur Konzentration, räusperte sich, klickte mit ihrem Kugelschreiber und machte Anstalten, mit ihrer Untersuchung zu beginnen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, stand Brian entschlossen auf. Er schnappte sich etwas, das aussah wie ein zu seinem Gewand passender Umhang von dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, steuerte geradewegs auf die Tür zu und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

„Ich würde ja nur zu gerne all Ihre klugen Fragen beantworten – vielleicht ein andermal, wer weiß – aber im Moment brauche ich dringend Ihre Hilfe."

Ellen blieb stur stehen und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich versuche ja, Ihnen zu helfen, aber dazu müssen Sie mir erst ein paar Fragen beantworten, damit ich feststellen kann…"

Brian aber blieb hartnäckig und unterbrach sie mit nun nicht mehr verhohlener Ungeduld.

„Nun, meine liebe Ellen, ich weiß, dass Sie hier alle möglichen Arten von Behandlungen parat haben, denen ich mich Ihrer Meinung nach unterziehen sollte. Um Zeit zu sparen muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich mich keiner einzigen davon zu unterziehen gedenke. Ich habe mich schon genug gedulden müssen, bis Sie endlich zu mir gekommen sind und ich fürchte, dass mein Freund inzwischen dem Tod nahe ist. Ich halte Sie für eine großartige Heilerin und für seine einzige Chance zu überleben. Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Dinge zu packen, die Sie benötigen, wenn Sie mir nun also Ihre Hand reichen würden – wir müssen gehen."

Ellen wusste nicht, ob sie Ärger oder Angst verspüren sollte. Ihre Augen streiften kurz den Alarmknopf. War da etwa wirklich jemand in Gefahr oder war er tatsächlich verrückt und darauf aus, sie zu entführen? Sie hatte sich gerade dafür entschieden, den Alarmknopf zu betätigen, als Brians Hand in die Luft griff, aus dem Nichts ihren Notfallkoffer erscheinen ließ und ihn ihr mit einem deutlichen ‚plumps' vor die Füße stellte. Wie gelähmt vor Schreck über das Geschehen, konnte Ellen nur von Brian zu ihrem Koffer starren, während sie sich vorsichtig in die Richtung des Alarmknopfs bewegte. Kurz bevor sie ihn drücken konnte, sah sie, wie Brian mit erstaunlicherer Behändigkeit gleichzeitig nach ihrem Koffer und ihrer Hand griff. Einen Herzschlag später spürte sie, wie sie hochgehoben und bis fast zur Bewusstlosigkeit zusammengepresst wurde, ein Vorgang, der sich gleich darauf wieder umkehrte, und dann fand sie sich bäuchlings auf einem unbekannten, kahlen, schmutzigen Holzboden wieder, unter sich ihren Notfallkoffer.

„Was, zum Teufel…?" schrie sie und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum suchend um. Wo war ihr Entführer abgeblieben? Er schien nicht hier zu sein, wo auch immer ‚hier' war.

„Wo sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?" rief sie mit wachsender Beklommenheit.

Keine Antwort. Langsam stand sie auf, wischte sich die staubigen Hände an ihrem Kittel ab und betrachtete ihre Umgebung noch einmal mit größerer Sorgfalt und Vorsicht. Der Raum war kaum möbliert. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Dämmerlicht und sie konnte gerade einmal einen Sessel und ein Tischchen ausmachen, nebst einem Sammelsurium von kaputtem Krimskrams und einigen Holzkisten.

Wo ist bloß die verdammte Tür? dachte sie verzweifelt.

Ein Fenster, halb verhängt mit etwas, das aussah wie ein Kartoffelsack, ließ etwas Mondlicht in den Raum. Einen Moment lang gab sie sich der Betrachtung des Musters hin, das das Licht auf die rohen Holzdielen warf, als ein winziges Geräusch hinter den Kisten sie aufschrecken ließ. Ellen griff hastig in das dritte Fach ihres Koffers und zog ein Skalpell heraus. Zur Selbstverteidigung entschlossen, schlich sie behutsam, Schritt für Schritt, in Richtung auf die Geräuschquelle, die Klinge entschlossen vor sich haltend. Mit ihrem Knie schob sie die Kiste zur Seite und erblickte zu ihrem Entsetzen einen schwer verletzten Mann, der in einer erschreckend großen Lache seines eigenen Bluts lag. Sofort erwachte die Medizinerin in ihr, sie eilte zu ihrer Ausrüstung und warf sich neben dem Mann auf den Boden.

„Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe! Brian, um Gottes Willen, helfen Sie mir!" schrie sie, während sie gleichzeitig die Verletzungen des Mannes begutachtete.

„Sir, können Sie mich hören? Sir, können Sie Ihre Augen öffnen und mich ansehen?" wiederholte sie mit wachsender Besorgnis.

Er war eindeutig bewusstlos und hatte eine große klaffende Halswunde. Automatisch und mit der Geschicklichkeit langer Berufspraxis schnappte sie sich eine Kompresse und riss die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf, während ihre Augen auf eine freiliegende Arterie in seiner Wunde gerichtet waren und seinen kaum noch vorhandenen Puls kontrollierten. Sie presste die Wundränder mit aller Kraft und mit Hilfe ihres Knies und ihres gesamten Körpergewichts zusammen und drückte den Verband an seinen Hals um die Blutung zu stoppen.

_Er braucht Flüssigkeit, er ist fast verblutet._

Ellens Hand fuhr in den Koffer und zog eine Tropfvorrichtung hervor. Der Mann war in eine Art akademischen Talar gekleidet, hochgeschlossen und zugeknöpft von oben bis unten. Ellen hatte keine Zeit für Knöpfe. Mit ihrem Skalpell schlitzte sie den Stoff auf und entblößte Brust und Arme des Mannes.

_Gott, was ist er bleich. Es ist zu spät, sein Herz bleibt gleich stehen._

Mit professioneller Geschicklichkeit fand sie eine passende Vene und legte den Zugang. Dann verband sie ihn mit dem Flüssigkeitsbeutel, den sie sich über die Schulter hängte, und stellte den Tropf auf die höchste Stufe ein. Schnell suchte und tastete sie den Mann nach weiteren Verletzungen ab, aber ihre Bewegungen ließen den Verband verrutschen und die Blutung begann von neuem.

_Ich muss die Wunde nähen._

Sie griff schnell nach ihrem Nähzeug, breitete es aus, ohne Rücksicht auf Sterilität, und zog den Faden in die Nadel. Die Kompresse ließ sie jetzt zu Boden fallen, so dass die Wunde wieder ungehindert auseinanderklaffte und sie das Ausmaß der Verletzung so schnell und so genau wie möglich erkennen konnte. Überall war Blut und behinderte ihre Sicht, aber ein kurzer Blick genügte, um festzustellen, dass nur eine kleine Arterie in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war, die großen Blutgefäße waren wundersamerweise alle intakt.

_Jemand steht dir zur Seite, mein Lieber. Überhaupt, wo, zum Teufel, steckt Brian?_

Sie tupfte das Blut von der verletzten Arterie und nähte sie mit ein paar schnellen Stichen. Während sie eine andere Nadel nahm, beschloss sie, den Rest der Wunde so schnell wie möglich zu schließen. Mit Riesenstichen packte sie das, was als gegenüberliegende Wundränder zu erkennen war und heftete sie zusammen. Sie nahm sich keine Zeit für die Präzision, auf die sie sonst so stolz war. Nach und nach ließ die Blutung nach und Ellen merkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Mit einem Zipfel seines zerfetzten Talars wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, erneuerte den Flüssigkeitsbeutel und reduzierte die Fließgeschwindigkeit. Dann machte sie sich von neuem an die Arbeit und nähte die Wundränder geschickt zusammen. Das Ergebnis war hässlich, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck, er blutete nur noch etwas an den Stellen, an denen die Haut ganz abgerissen worden war.

_Was um alles in der Welt hat das verursacht?_

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer betrachtete Ellen das blutdurchtränkte Chaos um sich herum. Der Mann war groß, aber trotzdem schätzte sie, dass sich mehr als die Hälfte seines Blutes auf dem Fußboden befand. Er brauchte eine Transfusion und zwar schnell. Und sie selbst brauchte Hilfe. Erneut rief sie nach Brian, aber wieder kam keine Antwort. Der totenbleiche Mann lag reglos vor ihr und Ellen fühlte sich hilflos ohne all ihre gewohnten technischen Hilfsmittel. Was hätte sie jetzt dafür gegeben, seinen Herzschlag an einem Monitor überprüfen zu können.

Im Moment war er warm, und atmete. Ellen hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie alles getan hatte, was sie hatte tun können und fing an aufzuräumen. Sie musste etwas Ordnung in dieses Chaos bringen. Schnell und effizient entsorgte sie ihre scharfen und spitzen Instrumente und packte alles andere wieder sorgfältig in ihren Koffer. Die Haufen blutgetränkten Stoffes und die Tupfer stopfte sie in einen Müllbeutel. Als sie sich über den Kopf des Mannes streckte, um die letzten Reste der blutigen Fetzen aufzuheben, fiel ein kleiner, glänzender Gegenstand herunter und landete in dem schulterlangen schwarzen Haar des Mannes. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gerollt, während seine Haarsträhnen auf dem staubigen, vom Blut klebrigen Boden haften geblieben waren, einem makabren Fächer gleich, mit dem glänzenden Objekt als Haarspange neben seinem Ohr.

Einen Moment lang dachte sie daran, ihm diesen Haarschmuck zu lassen. Es sah absurd aus, passte irgendwie zu den ganzen Geschehnissen dieses Abends, aber die ‚vernünftige' Dr. Rafferty gewann die Oberhand und sie griff vorsichtig nach dem Glitzerding.

„Wooahhh!" schrie Ellen.

Als wäre ein Wirbelsturm über sie hereingebrochen, fand Ellen sich plötzlich von der Fliehkraft gegen den Mann gepresst. Sie bewegten sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit, so viel war klar, aber Ellen hatte keine Ahnung wieso und wohin.

Einige Sekunden später ließ das Tempo nach, ähnlich wie bei einem Karussel am Ende der Fahrt, und genau wie einst als Kind auf dem Rummelplatz musste Ellen sich übergeben.

Als sich ihr Magen wieder beruhigt hatte, wischte Ellen mit dem Handrücken ihren Mund sauber und hob den Kopf.

Peinlich berührt stellte sie fest, dass das Erbrochene größtenteils auf dem Oberkörper des Mannes gelandet war, weitere Spritzer lagen auf ihrem Schlafzimmerteppich.

Mein Schlafzimmerteppich?? dachte sie verwirrt.

Was passiert hier? Wie kommen wir hierher? Vielleicht träume ich das alles nur, bin im Dienst eingeschlafen, müde genug war ich ja…

Sie zwickte sich und produzierte damit eine schmerhafte rote Stelle. Aber sie befand sich immer noch auf dem Boden neben ihrem Bett, zusammen mit einem schwerverletzten Fremden, der wahrscheinlich im Koma lag.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören J., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 2

_Schwerverletzt, wahrscheinlich im Koma_. Diese Worte holten Ellen aus ihren Gedanken und brachten sie zurück in den Medizinermodus. Der fast leere Tropfbeutel war von ihrer Schulter gerutscht und lag auf dem Boden, aber selbst in dem diffusen Licht des anbrechenden Tages konnte sie erkennen, wie eine große Luftblase sich drohend ihren Weg zu seiner Vene bahnte.

_Na super, Ellen, jetzt noch eine Embolie und das war's dann für den Kerl._

Ellen schnalzte mit der Zunge, wütend über ihre schlampige Fürsorge. Mit einer Folge wohlgeübter Bewegungen unterbrach sie die Flüssigkeits- und Luftzufuhr, wechselte den Beutel und entfernte die Luftblase.

„Aha", murmelte sie, als sie sich streckte um den Tropf an das verschnörkelte Endstück des gusseisernen Bettpfostens zu befestigen. „Der perfekte Tropfständer."

Nachdem sie nun die drohende Embolie abgewehrt hatte, holte Ellen tief Atem, wild entschlossen, bei der weiteren Behandlung des Patienten strikt nach Vorschrift zu verfahren. Schnell überlegte sie, wie das Prozedere in einer perfekt ausgestatteten Notaufnahme aussehen würde und was davon sie mit ihrer Ausrüstung verwirklichen konnte. Als ihr klar wurde, wie wenig sie mit ihren begrenzten Möglichkeiten tun konnte, lehnte sie sich müde zurück.

In der Absicht Hilfe zu organisieren, zog sie sich am Bett in die Höhe. Ihr war schwindlig und übel, und ihre Muskeln schrien nach Schlaf, als sie einen Schritt über den ausgestreckten Arm des Mannes machte, um an ihren Nachttisch zu gelangen. Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe an und griff nach dem Telefon. Das Naheliegende war, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen und ihn in die Notaufnahme zu bringen. Sie tippte die ersten beiden Ziffern und zögerte. Ein zunehmendes, ungutes Gefühl zwang sie, erneut zu überlegen, die Logik beiseite zu lassen und auf ihren Instinkt zu hören. Dieser Instinkt sagte ihr laut und deutlich, dass er bei ihr besser aufgehoben war.

Sie betrachtete seinen reglosen Körper und fühlte sich wie gelähmt von ihrer Unentschlossenheit.

Nicht die nötige Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen ging ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich, aber sie hatte einen unerklärlichen Beschützerinstinkt diesem Fremden gegenüber entwickelt. Vielleicht war sie ja verrückt – sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und hoffte auf Inspiration – aber zunächst einmal war es wichtig, ein paar grundlegende Pflegeregeln zu beachten. Zumindest sollte sie es ihm so bequem wie möglich machen, dafür sorgen, dass er sich keine Infektion zuzog, beziehungsweise, dass eine möglicherweise bereits vorhandene Infektion behandelt wurde, er brauchte einen Katheder… sie hakte die Liste in Gedanken ab und ihr Mut sank, bis ihr Connor in den Sinn kam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor Bryant war seit siebzehn Jahren für Ellen das offene Ohr und die Schulter zum Anlehnen. Sie hatten sich über die gemeinsame Abneigung ihrem Pharmakologie-Professor gegenüber an der Universität angefreundet. Ellen hatte die herablassende Einstellung des Professors zu allem Homöopathischen und Pflanzichem gehasst.

„Hokuspokus für Körnerfresser und Birkenstockträger", war jedesmal seine Standartantwort, wenn sie die Sprache auf Naturmedizin brachte.

Connor hasste einfach die Tatsache, dass die Strickjacken des Professors sämtlich Lederflicken auf den Ellbogen hatten und wollte sich mit Ellen gut stellen. Die langbeinige, dunkelhaarige Studentin hatte es ihm seit der ersten Semesterwoche angetan und er war dankbar für eine Gelegenheit, sich in ihr Leben zu schleichen.

Und genau das tat er. Eine Zeit lang waren sie unzertrennlich, Ellens erste wirkliche Liebe und Connors erste Erfahrung jenseits der puren Lust; aber ihre wahren Charaktere ließen sich auf die Dauer nicht unterdrücken und sie waren einfach zu verschieden für eine längere Beziehung.

Connor lebte jeden Augenblick als wäre es sein letzter. Er besaß grenzenloses Energie und die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Goldfischs. Er begeisterte sich für alle möglichen guten Zwecke und engagierte sich für die Bekämpfung von Missständen. Fuchsjagden, Vivisektion, Menschenrechte, Obdachlosigkeit, es gab nichts, wofür oder wogegen er sich nicht eingesetzt hätte…für die Dauer von vier Wochen…aber er konnte sich nicht auf eine Sache festlegen, wenn es doch so viele Ungerechtigkeiten gab, die aus der Welt geschafft werden mussten. Er wusste zu allem ein wenig und war unbeschreiblich charmant im gesellschaftlichen Umgang. Alle männlichen Wesen wollten so sein wie er und alle weiblichen wollten mit ihm zusammen sein.

Für Ellen, die länger als die meisten anderen Teenager in der Phase des hässlichen Entleins verbracht hatte, schien es, als hätte sich ein Traum erfüllt. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass er sich für sie interessierte, wo es doch so viele andere gab, die er hätte haben können. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, und als Neuling in Sachen Romanze und Sexualität verliebte sie sich Hals über Kopf in den verführerischen Iren. Das Studium war vergessen, sein kornblondes, lockiges Wuschelhaar, die rehbraunen Augen und sein athletischer Körper erfüllten alle ihre Gedanken. Erst der Schock darüber, dass sie fast durch die Prüfungen gefallen wäre, holte sie aus ihrer Schwärmerei zurück. Ihre Adoptiveltern waren entsetzt über ihre falschen Prioritäten und laxe Arbeitshaltung und verordneten ihr ein striktes Lernpensum für die Semesterferien. Connor war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenso entsetzt gewesen über die Grausamkeiten des Walfangs und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich Greenpeace anzuschließen und noch am selben Tag nach Vancouver zu verschwinden.

Das war der Beginn vom Ende ihrer Romanze. Ellen fühlte sich verlassen…wieder einmal in ihrem Leben, wie damals beim Tod ihrer Eltern, als sie noch ganz klein war, wie bei den Wechselbädern verschiedener Pflegefamilien bis hin zur Adoption durch die Crawfords. Es war ein Gefühl, dessen Hervorrufung Ellen nicht verzeihen konnte, aber von Connor war schwer loszukommen. Zuerst hatte er ziemlich regelmäßig angerufen und sie mit seinen Seefahrer- und Abenteuergeschichten zum Staunen gebracht. Als die Anrufe kürzer und seltener wurden, merkte sie, dass, wenn er sich überhaupt nach ihr erkundigte, es nach Pflichtbewusstsein und Langeweile klang. Als sie dann an die Universität zurückkehrte, war aus ihrer Begeisterung die Erkenntnis geworden, dass seine Ich-Bezogenheit ihr ganz furchtbar auf die Nerven ging.

Sie traf ihn am Flughafen Gatwick. Weil sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass er ein tränenreiches Wiedersehen erwartete, während sie schon beschlossen hatte, dass es vorbei war, zitterte Ellen vor Nervosität, als sie ihn in der Ankunftshalle umarmte, und stellte sodann fest, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.

„Wir müssen reden", brach es aus ihnen beiden heraus.

Nach dieser gemeinsamen Erkenntnis grinsten sie nervös und setzten sich in die nächste Kaffeebar, wo sie behutsam ihre Liebe in die Einzelteile zerlegten und diese als Freundschaft neu zusammensetzten.

Und dabei blieb es. Es war erstaunlich, wie ihre Lebensläufe sich immer wieder kreuzten und wie sie es immer irgendwie schafften, zur Stelle zu sein, wenn einer von ihnen den anderen brauchte. Connor hatte zweimal geheiratet und war zweimal geschieden worden, seine Ehefrauen waren nicht bereit gewesen, seinen ‚Ärzte- ohne- Grenzen- Lebensstil' länger als ein paar Jahre zu ertragen. Er selber hatte ungefähr ein Jahr zuvor ebenfalls die Begeisterung für diese Art zu leben verloren. Sie erinnerte sich genau an seine Entscheidung, irgendwo Wurzeln zu schlagen. Sie war die erste gewesen, der er die Neuigkeit hatte verkünden wollen. Er hatte eine Forschungsstelle in der Pathologie ihres Krankenhauses ergattert und war sofort zu ihr nach Hause geeilt, um sie zu überraschen.

Doch er war es gewesen, den der Schock getroffen hatte. Er fand sie auf der Türschwelle sitzend, die Arme um sich geschlungen, ihren Oberkörper hin-und herschaukelnd und verzweifelt schluchzend. Er war sofort zur ihr gerannt, wurde aber beiseite geschoben von einem Rechtsmediziner und seinem Team mit den schwarzen Leichensäcken, die Ellens Schwester, Ehemann und Sohn enthielten. In der Menge fremder Amtspersonen und dem Meer des Schmerzes, in dem sie zu ertrinken drohte, klammerte sie sich an ihren einzigen Felsen…Connor.

Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie löschte die Ziffern, die sie schon eingegeben hatte und tippte Connors Nummer in ihr schnurloses Telefon.

_Nimm ab, komm schon, nimm ab_ sagte sie ungeduldig vor sich hin und ging dabei neben dem Körper des Mannes auf und ab…

„Das sollte jetzt wirklich ein Notfall sein", verkündete eine belegte, verschlafene Stimme.

„Connor, ich bin's. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Ich habe deine Nummer auf dem Display, du blöde Kuh – ich weiß, dass du es bist, aber weißt DU, wie spät es ist?"

„Connor, bitte – ich brauche dich hier. Ich bin in einer…Situation…"

Connor spürte die Panik in Ellens Stimme und wurde besorgt.

„Ellie, du machst mir Angst…was für eine Situation…was ist los?"

„Jemand ist bei mir und ist verletzt, ich brauche Hilfe…"

„Ellie, du bist Ärztin – wie schlimm kann es denn sein? Kannst du nicht einen Krankenwagen rufen?"

„Herrgott noch mal, glaubst du nicht, ich hätte das nicht schon längst getan wenn ich es könnte? Connor, bitte, vertrau mir, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Komm zu mir, jetzt – bitte."

Connor konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Ellen ihn jemals um Hilfe gebeten hatte und der furchtsame Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen."

„OK, Ellie – zehn Minuten. Und ich hoffe, es ist wirklich Not am Mann."

„OK – danke."

Ellen fühlte sich etwas erleichtert und stellte fest, dass sie wieder klarer denken konnte. Ihr fiel ein, dass ihre Kollegen sich bestimmt Sorgen um sie machten und sie wählte schnell die Durchwahl.

„Notaufnahme", meldete sich Tom in seinem knappen, amtlichen Tonfall.

„Tom, hier ist Ellen."

„Ellen, wo zum Teufel bist du? Wir machen uns solche Sorgen. Der Sicherheitsdienst und die Polizei suchen dich hier überall…"

„Hör zu, es tut mir wirklich leid. Es ist dermaßen unprofessionell, aber ich glaube, ich hatte so etwas wie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Genau weiß ich es auch nicht, ich bin einfach weggelaufen und fand mich dann irgendwann zu Hause wieder."

Die Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ Ellen befürchten, dass ihre schnell zusammen gereimte Geschichte dazu führen würde, dass man sie unter Polizeieskorte in die Psychiatrie einwies.

„Also gut, Ellen, brauchst du Hilfe? Soll ich vorbeikommen? Mein Dienst ist fast zu Ende. Wir können darüber reden – ich bin ein guter Zuhörer. Ich hätte dir schon längst mal zuhören sollen, es hätte nicht so weit zu kommen brauchen. Ich weiß, du hast versucht, dich zusammenzureißen, aber es ist doch klar, dass es dazu kommen musste. Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen…"

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Erleichterung darüber, dass er ihr die Geschichte abkaufte und dem Gekränktsein über die Tatsache, dass er sie für dermaßen labil hielt, bemühte sich Ellen, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich…ich… möchte jetzt nur alleine sein…"

Toms scharfes Krankenpflegerohr spürte die Angst in Ellens Stimme. Er kannte die normalerweise eisenharte Ärztin seit vier Jahren. Die Belegschaft hatte sich in dieser Zeit verschiedene Spitznamen für sie ausgedacht, angefangen von „Frosty" und „Schneekönigin" bis hin zu der neuesten Schöpfung „Roboter". Stets war sie für ihren Mangel an Gefühlsäußerungen bekannt gewesen, fast alle hatten vor Schreck ihren Augen nicht getraut, als sie wenige Stunden nach der Beerdigung ihrer Familie zum Dienst erschienen war. Viele hielten sie für herzlos, aber Tom ließ sich von ihrem harschen Benehmen nicht täuschen und fragte sich häufig, was der Grund war für diese menschenscheue Bewältigungsstrategie. Er hatte versucht, etwas mehr darüber zu erfahren, aber jedesmal hatte sie persönliche Fragen rigoros abgeschmettert…und deshalb verwirrte ihn die ängstliche Dr. Ellen Rafferty am Telefon jetzt umso mehr.

„Ellen, versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch – aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich", sagte er vorsichtig.

Ellen zögerte. Toms Besorgnis rührte sie. Als Kollegen schätzte sie ihn sehr, er war ein ausgezeichneter Pfleger und sie wusste, dass sie jetzt Oscar-verdächtige Schauspielkünste brauchte, um ihn zufriedenzustellen. Sie holte tief Luft, konzentrierte sich und fand zur ‚normalen' Dr. Rafferty zurück.

„Danke Tom – aber es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich gebe zu, ich war heute Abend sehr unter Stress und übermüdet von der Doppelschicht. Ich nehme mir die paar Tage Urlaub, die mir noch zustehen und wenn ich zurückkomme, bin ich so gut wie neu."

„Eine Woche oder zwei wäre vielleicht besser…", entgegnete Tom.

„Vielleicht. Mal sehen, wie ich mich nach ein paar Tagen fühle. Kannst du in der Verwaltung Bescheid geben? Sage ihnen, dass sie Dan Phillips für die Vertretung rankriegen sollen, er ist es mir schuldig."

„Klar, kein Problem. Wäre es nicht doch besser, wenn ich vorbei käme?" schlug Tom vor, nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass es der Ärztin wirklich gut ging.

„Danke Tom, aber, nein danke. Ich habe jemanden angerufen, ich bin nicht allein. Du brauchst den Notarzt nicht zu alarmieren… noch nicht."

Ellen endete mit einem halbherzigen Lachen, das in der darauffolgenden langen Pause kläglich verebbte.

„Na ja, so ganz gefällt mir das nicht…aber ich respektiere deine Entscheidung. Ich pfeife die Spürhunde zurück und sage allen, dass es dir gut geht. Ach ja, übrigens, hast du den alten Spinner, diesen Brian, entlassen? Er ist ebenfalls unauffindbar…"

„Den? Eh... Jaaa doch – ich habe ihn entlassen. Du hattest recht – verrückt wie ein Märzhase… Aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass er selbst auf sich aufpassen kann, deshalb habe ich ihn einfach gehen lassen…den Papierkram erledige ich, wenn ich zurückkomme."

„Ist schon recht, Doc. Ruh dich aus und ich will dich hier frühestens in ein paar Tagen wieder sehen, hörst du?"

„Ich höre – bis dann, Tom", sagte Ellen mit dem ihr eigenen ‚Ende des Gesprächs-Ton'.

Sie stellte das Telefon in die Ladestation, schaltete das Deckenlicht an und ließ sich wieder neben dem Mann nieder.

_Wenigstens atmet er noch_. Stellte sie erleichtert fest.

Normalerweise war sie nicht der Typ, der die Patienten mehr als nötig berührte, sie überraschte sich selbst damit, dass sie ihm sanft seine Haare aus der Stirn strich.

Ihr Blick streifte über den Rest seines Körpers und registrierte in dem nun helleren Licht unzählige dünne, silbrig schimmernde Narben auf seinem Oberkörper.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte sie sich.

Die neuen Lichtverhältnisse und der säuerliche Geruch erinnerten sie auch an das Erbrochene, mit dem sie ihren Patienten bekleckert hatte. Sie lief den kurzen Flur entlang in ihre Küche und suchte in den Schränken nach einer Schüssel. Dann eilte sie ins Bad und füllte die Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, während sie Waschlappen, Handtücher und Seife zusammensuchte, um damit wieder schnell zu dem Fremden zurückzukehren. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt.

Sie machte die Seife nass und rieb sie an dem feuchten Waschlappen. Nachdem sie diesen etwas ausgedrückt hatte, begann sie geschickt, die größeren Flecken Blut und Erbrochenes zu entfernen. Der Mann rührte sich nicht und Ellen fragte sich während ihrer Reinigungsarbeit, ob sie ihren Ruf wegen eines seelenlosen Körpers aufs Spiel setzte. War bei ihm schon alles zu spät?

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG...

Die Türklingel ließ Ellen zusammenfahren, aber sie sprang sofort auf die Füße und stand gleich darauf schwer atmend vor der Sprechanlage.

„Connor?"

„Wer sonst?" antwortete er bissig.

Sie ließ ihn ins Haus, öffnete die Wohnungstür und wartete darauf, dass er die Treppe heraufkam. Sie wusste, dass Connor zu ungeduldig war, um auf den Lift zu warten, und in der Tat kam er bald in Sicht, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend und nur leicht außer Atem. Sie bat ihn in ihre Wohnung, während sie ihm bedeutete, still zu sein, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Was ist los?" begann er, sobald sie drinnen waren.

„Komm mit und ich versuche es dir zu erklären."

Ellen machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ellen, du hättest nicht so ein Theater machen müssen, wenn du nur Sex von mir willst."

Während sie ihm einen bösen Blick müder Verzweiflung zuwarf, führte sie ihn quer durch das Schlafzimmer und beobachtete befriedigt, wie der Schock sich auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte.

Er erholte sich schnell.

„Was ist mit dem Gothictypen?" fragte er, als sähe er so etwas alle Tage.

„OK, Connor. BITTE frag jetzt nicht wie und warum. Alles, was ich dir sagen kann, ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wer der Gothictyp ist, aber dass ich ihn gefunden habe, als er am Verbluten war durch eine massive Halswunde, die ich mehr schlecht als recht genäht habe. Er war nie bei Bewusstsein und bei der Menge an Blut, die er verloren hat, wundere ich mich, dass es noch nicht zum Herzstillstand gekommen ist."

Connor stand direkt neben dem Mann. Er drehte sich um, starrte direkt in Ellens gequältes Gesicht und grinste anzüglich.

„Soso, du hast also beschlossen, es mal mit ein paar perversen Spielchen zu versuchen. Wie heißt das…autoerotisch?? Hat er seinen Hals mit der Gürtelschließe aufgerissen?"

„NEIN!" schrie Ellen so vehement, dass das Grinsen schlagartig von seinem Gesicht gewischt wurde.

„Wir sind nicht alle so verrückt, was Sex betrifft, du Bastard."

Connor blickte entschuldigend zu Boden, sein gewöhnlicher ‚begossener-Pudel-Blick', den er immer einsetzte, wenn er wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Ellen nickte eine stumme Vergebung und bemerkte in sanfter Verärgerung:

„Sieh mal, hilf einfach ihn zu bewegen und es ihm bequem zu machen. Dann kannst du gehen."

„Sicher, damit fangen wir an, aber so schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Wenn du kein heimlicher Sadomasochist bist, steckst du ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten und ich denke, du kannst einen Freund brauchen."

„Du hast es erfasst…" Ellen lächelte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione Granger saß müde auf der harten Holzbank, hin- und hergerissen, was ihre Loyalität anbetraf. Sie wollte unbedingt in die großen Halle, da sein für Ron und den Rest der Weasleys, deren Kummer über den Verlust Freds immer noch deutlich spürbar war, aber sie konnte das Bild von Severus Snape, wie er einsam auf dem schmutzigen Boden der Heulenden Hütte lag, nicht abschütteln. Besonders seit Harry sein wahres Wesen enthüllt hatte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie hatte ihm das Gehabe des großen, bösen Todessers nie richtig abgekauft. Etwas in ihr konnte nicht anders als den Mann zu bewundern, auch wenn er nach Kräften versuchte hatte, sie dazu zu bringen ihn zu verachten. Sie konnte ihn nicht so hassen, wie die Jungs das getan hatten. Sein Tod hatte sie durch und durch erschreckt, seine Schreie gellten ihr immer noch in den Ohren, und ihre letzte, lobheischende Handlung, das Heraufbeschwören des Fläschchens, erschien ihr jetzt jämmerlich. Sie wurde von Schuldgefühlen geschüttelt. Sie wühlte in den Tiefen ihres erschöpften Gehirns nach Möglichkeiten, wie sie ihn hätte retten können, spulte in ihrem Kopf eine Möglichkeit nach der anderen ab, aber jede Option endete mit mindestens einem Toten.

„Mine…Mine."

Hermine registrierte auf einmal, dass jemand sie angesprochen hatte, drehte sich um und blickte in Rons sorgenschweres, trauriges Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, Ron, ich war in Gedanken…"

„An Snape?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, manchmal konnte Ron erstaunlich scharfsinnig sein.

„Ja… Woher weißt du?"

„Ich weiß, dass er dir wichtig war, Mine."

Wieder runzelte Hermine die Stirn und starrte Ron erlärungsheischend an."

„Sieh mal, ich liebe dich schon lange und ich war ein Arsch und konnte es nicht zugeben, aber ich glaube, nach allem, was heute passiert ist, weißt du das – oder?"

Hermine nickte und lächelte verzagt, gleichzeitig bedeutete sie ihm, fortzufahren.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, ein bisschen wie ein Stalker, aber ich konnte nicht anders."

Er wurde rot, räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

„Ich hab immer gedacht, du bist in Snape verknallt, so wie du immer auf ein Lob von ihm gewartet hast. Du hast dir alles von ihm gefallen lassen – wenn du nur versuchen konntest, ihn zu beeindrucken.

„Aber…"

Hermine versuchte, ihn zu unterbrechen, doch Ron legte seinen Zeigefinger sanft auf ihrer Lippen.

„Sagen wir einfach mal, dass ich dich kenne, Mine, und dass ich weiß, dass er dir etwas bedeutet, ob du es nun zugeben willst oder nicht. Du hast immer an ihn geglaubt, und wie es sich herausgestellt hat, warst du schlauer als der Rest von uns. Was natürlich keine wirkliche Überraschung ist, oder?"

Hermine schaute verlegen zu Boden. Rons Worte trafen sie in einer Wahrheit, die sie nie zugegeben hätte, wenn Snape noch gelebt hätte. Ron nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Komm schon. Ich gebe ja auch zu, dass ich seit dem vierten Schuljahr auf Trelawney stehe. Mädchen mit Wuschelhaaren haben nun mal etwas ganz spezielles…"

Hermine strahlte und versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag.

„Ron, ich habe ihn doch nur bewundert. Wirklich, nichts weiter. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken, so alleine an diesem schrecklichen Ort."

„Willst du ihn holen, ihn beerdigen?"

„O ja, Ron. Kann ich das?"

„Ja, WIR können das. Manchmal bist ziemlich schwer von Begriff für ein kluges Mädchen. Sieh es ein, von jetzt an bin ich immer für dich da…"

Sie apparierten vom Hogwartstor zur Haupttür der heulenden Hütte. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich ganz schwach bei dem Gedanken an den Umgang mit Snapes Leiche, und als Ron sich daran machte, die Tür zu öffnen, zog sie ihn zurück.

„Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht", flüsterte sie mit vor Gefühl unsicherer Stimme.

Ron zog sie dichter zu sich heran, barg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust und sprach die von Herzen kommenden Worte in ihr Haar.

„Hermine Granger ist einfach das furchtloseste Mädchen, das ich kenne. Sie kann das jetzt machen, denn auch wenn es unglaublich hart ist, ist sie doch härter."

Sie ließ Rons Worte zu sich durchsickern, atmete seinen Geruch ein und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, drückte ihn, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge. Dann gab sie ihr bestes, gefasst zu wirken und schritt entschlossen in die Hütte.

_Meinungen jeglicher Art zur Originalgeschichte und zur Übersetzung werden gerne entgegengenommen._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören J., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 3

Die erste Gestalt hockte neben der Pfütze gerinnenden Blutes und stocherte mit einem schmutzigen Finger darin herum. Mit einem animalischen Schnüffeln leckte sie anschließend den größten Teil der klebrigen Masse ab und wischte den Rest an die Innenseite ihres schäbigen, knöchellangen schwarzen Mantels. Die zweite Gestalt beobachtete dies mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels auf dem Gesicht, zog geschickt den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres schwarzen, ähnlich, aber wesentlich eleganter geschnittenen Mantels und murmelte eine Folge komplexer Beschwörungen.

„Er war's, aber einer hat ihn weggeschafft", knurrte der ungepflegtere, kräftigere der beiden.

„Was meinst du, wir oder Potters Leute? Ich hoffe, wir waren's, ich kann mir'n paar Sachen vorstellen, die ich gerne mit der Leiche von dem verräterischen Abschaum machen würde. Auch wenn er tot ist, muss ich ihn nicht in Frieden ruhen lassen", sprach er weiter, während seine Hände die grausigen Messerbewegungen des Vierteilens ausführten.

„Der Tod hat einen ganz charakteristischen Geruch und den kann ich nicht feststellen", bemerkte der andere mit fast klinischer Gefühllosigkeit.

„Was?"

Der eindeutig kultiviertere Mann verzog den Mund mit dem arroganten Grinsen überlegener Intelligenz und begann langsam und in einem Ton, den er normalerweise für die Belehrung von Kindern verwendete:

„Er…ist…nicht…tot,…du…Idiot…"

Es entstand eine Pause, ehe erste die Beleidigung registriert hatte und darauf reagieren konnte, dann aber zog er seinen Zauberstab und warf sich auf seinen Partner, den Anfang eines besonders bösartigen Zauberspruchs auf den Lippen. Aber der andere hatte aufgrund der langsamen Reaktion genug Zeit gehabt, sich vorzubereiten und sein perfekter Abwehrzauber schleuderte den Spruch zurück auf den langsameren Zauberer. Dieser verharrte einen Moment regungslos, begann dann plötzlich, sich mit schmutzigen Fingern an seine Kehle zu fassen, während seine Augen aus den Höhlen traten und sich mit Blut vermischter Speichelschaum in seinen Mundwinkeln bildete. Der Sieger begab sich zu dem panischen Mann, dessen Knie nachgaben, so dass er mit einem hässlichen Rumpeln zu Boden fiel.

„Wenn du das jemals wieder versuchst, bringe ich dich um."

Er kniete nieder, um seinem Partner durchdringend in die Augen sehen zu können, und milderte, nachlässig seinen Zauberstab schwenkend, die volle Wucht des Spruchs, was den anderen aber immer noch geschwächt und nach Luft schnappend zurückließ.

„Treibe es nicht auf die Spitze, du bist lediglich deshalb noch am Leben, weil nur sehr wenige von uns übrig geblieben sind, um den Willen des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen, und wir brauchen meine Fertigkeiten und dein…animalisches Naturell…wenn wir seinen Verräter aufspüren wollen. Du hast schon genug von ihm an deinen Mantel geschmiert, ich nehme an, du hast seinen Geruch in der Nase…

„Jaaaa," krächzte der andere unterwürfig.

„Gut. Dann lass uns g…"

Abrupt innehaltend, forderte der überlegene Zauberer mit einem befehlenden Blick Ruhe, deutete auf den Haupteingang und flüsterte,

„Da kommt jemand."

„Wir warten und killen sie, wenn es Potters Meute ist."

„Natürlich, aber nur nachdem wir sichergestellt haben, dass sie uns nicht helfen können. Immerhin könnten sie wissen, wo er ist. Wenn es welche von uns sind, haben wir Verstärkung."

Ein weiterer wortloser Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verwandelte die beiden in einen zusätzlichen ramponierten Stuhl und eine kaputte Stehlampe.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hermine warf sich ungläubig auf die rauen Dielen, ihre Hände verharrten Millimeter vom Rand der blutigen Flecken entfernt.

Ron wusste, dass es klüger war, jetzt nichts zu sagen. Er war zu müde und ausgelaugt, um den Worten zu trauen, die jetzt aus seinem Mund hätten kommen können, insbesondere, da alles, was sein mit Gefühlen überlastetes Gehirn einigermaßen registrierte, der Gedanke war, dass die Überreste des furchteinflößenden Severus Snape einem seltsam geformten roten Tintenfleck ähnelten. Schon bald war er dankbar dafür, einmal seinen Mund gehalten zu haben. Eine gute Entscheidung. Hermine sah voller herzergreifender Sorge zu ihm auf und fing an, vor seinen Augen die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Er war hier, Ron… er war hier, ich schwöre es. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen… O, ihr Götter! Was, wenn er noch am Leben war und wir…wir…wir ihn einfach liegengelassen, ihn verlassen haben? O Ron, ich schwöre, dass wir geglaubt haben, er sei tot. Seine Augen waren so…leer, ohne Leben…und da war so viel Blut. Er muss tot gewesen sein, er muss einfach…"

Ein Gedanke warf einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf ihr Gesicht und sie fuhr im gleichen Ton fort.

„Nein…nein…nein…was, wenn er noch lebte und sie haben ihn mitgenommen? Nach allem, was er getan hat, nach allem, was er riskiert hat… sie…sie werden ihn verstümmeln…" Sie musste eine Pause machen, um den Brechreiz niederzukämpfen und sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Er könnte doch auch bei uns sein, nicht wahr; einer von den anderen könnte ihn geholt haben, oder?" Ihre Augen baten um Bestätigung.

„Er wurde nicht geborgen, Mine. Wir haben alle geholfen, die Toten aufzubahren, haben die unseren von diesen Dreckskerlen getrennt. Wir haben alle gesehen. Er war nicht dabei. Das weißt du auch – deshalb sind wir hier."

Mit diesen Worten trat Ron hinter sie, bückte sich, fasste sie um die Taille und zog sie hoch. Er drückte sie an sich, schloss seine Arme beschützend um sie, machte beruhigende Schhhh-Geräusche und hielt sie mit standhafter Entschlossenheit zurück, als sie Anstalten machte, sich auf den Boden zurückzukämpfen. Diese Haltung eiserner Liebe behielt er bei, bis ihre Kräfte nachließen und sie sich an ihn schmiegte, von trockenen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, da all ihre Tränen bereits vergossen waren. Erst dann gab er seiner eigenen Müdigkeit nach und ließ sich mit ihr kraftlos in den abgewetzten Sessel fallen, der gnädigerweise in der Nähe stand.

Sie drehte sich mühsam herum, um ihn anzusehen und schaffte es, mit ihren schulderfüllten Augen seine erschöpften zu treffen.

„Wo ist er nur, Ron? Wo ist er?"

Aus ihrer ernsten Frage wurde ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei, als die verwandelten Todesser plötzlich in ihre wahre Gestalt zurückkehrten. Die Armlehnen des harmlosen Sessels verwandelten sich in die widerlichen Arme des kräftigeren Schwarzmagiers, die Hermine in die bereitstehende Umarmung der ehemaligen Stehlampe schleuderten und sich dann um Rons Luftröhre schlossen – mit gerade so viel Druck, um sicherzustellen, dass, wenn er sich heftiger wehrte, dies seine letzte Tat auf Erden wäre.

„Genau das ist es, was wir wissen wollen…," höhnte der dominantere der beiden Zauberer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel vier

Ellen und Connor versuchten, den bewusstlosen Mann vom Fußboden auf das Bett zu hieven, aber seine Größe, verbunden mit seinem Gewicht, ließen ihn in der Mitte durchhängen wie eine riesige schwarze Banane. Ellen bückte sich, um die Füße des Mannes festzuhalten, während Connor sich abmühte, ihn in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zu bringen. Sie musste zusehen, wie die beiden Männer den Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft verloren und im Zeitlupentempo unbeholfen auf das Bettlaken niedersanken. Dank seines schnellen Reaktionsvermögens dämpfte Connor die Kraft des Falles und schützte die Halsverletzungen so gut es ging. Außer Atem von den Anstrengungen und im vollen Bewusstsein der Lächerlichkeit seiner Lage (platt auf dem Rücken, einen halbtoten Mann auf sich) bekam Connor einen Lachanfall.

„Mensch Connor – wir bringen ihn um, wenn wir so weitermachen. Kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein? Beweg dich…"

Ellen kletterte auf die andere Seite des Mannes und drehte ihn beschützend herum, während Connor sich mit der Anmut einer neugeborenen Giraffe unter ihm herauswand. Er kicherte immer noch vor sich hin, Ellens zorniger Blick machte es nur noch schlimmer, er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, bevor er sich beruhigen konnte.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Elli. Ich bin keine von deinen kleinen Krankenschwesterchen, die du herumkommandieren kannst. Ich bin derjenige, den du um Hilfe gerufen hast, weißt du das noch? Es ist nichts passiert – unser kostbarer Patient ist in Ordnung."

Ellen warf ihm noch einen kurzen, wütenden Blick zu und zog es dann vor, ihn zu ignorieren. Der Mann brauchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie würde keine Energie an nutzlose Kabbeleien verschwenden. Sie machte sich daran, die Gliedmaßen des Mannes wieder in eine richtige Ordnung zu bringen, und schob ihn, Connors Hilfe in Anspruch nehmend, auf das Bett und in eine bequeme Position.

„Wir müssen ihm die übrigen Kleider ausziehen", murmelte sie, halb zu sich selbst, halb als Aufforderung.

Connor hob eine bedeutungsvolle Augenbraue und grinste über Ellens wütenden Antwortblick.

„Was, zum Teufel, hat er überhaupt angehabt?" fragte er, während er anfing, die Manschetten der Überreste einer Art altertümlicher Jacke und eines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen. Der Vorderteil der Kleidungsstücke und die oberen Ärmel waren bereits weggeschnitten oder zerrissen; Ellens Werk, wie er vermutete, aber das Rückenteil und die unteren Ärmel bildeten immer noch eine Art Zwangsjacke.

Ellen stöhnte ungeduldig. „Schneide das verdammte Ding einfach auf, ja?"

Connor biss sich auf die Zunge, damit ihm keine Entgegnung herausrutschte, aber ihre pampige Art regte ihn derartig auf, dass er sich zu einem Hitlergruß hinreißen ließ, bevor er ihren Arztkoffer nach einem Skalpell durchsuchte.

„Warum hast du eigentlich deinen Notfallkoffer hier? Hast du mit …Verletzungen gerechnet?"

„Hör zu, ich verspreche dir, dich nachher über alle dämlichen Details aufzuklären. Kannst du jetzt bitte weitermachen und dem armen Kerl helfen?"

„Ich kann nur diese armselige Verbandsschere finden. Die schafft es nicht, hier durchzukommen. Wo ist das Skalpell?"

„Ich hab es wieder eingepackt, bevor wir gegangen sind. Es muss da drin sein…schau noch mal nach…"

Vor sich hin brummelnd packte Connor die Tasche, schüttelte sie und kippte den gesamten Inhalt auf den cremefarbenen Teppichboden. Schnell sortierte er alle Gegenstände, drehte sich dann mit einem „Was-hab-ich-dir-gesagt-Blick zu Ellen um.

„Es ist nicht da."

„Dann mach halt mit der Hose weiter", fuhr Ellen ihn an und rannte den Flur entlang, um kurz darauf mit der schweren Küchenschere wiederzukommen.

Eine Zeit lang waren sie wortlos damit beschäftigt, den Fremden auszuziehen. Ellen holte das Oberteil eines blauen, baumwollenen Männerschlafanzugs aus der Kommode unter dem Fenster. Sie fädelten den Tropf durch den Ärmel und manövrierten den Mann vorsichtig in den Schlafanzug; dabei registrierten sie eine Unzahl von Blutergüssen und alten Narben auf seinem ganzen Körper. Ellen vergewisserte sich, dass die Wunde am Hals die einzige akute Verletzung war und knöpfte dann den Schlafanzug zu und kontrollierte noch einmal den Verband.

„Du hast also immer noch Marks Klamotten", bemerkte Connor, „ich dachte, du hättest sie inzwischen weggegeben…ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie irgendeinen Erinnerungswert für dich haben."

„Nur die Schlafanzüge. Die habe ich mehr getragen als er. Der Rest ging an Oxfam."

„So, na ja. Er hatte immer schon Mühe, die Kleider anzubehalten."

Ellen wollte jetzt weder an ihn, noch an sie beide denken, deshalb scheuchte sie Connor mit gespieltem Missfallen weg und erarbeitete im Kopf einen Behandlungsplan als willkommene Ablenkung.

Connor besah sich das neue Aussehen des Fremden. Es stellte einen bizarren Gegensatz zu seiner früheren Ausstattung dar und wieder schaffte er es nicht, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Denkst du, du kannst dich soweit zusammenreißen, dass du ihm einen Katheder legen kannst? Alles, was du dafür brauchst, hast du vorhin auf den Boden geschmissen – ich muss einfach mal für kleine Mädchen."

Ellen ging hinüber zum angrenzenden Badezimmer, kümmerte sich um ihr dringendes Bedürfnis und lehnte sich auf das Waschbecken. Sie betrachtete ihr total erschöpftes Gesicht im Spiegel, erschrak über ihre kränklichen, dunklen Ringe unter den blutunterlaufenen, grauen Augen und die müde Blässe. Die Reste der Wimperntusche des Vortages waren auf ihren deutlich hervortretenden Wangenkochen verschmiert und verliehen ihren feinen, elfenhaften Zügen einen müden und verhärmten Ausdruck. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und trank ein paar Schlucke, trocknete sich ab und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Connor dabei war, aus einem Drahtkleiderbügel einen provisorischen Kathederhalter zu fertigen.

„Du kannst dankbar dafür sein, dass ich bei den Pfadfindern war", murmelte er, während er seine Konstruktion am eisernen Bettrahmen befestigte.

„Ja, danke vielmals, MacGyver," entgegnete Ellen sarkastisch, erfreut darüber, dass sie sehen konnte, wie der Urin in den Beutel tröpfelte. Also arbeiteten zumindest die Nieren des Fremden im Moment normal.

„Sieh dir doch bitte noch einmal die Wunde mit mir zusammen an. An einigen Stellen wird das Gewebe schwarz und es sieht nekrotisch aus."

Vorsichtig brachte Ellen den Kopf des Mannes in die richtige Lage und entfernte den Verband.

Sofort war Connors Neugier auf die Verletzung erwacht, er zog die Nachttischlampe dichter heran, so dass er Einzelheiten unterscheiden konnte. Sein berufliches Interesse war geweckt.

„Was hat das noch mal verursacht?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn lediglich mit dem klaffenden Loch im Hals gefunden."

„Ein Loch oder zwei?"

„Eins, glaube ich. Ich habe mich nur darauf konzentriert, es zu schließen."

„Für mich sieht es wie zwei aus und deine Handarbeitskünste sind noch ausbaufähig."

„Pass auf, ich übergebe ihn gerne an einen Schönheitschirurgen, wenn er überlebt – du Ekel."

Connor lächelte und freute sich darüber, dass er es nach wie vor schaffte, sie aufzuziehen.

„Das letzte Mal, dass ich so etwas gesehen habe, war in Indien. Dieselbe Art von abgestorbenem Gewebe mit zwei Einstichstellen und zerrissenen, ausgefranzten Rändern…"

„Und…?"

„Und….wo bist du da nur reingeraten?"

Connor sah Ellen erwartungsvoll an, mit der Absicht, seine Diagnose gegen einen Bericht über die Ereignisse des Abends einzutauschen.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Ellen ihre Wut und Frustration, griff dann nach der Küchenschere und sagte in bewusst eisigem Ton.

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was das ist, verpasse ich dir die verpfuschteste Vasektomie, die du dir vorstellen kannst, das schwöre ich."

„Ach, Ellen, komm schon, beruhige dich. Leg die Schere hin. Wenn ich Recht habe, haben wir nur eine winzige Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen – und, um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht genau, wieso er nicht längst tot ist."

„Connor, ich schwöre…"

„Das letzte Mal, dass ich so etwas gesehen habe, war bei einer Autopsie in Neu Delhi – und der arme Kerl hatte als Abendessen einer Königskobra fungiert."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Würgegriff erstickte Rons Schreie. Der Mann, der ihn umklammert hielt, war stark und dadurch im Vorteil, dass er nicht vom Kämpfen erschöpft war. Hilflos sah Ron zu, wie der andere Todesser Hermine auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt hielt und sie an ihrem Pferdeschwanz langsam um ihre Achse drehte. Ihren Versuchen, ihn zu schlagen, wich er problemlos aus, und bestrafte sie dafür, indem er ihr mit einem gelegentlichen Ruck noch mehr Haare ausriss. Genüsslich begutachtete er jede ihrer, von einem enganliegenden Muggelpullover und Jeans betonten Kurven; ihre ungehaltenen Forderungen, sie nicht zu berühren, ignorierte er, indem er sie an sich zog und mit seiner Hand in ihren rückwärtigen Hosenbund fuhr, eine Geste, die viel zu intim war, als es das Hervorholen ihres Zauberstabs gerechtfertigt hätte. Ron war bereits entwaffnet, und beide Zauberstäbe landeten in einer entfernten Ecke des Raums; dann stieß er Hermine heftig zurück, so dass ihr Kopf heftig auf dem Boden aufschlug und sie einer Gehirnerschütterung nahe war.

„Es passt genau, dass du jetzt auf der Erde liegst, zusammen mit dem, was von dem anderen Abschaum übrig geblieben ist", knurrte er voller Abscheu und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie mitten in Snapes Blut gelandet war. Vor Schreck war ihr jetzt alles egal und sie nahm den letzten Rest, der ihr an Überheblichkeit geblieben war, zusammen.

„Sie sind zu spät dran. Sie haben verloren. Voldemort ist tot. Na los, doch, töten Sie uns, es macht für den großen Ablauf der Dinge keinen Unterschied mehr. Es ist vorbei…"

„Du sagst nichts, wenn du nicht dazu aufgefordert wirst – verstanden?"

„Eh, sollte ich jetzt etwas sagen?"

„Keine Ahnung haben und frech sein. Also, Miss Granger – Sie sind doch Miss Granger, oder? – von Ihnen habe ich mehr erwartet. Sie müssten doch wissen, dass es nie vorbei ist. Der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren und siegen…"

Hermine grinste.

„Jetzt sind Sie es, die keine Ahnung haben. Mister…? Wir haben alle Horcruxe Ihres armseligen Lords vernichtet. Er ist am Ende. Ein für alle mal zerstört und euch Übriggebliebene werden die Auroren in ein paarTagen nach Askaban verfrachtet haben."

„Ruhe! Du wirst jetzt still sein."

Er drehte sich zu Ron um, und nach einem lässigen Schwenk des Zauberstabs erschien ein großer Schnitt auf Rons Wange, der aufgrund des Würgegriffs sofort heftig zu bluten begann.

„Jedesmal, wenn du mich enttäuschst, wird das wieder passieren. Aber Sie haben echt, es war unhöflich von uns, uns nicht vorzustellen. Dies ist mein Partner, Theran Gourd, und ich bin Xanthos Malfoy."

Hermines Augen wurden vor Überraschung groß, aber gleichzeitig schalt sie sich selber in Gedanken, weil ihr nicht automatisch die Vermutung gekommen war, dass der fiese Silberblonde mit seinem Größenwahn mit den Malfoys verwandt war.

„Sie scheinen noch nicht von uns gehört zu haben, aber ich vermute, dass mein lieber Vetter Lucius das gerne so gehabt hätte, er hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, den Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ein Verräter sei. Ein Preis wurde auf meinen Kopf ausgesetzt und ich musste das Land verlassen. Theran spürte mich auf, aber sein ungeschicktes Vorgehen rief die albanischen Auroren auf den Plan und wir wurden beide gefangen genommen. Nachdem es mir gelungen war, Theran und die anderen Abgesandten des Dunklen Lords von meiner Loyalität zu überzeugen, arbeiteten wir zusammen an unserer Befreiung. Allerdings haben wir es nicht geschafft, rechtzeitig zu der Schlacht zu kommen, wie es aussieht…. Wie dem auch sei, unsere Treue ist beständig und der einzuschlagende Weg klar. Wir werden das Werk des Lords fortsetzen und seine Verräter bestrafen. Und damit wären wir beim Thema dieser kleinen Unterhaltung – diesem verräterischen Halbblut Severus Snape."

Hermine versuchte, die Situation zu verstehen, aber ihre taktischen Fähigkeiten waren durch Erschöpfung und Verletzung außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie bezweifelte, dass die Kavallerie zur Rettung bereitstand, und die verrückten Todesser schienen auf Blutvergießen aus zu sein. Einen Moment lang dachte sie daran, aufzugeben, und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden, als sie in dem schwachen Licht, das durch den zerschlissenen Fensterbehang drang, neben dem echten Sessel etwas glitzerndes bemerkte. Sie wollte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht darauf lenken und blickte schnell hoch. Xanthos, der diese Bewegung als eine Bitte, sprechen zu dürfen interpretierte, ignorierte sie und begann von neuem.

„Sie müssen Snape besonders nahe gestanden haben, wenn sie von seinem Verschwinden so schwer getroffen sind, wie wir es gerade gesehen haben. Also…er mag sie jung und unerfahren, nicht wahr? Sich dazu noch an Schülerinnen und Schlammblütern zu vergehen…aber vielleicht ist das ein angemessenes Benehmen für die unteren Schichten."

Theran schnaubte zustimmend und für einen Moment ließ seine Konzentration nach und er lockerte seinen Griff etwas. Ron zwängte seinen Kopf aus der Umklammerung und biss mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft in den Arm des Jägers. Die Mischung aus Knurren und Kreischen, die der gewichtige Todesser von sich gab, zog Xanthos' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und während beide damit beschäftigt waren, Ron unter Kontrolle zu bringen, warf Hermine sich zu dem Sessel, rutschte mit ausgestreckten Armen über den Boden in Richtung ihres Zauberstabs und hatte gerade noch Zeit, den erspähten Gegenstand in ihren Ärmel zu stecken, bevor Xanthos sie am Fußgelenk packte und zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Position zog.

„Ich schätze es überhaupt nicht, wenn meine Zeit mit sinnlosen Fluchtversuchen vergeudet wird," seufzte Xanthos verächtlich und nickte Theran zu, der daraufhin erst in die Rückseite von Rons Wade trat, damit dieser zu Boden ging, und anschließend auf sein linkes Knie, was den Raum mit einem scheußlichen Knacken erfüllte.

„Neiiiiiiin!" schrie Hermine, und übertönte damit gerade so den Schmerzensschrei Rons.

„Was habe ich gesagt von wegen nicht sprechen?" drohte Xanthos, lief mit zwei schnellen Schritten hinüber zu Hermine, packte sie an Haaren und Arm und schleifte sie quer durch den Raum zu Ron, wo er sie losließ und wütend hervorstieß:

„Ich kenne durchaus auch Gnade. Sie dürfen Mr Weasley ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen."

Entsetzen durchströmte Hermine, als sie seine Ansicht erkannte. Ron, abgelenkt durch die höllischen Schmerzen in seinem Bein merkte sie einen Moment später. Sie warf sich über Ron, ergriff in angstvoller Entschlossenheit seine Hände, suchte seine Augen und wollte ihm verzweifelt zu verstehen geben, dass er zwischen den Zeilen ihrer Worte lesen solle.

„Ron, wir sind Gryffindors. Wir hören niemals auf zu kämpfen."Und dann, als ihr mit Entsetzen gewahr wurde, dass dies vielleicht ihre letzte Worte waren, sprudelte sie heraus ‚Ich liebe dich', während Theran sie mit einer ‚Das-reicht-jetzt-Bewegung' auseinanderzog.

„Weasley weiß eindeutig nichts und ist deswegen bedeutungslos. Sie jedoch wissen vielleicht mehr, als Ihnen klar ist und ich bin sicher, wie werden es genießen, ihnen diese Informationen bis auf die letzte Unze aus der Nase zu ziehen. Theran, ich weiß, wie enttäuscht du jedesmal bist, wenn die Erregung der Jagd keine Befriedigung durch das Töten erfährt. Er gehört ganz allein dir…"

Xanthos lächelte und kniete dann hinter Hermione nieder; eine Hand fest in ihrem Haar vergraben, mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle haltend, zwang er sie dann, zuzusehen, wie Theran sich über Ron beugte, seine hässlichen großen Hände an seinem Hals in Position brachte, bereit, ihm das Leben herauszudrücken.

Trotz seiner körperlichen Qualen bemühte Ron sich um Konzentration, und als Therans tödlicher Griff fester wurde, packte er das Messer, das Hermine ihm während ihres Abschiednehmens heimlich zugesteckt hatte und zog es wütend über die Kehle seines Angreifers.

Xanthos knurrte vor Wut, warf Hermine zur Seite und schmettere Ron ein ‚Avada Kedavra!' entgegen. Ron war gedeckt durch Therans zusammensackenden Körper und benutzte seine letzten bewussten Momente, um Therans Zauberstab zu ergreifen und in Hermines Richtung zu werfen.

Mit ihren Überlebensinstinkten in voller Fahrt warf sie sich nach vorne zu ihrem durch die Luft fliegenden Zauberstab; die Arme ausgestreckt, fing sie ihn knapp mit den Fingerspitzen auf, während sie mit einer Rolle auf dem Boden aufkam. Atemlos griff sie ihren Zauberstab fester und drehte sich sofort auf den Rücken, instinktiv in Deckung gehend, als Xanthos' zweites ‚Avada' neben ihr einschlug, ihre linke Schulter nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlend. Ohne zu zögern, ganz automatisch warf sie ein ‚Stupefy' zurück auf ihren Angreifer und beobachtete ihn grimmig, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch getroffen hatte.

Und sie hatte. Xanthos fiel, sein großer, schlanker Körper klappte steif nach hinten und federte unmerklich, als er aufschlug.

Genau in diesem Moment schien die Hütte zu beben und eine gigantische Stimme ertönte.

„Was is'n hier los? Hermine?...Was is passiert?" fragte Hagrid, während er sich in den Raum zwängte.

Mühsam kam Hermine auf die Füße, stolperte auf Hagrid zu und klammerte sich haltsuchend an ihm fest.

„Hagrid…Merlin sei Dank…Todesser…hilf Ron", stammelte sie erschöpft.

„Ach, bloß nich…nich auch noch Ron. Nein, nein!" fing Hagrid an, als er neben Ron niederkniete und Therans Körper mit einem lässigen Schubs zur Seite beförderte.

Hermine schob seinen Arm aus dem Weg und brach zusammen, den Kopf auf Rons Oberkörper, immer wieder schluchzend, wie leid es ihr tue. Dann regte sie sich, das geliebte Gesicht in die Hände nehmend und, ohne sich um Hagrids Gegenwart zu kümmern, küsste sie ihn sanft, während eine einzige Träne von ihren Lippen zu den seinen rann.

Und auf einmal merkte sie, was los war. Seine Lippen waren warm. Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, um einen Herzschlag betend. Er war langsam und dünn, aber er war da. Sofort schlugen Schmerz und Erschöpfung in Hochstimmung um, sie sprang auf und strahlte den völlig verwirrten Hagrid an.

„Er lebt. Er lebt….Schnell, schnell. Wir müssen ihn zurück nach Hogwarts schaffen, jetzt gleich!"

Hagrid warf sich auf die Knie, hob Ron mit erstaunlicher Sanftheit vom Boden auf und legte ihn sich über die linke Schulter. „Recht hast du, Hermine. Lass mich nur machen…Am besten nehm' ich dich auch gleich mit, du siehst nich aus, als könnt'ste dich lange auf den Beinen halten."

Er machte Anstalten, Hermine an sich zu ziehen, aber sie stoppte ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung.

„Warte – einen Moment. Ich will nicht, dass dieses Biest sich davonmacht. Incarcerus!"

Magische Fesseln schwebten durch den Raum und banden den immer noch reglosen Xanthos fest und sicher, so dass sie seinen Zauberstab an sich nehmen konnte.

„Lass ihn. Ich versprech dir, ich komm zurück und beschäftige mich mit ihm später. Versprochen…"

Dann führte Hagrid Hermine energisch nach draußen und hob sie sich genauso über die Schulter wie Ron.

„Wir sind gleich da – haltet ihr zwei euch einfach nur fest, OK?"

Damit machte sich ihr riesiger Freund auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, so schnell es sein unförmiger, versehrter Körper schaffte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Eine Riesenschlange?" Na klar doch! Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze, Connor."

„Ich mache keine Scherze, Ellie, ich meine es ernst. Es sieht genau so aus wie bei dem Inder. Offenbar hatte er die Schlange aus dem Ei hochgepäppelt und konnte sie beschwören und alles. Dann erscheint eines Tages dieser Kerl auf dem Markt, wo er mit seiner Flöte zugange war, und erzählt ihm, dass die Schlange jetzt ihm gehört. Naja, das hat dem Inder nicht gepasst, aber die Schlange ist dem anderen Kerl einfach gefolgt, wie dem Rattenfänger von Hameln. Der Inder sieht seine Lohntüte die Straße entlang verschwinden, läuft ihnen nach, und das nächste, was die Leute auf dem Markt sahen, war, wie die riesige Schlange sich auf ihn stürzte und die massiven Fangzähne seinen Hals aufschlitzen."

Ellen dachte an die dunkle, unheimliche Hütte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie die Schlange auch dann nicht bemerkt, wenn diese sich direkt neben ihr zusammengeringelt hätte. Der Gedanke ließ sie schaudern.

„Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte, alles, was du getan hast um den Gothictypen zu retten, könnte umsonst sein, wenn er Gift an Bord hat. Zu deinem Glück hast du einen weltbekannten Toxikologen in deinem Schlafzimmer und er wäre vielleicht in der Lage, dir zu helfen."

Ellen verdrehte die Augen. „Was musst du tun?"

„Lass mich eine Blutprobe nehmen, wenn er noch welches übrig hat, und es einen Labortest durchlaufen. Ich mache es selbst, alles ganz heimlich, und in ein paar Stunden sollte ich eine Antwort für dich haben. Wenn es so ist, wie ich vermute, habe ich fast alle Gegengifte, so dass ich dir etwas bringen kann – wenn wir es noch brauchen. Der hohe Blutverlust könnte sogar die Vergiftung begrenzt haben… alles hat sein Gutes…"

Ellen musste lächeln, Connor hatte eine allseits bekannte ‚halbvolles Glas-Einstellung' zum Leben und es war schwer, sich nicht davon anstecken zu lassen. Sie griff nach dem Unterarm des Fremden und legte die Aderpresse um seinen Bizeps, damit Connor seine Probe entnehmen konnte. Während sie seinen Unterarm auf der Suche nach einer Vene abklopfte, kamen sie nicht umhin, die verblassten Überreste einer hässlichen, großen Totenkopftätowierung zu bemerken. Connor überlegte, dass es wunderbar in seine begrenzte Kenntnis der Dreieinigkeit der Gothicszene passte – die Vorliebe für schwarz, die tödliche Blässe und furchteinflößende Tattoos. Ellen hingegen fand, dass alles andere an dem Mann auf eine gehobene Lebensart hinwies. Seine Kleidung sah teuer aus und gut geschneidert, seine Fingernägel waren gepflegt, wirkten schon fast manikürt, und, das offensichtlichste von allem, seine Stiefel waren handgefertigt. Er stellte für sie ein völliges Geheimnis dar.

Die Blutprobe sicher in seiner Tasche verstaut, ging Connor zur Tür.

„Schaffst du es ohne mich für eine Weile?" strahlte er.

„Ein paar Stunden sind gerade noch drin."

„OK – im Moment gibt es herzlich wenig, was du tun kannst. Du hast keine Ausrüstung und keine Hilfe. Es kommt jetzt ganz auf ihn an. Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, dich auszuruhen – du siehst aus wie der Tod auf Urlaub."

„Das sieht dir ähnlich, noch auf mir rumzuhacken, wenn ich ganz unten bin…" lachte Ellen.

„Hey, ich bin immer für dich da…" tönte er mit gespielt tiefer Stimme und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie lächelte und scheuchte ihn aus der Wohnung – sah ihm nach bis zur Treppe. Er hielt inne, blickte zurück und, mit tiefen Gefühl, sagte einfach nur ‚immer', bevor er die Treppe hinunter stürmte.

Ellen ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, Connors Einstellung verwirrte sie. Seit Gatwick hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie Freundschaft füreinander empfanden – aber dieses eine Wort war mit so viel Verehrung gesagt worden, dass es eine ältere Erinnerung in ihr wachrief, eine Erinnerung an Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Sie beförderte ihre Schuhe in den Schrank und tappte zu dem Mann. Die Überreste ihrer Ausrüstung und weggeworfene Kleidungsfetzen waren überall verstreut. In dieser Unordnung konnte sie sich nicht ausruhen, obwohl eine erste Welle von Erschöpfungsübelkeit sie überrollte. Seufzend holte sie eine Mülltüte und ging müde durch das Zimmer, sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte den Rest des Abfalls in die Tüte. Als sie den Stapel alter und zerrissener Kleidung darin verstaute, fiel ihr ein kurzer Holzstab vor die Füße. Sie bückte sich um ihn aufzuheben. Zuerst dachte sie, es sei ein Taktstock, aber er schien dafür zu schwer zu sein, und er hatte kunstvolle Schnitzereien an dem dickeren Griffende. Ihre Gedanken flogen zurück zu Brian.

„Völlig normal für einen Zauberer – meine Liebe…"

War das ein Zauberstab?

Sie ließ sämtliche Erinnerungen an die Nacht noch einmal vorüberziehen während sie weiter aufräumte. Es war alles so seltsam. Sie glaubte nicht an ‚Zauberei', aber sie konnte die Ereignisse anders nicht erklären. Ein weiterer Schub Übelkeit überkam sie und ihr wurde schwindlig. Sie ließ sich neben dem Fremden niedersinken und kontrollierte noch einmal den Tropf und seine Parameter. In Anbetracht des hohen Blutverlusts war sein Herzschlag war unglaublich langsam. Wenn sie seine Verletzungen nicht gesehen hätte, hätte sie glauben können, er läge in einem tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf,.

Das Schwindelgefühl kehrte zurück, und sie beschloss, sich an Connors Rat zu halten. Sie musste sich ausruhen. Sie drehte sich zu der freien Seite des Betts und legte sich auf die Decke, mit dem Gesicht zu dem Fremden, in der Hoffnung, es zu merken, wenn sich sein Zustand änderte, während sie schlief. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sofort fest, dass sie sich Mühe geben musste, nicht einzuschlafen. Schlaf war keine gute Idee. Er könnte sterben und sie würde es nicht bemerken. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft zwang sie ihre Augen, sich zu öffnen und registrierte eine Sekunde später, dass die dunkelsten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte, zu ihr zurückstarrten…

e


	5. Chapter 5

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 5**

Eigentlich hätten sie beide zusammenzucken sollen, jedoch stattdessen verharrten ihre Blicke für einen sehr langen Moment ineinander. Ellen wandte ihre Augen zuerst ab, sie fühlte sich enorm verletzlich unter dem Blick des Fremden. Umständlich kletterte sie vom Bett und ging außen herum, um neben ihn zu gelangen, dabei versuchte sie verzweifelt, sich eine Erklärung für ihre verzwickte Lage zurechtzulegen. Er beobachtete sie, folgte ihrem Weg um das Bett, indem er langsam seinen Kopf drehte und dabei vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog, während seine Hand reflexartig nach dem großen Verband fühlte, der sich von seinem linken Ohr bis zum Schlüsselbein erstreckte. Während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie sich vorstellen sollte, wurde ihr klar, dass er nicht in der Lage war seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er sie bequem sehen konnte, es war ihm lediglich eine mühsame Verrenkung möglich und nur seine Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Wie dumm von mir – ich hätte daran denken sollen", stotterte Ellen und ging zurück auf ihre ursprüngliche Bettseite.

Das Gesicht des Mannes war wieder ausdruckslos, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass er versucht hatte, zu seufzen und die Augen zu verdrehen. Jedoch hatte ihn schon diese kleine Mühe eindeutig angestrengt und seine Lider fielen zu, als er sich bemühte, sie weiterhin im Blick zu behalten.

„Sir – bitte versuchen Sie, noch etwas wach zu bleiben. Mein Name ist Ellen und ich bin Ärztin. Sie haben eine schwere Halswunde, versuchen Sie, sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen oder zu reden. Versuchen Sie nur, mir Ihren Namen zu sagen."

Der Mann kniff die Augen zusammen gegen das nun gleißend hell erleuchtete Zimmer und sah sie forschend an, als wolle er ihre Absichten erraten; und sie musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass diese Anstrengung ihn wieder das Bewusstsein hatte verlieren lassen. Sie seufzte, schaltete das Licht aus, in der Hoffnung, dass dies auch ihrem mittlerweile pochenden Kopf guttun würde und hockte sich auf den Bettrand, während sie ihn nachdenklich beobachtete.

Kurz dachte sie daran, dass der letzte Mann in ihrem Bett ihr Ehemann gewesen war, dann bemühte sie sich, ihn, Logan und Miranda aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich durch Trauer ablenken zu lassen. Sie zwang ihre Konzentration zurück zu dem Fremden.

_Komm schon, Ellen, denk an irgendwas, Ellen, irgendwas, nur nicht an sie…_

Sie gestattete sich, darüber nachzugrübeln, ob seine Haut von Natur aus so bleich war, denn aufgrund dessen, was sie gesehen hatte, war sie es überall. Bleich und mit Narben überzogen. Einige davon waren zweifellos die Spuren von Peitschenhieben – sie hatte solche Spuren schon einmal bei einem besonders erschütternden Fall von Missbrauch gesehen und würde sie nie vergessen. Der narbenübersäte Fremde war auf jeden Fall ein Rätsel und während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, wie geheimnisvoll er erschien, fühlte sie wieder den Drang, ihm das strähnige Haar aus den Augen zu streichen. Dies wiederum schien einen lächerlich-frivolen Seitengedanken hervorzurufen, ganz im Gegensatz dazu, worüber sie vor einem Augenblick nachgedacht hatte: _Entweder kann er sich einen großartigen Friseur leisten, oder sein Haar hat von Natur aus die gleiche dunkle Farbe wie seine Augen._

Sie drehte leicht die Hand, um seine Stirn zu fühlen und nahm besorgt das Einsetzen von Fieber wahr, was sich auch in der zarten Röte seiner Wangen und in den Schweißperlen an seinem Haaransatz zeigte. Unzufrieden mit sich selbst, musste sie doch zugeben, dass dank ihrer haarsträubenden Sterilitätsmethoden angesichts der Notwendigkeit, den Blutverlust einzudämmen, Fieber zu erwarten war; und ganz gleich, ob es sich nun eine Reaktion auf das Schlangengift oder eine Infektion handelte, beides konnte ihn in seinem geschwächten Zustand töten.

Auf einmal fühlte sie sich unglaublich frustriert über ihre Notlage. Dr. Ellen Rafferty und ihr Team hätten bei dem Mann längst eine Diagnose erstellt, ihn stabilisiert und auf die entsprechende Station überwiesen. Sie würden sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen darüber, wie man das Fieber auf nicht-medikamentöse Weise in den Griff bekommen konnte und sie würden ihn lange genug bei Bewusstsein halten können, um eine kurze Geschichte aus ihm herauszubekommen. Sie hingegen hatte noch nicht einmal einen Namen.

„Sie hätten mir wenigstens Ihren Namen sagen können", dachte sie träge, auf dem Weg, etwas kaltes Wasser und einen Waschlappen zu holen, nur um auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, als sie ein mitleiderregendes Krächzen vernahm.

„Zarrrrrtab."

Eine Sekunde lang dachte sie, sie habe es sich eingebildet. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge reglos. Aber noch während sie ihn betrachtete, verzog er das Gesicht, als würde er sich für eine enorme Anstrengung oder einen Schmerz, oder, in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, für beides bereitmachen. Für ein einziges Wort.

„Zarrrrrtab."

Die quälend raue Stimme war schwer zu verstehen.

„Wasser? Möchten Sie Wasser?"

Seine Hände schlugen auf die Bettdecke.

„Das heißt wohl ‚nein'… murmelte Ellen vor sich hin.

„Ist es Ihr Name?"

Schlag.

„Jemand, den ich benachrichtigen soll? Ihre Frau?"

Schlag.

Seine rechte Hand bedeutete ihr, aufzuhören und Ellen fühlte sich eindeutig gemaßregelt. Wie machte er es nur, dass sie sich so schuldig fühlte, mit nur einer Geste?

Seine strenge Hand tat so, als greife sie nach einem imaginären Gegenstand und bewegte sich, als würde sie ihn schwenken. Ellen war gebannt, verwirrt und unschlüssig. Der Mann fing an, den Vorgang zu wiederholen, aber die Bewegungen wurden fahriger, als er müde wurde und frustriert über ihre Begriffsstutzigkeit. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und bereute es sofort, als sich die Haut um die Wunde herum anspannte. Ellen sah, wie frisches Blut in den Verband sickerte, schnappte sofort seine Hand und legte sie zurück an seine Seite. Sie ließ sofort los, als sein deutliches Zusammenzucken andeutete, dass er es nicht mochte, berührt zu werden.

„Sie machen nur, dass Sie wieder bluten. Bleiben Sie ruhig. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie enttäusche. Wir versuchen es anders…Dazu muss ich erneut Ihre Hand halten und es tut mir leid, wenn Ihnen das unbehaglich ist. Ich sage das Alphabet auf und sobald ich zum ersten Buchstaben des Wortes gelange, drücken Sie meine Hand. Das machen wir dann immer so weiter, bis Sie es ganz buchstabiert haben. OK?"

Sie nahm das winzige Nicken als ‚ja' und begann.

„S…T…U…V…W…X…Y….Z"

Ein Druck, so fest für einen verletzten Mann, dass sie unwillkürlich aufschreien musste.

„Au. Z…ich habe verstanden. Das nächste Mal bitte nicht ganz so fest, ja?"

„A…"

Druck.

„…U."

Druck.

„…B."

Druck.

„…E."

Druck.

„…R."

Druck.

„…S."

Druck.

„…T."

Druck.

„A."

Druck.

„…B."

Druck. Druck. Druck.

Ellen legte sich die Schreibweise im Kopf zurecht und ihr Kopf fuhr herum und starrte auf den Gegenstand, den sie auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte.

„Zauberstab… Meinen Sie ‚Zauberstab', Sir?"

Und dieses Mal, trotz der Schmerzen, die es ihm verursachte, gab es ein eindeutiges Nicken und sanft ließ er ihre Hand los.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Seine Lungen brannten und seine Muskeln schrien nach Ausruhen. Er konnte jetzt die Schlosstore in der Ferne sehen.

„Durchhalten. Is nich mehr lang…" sagte er schnaufend zu seiner kostbaren Last und wurde weitergetrieben durch das Ausbleiben einer Antwort.

Als die Tore vor ihm auftauchten, bemerkte er ein kleines Empfangskomitee.

„Merlin sei Dank", seufzte er und kam stolpernd vor Professor McGonnagal und Rons Eltern zum stehen.

„Ronald!!" Molly stieß einen spitzen Angstschrei aus und begann, ihn von Hagrids Schulter zu ziehen.

„Molly, lass ihn. Lass mich ihn zu Poppy bringen, das geht am schnellsten…"

„Lebt er?" fragte sie, ihre rotgeränderten Augen bittend.

„Nehm ich an…aber es war knapp…ich muss los."

„Was ist mit Hermine?" rief Professor McGonnagal besorgt und lief dem Riesen hinterher, als er sich auf den Weg machte.

„Ich hoffe, sie is einfach nur ohnmächtig…" rief er mit emotionsbelegter Stimme, voller Sorge über die Möglichkeit, dass einer dieser beiden lieben Freunde tot sein könnte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos riss die Augen auf. Sein beleidigter Zorn machte sich in einem markerschütternden Brüllen Luft, das in einem Crescendo anschwoll, während gleichzeitig seine magischen Fesseln zertrennt wurden und sich im Nichts auflösten.

Steif ging er hinüber zu Therans Leiche, kniete nieder, ergriff den Kopf und riss ihn herum, so dass er das leblose Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Du warst schon immer ein blödes, ungeschicktes Schwein. Konntest noch nicht mal den armseligen, behinderten Weasley kalt machen. Du hättest den Dunklen Lord angeekelt."

Er stand auf, blickte auf den reglosen Körper herab und fing an, ihn wiederholt in den Kopf zu treten.

„Der Tod ist zu gut für dich, du nutzloses Stück Scheiße."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das glatte, blonde Haar, und hielt inne, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Ellbogen nach außen gestreckt. In dieser Stellung verharrte er, während er über sein weiteres Vorgehen nachdachte. Theran war der Schlüssel zur Jagd nach Snape gewesen, er war berühmt für seine Bluthundfertigkeiten, eine unerwartete Nebenwirkung eines finsteren Transfigurationsexperiments.

_Was tun? Was tun?_ Überlegte er, während er im Raum auf und ab ging.

_Mein Spurensucher ist tot. Die Schlammbluthure hat meinen Zauberstab und gleich werden sie zurück sein, um mich nach Askaban zu verfrachten._

Gerade als er dies zu Ende gedacht hatte, stolperten seine wandernden Füße über etwas, das auf dem Boden herumlag. Er knurrte ärgerlich und starrte die Gegenstände wütend an, doch sein Zornesausdruck wich einem Grinsen und dann einem triumphierenden Aufschrei. _Das Schicksal ist eindeutig auf meiner Seite. Es will, dass ich das Werk meines Herrn fortführe. _

„Wohl doch nicht so schlau, wie du denkst, Granger. So dumm von dir, Mädchen, diese hier zurückzulassen…" schrie er ins Nichts, während er sich Rons und Hermines Zauberstäbe schnappte. Er balancierte sie auf seiner Handfläche und musterte sie mit purer Verachtung. Ärgerlich darüber, dass er entweder den Stab des Schlammbluts oder des Blutsverräters benutzen musste, aber entschlossen, seinen Herrn zu rächen, entschied er sich für Weasleys Stab und zerbrach den anderen in zwei Hälften.

„Nimm das, du Luder."

Er grinste vor Zufriedenheit, als ihm ein Plan einfiel und ging zurück zur Leiche.

Er kauerte neben dem Körper und vollführte Diagnosezauber, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, zauberte sich einen Lederbeutel und sprach ‚_diffindo_' und ‚_leviosa_', um ihn mit einem Stückchen von Therans schmutzigem Mantel zu füllen.

„Gut, dass du so widerlich warst, dich mit dem Schleim des Verräters zu beschmieren. Mit einem Stück Bodendiele in meiner Tasche hätte ich nur ungern die Flucht angetreten. Vielleicht sollte ich mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken…"

Eine kunstvolle, spöttische Verbeugung vollführend, versetzte er seinem Kollegen einen letzten, boshaften Tritt, bevor er fort apparierte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Tut mir leid, dass es keine besseren Neuigkeiten gibt", sagte Madam Pomfrey und nahm ihren Arm von Molly Weasleys Schulter.

Molly drehte sich zu ihrem Mann Artur um, klammerte sich an seine Brust und weinte hemmungslos. Er drückte sie an sich, wie um ihr Kraft zum geben, dann hielt er sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hob müde den Kopf, schniefte und versuchte, sich zusammenzunehmen.

„Komm schon, Liebes, unser Ron ist ein Kämpfer. Koma ist ein furchtbares Wort, aber genaugenommen ist es einfach nur Schlaf. Und du weist, wie sehr Ron seinen Schlaf mag. Stimmt's, Harry?"

Harry Potter hatte sich zwischen die bewusstlosen Gestalten seiner besten Freunde gestellt und hoffte, sie würden ihm zuliebe aufwachen. Reglos lagen sie zwischen den steifgestärkten Krankenlaken; jedoch konnte er nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass ihre Köpfe so gedreht waren, dass sie sich über die schmale Lücke hinweg ansehen konnten. Er wandte sich zu den Weasleys und lächelte sanft.

„Sie wachen wieder auf. Ich glaube, dass sie heute endlich festgestellt haben, dass die ohne einander nicht leben können."

Molly sah einen Augenblick ratlos drein, doch dann tauschte sie einen verstehenden Blick mit ihrem Ehemann, der die zurück in eine tröstende Umarmung zog.

„Wurde auch Zeit…", murmelten sie einstimmig.

Harry gesellte sich zu Madam Pomphrey, er wollte sie ungern unterbrechen, wenn sie so viel zu tun hatte, aber sie strahlte den Held des Tages an.

„Möchtest du, dass ich einen Blick auf dich werfe, Harry?"

„Nein. Nein. Es ist nichts. Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Wohl kaum, Harry. Du bist ziemlich mitgenommen."

„Na ja, ein bisschen…aber es ist nichts im Vergleich zu den anderen, die Sie hier haben. Ich wollte sie nur wegen Hermine fragen. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie nicht so schwer verletzt ist und ich weiß, dass sie zwar erschöpft ist, aber sie würde doch bei dem Zustand, in dem Ron ist, nicht ruhig schlafen. Gibt es also irgendetwas, was Sie uns nicht gesagt haben?"

Madam Pomphrey nahm Harrys Hand und tätschelte sie beruhigend.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid schon ein lästiger Haufen und oft steht ihr euch selbst im Weg. Sie war verletzt, erschöpft und stark traumatisiert, hat ständig von Ron gefaselt und dann geschrien, dass man Professor Snape finden solle. Das arme Ding, ich glaube, die immense Anstrengung hat eine Art Zusammenbruch ausgelöst. Ich musste sie ruhigstellen, was ich ihr gegeben habe, würde reichen, einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel zu betäuben – es ist nur für ihr Bestes."

„Sagten sie, ‚Snape finden?"

„Unter anderem Gefasel – ja. Keine Leiche, findet Snape, oder etwas in dieser Richtung. Nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen, Harry, ich habe schon alle möglichen dämlichen Äußerungen in Zeiten solcher Bedrängnis gehört."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und ging geschäftig zur anderen Seite des Krankenflügels, wo Neville offenbar einen besonders kleidsamen Verbandsturban trug.

Harry merkte, dass seine Kräfte nachließen, er sank auf das Ende von Rons Bett und betrachtete Hermine nachdenklich. Er wusste, dass sie alle von den letzten Ereignissen gründlich mitgenommen waren, aber von allen, die er kannte, hätte er sie als am wenigsten hysterisch bezeichnet. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie sie sich aufgemacht hatte, um Snape zu holen und dass sie Hagrid gebeten hatte, ihr zu helfen. Der Riese saß nun in einer Ecke der Krankenstation und ruhte sich aus, entschlossen, seine Schützlinge zu bewachen, nicht in der Lage, zu gehen, bevor er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich erholen würden. Harry beobachtete, wie er versuchte, das gelegentliche Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, nahm ein unbenutztes Laken vom Bettende und trug es zu ihm hinüber, bot es ihm als Taschentuch an.

„Hagrid…das hast du gut gemacht, sie so schnell hierher zu bringen. Wir sind dir alle sehr dankbar. Du hast für ihre besten Heilungsaussichten gesorgt."

„Ich hab nich das Gefühl, dass es genug war, Harry. Hätt schneller hier sein sollen."

„So sollst du nicht denken. Du bist ein Held…glaub mir."

Harry schluchzte und schnäuzte sich donnernd ins Laken.

„Danke, Harry."

„Hast du gemerkt, was mit Snapes Leiche passiert ist? Ich möchte sichergehen, dass sie mit Respekt behandelt wird."

„Die war nich da."

„Snapes Leiche war weg?"

„Ja, und jetzt, wo du's sagst, Hermine hat immer vor sich hin gemurmelt, dass er vielleicht noch lebt. Ich dachte, sie fantasiert, aber jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenke, er war nich da und diese Todesser haben sie wegen irgendwas gefoltert."

„Glaubst du, er lebt?"

„Möglich."

„Dann sollten wir ihn besser finden."


	6. Chapter 6

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel sechs**

Ellen reichte dem Mann seinen Zauberstab und wünschte sich sogleich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Er rollte ihn zwischen den Daumen und Zeigefingern beider Hände, eindeutig in Gedanken darüber, was er als nächstes tun sollte, und zum ersten Mal wurde Ellen richtig klar, dass sie absolut keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wer der Mann war, ein Heiliger oder ein Massenmörder. Ihre Befürchtungen wuchsen und sie schob sich in Richtung Tür, unter dem Vorwand, eine nicht-existierende Klingel zu hören.

„Ich sollte schnell mal…"

Krach. Klick. Die Schlafzimmertür fiel zu und verschloss sich von selbst.

Langsam drehte sich Ellen um und sah den Fremden an. Sie hatte schon genügend Verrückte in der Notaufnahme erlebt und die Lösung war immer gewesen, ruhig zu wirken, so, als habe man alles unter Kontrolle. In den allermeisten Fällen funktionierte es – mit der Ausnahme der Bestie von einem Mann im letzten Jahr, der ihr seine krallenartigen Fingernägel in die Hand gerammt und bei seiner Flucht anschließend fast zwei Polizisten getötet hatte.

_Die Art und Weise, dir selber Selbstvertrauen zu geben, Ellen, konzentrier dich, sei ruhig._

„Sir, bitte schließen sie meine Tür auf. Ich warte auf Freunde, die uns helfen wollen und ich glaube, sie sind gerade angekommen. Ich muss sie hereinlassen."

Der Mann schaute sie nur ungerührt an, flüsterte etwas Unverständliches und ihr Sessel schnellte hinter ihr durch den Raum, traf sie mit Schwung in die Kniekehlen, so dass sie mit einem überraschten Aufschrei und schlenkernden Gliedmaßen hineinfiel.

„Was glauben sie, was sie hier tun?" protestierte sie wütend, während sie versuchte, aus dem Sessel zu klettern und feststellte, dass sie ‚festklebte'.

Er betrachtete sie herablassend und drückte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

„Hören Sie, Sie arroganter Arsch…" schrie sie, all ihre vorgebliche Kontrolle über Bord werfend, nur um sofort festzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr sprechen konnte, weil ihre Zunge am Gaumen haftete. Sie wand sich und brüllte ihm eine Vielzahl unverständlicher Schimpfworte entgegen, er jedoch verschränkte lediglich seine Arme und sah gelangweilt drein.

Als sie ihrer vergeblichen Bemühungen müde wurde, richtete er den Zauberstab auf die freie Wandfläche gegenüber dem Fußende des Betts und, wie in die Tapete eingebrannt, erschien eine steile Schreibschrift.

_**Beantworten Sie meine Fragen und nur meine Fragen. Seien Sie eindeutig und fassen Sie sich kurz. Ihre Antworten werden über Ihre Zukunft bestimmen, also antworten sie wahrheitsgemäß. Das ist eine Warnung.**_

_**Wo bin ich?**_

Ungläubig starrte Ellen starrte erst auf den Mann und dann auf die Wand. Ihre Meinung über ihren Patienten verlagerte sich zu den Möglichkeiten auf der Massenmörderseite ihrer Skala und sie erschauerte unwillkürlich, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht verärgern durfte. Ihre Zunge löste sich.

„Sie sind in meiner Wohnung, in Stanlington", stellte sie ruhig fest.

_**Stanlington in England?**_

„Ja."

_**Warum bin ich hier?**_

Ellen bearbeitete ihre Lippe mit Zähnen und Zunge, jetzt kam der lächerliche Teil und ihre Zukunft hing ab davon. Sie begann mit einem unbeholfenen Stottern, aber dann dachte sie daran, dass es schließlich die Wahrheit war und fand darin Trost und Überzeugung.

„Na ja, ich…nein…na ja, Brian…warten sie einen Moment…Sie wollen die Wahrheit, gut, hier ist die Wahrheit, so verrückt und unglaublich sie auch ist…"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos apparierte auf die Ländereien von Malfoy Manor und disillusionierte sich im Gebüsch neben den Stufen des prächtigen Eingangs.

_Lucius war schon immer ein pompöser Protzer_, dachte er, während er die Affenbande des Ministeriums beobachtete, wie sie in dem Herrenhaus ein- und ausging und eine nichtendenwollende Serie von Beweismaterial sammelte, zweifellos für den Einsatz bei der Gerichtsverhandlung seines Vetters. Anscheinend waren sie imstande, sich mit bemerkenswerter Effizienz zu organisieren, wenn es um die Anklage von Todessern ging.

_Möge er in Askaban verrotten, nachdem er dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich in diesem Teufelsloch in Albanien verkommen sollte._

Er setzte sich bequemer auf den laubbedeckten Boden. Er musste sich zu Lucius' privatem Zaubertränkeraum Zugang verschaffen und sein Rekognoszieren hatte ihm zu der Erkenntnis verholfen, dass seine beste Chance darin bestand, zu warten, bis die Idioten vom Ministerium fertig oder zumindest nicht mehr so zahlreich vertreten waren. Es waren zu viele, um einen Kampf zu riskieren, und Lucius' innere Privaträume würden diese Dummköpfen sowieso nicht entdecken, darin war er sich sicher.

Während er so in seinem Versteck auf Lucius Ländereien wartete, überkam ihn die Erinnerung an die Umstände des Verrats seines Vetters, an das Stanlington Debakel. Er entsann sich des großen Stolzes, den er empfunden hatte, als sein Lord ihn zu einem geheimen Treffen bestellt, ihm eine ihn mit großer Sorge erfüllende Angelegenheit mitgeteilt und ihn gebeten hatte, diese für ihn aus der Welt zu schaffen. Er war mehr als froh gewesen, zu Diensten sein zu können. Sein Herr hatte herausgefunden, dass mehrere einflussreiche Blutsverräterfamilien, die durch ihren Verrat ins Fadenkreuz des Lords geraten waren, schon seit Jahrzehnten den Tod ihrer Kinder vortäuschten und diese bei Muggeln verbargen. Sie sollten nur im Falle des Todes seines Meisters von ihrer wahren Natur erfahren und freien Zugang zu ihren wiedererweckten Zauberkräften haben, oder im Fall des Untergangs aller Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Sie sollten Dumbledores einzige und letzte Armee des Lichts sein und waren eines seiner größten Geheimnisse.

Eltern sind schwach in Bezug auf ihre Kinder. Sein Meister ließ sich durch dieses so gelegen kommende Ableben derer, die er bereits für seine ruchlosen Zwecke vor ihrem Tod vorgesehen waren, nicht an der Nase herumführen und die rigorose Anwendung seiner exquisiten Foltermethoden veranlasste mehr als ein Elternteil dazu, um das eigene Leben im Tausch gegen das ihres bedauernswerten Nachwuchses zu flehen. Er hatte die Armee des Lichts Stück für Stück erledigt und seine wahren Beweggründe hinter der Anzettellung wahlloser Überfälle auf Muggel verborgen.l

Bis nur noch ein Kind übrig blieb. Sie war die älteste. Das Kind einer von Dumbledores engsten Vertrauten. Sein ‚Tod' hatte die Zaubererwelt erschüttert, Bilder seiner ‚trauernden' Eltern hatten wochenlang den Tagespropheten geziert. Der Meister hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, den Eltern einen Beweis seines Überlebens zu entlocken. Der Vater war in dem selben Scharmützel gestorben, in dem Mad Eye Moody sein berüchtigtes Auge verloren hatte und die Mutter verließ nur selten ihr hochgeschütztes Heim. Dennoch vermutete der Lord Betrug. Xanthos selbst war in die Familienkruft eingebrochen und hatte ein Stück der Decke gestohlen, mit der das Kind beerdigt worden war, angeblich hatte es sich nie von ihr getrennt. Es gab keine Leiche, was den Verdacht des Dunklen Lords weiter anfachte, und er hatte den Deckenrest an Theran weitergegeben, der wie ein Trüffelschwein daran geschnüffelt hatte und dann in Verfolgung der Spur in der Nacht verschwunden war.

Er hatte fast vier Monate gebraucht, aber er hatte sie gefunden und ein kleines Stückchen von ihr unter seinen widerlichen Fingernägeln mitgebracht, damit der Lord ihre Abstammung überprüfen konnte. Ihr Meister war erfreut gewesen und hatte sie mit der höchsten Belohnung ausgezeichnet, die aus der Erlaubnis zur Eliminierung ihres Lebens und das ihrer Nachkommen bestand. Wie Lucius und Snape sich doch dagegen gewehrt und protestiert hatten – nur um für diese Unverschämtheit einige anständige _Crucios_ zu erhalten.

Sie hatten sie kurze Zeit beschattet, ihr Haus beobachtet und den Mord geplant. Sie hatten gewartet, bis sie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und ihr eine halbe Stunde gegeben, um sich häuslich niederzulassen und zu entspannen und damit ihre Verletzlichkeit zu erhöhen, und dann hatten sie mit einem einfachen _Alohomora_ die Hintertür aufgebrochen.

Das Haus war seltsam ruhig gewesen, sie hofften, dass ihr brüllendes Baby ihr Eindringen noch mehr hatte überdecken können. Sie stiegen leise die Stufen hinauf und grinsten einander mit verschwörerischem Spott an, als sie das unmissverständliche Stöhnen einer Frau beim Orgasmus hörten. Sie schlichen den Flur entlang zum hintersten Schlafzimmer, dem Geräusch entgegen. Plötzlich hielt Theran an, schnüffelte und deutete auf die geschlossene Tür, an der sie gerade vorbeigingen. Leise stieß er sie auf und sie sahen sich dem Sohn des Opfers gegenüber, der auf wackeligen Beinen stand und sich an der Seite seines Bettchens festhielt. Der scharfsinnige kleine Mistkerl setzte beim Anblick der beiden Mörder in seinem Zimmer zu einem Schrei tiefsten Entsetzens an. Theran durchquerte den Raum schnell und stellte ihn mit einer kurzen Umdrehung ruhig, die letzten Ausläufer seines Schreis wurden von der Lust seiner Mutter übertönt.

Theran grinste, voll im Rausch des Tötens, und gesellte sich zu Xanthos vor dem Schlafzimmer der Eltern. Sie brachen die Tür auf und trafen auf ihr Opfer, wie es immer noch vom Ehemann durchdrungen war, der seinen Orgasmus auskostete. Xanthos blieb bei der Tür stehen, zerschnitt die Halsschlagader der Ehemanns mit einem _Septumsempra_, und Theran genoss es, mit seinem Blut bespritzt zu werden, während er das Oper langsam erdrosselte, so dass beide den jeweils anderen in langandauernden Horror sterben sehen konnten. Er war sehr stolz auf sein Werk.

Sie waren im vollen Glauben an ihren Sieg zu ihrem Meister zurückgekehrt, aber der Talisman, den er geschaffen hatte, damit er von der kompletten Vernichtung der Armee des Lichts in Kenntnis gesetzt werden konnte, leuchtete nicht. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gnadenlos ihre Erinnerungen durchkämmt, entschlossen, herauszufinden, was falsch gelaufen war. Fast hätte er alle Erinnerungen ausgelöscht, indem er den Mord wieder und wieder abrief. Er besah sich Therans Hände, wie sie den weißen Hals umschlangen und beobachtete, wie die Verräterin ihren Angreifer mit wohlmanikürten Händen zerkratzte. Von den schmerzhaften Wunden, die Theran ihr ein paar Tage zuvor zugefügt haben musste, als er die Gewebeprobe beschafft hatte, war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie war eine Betrügerin.

Lucius hatte keine Zeit verschwendet, seinen Meister von Xanthos Niedertracht zu überzeugen. Der Komplize hatte ihn nicht weiter interessiert, er sah in ihm lediglich einen Einfaltspinsel, der von Xanthos' wahrer Verbindung zu Dumbledore nichts wusste. Tatsächlich manipulierte er den Dummkopf dazu, ebenfalls an die Schuld seines ehemaligen Partners zu glauben und ermutigte ihn, seine diesbezüglichen Befürchtungen dem Dunklen Lord mitzuteilen. Xanthos wurde zum Verräter erklärt, Theran erhielt den Befehl, ihn aufzuspüren und Snape wurde losgeschickt, um den Auftrag richtig zu beenden. Snape kehrte zurück, kurz nachdem der Talisman angefangen hatte grellrot zu leuchten und der Dunkle Lord hatte das Opfer nur kurz begutachten müssen, um das Erreichen seines Ziels zu bestätigen – die Armee des Lichts war ausgelöscht.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen beendete die Geschichte, die sie in ihre gegenwärtige Situation gebracht hatte: Von einem Verrückten an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Es war unmöglich, aus seinem Gesicht etwas herauszulesen, er gab keinerlei Hinweise ob er ihre glaubte. Während sie sprach, hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich auszuruhen und Kräfte zu sammeln. An einer Stelle hatte sie gedacht, er sei eingeschlafen und hatte ihre Erzählung unterbrochen, woraufhin ein mörderischer Blick sie zum Weitermachen animiert hatte.

Jetzt hatte er Kraft genug, sich in eine sitzende Position zu schieben. Ellen verzog das Gesicht, als ein blutiges Rinnsal aus dem Verband floss und den Kragen des Schlafanzugs befleckte. Er starrte wütend auf den Tropf und zog verwirrt an dem Katheder. Diesmal musste Ellen sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht loszulachen, als ihm wahrhaftig die Tränen in die Augen traten. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und bedachte sie mit einem eisigen Blick.

_**Wer hat gewonnen?**_

Ellen sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie? Was den gewonnen?"

_**Die Schlacht…und stellen Sie meine Geduld nicht so auf die Probe.**_

„Welche Schlacht? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

_**Die Schlacht von Hogwarts.**_

„Hogwat?"

_**JETZT REICHT'S! Entweder der Dunkle Lord hat gesiegt oder Ihre Mutter hätte inzwischen nach Ihnen gesehen. Das ist die einzige Erklärung für ihre stümperhafte Versorgung meiner Wunden und Ihre offensichtliche, andauernde Ignoranz. Ich kann nur sicher gehen, wenn ich bestimmte Ereignisse selbst sehen kann – ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie das verstehen, Elena.**_

„Mutter? Meine Mutter ist tot und ich verstehe überhaupt nichts und mein Name ist Ellen", stammelte sie, ihre Stimme voller Furcht und Verwirrung.

_**Ruhe.**_

Ellens Zunge klebte wieder einmal unangenehm am Gaumen.

_**Es gibt vieles, was ich bis jetzt noch nicht richtig verstehe. Ich bin ein gebranntmarkter Mann und weiß nicht, wem ich trauen kann. Aber soviel weiß ich sicher. Ihr Name ist Elena – Elena McGonnagal.**_

Während er ihren Kopf zum Stillhalten zwang, blickte ihr der Kidnapper tief in ihre verwirrten, ängstlichen Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Ihr Kidnapper zog sich aus ihrem Geist zurück und löste die Zauber, die sie an den Stuhl fesselten. In blanker Wut funkelte sie an und rannte dann nach nebenan ins Badezimmer, schaffte es gerade noch zum Waschbecken, bevor sie sich heftig übergeben musste. Ob das nun durch extreme Übermüdung und Dehydrierung hervorgerufen worden war oder durch die Demütigung des Durchforstens ihrer schmerzhaftesten und kostbarsten Erinnerungen durch einen Fremden, darüber war sie sich nicht sicher. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wandfliesen und ließ sich zu Boden sinken, löste sich auf in einer Flut angestauter Verzweiflung. Einer Flut, die sie über ein Jahr lang unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte. Sie zog ein Handtuch vom Ständer und ließ sich ganz auf den Boden fallen, rollte sich zusammen, vergrub den Kopf in dem schweren Frottierstoff und schluchzte so leise, wie es ihrem gebrochenen Herzen möglich war.

Wie viel Zeit verging, wusste sie nicht, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, bevor ihre Verzweiflung soweit zurückgegangen war, dass ihr Körper ihr wieder gehorchte. Sie merkte, dass es klingelte.

Das Handtuch festhaltend, nicht gewillt, den Bastard von einem Fremden auch nur ein Jota ihres Schmerzes sehen zu lassen, rannte sie los, um sich das Telefon vom Nachttisch zu schnappen.

„Hallo."

„Ellie, das hat aber lange gedauert. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Connor, als er die Mattigkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte.

„Ich bin OK. Nur ein bisschen überfordert und geschafft", log sie und drehte dem Fremden bewusst den Rücken zu. Sie stand in dem Erker ihres Fensters und blickte auf die Straße hinunter, ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Sie schätzte, dass es auf Mittag zuging.

„Wie geht es dem Gothictypen?"

„Er ist wach."

„Teufel noch mal, das ist erstaunlich. Du scheinst davon nicht besonders begeistert zu sein. Kleiner Streit unter Liebenden?"

„Verdammt noch mal, Connor, wie oft noch? Ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Schon gut, ich merke, dass dein Sinn für Humor gerade Pause macht. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, was ich herausgefunden habe."

„Überasche mich", sagte sie mit trockener Affektiertheit.

„Der Gothicjunge hat eine massive Menge an Kobragift geladen und sollte ohne Zweifel tot sein. Ich nehme mal an, ‚wach' bedeutet er ist nicht tot…"

Während sie telefonierte, drehte Ellen sich träge um und betrachtete den Mann. Sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob ihr Hippokratischer Eid ihr im Moment wirklich etwas bedeutete. Wenn es jetzt zu einem Herzstillstand käme, wäre sie nicht sicher, ob sie sich vom Fleck bewegen würde. Ungerührt stellte sie fest, dass er wirklich noch lebte.

„Sehr klug bemerkt."

„Na ja, ich glaube, ich weiß wahrscheinlich, wieso…" er machte eine dramatische Pause und seufzte, als Ellen stumm blieb.

„Weißt du, manchmal kannst du eine richtige Spaßverderberin sein. Ich frage mich, warum ich dich so liebe…"

Connors Stimme verstummte, als ihm zu seinem großen Ärger bewusst wurde, dass er gerade die Gefühle gebeichtet hatte, die er schon seit Monaten verborgen hielt, wartend, auf den richtigen Moment hinarbeitend, an dem sie begonnen hätte, mit ihrer Trauer fertigzuwerden und neu zu beginnen. Und jetzt gerade hatte er alles kaputtgemacht.

Es war eine Offenbarung, mit der Ellen gerade jetzt nichts anfangen konnte. Sie schluckte heftig und machte ihre Stimme weich, damit er sich durch ihr Ausweichen nicht zurückgesetzt fühlen würde.

„Also, Superdoc, was hat meinen Patienten denn nun gerettet?"

Connor war froh über die Schonfrist – im Moment zumindest.

„Er hat eine große Menge langkettiges Immunoglobulin im Blut, das viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Kobragegengift aufweist. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, es erscheint zehnmal so wirksam zu sein wie Standardimmunoglobulin. Das Zeug bedeutet einen Durchbruch, Ellen."

„Connor, der Kerl existiert für das Krankenhaus nicht, denk dran. Lass dich nicht zu sehr mitreisen… Wann kommst du zurück? Ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Bald, Ellie. Ich mach nur noch ein paar Protokolle."

„Bleib nicht zu lang, ja?"

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du klingst so…weinerlich."

Ellen grinste, nur Connor schaffte es, abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung als ‚weinerlich' abzutun.

„Mir geht's prächtig. Bring mir nur Kaffee mit."

„Klar, keine Sorge."

Ellen durchquerte das Zimmer und stellte das Telefon in die Basis zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn ansehen musste, aber sie war immer noch so verdammt verärgert. Die Ärztin in ihr kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche. _Du musst nach ihm sehen. Der Tropf wird jetzt durch sein, reiß dich zusammen und zeig ihm nicht deine Angst_.

Steif stand sie neben ihm, den Kopf gesenkt, das Handtuch zusammenrollend und ihren Ärger niederkämpfend. Sobald sie das geschafft hatte, hob sie mit einem Ruck den Kopf und sprach ihn direkt und selbstsicher an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer oder was Sie sind, aber Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber ist unmöglich. Ich habe versucht, unter großem beruflichen und persönlichen Risiko Ihnen die beste Pflege zukommen zu lassen, die unter diesen extrem schwierigen Umständen möglich war, und im Gegenzug nehmen Sie mich gefangen und dringen gewaltsam in meinen Geist ein. Ellen Rafferty möchte Ihren Katheder rausreißen und Sie auf die Straße setzen, Dr. Ellen Rafferty jedoch will das nicht zulassen."

Der Mann zuckte leicht zusammen, und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch zurückgelegt hatte und fast schuldbewusst wirkte. Unwillkürlich wurde ihr Gebaren sanfter und sie stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass ihre Stimme etwas weicher wurde.

„Sie waren sehr schwer krank, und auch wenn physikalische Gesetze auf Sie nicht zuzutreffen scheinen, glaube ich dennoch, dass Sie weiterhin meiner Pflege bedürfen. Ich möchte gerne nach Ihrer Wunde sehen und einige weitere Untersuchungen vornehmen. Geben Sie mir Ihr Wort, dass Sie mich nicht wieder angreifen werden?"

Zögernd wollte Ellen ihm den Zauberstab reichen, damit er schreiben konnte, aber er stoppte ihre Hand mit der seinigen, woraufhin sie heftig zurückzuckte.

„Entschuldigung."

Für einen Augenblick war Ellen sprachlos. Die hauchige, undeutliche, krächzende Stimme war verschwunden, ersetzt durch ein tiefes, klares Grollen. Sie nahm sich zusammen und antwortete.

„Das ist aber auch das Mindeste, was Sie tun können. Darf ich sie jetzt untersuchen?"

„Natürlich."

Sie besah ihn kurz von oben bis unten und stellte ohne die Überraschung, die sie normalerweise empfunden hätte, fest, dass er in ihrer Abwesenheit den Tropf herausgerissen hatte und jetzt offenbar ein dunkelgrünes Nachthemd trug. Der Katheder war noch intakt, und ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, er hätte den auch versucht herauszuziehen. Sie packte sein Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu kontrollieren und sagte, während sie zählte.

„Sie haben also ihre Stimme wiedergefunden."

„Ich hatte sie nie verloren", entgegnete er.

Herausfordernd hob sie ihre Augenbrauen.

„Einige einfache Heilzauber", bot er ihr als Erklärung an.

„Heilzauber…natürlich, wie dumm von mir, dass ich das nicht selber versucht habe…" Ihre Augenbrauen blieben in Skepsisstellung. „Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass Sie sich mit einem Zauberspruch geheilt haben?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ja. Genaugenommen waren es mehrere Zaubersprüche. Ich dachte, ich sollte besser etwas unternehmen, da ich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie aufnahmebereit Sie nach ihrer Rückkehr sein würden."

„Nicht sehr", sagte sie geradeheraus, während sie seine Wunde untersuchte und voller Erstaunen feststellte, dass bereits ein Heilungsprozess eingesetzt hatte, der normalerweise 48 Stunden in Anspruch hätte nehmen sollen. Es gab keine offene Wunde mehr, nur noch eine hässliche, rosafarbene Ansammlung von Nähten und Narben.

„Könnten Sie bitte die Höflichkeit haben, mir zu sagen, wer Sie sind?" fügte sie hinzu, während sie weiterhin die Wunde begutachtete.

„Professor Severus Snape."

„Professor?? Professor wovon? Zauberei vielleicht?"

„Ich bin Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

„Aber gewiss doch", spottete sie.

Die Haltung des Professors änderte sich und ein kurzfristiges Gefühl der Angst überkam sie, bevor sie sicherstellte, dass er sie nicht verletzen wollte.

„Mir reicht dieses ständige Infragestellen langsam. Mir ist klar, dass ich hier einen Vorteil habe, weil ich als einziger von uns beiden über alles im Bilde bin. Wir könnten mit diesem ziellosen Geplänkel weitermachen, aber ich bezweifle, dass einer von uns die Persönlichkeit hat, es lange fortzusetzen. Wenn Sie also damit einverstanden sind, kann ich einen Zauberspruch anwenden, der Ihre wahre Natur offenlegt, und, da es nie in meiner Absicht stand, Sie zu verletzen, werde ich im Gegenzug zulassen, dass Sie Zugang zu einigen meiner Erinnerungen erhalten, die für unsere Situation sachdienlich sind. Wenn Sie dem zustimmen, werden sich unsere gegenwärtigen Gesprächsthemen von selbst erledigen und wir können weitermachen."

Ellen ging zum Sessel und ließ sich hineinfallen. Diese Nacht und dieser Tag passierten nicht wirklich, hatte sie einen Zusammenbruch gehabt? Das alles war so unglaublich und dennoch schien es hier fundierte Beweise zu geben für etwas, was sie sich sonst nicht erklären konnte. Sie kam sich bereits vor, als habe sie jedes Bisschen an Würde, das sie einmal besessen hatte, an diesen Mann verloren; jede Selbstschutzbarriere war niedergerissen worden, ganz offensichtlich beeinflusste er irgendwie ihr Urteilsvermögen. Was hatte sie denn noch zu verlieren?

„Was für Zaubersprüche?" fragte sie zaghaft.

„Erst werde ich den Schutzzauber beseitigen, der Ihren Hexenstatus und Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt. Wenn Sie das verarbeitet haben, werde ich ausgewählte Stränge meiner Erinnerungen vorübergehend auf Sie übertragen."

„Sie haben mich also völlig ungeschützt gesehen, jede verborgene Pein und jedes Verlangen, mein persönliches Allerheiligstes und ich bekomme ‚ausgewählte Stränge'?"

„Im Moment. Bitte glauben Sie mir, ich habe ein unerfreuliches Leben geführt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es hilfreich wäre, nur um einen Rest von Höflichkeit aufrechtzuerhalten, meine Erinnerungen jetzt ganz und gar mit Ihnen zu teilen. Sie wären äußerst verletzend."

„ICH BIN SCHON ÄUSSERST VERLETZT!"

„Ich versuche nicht, mein Handeln zu entschuldigen. Ich konnte meinem Urteilsvermögen nicht trauen. Ich bin aufgewacht und befand mich in einer sehr unbequemen Lage in einer völlig fremden Umgebung, angeblich ‚behandelt' von dem Beweis einer meiner größten Verrätereien. Es war nicht die schützende Umgebung, die ich von dem Amulett zu erwarten gewohnt war. Unter dieser Voraussetzung und bei der Tatsache, dass mein ehemaliger Meister eine Vorliebe für psychologische Folter hat, konnte ich mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Sie echt waren. Ich brauchte Beweise.

„Amulett?" erkundigte sich Ellen in dem Versuch, seinen Erklärungen zu folgen.

„Ich habe es in meinem Haar gefunden."

„Oh, das Ding."

„Das…Ding ist ein äußerst kostbares verzaubertes Artefakt. Ihr Pate hat es für mich beschafft. Merlin allein weiß, wie, sein Verbleib war jahrhundertelang unbekannt, aber er hat ein Talent, das zu sehen, was vielen verborgen bleibt."

Er machte eine Pause, wieder einmal huschte ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns über sein Gesicht, er blinzelte und fuhr fort.

„Es wurde von einer mächtigen Hexe geschmiedet, die Wissenschaftler spekulieren ad nauseam über den Namen der Zauberin, können sich aber nicht einigen. Alle Versionen der Legende stimmen darin überein, dass sie das Amulett geschaffen hat, um ihren Sohn zu schützen. Sie gab es ihm am Vorabend einer entscheidenden Schlacht. Sehr wahrscheinlich war er dem Feind zahlenmäßig unterlegen und glaubte, dass er sterben würde. Sie verzauberte das Amulett so, dass es ihm Schutz finden und ihn in Sicherheit bringen würde im Fall seines nahenden Todes. Es mag jetzt genügen, zu erwähnen, dass er in dem darauffolgenden Blutbad der einzige Überlebende war."

Ellen runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Also, um das noch mal klar zu stellen. Dieser kleine Klunker stellt fest, dass Sie am Sterben sind, alarmiert jemanden, der ihnen einen Helfer kidnappt und transportiert Sie anschließend beide in die high-tech-medizinische Sicherheit eines Schlafzimmers???"

„So sieht es aus, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Ihr werter, verschiedener Pate, ‚Brian' (er verdrehte die Augen) das Wort ‚Mittelsmann' dem ‚Entführwer' vorziehen würde, Elena."

„Es heißt Ellen, sogar ‚Brian', der verstorbene Kidnapper und mutmaßliche Pate hat das auf die Reihe gekriegt! Und wieso spiele ich eine Rolle in einem Verrat, den Sie begangen haben?"

„Ich glaube, es schmerzte ihn, an Sie als Elena zu denken, wo sie doch Ihres Geburtsrechts beraubt waren. Er besuchte Sie oft als Ellen. Ihre Erinnerungen wurden zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit unterdrückt, und unter anderem biete ich jetzt an, diese zurückzugeben. Sie werden viel mehr verstehen, wenn Sie mir erlauben, ihnen zu helfen."

Ellen ließ den Kopf zwischen ihre Knie sinken. Der heftige Kopfschmerz war zurückgekehrt und sie stellte sich der Tatsache, dass sie nur noch sehr wenig körperlichen oder seelischen Kampfgeist in sich hatte. Unkenntnis war keine Option mehr für sie, sie musste unbedingt Bescheid wissen. War sie verrückt oder eine Hexe? Sie blickte auf und suchte bewusst seine Augen.

„Gut. Bringen wir es hinter uns. Tun Sie, was nötig ist."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos war noch nie ein geduldiger Mann gewesen. Er hatte es gerade mal knapp zwei Stunden im Gebüsch ausgehalten und beobachtet, wie das Ministerium im Herrenhaus ein- und ausging, als er entschied, dass Askaban vielleicht doch der Warterei darauf, dass diese gehirnlosen Marionetten mit ihrer Arbeit fertig würden, vorzuziehen sei. Er musste handeln und daher musste er für eine Ablenkung sorgen. Zwei gigantische, marmorne Drachen bewachten die Vorderseite des Herrenhausdaches an zwei gegenüberliegenden Ecken, und um ihren vorgegebenen Apparierpunkt auf dem Gelände zu erreichen, liefen die Ministeriumsmarionetten direkt unter einem von ihnen entlang, etwas 200 Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der Xanthos sich disillusieroniert hatte.

Das Aussprechen musste präzise sein und punktgenau auf die Sekunde erfolgen. Warum nicht eine perfekte Ablenkung herstellen und gleichzeitig vom Tod mindestens eines Feindes profitieren? Er hatte es genau berechnet und das schwächste Glied ausgesucht, indem er den etwas älteren Zauberer beim Hin- und Zurücklaufen beobachtet, und dabei festgestellt hatte, dass er bei jedem Mal langsamer wurde. _Keine Angst, alter Mann, dies wird dein letzter Gang werden_, überlegte er kalt lächelnd und ging in die Hocke, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Sethbert Quigley-Bell war froh darüber, ins Ministerium zurückkehren zu können. Er war bereits vor einigen Jahren von seinem Posten als Angestellter des Zauberergamots in den Ruhestand getreten und seine anfängliche Begeisterung über seine vorübergehende Rückkehr in die vertraute Umgebung, um bei der Flut der Todesserprozesse auszuhelfen, hatte bereits nach ein paar Stunden nachgelassen. Als Dank dafür, dass er ein wertvoller Verbündeter gewesen war in Shacklebolts Aurorenzeit, als dieser ein paar Gefälligkeiten vom Ministerium brauchte, war er einer der ersten gewesen, die vom Tod Voldemorts erfahren hatten. Immer noch hochmotiviert, hatte er sich dem Team angeboten, das die Bearbeitung der Anklage gegen Lucius Malfoy als Aufgabe hatte, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er schon immer voller Verachtung für den arroganten Schnösel gewesen war und voller Freude darüber, dass dieser seinen Wohnsitz in Askaban nehmen würde. Mittlerweile zeigten sich jedoch seine 152 Jahre und aus seinem lockeren Schritt war ein müdes Schlurfen zurück zum Apparierpunkt geworden. Reaktions- und Hörvermögen waren durch das Alter und die Gebrechlichkeit eingeschränkt und er hatte kaum wahrgenommen, dass die Warnrufe seiner Kollegen ihm galten. Als er verwirrt aufschaute, schlug ihn der große, herabstürzende Marmorklumpen zu Boden.

Und so schlich Xanthos unbemerkt ins Herrenhaus und gratulierte sich im Stillen zu dem perfekt ausgeführten, wortlosen _Bombarda,_ der das Marmormonster zum Splittern und donnernden Herabstürzen gebracht hatte. Wie bei dem Aufruhr draußen vorherzusehen, war die Küche leer; außerdem hätte Malfoy sich nie dazu herabgelassen, sich hier aufzuhalten. Xanthos blieb vor dem Herd stehen, murmelte eine schwarzmagische Beschwörung und schob sich mit der Leichtigkeit eines Lufthauchs durch das Gerät und die Backsteinwand dahinter in das erste von Malfoys geheimen Gemächern. In der Bibliothek machte er kurz Halt und suchte sich seine Unterlagen zusammen, dann schritt er zielgerichtet in den Zaubertränkeraum, während er gleichzeitig die Zutaten zum Arbeitstisch beschwor und den Brenner unter dem Zinnkessel entfachte.

„Bald schon, Snape, gibt es keinen Ort mehr, wo du dich verstecken kannst", knurrte er.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry war in der kriegsverwüsteten Bibliothek eingeschlafen, während er nach Verfolgungszaubern forschte. Hagrid hatte ihn mit einer erdrückenden Umarmung aufgeweckt, nachdem er das ganze zerstörte Schloss nach ihm abgesucht hatte. Er war nur mit Therans Leiche aus der Heulenden Hütte zurückgekehrt, fest davon überzeugt, dass der andere Todesser sich ins Schloss geschlichen und Harry geschnappt hatte. Deshalb saß er jetzt am Bibliothekseingang, starr und benommen von Erleichterung und Erschöpfung. Harry versuchte ihm zu versichern, dass Hermine ihm das Entkommen des Todessers verzeihen würde und er seinerseits tat das gleiche bei Harry bezüglich des Einschlafens. Keiner von beiden war wirklich überzeugt. So fand Ginny Weasley die beiden zusammengesunken, den Kopf in den Händen, der Inbegriff der Verzweiflung. Mit einem Blick auf Harrys Gesicht erkannte sie, dass er Sorgen hatte und bestand darauf, dass er ihr seinen Kummer mitteile. Harry hatte bereits entschieden, dass, falls er Voldemort überlebte, Ginny sein einziger verbleibender Grund für ein Weiterleben sein würde. Sie würden ein unzertrennliches Team sein, und daher erzählte er ihr ohne zu zögern alles, was er über Snapes Überleben vermutete.

„Gut, wir müssen ihn finden und wir werden ihn finden, aber eigentlich suche ich dich, um dir zu sagen, dass Hermine zu sich gekommen ist", lächelte sie. „Sie fragt nach dir."

Hagrid stahlte und blickte aber sofort wieder bedenklich drein, während Harry Ginny in eine Umarmung zog, die ihr jedes einzelne Quäntchen seiner ungefilterten Gefühle vermittelte. Er erhielt die massive Gewissheit, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden, als sie jede Sekunde dieser Umarmung genoss, so lange, bis ihm pflichtbewusst einfiel, dass sie ihre Freundin besuchen mussten und er sich widerstrebend löste.

Hagrid auf das felsbrockengroße Knie klopfend, begann er: „Komm schon, großer Junge, packen wir's an."

„Was packen wir an?" fragte Ginny.

Harry erklärte, warum sie glaubten, Hermine im Stich gelassen zu haben.

„Oh, habt euch nicht so. Denkt ihr denn nicht, wir hätten alle etwas, was uns leid tut? Wir haben alle zu viel verloren. Ihr zwei seid am Leben, das ist es, was für sie zählt, genau wie für uns alle."

Harry packte sie und zog sie in einen lippenzerquetschenden Kuss, flüsterte‚danke' in ihre Wange als sie sich trennten und beobachtete belustigt, wie Hagrid feuerrot wurde und mit seinen Schnürsenkeln spielte, während er aufstand.

„Recht haste", sagte er hustend und ging voran zum Krankenflügel.

Plötzlich blieb Ginny stehen.

„Vielleicht könnten wir einen kleinen Umweg machen und ihr ein paar Informationen besorgen", sagte sie nachdenklich und eindeutig tief inmitten irgendwelcher Überlegungen.

Harry und Hagrid blickten ratlos drein.

„Dumbledores Portrait", erklärte sie.

„Oh…" Beide versuchten, es so zu sagen, als wüssten sie Bescheid, aber sie sahen immer noch verwirrt aus.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft.

„Nach dem, was du gesagt hast, war Snape die ganze Zeit Dumbledores Mann, nicht wahr?"

„Eh – ja", nickte Harry und fing an zu verstehen.

„Wenn sie wirklich unter einer Decke steckten, weiß er vielleicht etwas, das uns helfen kann. Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder?"

Harry strahlte sie an mit einem Ausdruck, der weit mehr war als Stolz und Hagrid fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein riesiger, stotternder Anstandswauwau.

„Vielleicht ist es das beste, wenn ihr zwei, eh…weiter geht…also…eh…zu Professor Dumbledore. Ich…eh..geh dann mal zu Hermine und erklären und so weiter."

Harry nickte, stimmte zu und schenkte seinem riesigen Freund einen wissenden Blick des Dankes. Er schlang einen besitzergreifenden Arm um Ginnys Taille und dirigierte sie in Richtung auf das Büro des Schulleiters und hoffentlich auch einiger Antworten.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Du hast WAS getan?" Professor McGonnagal schrie auf das Portrait ein, das für ihren Wutanfall verantwortlich war. Der ehemalige Schulleiter schien sie zu ignorieren und pfiff ein irritierendes Liedchen, sich die Ohren mit den Fingern zuhaltend.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich nicht hätte schlafen sollen, nicht einmal ein Nickerchen hätte ich machen sollen", wütete sie und tigerte zwischen dem Schreibtisch und dem Kamin hin und her.

„Von allen Leuten, denen du sie hättest aussetzen können…du hattest kein Recht…Ich hätte es sein sollen, Albus. ICH!" schrie sie und ließ sich in höchster Wut in den holzgeschnitzten Schulleiterstuhl fallen.

Die anderen Portraits sahen mit gebannter Aufmerksamkeit zu, noch nie hatten sie erlebt, dass die unerschütterliche Minerva McGonnagal dermaßen explosive ihre Fassung verlor.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du noch am Leben wärst, würde ich dich in eine Maus verwandeln und meinen Animagus mit seinem Abendessen spielen lassen!...Warum, Albus, warum? Ich habe fünfunddreißig Jahre darauf gewartet. Ich habe die wertvollste Seele in meinem Leben aufgegeben und gerade als ich kurz davor stehe, sie wiederzubekommen, machst du alles kaputt, alles…!"

Sie ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und begann vor Kummer zu heulen, nicht nur um ihrer selber willen, Minerva McGonnagal war sich immer bewusst gewesen, dass sie das Opfer vor fünfunddreißig Jahren für das Gemeinwohl gebracht hatte. Nein, sie schluchzte für alle, die gefallen waren. Die Schlacht hatte alle Herzen entzwei gerissen, aber für sie hatte der Fall Voldemorts das Erreichen eines noch größeren persönlichen Ziels bedeutet. Er versetzte sie in die Lage, die Tochter, die sie in einem Muggelnest ausgesetzt hatte, wiederzufinden und wieder in ihr rechtmäßiges Erbe einzuführen. Sie hatte davon geträumt, wie sie sie begrüßen würde, sie langsam und vorsichtig an ihre Fähigkeiten heranführen würde, Freundschaft schließen würde, in der übergroßen Hoffnung, mit der Zeit ihre Vergebung zu gewinnen und das Recht, wieder die Mutter zu sein, die sie ihr immer verzweifelt hatte sein wollen. Und dieser Traum lag nun in Trümmern.

Ihr Kummer wurde unterbrochen durch das unverwechselbare leise Schaben des Wasserspeiers, der jemandem Einlass gewährte. Sie zauberte sich ein Taschentuch, sprach einen Fassungszauber, tupfte sich die Augen trocken und putzte sich die Nase, und als Harry und Ginny vor ihr standen, hätte keiner geglaubt, dass sie jemals etwas anderes gewesen war, als der Inbegriff der Beherrschung.

„Ich dachte, Sie beide wären auf der Krankenstation. Haben Sie nicht gehört, dass Hermine wach ist?" sprach sie mit ihrer gewohnten Deutlichkeit und einem knappen Lächeln.

„Ja, wir wissen es, und es sind großartige Neuigkeiten, aber wir hofften, dass Professor Dumbledore uns ein paar Fragen beantworten kann. Wir hoffen, dass wir die Antworten zu Hermine bringen können."

„Aha. Darf ich fragen, welche Fragen so dringend sein könnten? Sie sind beide körperlich und gefühlsmäßig angeschlagen. Kann das nicht warten?"

„Nein, Professor, tut mir leid, aber das kann es nicht"; entgegnete Harry mit einer entschlossenen Härte in der Stimme, die der Lehrerin nicht entging.

„Es betrifft Professor Snape", beendete er den Satz laut in die Richtung, in der Dumbledores Portrait hing, das offenbar ungerührt Ohrenschmalz untersuchte.

Professor McGonnagal stand auf und strich sich müde über den Nasenrücken. Harry schien es, als kämpfe sie mit sich darüber, was sie sagen sollte.

„Welche möglichen Fragen gibt es denn jetzt noch zu Professor Snape? Können wir ihn nicht einfach in Frieden ruhen lassen?"

„Das ist es ja – wir glauben nicht, dass er ‚ruht'. Jemand hat seinen Körper weggebracht und Hermine glaubt, er könnte noch am Leben sein."

„Hermine war nicht zurechnungsfähig und halbtot, Harry, warum sollten ihre offensichtlichen Albträume Sie etwas angehen", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

Ginny betrachtete ihre Hauslehrerin misstrauisch. Zum allerersten Mal hatte sie den deutlichen Eindruck, dass Professor Minerva McGonnagal nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Harry versuchte, höflich, aber bestimmt, seine Meinung zu verteidigen und wiederholte seine Bitte, mit Dumbledore sprechen zu dürfen, als Ginny unerwartet die Hand ihrer Lehrerin ergriff und ihr ernst ins Gesicht sah.

„Sie wissen, dass er lebt, nicht wahr?"

Diese zog ihre Hand zurück und drehte ihren Schülern den Rücken zu, verlangte, dass sie gehen sollten, als Dumbledore sich endlich zum Reden entschloss.

„Ich glaube, dass die Zeit des Schwindelns jetzt vorbei ist – nicht wahr, Minerva? Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Severus unsere Hilfe braucht, wenn, wie ich es von den Gemälden in der Bibliothek gehört habe, diese beiden hier Recht haben, und er wirklich von einem Todesser verfolgt wird."

Minerva McGonnagal presste die Hand auf ihren Mund und sank in den reichverzierten Holzstuhl, dann sprach sie ein einziges, verzweifeltes Wort:

„Elena."…


	8. Chapter 8

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 8

Severus Snape hatte selten Mitleid mit irgendjemandem und er verabscheute es noch viel mehr, wenn ihm dieses von anderen entgegengebracht wurde. Daher traf es ihn überraschend, dass er es für die erschöpfte Frau neben sich empfand, die vor schierer seelischer und körperlicher Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie lag äußerst unbequem, saß nur noch halb auf dem Sessel, während ihr Oberkörper auf das Bett gesackt und ihr Hals ungünstig gestreckt war. Er zuckte beim Hinsehen zusammen und tastete automatisch nach dem Verband, der immer noch seine eigene, in Heilung befindliche Wunde bedeckte. Eine Wunde , die ihn nach wie vor mit bösartigen Schmerzen plagte, wann immer er versuchte, sich zu bewegen.

Nachdem sie ihn beschuldigt hatte, sie verletzt zu haben, wusste er nicht so recht, was er jetzt am besten tun sollte. Wenn er sie so liegen ließ, würde sie mit einem schmerzhaft steifen Hals aufwachen, aber wohin konnte er sie verlagern? Soweit er erkennen konnte, gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, den Boden oder das Bett…neben sich selbst. Der einzige freie Platz auf dem Fußboden, den er deutlich zu sehen in der Lage war, schien mit Blut und Erbrochenem verschmiert zu sein. Sicher, er hätte ein _Evanesco _anwenden können, aber sie würde sich an den Originalzustand erinnern und es schien einfach nicht angemessen, sie dort zu deponieren. Angemessen? Würde es angemessen für sie sein, neben ihm zu erwachen?

_Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal_, dachte er, seiner anfänglichen Augenblicke des Zusichkommens in diesem Raum gedenkend, und riss sich sofort wieder los von den Erinnerungen daran, wie er sich in den wirbelnden grauen Tiefen ihrer Augen verloren hatte.

Er selber brauchte auch Schlaf. Die Entfernungs- und Wiederherstellungszauber waren hochkompliziert gewesen. Unter normalen Bedingungen hätte er die Beanspruchung seiner Zauberkräfte kaum gemerkt, aber sein vergifteter, geschwächter Körper hatte fast keine Reserven mehr. Naginis Gift hatte seine Muskeln geschwächt und der Blutverlust ließ ihn schon bei geringen Anstrengungen außer Atem geraten, er war entschlossen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie beide sich richtig ausruhen konnten. Es war das mindeste, was er tun konnte, nach all dem, in das er sie unwissentlich hineingezogen hatte.

Sie hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben, sein Handeln zu erklären, bevor sie ins Bad geflüchtet war, nachdem er ihren Geist verlassen hatte. Das hatte er auch nicht von ihr erwartet. Es war schwer gewesen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine perfekte Täuschung war. Dass sie nicht von Voldemort geschaffen worden war, um ihn zu dem Geständnis zu erpressen, dass er ihn mit der Inszenierung ihres ‚Todes' verraten hatte. Er hatte sich zu fast allen Winkeln ihrer Privatsphäre gewaltsam Zugang verschafft und sie hatte versucht, ihn an jeder Biegung tapfer zu bekämpfen. Sie war ein Naturtalent in Okklumentik und das hatte auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie real war.

Erst die letzte Erinnerung hatte ihn schließlich überzeugt. _Sie saß in genau dem Stuhl, in dem sie jetzt war und stillte ein kleines, braunhaariges Baby. Sie trug einen dunkellila, lose gebundenen seidenen Morgenmantel, der sich über ihren ausgestreckten, langen und wohlgeformten Beinen geöffnet hatte und ein Stück ihres volleren Oberschenkels entblößte, und der über dem weichen Hügel der Brust, an der das Kind hungrig nuckelte, von einer Schulter gerutscht war . Ihr langes, zerzaustes Haar umrahmte unordentlich ihr elegantes Gesicht und sie beobachtete das Trinken ihres Sohnes mit einer solch reinen Liebe, dass er davon beinahe hypnotisiert war…_bis sie all ihre geistigen Kräfte mobilisiert hatte und ins Badezimmer geflohen war.

Er hatte ihr nachgestarrt, zutiefst darum bittend, dass sie sein Bedauern spüren möge und ein unangebrachtes Verlangen nach dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte, unterdrückend. Er konnte ihr gebrochenes Schluchzen durch die geschlossene Tür hören. Es wurde fast zu einer beschämenden Begleitmusik, als er sich gestattete, das, was er durch ihre Augen erfahren hatte, noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. In ihrer Kindheit war sie von ihren Adoptiveltern nur geduldet und von ihrer Schwester drangsaliert worden. Emotionslos hatte er beobachtet, wie sie immer wieder missbraucht wurde; seelisch, körperlich und sogar sexuell, letzteres durch ihren Ehemann, was ihren Rückzug in die schützende Rolle von Dr. Ellen Rafferty bewirkt hatte, die klug und unerbittlich, aber auch kompetent war, die respektiert wurde und, ganz entscheidend, alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Als er sich in die Erinnerung an den Tag drängte, an dem sie all ihr verbleibendes Vertrauen und den Glauben an die Welt verloren hatte, wurde er aus seinem neutralen Voyeurismus gerissen. Es war der Tag, an dem sie ihr Erstgeborenes an sich gepresst und es gebeten hatte ‚für Mami zu atmen', so lange, bis die Sanitäter es ihr entwunden hatten; und Snape konnte nicht umhin, eine seltsame gefühlsmäßige Verbindung zu dem Moment, an dem er Lily für immer verloren hatte, zu spüren, und er erkannte das Gefühl der Seelenlosigkeit, als er beobachtete, wie alle Freude aus ihr herausgesogen wurde. Severus verspürte selten Mitgefühl und der emotionalen Sog, den es auslöste, irritierte ihn.

Das war auch genau der Grund, weshalb er sich sein gesamtes Erwachsenenleben lang bewusst von fast jedem distanziert hatte. Wenn man ein Doppelleben führte, gab es keinen Platz für Unsicherheit, weder gefühlsmäßig noch sonstwie. Er war sehr geschickt darin, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, niemand war ihm je zu nahe gekommen, hatte ihn aus der Ruhe gebracht – bis jetzt. Er stand als Zauberer in ihrer Schuld, sie hatte sein Leben gerettet, ganz gleich, wie – seiner Meinung nach - ungeschickt, und widerwillig gestand er sich ein, dass er den körperlichen Schaden, den die Schlange anrichten konnte, unterschätzt hatte. Er hätte eine Wetter darauf abschließen können, dass Nagini das Mittel zu seinem Tod werden würde, und er hatte sechs Monate gebraucht, um das Gegenmittel zu perfektionieren, indem er kleinste Mengen des Gifts, von Wurmschwanz für verschiedene finstere Riten gemolken, gestohlen hatte. Sechs Monate lang hatte er das Gegengift dann heimlich eingenommen, und dies hatte seine Überlebenschancen beträchtlich gesteigert. Damit, und mit dem zögernden Glauben an den mystischen Schutz des Amuletts der Hexe, bei dem Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, dass er es immer bei sich trug, hatte er sich in der Lage gefühlt, der Schlange mit vorsichtigem Selbstbewusstsein gegenübertreten zu können, aber in dem Moment, in dem diese fürchterlichen Zähne seinen Hals durchbohrt hatten, hatte er erkannt, dass er Naginis Tötungsinstinkt und ihren Wunsch, ihren Meister zufriedenzustellen, massiv unterschätzt hatte. Als Potter sich über ihn beugte, hatte er kurz gehofft, dass das Amulett wirklich Hilfe gebracht hatte, aber Potters Gegenwart brachte keine Erlösung, deshalb erfüllte er seine letzte Pflicht und gab Harry die Erinnerungen, von denen Dumbledore gehofft hatte, dass sie sie zum Sieg tragen würden und hatte sich schließlich selbst einen Wunsch erfüllt, indem er danach verlangt hatte, die Augen zu sehen, von denen er so sehr hoffte, dass sie auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten würden. Aber als dann die grünen Augen sich in Schwärze auflösten, stellte er fest, dass die Augen, die ihn begrüßten, von einem schillernden Grau waren.

Er konnte sie nicht einfach so auf dem Boden ablegen, aber andererseits war er auch nicht bereit, sich die Tatsache einzugestehen, dass sie irgendwie, nach diesen paar Stunden, ihm etwas bedeutete. Trotz alledem war sie nicht Lily, und von dieser war seit Jahrzehnten jede seiner Handlungen bestimmt gewesen. Schuld überkam ihn, als er entgegen aller Vernunft fürchtete, auf irgendeine Weise Lily zu betrügen. Er fühlte sich elend und schmutzig, wollte sich mit aller Kraft bewegen, sich waschen, einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Versuchsweise hob er seine schweren Beine. Es kostete ihn enorme Anstrengung, aber sie bewegten sich.

„Scheiße!" entfuhr es ihm, als er bei seinem Unterfangen an den provisorischen Kathederhalter stieß und heftig an dem Katheder zog. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, sprach er einen Verkleinerungszauber, entfernte den Schlauch, löste den Halter mit einem _Diffindo _und warf das Objekt des Anstoßes mit aller Kraft weg, so dass es an die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte, bevor es zu Boden fiel. Zuerst verspürte er Erleichterung, danach jedoch ein dringendes Verlangen nach dem Badezimmer.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" zischte er, bizarrerweise erfreut darüber, dass seine Not Elena nicht aufweckte.

Seine Beine als Gegengewicht eisetzend, schwang er sich in eine sitzende Position auf dem Bettrand. Sofort verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen und ihn überfiel ein schwerer Anfall von Übelkeit. Er sackte zusammen, atmete hechelnd, bis das Gefühl vorüber war, und wartete darauf, dass das Zimmer aufhören würde, sich zu drehen. Seine armselige Schwäche verfluchend, zwang er sich dazu, aufzustehen, während Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit ihn erneut wie ein Blitzschlag überkamen. Mit zitternden Beinen und vor Anstrengung wild klopfendem Herzen schaffte er es halb stolpernd, halb sich vorwärtsziehend zum Bad und zurück. Auf dem Bettrand sitzend, erschöpft nach Luft schnappend, beobachtete er Elena, während er sich erholte.

Er war fest entschlossen, sie ganz objektiv zu betrachten und sagte sich, dass der einzige Grund, der ihn dazu bewog, ihr helfen zu wollen, der war, dass er in ihrer Schuld stand. Zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung an sich selbst, sprach er mit seiner gewohnten, geschickten Präzision ‚wingardium leviosa' und manövrierte sie auf die anderer Seite des Bettes. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, was ungemein frustrierend war, weil sein total erschöpfter Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchen konnte. Dennoch stützte er sich unsicher auf, um ihren Kopf sanft in eine bequemere Lage zu bringen. Sie murmelte etwas Zusammenhangloses und er fühlte sich von ihren trockenen, rissigen Lippen angezogen, als er auf sein Kissen zurücksank. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr für Sitte und Anstand, er konnte sich nicht von ihr wegdrehen, und so versank er in Bewusstlosigkeit, ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt, während er sich immer wieder sagte, dass er in ihrer Schuld stand – und das war alles.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny eilte zu Professor McGonagall. Ihre Hauslehrerin sah plötzlich bleich und verloren aus in dem großen Stuhl des Direktors, wie sie den Kopf in den Händen barg und mit schmerzlich gepresster Stimme immer wieder sagte: „Elena…"

Harry fing Ginnys Blick auf und hob eine fragende Augenbraue. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, durch die dünnen, verkrampften Finger ihrer Lehrerin zu schauen. Dann fragte sie: „Wer ist Elena?"

Mit unerwarteter Geschwindigkeit sprang Minerva McGonagall auf die Füße, rauschte zur Tür, drehte sich dramatisch um und sah zu Harry, Ginny und dem lästigen Porträt. Sie war eindeutig beleidigt und hielt ihren Ärger mühsam unter Kontrolle.

„Offenbar hat der große Albus Dumbledore beschlossen, dass niemand mehr das Recht auf ein bisschen Privatsphäre hat und dass wir alle ihm zu Vergnügen unsere schmutzige Wäsche zur Schau stellen müssen, Miss Weasley", tobte sie.

Ginny wirkte verwirrt ob des uncharakteristischen Ausbruchs und blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry.

„Es tut uns leid, Professor, wir wollten nicht neugierig sein. Sie sahen nur so…verzweifelt aus", versuchte er es und nahm Ginnys Hand und drückte sie tröstend.

„Wie überaus scharfsinnig, Mr. Potter", schoss sie zurück, aber dann, als sie seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, murmelte sie: „Entschuldigung, Harry – das alles ist nicht Ihre Schuld."

Er fühlte sich jetzt äußerst hilflos und unbehaglich, und Harry wünschte sich, er könnte einfach gehen, aber Snape war möglicherweise in Gefahr und er war nicht bereit, ihn wieder einmal im Stich zu lassen. So hielt er die Stellung, versuchte, Dumbledores Blick aufzufangen, damit dieser etwas Hilfreiches äußern würde, während Professor McGonagall dabei war, wieder zur Tür zu rauschen und mit einem feurigen Schnauben den Raum zu verlassen.

„Minerva, bitte. Es gab keine andere Wahl."

Dumbledores gefühlvolle Bitte schien sie für einen Moment aufzuhalten. Ihr Ärger schien abzuflauen und mit dem Rücken zu ihnen sagte sie mit einer bewusst resignierten Stimme:

„Es gibt immer eine andere Wahl, Albus. Du hast dich entschieden, Severus' Bedürfnisse denen von Elena oder mir vorzuziehen und jetzt ist sie in genau der Gefahr, vor der zu beschützen ich alles geopfert habe. Du solltest besser hoffen, dass wir sie vor den Todessern finden, denn ich werde dir dein gesamtes Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn durch dein unbedachtes Handeln meine Tochter irgendeinen Schaden erleidet."

Die dicke Holztür schlug krachend zu, während Harry und Ginny zurückblieben und versuchten, die Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen, die den ungehaltenen Abgang ihrer Lehrerin erklären würden.

„McGonagall hat eine Tochter?" wunderte sich Ginny laut und ungläubig.

„Und ihr Name ist offenbar Elena", fügte ein schockierter Harry hinzu.

Über all die Jahre hatte Harry einen enormen Respekt für Minerva McGonagall entwickelt. Er bewunderte ihre ruhigen und verhaltenen Fähigkeiten und ihre Stärke und hatte immer schon vermutet, dass sie im Falle eines Falles eine Kraft darstellte, mit der nicht zu Spaßen war – was die jüngsten Ereignisse bestätigt hatten. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an den Schmerzensschrei, den sie ausgestoßen hatte, als sie ihn tot glaubte und begann sich zu fragen, ob von der Bezwingung Voldemorts für seine Lehrerin mehr abgehangen hatte, als er sich das vorher je hatte vorstellen können.

Er glaubte, dass er und Dumbledore bei ‚King's Cross' zu einem Einverständnis gelangt seien, doch stattdessen schien es, als gäbe es sogar noch mehr unschöne Geheimnisse, diesmal um Snape und McGonagalls Tochter. Er war gekommen, um Antworten zu finden, und hatte bis jetzt nur noch mehr Fragen. Jetzt reichte es, es war Zeit für Dumbledore, Erklärungen zu liefern.

„Professor Dumbledore, wenn Sie wieder meine Hilfe brauchen, möchte ich eines von Ihnen haben. Eine vollständige Erklärung Ihrerseits, was hier vor sich geht, keine Geheimnisse, keine Halbwahrheiten, keine Ihrer eigenmächtigen Entscheidungen für das Höhere Wohl. Die absolute Wahrheit, oder Ginny und ich gehen jetzt."

Das Porträt lächelte und hob in gespielter Unterwerfung die Hände.

„Genaugenommen steht es mir nicht zu, diese Geheimnisse mitzuteilen, Harry."

„Das ist mir klar. Nehmen wir uns ein Geheimnis nach dem anderen vor, ja?"

Ginny fühlte solch großen Stolz für den Mann an ihrer Seite, wie er so dastand mit sicherer Herausforderung, den Blick stur auf das Gesicht seines früheren Mentors gerichtet.

„Lebt Professor Snape?"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Das ist nun recht langwierig und kompliziert."

„Eine kurze, aber genaue Version reicht."

Dumbledore kicherte. „O je, o je. Ganz der geschickte Verhandler."

„Komm, Ginny. Hermine wird Verständnis dafür haben. Ich habe die Spielchen satt."

Harry führte Ginny hinaus. Es war keine Taktik, keine Finte. Er hatte die halben Wahrheiten und Ränke absolut über. Sie hatten ein paar Schritte gemacht, als Dumbledore ihnen in respektvollem, ernstem Ton nachrief.

„Wartet. Du verdienst es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, Harry, und da ich in meinem Wirkungskreis enorm eingeschränkt bin, brauche ich dich wieder. Jedoch zögere ich, dich mit noch einer weiteren gefährlichen Aufgabe zu betrauen."

„Sagen Sie uns einfach, was uns erwartet und lassen Sie uns dann selbst entscheiden", antwortete Harry und drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu dem Porträt um.

„Dann setzt euch und ich hoffe sehr, dass die Professoren Snape und McGonagall mir vergeben werden…irgendwann einmal."

Sie zogen zwei gepolsterte Ledersessel vom Kamin herbei, Dumbledore gegenüber und dann setzten sich Harry und Ginny gehorsam hin und warteten auf ihre Antworten.

„Euch ist beiden bekannt, dass Professor Snape sich bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten als Doppelagent in Gefahr begeben hat. Nun gibt es seit Jahrhunderten schon eine weitere Legende, ähnlich wie die der Heiligtümern, sie betrifft ein Amulett, von dem behauptet wird, dass es den Träger vor dem Tod bewahrt. Die Einzelheiten der Legende differieren voneinander, aber bei meiner Suche nach den Heiligtümern stieß ich auf verborgene Informationen, die dazu führten, dass ich das Amulett entdeckte. Wie du weißt, Harry, war der Tod ein Hindernis, das du überwinden musstest, um uns von Voldemort zu befreien. Das Amulett hätte bei dir nicht viel genützt, aber Severus brauchte seinen Schutz. Ich fürchte, er hat jahrelang geglaubt, dass der Tod dem Leben vorzuziehen sei. Ich wollte ihn beschützen, auch vor sich selber und habe darauf bestanden, dass er es trug. Er wollte nicht, wie er sagte, ‚sich selbst erniedrigen, indem er irgendeinen zweifelhaften fabulösen Schnickschnack trug'. Daher bat ich die Hauselfen, es heimlich in seine Umhänge einzunähen. Ich glaube, er wusste von meinem Trick und hat sich entschieden, mir meinen Willen zu lassen, solange wie der Gegenstand nicht öffentlich zu sehen war.

Wie auch immer, kurz vor deinem Sieg gestern, aktivierte sich das Amulett. Angeblich soll der nahende Tod der Auslöser sein…"

_Das muss gewesen sein, als Nagini ihre Zähne in ihn gestoßen hat, _dachte Harry.

„Ich merkte, dass mein Kopf bis zum Rand voll war mit Bildern von der Heulenden Hütte, einem Muggelkrankenhaus und der Arbeit einer bestimmten Ärztin. Ich erkannte die Ärztin aus den Gründen, die gleich deutlich werden. Zur gleichen Zeit, in der mich die Bilder überfielen, überkam mich das dringende Verlangen, die Ärztin zu Severus in die Hütte zu bringen. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich wusste, dass er in Todesgefahr schwebte."

„Aber wie konnten Sie das tun? Mit Verlaub, Sir, Sie sind ein Gemälde", stellte Ginny zweifelnd fest.

„Das hast du recht, Ginevra. Die Ärztin ist mein Patenkind, die ich nur selten besucht habe, da es sie einem zu großen Risiko ausgesetzt hätte; jedoch war es mir möglich, mich bei vielen Gelegenheiten im Traum mit ihr zu verbinden. Zu Severus' großem Glück, hielten sie und einige ihrer Mitarbeiter im Krankenhaus gerade ein Nickerchen…ich glaube, der Ausdruck heißt ‚power-napping'…im Augenblick seiner Not und ich konnte einen ‚Wachtraum' schaffen, wenn du es so nennen willst. Ich glaube, ich habe für die Verbindung gesorgt, eine Leitung für die alte Magie des Amuletts und es holte sie zu Severus."

Ginnys Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf, als sie die Verbindung zwischen den Ereignissen im Büro herstellte.

„Ihr Patenkind ist Elena, Professor McGonagalls Tochter."

„Genau. Bravo, Miss Weasley", applaudierte Dumbledore.

Harry fühlte sich, als habe die wiederholte Bezeichnung ‚Hohlkopf', die Snape ihm hatte zukommen lassen, in der Tat einige Berechtigung, während er versuchte, die selbe Verbindung herzustellen, die Ginny sofort gefunden hatte.

„Aber…wann hat Professor McGonagall eine Tochter bekommen und warum haben wir nie etwas von ihr gehört und warum wurde sie unter Muggeln versteckt und was haben Sie genau getan, damit sie jetzt so wütend über Sie ist…?" brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum Professor McGonagall Hermine so mag?"

„Ja…eh…nein, also, Hermine ist schlau und schafft jede Menge Punkte für Gryffindor, warum sollte sie sie also nicht mögen?"

„Hermine erinnert Minerva an sich selbst, als sie in diesem Alter war. Ein riesiger Wissensdurst und eine noch größere Fähigkeit zu lieben. Minerva hatte ihren eigenen Ronald Weasley…"

Ginny prustete los, Harry grinste und Dumbledore kicherte: „O, komm schon Ginevra – es war nie deutlicher, dass Gegensätze sich anziehen. Minervas Ronald war Gabriel Grayson, ein Aurorkollege von Alistair Moody. Er war ein angeberischer, arrogant wirkender Draufgänger und völlig unpassend für Minerva, jedenfalls dachten wir das alle. Aber sie betete ihn an, sah etwas in ihm, was uns anderen völlig entging und heiratete ihn einen Monat, nachdem sie ihn kennengelernt hatte."

Harrys Augenbrauen erreichten seinen Haaransatz und er versuchte verzweifelt, dieses leichtsinnige, liebeskranke Wesen mit seiner pedantischen Lehrerin in Verbindung zu bringen.

„Innerhalb eines Jahres bekamen sie Elena. Sie war ein liebenswertes Kind und Minerva war unglaublich zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, aber Gabriel hatte eine Vorliebe dafür, dunkle Zauberer zu jagen. Sogar als wir die Informationen erhielten, dass Riddle Verbündete um sich scharte und seinen Status als Dunkler Lord erreichte. Gabriel nahm einen der Hauptberater Riddles fest und innerhalb weniger Tage erhielt Minerva Todesdrohungen, die sich gegen Elena richteten, auch wenn wir keine Verbindung beweisen konnten. Sie wehrten drei extrem brutale Angriffe auf ihr Leben ab, bevor sie sich versteckten, aber, wie du genau weißt, Harry, die Riddles dieser Welt finden immer die sicheren Häuser und so entdeckte er sie auf ihrem abgeschiedenen Bauernhof. Wir schafften es gerade noch, sie so rechtzeitig zu warnen, dass Minerva ein Ferkel in Elenas Gestalt verwandeln und ihr Kind in meine Obhut geben konnte. Wir nehmen an, dass es Riddles Leute waren, die kamen, Minerva gefangennahmen und sie zwangen, dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ‚Elena' sofort mit einem ‚Avada' töteten."

Ginny schniefte und wischte sich zwei vorwitzige Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie inszenierten eine Beerdigung für das Ferkel und überzeugten die Welt von Elenas Tod, aber Minerva hatte immer noch Angst um sie und Gabriel war auf Rache aus. Wir erarbeiteten einen Plan, Elena für die ‚kurze' Zeit, die Grayson, Moody und andere brauchen würden, um die Mörder und ihre Auftraggeber zu ergreifen, unter den Muggeln zu verstecken. Minerva wollte nicht, dass Elena alleine sei und wählte deshalb mit Bedacht eine Familie aus, die ein Kind im gleichen Alter hatte. Mit der Hilfe unseres Verbindungsmanns zur Muggelwelt manipulierte sie die Geburtsregister und änderte Augen- und Haarfarbe, damit sie zu Elenas passten. Anschließend bewog sie die Familie durch _Obliviate_ und _Confundus_zauber, zu glauben, dass sie Zwillinge hatte. Wenn unser Plan jemals aufgedeckt werden würde, würden sie nur nach einem Kind suchen, es war also ein zusätzlicher Schutz für ihre geliebte Tochter. Aber die dunklen Zauberer gewannen an Macht, Monate wurden zu Jahren und Gabriel wurde immer verzweifelter und unvorsichtiger. Alistair überlebte die Falle, in die man sie lockte, nur knapp und Gabriel wurde ohne Gnade getötet."

Dumbledore hielt inne, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und fuhr dann fort:

„Von diesem Tag an hat Minerva nie mehr von ihm gesprochen. Wir begruben ihn in aller Stille, sie nahm wieder ihren Mädchennamen an und wurde zu der kühlen, gefühlsmäßig unerreichbaren Frau, wie wir sie heute so gut kennen. Wir sprechen selten von Elena, es ist einfach zu schmerzhaft, aber ich hatte immer ein Auge auf sie. Sie hat ebenfalls sehr gelitten. Voldemort erfuhr tatsächlich von unserem Plan, Elena war nicht das einzige Kind, das wir retten mussten. Die anderen wurden nach und nach entdeckt und ermordet. Elena überlebte nur, weil nach einem weiteren gescheiterten Mordversuch ausgerechnet Severus als ihr Mörder auserkoren wurde. Er kam zu mir und ich klärte ihn auf, ziemlich genauso, wie ich es jetzt tue. Wir dachten uns einen Plan aus. Severus benutzte Legilimentik, um die detaillierten Erinnerungen an einen vorhergegangenen Mordversuch aufzuzeichnen, und dann benutzten wir einen starken _Confundus_zauber und das Denkarium, um die Erinnerungen so zu ändern, dass Voldemort erneut von ihrem Tod überzeugt war.

Ich glaube, dass jede Freude und Hoffnung, die Minerva jemals hatte, reserviert ist für den Tag, an dem sie sie mit Elena teilen kann. Das hätte heute sein sollen, aber ich habe sie mit Snape verbunden und jetzt scheint es, als seinen beide verschwunden. Und das ist der Grund, warum unsere liebe Professor McGonagall gerne meinen Kopf rollen sehen möchte!"

Alle drei verharrten eine Weile schweigend. Harry konnte die Bürde an Sorgen, die diese Lehrerin so viele Jahre getragen hatte, einfach nicht glauben. Kein Wunder, dass es sich angehört hatte, als würde ihr das Herz brechen, als sie gedacht hatte, er sei gestorben, all ihre Hoffnung wäre mit ihm gestorben.

„Wir müssen sie finden. Ich möchte ein glückliches Ende für Professor McGonnagal – es ist das mindeste, was sie verdient."

„Zweifellos, Harry."

„Wie können wir sie vor dem Todesser finden? Er ist uns um Stunden voraus", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er versuchen wird, Severus mit einem dunklen magischen Ritual aufzuspüren, bei dem sein Blut mit im Spiel ist. Wenn dies der Fall ist, wird Severus sicher sein, so lange er in direkter Nähe des Amuletts bleibt. Es soll den Träger mit einem mächtigen Verborgenheitsfeld umgeben, das die Entdeckung verhindert. Wahrscheinlich, damit der ausgewählte Heiler in Sicherheit arbeiten kann."

„Wenn das so ist, und wir wollen zu den Göttern beten, dass es so ist, wie werden wir sie dann finden?" fragte Harry und sah ratlos und enttäuscht drein.

„Ich glaube, dass die Hexe einen Gegenzauber hatte, um den Träger zu offenbaren, sobald die Gefahr vorüber war. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin zu senil, als dass ich mich komplett daran erinnern könnte, aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich, als ich es Severus vor vielen Jahren gab, auch nicht damit gerechnet hatte, im Fall des Falles tot zu sein. Ich habe jedoch noch meine Notizen hier. Harry, wärst du so gut und würdest in den Sprechenden Hut greifen und um einer ‚bimbelnden Schundwarze' bitten?"

Harry griff hinein, tat, wie es ihn aufgetragen worden war, und sah erstaunt zu, wie der Hut einen Stapel Papiere aus seinem schiefen Mund ausspuckte, der in einem säuberlichen Stapel zu Boden sank und sich mit einem roten Band verschnürte.

Ginny nahm den Stapel und fing an, die oberste Seite zu lesen. Die Schrift war altertümlich, es gab komplizierte Skizzen.

„Harry, wir haben keine Chance, das zu entziffern", flüsterte sie entmutigt.

„Dank dem vom Ministerium genehmigten Einsatz eines ansonsten verbotenen Zeitumkehrers hat in letzter Zeit nur eine Schülerin Alte Runen in dem Umfang studiert, der notwendig ist, um diese Papiere in dem notwendigen Tempo zu lesen…"

Nun war die Reihe an Ginny, verständnislos dreinzuschauen, während Harry grinste und Dumbledores Satz beendete.

„…und sie ist im Krankenflügel und es geht ihr besser…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 9**

Tiefroter, rauchiger Dampf stieg von dem Kessel auf und formte kurzlebige, geisterhafte Bilder, die Xanthos gierig betrachtete; und als das letzte davon sich aufgelöst hatte, schob er den immer nach dampfenden Kessel in rasender Wut von der Arbeitsbank.

„Verdammt seist du, Snape. Ich hab's gewusst, ich hab's doch gewusst. Einmal Verräter, immer Verräter."

Er betrachtete seine Handflächen. Schmerzhafte Blasen bildeten sich an den Stellen, an denen der Trank auf seine ungeschützten Hände gespritzt war, als er seinen Ärger an dem heißen Kessel ausgelassen hatte. Aber Schmerzen würden ihn jetzt, wo er doch sein Opfer ins Visier genommen und die Beute sich verdoppelt hatte, nicht abhalten. Er zog sich rasch die weichen Lederhandschuhe über, ohne wegen der Schmerzen eine Miene zu verziehen und machte sich auf, an den Ort zu apparieren, den er im Nebel gesehen hatte und an dem er ein Jahr zuvor schon einmal gewesen war.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Connor war auf dem Rückweg von der Krankenhauskantine mit dem größten Filterkaffee-to-go, den es dort gab. Er war weit entfernt von ‚Starbucks', aber er erfüllte seinen Zweck. Mit dem Kaffee in der einen und dem neusten Gegengiftbericht in der anderen Hand, war sein Kopf voll von Ellen, dem Gothictypen und den wundersamen Ergebnissen, die in diesem Bericht aufgelistet waren. Die letzten Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, seine Ergebnisse zu überprüfen und über die Art der Beziehung zwischen Ellen und dem Gothictypen nachzugrübeln. Sie hatte geschworen, ihn nicht zu kennen, aber hey, der Typ lag auf ihrem Schlafzimmerfußboden mit einem Riesenkobrabiss und, so wie er Ellen kannte, verheimlichte sie irgendetwas Großes. Er hatte gesagt, er würde bald da sein und nun war er schon ein paar Stunden über ‚bald' hinaus.

_Sie hätte angerufen, wenn sie mich schon gebraucht hätte, _argumentierte er mit sich selber.

Er bahnte sich durch das Labyrinth der Pathologieabteilung seinen Weg zurück in sein privates Labor, grüßte kurz ein paar Kollegen, bevor er die Rezeption seines eigenen Bürobereichs erreichte. Die Gedanken an Ellen, seltsame Kerle und Schlangen verschwanden aus seinem Kopf, als er Serenity, seine Assistentin, über die unterste Schublade des Aktenschranks gebeugt sah, ihre unglaublich festen, runden Pobacken nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit heischend.

_Das ist der Grund, warum ich zwei Exfrauen habe_…überlegte er.

_Ich muss mich auf die naheliegende Aufgabe konzentrieren_…instruierte er sich.

_Aber das da liegt so nah…_entgegnete er, während er weiterhin auf Serenitys Hinterteil starrte.

Serenity ertappte ihn beim Starren, tat so, als sei sie schockiert, wackelte mit den Hüften, kicherte, richtete sich auf, machte einen Schmollmund und fragte:

„Benötigen Sie etwas, Dr. Bryant?"

Connor seufzte insgeheim schmerzlich. Auf diese Frage gab es so viele Antworten.

_Du hast Ellen gesagt, dass du sie liebst. Du liebst sie doch auch, oder? Lässt dich mal wieder nur von deinem Schwanz lenken, du Blödmann!_

„Nein, im Moment nicht – aber trotzdem vielen Dank", antwortete er, seine Begierde heftig zügelnd, und zog sich in sein Büro zurück, widerwillig die Tür hinter sich schließend.

_Was tue ich nicht alles für dich, Ellie. Noch ein Bericht und ich kann hier alles abschließen und dir helfen, zurechtzukommen mit dem, was du dir eingebrockt hast, was auch immer es sein mag…_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Es war ihr schon immer schwergefallen, Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, die ihr einfach unsinnig erschienen; das war der Grund, weshalb Hermine Granger, trotz der Aufforderung Madam Pomphreys, in ihrem Bett zu bleiben, neben Ron Weasleys Krankenbett saß und Alte Runen von den Papieren entzifferte, die überall auf seinem bewusstlosen Körper verteilt waren. Ihre rechte Hand ließ seine linke nie los, während sie die Texte überflog und hin- und herschob.

„Hermine, so sehr ich mich auch darüber freue, dass Sie mir helfen wollen, so könnte ich es doch nicht ertragen, wenn Sie dafür Ihre eigene Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen. Es hat in diesem Krieg schon zu viele Verluste gegeben und ich will nicht noch mehr dazu beitragen. Nun kommen Sie, junge Dame, zurück ins Bett."

Professor McGonagall hatte im Krankenflügel auf Harry und Ginny gewartet. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Dumbledore ihre Geheimnisse ausplaudern würde, als sie Harrys entschlossenen Wunsch nach Antworten gesehen hatte. Ihr war klar, dass er wirklich keine andere Wahl hatte, wie hätte er sonst Elena helfen können? Aber es fiel ihr grundsätzlich schwer, ihm zu vergeben, dass er sie bloßstellte. Harry hatte versucht, ihr Dumbledores Dilemma zu schildern, aber sie war zum Abwägen und Versöhnen noch nicht aufgelegt, und würde es auch bis zu der Sekunde nicht sein, in der sie erfahren würde, dass Elena in Sicherheit und alles Leiden nicht umsonst gewesen war.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf Hermines Schultern und versuchte, sie zu ihrem eigenen Bett zurückzusteuern. Hermine entwand sich der Berührung mit deutlicher Gereiztheit und die beiden Frauen starrten sich mit löwenhafter Entschlossenheit an. Ein kleines Lächeln begann im Mundwinkel der Lehrerin und ging dann auf Hermine über.

„Professor, mit allem Respekt, aber einen Meter weiter kann ich mich auch nicht besser ausruhen. Er muss spüren, dass ich hier bei ihm bin. Das ist das Beste, da bin ich mir sicher."

Minerva McGonagall verzog die Lippen in resignierter Zustimmung und nickte knapp. „Na gut, Miss Granger. Passen Sie auf sich auf und lassen Sie es mich bitte sofort wissen, wenn Sie den Spruch gefunden haben. Wo sind Harry und Ginny jetzt?"

Hermine wurde rot. Trotz allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, fühlte sie sich manchmal immer noch wie ein lächerlicher Teenager. „Eh, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley wissen nichts von Professor Snape und all dem. Sie sind mit George und den anderen nach Hause gegangen. Ginny sollte eigentlich mit ihnen gehen, aber sie hat sie davon überzeugt, dass jemand bei Ron und mir bleiben sollte. Ich habe dann vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich ausruhen soll, sie sah furchtbar aus, und Harry hat sich bereit erklärt, sicher zu stellen, dass sie das auch tut. Ich nehme an, dass sie in einem der Schlafsäle schlafen. _Wechsle das Thema, Hermine!_ Alle anderen Überlebenden wurden nach Hause gebracht, nehme ich an."

„Größtenteils, ja. Es gibt immer noch Vermisste und, was noch schlimmer ist, einige arme Seelen, die jetzt Waisen sind", stellte die Lehrerin mit müder, belegter Stimme fest.

Hermines eigene, belastete Seele erlebte die Einwirkungen einer weiteren schrecklichen Folge der Kriesgslust des größenwahnsinnigen Verrückten und fühlte sich plötzlich klein und unwichtig.

„O, natürlich. Sie müssen viel zu erledigen haben. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen einiges an Lasten abnehmen, bitte, erlauben Sie, dass ich mich darauf konzentriere, Ihre Tochter zu finden, Professor."

„Na gut, ich bezweifle sowieso, dass ich Sie zu etwas anderem überreden kann. Danke, Hermine…und denken Sie dran, sobald Sie etwas wissen, wo auch immer ich gerade bin…"

„Ich verspreche es."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Die Sonne war von der Rückseite auf die Vorderseite des Gebäudes gewandert und einige helle Strahlen durchdrangen die Gardinen, fielen über das Kissen und trafen ihre Augenlider. Sie erwachte, überrascht über die Gegenwart eines anderen in ihrem Bett und brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich an die unglaubliche Kette von Ereignissen zu erinnern, die dazu geführt hatte, dass sie mit dem beschützenden Arm eines eindrucksvollen Fremden um ihre Taille erwachte. Ihr fielen die verletzenden Handlungen wieder ein, die Stunden zuvor ihren Nervenzusammenbruch ausgelöst hatten und sie ergriff seinen Arm, um ihn wegzuschieben. Allerdings musste sie feststellen, dass sie dadurch seine Haltung nachahmte und wurde kurzzeitig durch die Erkenntnis abgelenkt, wie gut sie zu ihm passte.

Sie rollte auf den Rücken, wobei seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegenblieb, und ließ sich die Bilder und Informationen, die er an sie weitergegeben hatte, bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden war, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

_Moment mal, ich bin auf dem Stuhl ohnmächtig geworden. Wie hat er mich aufs Bett bekommen?_ dachte sie erschrocken und stützte sich halb auf den Ellbogen, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.

_Er liegt auf der Decke, nicht darunter, und was zum Teufel hat er mit dem Katheder gemacht? Scheiße, er muss aufgestanden und ins Bad gegangen sein. Der blöde Bastard hätte sich umbringen können. Jesus, hat er mich etwas aufs Bett hochgezogen?_

„Ich habe einen Zauberspruch benutzt", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen und zog den Arm in einer Art und Weise an sich heran, die Ellen zeigte, dass ihm unzweifelhaft kalt war. Eine Sekunde lang sah sie ihn verwundert an, dann bemerkte sie trocken:

„Sie dringen also nicht nur in die Gedanken ein, sie lesen sie auch – wie?"

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen: „Ich müsste Sie sehr scharf ansehen, um das zu tun, und genau das mache ich offensichtlich nicht. Ihr ruheloses Herumgerutsche hat mich auf Ihre Verwirrung aufmerksam gemacht und ich habe einfach versucht, den Grund dafür zu erraten. Ich denke, es wird hilfreich für sie sein, wenn sie wissen, dass ich nicht die Gewohnheit habe, in ‚Gedanken einzudringen'."

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Ihre Schwärze machte es schwer, in ihnen zu lesen, aber sie glaubte zu erkennen, dass er es ernst meinte.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und merkte, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte mit all den Fragen, die zu den Informationen, die er an sie weitergegeben hatte, noch stellen wollte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie ihn für ein herzloses Ekel gehalten und es wäre ihr egal gewesen, wenn er gestorben wäre, aber mittlerweile hatte der Schnelldurchlauf durch ausgewählte Szenen seines Lebens, darunter auch das schreckliche Bild einer Monsterschlange, die ihn angriff, dazu geführt, dass sie ihre Meinung modifiziert hatte. Sie legte ihre Hälfte der Decke über ihn.

„Ihnen ist kalt."

„Ganz offensichtlich, und danke schön."

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Scheußlich."

„Könnte ich Sie kurz untersuchen?"

„Muss das ein?"

„Ja."

„Warum fragen Sie dann?"

„Weil es nicht meine Gewohnheit ist, in Körper einzudringen."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Machen Sie weiter."

Sie ergriff sein Handgelenk, bemerkte dabei seine langen, kräftigen Hände und fühlte sanft seinen Puls. Er war schneller und unregelmäßiger als vorher und ihr fiel auf, dass, obwohl ihm kalt war, er sich heiß anfühlte. Das Fieber, das sie befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten.

„Professor, Sie haben Fieber, ich muss Sie herunterkühlen. Darf ich die Decke wegnehmen?"

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir das Bett geteilt haben, denke ich, dass jetzt Severus angemessen ist, Elena, und nein, du darfst nicht."

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein, keineswegs um Erlaubnis fragen, und ich bevorzuge Ellen. Mit Elena fühle ich mich nicht wohl."

„Was den Namen betrifft, bin ich bereit, Zugeständnisse zu machen, bei der Decke nicht."

„Ich feilsche nicht mit dir, gib mir einfach die Decke."

Severus rollte den Rand unter sich und schloss die Augen, eine Handlung, mit der er andeuten wollte, dass für ihn die Sache beendet war, aber er fügte noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Könntest du mir etwas Wasser bringen?"

Ellen war es nicht gewohnt, sich mit der Lakaienrolle zufrieden zu geben. Normalerweise brachte man ihr inzwischen das Wasser und nicht umgekehrt, und das Thema ‚Decke' war noch nicht beendet. Sie hatte ihn nicht so weit gebracht, nur damit er in letzter Minute sein Gehirn zum Kochen brachte, aber sie nahm an, dass er niemand war, der sich zu etwas zwingen ließ, was er nicht tun wollte. Wenn er die Decke aufgeben sollte, dann musste dies aus eigenem Antrieb geschehen, und weil sie verhandlungsbereit erscheinen wollte, holte sie zwei Gläser Eiswasser, stellte sie auf den Nachttisch und machte sich daran, ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", fauchte er, und schob sich zaghaft in eine unbequeme, halbsitzende Position.

„Gut", sagte sie, nahm ihr Glas und trank durstig, während er es gerade mal zu winzigen Schlucken und großem Schlabbern brachte.

„Lass mich dir helfen."

„Ich bin kein Baby."

„Dann hör auf, dich wie eins zu benehmen. Dein Kopf und Hals müssen noch sehr schwach sein. Es ist doch keine Schande, die angebotene Hilfe anzunehmen."

„Ich erhalte nicht so viele Angebote."

_Gott ja, ich frage mich, wieso nur??_ Sie sprach es nicht aus und hockte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und stützte seinen Kopf, während er den Rest des Glases austrank und ihr dann ein wortloses ‚Danke' zunickte, in der Erwartung, dass sie aufstehen würde; aber sie blieb sitzen.

„Severus, bitte, lass mich die Decke wegnehmen – du hast immer noch das Laken."

Sein Gesicht wurde hart und sein Ton wurde bestimmt.

„Mir ist extrem kalt und ich habe bereits nein gesagt."

Seine Hände griffen die Decke fester und zogen sie dicht an seinen Körper.

„Du fühlst dich nur kalt, in Wirklichkeit bist du extrem heiß. Du bist doch ein intelligenter Mann, der verstehen kann, dass sein Gehirn nur schwer bei großer Hitze arbeiten kann. Es sei denn, du möchtest bald nur noch dahinvegetieren? Dann, bitte schön, behalte die verdammte Decke."

Er antwortete nicht. Er legte sich nur bequemer hin, kuschelte sich in die Decke und schloss die Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über seine Arroganz und beschloss, einen letzten Appell zu machen. In einer der Erinnerungen, die er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, hatte sie ihn bei der Arbeit gesehen und musste zugeben, dass sein Wissen und seine Fertigkeiten sehr groß zu sein schienen. Vielleicht war der Zaubertränkelehrer weniger stur als der Mann.

„Würdest du wenigstens etwas Weidenrindenextrakt nehmen?"

Ein Auge öffnete sich verächtlich.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dir gezeigt, dass ich in einem Muggelhaushalt groß geworden bin. Hast du erwartet, dass mich das Angebot von Aspirin beeindrucken würde?"

„Gott im Himmel, du bist ein hartes Stück Arbeit! Also gut, nimmst du ein Aspirin?"

„Nein, es ist ein abscheuliches Gepantsche von der Weidenrinde und wahrscheinlich wirkungslos."

„Arrggh…tu mir einen Gefallen. Ich sorge mich um dich, schlag wenigstens die Decke halb zurück…bitte…", betonte sie, außer sich vor Wut.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, offensichtlich um die Formulierung einer Antwort bemüht und sie stellte sich schon auf ein entschiedenes 'nein' ein.

„Ich könnte eventuell zustimmen, aber unter einer Bedingung."

„Welche", seufzte sie schwer.

„Dass du duschen gehst, angetrocknetes Erbrochenes ist sehr unangenehm."

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sie noch mehr reizen könnte, aber gerade hatte er die Messlatte erhöht. Sie sah zu, wie er sich zum Schlafen bereitmachte, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber sie konnte die Selbstzufriedenheit spüren, die in der Luft hing.

„Mit Freuden!" fauchte sie, ging voller Wut ins Badezimmer und wrang das ‚Leben' aus einem Handtuch, sich wünschend, er wäre es.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos konnte seinen Zorn kaum zügeln. Er hatte fast jedes Stockwerk des Gebäudes mit komplexen Lokalisierungszaubern durchkämmt. Er wusste, dass er hier war, das dunkle Ritual hatte sein Wesen aufgespürt, aber der Verräter schaffte es immer noch, ihm auszuweichen. Wenn Theran, dieser strohdumme Bastard, sich nicht so einfach hätte töten lassen, würden sie ihn schon längst gefunden haben.

Er drückte die Treppenhaustüren im Keller des Gebäudes auf und betrat den grauen, nüchternen Korridor, der sich über die Länge des Gebäudes erstreckte. Auf diesem Stockwerk waren weniger Menschen, wie er dankbar feststellte; er hatte es satt, das ganze Muggelgesocks, das ihm immer wieder in den Weg trat, zu oblivieren.

Er ging an dem Hinweisschild zur Leichenhalle vorbei und grinste höhnisch darüber, wie poetisch es doch wäre, das bleiche und bald schon tote, verräterische Halbblut dort zu finden, aber der Lokalisierungszauber zeigte nichts an. Das letzte Drittel des Korridors war der Pathologie vorbehalten, und als er an der verlassenen Rezeption vorbeirauschte, fingen die Blasen an seinen Händen immer heftiger an zu brennen. Er blieb stehen, riss sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und untersuchte seine blasenbedeckte Haut mit morbider Neugier, erinnerte sich, wie ihn der schwarzmagische Zaubertrank zuvor im Herrenhaus verbrüht hatte. Die Reste, die in seine Haut eingezogen waren, alarmierten ihn nun über die Gegenwart von Snapes Wesen. Mit kalter, bedrohlicher Langsamkeit zog er die Handschuhe wieder an und ließ sich von der Intensität des Schmerzes an seinen Händen zu seinem Ziel leiten.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry und Ginny hatten etwa eine Stunde unruhigen, engumschlungenen Schlafes hinter sich, bevor sie es aufgaben und zum Krankenflügel zurückkehrten. Sie fanden Hermine genauso vor, wie sie sie verlassen hatten, auf ihrem Platz neben Ron und umgeben von Pergamenten. Immer wieder erzählte sie Ron von einer aufregenden Entdeckung bei ihrer Runenübersetzung, und Harry überlegte, dass ein Koma wahrscheinlich der einzige Umstand war, unter dem Ron bereit war, ihr dabei zuzuhören. Er und Ginny grinsten sich an und machten sich bei dem ins Lesen vertieften Bücherwurm bemerkbar.

„Wie läuft es?"

„Schsch… eine Sekunde", befahl sie und hob die Hand als Stoppsignal.

Sie sahen zu, wie sie aufgeregt ein paar Seiten durchblätterte, die auf Rons Lenden lagen und versuchten erfolglos, sich ein infantiles Kichern zu verkneifen, als sie verkündete, dass sie ‚es gefunden habe'. Hermine bedachte sie mit einem so vernichtenden Blick, dass sie sich innerhalb von Sekunden zusammennahmen.

„Entschuldigung, Hermine… wir sind übermüdet, nehme ich an", sagte Harry, und hustete sich wieder zum Ernst des Lebens zurück.

„Könntet ihr Professor McGonagall für mich finden? Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass sie die erste sein würde, die es erfährt, wenn ich einen Gegenspruch gefunden habe."

„Sicher."

„Hat sich irgendetwas geändert?" fragte Ginny und blickte sorgenvoll auf Ron, während sie sich zum Gehen bereitmachten.

„Noch nicht…" brachte Hermine heraus und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen nahm sich vor, die wiederbelebenden Kräfte einer Dusche niemals wieder zu unterschätzen. Der harte, heiße Strahl tat ihren schmerzenden Muskeln gut und sie beobachtete dankbar, wie der Schmutz der letzten 24 Stunden zusammen mit Shampoo und Duschgel durch den Abfluss und aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Sie hatte es nicht eilig, den Professor zu untersuchen, sie wusste, dass es unprofessionell war, aber er ging ihr wirklich auf die Nerven. Während sie sich die Zähne putzte, fragte sie sich, warum sie sich dann immer noch verpflichtet fühlte, ihm zu helfen, und als sie sich Gesicht und Körper mit Feuchtigkeitslotion einrieb, überfluteten vermischte Bilder aus ihren und seinen Erinnerungen ihren Geist. Es war ein äußerst bizarres Gefühl, plötzlich Kenntnis zu haben von Menschen und Dingen, die man nie gesehen hatte, denen man nie zuvor begegnet war. Sie war einigermaßen überzeugt davon, eine Hexe zu sein, aber dieser Schritt allein verlangte schon eine massive Außerkraftsetzung ihres Zweifels, und ihr logischer, praktischer Geist war immer noch in Schock. Sie nahm an, dass es Monate dauern würde, bis sie das Wissen aus den Erinnerungen verarbeitet haben würde und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dann für sie weitergehen sollte.

Als sie ihr Haar trockenrubbelte, klingelte wieder das Telefon. Sie wickelte das hellblaue Badetuch um sich und rannte zurück ins Schlafzimmer um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen, wobei sie zufrieden wahrnahm, dass die Decke halb zurückgeschlagen war und ein mürrischer Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Professors lag. Offenbar hatte ihn der durchdringende Klingelton gestört.

„Ellie?"

„Connor?"

„Bist du ok?"

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du immer noch im Krankenhaus bist."

„Ja, aber reg dich nicht auf. Diese Blutprobe – die Resultate waren einfach zu erstaunlich. He, pass auf, ich wusste, dass du mich anrufen würdest, wenn du mich wirklich brauchen würdest. Der Gothicmensch ist ok, ja?"

Ellen sah zu Severus hinüber, der einen verärgerten, fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte und sie überlegte, ob er irgendwie ihr Gespräch mithören konnte.

„Er ist gestorben… Wenn nur jemand mit dem Gegengift gekommen wäre, wie er gesagt hat, dass er kommen würde – ich hätte ihn vielleicht retten können."

„WAS? Er ist gestorben? Das Gift schien in der Probe neutralisiert worden zu sein. Ich dachte, du passt nur ein bisschen auf ihn auf und leerst seinen Katheder. Scheiße, Ellie. Es tut mir so leid. Was machst du jetzt…mit der Leiche, meine ich?"

Ellen konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Connor Bryant war normalerweise der, der andere Leute aufzog, und ihn jetzt so verzweifelt zu hören, war unbezahlbar.

„Nimmst du mich auf die Schippe? Ist der Gothictyp nun am Leben oder nicht?"

„Ja, er lebt, aber die Frage ist, wie lange noch", stellte sie trocken fest, Snape einen abschätzigen Blick zuwerfend.

„Gibt es Komplikationen? Was möchtest du, dass ich mitbringe?"

„Bring nur dich selber. Er hat lediglich eine Sekundärinfektion und akute Arschlochitis."

Connor brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er die Beleidigung verstanden hatte und brüllte dann vor Lachen.

„Gott im Himmel, Ellie, dein Onkel-Doktor-Verhalten ist auch nicht das beste. Willst du keine Medikamente? Schmerzmittel, Antibiotika?"

„Nö, nichts. Sagen wir mal, er ist kein großer Freund von Arzneimitteln. Kommst du nun wirklich zurück oder nicht?"

„Ich warte nur darauf, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich brauchst", sagte er halb im Scherz.

„Ich glaube, dass der Professor deine Hilfe brauchen könnte, um in die Dusche und zurück zu gelangen. Er ist ein großer Fan davon."

„Professor? Dusche? Bist du sicher, dass da nicht etwas Perverses vor sich geht?"

„Connor, ich bin keine sehr geduldige Frau, das solltest du mittlerweile wissen. Kommst du nun oder nicht?"

„Ja, gnädige Frau!...Ich schließe nur noch ab und bin dann gleich bei dir…O, warte mal. Da draußen ist irgendein Tumult…"

Connor ging mit dem schnurlosen Telefon zum Bürofenster hinüber und schaute durch die Metalljalousie hindurch in den Empfangsbereich. Er konnte hören, wie Ellen seinen Namen rief und fragte, was los sei, aber er wurde vom Antworten abgelenkt durch den Anblick von Serenitys Gesicht auf der Glasscheibe, ihre Nase war nach links plattgedrückt und ihr Lipgloss hinterließ eine schneckenschleimartige Spur, als sie das Bewusstsein verlor und an dem Fenster entlang zu Boden rutschte.

Er ließ das Telefon fallen und riss die Tür auf um nach Serenity zu sehen. Sie lag mit verdrehten Gliedern an der Wand, ihr sorgsam geglättetes Haar klebte in dem Blut, mit dem ihr Gesicht verschmiert war. Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke, fühlte ihren Puls und kontrollierte ihre Atmung. Sie war bewusstlos, aber lebendig und Connor wollte, dass sie es auch blieb. Er sah sich um und suchte das Büro nach ihrem Angreifer ab, und wurde völlig überrascht, als ein disillusionierter Xanthos direkt hinter ihm in der Tür auftauchte, ihn heftig in den Rücken trat, so dass er nach vorn geschleudert wurde und mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden landete.

„Wo ist Severus Snape?" verlangte Xanthos zu wissen, seinen handgenähten, weichen Lederstiefel fest auf Connors Rücken pressend.

„Wer zum Teufel ist Severus Snape?" antwortete Connor und erhielt als Belohnung, dass Xanthos auf seinem Rücken kniete, eine Handvoll seines Haares ergriff und seinen Kopf nach hinten riss.

„Treib keine Spielchen mit mir. Ich weiß, dass er hier ist. Dieser dreckige Abschaum verdient es nicht beschützt zu werden. Ich frage jetzt noch einmal. Wo ist er?"

Connor bekam fast keine Luft mehr.

„Ich schwöre es, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden."

…

Ellen war damit beschäftigt gewesen, Connors Namen in den Hörer zu schreien und hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Severus sich auf den Bettrand gekämpft hatte. Er griff nach vorne und zog sie heftig am Ellbogen, so dass sie neben ihn auf das Bett fiel und das Telefon aus ihrer Hand über die Matratze purzelte. Er fiel um, lag halb über ihr und presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund. Sie schrie und zappelte, um sich von ihm zu befreien, aber er war erschreckend stark für einen Verletzten. Während sie voller Panik in seine Augen starrte, merkte sie, dass er wieder einmal in ihre Gedanken eindrang.

„_Bleib ruhig. Wir sind in Gefahr."_

„_Connor wird wegen dir angegriffen! Tu was!"_

„_In diesem Zustand gibt es nichts, was ich tun könnte."_

„_Dann sag mir, was zu tun ist. Gibt es einen Zauber oder so etwas, was ich tun kann? Severus, bitte…"_

„_Du schaffst doch noch nicht einmal die einfachste Zauberei, Elena. Wir können nichts tun außer dafür zu sorgen, dass wir nicht entdeckt werden."_

„_Uns verstecken wie dreckige Feiglinge, während mein bester Freund angegriffen wird? Das kann ich nicht. Lass mich los."_

„_NEIN! Es gibt NICHTS, was wir tun könnten."_

Und damit zog er sich aus ihren Geist zurück, tiefes Bedauern deutlich in seiner Miene eingegraben, bevor die schmerzhafte Anstrengung sie zurückzuhalten, seinen Kopf neben dem ihren niedersinken ließ.

„Es tut mir leid…," flüsterte er kaum hörbar, seine Lippen so dicht bei ihrem Ohr, dass sie sich plötzlich nur zu deutlich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass nur ein lose gebundenes Handtuch sie trennte.

Bis sie dann einen fast unmenschlichen Schrei hörte.

________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos war ein ungeschickter Legilimentiker. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es ihm immer egal gewesen, was anschließend mit dem Geist geschah, den er las. Der Muggel (von dem er aufgrund der Schreie, die aus dem Kommunikationsgerät kamen, annahm, dass er Connor hieß) war nicht kooperationsbereit und er war am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt. Er würde die Informationen bekommen, die er wollte, aber der Muggel war stark und musste niedergezwungen werden. Er stieß Connor wieder gewaltsam zu Boden, stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab mit eleganter Arroganz und knurrte:

„Crucio!"

Connor schrie, aber konnte sich selbst nicht hören. Ein glühender Ausbruch quälenden Schmerzes zog durch jede Faser seines Wesens. Er konnte nichts mehr wahrnehmen außer Schmerz. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und zuckte in heftigen Krämpfen, Bänder rissen von gesplitterten Knochen und eine tausendstel Sekunde bevor seine gnädiges Gehirn traumatisiert abschaltete, hörte es auf.

Neben dem Kopf des verletzten Muggels kniend, positionierte Xanthos sich so, dass er direkt in die halb-bewusstlosen Augen sehen konnte und begann mit einem nachlässigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs seine legilimentische Attacke. Ein neuer Schmerz durchdrang Connors Gehirn und er betete um Bewusstlosigkeit, während Xanthos in seinem Geist wütete, entschlossen, seine Beute zu finden.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen starrte mit vor Schreck weitaufgerissenen Augen auf den Telefonhörer auf der anderen Seite des Betts, und begann, gegen Snapes Hand, die immer noch ihren Mund bedeckte, zu hyperventilieren. Ihre Finger versuchten nach dem Hörer zu greifen, aber er hielt sie fest und drückte sie auf die Matratze. Als Connors Schreie an Intensität zunahmen, drehte sie sich instinktiv zu Severus um und schmiegte sich an ihn, versuchte, sich vor den Todesschreien zu verstecken. Er zog innerlich die Luft ein, als sie an seinen Hals kam, ignorierte aber seine brennenden Schmerzen und zog ihre Hand beschützend an seinen Körper.

Die Schreie hatten aufgehört und Ellen sah zu Severus hinauf, wartete darauf, dass er ihr ein Zeichen geben würde, was zu tun sei. Die Zeit blieb stehen, während sie beide stumm und hilflos auf den Hörer starrten und in Ellens Kopf ein Mantra begann:

„Sei ok. Sei ok. Sei ok. Sei ok. Sei ok…"

Dann wurde die Stille durchbrochen von der kältesten Stimme, die sie je vernommen hatte.

„Ellen oder lieber Elena? Sag Severus, dass ich unterwegs bin…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 10

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Informationen haben, von denen sie glauben, dass sie uns helfen werden, aber eines muss ich Ihnen klar machen: Ich werde nicht auf irgendeinen Kuhhandel mit Ihnen eingehen. Sie waren ein Todesser von höchstem Rang, Sie waren für unsägliche Grausamkeiten verantwortlich und ich werde dem Zauberergamot Beweise liefern, die Sie lebenslänglich nach Azkaban bringen. Wir wollen also nicht unsere Zeit verschwenden. Haben Sie immer noch diese Informationen oder haben Sie nur gehofft, Sie könnten sich ein milderes Urteil erkaufen?" erklärte Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lucius Malfoy ließ seinen Oberkörper nach vorne fallen, fuhr mit der Hand durch sein normalerweise perfekt frisiertes Haar und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. Kingsley bemerkte zufrieden, dass Malfoys gewohnheitsmäßige Arroganz ihn verlassen hatte. Er sah verloren aus und unsicher, mühte sich um die Formulierung seiner Antwort.

„Ich will keine Milde. Zumindest nicht für mich. Ich bin schuldig. Für mich gibt es keine Absolution, aber Draco ist ein ganz anderer Fall."

„Das Kuhhandelsverbot schließt auch Ihren Sohn mit ein, Malfoy. Das Ministerium tanzt nicht länger nach ihrer Pfeife."

„Das ist mir klar. Ich bitte nur um die Zusicherung eines gerechten Urteils für ihn. Die Einflüsse, denen er ausgesetzt war, der Druck, unter dem er gestanden hat, sicher gibt es da eine Möglichkeit für mildernde Umstände. Meine einzige Bitte ist, dass seine Geschichte wirklich angehört wird."

„Da bitten Sie um nichts Außergewöhnliches. Das geschieht bei jedem."

Lucius lächelte bitter.

„Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Vertrauen in den Rat gerechtfertigt ist, aber ich glaube, dass Sie andere finden werden, die nicht so tolerant und frei von Vorurteilen sind wie Sie selbst. Der Name Malfoy ist verhasst."

„Dann werde ich, im Interesse der Gerechtigkeit und nicht um Ihnen einen Gefallen zu tun, versprechen, die Verhandlung Ihres Sohnes selbst zu leiten. Gibt Ihnen das Sicherheit?"

„Mehr als ich verdiene."

„Was wissen Sie?"

„Ich glaube, dass mein Vetter Xanthos und sein Partner Theran Gourd noch auf freiem Fuß sind. Sie sollten am Tag der Schlacht ankommen, wurden aber aufgehalten. Xanthos war extrem in seiner Ergebenheit, selbst nach Todesserstandarts; er wird keine Ruhe geben, bevor er seinen Herrn nicht gerächt hat. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Draco, sogar ich selbst…wir sind alle seine potentiellen Opfer.

Er wurde geboren um zu zerstören, er ist zur Reue nicht fähig und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er aktiv wird."

Der kommissarische Minister für Magie versuchte, die Bilder von Sethbert Quigley-Bell, die vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, abzublocken. Der zerquetschte, gebrochene Körper seines stolzen, respektierten Freundes hatte ihn viel mehr schockiert, als das Blutbad auf dem Schlachtfeld.

„Ich glaube, er hat bereits begonnen. Theran Gourd jedoch ist tot. Wir haben vor einigen Stunden aus Hogwarts Nachricht darüber erhalten. Können Sie uns helfen, Ihren Vetter zu lokalisieren oder ihn aufzuspüren?"

„Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen, was helfen könnte. Es gab jedoch jemanden, mit dem er mehr Zeit verbrachte. Er lehrte ihn die fortgeschrittenen Dunklen Künste und wurde eine Art Mentor für ihn."

„Wer?"

„Draco. Er ist Ihre größte Chance Xanthos zu finden."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Während sie zum Krankenflügel eilte, betete Minerva McGonagall darum, dass Hermine Grangers beachtliche akademische Fähigkeiten sich wieder einmal als hilfreich erweisen würden. Die Floh-Nachricht des kommissarischen Ministers hatte sie Elenas wegen noch mehr in Sorge gestürzt, und ihr Bedürfnis, ihre Tochter in Sicherheit zu bringen, war nie dringlicher gewesen.

Zu seinen Lebzeiten hatte Albus Dumbledore seine Rolle als Elenas Pate sehr ernst genommen, genau wie Minerva es erwartet hatte. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn er annahm, dass ihr Herzeleid es aushalten konnte, gab er ihr neue Informationen über das Leben und die Fortschritte ihrer Tochter. Als Elenas Muggel'eltern' bei einem unglücklichen Autounfall ums Leben kamen, war es Albus gewesen, der alle ungeeigneten Pflegefamilien davon ‚überzeugt' hatte, die Mädchen aufzugeben. Die Crawfords waren nicht Minervas Idealbesetzung gewesen, aber Albus hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie das Bedürfnis der Mädchen nach Stabilität in Betracht zog und sie überredet. Elena hatte immer ausreichend Nahrung und Kleidung gehabt und eine gute Erziehung genossen, man hatte gut für sie gesorgt, aber die Crawfords waren nie für die offene Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen gewesen und zu bedingungsloser Liebe nicht in der Lage. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Minerva Albus' Urteilsvermögen in Frage gestellt hatte.

Minerva erinnerte sich deutlich an die Flut unterschiedlicher Gefühle, die sie bei Albus' Mitteilung, dass Elena geheiratet und dann, dass sie ein Kind hatte, verspürte. Sie hatte sich danach gesehnt, Mutter zu sein und erst recht Großmutter und fand den Druck, weiter zu machen, als wäre nichts geschehen, als sie von dem Anschlag auf Elenas Leben und dem Tod ihres Enkels im Jahr zuvor erfahren hatte, fast unerträglich. Ihr ‚Schwiegersohn' und die Schwester waren bedauernswert, nichts weiter, abgesehen von dem Schmerz, den ihr Benehmen und ihr Tod Elena zufügten, aber Logans Tod hatte sie alle Vorsicht vergessen lassen.

Wild entschlossen, zu Elena zu gehen und sie frühzeitig zu Ihresgleichen zurückzubringen, hatte man sie festhalten und ruhigstellen müssen. Den Schülern erzählte man, sie habe einen heftigen Anfall von Elverischer Grippe, was ihre vierzehntägige Abwesenheit und ihr bedrücktes Verhalten nach ihrer Rückkehr erklärte, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte Albus Tage gebraucht, sie dazu zu bringen ihre Meinung zu ändern, und sie war erst dazu bereit gewesen, als Severus Voldemort erfolgreich dazu gebracht hatte, an Elenas Tod zu glauben. Ironischerweise fand dies nur kurze Zeit bevor er gezwungen gewesen war, Dumbledore das Leben zu nehmen, statt. Sie hatte geschworen ihren Enkel zu rächen, sobald Elena in Sicherheit wäre. Xanthos Malfoy und Theran Gourd würden aufgespürt und, FALLS sie sich zurückhalten könnte, den Auroren übergeben werden.

Shacklebolts Nachricht hatte all diese alten Dinge wieder aufgewirbelt und sie hatte so verletzlich gewirkt, als sie zu sich gekommen war, dass niemand sie über die Todesser befragt hatte, außer um zu bestätigen, was mit Ron passiert war. In all dem Chaos nach der Schlacht hatte man es schlicht übersehen. Theran Gourd wurde einfach als weitere Leiche der düsteren Zahl der Gefallenen hinzugefügt. Es war schlimm genug, dass ein unberechenbarer Todesser frei herumlief, dieser war zudem ein persönlicher Feind und er war auf tödliche Rache aus. O ja, Albus' Urteilsvermögen hatte es diesmal wirklich zu einer Glanzleistung geschafft. Er hatte nicht nur Elena mit dem Zauberer zusammengebracht, der am wenigsten Chancen hatte, lebendig aus der Sache herauszukommen, und das zu einer Zeit, wo sie erschöpft und verwirrt war, sondern er hatte auch Xanthos' Antrieb zu töten verdoppelt. Schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können.

Der Krankenflügel war erweitert worden, um alle Verletzten aufnehmen zu können, während die langfristig Erkrankten und die sensibel veranlagten Patienten in durch Vorhänge abgetrennte, private Bereiche verlegt worden waren, die man zur Sicherheit auch noch mit Schutzzaubern versehen hatte. Die Bluthunde des Propheten hatten bereits versucht, sich durch die Barrieren zu schleichen. Während Minerva in Richtung auf Weasleys Kabine unterwegs war, sprach sie eine überarbeitet wirkende Madam Pomfrey an.

„Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken für all Ihre Arbeit hier, Poppy – versuchen sie, sich etwas auszuruhen, sobald es möglich ist. Sind die Extraheiler aus St. Mungo schon angekommen?"

„Nein, aber sie haben eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie bald kommen. Wird es noch Verletzte geben oder glaubt man, dass wir alle gefunden haben?"

„Wir glauben, dass wir alle Überlebenden gefunden haben, Poppy, was die Übrigen betrifft, so wird es eine schwere Aufgabe werden, den ganzen Schutt zu durchsuchen…"

„Merlin sei Dank, dass es vorbei ist, Minerva"

_Für mich noch nicht ganz._ „Allerdings. Ist Draco Malfoy noch hier oder haben ihn die Auroren mitgenommen?"

„Er ist hier. Er muss noch etwa eine Woche bei uns bleiben oder nach St. Mungo. Eine ungewöhnliche und unangenehme Atemkomplikation, hervorgerufen durch die Inhalation von Teufelsfeuer, fürchte ich. Ich halte ihn in einem therapeutischen Kopfblasenzauber, um seine Lungen bei der Heilung zu unterstützen. In ein paar Tagen entferne ich ihn und schaue, wie es geht."

Der Mut der Lehrerin sank. Kingsley hatte angedeutet, dass Draco möglicherweise der Schlüssel zu Xanthos Malfoys Aufenthaltsort und Festnahme, und jetzt würde er für ein paar Tage nicht ansprechbar sein. _Alles hängt an dir, liebe Hermine._

„Mr. Weasley?"

„Unverändert. Ich habe noch nie einen Teilavada behandelt. Er wird einer der ersten sein, die nach St. Mungo gebracht werden."

„Miss Granger…Mr. Longbottom?"

„Hermine braucht nur Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie sie bekommen wird. Mr. Longbottoms Narben verheilen gut, sogar sein Haar könnte irgendwann wieder etwas wachsen."

„Ich muss kurz mit Hermine sprechen, erlauben Sie es, wenn ich verspreche, sie vorsichtig zu behandeln?"

„Machen Sie nur nicht so lange."

Ron Weasleys Kabine war voll von besorgten Besuchern. Seine Eltern waren zurückgekehrt, Harry, Ginny und Hermine hockten am Fußende seines Bettes und Professor McGonngal musterte sie über ihre Brillenränder hinweg.

„Sie drei, sind Sie in der Lage, mir bei einer Kleinigkeit zu helfen…? „ erkundigte sie sich, hoffend, dass sie alle verstanden hatten, was sie wirklich meinte.

„Also wirklich, Minerva. Haben sie noch nicht genug getan? Gibt es nicht einen Elfen oder einen Freiwilligen, der helfen kann?" forderte Molly Weasley.

„Schon gut. Wirklich. Professor McGonnagal würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Wir müssen uns sowieso die Beine vertreten. Wir sind sofort zurück…" entgegnete Harry.

„Passt auf, dass es wirklich ‚sofort' ist, Harry, Ginevra, Hermine…" rief Mollly ihnen nach, als sie Professor McGonnagal ins nächste Klassenzimmer folgten.

„Haben Sie es, Hermine?"

„Ja, Professor." Mit einem feinen Lächeln gab sie Minerva ein säuberlich gefaltetes Stück Pergament.

„Das sind die Zauberstabbewegungen. Sie und der Spruch waren da, genau, wie Professor Dumbledore sich erinnert hat."

„Liebes Mädchen, ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken. Jetzt sagen Sie mir den Spruch und dann gehen Sie zurück zur Krankenstation."

„Nein, Professor", sagte Hermine mit Bestimmtheit, während Harry und Ginny sich unterstützend neben sie stellten.

„Was soll das heißen? Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen."

„Wir haben es besprochen, Professor, und wir können Sie nicht alleine gehen lassen. Die Zaubererwelt hat sowieso schon schmerzlich viele Leitfiguren verloren. Wir können nicht den Verlust einer weiteren riskieren. Hogwarts braucht Sie."

Minerva begehrte ärgerlich auf: „Hogwarts hat mich 36 Jahre lang gehabt, während meine Tochter auf mich verzichten musste. Nichts kann mich jetzt aufhalten zu ihr zu gehen, und wenn ich dazu auf Veritaserum zurückgreifen muss."

„Wir erwarten nicht, dass Sie hierbleiben, Professor, wir wollen nur mit ihnen gehen. Je mehr, desto sicherer."

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, nicht meinetwegen, wenn einem von Ihnen irgendetwas passierte, würde ich mir nie verzeihen."

„Professor, entweder kommen wir offen mit Ihnen mit oder wir benutzen unseren eigenen Spruch kurz nachdem Sie gegangen sind, und denken Sie ja nicht daran, uns festzuhalten", bemerkte Harry ruhig.

Bilder eines äußerst grausamen Malfoys schossen durch Minervas Kopf. Möglicherweise hatte er Elena und sie vergeudete hier die Zeit.

„Na gut, aber nur Harry. Hermine, Sie sind noch zu schwach, und Ginny, Molly würde mir die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe abziehen."

„Aber…" fingen sie einstimmig an.

„Das ist mein letztes Wort", drohte sie. „Harry, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Apparierplatz."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Snape griff nach dem Telefon und schlug es gegen das metallene Bettgestell bis es völlig kaputt war, dabei ließ er Elena los. Diese nutzte die Gelegenheit, kam auf die Füße, presste das Handtuch, das zu Boden zu rutschen drohte, an sich und verknotete es fest vor ihrer Brust, bevor sie sich mit hämmernden Fäusten wieder auf ihn stürzte.

„Du Bastard… du Bastard. Warum hast du ihm nicht geholfen? Das ist alles wegen dir… dir und deinem verdammten Krieg… auf dich hatte er es abgesehen, nicht auf Connor…er hat doch nur versucht zu helfen…meinetwegen…meinetwegen…meinetwegen…"

Severus wartete stoisch, bis ihr die Luft ausging. Wenn er nur seinen unausweichlichen Tod akzeptiert hätte, anstatt das Elend zu verlängern, das seine Existenz anderen zu bringen verdammt war, wäre sie immer noch in seliger Unwissenheit und ihre Freunde wären sicher. Er ertrug alle ihre Hiebe und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, wartete, bis ihre Kraft zu Ende war, und fasste dann sanft ihre beiden Handgelenke und hielt sie mit gestreckten Armen über sich. Sie beruhigte sich, ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie einen Patienten angriff und sie sah ihn mit Entsetzten an.

„O Gott, es tut mir leid…es tut mir leid", schluchzte sie, während sie nichts als Zustimmung in seinen Augen sah. Sie senkte den Kopf vor Scham, und weil Severus immer noch zu schwach war, um ihr Gewicht zu halten, ließ er sie auf sich fallen und rollte sie beide auf die Seite. Sie war nicht in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und fragte ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme:

„Ist er tot?"

„Das ist wahrscheinlich."

Er hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als sie sich an ihn klammerte und anfing, haltlos zu schluchzen. Sein Körper reagierte früher als sein Kopf und sein Arm schlang sich um ihren Körper, zog sie dicht an sich heran. Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich unter sein Kinn und er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, bis ihr Weinen nachließ.

„Sind wir die nächsten?" hauchte sie zitternd gegen seine Brust.

Er lockerte seine Umarmung, fasste mit der Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr verzweifeltes, tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu seinem. Unbewusst fasste seine Hand ihre Wange und sein Daumen wischte eine letzte, einzelne Träne weg. Er sah sie an, Augenkontakt fordernd, aber sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt.

„Nicht, während ich noch atme."

Ihre Augen trafen forschend auf die seinen, fanden keine Spur von Zweifel, nur Stärke, und Ellen fand sich auf unerklärliche Weise angezogen von der unbändigen Kraft, die jedes dieser Worte begleitete und von den Lippen, die sie aussprachen. Sie versuchte, mit Vernunft zu reagieren, dachte an Connor, aber der Schmerz schien ihr Bedürfnis nur noch zu vergrößern und sie war sich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass der Professor im selben Dilemma steckte.

Er wusste, dass er sie loslassen sollte, aber er konnte es nicht…wollte es nicht. Er hatte jede unerwünschte Begierde unterdrückt, zu der sie ihn gereizt hatte, als sie aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, nur spärlich mit dem Handtuch bekleidet. Er stellte seine eigenen Beweggründe ohne Zögern in Frage, aber wenn sie so unangemessen waren, warum konnte er dann die gleiche Begierde in Elenas Augen lesen?

„Ich sollte dich loslassen", murmelte seine tiefe, volle Stimme.

„Ja, das solltest du", stimmte sie ihm zu, während sie sich vorlehnte und ihre Lippen sanft auf seine presste, während sich ihre Augenlider schlossen.

Alle Vernunft verließ ihn und er fing an, den Kuss zu erwidern. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zuerst vorsichtig, er war überzeugt, sie würde jeden Moment ihre Entscheidung ändern, aber sie tat es nicht, wenn überhaupt, reagierte sie dringlicher, ihre Leidenschaft trieb sie beide an.

„Was machen wir nur?"

Ellen öffnete ihre lustvollen Augen und…schrie auf. Severus wälzte sich herum, um nach der Ursache des Schreckens zu sehen und stellte peinlich berührt fest, dass eine wutentbrannte Minerva McGonagall und ein höchst belustigter Harry Potter neben dem Bett standen.


	11. Chapter 11

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 11

Das Untersuchungs-Team der Abteilung für Magischen Missbrauch wurde in das städtische Krankenhaus in Stanlington geschickt. Man hatte eine Meldung hereinbekommen, die nach unkontrollierter Todesseraktivität mit wahrscheinlicher Wahrnehmung durch Muggel klang. Die schiere Größe dieser ungenehmigten Magie in der Muggelumgebung ließ jeden im Team zugeben, dass dies, was die Schadensbegrenzung anbelangte, eine riesige Herausforderung darstellte. Erste Untersuchungen hatten alle dahingehend beruhigt, dass die Aktivität aufgehört hatte, und das Team ging nach dem Standardplan vor, indem es ausströmte um alle betroffenen Gebiete zu überprüfen. Aurelius Bromley trug gerade eine genaue Kopie der Krankenhauspförtneruniform und bewegte sich ungehindert durch die unteren Stockwerke des bedrückenden, grauen Gebäudes, als mehrere schrille Schreie ihn die letzten dreißig Meter hin zu ihrem Ursprung im Laufschritt zurücklegen ließen.

Nach fünfzehn Jahren Dienstzeit in dieser Abteilung hatte der Veteran Aurelius schon mit allem möglichen magischen Unfug zu tun gehabt, unter anderem mit dem berüchtigten Fall von Ron Weasleys fliegendem Auto. Traurigerweise hatten viele dieser Fälle nicht solch eine lustige Seite wie jene Episode. In den letzten Jahren hatte es viel zu viele Todesfälle von Muggeln gegeben, bei denen Dunkle Zauberer ihre Hand im Spiel hatten; er hoffte, dass der Sieg vom Vortag den Dingen wieder eine Wende geben würde. Doch trotz seiner Erfahrung traf ihn das, was er in dem abgeschiedenen Empfangsraum antraf, unerwartet. Seinem Instinkt allein war es zu verdanken, dass er noch in der Lage war, einen Vergessenszauber auszusprechen über die junge, osteuropäische Reinigungskraft, die auf ihrer allabendlichen Runde auf das Geschehen gestoßen war. Während sie wieder auf den Hauptkorridor hinausging, ‚überzeugt' davon, den Backofen angelassen zu haben, starrte Aurelius entsetzt auf das Bild, das sich ihm darbot…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Er hatte sie sofort erkannt, als er in den Geist dieses wertlosen Wichts eingetreten war. Er war voll von ihr, der armselige Dummkopf. Er war voll von seinem, Xanthos', größten Versagen. Angetrieben von Wut und dem Wunsch nach Rache hatte Xanthos alle Arten von Tricks riskiert, um so nahe wie möglich zu ihrer Wohnung zu apparieren. Er würde sie nicht wieder entkommen lassen. Die Warnung, die er ausgesprochen hatte, hatte nur dazu gedient, ihnen Angst zu machen, er war innerhalb von Minuten appariert, wohl wissend, dass der Verräter nicht im Vollbesitz seiner körperlichen Kräfte war und dass sie nicht über ihr magisches Potential Bescheid wusste. Der Geist des Trottels hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als alles zu offenbaren. Er würde jedoch keine Risiken eingehen. Und jetzt, als er in ihre Wohnung eindrang, genauso, wie er es all die Monate zuvor schon einmal getan hatte, verschaffte ihm die Vorfreude auf die Rache ein Hochgefühl.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Es war absurd. Es war völlig absurd. Die angesehene Dr. Ellen Rafferty trieb es nackt mit ihrem vor kurzem noch schwer verletzten und immer noch nicht ganz genesenen Patienten, während ihre lange verloren geglaubte Mutter in entsetztem Schweigen zusah. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, also schnappte sie sich ein Kissen, versteckte ihr Gesicht darin und dämpfte den hysterischen Kicheranfall, der sie überkam. Severus' Gesicht war ausdruckslos geworden. Sie betrachtete ihn über den Kissenrand hinweg und stellte inmitten ihrer Hysterie fest, dass er unerschütterlich ruhig wirkte. Mit so viel Würde, wie ein Mann in einem wadenlangen Nachthemd und mit nur wenig Blut in seinen Adern aufbringen konnte, rutschte er in eine sitzende Position an den Bettrand, setzte sich zurecht und blickte seinem Publikum mit einer dermaßen arroganten Attitüde entgegen, dass Ellen einen weiteren Kicheranfall bekam. Der abschätzige Seitenblick voller Kälte, mit dem er sie bedachte, ließ jedes Bisschen wahnwitzigen Überschwangs sofort verschwinden ließ und sie kam sich plötzlich unglaublich dämlich vor. Sie zog die Beine unter sich und bedeckte sich so sittsam, wie es ihr mit dem Handtuch möglich war; dann blickte sie zu den Fremden hoch mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Verlegenheit und Staunen, als sie die Frau erkannte, die Severus ihr in seinen Erinnerungen als ihre Mutter gezeigt hatte.

„Minerva, Potter. Wie schön, dass Sie einfach so hereinschneien…" sagte Severus gedehnt.

„O, halten Sie den Mund, Severus!" fuhr Minerva ihn an und Harry fühlte sich unfähig zu verhindern, dass sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„Gibt es etwas zu Lachen, Potter?"

Harry wollte antworten, hielt aber inne, als ihm einfiel, warum Professor McGonagall hier war. Nachdem sie Severus nur einen ganz kurzen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, ging sie wortlos auf Elena zu und beseitigte so bei Harry alle Zweifel, dass sie zum Tode entschlossen war, ihre Tochter zu beschützen. Severus Snape sah nun ausreichend schuldbewusst aus, und sie platzierte sich neben ihn, den Körper leicht verdreht, so dass sie ihre Tochter voll anblicken konnte. Sie setzte an etwas zu sagen, aber Jahrzehnte von Schuld, Angst und Verlust erstickten ihre Stimme. Harry beobachtete seine Lehrerin und es zerriss ihm fast das Herz vor Mitgefühl. Dies hätte der ganz private und schöne Augenblick sein sollen, den sie sich erträumt hatte, nicht diese Riesenpeinlichkeit, und er konnte nicht anders, als zu versuchen ihr zu helfen.

„Vielleicht sollten Snape und ich gehen."

„Nein Harry, trotzdem vielen Dank. Momentan denke ich, dass wir zusammen sicherer sind. Obwohl er den Anschein zu erwecken versucht, bezweifle ich, dass (sie zögerte, welche Anrede sie benutzen sollte) Professor Snape kräftig genug ist, sich angemessen verteidigen zu können. Auch wenn es sehr verlockend wäre, es ihn versuchen zu lassen…"

„Sie glauben also, wir könnten nur zu dritt Xanthos Malfoy abwehren??" fragte Snape verächtlich, um Minerva von der Szene, in die sie hineinappariert war, abzulenken.

„Sie wissen von ihm und der Bedrohung, die er darstellt, und trotzdem lassen Sie zu. dass SO ETWAS passiert??" bemerkte Minerva wütend, während sie wild mit der Hand zwischen Elena und ihm hin-und her fuchtelte. „Ihre unermessliche Arroganz ist unglaublich…" endete sie, ihn in wütender Fassungslosigkeit anstarrend.

„Das…(er wiederholte ihre Gesten) ist etwas, das nur Ellen und mich etwas angeht. Ich werde mich vor Ihnen nicht rechtfertigen."

„Für Sie ist kein Platz auf dem hohen Ross der Moral…Professor", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Natürlich nicht, wie gedankenlos von mir. Dieser Platz ist reserviert für Gryffindor- Matriarchen, die ihre Kinder im Stich lassen!"

Die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen, das wusste Severus, dass sie unverzeihlich waren.

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht wurde zu Stein.

„Harry, Elena und ich werden Seit-an-Seit nach Hogwarts apparieren. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn sie Mr. Snape in die Obhut von St. Mungo bringen und dann selbst ins Schloss zurückkehren würden. Sie sind immer noch in Gefahr und dort sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen am höchsten."

Sie drehte dich mit Bedacht zu Severus um und stellte sich so, dass sie ihn überragte.

„Sie sind ein widerlicher, giftiger Auswuchs der menschlichen Art. Merlin allein weiß, was Albus wirklich in Ihnen gesehen hat. Held – pah! Ich hatte recht, als ich Sie aus Hogwarts gejagt habe…Sie sind ein Feigling. Gehen Sie mit Harry, werden Sie gesund, lassen Sie sich von Ihren Schandtaten freisprechen, aber so lange ich lebe, werden Sie nie mehr in Hogwarts willkommen sein und nie mehr Kontakt zu meiner Tochter aufnehmen."

Ellen und Harry waren wie vom Donner gerührt, aber Snape senkte nur seinen Blick zum Teppich. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs kleidete Minerva ihre Tochter in eine weiche grauen Robe und Schuhe.

„So ist es besser…komm jetzt, Liebes, bringen wir dich in Sicherheit."

Damit legte sie eine nervöse Hand auf Ellens Schulter und begann mit der Umkehrung des Spruchs, der Harry und sie hierhergebracht hatte. Ellen war immer noch sprachlos vor Schock und Verwirrung und ihr letztes, bittendes Wort ging fast unter, als sie in den Äther apparierte.

„Severus?..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sein Freudentaumel hatte schnell nachgelassen. Er stürmte durch ein leeres Zimmer nach dem anderen. Hinter jeder zugeschlagenen Tür wirbelte der Staub der einjährigen Vernachlässigung auf.

_Du Blödmann, du idiotischer Blödmann, du verdienst, dass der Lord dich in alle Ewigkeit mit dem Crucio foltert._

Xanthos stand an der Edelstahlspüle in der Küche und befahl dem Wasserhahn, sich aufzudrehen. Er füllte das Becken mit eiskaltem Wasser und tauchte mit seinem Kopf unter, bis seine Lungen nach Sauerstoff schrien. Dann zog er den Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser, schnappte nach Luft und seine blonden Haarsträhnen tropften auf den Fußboden. Er musste sich konzentrieren, er musste sie finden. Indem er in Gedanken Bild für Bild durchging, analysierte er noch einmal, was er in Connors Erinnerungen über Ellen und Snape gesehen hatte, aber da war nichts, was er zur Identifizierung einer Örtlichkeit heranziehen konnte. Er hatte angenommen, das sie hier wäre, was sich im Nachhinein als ein dummer, vorschneller Fehler herausstellte, der ihn, wäre sein Herr noch am Leben gewesen, in die unteren Ränge, noch hinter Snape, verbannt hätte.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Er würde noch einmal in den Geist des widerwärtigen Muggels gehen müssen. Nur gut, dass er ihn einigermaßen lebendig zurückgelassen hatte. Xanthos hatte ihn einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod sterben lassen wollen, und mit etwas Glück war sein Opfer noch am Leben und sein Leiden im Untergeschoß des grässlichen Gebäudes noch nicht zu Ende. Vorausgesetzt, das Ministerium war noch nicht alarmiert worden, um die üblichen Aufräumarbeiten auszuführen, so sollte es ein leichtes sein, noch einmal in das Bewusstsein zu schlüpfen, herauszufinden, wo die Verräter sich aufhielten und wieder zu verschwinden. Als er sich aufmachte, um zum Krankenhaus zurückzukehren, überlegte Xanthos, dass er vielleicht dem undankbaren Muggel gegenüber gnädig sein und seine unwürdige Kehle durchschneiden sollte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Es gab Tage, an denen Aurelius an den Alpträumen der Bürokratie, für die er arbeitete, verzweifelte. Der Muggelmann hauchte offenbar im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes sein Leben aus, während seine Vorgesetzten über das Problem diskutierten, ob es zulässig sei, ihn in St. Mungo zu behandeln. Das war für Muggel nicht vorgesehen und erforderte eine Genehmigung auf höchster Ebene. Aurelius machte sich schon Vorwürfe, weil er nicht sofort gemerkt hatte, dass der Mann noch lebte. Da war so viel Blut gewesen, und der Anblick der verstümmelten Frau hatte ihm fast den Magen umgedreht. Der Mann saß aufrecht an einen Stuhl gefesselt, seine Augenlider waren abgeschnitten worden und der abgetrennte Kopf der Frau hing frei in der Luft, direkt in seiner Sichtlinie. Um seinen Hals war ein Band gelegt, das so verzaubert war, dass es sich von Minute zu Minute fester zuzog. Als Aureilus eintraf, traten die Augen des Mannes bereits aus dem Kopf und seine Lippen hatten einen besorgniserregenden Blauton angenommen. Er hatte ihn für tot gehalten, bis er ein _Finite Incantatum _gesprochen hatte, woraufhin ein rauer Schrei, wie der eines verwundeten Tieres, den Raum erfüllte, als der Kopf der Frau zu Boden fiel. Aurelius war sofort zu dem Mann geeilt, der versucht hatte zu sprechen, bevor der bewusstlos zur Seite kippte.

Seine Kollegen vom Ministerium waren kurz danach angekommen und hatten die Schadensbegrenzung eingeleitet. Die Meinungen gingen auseinander. Der Heiler des Teams hatte bestätigt, dass der Mann in einer Muggelinstitution nie eine Chance auf Wiederherstellung haben würde. In St. Mungos konnte man seine Augenlider nachwachsen lassen, seine körperlichen Verletzungen kurieren und wenigstens einige höhere Gehirnfunktionen wiederherstellen. Bestenfalls würde er einfache Kommunikationsfähigkeiten erlangen, wäre aber, was die übrigen Körperfunktionen betraf, auf ständige Unterstützung durch das Krankenhaus angewiesen. Fünfzig Prozent der Anwesenden dachten, es wäre besser ihn sterben zu lassen, die andere Hälfte war entsetzt über diese Vorstellung. Die höhergestellten Teammitglieder durften das endgültige Urteil abgeben und letztendlich gab Aurelius' Aussage, dass der Mann versucht hatte zu sprechen, den Ausschlag.

„Noch einmal, bitte, was glauben Sie gehört zu haben, was hat er versucht zu sagen?" fragten sie ihn nun schon zum zig-ten, nervtötenden Mal.

„Rette L…"

„L?"

„Ja, L… Bitte, er stirbt, lassen Sie mich ihn nach St. Mungo bringen."

Die Gruppe der Vorgesetzten murmelte vor sich hin und nickte einander zu, bis Aurelius es nicht länger ertragen konnte.

„BITTE…das ist unmenschlich."

Die Beratungsgruppe unterbrach ihre Diskussionen und einer nach dem anderen nickte, bis der auserkorene Sprecher ihre Entscheidung verkündete.

„Na gut."

Aurelius sprach rasch einen Desillusionierungsszauber über den Mann und sich selbst und eilte zum nächsten, vom Ministerium genehmigten Apparierpunkt, während er den Mann neben sich her schweben lies.

Fünf Minuten später erreichte er St. Mungo und schrie um Hilfe, noch während sich die letzten ihrer Moleküle nach dem Apparieren wieder sammelten, aber das Krankenhaus wimmelte von den Opfern der Schlacht und seine Rufe gingen in dem Durcheinander unter. Der Heiler seines Teams, Cranbrook, kam kurze Zeit später an, brachte den Mann schnell weg und ließ Aurelius Bromley mit nur einem Gedanken zurück…L. zu retten.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Wissen Sie, es ist schwer, den Beweisen zu glauben, die bestätigen, dass da drin eine anständige Person steckt", murmelte Harry und deutete auf Snape, bevor er seine Hände wieder in seine Taschen steckte und seinen ehemaligen Lehrern mit interessiertem Abscheu musterte.

Snape riss die Augen auf und begegnete Harry Blick.

„Sie haben das Denkarium benutzt?"

„Ja, habe ich."

Snapes schien in sich zusammenzusacken.

„Also wissen Sie es."

„Dass Sie Dumbledore treu waren und meine Mutter mit unsterblicher Leidenschaft geliebt haben? Ja…obwohl das, was gerade hier passiert ist, Zweifel an letzterem aufkommen lässt."

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Potter", zischte Snape mit aller Heftigkeit, die er aufbieten konnte und versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel zu Boden.

Harry eilte herbei und kniete neben Snape, aber der verscheuchte ihn wie eine lästige Fliege; also setzte er sich auf die Fersen und sah mit verzweifeltem Mitleid zu, wie sein ehemaliger Quälgeist versuchte, seinen immer schwächer werdenden Körper zurück aufs Bett zu schaffen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann sank Snape nach Atem ringend zu Boden.

„Warum ist es so schwer für Sie, mich zu akzeptieren? Würde es Ihnen helfen, wenn ich mich für das, was mein Vater Ihnen angetan hat, entschuldige?"

Snape hielt inne. Er hatte Mühe zu atmen und gerade, als Harry dachte, er würde es vorziehen, nicht zu antworten, hauchte er mühsam:

„Sie haben mich jeden Tag an mein größtes Versagen erinnert…wer weiß noch davon?"

„Mittlerweile fas jeder…und bevor Sie mich jetzt durch einen Zauber in meine Einzelteile zerlegen…ich dachte, Sie wären tot…und es hat Voldemort richtig auf die Palme gebracht."

Mit einer schwachen Bewegung verdeckte Snape voller Scham sein Gesicht.

„Ich muss das Land verlassen…" murmelte er, kaum noch in der Lage, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Ich gehe ins Reisebüro, wenn ich Sie in St. Mungo eingeliefert habe", antwortete Harry trocken und konzentrierte sich auf das Zaubererkrankenhaus, während er sich Snapes schweren Arm um seinen Hals legte und anfing, den gleichen Rückkehrspruch aufzusagen, den Professor McGonagall Minuten zuvor gebraucht hatte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und vollkommen in der Lage, für mich selbst zu entscheiden."

Für Minerva McGonagall hätte ihre lange ersehnte Wiedervereinigung mit Elena nicht noch mehr daneben gehen können. Ihre Tochter saß ihr gegenüber und starrte ärgerlich in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins im Schulleiterbüro.

„Elena, bitte. Ich weiß, dass jetzt viel auf dich eingestürmt ist, aber ich kenne Severus Snape seit er elf Jahre alt war. Er ist ein bitterer, rücksichtsloser Mann und ich wünschte, du würdest mir glauben, dass es das beste für dich ist, wenn du ihn nie wieder siehst."

„Ich bin seine Ärztin, und du entziehst ihn meiner Obhut, ohne mich überhaupt zu fragen."

Minerva spottete: „Verlangt es die Muggelmedizin, dass du dich derartig mit allen deinen Patienten einlässt?!"

Das Infragestellen ihrer Professionalität war für Ellen schon immer ein rotes Tuch gewesen. Sie wusste, dass sie den Rahmen ihrer Pflichten bei Severus überschritten hatte, und, obwohl sie es nicht erklären konnte, war sie nicht bereit, sich dafür zu verantworten, und schon gar nicht von einer ‚Mutter', die so lange Zeit in ihrem Leben gar nicht präsent gewesen war.

„Bring mich nach St. Mungo, oder jede Hoffnung auf ein nettes kleines Mutter/Tochter – Wiedersehens verflüchtigt sich wie ein Rinnsal in der Sahara", versicherte Ellen.

„Es ist nicht sicher, Elena. Bitte, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich noch einmal zu verlieren…"

Minerva war der Verzweiflung nahe, sie fiel auf die Knie, um Ellen bei ihrer Bitte in die Augen sehen zu können und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Ellens Entschlossenheit geriet ins Wanken; angesichts des Schmerzes und der Liebe, die sie so deutlich in den Zügen der älteren Frau sah, begann sich ihr Ärger zu verflüchtigen, und sie streckte die Hand aus, um das Gesicht ihrer Mutter zärtlich zu umfassen, als ihnen plötzlich ein feuriges Antlitz aus dem Kamin entgegenblickte und sie erschreckt zurückfuhr.

„Minerva, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber ich dachte, Sie würden es gerne sofort wissen wollen", verkündete Madam Pomfreys Floherscheinung besorgt.

Die Lehrerin lächelte ihrer Tochter entschuldigend zu, wischte sich das Gesicht an ihrer Robe ab und drehte sich zum Gespräch mit der Medihexe um.

„Schießen Sie los, Poppy. Wo brennt's?"

„St. Mungo hat sich gerade gemeldet. Harry hat Severus heil zu ihnen gebracht, aber es sieht so aus, als sei es zu spät gewesen. Sein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen, gerade, als sie angekommen sind, sie haben ihn wiederbelebt, aber er ist sehr instabil. Er kann jeden Moment sterben."

Madam Pomfreys Gesicht verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und Minerva drehte sich zu ihrer kreidebleichen Tochter um.

„Bring mich zu ihm", forderte Ellen; ihr ruhiges Verhalten verriet nichts von den Wogen der Besorgnis, die sie für Severus empfand.

„Er ist ein Zauberer. Für ihn sind Zaubererheiler zuständig, Elena. Es gibt nichts, was du tun könntest. Warum willst du dich in Gefahr begeben?"

„Weil ich seine Ärztin bin und er mich braucht."

„Elena, er hat Ärzte, Zaubererärzte."

„Ich kann es nicht erklären…Ich weiß, dass es nicht…logisch ist und ich versichere dir, dass ich sehr wohl weiß, dass er ein unangenehmer Bastard sein kann…aber er braucht mich."

„Elena, sei doch vernünftig, du kennst ihn nur einen Tag."

„Ich weiß, dass es verrückt ist! Aber bitte…Mutter."

Minerva griff nach einem Behälter auf dem großen Granitkaminsims. Sie nahm Ellens Hand und legte eine Handvoll von dem groben, schwarzen Flohpulver hinein, während sie ihr beibrachte, was sie sagen sollte und die Flammen zur Vorbereitung eindämmte. Unfähig, sich noch einen Augenblick länger zurückzuhalten, schlang sie ihre Arme um Ellen und zog sie in eine überschwängliche Umarmung; ihre Seele frohlockte, als ihre Tochter die Umarmung erwiderte. Kurze Zeit später ließ sie Ellen los und führte sie sanft zum Kamin. Dann, kurz bevor ihre Tochter von den Flammen hinweg getragen wurde, schaffte sie ein tränenvolless, aber schwach hoffendes Lächeln und flüsterte:

„Pass auf dich auf und komm zu mir zurück."


	12. Chapter 12

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 12

Es war nicht die allereleganteste Landung. Ellen schlitterte mit rudernden Armen in die Eingangshalle und wäre fast auf die Nase gefallen. Glücklicherweise ging es in St. Mungo zu wie in einem Bienenschwarm und eine solch geringfügig dramatisch eintreffende Besucherin veranlasste Mabel Gladworth kaum dazu, über den oberen Rand ihrer Lesebrille zu schauen. Sie hoffte, dass diese Besucherin sich in Krankenhäusern auskannte und anhand der Hinweisschilder ihren Weg finden würde; sie hatte das ununterbrochene Auskunftgeben gründlich satt. Der Papierkram stapelte sich und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass viele der Verletzten, die noch auf eine Untersuchung warteten, das genauso gut zuhause tun konnten. Ruhmschmarotzer nannte sie sie, Trittbrettfahrer, die nur damit angeben wollten, dass sie auch unter den Verwundeten der Schlacht gewesen waren. Die meisten von ihnen waren den Kampfhandlungen kaum näher als bis in Hörweite des Radiolautsprechers gekommen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie sie alle nach Hause geschickt. Wenn sie nach dem stundenlangen Warten noch am Leben waren, würden sie es höchst wahrscheinlich auch bleiben. Die neue Besucherin sah sogar noch verwirrter und unentschlossener aus als die letzten hundert, und Mabel konnte nicht anders als laut seufzen, als sie auf ihren Schalter zukam.

„Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich die Kardiologie finde oder die Intensivstation?"

Mabel bedachte die Besucherin mit einem überheblich-fragenden Blick, der ihre Augenbrauen mühelos über ihre Brillenränder hinausschießen ließ.

„Kardiologie? Intensivstation?" wiederholte sie spöttisch.

Sofort fühlte Ellen sich seltsam unbehaglich. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre lang waren Krankenhäuser ihr Lebensraum gewesen, in jedem anderen fühlte sie sich sicher und vertraut, aber nicht in diesem. Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob das Flohnetzwerk nicht richtig funktioniert hatte, aber das überfüllte Wartezimmer war voll von den üblichen Bedrückten und Ratlosen. Ellen fühlte sich verunsichert, ganz so, als käme sie von einem anderen Stern, und bedauerte es, die Bitte ihrer ‚Mutter' so abschätzig behandelt zu haben. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie sich in dieser Gesellschaft verhalten sollte, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie nach Hogwarts zurückkommen sollte, und ihr überhaupt nicht klar war, wie, wann oder ob überhaupt sie in ihr Muggelleben zurückkehren konnte. Ihre Verwirrung musste nur allzu offensichtlich sein, aber die Dame am Empfang starrte sie nur abwartend an und ließ ihren Federkiel in offensichtlicher Ungeduld gegen das Formular klopfen, das sie gerade ausfüllte.

_Wenigstens sind Krankenhausempfangsdamen überall gleich überheblich_, konnte Ellen feststellen.

„Ich bin Ärztin und ich suche einen meiner Patienten, er hatte offenbar einen Herzstillstand, wo kann ich ihn also…"

Ellens Satz verklang ungehört, als Grabesstille eintrat und alle Köpfe sich in Richtung einer bemerkenswert überladen geschnitzten, gotisch wirkenden Treppe umdrehten. Der junge Mann, den Ellen aus den Erinnerungen und dem Debakel in ihrem Schlafzimmer als Harry Potter kannte, nahm die letzte Stufe und kam auf sie zu. Sofort brach ein Tohuwabohu aus. Begeisterungsjubel füllte die Eingangshalle, und die Kranken und Verletzten schienen auf wundersame Weise geheilt zu sein, während sie sich um den Jungen drängten und verzweifelt versuchten, ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Mehrere Reportertypen schienen aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, Blitzlichtgewitter setzte ein und Harry versuchte tapfer, die Flut von Fragen abzuwehren, während er sich langsam aber stetig zu ihr durchkämpfte.

„Elena!" rief er über den Lärm hinweg und seine Hand winkte sie zu sich.

Mabel Gladworths fassungsloser Blick ging zwischen der zerzausten, verwirrten Besucherin und dem Stolz der Zaubererwelt hin und her. Was konnte sie mit Harry Potter zu schaffen haben? Mabel nahm an, dass Potter in St. Mungo war, um seinen Kameraden beizustehen. Vor kurzem hatte sie eine besorgt wirkende Granger durch die Eingangshalle gehen sehen, wie sie Ronald Weasley auf seinem Transport aus Hogwarts begleitete. Vielleicht war die Besucherin ja die Spezialistin für die Unverzeihlichen, auf die alle warteten. _Armer Ronald Weasley, wenn das seine beste Chance auf Genesung ist_, dachte sie naserümpfend und wandte sich wieder ihrer tadellosen Buchführung zu.

Unterdessen hatten mehrere Reporter herausgefunden, wem Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt und umringten Ellen, bombardierten sie mit einer Salve von Fragen und einem Blitzlichtgewitter von solcher Intensität, dass sie gezwungen war, ihre Augen vor der unangenehmen Helligkeit zu schützen.

„In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie zu Harry?"

„Warum treffen Sie sich hier mit Harry?"

„Wer sind sie?"

„Wie heißen Sie?"

„Sind Sie hier um Ronald Weasley zu helfen?"

„Sind Sie nicht ein bisschen alt für ihn, Kindchen?"

Harry hatte Ellen mittlerweile erreicht und bemerkte, wie schockiert sie war. Bevor er ihre Hand ergriff und sie in die Richtung zog, aus der er gekommen war, lächelte er breit und sagte in seiner beruhigendsten Stimme:

„Muss alles etwas verwirrend für Sie sein, oder? Ihre Mum hat eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich Sie beim Flohpunkt abholen soll – tut mir leid, dass ich wegen der ganzen Gratulanten etwas spät dran bin. Kommen Sie mit mir, ich bringe Sie zu ihm."

________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos schlich sich unentdeckt zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Nur noch wenige Leute vom Ministerium waren vor Ort. Es hatte ihn unglaubliche Zurückhaltung gekostet, die Nachzügler nicht umzubringen, wo dies doch seine Laune beträchtlich verbessert hätte; aber er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass, falls das Haus noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, die Wahrscheinlichkeit stieg, dass Lucius' private Räume und sein eigener, gegenwärtiger Zufluchtsort doch noch entdeckt werden würden.

Er saß in der Bibliothek, drehte einen Kelch mit Elfenwein in den Händen und ging noch einmal die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden durch. Immer wieder öffnete und schloss er seine unbehandschuhte Hand, wobei er die frisch verheilte Haut aufriss und den Schmerz genoss als wohlverdiente Strafe für seine Folge von Fehlschlägen. Snape, Elena McGonagall und der Muggelabschaum waren alle noch am Leben und sicher aufgehoben in einigen der am besten geschützten öffentlichen Einrichtungen der Zaubererwelt, Hogwarts und St. Mungo.

Er war im Stanlington Krankenhaus eingetroffen, kurz bevor der Muggel fortappariert wurde, und war ihm dann bis zu den durch Zaubersprüche geschützten Grundstücksgrenzen von St. Mungo gefolgt und hatte mit grenzenloser Frustration beobachtet, wie der Muggel durch die Türen in Sicherheit schlüpfte. Er hatte sekundenlang verweilt und sich gescholten, weil er unnötigerweise Zeit mit dem Vergnügen verplempert hatte, die hübsche Assistentin auseinanderzunehmen, daher bekam er noch die Ankunft von Harry Potter mit einem geschwächten, aber durchaus noch sehr lebendigem Snape mit. Unfähig, die geschützte Grundstücksgrenze zu durchdringen, unternahm Xanthos einen taktischen, aber wutentbrannten Rückzug, als Augenblicke später ein Trupp Ministeriumsangestellter eintraf.

Er bemühte sich, bei aller Selbstanschuldigung noch rational zu bleiben; gerechterweise musste er sich zugestehen, dass der Muggel ungewöhnliche Kräfte an den Tag gelegt hatte bei seiner mentalen Verteidigung aller Dinge, die mit Elena McGonagall zu tun hatten. Xanthos hatte eine von seinem Meister erlernte Technik anwenden müssen, nämlich dass absoluter Terror oft ein nützliches Werkzeug war, um ein Individuum davon abzubringen, etwas zu schützen. Xanthos war ein geschickter Folterer. Sogar der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm Komplimente gemacht über seine kreative Finesse, mit der er ein hohes Maß an wichtigen Geheimnissen beschaffte. Er hatte den Muggel gefesselt und geknebelt und dann die Assistentin wiederbelebt. Sie hatte geschrien, vergebens, wie Xanthos ihr müde erklärt hatte und versucht, wegzurennen. Nachdem er sie mit einem einfachen Fesselungszauber belegt hatte, hatte er sie in die Sichtlinie des Muggels schweben lassen und sie dann nach und nach zerstückelt. Er hatte die Blutung ihrer Wunden gestillt, so dass sie die ganze Zeit über am Leben blieb und ertrug ihr nicht endwollendes Geschrei und Gebettel, weil er wusste, dass der Muggel vertraut war mit Gewalt und Verstümmelung. Das allein war also nur eine unzureichende Ablenkung, die exquisite Pein aber, wenn sie ihn bat, doch zu reden und sie zu retten, war genau das, was er brauchte. Die größte Schwäche des Muggelidioten war sein Heldenkomplex.

Seine mentalen Schutzwälle waren mit dem Verlust ihres dritten Gliedes zusammengebrochen und Xanthos hatte seine Erinnerungen durchwühlen können, bis er Elena und Snape zusammen gesehen hatte. Er knurrte unwillig über sich selber, weil er sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, herauszufinden, wie sie vor Entdeckung geschützt waren und weil er angenommen hatte, dass sie immer noch im gleichen Haus wohnte. Als er sich schließlich aus den Erinnerungen zurückzog, war der Muggelabschaum kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Xanthos erklärte ihm, dass er sich in Dinge eingemischt hatte, die sein geringes Verständnis überschritten. Er erläuterte ihm, dass er Snapes Blut nicht aus dem geschützten Bereich hätte entfernen sollen, weil es ihn direkt zu sich selbst geführt hatte, und da er versucht hatte, einem verurteilten Verräter zu helfen, hatte er sich zu der einzig angemessenen Strafe dafür verurteilt, einem langsamen und qualvollen Tod. Natürlich hatte der Muggel versucht sich zu wehren, sie waren ja immer so lästig vorhersehbar, und daher hatte er ihn gezwungen, auch noch den weiteren Todeskampf der Assistentin mitanzusehen, hatte seine Augenlider entfernt, als er die Frechheit besessen hatte, die Augen zu schließen. Das war viel weniger anstrengend als ein Imperiusfluch. Er hatte ihn zurückgelassen mit dem Anblick seines Versagens vor sich in der Luft schwebend und mit einem boshaften Versprechen, das in seinen Ohren brannte, während sich das Halsband zuzuziehen begann…dass Ellen als nächstes dran war.

Nun jedoch musste er dieses Versprechen ändern. St. Mungo würde innerhalb einiger Tage für Snapes Genesung sorgen. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. In dem Moment, wo er dazu in der Lage war, würde der unwürdige Verräter zweifellos versuchen, in einen weitentfernten Winkel der Erde zu verschwinden. Unter Zauberern würde niemand ihm mehr trauen und vielleicht würde er sein Schlammbluterbe nutzen. Der Gedanke, dass sein Herr dem Verräter mehr vertraut hatte als ihm selbst, dem Reinblut, verstärkte noch Xanthos' Hass. Egal, wie groß das Risiko war, er musste Snape vernichten und der zeitliche Rahmen ließ ihm keine Wahl, er würde in St. Mungo eindringen müssen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben…eh…diesen…eh…Voldorttypen…eh…erledigt", bemerkte Ellen zu Harry, als sie einen weiteren, gleichaussehenden Steinkorridor in ungemütlichem Schweigen entlanggingen, während die Fanmassen unten zurückgehalten wurden. So langsam fand sie ihre Haltung wieder, verband Snapes Erinnerungen mit den Geschehnissen und hoffte, beweisen zu können, dass ihre Schlussfolgerungen richtig waren.

„Voldemort", verbesserte Harry, „und ja, ich und viele, viele andere habe ihn…erledigt. Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter das erzählt?"

Ellen zuckte bei dem Wort ‚Mutter' zusammen. Es schien einfach fehl am Platz zu sein, aber sie wusste, dass der junge Mann es nicht böse meinte.

„Nein…Minerva und ich hatten nicht viel Zeit zu reden, bevor ich darauf bestand hierherzukommen. Professor Snape hat mir seine Erinnerungen mitgeteilt."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen, was Ellen dazu veranlasste, gleich darauf auch stehen zu bleiben und fragend zu ihm zurück zu blicken.

„Was ist los? Ist das ungewöhnlich?"

Harry lachte leise und ging mit ihr zusammen weiter.

„Ich würde mal sagen, es ist ungewöhnlich für Snape, irgendjemandem irgendetwas mitzuteilen."

„Wirklich? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er Ihnen etwas extrem intimes mitgeteilt hat, kurz bevor er ‚starb'.

Elle beobachtete die Reaktion des jungen Mannes. Snape war sehr zurückhaltend gewesen, was die Offenbarung aller Details seines ‚Todes' anbelangte und hatte versucht, sich zurückzuziehen, als sie sehen konnte, wie die silbrige Substanz begann aus ihm herauszuströmen. Er erzählte ihr nur, dass die Erinnerungen entscheidend waren um sicherzustellen, dass die richtigen Leute den Krieg gewannen, aber Ellen hatte schon Tausende von Menschen sterben sehen, sie erkannte die Intimität des Sterbebettes, wenn sie sie vor sich hatte. Sie hatte sich kurz gefragt, ob die beiden Liebende gewesen waren, aber Snape wirkte definitiv heterosexuell. Vater und Sohn vielleicht??

Harry war bei einer schweren Holztür angekommen, die zu einer Seitenstation zu führen schien. Eine Art Krankenhausangestellter, wie Ellen vermutete, hastete durch die Tür und gab die Sicht frei auf mehrere Männer und Frauen in Anzug und Kostüm auf der anderen Seite. Bevor auch sie hineingingen, nahm Harry Ellen zur Seite, und durchsuchte ihr Gesicht und, wie es schien, ihre Seele auf irgendeinen Hinweis auf tückische Hintergedanken.

„Ich habe schon einmal Snapes Vertrauen bezüglich dieser ‚intimen' Sache missbraucht, was ihm jetzt einige ganz unverdiente Peinlichkeiten beschert. Da Sie es von fast jedem erfahren könnten, kann ich es Ihnen genau so gut selbst sagen. Er wollte, dass ich weiß, dass er die Frau, die er liebte, meine Mutter, in einem Anfall von Eifersucht verraten hat."

„Sind Sie sein Sohn?"

„Nein!...Sie waren nie…intim. Zumindest hoffe ich das, er hat mir nichts dergleichen gezeigt und die ganzen Jahre hat er es mir immer mit schmerzhafter Deutlichkeit unter die Nase gerieben, dass ich genau wie mein Vater sei. Es war weitgehend unerfüllte Liebe, glaube ich, obwohl es schien, als ob es anders hätte gewesen sein können, wenn er bessere Entscheidungen getroffen hätte. Er hat mir auch gezeigt, dass ich ihn völlig falsch eingeschätzt habe, dass er zu unglaublichem Edelmut und Mitgefühl fähig war, sogar wenn es ihn teuer zu stehen kam…Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen beiden geschehen ist, aber er scheint Ihnen zu vertrauen. Das Zaubereiministerium hat mehrere Leute abgestellt, die ihn bewachen. In ihren Augen ist er ein Verbrecher, sie werden ihn verhaften, wenn er durchkommt. Hierbei uns ist man schuldig, bis die Unschuld bewiesen ist. Wir versuchen alles zu tun, um das zu verhindern, aber in der Zwischenzeit werden Sie hören, dass Snape in alle möglichen schrecklichen Dinge verwickelt war und das könnte Sie veranlassen, an ihm zu zweifeln. Bitte tun Sie das nicht. Sie müssen ihm wichtig sein, er hat nach Ihnen gefragt, kurz bevor sein Herz stehen blieb. Er wird mich umbringen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Ihnen das gesagt habe – falls er überlebt. Aber das ist der einzige Grund, warum das Ministerium Sie zu ihm lässt."

„Ich habe ihn gezwungen, mir einige dieser 'schrecklichen' Dinge zu zeigen, Harry. Wir hatten diese Abmachung. Er hat meine Schrecken gesehen und ich einige von seinen. Das Tolle an einer mitgeteilten Erinnerung ist, dass auch die Absichten mitgeteilt werden. Ich habe seine Gründe wirklich erfahren und seinen Ekel. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, er ist ein furchtbar bitterer Bastard, aber unerklärlicherweise bedeutet er mir etwas und ich werde Ihnen helfen, wo immer ich kann."

Harry lächelte sanft.

„Sie ähneln Ihrer Mutter sehr, wissen Sie das?"

„Ich kann es nicht wissen."

„Das werden Sie bald. Kommen Sie, gehen wir hinein."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermine lauschte gebannt dem Spezialisten für die Unverzeihlichen, Armande Gregoire. Er hatte eine ganze Batterie von Diagnosesprüchen angewendet und präsentierte nun seine Schlussfolgerungen und sie wollte keine einzigen davon wahrhaben. Molly und Arthur sahen aus, als versetze ihnen jedes Wort einen Stich ins Herz.

„Mit der Ausnahme von Harry Potter hat noch nie jemand einen ganzen oder teilweisen Avada überlebt. Es liegt in der Natur des Fluches zu zerstören. Ein ganzer Avada zieht die Seele tatsächlich sofort aus dem Körper. Ein Teilfluch öffnet die Tür und das Unausweichliche findet einfach nur langsamer statt. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte gehofft, dass der Fluch nur den Rand seiner Energie berührt habe, in diesem Fall hätte eventuell noch Hoffnung bestanden – aber er hat eine beträchtliche Dosis des Fluchs abbekommen. Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Mollys Knie gaben nach, sie sank in Arthurs Arme und er manövrierte sie in den nächsten Stuhl, während sie Ronalds Namen schluchzte und ihn beschwor, nicht aufzugeben.

Professor Gregoire sprach jetzt Arthur direkt an:

„Bitte erklären Sie Madam Weasley, dass ihr Sohn keine Wahl hat. Er kann es nicht bewusst steuern, er befindet sich bereits in beiden Welten und der passive Übergang ist unaufhaltsam. Ich werde mich im Tropfenden Kessel einquartieren. Wenn ich noch irgendetwas für Sie tun kann, schicken Sie mir bitte eine Eule. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Wie lange?" fragte Hermine in einem gepressten Flüstern und griff nach Rons schlaffer Hand.

„Nur Stunden, fürchte ich."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry hatte Elena durch ein Meer von grässlich nervenden Wachleuten des Ministeriums zu Snapes Bett gelenkt. Sie hatte sich erkundigt, wo die ganzen Monitore und Apparate seien und er hatte versucht, ihr mit seinen begrenzten Kenntnissen von der Zauberermedizin alles zu erklären. Glücklicherweise war Snapes Heiler gerade bei der Hand gewesen und hatte mit erstaunlicher Geduld Ellens scheinbar unerschöpfliche Fragen kompetent beantwortet. Sie verstanden jetzt den Mechanismus, der seine Vitalwerte durch das Licht, das direkt über seinem Brustbein schwebte, anzeigte. Smaragdgrün bedeutete Gesundheit und grau, so wie bei ihm, Lebensgefahr.

Er sah zu, wie Elena, nun der Erschöpfung nahe, neben Snapes leichenstiller Form auf das Bett sank. Die Leute vom Ministerium wollten sie verscheuchen, aber Harry warf ihnen einen bittenden Blick zu und sie verharrten unschlüssig beobachtend an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Würden sie mich mit ihm allein lassen?" fragte Ellen Harry leise.

„Ich glaube nicht, Elena. Darin sind sie paranoid. Ich kann einen _Muffliato_ sprechen, der verschafft Ihnen dann ein paar Minuten, in denen sie Sie nicht hören können, aber alles stärkere würde nur zur Folge haben, das sie uns rausschmeißen", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Dann machen Sie das bitte."

Harry zog heimlich seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und sprach problemlos den Spruch, während er Elena aufmunternd zunickte.

Ellen nahm Snapes Hand vom Bett hoch und legte seine Handfläche auf die ihre, während sie ganz zart und sanft seinen Handrücken vom Gelenk hin zu den Fingerspitzen streichelte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus. Ich war unsäglich nachlässig bei deiner Behandlung, das hier ist meine Schuld. Eigentlich sollte es dir schon besser gehen, und du könntest das Pflegepersonal herum scheuchen, wenn ich mich nur ein bisschen mehr zurückgehalten hätte. Es ist auch selbstsüchtig von mir, dass ich unbedingt hier sein muss, aber ich könnte jetzt nirgendwo anders sein und ich verstehe es zwar nicht, aber es ist so. Die Zeit rennt mir davon, und ich will dir nur noch sagen, dass ich dich brauche, und wenn du mich besser kennen würdest, wüsstest du, wie lächerlich das klingt…ich gebe mir solche Mühe, niemanden zu brauchen…aber bitte, sieh einfach zu, dass du zurückkommst. Wenn jemand das schafft, dann du."

Sie wischte sich eine einzelne Träne von der Wange und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Harry ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Sehen Sie", sagte er und zeigte auf den Gesundheitsanzeiger.

Ellen drehte sich um und betrachtete das Licht, es hatte sich von einem passiven Glimmen in einen Ball zusammenhängender Energie verwandelt, der in einem Rhythmus vibrierte, der Snapes Herzschlag zu entsprechen schien. Ellen betrachtete es weiterhin fasziniert, während sie ihre Finger um sein kräftiges Handgelenk legte um selbst seinen Herzschlag zu überprüfen. Sein Heiler eilte ans Bett, die Ministeriumsleute hatten ihn gerufen, aus Angst, sie könne ihm etwas antun, aber er beobachtete nur voller Staunen zusammen mit Harry und Ellen, wie der Ball in tausend kleine, dunkelblaue Kugeln zerbarst, die anfingen, sich zu bewegen und seinen ganzen Körper zu umkreisen. Schneller und schneller bewegten sie sich, bis sie ineinander verschmolzen und die Energie, die sie produzierten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes greifbar war. Das Energiefeld schien zu verebben und dann in einer massiven Welle anzuschwellen, die über den Raum hinwegschwappte, hinein in die durch Vorhänge abgetrennte Kabine gegenüber und dort verschwand.

Hermine Grangers wutentbranntes Gesicht erschien in dem Loch, das die Ladung in den Vorhang gebrannt hatte.

„Was zum Teufel geht da vor sich? Was hat Ron da gerade getroffen, es sah aus wie ein purpurner Blitz?"

Harry machte einen Schritt nach vorne und versuchte sich an einer Erklärung des Phänomens für Hermine, als mehrere Heiler und Medihexen in Rons Kabine eilten und sie und die Weasleys zum Gehen aufforderten. Sie protestierte natürlich, aber man drohte mit Zwangsmaßnahmen, also gab sie nach und stimmte zu, in der Mitte der Station mit Harry zu warten, der immer noch ungläubig zwischen Elena und dem Loch in Rons Kabine hin- und herschaute.

„Was zum Teufel geht da vor sich, Harry, und wer ist das bei Professor Snape?"

„Das ist Professor McGongalls Tochter und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat sie deinen geliebten Professor gerade von den Toten wiedererweckt."

Hermine wollte sich bei Harry gerade darüber beschweren, dass alle dachten, sie wäre in ihren Lehrer verknallt, aber sie hielt mitten im Satz inne und tappte zusammen mit einem ebenso erstaunten Harry wortlos hinüber zum Ende von Snapes Bett, wo ein müder, von Narben verunstalteter, aber ansonsten erstaunlich gesund aussehender Snape sich mühsam aufsetzte und Elena dabei fast vom Bett schubste. Er fixierte sie ohne einen Ausdruck von Bedauern, bis sie aufstand und sich neben ihn in den Besucherstuhl setzte.

„Was starrt ihr so, ist mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen?" fuhr er sie an.

„Sie haben gerade eine plötzliche und wundersame Genesung hinter sich gebracht, Professor", begann sein Heiler zu erklären.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt genau?"

„RONALD!!" Molly Weasleys Schrei zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller zurück auf die Kabine am Ende des Raums. Hermine rannte voller Angst, das Schlimmste befürchtend, durch die ganze Station. Sie stürmte durch den Vorhang und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern bemerkte; und als Molly Weasley sich von ihrem jüngsten Sohn löste, wobei sie ihn aber immer noch mit tausenden von Küssen bedeckte, hörte sie die Worte, die ihr für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben würden.

„Verdammt, Mum, lass das, du bist voll peinlich."


	13. Chapter 13

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 13

Wieder und wieder bemühte sich Hermine, durch die ganze Truppe von Gratulanten hindurch einen Blick auf Ron zu erhaschen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, versuchte er in dem Moment gerade, zu ihr hinzusehen und sie konnten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick austauschen. Ginny hatte ihren Eltern gegenüber mehrmals deutlich mit dem Zaunpfahl gewinkt, dass Hermine und Ron vielleicht einige Zeit allein sein wollten, aber Molly hatte nur lieb gelächelt und ihr gesagt, dass ‚ihre' Hermine verstünde, wie wichtig die Familie sei, und so hatte Hermine beschlossen, sich neben dem Krankenbett ihren Forschungen zu widmen.

Über Rons erstaunliche Genesung war sie hocherfreut, aber sie wunderte sich auch sehr darüber. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass Armande Gregoire Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Diagnose, Ron hatte wirklich ausgesehen, als sei er nur noch Stunden vom Tod entfernt, bevor der purpurne Blitz ihn aus dem Jenseits zurückgeholt hatte. Der Professor hatte mit ausführlicher Überzeugung dargelegt, dass es kein Heilmittel für einen Teilavada gäbe. Wenn es ihr gelingen würde, die Ursache des Blitzes zu ergründen, bestünde vielleicht die Hoffnung auf eine Behandlung oder einen Gegenfluch.

Sie hatte Harry ausgefragt darüber, was er an Snapes Bett beobachtet hatte. Er hatte berichtet, Elena habe erregt gewirkt, als sie mit Snape gesprochen habe (er dachte, sie habe sich möglicherweise von ihm verabschiedet), sie habe seine Hand gehalten und Augenblicke später habe der Gesundheitsanzeiger verrückt gespielt und sei dann auf Ron losgegangen. Auch die Heiler hatten solch ein Phänomen noch nie gesehen, und es ließ sich mit keiner bekannten Fehlfunktion, Wechselwirkung oder Störung erklären.

Hermine war begierig darauf, mit Elena selbst zu sprechen, und sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr faszinierte. Dass diese anscheinend den Professor ‚geheilt' hatte oder dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegte.

_Bist du eifersüchtig?_ Fragte sie sich herausfordernd.

_Alle anderen denken, dass du dich viel zu sehr um deinen Lehrer sorgst._

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen rothaarigen Mann und beantwortete die selbst gestellte Frage. Sie bewunderte und, ja, sie sorgte sich um ihren Lehrer, aber sie liebte Ronald Weasley. Dessen war sie sich absolut sicher. Elena und Professor Snape schienen quasi über Nacht zueinander gefunden zu haben. Sie wusste nichts Genaues über Elena McGonagall, aber dieses Verhalten entsprach so gar nicht dem übermisstrauischen Herrn über die Kerker. Etwas, das sie beim Überfliegen der Runen gelesen hatte, kam ihr in den Sinn; und glücklicherweise, aus der Überlegung heraus, dass sie vielleicht Lesestoff brauchen könnte, hatte sie diese aus Hogwarts mitgebracht. Ihre Neugier war geweckt und sie fing an, aufgeregt darin herumzublättern. Ginny wunderte sich, woher dieses plötzliche Interesse kam und setzte sich mit liebevollem Spott neben sie.

„Was ist? Hast du das Rätsel des Purpurblitzes gelöst?"

„Nein, nein…nichts dergleichen", murmelte Hermine abwesend.

„Na, irgendwas hat dir Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht. Seit einer Minute hast du Ron keinen liebeskranken Blick mehr zugeworfen."

„Tut mir Leid, Gin…ich lese gerade etwas…Wichtiges… OH! BEI MERLIN'S UNTERHOSEN. ER WIRD IHN UMBRINGEN!"

Es wurde ganz still in der Kabine, alle Köpfe drehten sich um und aller Augen ruhten auf Hermine.

„Ach je, tut mir leid…ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Ist nur so eine…eh…Redensart…eh…ihr kennt mich doch und meine überschwängliche Muggelart…na ja…ich hätte diese Papiere nicht mitbringen sollen. Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass ich große Schwierigkeiten bekomme."

„Du hast gesagt, er wird ihn töten, nicht, er wird mich töten", sagte Ron misstrauisch und sprach jedem der Anwesenden aus der Seele.

„O…ja…na ja….Harry hat sie mir gegeben. Er wird sogar noch größeren Ärger bekommen."

„Stimmt das, Ginevra?" fuhr Molly in ihrer strengsten Stimme dazwischen.

Ginny zuckte zusammen und hoffte, dass ihre Freundin einen guten Grund hatte zu lügen. „Ja, Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, wir sollen sie nicht aus Hogwarts zu entfernen."

Molly musterte Ginny zweifelnd, war aber zu angespannt für eine weitere Szene und forschte deshalb nicht weiter.

„Dann solltet ihr sie möglichst schnell zurückbringen."

Hermine stand müde von ihrem Stuhl auf. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, ihr Gehirn ließe sich einfach abschalten, anstatt immer neue Probleme zu finden, die sie lösen musste. Ron warf ihr einen verdrießlichen Blick zu, der sie in Aktion brachte. Sie hatte lange genug geduldig in ‚Familie' gemacht, jetzt war sie dran. Sie warf die Pergamentrollen in Ginnys Arme und marschierte selbstbewusst an Molly vorbei; ein siegesgewisses Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, schob sie George zur Seite, so dass der Weg zu Ron frei war. Ron fing an zu strahlen, sein Gryffindormädchen kam zu ihm.

Hermine beugte sich vor und lehnte ihre Stirn an Rons, ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Herzen.

„Danke, dass du zu mir zurück gekommen bist."

„Gern geschehen", hauchte Ron mit von Nichtgebrauch und Gefühl immer noch schwacher Stimme.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihre eigenen, dusseligen, hingebungsvollen Gefühle in seinen müden Augen wiedergespiegelt. Sie beugte den Kopf zu seinen Lippen, drückte einen sanften Kuss darauf, ein zögerliches Versprechen zukünftiger Leidenschaft. Ron beschloss, dass feinfühlige Zurückhaltung überbewertet sei und grub seine Hand in ihre gebändigten Locken, zog sie fest seine Brust, während sein anderer Arm sich um ihre Taille und ihren Rücken schlang und er den leidenschaftlichsten Kuss, zu dem er vor Publikum in der Lage war, auf ihre weichen, gepflegten Lippen presste.

„Uiuiui!" pfiff George und handelte sich dafür eine Ohrfeige von Molly ein.

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit, bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu knutschen, du sollst doch diese Papiere zurückbringen, oder?"

Hermine stand auf und strich sich die Kleider glatt, ohne jedoch ihre Augen von Ron zu nehmen.

„Schon gut. Dumm von mir, mich so gehen zu lassen."

„Völlig verständlich", lachte er und sie versetzte ihm kichernd einen Klaps auf den Arm, bevor sie zu Ginny ging, die am Ausgang der Kabine wartete.

„Tut, was nötig ist und kommt dann zu uns in den Fuchsbau. Ich bin sicher, wir können Ron auch zu Hause pflegen, jetzt, wo es sicher ist", stellte Molly fest.

„O, jetzt schon?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Snape wurde vor einer Stunde in die Obhut der Auroren entlassen. Wenn er fit genug ist für Askaban, ist Ron auch fit genug für den Fuchsbau."

„Gut…dann also im Fuchsbau, Ron."

„Ich freu mich drauf", konnte er gerade noch bedeutungsvoll sagen, bevor die Weasleys sich um ihn sammelten und er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Das Netzwerk der Todesser war zusammengebrochen und ohne Hilfe bei Überwachung und Spionage stieß Xanthos' Plan, in St. Mungo einzudringen auf ein Hindernis nach dem anderen. Gerade hatte er sich mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank in einen Ministeriumsbeamten des einfachen Dienstes verwandelt, der am Tag zuvor in Malfo Manor gewesen war. Es gab immer einen Vorrat an inaktivem Vielsafttrank im Manor und der junge Mann war so nett gewesen, ein paar Haare zurückzulassen, womit er Xanthos die Gelegenheit für ein paar Erkundungsgänge verschafft hatte.

Armande Gregoire entpuppte sich als lausiger Trunkenbold und als eine reiche Quelle von Informationen über Weasley, Granger, Snape und McGonagall. Xanthos wusste jetzt, dass seine ganze Jagdbeute unter einem Dach weilte und liebäugelte mit einer primitiven, aber wirkungsvollen Massenexplosion, die die Welt mit einem Streich wieder ins Lot bringen würde – aber dann sickerten Presseberichte von Wunderheilungen und Überführungen nach Askaban in die Bar des Tropfenden Kessels und wieder löste sich ein Plan im Nichts auf. Momentan lag seine stärkste Hoffnung darin, dass McGonagall den Muggel besuchen würde. Es wäre keine große Mühe, Gregoire mit einem _Confundus_zauber dazu zu bringen, Interesse an einem weiteren, scheinbar hoffnungslosen Fall zu zeigen. Damit wäre Xanthos Zutritt zu St. Mungo gewährleistet und jetzt musste er nur noch geduldig abwarten…_viel leichter gesagt als getan_ dachte er, wie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzend, während er Armande einen weiteren Feuerwhisky eingoss.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen hatte kurze Zeit auf der rauen Holzbank geschlafen, in dem trostlosesten Raum, den sie je gesehen hatte. Harry hatte ihr einen Crashkurs bezüglich Askabans verpasst, und der Gedanke, dass Severus in diesem gotterbärmlichen Ort eingekerkert war, wühlte sie zutiefst auf. Harry war in einen anderen Raum gerufen worden, um sein entlastendes Beweismaterial einer schnell zusammenbeorderten Versammlung von mehreren hochrangigen Mitgliedern des Wizengamot-Gerichts zu präsentieren, und sie hatte etwas Zeit, um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Sie hatte Severus geheilt, soviel wusste sie, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie. In ihrer empirischen Ausbildung hatte es nie einen Platz für „Wunderheilungen" gegeben, aber die letzten Tage hatten ihr erschreckend deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass es vieles gab, was in ihrer Art der Medizin unbekannt war. Irgendeine Energiewelle hatte sie durchdrungen, soviel war klar, kurz bevor der Anzeiger sich verändert hatte, und angesichts ihrer großen Erschöpfung nach der Blitzvorführung war es möglich, dass ein Teil ihrer Energie auf Severus übertragen worden war. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit irgendjemandem darüber zu reden. Gleich nach Ron Weasleys unglaublicher Genesung hatte man sie in einen anderen Raum, mehrere Flure entfernt, gebracht. Zwei Ministeriumsbeamte waren Minuten später erschienen und hatten sie ausführlich über ihre Herkunft sowie ihre Beziehung zu Snape befragt, und darüber, welche Magie sie benutzt hatte, um zwei hoffnungslose Fälle vom Abgrund des Todes zurückzuholen. Natürlich waren all ihre Antworten absurd, sogar nach den Kriterien der Zauberer, und daraus schloss man, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte Ellen gelernt, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, aber das betraf eine Welt, in der sie die gesellschaftliche Ordnung kannte; die Welt der Zauberer war etwas anderes, und je weiter die Befragung fortschritt, desto ängstlicher wurde sie. Aus der Art und Weise des Verhörs wurde deutlich, dass das Ministerium Severus als Kriegsverbrecher einstufte und in ihr eine Art Komplizin sah. Die Drohungen wurden immer offener und direkter, aber für sie waren sie gegenstandslos, weil sie sie nicht einschätzen konnte. Dank ihres Schullateins konnte sie ableiten, dass Veritaserum eine Art Wahrheitsdroge war, aber was um alles in der Welt war ein ‚Kuss der Dementoren'? Und weil die Fragen in Maschinengewehrgeschwindigkeit auf sie abgefeuert wurden, hatte sie auch kleine Gelegenheit, in den von Severus hinterlassenen Erinnerungen nachzuschlagen.

Nach fast zwei Stunden weigerte sie sich, noch etwas zu sagen. Als man sie warnte, dass dies den offiziellen Einsatz von Veritaserum rechtfertigte, weigerte sie sich standhaft, den Mund aufzumachen und es einflößen zu lassen. Sie hatte keine Angst davor, die Wahrheit zu sagen, tatsächlich war dies in ihrem normalen Leben eine ihrer bekanntesten und gefürchtetsten Eigenschaften, aber sie würde keine Droge einnehmen, über die sie nichts wusste. Sie hatte die komatösen Ergebnisse der sorglosen Einstellung Drogen gegenüber in zu vielen samstäglichen Nächten kennengelernt.

Mit einem entschiedenen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, fesselte der jüngere Beamte Ellen an den Stuhl und zwängte ihr mit boshafter Entschiedenheit die Kiefer auseinander. Der ältere bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick, öffnete den Drehverschluss einer kleinen, braunen Tropfflasche und füllte die Pipette mit schnellem Druck. Dann hielt er die Pipette über ihren Mund, gab ihr eine letzte Chance, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber Ellens Kopf war wie in einem Schraubstock, ihr Kiefer stand weit offen, sie hätte nicht antworten können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, schaffte es jedoch, ihren Gefühlen dadurch Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass sie so stark sie konnte, in seine Richtung nieste und wartete dann darauf, dass das Veritaserum als Strafe auf ihre Zunge fallen würde.

Der Tropfen hing als solide Steinkugel vom Ende der Pipette, auch der Halter der Pipette und sein Assistent wirkten wie aus Granit. Erstaunt sah Ellen zur Tür. Ihre Mutter stritt sich offenbar mit einem attraktiven schwarzen Mann mittleren Alters, der einen leuchten türkisfarbenen Kaftan trug.

„Sie können nicht hier herkommen und meine Beamten versteinern."

„Sie haben meine Tochter angegriffen."

„Sie müssen gute Gründe gehabt haben, wenn sie auf Veritaserum zurückgreifen."

„Ach, kommen Sie. Nur die Unwissenden und Ungeduldigen benutzen es so. Sein Einsatz war zu Recht stark eingeschränkt, aber seit Fudge und seinem Verfolgungswahn scheint es, als könne Hinz und Kunz es hervorkramen und behaupten, es sei vom Ministerium genehmigt. Es ist jedenfalls höchste Zeit, dass das aufhört, am besten gleich. Pomona und Horace haben Vorräte von dem Versteinerungsumkehrtrank, in ein paar Tagen sind sie wieder vollkommen in Ordnung – aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, überlegen sie es sich dann zweimal, bevor sie Unschuldige quälen."

Kingsley Shacklebolt legte ihr eine besänftigende Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schon gut, Minerva. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns alle mehr in die Verantwortung stellen, andernfalls haben wir umsonst gekämpft. Ich werde die Wogen glätten und sicherstellen, dass Elenas Papierkram ohne Verzögerung in Ordnung gebracht wird."

Dann drehte er sich zu Ellen um und grinste. Ihr Kopf war immer noch zwischen zwei großen Steinhänden gefangen, ihr Mund stand offen. Minerva eilte zu ihrer Tochter und nach einigem vorsichtigen Manövrieren und etlichen Gleitzaubern konnte Ellen ihr Gesicht wieder in die Normallage bringen.

„Elena, ich möchte dich gerne unserem neuernannten Zaubereiminister vorstellen, Kingsley Shacklebolt", übernahm Minerva die Regie mit einem nicht geringen Teil mütterlichen Stolzes.

„Es ist mir eine wirkliche Freude. Es ist immer wundervoll, eine verlorene Hexe im heimischen Kreis willkommen heißen zu können."

Kingsley strahlte und schüttelte begeistert Ellens Hand.

„Danke. Denke ich. Das ist alles so neu, und, ich muss zugeben, ziemlich angsteinflößend. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was ich über Ihren heimischen Kreis denken soll, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Das ist vollkommen verständlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass unter normalen Umständen irgendjemand damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, ausgerechnet Severus Snape zu Ihrem Empfangskommittee zu machen."

Ellen musterte den Minister, ihr Vertrauensradar ging normalerweise ganz genau, und sie beschloss, dass sie ihn als ehrlich einstufen konnte, obwohl er ein Politiker war.

„Was Professor Snape betrifft, so sehe ich ein, dass sie sich an die gesetzlichen Vorschriften halten müssen, aber muss er nach seiner Entlassung von hier wirklich in Askaban warten, bis er von allen Anklagen freigesprochen wird?"

„Es ist bewundernswert, dass sie sich darum sorgen, nach allem, was er Ihnen zugemutet hat."

„Mit Respekt, Sie wissen nicht, was er mir zugemutet hat."

„Elena, er hat alles zugegeben. Wir haben ihn nach Askaban gebracht, kurz bevor Sie zur Befragung gerufen wurden."

„Er ist gerade erst aufgewacht! Was denken Sie sich dabei?" forderte eine entsetzte Ellen.

„Es ging ihm gut genug – wieder offensichtlich dank Ihnen. Der Vorfall bedarf übrigens weiterer Untersuchung, aber das muss nicht gleich sein. Es gibt Dringenderes zu tun."

„Na ja, ich will keinerlei Anklage erheben oder was auch immer Sie hier tun. Er hat in Notwehr gehandelt und hat versucht, sich zu entschuldigen…"

„Wirklich?" sagten ihre Mutter und Kingsley wie aus einem Mund, beide mit gleichermaßen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„In seiner eigenen, schmerzlich unzulänglichen Art…ja. Sehen sie, ich erkenne ja an, dass Sie alle meinen, Sie kennen diesen Mann besser als ich, aber, sagen wir mal, er und ich haben uns sehr schnell sehr gut kennengelernt."

„Elena!" rief Minerva tadelnd.

„Ach nein. Doch nicht so…ich weiß, was du gesehen hast, aber…aber…nein. Nichts Anzügliches. Das war etwas ganz anderes."

„Für mich sah es anzüglich aus."

„War es aber nicht, und er hat mich auch zu nichts diesbezüglichem gezwungen. Pass auf, ich will eine Chance haben mitzuhelfen, dass er freigesprochen wird."

„Na gut – je eher wir diese ganzen Unannehmlichkeiten hinter uns haben, desto besser. Ich war gerade dabei, mir Harrys Aussage anzuhören, ich werde Sie mitnehmen."

Und damit ging Kingsley zur Tür und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

„Elena, ich hatte gehofft, dich mit zurück nach Hogwarts nehmen zu können, du siehst erschöpft aus."

Ellen blieb auf dem Weg zur Tür und zum Minister stehen, drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um und nahm deren Hand.

„Ich bin dir dankbar dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast. Woher hast du es übrigens gewusst?"

„Harry hat mir eine Flohnachricht geschickt, bevor er mit Snape weggegangen ist – aber ich musste erst Kingsley finden, damit du entlassen wirst…offiziell existierst du nämlich nicht – das ist der Papierkram, den er erwähnt hat."

Ellen seufzte gefühlvoll und drückte die Hand ihrer verzweifelten Mutter.

„Mich hat schon sehr, sehr lange niemand mehr bemuttert. Es tut mir leid, wenn es so aussieht, als wüsste ich es nicht zu schätzen. Ich bin dir dankbar, wirklich… aber ich bin selbständig und treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Ja, ich bin erschöpft und ja, ich hätte jetzt auch gerne eine Tasse Tee und ein weiches Bett, aber ich glaube, ich kann genau wie meine Mutter Ungerechtigkeit nicht gut ertragen."

Minerva lächelte anerkennend, während Ellen fortfuhr:

„Er verdient es nicht, im Gefängnis zu sein. Ich muss ihm helfen – bitte, versteh das."

„Mir scheint, die McGonagalls haben wieder mal eine Gryffindor! Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht aufhalten kann, und ich muss zurück ins Schloss. Es gibt so viel zu organisieren. Versprichst du mir, so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss zurück zu kommen?"

„Darf Severus auch kommen?"

Etwas in Minerva sträubte sich eindeutig und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich leicht, aber dann zuckte sie nachgiebig die Achseln.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht."

„Dann lass das Licht für uns an, Mum."

Auf der harten Bank im Warteraum von Askaban musste Ellen unwillkürlich lächeln und war zuversichtlich, dass sie wohl doch noch einen Weg zu einem engeren Verhältnis mit ihrer Mutter finden könnte…mit der Zeit. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein stämmiger, bärtiger Wärter kam auf sie zu.

„Sie haben eine Sondererlaubnis, der Minister selbst sagt, es geht in Ordnung."

„Erlaubnis wofür?" fragte Ellen schlaftrunken.

„Snape zu besuchen natürlich."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermine und Ginny waren überrascht, das Schulleiterbüro leer anzutreffen. Die Porträts teilten ihnen mit, dass Professor McGonagall vor einer Weile mit dem Minister weggegangen sei und dass sie es später noch einmal versuchen sollten, wenn es denn dringend wäre.

Hermine kreuzte streng die Arme vor der Brust und trat direkt vor Dumbledores Bild. Er senkte den Kopf, fast wie als Zeichen der Zerknirschung und blickte sie über den oberen Rand seiner Lesebrille hinweg an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, es würde länger dauern, bis Sie es herausfinden, ich hätte Ihren unermesslichen Verstand nicht unterschätzen sollen. Woran haben Sie es gemerkt?"

„Professor McGonagalls Tochter hat Professor Snape von den Toten aufgeweckt, indem sie nur seine Hand gehalten und gehofft hat, er würde am Leben bleiben. Sie haben dadurch eine bisher unbekannte Energiequelle geschaffen, die anschließend in Ron geschossen ist und nicht nur das Avada-Portal geschlossen hat, durch das sein Leben zu entweichen drohte, sondern auch seine Lebenskraft erneuerte."

„Hmmmmmm. Wir haben von den wundersamen Vorkommnissen gehört. Sie müssen sehr froh sein."

„Ja, das sind wir… aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Wissen Sie, wann Sie Professor Snape das Amulett gegeben haben?"

„Ich hatte meine Vermutungen…konnte sie aber nicht bestätigen… und der gute Junge hatte die Angewohnheit, sich ständig in Gefahr zu begeben… oft meinetwegen. Ich wollte nur die Chancen erhöhen, dass er überlebt… das war meiner Meinung nach das mindeste, was ich tun konnte… und ehrlich gesagt, es scheint doch großartig geklappt zu haben. Haben Sie Elena getroffen? Sie ist ganz reizend. Wer hätte das gedacht, nicht wahr?"

„Professor, ich glaube nicht, dass er das genau so sehen wird, oder?"

„Vielleicht nicht gleich, aber geben Sie ihm etwas Zeit.

„Und was ist mit Elena? Was war das für eine Begrüßung…O, und Professor McGonagall spuckt Feuer vor Wut. Ich würde mein Porträt flammensicher machen, wenn ich Sie wäre."

Ginny hatte dieser rätselhaften Unterhaltung gebannt zugehört. Den ganzen Weg von St. Mungo hatte sie Hermine in den Ohren gelegen, sie in das Geheimnis einzuweihen, aber ihre Freundin konnte unglaublich stur sein, wenn sie es darauf anlegte und hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie erst eine Bestätigung brauche, bevor sie etwas verraten könne. Nun schien sie also ihre Bestätigung zu haben, aber Ginny war immer noch nicht klar, worin denn das große Drama nun bestand, und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Was wird hier gespielt? Worüber müssen die Lehrer verärgert sein? Was hat das Amulett damit zu tun? Und warum kann Professor McGonagalls Tochter purpurne Blitze mit solch erstaunlichen Heilkräften herstellen?"

Hermine blickte zu Dumbledore und dieser nickte zustimmend.

„OK. Was ich glaube, dass es passiert ist, ist folgendes. Professor, Sie dürfen mich gerne unterbrechen, wenn ich etwas vergesse."

„Gern, meine Liebe."

Hermine bedeutete Ginny, in einem der Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann in den anderen.

„Du weißt von dem Amulett, das Professor Snape und Elena zusammengebracht hat?"

„Ja…"

„Also, die bekannte Sage um das Amulett ist, dass eine mächtige Hexe es geschaffen hat, um ihren Sohn in der Schlacht zu beschützen. Das ist im Prinzip schon richtig, nur scheint es, dass die fragliche Hexe entweder einige, sagen wir, sehr unangebrachte Gefühle für ihren Sohn hegte, oder dass die betreffende Person gar nicht ihr Sohn war. Obwohl es eindeutig sehr positive Folgen hat, wurde das Amulett unter dem Einsatz extrem komplexer und Dunkler antiker Magie hergestellt. Magie, die schon vor Jahrhunderten für illegal erklärt wurde und in Vergessenheit geriet, Seelenbindungsmagie…"

Ginny begann zu begreifen und forderte Hermine auf, fortzufahren.

„Die Hexe glaubte, dass ihr ‚Sohn' gleichzeitig ihr Seelenverwandter war. Nur ein Zauber, der direkt aus der Seele kam, konnte die Kraft haben, einen Menschen nicht nur durch Zeit und Raum zu transportieren, sondern seine Existenz auch vor der Wirklichkeit seiner Feinde zu verbergen. Eine Seele agiert also wie ein großer, mächtiger Magnet und zieht ihren Verwandten an sich. Sobald sie verbunden sind, vereinigen sie sich, ihre Energien speisen sich gegenseitig und bauen die Schilde auf, die sie beschützen."

„Also…haben Snape und Elena sich vereinigt und wenn sie zusammen sind, können sie sich gegenseitig Kraft geben und unglaubliche Magie produzieren. Wenn das so ist, ist es doch nichts Schlechtes. Denk nur an all das Gute, das sie tun können", sagte Ginny sachlich und amüsierte sich darüber, dass Hermine dachte, es sei eine negative Sache.

„Nein…ich glaube, dass Snape das Amulett immer noch getragen hat, vielleicht in der Tasche seines Nachthemds oder so. Das Amulett soll aus einem perfekten, lupenreinen purpurnen Saphir hergestellt worden sein und ich glaube, es wurde dadurch aktiviert, dass er dem Tod so nahe war. Ihre Seelen waren bereits vereinigt, und wenn Severus gestorben wäre, wäre Elena ihm bald gefolgt. In diesem Zustand kann einer ohne den anderen nicht existieren. Deshalb wurde der Zauber auch verboten. Das Amulett, so denke ich, erleichterte den Transfer von Lebenskraft von Elena zu Severus und setzte den Heilungsprozess von was auch immer seine Herzfunktion beeinträchtigt hat, in Gang. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass man dachte, totale Blutarmut sei die Ursache, man habe ihm zwar blutbildende Tränke gegeben, aber nicht genug davon, und überhaupt sei es zu spät gewesen.

Wie auch immer, ich schweife ab… Nach Abschluss des Heilungsprozesses sollte das Amulett eigentlich die magische Energie wieder absorbieren und verwahren, in Bereitschaft für einen erneuten Notfall, aber ich nehme an, das Avada-Portal, das Ron wegzuziehen drohte, hat als massiver Superleiter für die Dunkle Magie fungiert und die Kraft des Amuletts quer durch den Raum gezogen, so dass sie Ron wiederbeleben und das Portal schließen konnte, als sie ‚einschlug'."

Trotz Hermines Analogien aus der Welt der Muggelwissenschaft konnte Ginny ihren Theorieprinzipien erstaunlich gut folgen.

„Dann ist das Amulett jetzt nutzlos?" fragte sie, bemüht, Klarheit in ihre Gedanken zu bringen.

„Es ist noch als höchst dekorative Brosche zu gebrauchen", schlug Dumbledore vor.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Habe ich alles erwähnt, Professor?"

„Wie immer haben Sie eine äußerst umfassende Erklärung abgeliefert. Es gibt noch eine Sache, aber zuerst sagen Sie mir doch bitte, was Sie veranlasst hat, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen."

Hermine wurde rot und Dumbledore lächelte aufmunternd und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre Verlegenheit überwinden und fortfahren konnte.

„Na ja, ich habe daran gedacht, wie sehr ich Ron liebe und wie es scheinbar ewig gedauert hat, bis wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden haben, und da kam mir diese ganze dumme, romantische Ansicht über Seelenverwandtschaft und ähnliches in den Sinn. Dann erzählte Harry mir, dass Professor Snape und Elena offenbar über Nacht einen unausgesprochenen Bund eingegangen waren und fast gleichzeitig fiel mir ein, dass mir einmal in einem Test zehn Punkte fehlten, weil ich die Rune für ‚Seele' mit der für ‚Sohn' verwechselt hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob andere Forscher bei der Beschreibung des Amuletts denselben Fehler gemacht hatten. Wenn es den ursprünglichen Gelehrten bekannt gewesen war, dass die Hexe wahrhaftig einen Sohn gehabt hatte, wäre es verständlich, wenn sie diesen Fehler gemacht hätten und er später von anderen aufgegriffen worden wäre."

Dumbledore schäumte fast über vor Stolz und spendete Hermine ausführlich Applaus.

„Sie sind wirklich eine bemerkenswerte junge Dame…; und Ihr Bruder kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Ginny grinste und nickte, aber Hermine blickte neugierig zu dem Professor.

„Was ist denn nun die andere Sache, Professor?"

„Ach ja, das…hm, also…O je… Das einzige, was Sie anscheinend übersehen haben oder woran Sie vielleicht nicht gedacht haben, ist, dass zwar das Vereinigen von Seelen aus gutem Grund verboten wurde, aber gewisse Zaubererzeremonien und Handlungen damit verwandt sind und immer noch Gültigkeit haben. Sie sind zwar nur ein schwacher Abklatsch des Originals, aber nichtsdestotrotz vorhanden."

Ginny schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als sie anfing zu verstehen, worum es ging. Aufgrund ihrer großen Familie hatte sie über die Jahre hinweg vielen Zeremonien beigewohnt. Hermine musterte sie verwirrt.

„Tut mir leid, Professor, das verstehe ich nicht."

Dumbledore hustete und schob seine Brille zurecht, bevor er noch einmal zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Die Vereinigung der Seelen ist traditionell ein Teil des Heiratsritus unter Zauberern. Vor Jahrhunderten, als Seelenvereinigung noch weit verbreitet war, besiegelte sie die Abmachung und machte die Ehe zum Sakrament. Heute ist sie nur noch schmückendes Beiwerk, dennoch gibt es besonders veranlagte Paare, die die Entstehung einer Verbindung spüren. Und obwohl es nur eine Floskel ist, ist gerade sie es, die in den Augen des Ministeriums einer Eheschließung Gültigkeit verleiht; und deshalb, liebe Hermine, sind Severus und Elena verheiratet."


	14. Chapter 14

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 14

Severus Snape drehte sich schnell zu der sich knarrend öffnenden Tür um. Als er nur den Wärter sah, der ihm wahrscheinlich seine Dosis Zaubertränke aus St. Mungos brachte, rollte er sich wieder mit dem Gesicht zur Rückwand seiner Zelle und zog die dünne, braune, kratzende Decke fester um seine Schultern. Man hatte ihm die Standartgefängniskleidung, den depersonalisierenden, schmutzabweisenden Einheitslook , zum Anziehen gegeben. Die Kälte drang ihm in die Knochen und er fühlte sich bereits jetzt sehr elend. Bei Merlin, er war Zaubertranklehrer, warum sie es ihm nicht zutrauten, sich seinen eigenen Trank zu verabreichen, war ihm unbegreiflich. Wenn er sich hätte vergiften wollen, hätte er schon einen ganzen See davon trinken müssen. Die Tür wurde zugeschoben und er horchte auf das sich entfernende Klackern der genagelten Schuhe des Wärters.

„Severus…"

Sofort drehte er sich auf den Rücken, unterdrückte schnell das überraschte Zucken in seinem Gesicht, schob dann nachlässig seine Beine von der hölzernen Pritsche und rutschte in eine entspannte Sitzposition, mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien und den Handrücken unter seinem Kinn.

„Dr. Rafferty. Sagen Sie nicht, Sie müssen mich schon wieder untersuchen", sagte er gedehnt.

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast das Krankenhaus so schnell verlassen."

„Ich konnte es nicht abwarten, in dieses Kurhotel zu kommen…wie du sehen kannst, habe ich mich gut erholt, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Gute Nacht."

Er legte sich hin und drehte sich wieder von ihr weg; sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich kurz, als er ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck gewahr wurde und er horchte auf die Geräusche, die ihm sagen würden, dass sie gegangen war, wie das Klicken des schweren, metallenen Türgriffs. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als zarte Hände die verhedderte Decke gerade zogen und über seine zusammengerollte Gestalt legten, und starrte abwesend geradeaus auf die Wand, unsicher, was sie vor hatte, und sich stur einredend, dass sie nur gekommen war, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen und dann sofort wieder gehen würde.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du nichts von deiner Bärbeißigkeit eingebüßt hast. Ich will dich bei deinen ‚Ferien' nicht stören, Gott weiß, du könntest etwas Sonnenbräune vertragen. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass nichts, was zwischen uns passiert ist, in die Anklage einfließen wird. Ich weiß, warum du so gehandelt hast. Ich kann es nicht gut heißen, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dafür bestraft wirst. Ich möchte nur eine Zusicherung von dir und dann gehe ich gerne wieder."

Severus seufzte tief, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich bin sicher, dein Akt der Verzeihung für mein unerlaubtes Eindringen wird für das Zauberergamot von großer Bedeutung sein, wenn sie mir wegen der schändlichen, grässlichen Verbrechen, die ich mein Leben lang begangen habe, den Prozess machen. Vielleicht könntest du eine Hilfegruppe für meine Opfer gründen – obwohl du dafür das Quidditch Weltcup Stadion bräuchtest und ein starkes Megaphon."

„Du bist wirklich ein arroganter Schnösel. Dein Selbstmitleid hilft deinen Opfern auch nicht, oder ist deine Reue nur Show?"

Schnell drehte er sich um und starrte sie wütend an. Dann zischte er mit kaum unterdrückter Wut:

„Mir war schon lange klar, dass man mich, falls ich den Krieg auf der Seite des Lichts überleben würde, für meine Verbrechen zur Verantwortung ziehen würde. Wenn ich dazu nicht bereit wäre, soviel kann ich dir versichern, wäre ich durchaus mächtig und kenntnisreich genug, um sogar in meinem geschwächten Zustand eine erfolgreiche Flucht zu bewerkstelligen. Meine Reue ist echt, und ich glaube, du wolltest gehen."

„Nicht ohne deine Zusicherung."

„Wofür?"

Ellen fingerte am Ärmel ihrer Robe herum. Was sie fragen wollte, klang so erbärmlich teenagermäßig und würde ihr mit Sicherheit eine scharfe Zurechtweisung einbringen.

„Dass du mich nicht mit einem….Liebeszauber belegt hast."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden."

Snape sprang von seiner Pritsche auf und begann, eindeutig sehr wütend, im Raum herumzugehen.

„Was ich gehört habe, war so absurd, entschuldige, das ich nachgefragt habe…Ich sehe, dass, nachdem du Zeit gehabt hast, über das, was zwischen uns passiert ist, nachzudenken, du jetzt bestimmte Ereignisse bedauerst und versuchst, dich von jeglicher Schuld freizusprechen. In diesem Fall – ja! Warum sollen wir der Liste meiner Verbrechen nicht noch einen Unverzeihlichen hinzufügen…ja, ich habe dich mit einem Imperiusfluch belegt. Ich habe dir befohlen, mich zu küssen und dann versucht, dich davon wieder abzubringen. Bitte sehr, da hast du deine bequeme Wahrheit – GEH JETZT ENDLICH!"

Snape hatte sein Hin- und Hergelaufe eingestellt und war einen halben Meter vor Ellen zum Stehen gekommen. Sie war groß für eine Frau, aber er schaffte es trotzdem, sie zu überragen. Wellen des Ärgers gingen von ihm aus und er funkelte sie an, als hätte er nie zuvor etwas so hassenswertes gesehen. Aber Ellen hatte keine Angst, eher schämte sie sich.

„RAUS!" befahl er noch einmal, den Arm in Richtung Tür ausgestreckt, während seine Augen die ihren festhielten.

Sie wich etwas zurück und setzte sich mit hoffnungsloser Resignation auf die Pritsche.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete sie ruhig.

Er kam blitzschnell auf sie zu und riss ihr Kinn hoch um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?" fuhr er sie an, und seine Lippen verzogen sich in einer hässlichen Grimasse, bevor er ihr Gesicht wegschob, als ekele er sich vor ihrem Anblick.

Ellen barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich will nicht."

Snape hielt inne, schüttelte den Kopf, verwirrt und ungläubig, sein Ärger verebbte.

„Nun ja, wir bekommen nicht immer da, was wir wollen, Dr. Rafferty. Tun Sie also, worum ich Sie schon mehrmals gebeten habe und gehen Sie."

Widerwillig stand Ellen auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Gut, Severus, ich habe dich wütend gemacht und das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Ich hasse Missverständnisse, also bitte hör mir nur zu, während ich das sage, weswegen ich gekommen bin, und dann gehe ich."

Verstohlen sah sie ihn an, er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, seine Haltung war ablehnend und kampfbereit, aber er hatte nichts weiter gesagt, also versuchte sie ihr Glück und fuhr fort.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich für irgendjemanden irgendetwas empfunden habe, seit Logan gestorben ist. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Meine Kollegen denken, ich sei ein Automat, ich habe keine Gefühle. Es kommt mir gelegen, dass die Leute so über mich denken, es ist weniger kompliziert, macht weniger … Ärger….ich habe dir in wenigen Tagen mehr Gefühle gezeigt, als irgendjemandem sonst, meinen Sohn ausgenommen, mein ganzes Leben lang. Als Connor ermordet wurde, lag ich in deinen Armen, schwach und nackt, unter äußert extremen Umständen, und ich hatte keine Angst vor dir, ich fühlte mich sicher, beschützt und…lebendig."

Seine Haltung war unverändert, aber sie spürte, dass er zuhörte.

„Ich wollte dich küssen, Severus, ich suche keine Ausreden…soviel sollte zwischen uns klar sein. Aber ich bin völlig durcheinander und verstehe überhaupt nicht, wieso. Wir scheinen uns nur zu streiten, du bist unglaublich undankbar, du hast auf allem herumgetrampelt, was mir heilig ist und körperlich bist du überhaupt nicht mein Typ, aber alles was ich jetzt wirklich will, ist dich in den Armen zu halten und dir zu versichern, dass du nicht hier sein solltest – ganz gleich, ob du fühlst, dass du es verdienst. Und ICH EMPDFINDE SONST NICHTS, Severus, FÜR NIEMANDEN, war es also so unverzeihlich abwegig, dass ich dachte, ich sei verhext worden?"

Seine Haltung war weniger starr, aber er sah immer noch an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ellen seufzte resigniert und wand sich zum Gehen.

„Wiedersehen, Severus mach's gut."

Er wartete, bis das Schaben des metallenen Riegels zu hören war, bevor er sich abrupt umwandte und stockend sagte: „Warte…bitte…Ellen."

Leise schob sie den Riegel zurück und drehte sich zu ihm um, wobei sie ihre Hand auf dem Riegel ließ und ihren Rücken gegen die Tür drückte. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Pritsche; das Gesicht in den Händen kämpfte er mit seinen Gedanken, und sie wartete geduldig, bis er sich die Augen rieb und sie voll anblickte.

„Ich…fühle genauso. Ich habe sogar versucht, den vermeintlichen Zauber umzukehren, aber es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich habe angenommen, dass es eine Auswirkung des Amuletts sein könnte, aber seit meiner ‚wundersamen Genesung' ist es eindeutig kaputt und ich fühle immer noch so. Du bist eine unendlich nervige Frau, und dennoch denke ich, dass ich es zulasse würde, dass du mich in den Armen hältst; sogar deine Zusicherungen könnte ich ertragen, auch wenn ich für die Verbrechen eines Lebens vor Gericht stehen werde und du mich erst seit ein paar Tagen kennst. Entweder unterliegen wir einem Zauber, den ich nicht verstehe, oder…"

Ellen war leise zu ihm herübergekommen, kniete zu seinen Füßen und beendete den Satz für ihn.

„…wir fühlen was wir fühlen."

Zögernd strich sie mit der Hand über seine Wange und vergrub sie in seinen Haaren. Sie zog seinen Kopf zurück, so dass er die Angst vor Zurückweisung sehen konnte, die sich in ihren Augen sammelte. Er legte einen Arm um sie, während seine andere Hand ihr ebenfalls die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, damit er sie besser betrachten konnte. Seine schwarzen Augen brannten und sie nickte in wortloser Zustimmung, erlaubte ihm, ihren Geist zu betreten. Sie hatte ihm Sicherheit versprochen und wenn er sie auf diese Weise erlangen wollte, würde sie es ihm nicht verbieten. Es schien nur ein Moment vergangen zu sein, als er sie halblaut ansprach, seine Stimme beruhigend und erregend zugleich.

„Wenn es nun doch eine Verzauberung ist? Wenn du dich davon lösen kannst? Du wirst es bereuen und mich hassen."

„Würdest du mich denn hassen?" fragte sie, ihre Augen die seinen verzweifelt nach Wahrheit absuchend.

Die leiseste Andeutung eines Lächelns streifte seine Lippen und sanft schob er sie zurück und half ihr neben sich auf die Pritsche. Er konnte sehen, dass sie auf eine Antwort harrte, langsam wütend wurde, und unwillkürlich wurde sein Lächeln breiter, während er sie warten ließ.

„Severus!" schimpfte sie, zog die Arme zurück, um sie mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck vor der Brust zu falten. Er griff nach einem Arm und zog ihn zu sich auf seinen Schoß, bis er ihre Hand in der seinen halten konnte. Seine starken, eleganten Finger malten abwesend und doch genüsslich Muster auf ihre Handfläche und sie merkte, wie ihr Atem schneller ging.

„Viele würden denken, ich sei ein Blödmann, Ellen, weil ich mir nicht nehme, was ich kriegen kann, hier und jetzt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich eine schöne und willige Frau bei der Hand habe. Und glaub mir, auch ich frage mich, ob ich alle Tassen im Schrank habe. Aber ich bin ein Mann, der schon lange mit einem Meer von Reue lebt und ich möchte dich dem nicht noch hinzufügen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir im Vollbesitz unserer geistigen Kräfte sind. Meine ehrliche Antwort auf deine Frage ist…nein…ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich hassen könnte, Ellen, und daraus wiederum ergeben sich Fragen für mich. Ich bin kein Mensch, der gern vertraut, und die Mehrheit der Zaubererwelt würde mir auf keinen Fall vertrauen. Warum also vertraue ich dir und warum vertraust du so offensichtlich mir?"

Ellen setzte zum Sprechen an, aber er legte seine Fingerspitzen an ihren Mund und fuhr sanft die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach, brachte sie zum Zittern.

„Planst du, mich täglich zu besuchen? Die Kinder mitzubringen?? Deine wachsende Abscheu zu überwinden, wenn sich tagtäglich der Dreck dieses Orts auf mir ansammelt und mein Geist verfällt, meine Zähne ausfallen und die Haut in Falten von den Knochen hängt?"

Ellen lachte über das Bild, das er heraufbeschworen hatte, hörte aber schlagartig damit auf, als sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck ihr zeigte, dass er nicht wusste, was daran komisch sein sollte. Er teilte ihr seine Ängste mit und fragte sich, warum sie darüber lachte. Ihr war klar, dass sie ein weiteres dummes Missverständnis verhindern musste und beschloss, dass Taten wirkungsvoller seien als Worte. Die Augen starr auf seinen Mund gerichtet, schlang sie die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Er leistete Widerstand und sagte:

„Das ist nicht klug."

„Vielleicht."

„Ich vermute, dies ist der Punkt, wo deine Mutter ins Spiel kommt."

Ellen brach in ein ganz undamenhaftes Kichern aus und ließ sich gegen seine Schulter fallen. Sie genoss, das tiefe, kehlige Lachen, dass einige Augenblicke später aus ihm herausbrach. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, öffnete sie widerstrebend ihre Arme und ließ ihre Finger an seinen Armen entlang zu seinen Händen wandern.

„Ich kann mich in deiner Gegenwart einfach nicht beherrschen…ich sollte gehen. Das hab ich dir ja auch versprochen."

„Also habe ich dir deine Zusicherung gegeben?"

Ellen lehnte sich vor und drückte einen langen Kuss an den Rand seines Mundes, bevor sie aufstand und in Richtung Zellentür ging, entschlossen, ihn diesmal mit der Antwort hängen zu lassen, aber er lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf über ihren schwachen Racheversuch. An der Tür hielt sie inne und sah zu ihm zurück. Sie wollte ihm an diesem elenden Ort Hoffnung geben und sagte:

„Mehr als ich verdient habe…Ich werde morgen bei der Verhandlung sein, ich muss zu deinem ‚Tod' aussagen…darf ich dich hinterher besuchen?"

„Würdest du wegbleiben, wenn ich nein sage?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", lachte sie.

„Dann also…nein."

Severus beobachte mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Leere, wie die schwere Tür sich hinter ihr schloss. Er vergrub sich wieder unter der Decke und stellte unwillkürlich fest, dass der Raum jetzt wärmer zu sein schien.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry konnte kaum noch die Augen offenhalten, als er die Tür zum Fuchsbau aufmachte.

„Harry! Merlin sei Dank. O…sieh dich an, sieh dich nur an. Du bist todmüde. Setz dich, komm her, setz dich doch."

Molly wuselte um Harry herum und führte ihn durch die bunte Ansammlung bequemer Holzstühle zu dem, der am dichtesten am Küchenherd stand.

„Ginny!!" schrie sie und lächelte dann Harry entschuldigend an, als sie merkte, wie er zusammenfuhr.

Ginny kam gähnend in die Küche, sie nahm an, dass ihre Mutter eine weitere Aufgabe im Zusammenhang mit Rons Genesung für sie hatte. In dem Moment, als sie Harry sah, strahlte sie und rannte zu ihm, ohne weiter auf die Worte ihrer Mutter zu achten.

„Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch – aber du siehst absolut schrecklich aus."

Harry lächelte schief und flüsterte.

„Wie würdest du es finden, mich zu Bett zu bringen?"

Ginny grinste verschwörerisch und flüsterte zurück: „Du hast nicht vor zu schlafen, oder? Mum ist nämlich immer noch von der Rolle über das, was mit Ron und Hermine im Krankenhaus passiert ist."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Na ja, sagen wir mal, sie haben beschlossen, es öffentlich zu machen…"

„Gut für sie", murmelte Harry. „Gin, ich muss wirklich schlafen."

„Dann komm. Wir suchen dir ein Bett."

Molly sah aus, als sei ein nackter Mann durch die Küche gelaufen und wollte sich gerade einmischen, als Hermine in der Tür zum Flur erschien.

„Harry! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Warst du die ganze Zeit bei Snape? Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?"

„Er ist in Askaban, Hermine, aber Shacklebolt ist der neue Minister und er übernimmt den Fall selbst, so wissen wir wenigstens, dass er eine faire Verhandlung bekommt. Er hat sich heute die Beweise im Denkarium angesehen, mit Dumbledores Porträt gesprochen und meine Aussage aufgenommen. Er wird alles dem Zauberergamot vorführen, wenn sie morgen Ellens Aussage gehört haben. Snapes Verbrechen sind schon bestens dokumentiert und Shacklebolt ist zuversichtlich, dass wir morgen eine Entscheidung über Snapes Zukunft vorliegen haben."

„So bald schon", unterbrach Molly, unfähig, ihre Überraschung zu unterdrücken.

„Offenbar. Es gibt so viele Todesser, denen der Prozess gemacht werden muss und Kingsley will es unbedingt schnell hinter sich bringen."

„Trotzdem – ich habe Angst, dass er keine richtige Verhandlung bekommt. Immerhin kannten wir ihn besser als die meisten anderen, und wir haben alle an ihm gezweifelt."

Harry gähnte herzhaft, die Müdigkeit überfiel ihn wie eine Krankheit.

„Hör zu, du musst dir ohne mich einen Plan ausdenken, wie wir ihm öffentlich zur Seite stehen können. Ich gehe ins Bett."

Hermine schloss Molly mit einem schnellen ‚Muffliato' aus und verstellte ihm den Weg.

„Harry – eine Sekunde nur. Wir haben heute einige ‚interessante' Neuigkeiten herausgefunden und denken, dass Snape darüber Bescheid wissen muss. Es könnte für ihn mildernde Umstände bedeuten und wir dachten, am besten sagst du es ihm, da ihr ja inzwischen eine Art Einverständnis zwischen euch erreicht habt."

Harry stützte sich auf den Küchentisch und zählte bis drei. Er liebte alle, die sich in diesem Raum befanden, aber im Moment konnte er einfach auf ihre Wünsche nicht mehr eingehen.

„Hermine…nur weil er meine Mutter geliebt hat, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass wir Freundschaft geschlossen haben, und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich heute mehr als genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Ich drücke ihm morgen die Daumen, aber ich überbringe ihm keine ‚interessanten' Neuigkeiten. Ich bin froh, dass ich am Leben bin und ich gedenke, es zu bleiben. Gute Nacht, allerseits."

Und damit marschierte er resolut aus dem Raum und Molly blickte ihm leicht überrascht nach.

„Er ist nur müde und schlecht gelaunt", fasste Ginny die Situation zusammen, während Molly zustimmend nickte und eine Teekanne aus dem Schrank herbeizauberte. Dann war sie glücklicherweise außer Hörweite beschäftigt und Hermine musste nicht einen weiteren Zauber riskieren. Dank Fred und George hatte Molly dafür normalerweise eine sehr gute Nase.

„Nein. Er hat recht, Gin. Wir verlangen zu oft zu viel von ihm. Snape wird es uns nicht danken, wenn noch viel mehr Leute es vor ihm erfahren und ich bezweifle, dass er uns in Askaban sehen will. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Wahl haben, ich glaube, wir sollten es Professor McGonagall sagen. Sie könnte es Ellen mitteilen und sicherstellen, dass der Minister es morgen erfährt. Ich sehe sie heute Abend, kannst du es deiner Mutter sagen?"

„Sicher. Ich sage ihr, dass du mit Ron schläfst."

Beide Mädchen fingen an zu lachen, gerade als Molly zurückkam, ihnen Teetassen in die Hand drückte und sagte, dass sie nach den Jungs sehen wollte. Ihr Blick mit erhobenen Augenbrauen teilte ihnen wortlos mit, dass kein Bedarf bestehe, selber noch einmal nachzusehen und dass es unter ihrem Dach keinerlei Techtelmechtel geben würde. Ginny warf ihrer Freundin ein wissendes Lächeln zu und ging ihrer Mutter nach ins Bett, während Hermine sich bereit machte, nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen hatte ihrer Mutter gerade gute Nacht gesagt. Minerva zeigte ihr das Gästezimmer neben ihrem eigenen und teilte ihr mit, dass sie die Tür zur Sicherheit mit Abwehrzaubern belegen werde. Xanthos Malfoy lief immer noch frei herum und sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Ellen versuchte zu widersprechen, aber sie war einfach zu müde und ließ sich, kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, vollständig angezogen auf das Himmelbett fallen. Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen und bemerkte nicht den Briefumschlag aus Pergament aus St. Mungo mit ihrem Namen darauf, der auf dem Kaminsims lehnte …


	15. Chapter 15

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 15

Xanthos war des Anblicks seines Konterfeis auf den Titelseiten des Tagespropheten längst überdrüssig, aber es verschaffte ihm eine perverse Befriedigung, in seiner Vielsafttrankgestalt inmitten all der Bluthunde zu sitzen, von sich selber zu lesen und über das Tagesgeschehen mit ihnen zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass Snape am nächsten Tag vor dem Zauberergamot seinem Schicksal gegenübertreten würde, dass Harry Potter und sein vermaledeiter Fanclub dabei sein und zu Snapes Gunsten aussagen würden. Voller Bitterkeit dachte er über die Tatsache nach, dass der stinkende Penner das Wunderkind der Zaubererwelt dazu gebracht hatte, ihm aus der Hand zu fressen; eines musste man dem Verräter lassen, er hatte den Trumpf der toten Mutter sehr geschickt eingesetzt. Xanthos hatte die Putzfrau des Tropfenden Kessels dabei erwischt, wie sie über der Frühausgabe mit der lächerlichen Überschrift: SNAPE: ‚Ich tat alles nur aus Liebe' geschmachtet hatte.

Es schien so, als ob sie und die schweigende Mehrheit einer weiteren, geschickt gestrickten Lüge der falschen Schlange auf den Leim gingen. Der Dunkle Lord war ein meisterhafter Legilimentiker gewesen. Jegliche echte Sehnsucht dieser Tiefe wäre von ihm entdeckt worden. Vielleicht hatte Snape ja das Evansweib begehrt und er wäre bestimmt auch der Typ, der unerfüllte Sehnsüchte hegte, aber die Idee einer tiefen, langen, ergebenen Liebe war absolut abwegig – sogar nach den Standards des Tagespropheten. Xanthos ließ sich nicht täuschen, wenn Snape irgendetwas aus ganzer Seele liebte, dann war es sein eigenes Leben. Das Schicksal schien es gut mit ihm zu meinen, soviel war ärgerlicherweise klar. Aus den Fängen des Todes befreit durch ein antikes Schmuckstück, dabei gleich auch noch den Weasley-Dummkopf mit sich bringend – was noch, die Entdeckung des Elixiers der ewigen Jugend???

McGonagall war als die ‚geheimnisvolle Hexe' erwähnt worden, bis das Ministerium ein paar Stunden zuvor ihre Identität schließlich bekanntgegeben hatte. Das Interesse an ihrer Rolle Snapes Tod betreffend hatte fiebrige Höhen erreicht und die Reporter kämpften mit allen legalen und illegalen Mitteln um die besten Plätze bei ihrer Aussage am nächsten Tag. Xanthos lächelte selbstzufrieden in sich hinein, wenn sein Plan aufging, würde es das erste und letzte Mal sein, dass die Zaubererwelt Ellen McGonagall zu Gesicht bekam.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledores Porträt tat als schliefe es. Hermine rang nervös die Hände, und der mittlerweile kommissarischen Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, fehlte die Energie zur Geduld.

„Liebe Hermine, was auch immer es ist, das Sie dazu gebracht hat, den Zorn Molly Weasleys zu riskieren und mitten in der Nacht hierherzukommen, es muss wichtig sein."

Sie strich ihren karierten Morgenmantel glatt und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber, dann lehnte sie sich nach vorne, die silbernen Strähnen in ihrem lose geflochtenem dunklen Haar glitzerten in der Glut des ausgehenden Feuers und im Licht der Kerzen.

„Wie Sie sehen können, war ich auf dem Weg ins Bett, also, heraus damit. Nach allem, was wir gerade durchgemacht haben, was kann noch so schrecklich sein?"

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass sie eine Gryffindor war, korrigierte ihre müde Haltung und begann:

„Es ist wegen Professor Snape und Elena."

Minerva sah einen Moment lang besorgt aus, dann lächelte sie nachsichtig.

„Ach so, Harry hat es Ihnen erzählt. Bestimmt hat er auch gesagt, dass ich auch dabei war. Es war ein Kuss, Hermine, sonst nichts. Die Situation war ein bisschen kompromittierend und ich bin sicher, dass die lebhafte Fantasie eines jungen Mannes mit ihm durchgehen konnte – aber Ellen hat mir versichert, dass es nur ein Kuss war."

Hermine machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz darüber, Harry beim nächsten Zusammentreffen einen Tritt zu versetzen, weil er ihr dieses Detail verschwiegen hatte.

„Darüber weiß ich nichts, Professor, aber…es passt zu dem, weswegen ich hier bin."

„O…na gut. Dann fahren Sie am besten fort."

„Professor, es ist nicht leicht für mich, das zu erklären. Entschuldigen Sie also, wenn ich mit der Tür ins Haus falle….Professor Snape und Elena sind verheiratet."

Hermine schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und wartete auf die wütende Reaktion, aber alles, was sie hörte, war ein melodisches Glucksen.

„Bei Merlins Tante – Hermine! Der_ Prophet_ hat mir stundenlang deswegen in den Ohren gelegen, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Sie so leichtgläubig sind, auf ihre falschen Informationen hereinzufallen, nur damit Sie mit mir darüber reden. Ach, mein liebes Kind. Gehen Sie nach Hause und denken Sie nicht mehr daran. Es sind alles Lügen."

Hermine beugte sich zu ihrer Lehrerin und legte eine mitfühlende Hand auf deren Arm, was Minerva dazu veranlasste, sie erstaunt anzusehen.

„Ich habe es nicht von einem Reporter gehört und es sind keine Lügen. Die Magie des Amuletts war viel dunkler und viel mächtiger, als man es sich vorstellen kann. Sie hat ihre Seelen vereint, als es sie zusammengebracht hat. Das ist der Grund, weshalb es das unmögliche schaffen und Rons Unverzeihlichen umkehren konnte."

Die Schulleiterin wirkte benommen, ihre mangelnde Reaktion machte Hermine Sorge. Als sie schließlich sprach, war ihre Stimme völlig emotionslos.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ganz sicher. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir bereits bestätigt. Ich bin jetzt hier, weil Professor Snape und Elena es wissen müssen, und Sie sind die Einzige, die mir einfiel, die zu beiden Zugang hat. Na ja, es könnte im Fall des Professors hilfreich sein…."

Minerva stand plötzlich auf, und bedeutete Hermine, mitzukommen, während sie auf die Tür zuging.

„Hagrid ist in der Großen Halle. Er wird Sie sicher zum Apparierpunkt bringen. Danke, dass Sie mir Bescheid gesagt haben, seien Sie versichert, dass ich alle nötigen Schritte veranlassen werde."

Hermine fühlte sich nicht im entferntesten versichert, aber sie konnte an der Körpersprache der Lehrerin erkennen, dass das Thema beendet war, also wünschte sie ihr respektvoll eine gute Nacht und machte sich widerwillig auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Kleider, Schuhe und dazu passende Umhänge in unterschiedlichen Farbtönen, die alle ihrem Teint schmeichelten, hingen im Kleiderschrank des Gästezimmers. Ellen strich mit der Hand über einige der edelsten Materialien, die sie jemals berührt hatte und überlegte, dass dies wohl die Wiedergutmachung dafür war, dass sich ihr Leben bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändert hatte. Sie wählte ein strenges, dunkelgrünes Ensemble im Hinblick auf ihr Erscheinen vor Gericht und ging dann zu dem großen, goldgerahmten Spiegel über dem Kaminsims aus Granit, um ihre Frisur und ihr Make-up zu überprüfen.

Kurz nachdem Ellen aufgewacht war, war Flo erschienen und hatte sich als der ihr zugeordnete Hauself vorgestellt. Ellens Mutter hatte erklärt, dass Ellen bei grundlegenden Zaubern und beim Zurechtfinden in der magischen Welt Hilfe benötigen würde und Flo hatte sich gerne dazu bereit erklärt. Sie war eine Matriarchin unter den Elfen, schon seit Jahrzehnten diente sie Hogwarts und besonders Minerva McGonagall. Sie ähnelte ihrer Herrin in vielfacher Weise und hätte nie einen anderen Hauselfen für würdig befunden, der Tochter ihrer Herrin beizustehen. Flo hatte geweint, ganz im Stillen natürlich, als sie von Ellens Existenz erfahren hatte. Sie war sich immer darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass ihre freundliche und respektvolle Schulleiterin eine schreckliche Wunde in ihrem Herzen trug und Flo war fest entschlossen, ihr jetzt jede Möglichkeit zum Glücklichsein zu garantieren.

Natürlich hatte Ellen beim Anblick des kleinen Hauselfs, angetan mit einem einfachen dunklen Umhang, einer gestärkten weiße Spitzenschürze und einem passenden Häubchen zwischen ihren spitzen Ohren, erschrocken aufgeschrien. Flo sah sie nur liebevoll an und scheuchte sie ins Bad mit der Begründung, dass es vor dem Frühstück noch viel zu tun gäbe. Sie zeigte ihr Zaubersprüche zum Trocknen und Stylen des Haares und für einfaches Make-up, machte sie mit Haushaltszaubern vertraut und erklärte ihr, wie sie um Hilfe rufen konnte. Nachdem sie Ellen versichert hatte, dass ihr dies alles in Fleisch und Blut übergehen werde, sobald sie einen Zauberstab besäße, gestattete sie ihr sich in Ruhe fertig anziehen, während sie ein Frühstückstablett für sie und die Schulleiterin, die bald dazukommen wollte, zusammenstellte.

Flo hatte Ellens langes, leicht welliges rotbraunes Haar zu einem eleganten Pferdeschwanz drapiert, der ihr über die linke Schulter fiel. Es war ein Grad des Styling, zu dem Ellen in der nach menschlichen Ausdünstungen riechenden Räumlichkeiten des staatlichen Muggelkankenhauses selten in der Lage gewesen war. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr Outfit und das dezente Make-up ihr gut standen und dabei halfen, ihre Nervosität angesichts der Aussicht, eine Aussage zu machen, die für Severus' Fall von entscheidender Bedeutung sein würde, einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

Sie wusste, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht von ihm geträumt hatte. Es waren unzusammenhängende Bilder gewesen, gemischt mit heftigen unterbewussten Projektionen von Connors Tod, aber sie erinnerte sich deutlich daran, dass er sie gehalten, ihren Namen geflüstert, und vor allem, sie geküsst hatte. Er war das erste gewesen, woran sie bei Erwachen gedacht hatte, zusammen mit der wilden Entschlossenheit, ihn freizubekommen.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen, griff sie nach dem Briefumschlag, den sie gerade auf dem Kaminsims bemerkt hatte. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie las, was darin stand, und sie rannte aus dem magisch nicht geschützten Zimmer und hämmerte an die Tür ihrer Mutter.

„Was ist denn nur los?" fragte Minerva, als Ellen mit entsetztem Gesicht an ihr vorbeirannte. _Hast du von deiner Heirat gehört? _dachte sie angstvoll.

„Ich muss zurück nach St. Mungo. Connor…ich hab dir von ihm erzählt…er ist nicht tot. Er war die ganze Zeit in St. Mungo."

Minerva legte den Arm um Ellen, nahm den Brief und las ihn selbst.

**Sehr geehrte Miss McGonagall,**

**wie uns mitgeteilt wurde, gelten Sie als nächste Verwandte eines sich zur Zeit bei uns auf der Station für akute Zauberverletzungen in Pflege befindlichen Patienten. Obwohl er nicht magischer Abstammung ist, wurde Mr. Connor Bryant bei uns eingeliefert in der Hoffnung auf bessere Aussichten für sein Überleben. Mr. Bryant geht es sehr schlecht und ich hielt es für meine Pflicht, Sie über seine Aufnahme und seinen derzeitigen Zustand zu informieren.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Professor Armande Gregoire**

„Lass mich Poppy fragen, ob das stimmt."

Ellen lief im Zimmer auf und ab und verfluchte sich, weil sie einen vorschnellen Schluss gezogen und Connor alleine gelassen hatte. Eine, wie es ihr schien, endlose, quälende Ewigkeit wartete sie darauf, dass die Medihexe von Hogwarts durch das Flohnetzwerk kam.

„Er ist dort, Minerva. Aurelius Bromley hat ihn kurz nach Severus eingeliefert, aber niemand hat die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Fällen gesehen. Offenbar kam Professor Gregoire die Erleuchtung, als er feststellte, dass Severus und Mr. Bryant von ähnlichen Orten kamen. Er ist wirklich ein brillanter Mann."

„Können Sie mich zu ihm bringen?" fragte Ellen ungeduldig.

„Moment, Elena. Ich muss noch mit dir über etwas Dringendes sprechen und du musst bald deine Zeugenaussage machen."

Ellen sank in den bequemen Sessel beim Fenster und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Severus oder Connor, sie musste sich entscheiden. Ein lebenslanger Freund oder ein verhältnismäßig Fremder – und dennoch erschien ihr die Wahl schier unmöglich.

„Wenn wir jetzt sofort gehen, kann ich dann Connor wenigstens kurz sehen, dann meine Aussage machen und zurückkommen? Du könntest unterwegs mit mir sprechen."

Minerva vernahm deutlich die von Herzen kommende Bitte in der Stimme ihrer Tochter. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht ihr unterwegs zu erzählen, dass sie verheiratet war, aber im Vorzimmer zum Gerichtssaal würde sich wahrscheinlich eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Sie wusste, dass Connor für ihre Tochter sehr wichtig war und konnte es nicht riskieren, sie wieder vor den Kopf zu stoßen, daher wandte sie sich zu Poppy:

„Wären Sie so nett, Elena zum Personaleingang von St. Mungo zu bringen. Ich bin sicher, dass am Haupteingang und bei den Flohverbindungen die Reporter lauern. Ich muss mich noch anziehen und mich um einiges kümmern, bevor ich ins Ministerium kommen kann. Ich hole dich dann bald auf der Station ab, reicht dir das, Elena?"

„Vollkommen."

Ellen drückte dankbar Minervas Hand und eilte Madam Pomfrey hinterher, den Kopf voll mit den schrecklichen Bildern aus ihren Träumen und im Herzen ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Schuld.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kingsley Shacklebolt wusste, dass dieser Tag einen Wendepunkt in seiner Karriere bedeutete. Sein Vorgehen im Prozess Snape musste beispielhaft sein. Die Mehrheit des Zauberergamots hatte gute Gründe, die angeklagten Todesser zu hassen. Wenn es in den Familien kein Leid gegeben hatte, für das sie verantwortlich waren, dann im Kollegenkreis. Am Tag zuvor waren acht Verhandlungen gewesen, durch die erdrückende Beweislast waren die Urteile schnell, entschieden und gnadenlos gefällt worden. Sechs von den acht hatte man, jetzt, da das Ministerium ihre schauderhaften Einheiten wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, zum Kuss durch die Dementoren verurteilt. In dieser Atmosphäre der Rache sah es nicht so aus, als dürfe Snape mit genügend Milde rechnen, um einer lebenslänglichen Haft zu entgehen.

Seine Assistentin Margot drückte ihm eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle in die Hand, während sie ihren morgendlichen Kürbissaft tranken.

„Das sollten Sie sich ansehen. Kam gerade aus der Registratur."

Er brach das Siegel auf, entrollte das Pergament und überflog seinen Inhalt.

„Wann um alles in der Welt ist das passiert?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Vor ein paar Tagen anscheinend, aber es kam gerade eben erst ins Archiv."

„Ich dachte, sie hätten sich jetzt erst kennengelernt. Das hier wirft Zweifel auf alle ihre Aussagen."

Margot seufzte. Die Solidarität des Ministers mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens war bewundernswert, aber sie wusste, dass machthungrige Beamte nur darauf warteten, sie auszunutzen.

„Das weist deutlich darauf hin, dass sie lügen. Wer heiratet schon jemanden, den er erst seit höchstens ein paar Stunden kennt? Sie müssen unter einer Decke stecken, das sehen Sie doch jetzt bestimmt ein?"

Kingsley versiegelte das Pergament erneut und gab es zurück.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Anklage davon volle Kenntnis erhält. Wenn wir auch nur ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung haben wollen, dürfen wir nicht den Anschein erwecken, als hätten wir etwas zu verbergen."

„Seien Sie doch realistisch, Herr Minister. Dieser Beweis spricht doch für sich…"

Kingsley fixierte Margot mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, während er aufstand und nach seiner Robe griff.

„Das ist genau das Denken, das Snape überhaupt in diese Situation gebracht hat. Menschen und Vorfälle sind selten das, was sie zu sein scheinen. Kommen Sie jetzt…ich muss eine Gerichtsverhandlung leiten."

______________________________________________________________________________

Madam Pomfrey kannte jede Abkürzung in dem medizinischen Labyrinth von St. Mungo. Ellen erreichte die Station für akute Zauberverletzungen nur zehn Minuten nachdem sie das Gebäude betreten hatte. Poppy verstand sich auf Krankenhausetikette, und auch wenn Muggelmedizin als verhältnismäßig minderwertig abgetan wurde, stellte sie Ellen als Muggelheilerin McGonagall vor und sorgte dafür, dass das Personal ihr jede professionelle Achtung zuteil werden ließ. Ein Assistenzheiler machte sich auf die Suche nach Professor Gregoire und Poppy führte Ellen in Connors Zimmer, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machte, um nach ihrer nach wie vor überfüllten Krankenstation zu sehen.

Ellen erkannte Connor kaum wieder. Fast ängstlich, die Hände vor dem Mund, näherte sie sich seinem Bett. An seinem Körper gab es kaum ein Fleckchen, das nicht mit Blutergüssen im den unterschiedlichsten Schattierungen übersät war. Besonders sein Hals sah fast schwarz aus. Sie konnte erkennen, wo Schnittwunden in seinem Gesicht geheilt worden waren, denn die neue Haut stach rosafarben hervor. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Augenlieder schienen mit einem durchsichtigen Gel bedeckt zu sein. Es war ihr deutlich klar, dass er nicht nur brutal verprügelt und niedergestochen worden war, sondern auch unermesslich gelitten hatte. Zwar hatte Ellen solche Unmenschlichkeit schon vorher gesehen, aber dies war Connor – der gutaussehende, kluge und teuflisch geistreiche Connor, der jedem guten Zweck seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete (mindestens einen Monat lang), ein Mann, der fast schon zu viel Humanität besaß, und ihn so zugerichtet zu sehen, war schier unerträglich. Sie griff zaghaft nach seiner leblosen Hand, hob sie hoch und küsste seine Fingerkuppen.

„Ich bin da, Connor, ich bin da. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid..."

Erste Tränen tropften von seinen Knöcheln auf die steifgestärkten Laken. Er blieb reglos, sein Gesundheitsanzeiger, wie sie ihn bereits von Snape kannte, glomm in einem blassen, schmutzigen Braun. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass dies auf Organversagen hinwies und dass dies in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen seinen Tod zur Folge haben würde. Die Ärztin in ihr nahm dies hin, aber Connors frühere Geliebte und treue Freundin seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten verlangte verzweifelt nach einem Wunder. Irgendwie hatte sie Snape geheilt, wenn sie sich nur genug konzentrierte, musste es ihr doch möglich sein, den Mann zu heilen, dessen Unterstützung sie das letzte Jahr über am Leben gehalten hatte…den Mann, der sie liebte. Aber der Energiefluss, der sie für Snape durchströmt hatte, wollte sich nicht materialisieren, ihre Tränen des Kummers mischten sich mit Tränen der verzweifelten Frustration.

„Connor, bitte verlass mich nicht."

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich hier so eindringe. Ich bin Armande Gregoire, Mr. Bryants Heiler."

Gregoire zauberte ein Leinentaschentuch herbei und bot es Ellen höflich an. Connors Hand weiterhin festhaltend, trocknete sie ihr Gesicht und putzte sich die Nase so diskret wie möglich.

„Er komm nicht durch, oder?" stellte sie ausdruckslos fest, ihre Augen fest auf Connor gerichtet,

„Seine Verletzungen gehören zu den schlimmsten, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Wir könnten ihn körperlich retten, wenn sein Geist den Prozess unterstützen könnte, aber es sieht so aus, als habe der Teufel, der ihm das angetan hat, diesen unwiederbringlich zerstört."

Connor unmenschliche Schreie überfluteten ihr Gedächtnis und sie unterdrückte den aufkommenden Brechreiz. Der Gesundheitsanzeiger erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als keine, dunkelrote Wirbel aus dem schmutzigbraunen Leuchten auftauchten. Bildete sie sich das ein oder drückte er wirklich ihre Hand? Plötzlich rief sie lebhaft aus:

„Ja, ich bin da, Connor. Kämpfe. Wenn jemand es kann…dann du…Connor, komm schon, drück meine Hand noch einmal…"

Die Farbe verblasste, seine Hand schien so leblos wie zuvor, und sie schloss die Augen, wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass sie es sich eingebildet hatte.

„Es ist normal, dass reflexive Muskelkontraktionen auftreten – wie Sie sicher wissen", sagte der Professor freundlich.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit, als er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, kehrte das Rot zurück und Connors Griff um Ellens Hand wurde fester.

„JA! Komm schon, Connor!"

Er drückte erneut, zweimal.

„Ich bin da, ich bin da: Versuchst du uns etwas zu sagen?"

Er drückte einmal.

„Einmal für ja, zweimal für nein. Du kennst das Verfahren. Verstehst du mich?"

Er drückte einmal.

Ellen fing an, Fragen abzufeuern, in dem Versuch mit Connor zu kommunizieren. Sie war ganz und gar vertieft in diese Aufgabe und merkte nicht, dass Gregoire so tat, als falte er seinen Umhang umständlich auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke. Sie merkte auch nicht die schnelle Zauberstabbewegung, die Connors Luftröhre kollabieren ließ.

Die Freude wich schmerzlichem Unglauben, als Connors Körper vergeblich versuchte einzuatmen. Er wurde schnell blau und sie schrie um Hilfe und begann mit der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Gregoires Pfleger waren sofort da, schoben sie aus dem Weg und fingen mit ihren verzweifelten Rettungsversuchen an. Nur ein paar Minuten später verlangsamten sich ihre Bewegungen im Bewusstsein der Niederlage und sie gingen still hinaus, bis nur noch Gregoire übrigblieb. Ellen kannte die Wahrheit, das Verhalten der Pfleger hatte für sich gesprochen. Der Gesundheitsanzeiger war verschwunden und Connor war tot.


	16. Chapter 16

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 16**

„Als Aurelius ihn gefunden hat, war er kurzzeitig bei Bewusstsein. Ich weiß, dass Aureilus erwähnt hat, er habe ihm eine Nachricht für Ellen geben wollen, aber niemand wusste, wer Ellen war – bis jetzt… Aurelius und ich sind seit Jahren befreundet, er besucht mich oft in Paris. Wir gehen noch einen trinken bevor ich nach Paris zurückfahre, im Hexenkopf – das ist nicht weit vom Ministerium entfernt und wenn es Ihnen helfen würde, ein kleines bisschen wenigstens…ich bin sicher, dass Aurelius sich gerne mit ihnen unterhalten würde…Ihnen Mr. Bryants letzte Botschaft an sie übermitteln würde."

Er hielt bereits Ellens Hand und tätschelte sie mitfühlend, während er ihr ein Stück Pergament zwischen die Finger schob.

„Hier…da haben Sie die Wegbeschreibung – wir sind so gegen sechs Uhr abends da. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mehr tun können."

Armands Gregoire erhob sich zum Gehen, legte eine mitfühlende Hand auf Ellens Schulter und nickte Minerva McGonagall mitleidig zu, als er den Raum verließ. Ellen bewegte sich nicht von ihrer Wächterposition neben Connors Leiche. Man hatte ihn ‚präsentabler' gemacht, eine Art von Glamourzauber verdeckte seine unschönen Verletzungen.

„Er hat sein Haar nie so getragen", stellte Ellen tonlos fest.

„Es ist nur eine Illusion", bemerkte ihre Mutter sanft.

„Trotzdem, er hätte gewollt, dass es für seine Mutter richtig aussieht. Könntest du es vorne ein bisschen verstrubbeln?"

Mit einem schnellen Schwenk zauberte Minerva Connors Haar in seinen normalen, ungebärdigen Zustand. Ellen lächelte und wischte eine einzelne Träne mit Gregoires Taschentuch weg.

„Ich habe ihn verlassen. Ich habe ihn allein gelassen. Ich dachte, er sei tot und habe mir nicht die Zeit genommen, nachzusehen, sicherzustellen, dass zumindest sein Körper sicher war und respektiert werden würde. Er war mein einziger Freund und ich habe ihn verlassen, weil mein Kopf voll war mit der Rettung eines verdammten Fremden, voll mit Zaubersprüchen und dämlichen Kleidern in tausend Farben."

„Elena, du kannst dir nicht die Schuld geben."

„Warum nicht?"

„Er würde es nicht wollen."

Ellen lachte über die verblüffende Klarsichtigkeit ihrer Mutter.

„Du hast recht, und das macht es nur noch schlimmer…. Was passiert jetzt?"

„Unsere Verbindungsmänner zur Muggelwelt werden seine Leiche zu seinen Eltern zurückbringen. Sie werden Dokumente herstellen und Erinnerungspfade, die alle Verbindungen zu unserer Welt löschen; seine Familie wird nie erfahren, dass er so gestorben ist. Sie werden glauben, dass er schnell in einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben kam. Es hat keinen Sinn, ihren Schmerz noch zu vergrößern."

„Diese falschen Erinnerungen, bleiben die für immer?"

„Ich glaube, ja."

„Man sollte also nie vertrauen auf das, an was man sich glaubt zu erinnern oder an was jemand anders glaubt sich zu erinnern?"

Minerva blickte Ellen nachdenklich an.

„Warum fragst du das, Elena?"

„Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie Connor hierher gekommen ist…wegen mir…wegen Severus. Seit ich ihn getroffen habe, ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Ich war nicht ich selbst, wenn es um ihn geht, scheine ich keine logischen Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Wenn ich ihn nur ins Krankenhaus gebracht hätte, wäre Connor vielleicht noch am Leben… Wenn man also falsche Erinnerungen schaffen kann, könnte Severus das dann mit mir gemacht haben, könnte er mir falsche Erinnerungen gezeigt haben, könnte ich mein Urteil auf Lügen aufgebaut haben?"

„Magische Leute sind für diese Zauber nicht so empfänglich wie Muggel. Ich kenne keine Magie, die dieses Ergebnis bei einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe hervorrufen könnte; tatsächlich müssen Betrüger das Gedächtnis vollkommen auslöschen und das ist nicht ohne Risiken und auch sehr wohl feststellbar… Versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus kann ein falscher Hund sein, wenn er es will, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dich angelogen hat… ich möchte dich ungern antreiben, aber wir müssen gegen Mittag im Ministerium sein. Ich gebe dir ein paar Minuten um dich zu verabschieden."

Ellen blickte Minerva nach, sie war nicht ganz zufrieden mit deren Antwort. Connor war tot, und ganz gleich, von welcher Seite sie das betrachtete, es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte ihn in Gefahr gebracht, wohl wissend, dass er alles für sie tun würde, sie hatte ihn in diesen vermaledeiten Albtraum hineingezogen. Sie drehte sich um, um Connors jetzt ganz friedliches Gesicht zu betrachten, er sah aus wie immer, kurz bevor er aufwachte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, als sie ein Liebespaar gewesen waren und sie vor ihm wach geworden war und ihn einfach nur angestarrt hatte. Er war schön und sie wollte sich nicht von ihm verabschieden. Wie sollte sie das können? Er war alles, was sie zurückgelassen hatte, das einzige, was in ihrem alten Leben wichtig gewesen war. Sie war für dieses neue Leben nicht bereit, in dem es sich bekriegende Hexen und Zauberer, Zaubersprüche und nichts als Albträume gab. Es war alles zu viel und sie wollte nur zurück, zurück in das Treppenhaus, als er ihr gesagt hatte: „Immer." Zurück zu dem Moment, in dem sie auch etwas hätte sagen sollen.

Seine Hand wurde bereits kalt und die unverwechselbare Energie, die Connor ausgemacht hatte…schien nicht länger anwesend zu sein.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mich noch irgendwie hören kannst, dass es nicht zu spät ist…Connor, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich egoistisch und schwach war, dass ich nicht selbst damit fertig werden konnte, dass du meinetwegen soviel gelitten hast… Hörst du es, ich blöde Kuh, ich sage immer noch ich, ich, ich, nicht wahr? Auch wenn es dir nicht mehr viel nützt, ich verspreche dir, den Bastard zu finden, der dir das angetan hat…ich gebe keine Ruhe…Du warst der beste Freund, den ich mir jemals erhoffen konnte und ich habe dir nie dafür gedankt, dass du mich geliebt hast….Ich muss dich jetzt verlassen, muss dich nach Hause zu deiner Mutter gehen lassen…Ich weiß, es ist zu spät, aber ich liebe dich auch."

Sie schleppte sich auf unwilligen Füßen zur Tür und weinte unaufhaltsam, bis sie sie erreicht hatte. Sie würde Fremden ihre Schwäche nicht zeigen. Tief einatmend wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und fand zu derselben emotionalen Maske, die sie nach Logans Tod aufgesetzt hatte. Die sie einzig und allein für Connor abgelegt hatte…und für Severus, wie sie kurz feststellte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren geliebten Freund rief sie zärtlich aus:

„Immer."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gregoire schlüpfte in die Nische in der Gasse hinter St. Mungo, wo Xanthos sich versteckt hielt. Dieser zog den unter dem Imperiusfluch stehenden Franzosen zum Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren zu sich. Es war nur gerecht, wenn er sicher stellte, dass sein Freund heil nach Hause kam. In Paris herrschte der ganz normale Trubel und während er über hässlichen Auswüchse der Metropole blickte, fragte sich Xanthos, wieso die meisten Leute es so faszinierend fanden. Dieser Teil der Plattform des Eiffelturms war wegen Reparaturarbeiten gesperrt und trotz der majestätischen Aussicht auf die Debilly- und die Almabrücke, war Xanthos wenig beeindruckt und hatte es eilig, zu seiner Aufgabe zurückzukehren.

„Finite incantatum", sagte Xanthos, während er sofort Gregoire magisch fesselte und knebelte.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf Ihr geliebtes Paris werfen wollen. Sie haben mich in den letzten Tagen mit den Geschichten darüber zu Tode gelangweilt…ich persönlich kann der Stadt einfach nichts abgewinnen. Wie auch immer, genug der Höflichkeiten, an solch einem gut bewachten Ort riskiere ich es, entdeckt zu werden; aber ich fürchte, auch wenn die französischen Auroren schon bald hierher apparieren, wird es dennoch für Sie zu spät sein. Ich bedanke mich für Ihre unschätzbare Hilfe und sage ‚adieu'."

Gregoire bekam Panik, zappelte heftig in seinen Fesseln und bewegte sich dabei unwillkürlich auf den Wachposten am Rande der Plattform zu. Xanthos grinste böse und packte eine Handvoll von Armandes elegant gestylten Haaren, bevor er ihn ohne einen Anflug von Schuld mitleidslos hoch und über die metallene Brüstung zwischen die Streben schleuderte. Sein Kopf schlug gegen die Eisenkante und er verlor gnädigerweise das Bewusstsein, bevor sein Körper tief unten auf dem Betonboden aufschlug.

Xanthos steckte seelenruhig seine Ausbeute an Haar in die Tasche, mischte sich, nachdem er einen Disillusionierungszauber über sich gesprochen hatte, unter die ahnungslosen, fröhlichen Muggel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Hier entlang, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Familie…hier entlang…hier entlang…"

Der aufgeregte Gerichtsdiener wuselte vor Harry herum, bahnte einen Weg durch das Meer von neugierigen Reportern und kreischenden Schaulustigen, die gekommen waren um die Verhandlung von Severus Snape zu genießen. Trotz aller Bemühungen des Ministeriums prangte die Heiratsurkunde auf der Titelseite der zweiten Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten und der Kommentar tat so, als sei Severus' Verabredung mit dem Dementor in den Augen der Öfenlichkeit längst beschlossene Sache.

Kingsley hatte sich bei Minerva erkundigt, kurz bevor sie nach St. Mungo aufgebrochen war. Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Elena von der Situation nichts wusste und dass dies ihrer Meinung nach auch für Snape zuträfe. Sie informierte ihn kurz über Hermines späten nächtlichen Besuch und schlug ihm dann höflich vor, Miss Granger und Professor Dumbledore zwecks weiterer Informationen zu befragen, da sie selbst sich im Moment hauptsächlich um das Wohl ihrer Tochter sorge. Vergebens hatte Kingsley ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass deren Wohlergehen auch ihm sehr am Herzen liege, aber als Minerva das Flohgespräch kühl beendet hatte, war ihm deutlich klar geworden, dass sie die Folgen der Situation noch nicht bis zur letzten Konsequenz durchdacht hatte.

Er hatte jemanden nach Hogwarts geschickt um Dumbledores Porträt zu holen, und dann per Flohnetzwerk im Fuchsbau vorbeigeschaut, in der Annahme, dass Hermine dort sei. Der gesamte Haushalt war zum Frühstück versammelt und Kingsley beschloss, sie alle als Zeugen für die unterschiedlichen Ereignisse zur Aussage ins Ministerium vorzuladen.

„Aussage wozu?" fragte Molly stirnrunzelnd, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. Sie musste sich ducken, als Errol zu dicht an ihr vorbeiflog und dann die zweite Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in Rons dampfende Haferbreischüssel fallen ließ.

„Verdammter Vogel", schimpfte Ron wütend und kleckerte Haferbrei auf den Fußboden, während er vorsichtig die Zeitung entrollte.

„Die Beziehung zwischen Severus Snape und Elena McGonagall. Seid um die Mittagszeit da", bemerkte Kingsley mit entschlossener Endgültigkeit und alle blickten mit unterschiedlichen Graden der Verwirrung in die ersterbende Glut des Flohrufs.

Ron kicherte und hielt die Titelseite zur allgemeinen Ansicht hoch.

„Ich glaube, es hat etwas damit zu tun. Dieser Snape ist nicht ohne…erst deine Mutter, Harry, und jetzt Professor McGonagallsTochter."

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!" sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig und sahen sich dann an, unsicher darüber, warum sie es mit solcher Entschiedenheit gesagt hatten.

Ron spürte, dass er wieder einmal ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war und sah entsprechend beschämt aus, als er fortfuhr:

„Schon gut, ihr zwei, ich wollte damit nichts weiter sagen. Der Prophet ist voll davon. Ich bin bestimmt nicht der einzige, der zwei und zwei zusammenzählt und eine Severus Snape Dreiecksgeschichte daraus macht."

„Du weißt ja nicht, wovon du sprichst, Ronald. Diese schreckliche Zeitung hat mal wieder alles falsch verstanden. Wenn du es glaubst, glauben es alle und Snape hat keine Chance."

Harry blickte misstrauisch zu Hermine und Ginny: „Sind das die Neuigkeiten, die ihr mir gestern Abend mitteilen wolltet?"

„Ja", zischten beide kurzangebunden.

Molly schnappte sich die Zeitung von Ronald und funkelte in plötzlicher Erkenntnis die beiden Mädchen an.

„Das also habt ihr gestern gemacht, oder?"

„Ja, und Sie können uns morgen den ganzen Tag Strafpredigten halten, aber jetzt müssen wir etwas unternehmen um dem Professor zu helfen, sonst ist er so gut wie tot" flehte Hermine und stützte Molly-gleich die Hände in die Hüften.

Molly jedoch bestand darauf, die ganze Geschichte zu hören, bevor sie irgendjemandem erlaubte, die Küche zu verlassen und sich fertig zu machen, und auch als sie im Ministerium ankamen, war Molly immer noch wenig begeistert davon, dass ihre Familie in die Sache hineingezogen wurde. Sie zwängte sich entschlossen zwischen Ron und George, während Ginny und die anderen vor Arthur platziert wurden. Hermine und Harry versuchten, sich Positionen neben Ron und Ginny zu sichern, und sobald ihre geschlossenen Gruppe die Schwelle des Ministeriums überquerte, ließ ein Angriff aus Blitzlichtern, Fragen und Beleidigungen sie in eine noch geschlossenere Formation zusammenrücken, und sie waren froh, dass sie so schnell wie möglich durch die schreiende Menge geführt wurden.

Sie kamen in einen gnädigerweise leeren Flur mit Steinfußboden und erblickten eine schwere Holztür mit aufwändigen Messingverzierungen aus ministerialen Wappen.

„Der Minister kommt gleich, nehmen Sie doch schon einmal Platz," sagte der Gerichtsdiener, während er die Tür öffnete und sie hineinließ.

Der walnussvertäfelte Raum war ein rundes Amphitheater und schien vom Tageslicht erleuchtet zu sein, obwohl er kein Fenster hatte. Mehrere offene Pergamentrollen schwebten über den Sitzblock auf der rechten Seite des Raums. Als sie sich näherten, erschienen ihre Namen deutlich auf den Rollen und diese gingen in helle Flammen auf, als sie einer nach dem anderen ihre vorgesehenen Plätze einnahmen. Minerva McGonagall saß schon in dem hintersten Sitz des Blocks und als alle saßen, stellte Hermine fest, dass keine Rolle mit ihrem Namen existierte.

„Da drüben, Hermine, neben Elena", Minerva zeigte auf die andere Seite des Runds, wo es einen kleineren Block gab und wo Ellen saß, den Kopf gesenkt und offensichtlich aufgewühlt.

Hermine ignorierte ihre sich jetzt aufgeregt gebärende Pergamentrolle und ging zu der hölzernen Umrandung vor Professor McGonagalls Sitz.

„Weiß sie es?" flüsterte sie.

Die Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warm ist sie dann so aufgelöst?"

„Ein guter Freund von ihr ist vor ungefähr einer Stunde gestorben. Ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer dieses ganzen furchtbaren Schlamassels. Ich habe versucht es ihr zu sagen, als wir hier ankamen, aber wir wurden heimlich durchgeschleust und durften nicht sprechen bevor wir an unseren Plätzen waren. Sie hat immer noch kein Wort gesagt", antwortete Minerva im besorgten Flüsterton, wohl wissend, dass alle Unterhaltungen aufgehört hatten, weil jeder mithören wollte.

Hermines Pergamentrolle flog quer durch den Raum und klopfte ihr wütend auf den Kopf. Sie warf ihr einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und ging zu ihrem Sitzplatz, entschlossen Professor McGonagall etwas Unterstützung zu geben.

„Elena, ich bin Hermine. Ich habe Sie gestern im Krankenhaus gesehen, aber ich hatte keine Gelegenheit Ihnen zu danken für das, was Sie für Ron getan haben."

„Ich verdiene keinen Dank, Hermine", murmelte Ellen, den Blick fest auf ihren Schoß gerichtet, wo sie Gregoires Taschentuch zusammenknüllte.

„Trotzdem, ich bedanke mich…das mit ihrem Freund tut mir leid."

„Kann es denn in dieser gottverdammten Welt keine Privatsphäre geben?" fauchte Ellen.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte sich ihre nächsten Worte sorgfältig. Sie hatte mit einer gewissen Giftigkeit gerechnet, immerhin hatte sie es mit einer Seelenverwandten Severus Snapes zu tun…

„Im Moment, wo es noch so viel Ärger, Schmerz und Angst gibt – nein – da gibt es keine Privatsphäre und ich fürchte, das wird erst mal nur noch schlimmer."

Ellen drehte sich abrupt um und betrachtete die junge Frau neben sich. Ihre abwehrende Haltung wurde gemildert durch ein schwaches Lächeln, das Mitgefühl ausstrahlte und Ellen musste einfach auf ihre bedacht-provokativen Worte reagieren und fragte zögernd:

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Hermines Antwort wurde durch plötzlich einsetzende, hektische Betriebsamkeit unterbrochen. Die Tür ging auf und die Mitglieder des Zauberergamots betraten den Raum und nahmen abwechselnd auf der rechten und auf der linken Seite ihre Sitze ein. Einige Stühle blieben bewusst leer – gefallenen Kameraden und einzelne, abtrünnige Narren – aber ihre versammelte Präsenz war unzweifelhaft eindrucksvoll. Der Granitboden in der Mitte des Runds öffnete sich an den vorgesehenen Scharnieren und die massiven, behauenen Bodenstücke formierten sich zu einer Plattform, auf die von unten ein Käfig geschoben wurde, in dem auf einem niedrigen Hocker ein übelgelaunt aussehender Severus Snape kauerte.

Ellen hätte auch um Severus weinen mögen. Er sah elend aus. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht geschlafen, wie man an den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen und an seiner erschöpften Blässe sehen konnte, die durch den Schatten dunkler Bartstoppeln und sein mittlerweile hoffnungslos strähniges Haar unterstrichen wurde.

Kingsley Shacklebolt schritt zu seinem Platz, genau in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Blöcken des Zauberergamots und gegenüber von Snape. Entgegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheit trug er einen schlichten schwarzen Kaftan und seine Haltung war ehrfurchterbietend durch und durch.

„Ich habe die Öffentlichkeit von dieser Verhandlung ausgeschlossen, da die Wut, die dieser Fall anzieht, der Präsentation unbelasteter Aussagen nicht förderlich ist. Wir haben ebenfalls die entlastenden Aussagen von Harry Potter gehört und Beweise aus dem Denkarium des verstorbenen Professor Albus Dumbledore untersucht. Jedoch hat mein Büro heute Morgen Informationen erhalten, die auch schon an die Presse durchgesickert sind und die das vorliegende entlastende Material in Frage zu stellen scheinen. Es ist die Wahrheit dieser Informationen, die wir im Laufe dieses Verfahrens prüfen müssen. Aus Gründen, die in Kürze deutlich werden, haben wir jetzt zwei potentielle Angeklagte…"

Ellen, die in Kingsleys Darlegung vertieft war, zuckte zusammen, als aus dem Nichts ein Paar schwere eiserne Handschellen erschien und sich um ihre Handgelenke schloss. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich das Oberteil von Snapes Käfig und sie wurde von ihrem Sitz gehoben und ohne weiter Umstände neben Severus in dem Käfig deponiert; ihr Gesicht zeigte einen äußerst verblüfften Ausdruck, als der Käfig zuschlug.

Minerva sprang auf.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

Kingsley bedeutete ihr, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Wenn wir Miss Grangers Aussage, die wir jetzt hören werden, keinen Glauben schenken, dann ist Elena McGonagall eine Komplizin bei Severus Snapes Verbrechen. Glauben wir ihr jedoch, dann ist sie verdammt dazu, die Konsequenzen jedweden Urteils, das wir sprechen, zu tragen, bis hin…zum Kuss durch die Dementoren."

Die volle Bedeutung seiner Worte trafen Minerva wie ein Blitzschlag, und sie sank flehend auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Nein…Kingsley…um Merlins Willen…nein."

Harry und Molly waren sofort an ihrer Seite und nur Hermine sah, wie Snape langsam aufstand und brüllte:

„ICH VERLANGE, DASS MIR IRGENDEINER SAGT, WAS ZUM TEUFEL HIER VOR SICH GEHT!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 17**

Augenblicklich wurde es still im Saal.

„Severus Snape…setzen Sie sich. Sie sind nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen", erklärte Kingsley im bestimmten Ton.

„Nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen??? Hier wird meinetwegen das Leben einer unschuldigen Frau bedroht und ich verlange zu erfahren, warum."

„SETZEN SIE SICH. Die Beweise, die Sie verlangen, werden in Kürze dargelegt werden. Ich werde nicht von der Tagesordnung abweichen, nur um Ihre Launen zu befriedigen. Ihr Benehmen ist weder Ihren Interessen, noch denen von Miss McGonagall dienlich."

Snape umklammerte wütend die Gitterstäbe, seine Fingerknöchel waren weiß und er stand kurz davor, eine weitere Beschwerde zu äußern, als Ellen aufstand und ihn mit ihren gefesselten Händen anstieß.

„Bitte, Severus. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, aber ganz offensichtlich machst du alles nur noch schlimmer. Wir sollten hören, was sie zu sagen haben, wir haben ja auch keine andere Wahl."

Snape sah sie jetzt seit Stunden zum ersten Mal richtig an und registrierte sofort ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen, das tränenverschmierte Gesicht und ihr bedrücktes Benehmen. Was war passiert, seit sie ihn verlassen hatte? Er beschloss, jetzt nicht noch mehr zu ihrem Kummer beizutragen und half ihr zurück zu ihrem Sitz, bevor er den seinen einnahm und Kingsley mit gerunzelter Stirn kalt fixierte.

„Ich stelle vor: Beweisstück Nummer eins: Die offiziell registrierte Urkunde der Vermählung von Severus Snape und Elena McGonagall."

Shacklebolt vergrößerte die Pergamentrolle, die er in der Hand hielt. Sie schwebte hoch, damit alle Anwesenden sie deutlich sehen konnten und entrollte sich dann. Sofort war Snape wieder auf den Füßen.

„Was ist das für eine Betrügerei? Ich bin nicht verheiratet…Wir sind nicht verheiratet."

„Severus Snape, setzen Sie sich…ich sage es nicht noch einmal. Wie Sie ganz genau wissen, können diese Registrierungen weder gefälscht noch fingiert werden. Sie sind verheiratet, Sir. Die einzige Frage ist, wann haben Sie geheiratet? Da Miss McGonagall offiziell in unserer Welt bis gestern nicht existiert hat, gab es gestern auch keine Unterlagen über sie. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass das Ereignis, auf das sie sich beziehen, erst kürzlich stattgefunden hat. Sie können irgendwann vor ihrer Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt heimlich geheiratet haben."

Snape setzte sich, aber, so schien es, nicht aus Folgsamkeit. Er tat es, weil er Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte. _**Wie ist das möglich?**_ Tief in Gedanken drehte er sich fast unbewusst um und sah Ellens Augen, die mit der gleichen ängstlichen Frage zurückstarrten.

Der Aufruf Hermines in den Zeugenstand lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die Verhandlung. Während sie aufstand, schweifte Hermines Blick durch den Raum und fing Harrys heimlichen Ermunterungsdaumen, Rons seltsam stolzes Lächeln und Snapes ‚hoffentlich-bringt-das-jetzt-was'-Stirnrunzeln ein. Sie holte tief Luft und fand die selbstbewusste Stimme, die sie immer benutzte, wenn sie sich ihrer Sache sehr, sehr sicher war. Sie hatte die Runentexte mitgebracht und erläuterte sorgfältig die Schritte, die sie unternommen hatte um zu ihrem Schluss zu kommen. Die Aussage, dass sie glaube, Severus und Elena seien seelenverbunden, löste einen Aufruhr entsetzter Ausrufe in den Bankreihen aus.

Severus ließ nur verzweifelt den Kopf hängen, während Ellen einen Moment länger brauchte, um die Bedeutung der vorgetragenen Aussage ganz zu verstehen. Er konnte sich über die Beherrschung, die sie an den Tag legte, nur wundern. Für den Rest des Raums machte sie einen gefassten, sogar hochmütigen Eindruck, aber Severus konnte jedes Bisschen der Angst fühlen, die von ihr ausging, und es machte ihn sehr betroffen.

Harry und die Weasleys fügten ihre Erinnerungen an die verschiedenen Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage hinzu und Dumbledores Porträt, das auf einer Staffelei im Zeugenstand lehnte, wurde intensiv über die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium und das Amulett befragt. Er bestätigte Hermines Schlussfolgerungen und endete, indem er verbindlich hinzufügte, dass er die Unannehmlichkeiten, die seine Handlungen verursacht hatten, zutiefst bedauere.

Minerva sprang schreiend auf; die gesamte Weasleyfamilie versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten.

„Unannehmlichkeiten?! Unannehmlichkeiten?! Du arroganter, hinterhältiger Idiot. Deine selbstgerechten Ränke sind schuld daran. Du hast meine Tochter zum Tode verurteilt und glaubst, dass eine dümmliche Entschuldigung alles wieder gut macht? Ja? JA?"

„Zum Tode verurteilt?? Ach komm, ist das nicht ein bisschen melodramatisch, Minerva?" entgegnete Dumbledore, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein deutliches Glitzern in den Augen des Porträts.

„Aahhhhhhh!" brüllte eine wütende Minerva und stürzte sich auf das Porträt. Ohne zu zögern sprach Kingsley einen Immobiluszauber und ließ sie aus dem Gerichtssaal entfernen.

Sobald der Aufruhr sich gelegt hatte, fuhr Dumbledore fort:

„Ich möchte Sie nicht unterbrechen oder mich in das Verfahren einmischen, aber es scheint mir, als könne das alles recht einfach gelöst werden und wir könnten alle nach Hause gehen zu einer Tasse Tee und Keksen. Nun ja, ich natürlich nicht…aber Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Fahren Sie fort", ermunterte Kingsley ihn.

„Befragen Sie Elena und Severus nach Herzenslust, unter Veritaserum."

Ein überlegendes Murmeln seitens einiger Richter und Protestgeheul von den anderen entstand. Severus murmelte mehrere ausgewählte Flüche vor sich hin.

„Der Einsatz von Veritaserum sollte nicht leichtsinnig erfolgen", ermahnte Kingsley.

„Mein Lieber, Sie könnten einen unschuldigen Mann und eine unschuldige Frau zu einem Schicksal verurteilen, das schlimmer ist als der Tod. Was ist dagegen ein bisschen blanke Wahrheit unter Freunden. Ich bin mir sicher, Severus wird sich als erster zur Verfügung stellen, wenn dafür seine Frau mit heiler Seele hier herauskommt."

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und schwor sich, einen Weg zu finden, Albus seine ‚Freundlichkeit' zurückzuzahlen, und wenn es bis in alle Ewigkeit dauern sollte.

„Nun, Snape, ist das so?" erkundigte sich Kingsley.

„NEIN!" rief Ellen dazwischen. „Sie können das Zeug bei mir anwenden, Sie können von mir alle Geheimnisse haben, die Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie Severus in Frieden. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was dieser Mann durchgemacht hat, um Sie alle zu schützen und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er noch mehr mitmachen muss, nur um mich zu schützen."

Severus war einen Moment lang völlig baff und betrachtete seine ‚Frau' mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und etwas, das Stolz und Besorgnis ähnelte, aber ihr entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck wich nicht. Nach einer kurzen Beratung mit seinen Kollegen verkündete Kingsley:

„Also schön. Wir stimmen zu. Ihre Aussage allein sollte ausreichen."

Die Handschellen verschwanden und eine Phiole erschien in Ellens Hand, zusammen mit der Anweisung, vier Tropfen davon zu nehmen. Snape schnappte sofort nach der Phiole, aber Ellen hatte seinen Edelmut vorhergesehen und verschwand aus seiner Reichweite, als Kingsley reagierte und ihn an seinen Stuhl fesselte.

„Ellen, mach das nicht. Ich werde das Serum nehmen. Gib mir die Phiole."

„Nein…was genug ist, ist genug, Severus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch mehr ertragen kann. Ich habe keine Angst vor der Wahrheit und ich will, dass dies hier vorbei ist."

Mit diesen Worten entkorkte sie die Phiole und träufelte sich die Tropfen in den Mund.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sobald der Einsatz von Veritaserum genehmigt worden war, bedankte man sich bei Hermine, Harry und den Weasleys und entließ sie. Draußen vor dem Raum waren mehrere gepolsterte Bänke erschienen und Molly und Arthur eilten direkt zu Minerva, die sich bei ihrem Erscheinen sofort besorgt nach Neuigkeiten erkundigt hatte.

„Die arme Professor McGonagall, sie hat all diese Jahre gewartet und nun droht das Schicksal noch immer, ihr ihre Tochter wieder wegzunehmen."

„Du hast das da drin toll gemacht, Mine. Mehr konntest du nicht tun."

Ron legte einen beschützenden Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Stirn, während er sie an sich zog.

George ging den Korridor hinunter, anscheinend hatte er es eilig, wegzukommen.

„Hey, George, Moment mal, wo willst du hin?" fragte Ron.

„Wir sind entlassen worden, ich will hier raus."

„Aber was ist mit den Lehrern und mit Elena, willst du ihnen nicht helfen?" rief Hermine aus.

George sah müde und geschafft aus, nichts wies an dem gebrochenen Mann vor ihnen mehr auf den lebenslustigen George hin.

„Im Moment nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, Hermine. Ich glaube, wir haben alle mehr als genug getan. Es geht einfach schwer in meinen Kopf, wieso ein elender Bastard wie Snape durch wundersame Umstände gerettet wird und Fred nicht. Und ja, bevor ihr mir jetzt alle eine Moralpredigt haltet, ich weiß, dass er für die Gute Sache Opfer gebracht hat…aber er bleibt ein Ekel."

„George!" rief ihm eine entsetzte Molly nach, als er davonging.

„Lass ihn, Molly", sagte Arthur ruhig. „Er ist müde und verletzt. Vielleicht sollten wir alle für eine Weile nach Hause gehen?"

Molly kämpfte mit sich, ließ sich dann aber doch überreden, Ron und Ginny bei Hermine, Harry und Professor McGonagall zu lassen, während die übrigen in den Fuchsbau zurückkehrten, aber nicht bevor sie nicht für Ron einige Kissen und Decken herbeigezaubert und ihm auf den Bänken ein Lager gerichtet hatte.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Severus saß in stoischer Ruhe neben Ellen, als während der nächsten Stunde die unpersönlichen Stimmen des Zauberergamots die Ereignisse ihres Lebens unter die Lupe nahmen. Er hatte schon viel von der Wahrheit über das Leben seiner ‚Frau' gesehen und sie hatte ihn bereits an ihren Gefühlen Teil haben lassen, dennoch war es erschreckend schmerzlich für ihn, als ihre persönliche Beziehung vor einem Raum voller fremder Menschen ausgebreitet wurde. Er legte großen Wert auf Privatsphäre, was seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle anbelangte. Sie waren ihm heilig. Sein Rückzugsort, wo nur er selber Forderungen an sich stellen durfte. Viele schmerzhafte Stunden lang hatte er daran gearbeitet, die wahre Ursache seiner tiefsten Wünsche zu verbergen. Dumbledore war noch am dichtesten daran gewesen, etwas davon zu sehen, und was hatte er, Severus, nun davon? Ehefrau? Er hatte wirklich nie damit gerechnet, jemals eine zu haben. Keine Frau hatte jemals auch nur ein kleines Bisschen ehelichen Interesses in ihm geweckt, außer Lily. Seelenverwandte? Der Gedanke allein ließ ihn schon schaudern ob der süßlichen Sentimentalität, und doch, wenn er die Beweise richtig verstanden hatte, harmonisierten ihre Energien auf eine einzigartige Art und Weise. Ob sie auch ohne das Amulett zueinander gefunden hätten, falls es ihm gelungen wäre, auf anderem Weg zu überleben? Es war zweifelhaft, und dennoch nicht unmöglich, wenn man bedachte, wer ihr Pate war: Einer, der seine Finger in allem hatte – sogar tot war er eine Macht, mit der man rechnen musste.

Ellen merkte, wie die Wirkung des Serums nachließ; sie hörte, dass man Severus aufgefordert hatte, auch die Dosis zu nehmen.

„Moment mal…warum war ich nicht genug?"

„Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Mithilfe und Ihre Antworten haben uns wertvolle Einsichten gegeben, aber es gibt da noch eine Sache, die der Klärung bedarf und da er sie Ihnen nicht vollständig mitgeteilt hat, haben wir keine andere Wahl, als es weiterzuverfolgen. Sie dürfen im Gerichtsgefängnis warten", ordnete Kingsley an.

Die großen Granitblöcke ordneten sich neu und Ellen merkte, wie sie unter den Gerichtssaal hinuntergelassen wurde, indem der Käfig sich teilte und ihr Sitz sich in eine Schlafpritsche verwandelte, während Severus an der Oberfläche blieb. Der Käfig stand jetzt in einem großen, fackelerleuchteten, fenster- und türlosen Raum mit nackten Steinwänden und sie erkannte schnell, dass Schreien zwecklos war. Sie legte sich erschöpft hin, die Angst saß in jeder Faser ihres Körpers und Hermine Grangers Worte klangen pausenlos in ihrem Kopf: „Wenn einer stirbt, so stirbt der andere auch, wenn eine Seele zerstört wird…wird die andere auch zerstört."

_________________________________________________________________________________

In dem Moment, wo sie Ellen aus dem Raum entfernten, wusste Severus, dass sie ihn über Lily befragen wollten. Er hatte die Erinnerungen an sie, die er mit Ellen geteilt hatte, ganz bewusst sorgsam ausgewählt und das musste ihnen verdächtig vorgekommen sein. Das Rekapitulieren seiner Gedanken, Handlungen, Gefühle und Motivationen in bezug auf Lily waren schmerzlich läuternd. Er gab zu, dass er sie geliebt hatte, besessen gewesen war von ihr und die Attraktion der Dunklen Künste teilweise darin bestanden hatte, die Macht zu bekommen, die sie beeindrucken konnte. Was die Erinnerungen aus der Zeit nach ihrer Verbindung mit James betraf, so zog er es vor, sie sorgsam auszuwählen. Die Realität, dass sie einen anderen Mann geliebt und sein Kind geboren hatte, wurde erfolgreich editiert und unterdrückt. Das Leben war erträglicher, wenn er glauben wollte, dass sie ihren Irrtum eingesehen, ihre Verwirrung eingestanden und um die Vergebung gebeten hätte, die er ihr nicht hätte abschlagen können. Er persönlich zog es vor, in dieser Realität zu verharren. Er gab offen zu, dass er sich selbst als höchst intelligent einschätzte und erklärte so, dass sein Versagen darin, vorherzusehen, wie Voldemort Trelawneys Prophezeiung interpretieren würde, stark dazu beigetragen hatte, dass er sich die Schuld an Lilys Tod gab. Es hatte damals für ihn keinen substantiellen Grund gegeben, den Zusammenhang zu ihr herzustellen, aber im Nachhinein erschien in seinen Augen selbst die allerschwächste Verbindung offensichtlich. Er war es gewohnt, äußerst streng mit sich selber zu sein und dachte somit, dass sein Versehen hätte vermieden werden können und dass er sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Wenn er nicht so abhängig von der Gunst seines dunklen Mentors und nicht so kurzsichtig vor Machthunger, Ehrgeiz, Verblendung und unterdrückter Begierde gewesen wäre, hätte er sie retten können.

Sie stellten seine Antworten bezüglich anderer Themen denen Ellens gegenüber, suchten nach Ungereimtheiten und fanden keine. Unter dem entspannenden Einfluss von Veritaserum jedoch erschien Severus überheblich und unpersönlich. Kingsley beobachtete seine Mitrichter genau. Er schätzte, dass sie zwar Snapes Aussage Glauben schenkten, ihm aber immer noch misstrauten und hielt es für nötig, zu versuchen einen Blick auf den besseren Mann, der laut der Denkariumsbeweise zu seinen Gunsten irgendwo in ihm drin steckte, freizugeben. Einer Intuition nachgebend, sagte er:

„Berichten Sie uns bitte von ihren Gefühlen bezüglich der Ereignisse, die sich heute hier abgespielt haben."

„Ich war voll und ganz bereit, jede Art von Urteil, das heute über mich gefällt werden würde, zu akzeptieren, bis ich von der Verbindung zu Ellen erfahren habe und von den Auswirkungen, die dieses Urteil auf sie haben würde. Sie ist vollkommen unschuldig, sie ist durch die undurchdachte Verwendung der Dunklen Künste da hineingeraten. Wie kann ich mich damit abfinden, dass sie meinetwegen ihre Entscheidungsfreiheit verloren hat? Ich verabscheue die Leute und die Umstände, die uns zusammengebracht haben, von ganzem Herzen, und dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass…"

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten bei der Wortwahl, sein Gesicht zeigte einen gequälten Ausdruck.

„…Ich wundere mich, dass ich gegen ihre Gegenwart in meinem Leben…wie kurz diese auch immer sein mag, nichts einzuwenden habe."

Kingsley merkte, dass die Wirkung des Serums nachzulassen begann und hoffte, dass Snapes kleine Erklärung ausreichte. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, die Sache weiterzuverfolgen, wenn Snape vollständig in der Lage war, die Wirkung des Serums zu bekämpfen. In der Bemühung, seine Privatsphäre zu schützen, würde er zweifellos als verlogen erscheinen und alles Gute, was erreicht worden war, wieder zunichte machen. Er hatte alles versucht, was in seiner Macht stand, Severus in einem guten Licht erscheinen zu lassen – jetzt hing alles vom Schicksal und der Mehrheitsentscheidung ab und Kingsley schloss die Beweisaufnahme.

„Bitte bringen Sie den Gefangenen in die Gerichtszelle zurück, während wir zu einem Urteil kommen."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gregoire hatte Xanthos ausführlich erzählt, wie er sich, kurz nachdem er angekommen war, um nach Weasley zu sehen, mit seinem Freund in der Kneipe getroffen hatte. Bromley hatte gerade St. Mungo verlassen und Gregoire erzählt, dass er nur auf ein Glas bleiben könne, da er noch mit einem Muggelfall beschäftigt sei, wo jemand möglicherweise in Gefahr war. ‚Rettet L' war alles, an das er sich halten konnte, aber er wusste, dass der Fall auch unkontrollierte Todesseraktivität aufwies, sehr wahrscheinlich von Xanthos Malfoy, und weil die Aufklärer des Ministeriums diesen mit Snape in Verbindung brachten, gab es noch mehrere Spuren zu verfolgen, nachdem er nun sicher war, dass sich die Wahrnehmung durch die Muggel mittlerweile erledigt hatte.

Für Xanthos ergab sich nun also die Tatsache, dass eine feine, aufrechte Stütze der Gesellschaft völlig gerechtfertigt nach Elena suchte. Alle Wege führten zu Snape und dann zu ihr, selbst ein Blödmann vom Ministerium konnte sich ausrechnen, dass L für Ellie stand, und dass dann Elena die logische Schlussfolgerung sein musste. Er hatte Bromley bereits einen Wink bezüglich Elenas gegeben, als der Muggel starb. Wenn sie von sich aus um sechs Uhr erscheinen würde, wäre das ein Vorteil, wenn nicht, hätte er immer noch gute Gründe, nach ihr zu suchen ohne Verdacht zu erregen, und Bromleys Arbeit gab ihm offenen Zugriff auf das Ministerium und auf Askaban. In der Vielsalfttrankgestalt von Armande Gregoire beobachtete Xanthos, wie seine Zielperson zur Bar ging und sein gewohntes Butterbier zum Mittagessen bestellte.

Bromley begrüßte seinen Freund herzlich, spendierte ihm einen Feuerwhisky und unterhielt sich mit ihm über Weasleys wundersame Heilung. Die Pariser Auroren hatten es offensichtlich noch nicht für nötig befunden, Gregoires Tod international bekannt zu machen, da Bromley definitiv der Meinung war, dass sein Freund lebte, wohlauf war und neben ihm stand. Malfoys Plan, Armande mit Hilfe des Imperiuszaubers eine Nachricht schreiben zu lassen, die die Auroren bei ihm finden sollten, schien aufzugehen. Darin hieß es, dass er sich das Leben genommen habe, nachdem sein Lebenswerk durch Weasleys Heilung in Misskredit geraten sei. Er hatte auch darum gebeten, seine Familie zu respektieren und die Ermittlungen so diskret wie möglich zu führen.

Xanthos hatte seinen Neigungen nachgegeben. Warum war er das unnötige Risiko eingegangen, Gregoire vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit zu töten, wenn er doch seine Gestalt brauchte? Er versuchte, dies damit zu erklären, dass er sich in den Geist des egozentrischen, extravaganten Franzosen versetzt hatte und dass ein ‚stiller' Selbstmord eher noch mehr für Misstrauen gesorgt hätte, aber dieses Argument verlor an Kraft, wenn er überlegte, warum er ihn überhaupt getötet hatte. Nein, er wusste, dass es ein dummes Risiko gewesen war. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Xanthos oft für sein Ungestüm bestraft, aber selbst bei all seinem Streben danach, seinen Meister zufriedenzustellen, konnte er sein dringendes Bedürfnis, sich an der Angst seiner Opfer zu laben, nicht immer unter Kontrolle halten. Je größer die Angst, desto größer die Befriedigung, daher seine Entwicklung eindrucksvoller Foltermethoden und seine Schwäche für Theatralik.

Ein heimlicher Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks bald nachlassen würde, und er hatte es nicht riskiert, Nachschub mitzubringen. Seit dem Fall mit Alastair Moody hatte das Ministerium an den meisten Orten routinemäßig Aufdeckungszauber installiert. Er hatte Bromley bereits subtil ausgefragt und dabei entdeckt, dass dieser gerade herausgefunden hatte, wer ‚L' war und nun im Ministerium um Erlaubnis bitten wollte, mit ihr zu sprechen. Es war Zeit zu handeln.

„Ich habe den gleichen Weg, ich begleite dich ein Stück", sagte Xanthos übertrieben freundlich durch seine Gregoire-Verkleidung und zog sich umständlich seinen Mantel an, wobei er zusah, dass sich die Knöpfe an seinen Ärmeln in Aurelius' Haar verfingen.

„Tut mir leid, mein Freund", entschuldigte er sich überschwänglich und äußerst glaubwürdig in seinen Beteuerungen, und befreite sich mit einem Zauber

„Keine Ursache", sagte Bromley achselzuckend, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um seinen eigenen Mantel zu holen und verpasste den Moment, in dem Xanthos die ausgerissenen Haare in seine Tasche steckte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Die Zellen hatten sich wieder vereinigt und das Geräusch der sich ordnenden Platten weckte Ellen aus dem erschöpften Schlaf, in den sie gefallen war. Sie brauchte eine Weile um sich im Dämmerlicht der Fackeln zurechtzufinden. Als sie sich auf die Seite rollte, fand sie zu ihrer Überraschung Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr an den Gitterstäben lehnte, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf auf seine Unterarme gelegt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich den Dementoren vorwerfen, aber es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich für eine längere, sehr wahrscheinlich lebenslange, Gefängnisstrafe entscheiden. Askaban ist ein unwirtliches Umfeld und ich habe dort viele Feinde. Du solltest alles Nötige unternehmen, dir seine begrenzte Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Ich werde mein möglichstes tun, aber ich erwarte nicht, länger als ein paar Jahre zu überleben. Ich kann Vorkehrungen treffen, damit du Zugang zu meinem privaten Vermögen erhältst, das Ministerium wird vielleicht mein Haus konfiszieren, aber du wirst trotzdem gut versorgt sein", leierte Severus unbeteiligt und ohne seine Haltung zu verändern, herunter.

„Also, während du im Gefängnis verrottest und dich gegen Angriffe wehrst, soll ich das Leben in vollen Zügen genießen, bis dein unvermeidlicher Tod diesem ein frühes Ende setzt. Habe ich das richtig interpretiert?"

„Der Stil deiner Zusammenfassung lässt zu wünschen übrig, aber du hast das Wesentliche erfasst, ja."

Ellen biss sich auf die Zunge und setzte sich auf, während ihr wütender Blick sich in den Rücken seiner Gefängnisuniform bohrte.

„Du selbstgefälliges Arschloch!"

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Ellen stand auf, sie hatte nicht vor, sich einschüchtern zu lassen, und sagte: „Selbstgefälliges Arschloch! – Wenn du denkst, ich könnte so leben, hast du dich gründlich geirrt."

„Was erwartest du von mir, du dumme Hexe? Falsche Versprechungen, falsche Versicherungen?" wütete er und seine pechschwarzen Augen kämpften mit den ihren um die Vorherrschaft.

„Nein! Ich will, dass du lebst. Ich will, dass du verdammt noch mal wütend bist über die Situation, in der wir sind. Ich will, dass du um deine Freiheit kämpfst, denn so viel ich weiß, ist das unsere einzige Chance zu überleben."

Snape packte sie an den Schultern und fuhr ärgerlich fort, ganz so, als wolle er sie zur Einsicht zwingen.

„Und was dann, Ellen? Außer für deine unmittelbare Selbsterhaltung, warum willst du, dass ich lebe? Weil ich dir etwas bedeute?? Glaube nicht, dass ich so naiv bin – du wurdest gegen deinen Willen mit mir vereint, du hattest keine Wahl, du musstest Mitgefühl haben, und ich kann dir versichern, dass du schnell erfahren wirst, dass die Realität des Daseins als Madam Snape für den Rest deiner irdischen Existenz, und da sei Merlin vor, auch noch danach, keinesfalls dem bequemen und gnädigerweise kürzeren Leben, das du ohne meine Freiheit haben kannst, vorzuziehen ist."

Sie schüttelte ihn mit einem Schulterzucken ab und drückte sich an ihm vorbei, brachte einigen Abstand zwischen sich und ihn, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, ihr Gesicht angespannt in dem Versuch, ihren Ärger zu unterdrücken.

„O, es geht hier nur um Ellen, ja? Nehmen wir mal an, deine Entscheidung basiert nur auf dem Wunsch, mir zu helfen…"

Snape baute sich vor ihr auf und unterbrach sie, seine Stimme leise, eng und dringlich.

„Es geht hier nicht um eine Annahme, Madam."

Ellen drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wand sich aus seinem eindringlichen Blick.

„Deine Fürsorge für mich ist wahrscheinlich ebenso eine Folge dieses Gegenstands wie meine für dich. Anscheinend habe ich diesbezüglich keine Wahl und daher, entsprechend deinen Argumenten, hast du auch keine…Ich will deine falsche Besorgnis nicht, ich will sie nicht! Ich ergreife meine kurzlebigen Möglichkeiten. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand sich für mich opfert…ich kann mit der Schuld nicht leben…ich kann nicht…ich kann es nicht."

Sie ließ sich schwer auf den Rand der Pritsche fallen, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und schluchzte in die Falten ihres Umhangs. Severus' Feuer erstarb, als wäre es mit einem Wasserstrahl gelöscht worden und er betrachtete sie, ahnungslos, was er tun sollte. Ihr Kummer…brachte ihn durcheinander. _Reiß dich zusammen, Mann, sie ist nicht die erste Frau, die dich mit ein paar Tränen rumkriegen will._ Aber sein innerer Zynismus verlor den Kampf und er setzte sich neben sie. Er wusste nicht, wieso. Vielleicht, weil ihr Kummer echt wirkte und er noch nie etwas Falsches in ihr bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht war es das verdammte Amulett, ja, sicher war das der einzige Grund, warum er sich bemüßigt fühlte, nachzufragen.

„Was ist heute vor der Verhandlung passiert? Du bist nicht die gleiche Frau, die mich gestern verlassen hat."

„Connor ist gestorben", murmelte sie hinter ihren Armen hervor, wohl merkend, dass er sich Mühe gab.

„War er nicht schon gestorben?" fragte er schnell.

Sie stand plötzlich auf, blickte auf ihn herab, wütend und fast nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Gerade als ich dachte, du wärst erträglich…sagst du…du…so etwas gedankenloses…schreckliches…."

Severus sah sie nur an, ohne den Schimmer einer Reaktion, woraufhin sie ihn mit ihrem Blick festhielt und weiter schimpfte.

„Er lebte noch…und wir haben ihn in den Fängen dieses Monsters gelassen…ich habe ihn verlassen…ich habe dir vertraut…du hast gesagt, er sei tot…ich habe dir vertraut. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen…er war so schlimm zugerichtet, gebrochen…mein Connor…er liebte mich und ich habe ihn verlassen…für dich…"

_Liebte sie?_

„Das ist doch der Connor, der dich nur so viel geliebt hat, dass er nebenher noch andere Frauen vögeln konnte. Solltest du Ehefrau Nummer drei werden…wie exklusiv…"

„Du Bastard. Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Erinnerungen gegen mich zu verwenden? Wie kannst du es wagen? Connor mochte Frauen, das ist wahr, aber er hat sich verändert und ich wusste es doch sowieso. Ich liebte ihn trotzdem. Eins kann ich dir sagen, er hätte diese kleine selbstgefällige Rede, die du gerade hingelegt hast, nicht gemacht. Er hätte das Leben nicht so schnell aufgegeben. Er liebt das Leben. Er hätte jeden Tag genossen, sogar in dem Bewusstsein, dass seine Tage gezählt seien… und ja…möglicherweise hätte das bedeutet, dass er jede Menge Frauen vögelt…und es würde mir überhaupt nichts ausmachen, wenn er nur noch am Leben wäre…das Problem mit dir, Snape, ist, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was Liebe bedeutet."

Sie hatte sich wieder umgedreht, aber er sprang auf die Füße und hatte sie Sekunden später zu sich herumgewirbelt.

„Du willst mir also darüber einen Vortrag halten? Du, die du zugelassen hast, dass man dich wie eine gemeine Hure behandelt hat? Oder sollte es einem höheren Zweck dienen, als du Nacht für Nacht darum gebeten hast, dass es bald vorbei wäre, während dein Ehemann sich nahm, was er wollte?"

„**DU**…."

Sie fand keine Worte, die ihre Wut angemessen wiedergegen konnten und holte heftig aus, wollte ihm eine Ohrfeige versetzen, aber er wehrte sie hart ab. Die Wucht des Schlages prallte auf sie zurück und sie stolperte und fiel zunächst auf ihr Hinterteil und dann in voller Länge auf den harten Steinfußboden. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich auf die Ellbogen, das Gesicht rot vor Scham und Empörung, wild entschlossen, keine Nachgiebigkeit zu zeigen, während er auf sie zukam.

„Ich tat es für Logan…Er hätte ihn mitgenommen…das WEISST du."

Er kam weiter auf sie zu, seine Augen leuchteten mit einer Intensität, die sie nicht zu deuten wusste. Leicht gebeugt ließ er sich plötzlich zu ihr herunter fallen, packte sie an beiden Armen, kniete vor ihr, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt.

„Jaaaa…ich weiß es. Ich weiß genau, was es heißt, jemanden mit solcher Eindringlichkeit zu lieben, dass die eigenen Bedürfnisse nicht mehr zählen, zu tun was auch immer nötig ist – ganz gleich, wie verwerflich es sein mag – um jemanden zu Gefallen zu sein", zischte er.

„Aber du liebst ein Fantasiegebilde, du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn Liebe wirklich erwidert wird…" fauchte sie ihn gehässig an.

Mit einer weiteren schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie mit seinen Beinen eingeklemmt und nutzte sein Gewicht gegen ihr heftiges Zappeln, dadurch hatte er eine Hand frei, mit der ihr Kinn umfasste und sie zwang ihn anzusehen. Ihre grauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn und er sprach noch leiser, sprach jedes Wort überdeutlich aus und beobachtete genau ihre Reaktion.

„Du denkst, ich weiß das nicht? Warum glaubst du, habe ich mir bei jeder Frau, die ich jemals hatte, ihr Gesicht vorgestellt? Ich wollte sie…Ich wollte ihren Geist, ihren Körper und ihre Seele…Nichts sonst war mir gut genug. Hätte Connor jemals nur an dich ganz allein gedacht? Oder dein Ehemann, als er deine Schwester fickte, während dein Sohn ermordet wurde?? Hast du jemals solche Leidenschaft bei einem Mann hervorgerufen? Oder ist dein Sohn der einzige, von dem du dich jemals wirst lieben lassen?"

Sofort wurde sie ganz still. Seine giftigen Worte durchschnitten ihre zerbrechliche Hülle und sie starrte ihn wortlos an, war sich plötzlich ihrer Verletzlichkeit bewusst und immer noch unfähig, seine Absichten zu erraten.

„Und?" fauchte er und drückte ihr Kinn noch einmal schmerzhaft, bevor er es mit Schwung losließ.

„Du abscheulicher Bastard", sagte sie mit Mühe, und ihre Angst stieg.

„Ja, das bin ich. Das ist die Realität. Willst du immer noch, dass ich freikomme? Wir sind durch dunkle Magie miteinander verbunden, sogar auf der anderen Seite der Erde würdest du meine Gedanken, meine Bedürfnisse, meine Wünsche spüren. Gerade jetzt sind die deinen ein offenes Buch für mich. Auch wenn ich nichts als Grausamkeit für dich übrig habe….ich fasziniere dich. Denn solange du lebst, wo auch immer du lebst, wirst du von mir beeinflusst werden…von einem abscheulichen Bastard…überlege es dir also gut…ist es das, was du willst oder erkennst du nun den Sinn meiner ‚selbstgefälligen' Rede.

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und mühte sich, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten; seinem Blick wich sie aus, letztendlich doch angerührt von seiner Überzeugung und unwillig zuzugeben, dass sie sich immer noch auf perverse Weise von ihm angezogen fühlte. Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf wegen einer möglichen Strategie, aber er war so voll von Wut und Schmerz, und die einzige Antwort, zu der sie fähig war, klang nörgelnd und kindisch.

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Ich fühle nichts, außer wenn dein dominantes Gefühl Hass ist, und selbst dann habe ich das schon vorher erfahren und ich kann auch am anderen Ende der Welt ganz gut damit leben."

Er grinste böse, absolute Selbstsicherheit trat an die Stelle seines strengen Ausdrucks und auf der Stelle wurde Ellen nervös. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, so dass sie alles von ihm durch die dünne Gefängnisuniform spürte, hielt ihre Arme zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen und beugte sich vor um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, wobei seine mehrere Tage alten Bartstoppeln an ihrem Ohrläppchen kratzten und seine tiefe Stimme sie unwillkürlich erschauern ließ.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du nichts fühlst….kannst du nichts von meinen Intentionen erahnen?"

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg.

„Nichts", log sie, während die Bilder davon, wie sie unter ihm gelegen hatte, angetan mit nichts als einem Handtuch, ihre Augen glasig von Begierde, ihr durch den Kopf fluteten.

„Du lügst nicht überzeugend", schnurrte er, während seine Lippen mit ihrem Ohrläppchen spielten und an ihrem Hals entlang glitten.

Sie zappelte und war sich seiner durch den dünnen Baumwollstoff schmerzlich bewusst. Mit vorgereckten Kinn zischte sie:

„Du stellst Bilder in meinen Geist, die mich beleidigen und unterkriegen sollen. Du empfindest nichts für mich. Wenn du mich nimmst, ist sie es in deiner Fantasie. Ich verursache keine Leidenschaft, erinnerst du dich? Worauf wartest du also, gib mir einen weiteren Grund, dich zu hassen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich hasst, Ellen", fuhr er fort, sich aufrecht hinsetzend und mit seinen Händen über den Stoff ihrer Robe an den Rundungen ihrer Brüste fahrend, was sie den Atem einziehen ließ und ein weiteres irritierendes Grinsen hervorrief.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du keine Leidenschaft hervorrufst, Ich wollte nur, dass du dir einmal überlegst, warum die Männer in deinem Leben sich anderen Frauen zuwenden, wenn sie ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigen wollen. Sie werden deiner eindeutig müde…"

Seine Wort verletzten sie körperlich, sie versuchte, sich weiter von ihm wegzudrehen, beschämt darüber, das sie ihre Schwäche nicht verbergen konnte, als sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihrem Auge löste. Während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich zu befreien, lehnte er sich zu ihr, wischte die Träne von ihrer Wange und strich anschließend mit seinem feuchten Daumen über ihre Lippen.

„…weil sie Dummköpfe sind. Sie nehmen sich nie die Zeit, dich zu verstehen, dich zu befriedigen. Wie kannst du hervorrufen, was du nie gefühlt hast?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Ernsthaftigkeit auf seinem Gesicht und merkte, wie ihr Mut wieder wuchs.

„Ich habe Leidenschaft erfahren", beteuerte sie.

„Leidenschaft und Orgasmus sind nicht das gleiche", dozierte er mit einer Heftigkeit in seinem Blick, die sie unbehaglich stimmte. Schwarz hielt grau fest und er wusste sofort, dass sie ihn verstand, beugte sich hinunter und fing sie in einem Kuss, der ihr keine Wahl ließ, als ihn zu beantworten.

„Sei dir ganz sicher, was du von mir willst", brummte er atemlos in ihr Ohr. „Wenn du willst, dass ich lebe, akzeptierst du jeden Teil von mir. Ich kann weder dein Freund sein, noch ein Brieffreund vom anderen Ende der Welt. Ich werde dein Ehemann sein, in jeder Bedeutung des Wortes – oder gar nichts."

Er rollte sie auf die Seite, gab sie wieder frei und beobachtete währenddessen jede Nuance ihres Ausdrucks.

„Ich will, dass du lebst, aber ich kann nicht damit leben, die Zweitbeste zu sein. Ich will nicht, dass du ihren Namen rufst oder dir wünschst, ich wäre sie."

Er erstarrte kurz und rollt sich auf den Rücken, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine strähnigen, schmutzigen Haare, und sie dachte schon sie habe etwas unmögliches von ihm verlangt, aber wenn er nicht loskommen konnte, war es hoffnungslos und das wollte sie jetzt gleich wissen. Er schien um die richtigen Worte zu kämpfen und sie rollte sich auch auf den Rücken, das Schlimmste befürchtend.

„Unter Veritaserum habe ich heute gesagt, dass ich sie liebte", begann er mit einer Stimme, die seltsam unsicher klang. „Nicht, dass ich sie liebe…Seit Jahren war ich der Meinung, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bevor wir wieder zusammen seien und diese Überzeugung hat nicht einen Moment lang gewankt, bis heute – als ich akzeptierte, dass mir jemand anders als Lily etwas bedeutet…Sie ist meine Vergangenheit, Ellen, ich kann sie nicht entfernen, aber ich kann… versprechen…dass…sie mich nicht länger…verzehrt. Wie auch immer, sie erlauben keine Ehegattenbesuche in Askaban, wenn ich also frei bin und dich beim Namen nennen kann, erwecke ich möglicherweise kein Verlangen mehr in dir", endete er und das Gespenst eines Lachens folgte seinen Worten.

Ellen dachte über das Gesagte nach. Glaubte sie ihm, hatte sie in seinen stockenden Worten Ehrlichkeit gehört? Connor hatte sie nicht verzehrt, aber er was ihre Rettungsleine gewesen, sein Verlust hatte ihr Schmerzen verursacht, und dennoch war es Severus, an den sie sich wenden wollte, damit es ihr wieder gut gehe. War es nicht möglich, dass er das gleiche empfand? Sie rollte sich zu ihm herum und er drehte als Antwort nur seinen Kopf. Sein Gesicht war unergründlich. _Er hat Angst davor, zu viel preisgegeben zu haben _merkte sie und nahm sich die Zeit, seine ausgeprägten Gesichtszüge zu untersuchen, die große, unförmige Nase, die starke, zerfurchte Stirn und der spitz zulaufende Haaransatz; er war kein Hollywoodschönling, aber sie konnte ihm eine gewisse Attraktivität nicht absprechen. Sie rutschte zu ihm hin und strich mit der Hand über seinen Oberkörper, fühlte sie festen Muskelflächen von seinem Bauch bis hin zu seinem Hals. Ihre Finger verweilten auf Naginis Vermächtnis, die Narben waren noch deutlich sichtbar, trotz aller Bemühungen von St. Mungo. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste alle Narben, knabberte mit ihren Lippen und kühlte dann mit ihrem Atem. Er bewegte sich nicht, aber sie konnte spüren, wie er den Atem anhielt und lächelte, als sie sich zurücklehnte.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Er hatte ihre Worte kaum vernommen, als er sie auch schon in einen heißen Kuss zog. Seine Hand flocht sich in ihr Haar und presste ihre Lippen an die seinen, teilte sie und erzwang den Zugang in ihren bereitwilligen Mund, während ihre Zungen darum stritten, wer den anderen mehr erregte. Er legte sein Bein über das ihre und stöhnte, als sie sich an ihn drückte, zeigte, dass er auf der Stelle mehr von ihr sehen und fühlen musste.

„Bist du dir sicher, Ellen?" flüsterte er kehlig, während seine Zunge ihr Ohr benetzte und seine freie Hand zögernd auf dem obersten Knopf ihres Kleides lag.

„Du bist derjenige, der Gedanken lesen kann", hauchte sie, kaum imstande die Worte zu finden, und bäumte sich unter ihm auf.

„Sag es mir", knurrte er, riss den obersten Knopf auf und küsste die freigelegte Haut.

Sie packte sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, während sie atemlos verkündete:

„Ich war noch nie bei irgendetwas so sicher." Und sie küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte.

Seine flinken Hände arbeiteten sich schnell durch ihre Knöpfe, bis ihr Kleid offenstand. Er ließ seine Zunge hinunter zu ihren Brüsten gleiten und fing an, durch die Spitze ihres BHs hindurch an ihren Brustwarzen zu knabbern, während seine Hand ihren Rücken umspannte und geschickt den Verschluss des Kleidungsstücks löste und in Sekundenschnelle aus dem Weg schob. Dann massierte und kitzelte er eine Brust mit seiner Hand, gleichzeitig saugte, leckte und reizte er die andere mit seinem erfahrenen Mund. Nie gekannte Gefühle überfluteten Ellen, er schien genau zu wissen, wie und wo er etwas tun musste und sie merkte bereits, wie sich ein wunderbares Kribbeln in ihr ausbreitete. Sie war nicht in der Lage, das Keuchen und Stöhnen, das er ihr entlockte, zu kontrollieren und sie drückte sich an ihn, erregt und sich seiner Erregung mehr als bewusst. Er knurrte und fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine, fand sie feucht und offensichtlich genau so gierig auf ihn wie er auf sie. Nun zählte nur noch sein immenser Wunsch sie zu besitzen und er zerrte ihre Unterwäsche beiseite, während er mit dem Finger in sie eindrang und ihre Schreie ihn fast zu früh kommen ließen. Er beschloss, dass für Feinheiten keine Zeit sei und positionierte sich zwischen ihre bereitwilligen Beine, packte ihr Haar und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen, ihre allerletzte Gelegenheit, nein zu sagen. Sie sah ihn mit offenem Verlangen an, rieb sich an ihm und er war verloren, vergrub sich in ihr.

Seine Größe ließ sie erschrocken aufkeuchen, der Schmerz einen Moment lang größer als die Lust. Er hielt inne, wollte nicht zu früh kommen und bemerkte ihre Panik. Innerlich lächelnd, barg er seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals und flüsterte beruhigende Laute, während er anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Ihre Angst wich, als ihre Sinne überflutet wurden und ihr Orgasmus sich mit nie zuvor erfahrener Schnelligkeit und Intensität zu entwickeln begann. Er erschien im völligen Gleichklang mit ihr, stieß härter zu, wenn sie nach mehr verlangte, füllte sie aus, ließ sie frei und sandte sie in einen blinden, freien Fall, als sie sich um ihn verkrampfte und nicht mehr in der Lage war, seinen kehligen Schrei zu hören, als er sich in sie ergoss.

Sie lagen eng umschlungen, schwer atmend. Sobald er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, rutschte er von ihr herunter und zog sie an sich. Sie spürte jetzt den kalten Granitboden und zog ihr Kleid herunter. Dann küsste sie ihn mit gebremster Leidenschaft, schaffte es aber immer noch, hungrig zu fragen:

„Ich muss mich aufwärmen. Was denkst du, wieviel Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Nicht genug für all das, was ich mit dir vorhabe", brummte er zurück, aber sein lusterfüllter Blick wurde schnell abgelenkt, als eine weitere Veränderung im Raum sich abzeichnete.

„Scheiße!" schrie sie, sprang auf die Füße und versuchte schnell, ihre Robe zuzuknöpfen. Er grinste, stand auf, zog seine Hose hoch und setzte sich auf die Pritsche, ein Bild der Ehrbarkeit, wenn man von seinem zerzausten Äußeren absah. Sie bedachte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Lächeln und Missbilligung und schaffte es fast, ganz zugeknöpft auf der Pritsche zu sitzen, als vor dem Käfig eine Tür erschien und sich öffnete.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall und Aurelius Bromley betraten den Raum. Kingsley warf einen Blick auf das Liebespaar, hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte in sich hinein, als er merkte, dass Minerva aussah, als habe sie zu viele Zitronenbonbons gelutscht.

„Elena. Die Beratung des Zauberergamots hat entschieden, dass sie von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen werden. Wir entschuldigen uns für Ihre Gefangennahme und hoffen, dass Sie dadurch nicht zu sehr…traumatisiert wurden. Wir lassen Sie hiermit frei. Das ist Aurelius Bromley, ich glaube, Sie wissen schon von ihm. Er muss Sie noch einmal wegen einer unglücklichen Muggelangelegenheit sprechen. Aurelius ist ein ausgebildeter Auror und einer unserer meistrespektierten Beamten. Wir dachten, dass Sie sich unterhalten könnten, während er Sie und Ihre Mutter zurück nach Hogwarts begleitet. Solange Ihr Leben noch in Gefahr ist, können wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

„Was ist mit Severus?" erkundigte sich Ellen.

„Wir sind noch bei der Entscheidungsfindung, er wird seine Antwort morgen bekommen."

„Dann bleibe ich bei meinem Ehemann. Mr Bromley kann seine Fragen hier stellen", sagte sie und kreuzte entschieden ihre Arme.

„Die Regeln besagen, dass Severus über Nacht nach Askaban zurückgebracht wird, und Ehefrauen sind dort nicht erlaubt, fürchte ich."

„Geh nach Hause mit deiner Mutter, Ellen, du siehst aus, als könntest du Ruhe gebrauchen", sagte Severus ungerührt und lachte insgeheim, als Minerva hustete und als erste den Raum verließ.

Ellen blickte Severus bedeutungsvoll an.

„Pass auf dich auf", lächelte sie, als Kingsley sie zum Ausgang winkte.

„Mr. Bromley!" rief Severus.

"Ja?"

"Bitte seien Sie besonders wachsam."

„Keine Sorge, Sir. Ich passe sehr gut auf Ihre Frau auf", versprach Xanthos Malfoy.


	18. Chapter 18

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 18**

„Nich der Rede wert, wirklich nich. Hat alles Miss Lovegood gemacht. Sie hat ihn gefunden, wisst ihr, sie hat diese Reinigungszauber gemacht. Ihr wisst schon, um was wegzukriegen…und sie hat deinen Zauberstab gefunden, ganz kaputt war er. Schlaues Mädchen, hat gleich gewusst, dass es deiner war…Na, dann hat sie ihn zu Mr. Olivander gebracht und…hier is auch ` n Ersatz für Ron."

Hermine und Ron begutachteten ihre neuen Zauberstäbe genau.

„Trotzdem ist es unglaublich umsichtig von dir, Hagrid, dass du sie uns bringst."

Hagrid sah fast verlegen aus.

„Na ja, schon gut, ich bin nich nur deswegen gekommen. Deine Mum (er sah verlegen zu Ron) hat mich gefragt, ob ich `n Auge auf euch haben kann und euch mit zurück nach Hogwarts nehmen kann, wenn Professor McGonagall ihre Tochter abholt."

Harry mischte sich ein und nahm Hagrid verschwörerisch zur Seite.

„Hagrid, ich weiß, dass du Mrs. Weasley nicht enttäuschen willst, aber wir sind keine Kinder und dank dir sind wir jetzt auch nicht schutzlos. Wir sitzen hier schon den halben Tag und morgen müssen wir wieder hierherkommen. Wir wollen ja mit dem Aufräumen und allem helfen, aber wir sind erwachsene Männer und hätten gerne ein bisschen Zeit allein mit unseren Freundinnen, bevor wir nach Hause gehen müssen. Könntest du nicht sagen, du hättest uns verpasst?"

„Ich weiß nich, Harry…"

„Komm schon, Hagrid, du weißt doch, wie es ist….So von Mann zu Mann…" bettelte Harry, mit ausdrucksvoll hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hagrid wurde sofort puterrot und zog am Kragen seines groben Hemdes. Ihm war sichtlich nicht wohl bei der Sache. Ohne dabei irgendjemanden anzusehen, verkündete er schließlich stotternd:

„Ich dreh mich dann jetzt um und binde mir die Schuhe."

Und als ihr riesiger Freund mit seinen Schuhen fertig war, war der Ministeriumskorridor leer. Hagrid fächelte sein Gesicht mit einem großen, getupften Taschentuch und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht legte Severus sich auf seine Pritsche. Er hatte versucht, die Hoffnungsflut, die über ihn hereinbrach, einzudämmen, aber es war sinnlos, solange sein Kopf so voll war von ihr. Ihr Gesicht, ihr Körper, ihre Stimme, ihr Geruch, ihr Geschmack, alles benebelte ihm die Sinne.

_Snape, du erbärmlicher, schwacher Bastard. Wie konntest du zulassen, dass das passierte? Du hättest sie zurückweisen sollen, um ihretwillen._

Das Lächeln erstarb und er drehte sich heftig auf dem Lager um, aber die Bewegung setzte ihren Geruch an seinen Kleidern frei und damit eine Flut von lebendigen Bildern. _Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Mann._

_Sie macht dich bereits schwach. Wie willst du länger als eine Woche in Askaban bestehen, wenn du so abgelenkt bist? Es steht zu bezweifeln, dass du das jemals wieder erleben wirst…quäle dich nicht. Sie wird zu sich kommen, feststellen, dass es nur an dem Amulett lag, entsetzt sein und an den Südpol flüchten. Die ganze Seelenverwandtschaftstheorie ist sowieso Quatsch, ein romantisches Missverständnis, ihre Energie war zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach die passendste und Minerva wird alle akademischen Koryphäen der Zaubererwelt aufbieten, um einen Weg zu finden, die Verbindung rückgängig zu machen. Sei dieses Mal klug, Severus…es kann nur schlecht enden._

Er fing an, die erste Seite von ‚Hochwirksamste Zaubertränke' auswendig aufzusagen, entschlossen, Elena aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Es war eine Methode, die er ziemlich regelmäßig einsetzte um sich von allem freizumachen, wenn der Dunkle Lord ungehalten war und beschlossen hatte, ihn zu bestrafen. Sie war sehr effektiv und half, die schädlichen psychologischen Auswirkungen solcher Traumata abzumildern. Gleichzeitig war sie ein mächtiger Schutzwall, auch gegen den geschicktesten Legilimentiker. Alles, was dieser sehen konnte, war ein besessener Zaubertränkelehrer und die wenigen Erinnerungen, die Severus bewusst durchsickern ließ.

Nach wenigen Minuten fiel sein Geist in den vertrauten hypnotischen Rhythmus seines Vortrags. Er hatte seinen Mittelpunkt wieder gefunden und hatte vor, in diesem Zustand zu verweilen, bis der Schlaf ihn übermannen würde oder die Wärter ihn belästigen würden, aber plötzlich war sie da, versengte jeden Vorgang in seinem Geist mit Angst.

_Angst?_

Severus schoss in die Höhe und fing sofort an zu schreien. Die Gefängniszellen im Ministerium waren bekanntermaßen schwer geschützt und schallisoliert und ihm war die Vergeblichkeit seines Handelns bewusst, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, nichts zu tun, wenn all seine Instinkte ihm sagten, dass Ellen in Gefahr war.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy war zwischen zwei der fähigsten Auroren Kingsleys eingekeilt. Sein Vater hatte sehr gute Beziehungen und auch wenn er jetzt persona non grata war, bestand immer noch die Sorge, dass nach wie vor genug Reinblutfanatiker existierten, die versuchen könnten, Draco zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Seine prahlerische Selbstsicherheit hatte ihn verlassen, er erweckte nur noch den Eindruck von Niederlage und, was am erstaunlichsten war, von…Scham.

Sie eilten durch die Gänge des Ministeriums auf dem am wenigsten benutzten und kürzesten Weg zu den Gefängniszellen. Draco musste kurz stehen bleiben um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, der Schaden, den das Dämonsfeuer angerichtet hatte, wurde offensichtlich, als er sich in einem plötzlichen heftigen Hustenanfall zusammenkrümmte. Die Auroren warteten kaum ab, bis sich der Hustenanfall gelegt hatte, bevor sie ihn an den Ellbogen hochzerrten um ihren Marsch fortzusetzen; je eher er hinter Schloss und Riege kam, desto besser. Sie hatten sich mit den kriminellen Folgen seiner und seines Vaters Taten schon viel zu lange auseinandersetzen müssen, er verdiente kein Mitleid und sein schändliches Vortäuschen von Reue berührte sie überhaupt nicht, noch ließ es sie von ihrem persönlichen Glauben abkommen, dass die Malfoys noch vor Ende der Woche mit den Dementoren speisen würden.

Als sie in dem Labyrinth der Flure an eine Kreuzung gelangten, hörten sie den unverwechselbaren Klang einer kichernden Frau, der aus einer Nische kurz vor dem Ende des Korridors kam. In Sekundenschnelle waren die Auroren kampfbereit, einer von ihnen zog Draco an die linke Wand und vollführte einen wortlosen Fessel- und Knebelzauber, drehte sich dann schnell herum, um seinem Kollegen Deckung zu geben, während dieser zu der Nische schlich, seinen Zauberstab in Angriffshaltung. Plötzlich wurde der Wandteppich, der die Öffnung einer gegenüberliegenden Nische verdeckte, zur Seite gezogen, eine Frau kam daraus hervor und rannte direkt in die Arme von Dracos Auror.

„Es ist mir egal, Ronald. Ich will nicht, dass mein erstes Mal ein geistloser Fick an der Wand des Ministeriums ist!!! …..ooooooooooooooooohhhhh!"

„Komm schon, Mine, Mum hat ihre Spione überall", beschwerte sich Ron, während er den Wandbehang mit verdrießlichem Schwung zur Seite schob, nur um dann zum einen auf eine vor Scham stumme Hermine zu blicken, deren untertassengroße Augen versuchten, ihn zu warnen, und zum anderen auf einen Zauberstab, der drohend zwischen ihnen geschwungen wurde.

„Eh…ok…ihr habt uns…kein Grund, gewalttätig zu werden…wir machen alles, was ihr wollt…" sagte Ron mit einem Bühnenflüstern und hoffte, damit Ginny und Harry zu warnen, die in der anderen Nische steckten.

Der Auror grinste nur und bewegte sich und Hermine aus dem Weg, so dass Ron den anderen Auroren sehen konnte, wie er gerade den Wandbehang von Harry Nische verschwinden ließ und den Blick auf die leicht beschämt wirkenden Insassen freigab, die ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten, bereit zum Kampf. Ginny hatte ihre Unterhose in der Hand und Harrys Hose hing um seine Fußknöchel.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich im Banne eines Unverzeihlichen befinden", lachte der erste Auror, lächelte entschuldigend und in Flirtlaune, während er Hermine aus seinem Griff und seinen Überprüfungen entließ.

Ron reagierte schnell und legte besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Hermines Taille, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und schob den Zauberstab des Auroren an der Spitze nach unten, sich nur zu deutlich der Parallelen bewusst, die so entstanden, während Hermine den Wandteppich reparierte und Harry einen wortlosen scharfen Blick zuwarf, der ‚zieh dich an' besagte.

Die Auroren drehten sich um und gingen zurück zu Draco.

„Damit kann ich jetzt berühmt werden…ich habe Harry Potters Hinterteil gesehen", scherzte der eine leise zum anderen und beide grinsten immer noch, als Hermine ihnen auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Was um alles in der Welt machen Sie mit Draco? Warum ist er so gefesselt, das ist doch unmenschlich?"

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er flirtende Auror herablassend und beendete den Fesselzauber. „Wir lassen ihn jetzt los, wir wissen ja, dass Sie nicht gekommen sind um ihn zu befreien. Alle in allem ist es nicht leicht, mit heruntergelassenen Hosen schnell zu laufen."

Die beiden Auroren brachen in Gelächter aus und machten sich nichts aus den finsteren Blicken, die Hermine auf sie anfeuerte, während sie sich bückte um Draco auf die Füße zu helfen.

„Danke, Granger", murmelte er und vermied ihren Blick.

„Danke?! Bist du sicher, dass du Draco Malfoy bist?" fragte sie in gespielter Heiterkeit, unsicher darüber, warum er ihre Hand noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

Draco begann seine Antwort, während er intensiv auf ihre vereinigten Hände starrte und nach und nach genug Mut zusammenkratzte, um sie mit etwas, das sie als Bedauern interpretierte, anzusehen.

„Ja, also, du nutzt besser diese Gelegenheit zur Schadenfreude, Granger, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es die letzte ist, die du bekommst."

Der angstvolle Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, musste für sich sprechen. Die Auroren bedeuteten ihr respektvoll, aber nachdrücklich, aus dem Weg zu gehen, ihre Berühmtheit war mit Sicherheit der einzige Grund, warum sie sich damit so viel Zeit ließen. Sie nahmen Draco erneut in die Mitte und schickten sich an, an der Kreuzung nach links abzubiegen, machten aber kurz Halt, um mit dem mittlerweile angezogenen Harry ein Wort zu wechseln.

„Ein kleiner Tipp", sagte der ältere von ihnen streng.

Harry war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihm diese Geschichte ewig anhängen würde, sollte er es je schaffen, als Auror aufgenommen zu werden, und er hob zögernd die Augenbrauen zur Frage.

„Das nächste Mal sollten Sie einen der Schränke im Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten ausprobieren. Wir sind sicher, dass Sie da etwas für Ihre Zwecke finden und es ist schön schallisoliert."

„Danke", murmelte Harry, als sie davongingen und der Klang ihres schallenden Gelächters von dem kalten Stein widerhallte. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Draco, als dieser an ihm vorüberging und erwartete nichts weniger als ein herablassendes Grinsen, aber da war nur eine winzige Spur von dem Jungen, den er gekannt hatte, sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich.

Ginny trat einen Moment später zu ihm.

„Wie kommen wir nun also zu dem Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten?" grinste sie und drückte spielerisch seine Hand.

„Ihr zwei müsst euch um einen Raum kümmern, und ich meine damit nicht irgendeinen dreckigen Vorratsraum", mahnte Hermine scherzhaft. „Wir sollten Professor McGonagall einholen und zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, ich glaube, dort findet ihr mehr Gelegenheiten für „Privatsphäre" als im Fuchsbau."

„Es ist mir egal, was die beiden machen, was ist mit uns", jammerte Ron, während sie Hand in Hand den anderen folgten, in die gleiche Richtung, in die die Auroren gerade Draco gebracht hatten.

„Schulsprecherbadezimmer, Jasmin und Kerzen…" flüsterte Hermine atemlos.

Ron grinste kurz voller Lust, sah dann aber verwirrt aus.

„Wer ist Jasmin?"

Hermine lachte laut los, ignorierte ihn und beeilte sich, Harry einzuholen. Sie wollte unbedingt seine Meinung zu Dracos seltsamen Verhalten hören und ließ Ron in Gedanken das Schülerverzeichnis der Schule durchgehen, in dem Versuch, eine Jasmin zu finden.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos hatte nicht erwartet, dass Minerva McGonagall so viel Gegenwehr leisten würde. Er beruhigte sein empfindliches Ego mit dem Trost, dass es nur der Mutterinstinkt gewesen war, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich an den schnellsten Weg aus dem Ministerium hinaus zu erinnern, der Vielsafttrank würde in kurzer Zeit nachlassen. So weit war ihm das Glück hold gewesen, die Schutzwälle gegen Todesser waren außer Kraft gesetzt wegen der Verhandlungen, und die Auroren waren voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, sich um seine abtrünnigen Kameraden zu kümmern. Bromley hatte ihm den letzten Schlüssel zum Eindringen in das Ministerium gegeben und in dessen Gestalt führte er eilig Ellen, die unter dem Imperiusfluch stand, zum nächsten Ausgang.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle mit den Flohkaminen kamen, entdeckte Xanthos seinen Neffen, scharf bewacht von zwei Auroren, wie er ihm aus dem gegenüberliegenden Eingang entgegenkam. _Verdammt, ich kann es nicht riskierten, den Alarm auszulösen, indem ich dich rette. Das ist der Preis, den du für deine Unfähigkeit bezahlst, dafür, dass du dich hast fangen lassen._ Er rannte zum nächsten Kamin und versuchte dabei, mehr arbeitseifrig als verzweifelt auszusehen.

„Wer ist deine Freundin, Aurelius?" neckte ihn Dracos Bewacher.

„Pass auf, was du sagst – das ist Ellen McGonagall, Severus Snapes Frau. Ihr habt doch sicher auch den Tagespropheten gelesen. Ich soll sie zurück in die Sicherheit von Hogwarts bringen…ich muss los."

Draco starrte Ellen mit deutlichem Interesse an. Das also war die Frau seines Paten. Er hatte den Klatsch in St. Mungo und auf dem Weg hierher gehört. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Sein Onkel war seines Wissens ein eingefleischter Junggeselle, gar nicht der Typ, der jemand anderen lange genug bei sich tolerierte, um so etwas wie eine Beziehung aufzubauen, und eine Frau schon gar nicht. _Allerdings ist sie schön und Severus hatte schon immer einen guten Geschmack. Hat sich auf jeden Fall gut gehalten für ihr Alter, aber irgendetwas ist komisch an ihr, sie ist zu…abwesend. Ich hätte mit Sicherheit gedacht, er wäre mehr für den feurigen Typ…_

„Dürfte ich wohl wenigstens meiner Patentante vorgestellt werden?"

„Ein anderes Mal, wir sind spät dran!" bellte Xanthos, schob Ellen in den leeren Flohkamin und wollte sich neben sie stellen.

Draco merkte, wie die Auroren misstrauisch wurden und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu, wie sie die Zauberstäbe zückten in dem Versuch, Bromley zurückzuhalten.

„Warte, Aurelius. Wir möchten ebenfalls mit Madam Snape sprechen, ein Augenblick mehr macht doch keinen Unterschied."

Wortlos fesselten sie Draco wieder und begannen, Seite an Seite mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf den Kamin zuzugehen.

„Komm da raus, Bromley", warnten sie ihn, ihre Mienen schienen aus Stahl.

„Wo ist Professor McGonagall?"

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, den die Auroren brauchten, um die Ankunft von Hermine und den anderen zu registrieren, trat Xanthos vor und machte einen bösartigen Hieb in der Luft.

„Septumsempra!" brüllte er, ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Bromleys Gesicht, trat dann den Rückzug in den Kamin an, zog Ellen an seine Seite und verschwand in den Flammen.

Das Bombardement von Flüchen, abgefeuert von Harry und den anderen, traf den Kamin Augenblicke später. Ginny rannte zu den Auroren. Der dunkle Schnittfluch hatte beider Hälse in einem Schwung aufgeschlitzt. Die Männer waren sofort zu Boden gefallen, und wenn auch die Menge an Blut, die sich unter ihnen ausbreitete, darauf hinwies, dass sie tot waren, probierten die Mädchen jeden ihnen bekannten Heilzauber, auf das Unmögliche hoffend.

„Sie sind tot, Gin, Mine. Sie sind tot", bemerkte Ron tonlos.

Hermine starrte auf den Körper des jungen Mannes vor ihr und schlug mit der Hand auf den Boden, ließ das Blut heftig aufspritzen, so dass es ihr Gesicht, ihr Haar und ihre Kleider traf.

„Wann hört das endlich auf? Wann zum Teufel, ist dieser Albtraum vorüber?" schrie sie.

Zuerst sagte niemand etwas. Ginny ließ den Kopf hängen und zwängte sich aus ihrer Jacke. Sie schloss die Augen des Aurors und breitete die Jacke über ihm aus. Ron war damit beschäftigt, das gleiche für die andere Leiche zu tun, als Draco vor ihnen auftauchte. Seine Fesseln hatten sich mit dem Tod der Auroren aufgelöst.

Alle griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben, aber Draco streckte nur seine Hand aus um Hermine auf zu helfen.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die Frau meines Paten ist wirklich in Gefahr. Ihr müsst mir bei der Flucht helfen, damit wir sie retten können."

„Bist du verrückt, verdammt noch mal? Dir trauen wir doch nicht über den Weg", stotterte Ron.

„Jede Sekunde zählt, Weasley. Sie ist in den Händen eines Verrückten. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, wenn ihr Snape erklärt, wie ihr die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und nichts unternommen habt."

„Woher weißt du, bei wem sie ist?" fragte Harry, während sein Zauberstab genau auf Dracos Brust zielte.

„Der Vielsafttrank hat nachgelassen, ich konnte sein Haar sehen, und das da ist seine ganz persönliche Art zu töten", sagte Draco und blickte mit einer Grimasse zu den Toten.

„Xanthos Malfoy?" sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Genau…Potter, du musst mir vertrauen. Ich bin der einzige, der die Orte kennt, an die er sie gebracht haben könnte. Ich bin ihre einzige Chance."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Konnte er ihm vertrauen? Sollte er ihm vertrauen? Er warf einen langen Blick auf die Leichen auf dem Boden und beschloss, dass er keine Wahl hatte.

„Gin, deine Mutter wird mir nie verzeihen, wenn du mit mir kommst…"

„Das könnte dir so passen, Harry James Potter. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, niemals. Mutter wird drüber hinwegkommen…mir ist es egal…und ich verhexe dir deine intimsten Teile mit einer sehr unangenehmen Krankheit, wenn du es auch nur versuchst, ohne mich wegzugehen."

Harry sah wilde Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen, und diese Stärke war genau das, was er brauchte.

„…Ron, du und Hermine, findet Professor McGonagall und erzählt ihr, was passiert ist. Am besten sucht ihr Kingsley und sagt auch Snape Bescheid. Wir lassen von uns hören, sobald wir es können."

„Du wirst doch diesem betrügerischen Ungeziefer nicht wirklich trauen?" fragte Ron in einem Ton völligen Unglaubens.

„Um Ellens Willen können wir es uns nicht erlauben, es nicht zu tun, Ron", sagte Harry ehrlich und packte Draco am Ärmel, während er mit Ginny im Schlepptau zum nächsten Flohkamin ging.

„Nach dir, Malfoy", befahl er.


	19. Chapter 19

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 19**

Ron und Hermine rannten jede mögliche Route ab, die Malfoy von den Gefängniszellen aus genommen haben konnte und verfluchten dabei den Architekten, der das Labyrinth der Flure um die Gerichtssäle des Wizengamots entworfen hatte. Ron war mit seinen langen Beinen und dank des jahrelangen Quidditchtrainings um einiges schneller als Hermine und deshalb bog er als erster um die Ecke. Eine schreckliche Vorahnung ließ ihn herumschnellen und Hermine aufhalten, bevor sie die Abzweigung erreichte.

„Lass mich durch, Ron…was auch immer es ist…", herrschte sie ihn an, während sie heftig nach Luft schnappte und ihr zerzaustes Haar aus ihrem verschwitzen Gesicht schob.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus, Mine, ich wollte nur, dass du vorbereitet bist", meinte Ron sanft. Sie hörte, dass seine Stimme seltsam klang.

„Professor McGonagall??"

Ron schlug die Augen nieder und Hermine hatte ihre Bestätigung. Sie schob ihn unsanft aus dem Weg, rannte um die Ecke und blieb beim Anblick ihrer verehrten Lehrerin wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie lag zwischen Wand und Boden, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Fußboden, ihre Arme und Beine unnatürlich verrenkt.

Hermines Hände bewegten sich reflexartig zu ihrem Mund, sie konnte ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Sofort war Ron an ihrer Seite, aber sie wehrte ihn ab und machte einige unsichere Schritte hin zum Körper ihrer Lehrerin.

„Warum müssen immer wir es sein, die auf so etwas stoßen? Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass sie so gefunden wird…nicht sie…sie hatte immer so viel Würde…hilf mir."

Ron kniete sich neben sie und mit dem größten Respekt rollten sie den Körper Minerva McGonagalls zu sich, ihr ausgekugelter Arm baumelte schlapp in Rons Schoß. Hermine umfasste den Kopf ihrer Lehrerin, wischte mit einem Fetzen ihrer Bluse Blut und Schleim aus der gebrochenen Nase weg, und bemerkte dabei, dass sich in regelmäßigen Sekundenabständen winzigkleine Blasen in dem Blut an ihren Mundwinkeln bildeten.

„Ich glaube sie…lebt", flüsterte sie zitternd vor Aufregung und stützte den Kopf der Lehrerin, als wäre er aus Eierschalen gemacht.

„Hermine, schau sie doch an…ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber…" Ron seufzte und legte den Arm um ihre schultern.

„Ronald…SIEH HIN…", fuhr sie ihn an und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Beweis.

„Das gibt's doch nicht…sie war immer schon ein harter Knochen", murmelte Ron fassungslos. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Hermine legte den Kopf der Lehrerin mit zärtlicher Ehrfurcht in ihren Schoß, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf ihren Hals und sprach einen Sonoruszauber.

„HILFE…WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE…WIR BRAUCHEN EINEN HEILER…."

Sie wiederholte es immer wieder und nur etwa eine Minute später war der Korridor voll mit mehreren Zauberern und Hexen und einem Elfen, die ihre Hilfe anboten und über den schnellsten und sichersten Weg, Professor McGonagall nach St. Mungo zu transportieren, diskutierten. Der Elf verließ die Gruppe kurz. Dann kehrte er zurück und ließ eine massive Eichentür vor sich her schweben.

„Darauf kann sie liegen, während wir sie zum Kamin bringen", verkündete er mit einem besorgten Lächeln.

Hermine sprach ‚Wingardium Leviosa', während die anderen sich daran machten, Arme, Beine und Kopf der bewusstlosen Lehrerin zu stützen, und zusammen legten sie sie so gut es ging auf die Tür.

„Geh du mit ihr, Ron. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie alleine ist. Ich komme nach, sobald ich kann."

„Nein…geh du mit ihr…dir liegt sowas mehr als mir, ich bin nicht gut mit Krankenhäusern und Kranken."

Hermine seufzte schwer. Sie wusste, dass sie wertvolle Zeit verloren und bedachte Ron mit einem energischen Blick.

„Krankenhaus oder Snape Bericht erstatten, du hast die Wahl… entscheide dich jetzt."

Ron umarmte sie ungeschickt, wollte sie auf die Wange küssen und traf stattdessen ihr Ohr, als sie sich, abgelenkt durch den Abmarsch der anderen, umdrehte. Er machte einen zweiten Versuch, indem er entschlossen ihr Gesicht in die Hände nahm und sie auf die Lippen küsste, bevor er sich mit einem halb leidenschaftlichen, halb entschuldigendem Blick von ihr trennte, um Professor McGonagall einzuholen, die auf der Tür den Flur entlang zum Flohkaminatrium schwebte. Für einen Moment sah Hermine verwirrt drein, bis er sich im Laufen umdrehte und ihr über die Schulter zurief:

„Bis später dann, in St. Mungo…"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Die Höhle wurde vom flackernden Licht vier massiver Fackeln erleuchtet, die gleichmäßig entlang der Wände des hufeisenförmigen Raums verteilt waren. Schlaf- und Sitzgelegenheiten sowie Tische, von prächtigen Überwürfen und Kissen in allen erdenklichen Farbtöne bedeckt, waren in den Sandstein gehauen worden. Von der Höhle aus konnte man ein bemerkenswert ruhiges Meer überblicken, sanfte Wellen plätscherten gegen den magisch geschützten Höhleneingang, während die Sonne hinter dem entfernten Horizont versank, ihre letzten orangefarbenen Strahlen den Kampf gegen die heranziehende Nacht verlierend. Unter anderen Umständen hätte man die Szenerie als romantisch bezeichnet, aber in Xanthos' Adern wütete nicht Leidenschaft, sondern Rache.

Er lehnte lässig gegen die Höhlenwand, das eine Bein auf dem samtbezogenen Sitz, das andere auf der Erde und ließ den Ersatzzauberstab, den er sich noch in der Gestalt Bromleys besorgt hatte, zwischen den Fingern wirbeln. Die Bewegungen der bedeckten, zum Schweigen gebrachten Frau in der Mitte der Höhle nahm er kaum war, zu tief war er in seinen Gedanken versunken… Der heutige Tag hatte ihm einige Augenblicke tiefster Befriedigung verschafft und er überlegte stolz, dass sein Meister erfreut gewesen wäre über die Gefangene, die er herbeigeschafft und über die Angst, die er verursacht hatte.

Seine Augen huschten zu dem ausgebeulten Jutesack, der grob mit einem Hanfseil zugebunden war. Der Inhalt hatte sein vergebliches Gezappel eingestellt, zumindest dieses Ärgernis hatte aufgehört. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Schweigezauber aufzuheben, vielleicht hatte sie diese Lektion auch gelernt. Dass ihre Schreie nämlich nervtötend und letztendlich nutzlos waren. Er entschied sich für die Sicherheit ihres fortdauernden Schweigens und gönnte es sich, die Ereignisse ihrer Gefangennahme noch einmal in Selbstzufriedenheit durchzuspielen.

Sein Abscheu darüber, dass die Verräter es Minuten vor seinem Eintritt in die Zelle miteinander getrieben hatten, verschwand in dem Moment, als Snape ihn um besondere Wachsamkeit bat. Damit bestätigte er, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete und die Möglichkeiten der Rache vervielfachten sich. Einen Augenblick lang war er verwirrt über Snapes augenscheinlichen Fehler. Der Todesser, den er kannte, würde nie eine solche Schwäche gezeigt haben, war es nur ein Bluff, war er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Bromley nicht echt war? Aber als er dann das wortlose Einverständnis zwischen Snape und seiner Frau beobachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass die Worte nie wirklich für ihn bestimmt gewesen waren. Sie waren für sie…eine Bestätigung, wie wichtig sie ihm war…ein gefühlsdusseliger Fehler.

Sie war genauso erbärmlich gewesen, glücklich und abgelenkt durch die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten und hatte innerhalb von Sekunden unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden. Kingsley war in seliger Unwissenheit zu den Beratungen des Zauberergamots zurückgegangen und hatte die Verräterin und ihre Mutter in der Willkür Xanthos' zurückgelassen.

Die Alte hatte sich anfangs als recht amüsant erwiesen, war sofort in eine missbilligende Predigt über unangemessenes Verhalten, fehlende Kontrolle, mangelndes Urteilsvermögen ausgebrochen und hatte um die Zusicherung gebeten, dass sie wenigstens an Verhütung gedacht hatten. Xanthos hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Bromley sich dabei die meiste Zeit dezent zurückzog, unter dem Vorwand, ihnen ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu ermöglichen, hatte aber die Zeit genutzt, um Snapes Wärter außer Gefecht zu setzen, indem er sie mit zwei schnellen Avada kedavra tötete und ihre Leichen in eine leere Zelle schweben ließ. Die Versuchung Snape auf der Stelle zu töten, war fast unerträglich gewesen, aber die Erregung darüber, zusehen zu können, wie er sich Vorwürfe machen würde, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war sie zu retten, war zu stark. Er würde ihn erst quälen und ihm dann den Todesstoß versetzen.

Er kehrte zu den Frauen zurück, gerade als Professor McGongalls Wut anfing nachzulassen. Erst da bemerkte sie die mangelnde Reaktion ihrer Tochter und ging sofort in Verteidigungsstellung, als sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen das Verhalten ihrer Tochter genauer untersuchte.

Xanthos' Amüsement erlosch sofort, und als er merkte, dass sie kurz davor stand, den Betrug zu merken, murmelte er den Zauber, der Minerva McGonagall direkt in die Brust traf und ihren Körper gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte, wobei deutlich mehrere Knochen brachen. In dem köstlichen Bewusstsein, welchen Schmerz es Ellen verursachte, ihre Mutter sterben zu sehen, beschloss Xanthos, obwohl er auf Flucht bedacht war, noch ein paar Minuten verweilen.

Er sah zu, wie die alte Hexe ihren unwilligen Körper zu ihrem Zauberstab schleppte, der ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt hingefallen war. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihn in die Hände bekam, dabei quälte er sie, indem er eine völlig passive Ellen vom Kinn bis zum Ohr ableckte und dabei in einem Bühnenflüstern aufzählte, was er alles an Erniedrigungen an ihr ausführen wollte, bevor er ihren Körper an Snape zurückgeben würde. Auf die Flüche, die Minerva möglicherweise auf ihn loslassen würde, war er mehr als vorbereitet. Eine Lehrerin, die ihre besten Jahre hinter sich hatte, konnte ihm nicht das Wasser reichen, ABER er hatte den Gryffindorschen Mutterinstinkt nicht miteinberechnet und die verletzte Schulleiterin feuerte einen Schocker nach dem anderen auf ihn ab, ohne ihm Zeit zu lassen, sein eigenes Arsenal einzusetzen, so dass er hinter Ellen Schutz suchen musste, als er einen Fluch nicht abblocken konnte, der ihn nur um Millimeter verfehlte. Die Lehrerin zögerte eine Sekunde; wegen ihrer schwindenden magischen Reserven war sie sich ihrer Zielgenauigkeit nicht sicher und wollte Ellen nicht verletzen. Es war die einzige Sekunde, die Xanthos brauchte um seinen ‚Expelliarmus' zu verstärken, so dass der Schocker, der auf die Lehrerin zurückgeworfen wurde, sie mit großer Wucht traf und ihr Körper dem einer Stoffpuppe gleich auf dem Boden zurück rutschte.

Xanthos holte tief Luft und schob die andere McGonagall vorwärts, wobei er mit Bedacht auf den Körper der leblosen Lehrerin trampelte. Er wartete, bis sie die Abzweigung zum nächsten Korridor erreicht hatten, dann schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab über die Schulter, hob den Körper an und ließ ihn noch einmal gegen die Wand krachen.

_Zu viel des Guten?...Vielleicht_…überlegte er.

Er hatte den Imperiusfluch aufrecht erhalten, bis sie in die Höhle appariert waren. Da er nach dem Vorfall mit Draco an den Flohkaminen Zeit brauchte, um nachzudenken, bedachte er sie mit einem Schweigezauber und fesselte sie, aber ihr Anblick ging ihm auf die Nerven und sie roch nach dem verräterischen Schwein, daher zauberte er einen Sack herbei und steckte sie hinein, so konnte sie im Finstern auf dem kalten, feuchten Höhlenboden herumzappeln.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermine konnte Snape schreien hören, als sie in den nächsten Korridor einbog. Als sie bei den Gefängniszellen anlangte, wurde sofort klar, dass es seine Zelle war, von der der Elf die Eichentür geborgt hatte.

_Wo zum Teufel waren die Wachen?_

Sie machte vor der offenen Tür halt, unsicher, wie sie die Unterhaltung beginnen sollte, sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die ihm von Malfoy und seiner Frau erzählte. Sie sorgte sich um ihren Lehrer, das konnte sie nicht verleugnen, aber sie hatte mit weit mehr gerechnet, als mit dem Gefühl der Eifersucht, das sie zuerst empfunden hatte, als ihr bewusst geworden war, dass er verheiratet war. Genaugenommen hatte die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Gefühle ihrem Lehrer gegenüber für alle anderen solch ein offenes Buch gewesen waren, sie viel mehr mitgenommen. Seit wann bemerkten die Jungs überhaupt ihre Gefühle?

Wenn sie jetzt nicht völlig mit den Nerven fertig war, hieß das, sie hatte ihre Vernarrtheit überwunden? Andererseits, da sie es nie als Vernarrtheit angesehen hatte, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie erwartetet immer noch, dass beim Eintreten in seine Zelle ihr das Herz überfließen und ihre Sprache versagen würde. Es war immer noch eine gewisse Zuneigung da, aber sie war geringer geworden. War es wegen Ron? Hatte das Ende der jahrelangen Ereignislosigkeit und Abstinenz zwischen ihnen ihre ‚Vernarrtheit' relativiert? Das war schon möglich, vermutete sie.

„Granger. Warum zum Teufel stehen Sie da herum?"

Als sie die Schwelle überschritt, setzte die vorhergesehene Sprachlosigkeit ein, aber ihr Herz blieb erstaunlich ruhig, schlug nur unwesentlich schneller. Sogar in dem schwachen Licht konnte sie die Sorge in seinem Gesicht nicht übersehen, und in dem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, warum seine Gegenwart sie weniger berührte. Er war richtiggehend…verletzlich…jemand war durch diese unerschütterlich gefühllose Fassade gebrochen…und es war nicht sie gewesen.

_Na prima, Hermine, hättest du mit dieser speziellen Selbsterkenntnis nicht warten können, bis du ihm gesagt hast, dass seine Frau von einem Verrückten entführt worden ist…_

„Holen Sie Shacklebolt, Miss Granger…Man muss mich freilassen. Madam Snape ist in Gefahr", befahl Snape und seine Knöchel waren weiß, als er in verzweifelter Wut an den Gitterstäben rüttelte.

Hermine rührte sich nicht, suchte immer noch nach den richtigen Worten.

„Miss Granger, Sie verdammter Schwachkopf…HOLEN SIE SHACKLEBOLT!"

Seine fiesen Worte ließen sie zusammenzucken, aber sie machte keinen Rückzieher.

„Xanthos Malfoy hat Ihre Frau, Sir. Wir haben gesehen, wie sie mit ihm das Ministerium verlassen hat, aber wir waren zu spät um sie aufzuhalten. Harry, Ginny und Draco verfolgen ihn. Ich habe den Minister von all dem berichtet, bevor ich hierher gekommen bin…er hat mir erlaubt, Sie darüber zu informieren, was passiert ist und Ihnen zu versichern, dass er jeden verfügbaren Auror losschicken wird um ihnen zu helfen. Er war wütend, weil Draco aus der Haft entkommen ist, obwohl er Verständnis für die Umstände hatte und wir müssen vielleicht mit einer Anklage rechnen, weil wir es ihm ermöglicht haben… Es tut mir leid, aber er hat es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er keinerlei Absichten hat, Sie freizulassen."

Snape funkelte sie an, mit geblähten Nüstern und zusammengepressten Lippen stieß er sich von den Gitterstäben ab. Hermine bereitete sich auf die Schimpfkanonade vor, die jetzt zweifellos folgen würde, und erst, als er unnatürlicherweise still blieb, wagte sie es, ihn näher zu betrachten. Sie wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, es war ihr klar, dass sie Zeugin eines außergewöhnlich seltenen Augenblicks wurde, die Snape-Maske würde bald wieder an Ort und Stelle sein, aber jetzt konnte sie jede Schattierung seines Ausdrucks ablesen.

„Was ist mit Professor McGonagall?" fragte er plötzlich, als er bei seinem Hin-und Hergehen an ihr vorbei kam.

„Wir haben sie gefunden – halbtot. Ron ist mit ihr nach St. Mungo gegangen, aber es sieht nicht gut aus."

„Sind Sie ein Heiler, Granger?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Dann behalten Sie Ihre unprofessionelle Meinung für sich."

„Ja, Sir…ich wollte Ihnen aber doch nur einen Eindruck…"

Er fuhr herum, warf sich gegen die Stäbe direkt vor ihr und zischte jedes Wort:

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich keinen Eindruck davon brauche, wozu dieses Tier in der Lage ist…Miss Granger."

Sein Gesicht war eine verzerrte Mischung aus Wut, Schmerz, Trauer, Ekel und Angst, und für Hermine war es zu viel, mit den Emotionen konfrontiert zu werden, die sie selbst nur mühsam unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Sie wandte den Blich ab, ihre Kehle zog sich mit einem erstickenden Schmerz zu, als sie versuchte, die Tränenflut zurückzuhalten.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. Er verspürte nicht den Wunsch sie zu verletzen, und in diesem Moment traf ihn die Erkenntnis und er wich langsam zu seiner Pritsche zurück, ließ sich darauf fallen, allem Anschein nach am Boden zerstört. Seine sonst so kommandierende Stimme klang schmerzlich leise, als er fragte:

„War er als Aurelius Bromley verkleidet?"

„Ja, Sir", konnte Hermine sagen, wagte einen weiteren Blick auf ihn, verwundert über den plötzlichen Wechsel in seinem Verhalten. Sie ging ein kleines Stück nach vorne und verpasste fast die Worte, die er zu sich selbst sagte, die schmerzhafte Wahrheit in jedes einzelne davon eingraviert.

„_Ich habe sie ihm übergeben…" _

Hermine spürte, dass diese Worte nicht für fremde Ohren gedacht waren und hielt es für das beste, so zu tun, als habe sie sie nicht gehört. Aber sie beschloss, dass es für Snape das beste wäre, nicht darüber nachzugrübeln. Er musste sich ablenken.

„Draco hat erst im letzten Moment gemerkt, dass es Malfoy war. Er hat gesagt, er sei die beste Chance, sie zu finden. Ist das wahr?"

Severus schien bei ihren Worten zu sich zu kommen. Er massierte seine Nasenwurzel und sein Gesicht verzog sich kurz, als erinnere er sich an etwas Unangenehmes…aber dann, Sekunden später, hatte er sich wieder ganz unter Kontrolle.

„Draco hat eine ‚einzigartige' Beziehung zu Xanthos, von allen Todessern ist er vielleicht derjenige, der noch am ehesten weiß, wohin er Madam Snape gebracht haben könnte…aber verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich von einem Rettungstrupp bestehend aus zwei erklärten Feinden und einem Weasley nicht voll und ganz überzeugt bin. Wenn Xanthos weiß, dass Draco ihn erkannt hat, entscheidet er sich möglicherweise dafür, sie schneller loszuwerden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er vorhatte, mich zu quälen, andernfalls hätte er mich getötet, als er vorhin die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, aber vielleicht muss er sich jetzt anders entscheiden…Die Zeit läuft uns davon…ich kenne fast genau so viele seiner Verstecke wie Draco, ich kann die Zeit, die für die Suche gebraucht wird, halbieren…wenn Shacklebolt mich nicht freilässt, müssen Sie es tun…wenn es für meine Frau noch Hoffnung geben soll…finden Sie den verdammten Schlüssel, Miss Granger."


	20. Chapter 20

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 20**

„Und Sie sind ganz sicher?" fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt den Oberheiler.

„Ich fürchte, ja. Sie kann vom Glück sagen, dass sie sich von den Schockern, die sie letztes Jahr abbekommen hat, so gut erholt hat. Diesmal kommt sie nicht so gut davon…und dann sind da noch all die anderen Verletzungen, die sie davongetragen hat. Sie wird wieder gesund werden, aber es kann dauern…und sie wird mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ihr Leben lang damit zu schaffen haben."

„Wie lange dauert es, bis sie wieder als Schulleiterin nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann? Wir sind so wenige und es gibt so viel zu organisieren."

Der Heiler seufzte und sah kurz zur Seite. Er hatte sich mit den Jahren daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute nur das hörten, was sie hören wollten, es war eine ganz normale Schockreaktion.

„Lieber Herr Minister, Professor McGonagall wird nie mehr gesund genug sein, um auf diesen Posten zurückzukehren…wenn, und ich betone ‚wenn', sie sich wirklich gut erholt, kann sie vielleicht als Beraterin oder mit einer Teilzeitstelle zurückkommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde ihr raten, froh zu sein, dass sie noch einmal davon gekommen ist und vorzeitig in den Ruhestand zu gehen."

Als Antwort füllte ein breites, müdes Lächeln Kingsleys Gesicht.

„Wenn Sie Minerva kennen würden, wäre Ihnen klar, dass sie das nie in Betracht ziehen würde."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mit zunehmender Dunkelheit wurde es kälter. Ellen taten alle Knochen weh und ihr Rücken schmerzte von den Muskelkrämpfen, die ihren Körper wie ein Schraubstock festhielten. Sie war mehrmals ohnmächtig geworden, wahrscheinlich auf Grund der unzureichenden Sauerstoffversorgung, denn die Luft in dem gewebten Sack war schwer von Atemfeuchtigkeit und Kohlendioxid. Aber sie konnte auch nicht ausschließen, dass sie innere Blutungen hatte. Ihr Kidnapper hatte ihr mehrere wohlgezielte Tritte auf Kopf und Nieren verpasst und sie hatte es schon vor ein paar Stunden aufgegeben, sich mit irgendwelchen Tricks wach zu halten. Ihre Angst hielt die Hungergefühle in Schach, aber der Durst beherrschte ihr Denken immer mehr. Sie hörte, wie ihr Kidnapper den Raum durchquerte und machte sich bereit für eine weitere Runde gewalttätiger Hiebe. Sie hatte sich zu einem abwehrenden Ball zusammengerollt, als der Sack um sie herum plötzlich verschwand, so dass sie ihre Augen vor dem Fackellicht schützen musste, das so hell wie die Mittagssonne erschien.

„Puuh…was für ein ekelerregender Gestank. Dein eigener ist schon schlimm genug, aber dein stinkender Ehemann hat ebenfalls seine Spuren hinterlassen", erklärte Xanthos, während er um sie herum schritt und sich ein Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase hielt.

„Steh auf", befahl er.

Ellen versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber da sie noch bis vor kurzem gefesselt gewesen war, waren ihre steifen, kalten Muskeln und Gelenke einfach nicht in der Lage, schnell genug zu reagieren.

„Ich sagte, steh auf."

Die Spitze seines weichen Lederstiefels schoss in ihr Steißbein, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, sich auszustrecken, und der leise Schmerzensschrei zeigte an, dass er endlich auch den Schweigezauber gelöst hatte. Als sie mühsam auf die Knie kam, riss ihm die Geduld und er zog sie an Arm und Haaren auf die Füße. Dann nahm er seinen Rundgang wieder auf, begutachtete sie, als wäre sie eine Laborratte, wobei der Ausdruck tiefsten Ekels nie von seinem Gesicht wich.

„Divesto."

Jede Faser ihrer Kleidung war verschwunden, und ihre Hände und Arme bewegten sich automatisch schützend um ihren Körper.

„Keine falsche Scham, Hure", fuhr er sie an und schlug ihre Hände weg. „Seine Dreckshände waren schließlich überall."

„Aquamenti frigus maxima."

Gezielt schossen Strahlen eiskalten Wassers auf ihren Körper, und mit spitzen Schreien fuhr sie zurück, als er mit dem scharfen Strahl auf sie zuhielt und sie das Gefühl hatte, als bissen tausende kleiner Schnitte in ihre Haut. Ihr Flehen, doch aufzuhören, ließ ihn kalt, befehlend zwang er sie, sich zu drehen, zu bücken, sich zu strecken und zu dehnen, bis jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut sich anfühlte, als sei er zerfetzt worden. Als der Wasserstrahl nachließ, stand sie da, klatschnass und rot; ihre warmen, heftigen Atemstöße waren beim Verlassen ihres eiskalten Körpers sichtbar.

„Wa…wa…was zum Teufel ha…habe ich Ihnen getan?" brachte sie zwischen heftigem Zittern bittend heraus.

Xanthos hatte begonnen, um sie herum zu gehen und begutachtete seine Arbeit.

„Du wurdest geboren", antwortete er kalt und fuhr fort:

„Deine Existenz missfiel dem Dunklen Lord, immer wieder haben seine treuen Anhänger versucht, dich loszuwerden, und immer wieder wurden wir auf falsche Spuren gelockt. Mein Herr dachte sogar, ich hätte ihn wegen dir betrogen. Ich…ich, der ich nie in meiner Treue wankend geworden bin, wurde verdächtigt, Verrat begangen zu haben, während der wahre Verräter – dein Abschaum von einem Ehemann – sich in seinem Lob sonnte…und du wertloses Stück Schweiße überlebtest."

„Bi…bitte,…sie machen einen Fehler. Ich habe Sie n…nie zuvor ge…gesehen. Ich habe nie jemanden be…betrogen…Ich habe ….noch nicht mal ge…gewusst, dass ich eine Hexe bin…"

„Halt's Maul. Selbst jetzt kannst du nicht mit deinen grotesken Lügen aufhören…Es war ein guter Plan, soviel muss ich Snape und dir zugestehen. Wann wurdet ihr ein Paar? War das Kind seins? Eher nicht…es sah ihm nicht ähnlich…Er kam zu dir, warnte dich, nehme ich an, dass du getötet werden solltest. Und dann? Hat er deine Schwester mit dem Imperiusfluch dazu gebracht, an deine Stelle zu treten?...Aber uns dein Kind auszuliefern…das war genial, Ellen…warum sollten wir bezweifeln, dass die Frau, die im Nachbarraum mit deinem Mann schlief, jemand anderer war als du …zumal sie dir so ähnlich sah…zweifellos die Idee deiner toten Mutter."

_Aber uns dein Kind auszuliefern…das war genial…_ sofort lichtete sich der Nebel in Ellens schmerzgeplagtem Kopf. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf diese Worte, er sprach weiter, aber sie hörte ihn nicht, fühlte nicht länger Kälte, Schmerz und Erniedrigung…sie war nur einen Schritt entfernt von Logans Mörder und ihr Instinkt wurde übermächtig.

Blitzschnell warf sie sich auf Malfoy und traf ihn überraschend mitten in seinem Wortschwall, stieß ihn zu Boden, wobei er seinen Zauberstab verlor. Wie ein wildes Tier kletterte sie auf ihn, riss Büschel seines gepflegten blonden Haares aus und bearbeitete seinen Kopf und seine Brust mit ihren Fäusten und mehr Hassgefühlen, als sie sich jemals zugetraut hätte. Der Schock des Sturzes hatte ihr einen kurzen Vorteil verschafft, aber er erholte sich schnell und mit einem mächtigen Knurren hob er ein Knie als Hebel und schob sie von sich herunter, rollte sie herum, so dass er schließlich auf ihr saß und dicht genug bei seinem Zauberstab war, um ihn wieder an sich zu nehmen.

„Immobilus", keuchte er und lehnte sich auf ihrem Bauch sitzend zurück, wobei er blutigen Speichel von seinem Kinn wischte.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du verfluchte Zicke", schrie er in ihr gelähmtes Gesicht. Er kletterte von ihr herunter und verwandelte dabei seinen Zauberstab in eine Peitsche, dann ließ er Hieb um Hieb auf sie herunterprasseln, vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. Er nutzte es aus, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte, rollte sie mit dem Fuß wie ein Stück Fleisch vom Bauch auf den Rücken und zurück, darauf bedacht, kein Stück Haut ungestraft zu lassen. Schließlich zauberte er einen Ring aus Salz um sie herum und bestreute sie großzügig damit.

„Finite incantatum", verkündete er und lächelte voll selbstgerechter Rache, als die Verräterin vor Schmerzen schrie, als das Salz in ihre unzähligen Wunden drang. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, sich vor Schmerzen zu winden und rieb damit nur noch mehr Salz in ihre Wunden. Sie registrierte nichts mehr außer Schmerz und bekam so seine folgenden Worte nicht mit – eine perverse Gnade.

„Du wirst deinen Tod herbei flehen, Ellen…du wirst ihn herbei flehen."

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Hör auf, Mine…du hast es doch versucht."

„Darum geht es doch gerade, Ron. Er zieht immer den Kürzeren. Ich habe ihn angezündet, ihn bewusstlos gezaubert, ihn beobachtet, wie er unter unvorstellbaren Schmerzen starb, und dann konnte ich ihm nicht mal einen einzigen Gefallen tun… konnte diesen dämlichen Schlüssel nicht schnell genug finden."

„Das sind magische Gefängniszellen…das macht sie so ausbruchsicher…sie verwandeln sich ungefähr jede Stunde auf unvorhersehbare Art und Weise. Wenn ich das weiß, weiß Snape es auch."

„Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass er denkt, ich hätte es nicht versucht, ich wollte ihm nicht helfen", murmelte Hermine in Gedanken, ihre Augen starr auf die rötlich glühenden, verlöschenden Holzscheite im Küchenkamin des Fuchsbaus gerichtet.

Ron beobachtete, wie seine Freundin sich Vorwürfe machte und fühlte sich unsagbar müde. Er wusste, dass Sanpe ihr wichtiger war, als sie zugeben wollte, sie hatten bereits darüber gesprochen und er hatte keine Lust, das Thema wieder aufzuwärmen, aus Angst davor, was sie noch alles gestehen würde; aber er wollte es hinter sich bringen, wenn er sie verlieren sollte, dann war es ihm lieber, es geschah jetzt gleich.

„Weiß Snape, dass du ihn liebst?"

Eine schockierte Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was zum Teufel soll das denn nun heißen?"

Ron blieb ungerührt.

„Es heißt, dass du dir pausenlos über Snape den Kopf zerbrichst, seit wir hier sind…nicht ein einziges Mal hast du gefragt, wie es mir geht oder mir auch nur ein einziges bisschen Zuneigung gezeigt. Ich bin nicht dumm, Mine. Es war eine Sache, als ich dachte, er sei tot, aber jetzt, wo er am Leben ist…ich will nur wissen, wo ich stehe."

Hermine war außer sich vor Wut.

„Unser bester Freund, deine Schwester, Draco und jetzt auch noch dein Vater sind fort und suchen nach seiner FRAU, und wenn du nicht nach Hause zu Mami gerannt wärst, weil ‚Krankenhäuser komisch riechen', so dass wir beide hier nun unter Hausarrest festsitzen, weil ich nach dir sehen wollte, würden wir sie ebenfalls suchen."

Ron ließ sich nicht von ihr provozieren, schließlich wusste er, dass das Krankenhaus ihn auch nach Hause geschickt hatte. Er sah sie an, sein Gesicht von den sorgenvollen Tage gezeichnet.

„Er hat zwei Minuten lang eine Frau gehabt…du hingegen bist seit Jahren in ihn verknallt, aus Gründen, die ich nicht verstehe…ich bitte dich nur darum, ehrlich mit mir zu sein, ganz und gar ehrlich. Ich will dich nicht mit ihm teilen."

„MICH TEILEN??!!"

„JA!...Komm schon, Mine, die Wahrheit, die ganze, brutale Wahrheit…liebst du mich mehr als ihn?"

„Natürlich tue ich das, verdammt noch mal…obwohl ich im Moment nichts lieber täte, als dich umzubringen…die ganze, brutale Wahrheit, wie? Du willst sie, also…Ja…ich habe Gefühle für Snape…Normale, Bestätigung suchende Teenagergefühle für einen starken Mann, wahrscheinlich weil der Junge, in den ich verknallt war, nicht zu wissen schien, dass ich existierte…bis vor kurzem. Wenn Snape es gemerkt hat, so hat er es nie gezeigt. Es ist nie irgendetwas Unangebrachtes passiert und es wird auch nichts passieren, und das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich darüber sprechen will. Ich zerbreche mir den Kopf…wie du sagst…weil das nun mal das ist, was ich immer tue…du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Ron. Er hat sie vielleicht nur ‚zwei Minuten' lang gekannt, aber sie ist ihm verdammt wichtig. Du hättest auch versucht, diesen Schlüssel zu finden. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, Ron, für mich wirst du nicht ständig der Mittelpunkt des Universums sein. Mein Herz und meine Seele werden immer für Projekte da sein…und ich finde, ich brauche die ganze Wahrheit jetzt auch von dir. Kannst du mit jemandem glücklich sein, der dich von ganzem Herzen liebt, aber deine Bedürfnisse nicht immer in den Vordergrund stellt?"

Ron ließ den Kopf hängen und war mehrere Augenblicke lang unangenehm still. Dann hob er den Kopf und grinste verlegen.

„Du warst also in mich verknallt…ja?"

Hermine hob in gespieltem Unmut die Augenbrauen.

„Beantworte die Frage."

„Beantworte meine", entgegnete er heiser. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren, alles Scherzen war verschwunden, hatte einem entschlossenen Blick Platz gemacht, der sie erröten und die Augen abwenden ließ.

„Ja", flüsterte sie und sah starr in die Glut.

„Dann wäre die wirkliche Frage, ob ich mit einer verknallten, liebenden Hermine Granger glücklich sein kann, die nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, mich mit Handgestricktem in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

Hermine brachte ein scheues, keusches Lächeln zustande, und Ron dachte, dass er sie noch nie so verletzlich und begehrenswert gesehen hatte, und es fiel ihm nur eines ein:

„Heirate mich, Mine."

„Was?!" stotterte sie und ein höchst unattraktiver Speichelfaden haftete an ihrem Kinn.

„Gott, Ron…wieso das jetzt auf einmal? Wir sind doch erst seit ein paar Tagen ein ‚Paar', wir sind zu jung, wir müssen an unsere Ausbildung und unsere Berufsmöglichkeiten denken, wir sind vielleicht gar nicht zurechnungsfähig mit all dem Kummer und so…und wir haben noch nicht einmal Sex gehabt…vielleicht sind wir gar nicht…kompatibel."

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter und breiter.

„Nur du konntest eine vorgefertige Liste haben mit ‚Gründen, Rons Heiratsantrag abzulehnen'. Schalte doch einmal dein Gehirn aus und reagiere mit deinem Herzen."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber…Du weißt alles über mich, was es zu wissen gibt…bis hin zur letzten Warze. Wir haben mehr durchgemacht, als die meisten Leute in einem ganzen Leben schaffen, und was mir das alles deutlich ins Gesicht geschrien hat, ist, dass das Leben zu kurz ist. Verdammt noch mal viel zu kurz. Ich sehe dich an und will sonst niemanden…wollte eigentlich nie…es waren blöde Schülerspiele. Kompatibel???? Verflixt nochmal, Hermine, im Ministerium habe ich es fast nicht mehr ausgehalten – ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass wir uns darüber Sorgen machen müssen…"

„Aber Heirat, Ron?" fragte Hermine, verlegen, aber auch erfreut, dass sie diesen Effekt auf ihn hatte. „Es ist so ein großer Schritt…"

„Schalte das verdammte Gehirn aus, Granger – was sagt dein Herz?"

Die Holzscheite knackten und zischten, übertönten den Anfang von Hermines Antwort, als Harrys Kopf im Kamin erschien.

„Wir machen Pause. Wir waren bestimmt an einem Dutzend Aufenthaltsorten von Todessern, alle waren verlassen, keine Spur von Malfoy oder Ellen, aber Draco hat uns in die geheimen Räumen seines Vaters gelassen und dort ist er offenbar gewesen. Tatsache ist, dass das Rezept des Vielsafttranks, den er benutzt hat, anders ist als normal. Nur Draco weiß, dass Lucius immer noch eine Extrazutat hineinmischt, die mit einem bestimmten Zauber erkannt werden kann. Sein Vater wollte nicht, dass seine Vorräte gegen ihn benutzt werden konnten, deshalb hat er sich diese Methode ausgedacht, den Saft zu erkennen. Also kurz und knapp: Draco kann ihn aufspüren."

„Das ist super, Harry, Draco kann die Auroren direkt zu ihm führen, du und Ginny könnt nach Hause kommen…Mrs. Weasley ist ganz verrückt vor Angst, sie hat mich und Ron doch tatsächlich auf unseren Stühlen festgeklebt. Wir waren die ganze Nacht auf und haben den Kamin beobachtet – sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen."

„Ja, ja, schon gut, Gin kommt mit ihrem Vater nach Hause – wir haben irgendeinen Alarm ausgelöst und er hat uns im Herrenhaus aufgespürt, zusammen mit einigen Auroren. Sie kommen durch den Kamin nach Hause, sobald ich fertig bin. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass Draco und ich mit den Auroren gehen."

Ron fiel fast mitsamt dem Stuhl um, als er versuchte, protestierend aufzustehen; er hatte vergessen, dass er immer noch festklebte.

„Komm nach Hause, Harry. Du weißt nicht, ob du diesem bösartigen Frettchen trauen kannst."

„Ich weiß deine Besorgnis zu schätzen, Kumpel, aber ich will es tun. Draco scheint sich verändert zu haben. Ich kann es nicht erklären…er ist nicht mehr so ein arroganter Schnösel, er scheint wirklich ehrlich zu sein. Er scheint auch wirklich entschlossen zu sein, seinen ‚Onkel' zu finden, ich glaube, sie haben noch eine Rechnung offen. Jedenfalls passe ich schon auf mich auf."

„Harry…Ron hat recht. Komm nach Hause…", bat Hermine.

„Nicht ohne Ellen oder eine Antwort für Snape…so viel bin ich ihm schuldig."

Und damit zischten und brutzelten die Scheite, bis sie sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatten. Hermine starrte besorgt zu Ron. Die Hitze ließ nach und Ginny, schnell gefolgt von Arthur, kamen durch die Glut in die Küche. Beide sahen gleichermaßen verärgert aus, Ginny, weil sie nach Hause kommen musste und Arthur, weil er sie hatte holen müssen.

„Geht alle und schlaft euch aus und keine verdammten riskanten Einsätze mehr", rief Mr. Weasley und befreite Ron und Hermine von den Stühlen. Die drei Jugendlichen bewegten sich widerwillig in Richtung Flur. Hermine legte den Arm um eine plötzlich zerbrechlich wirkende Ginny, die, ganz gegen ihre Art, in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

Ron hielt auf der Treppe Abstand, um den Mädchen etwas Zeit für sich zu geben, und erfreute sich dafür eines dankbaren Lächelns seiner Freundin. Als sie vor dem Schlafzimmer ankamen, das sich die Mädchen teilten, blieb sie einen Moment in der Tür stehen und rief ihm nach, als er schon auf der nächsten Treppe war.

„Ich versuche, mich nicht von meinem Kopf beherrschen zu lassen…aber es scheint in Verbindung mit dir einfach nicht richtig zu klappen…schlaf erst mal, später…reden…wir noch mal darüber."

Sie schloss die Tür mit einem vielversprechenden Lächeln und Ron blieb auf der Treppe stehen. Er ging ihre Worte noch einmal durch, und sein Herz war sich nicht sicher, in welchem Rhythmus es schlagen sollte und seine Seele war voll von dem ersten Freudenschimmer seit Wochen.

_Hatte sie gerade ‚ja' gesagt?_

Er hatte Texte über die Erfahrungen sogenannter Seelenverwandter gelesen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich der Erlebnisse des jeweils anderen so erstaunlich bewusst waren, sogar über große Entfernungen hinweg, war etwas gewesen, das ihm zufällig in den Kopf gekommen war, als er Argumente gesucht hatte, um Ellen abzuwehren. Er hatte versucht, ihr gegenüber damit zu argumentieren, erfolglos, wie er sich erinnerte. Und jetzt erlebte er als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Seine Frau war fast verrückt vor Schmerz und Verletzungen und er konnte es fühlen. Nicht körperlich, nur als unerträgliche Not in seiner Psyche und als peinigendes Bedürfnis, bei ihr zu sein, ihr zu helfen.

In dem Moment, als seine Zelle begonnen hatte, sich zu verwandeln, gerade als Granger auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel gegangen war, wusste Snape, dass die Flucht hoffnungslos war. Selbst die erfinderische Hermine Granger konnte den zufallsabhängigen Verwandlungsprozess, für den die Gefängniszellen des Zauberergamots berühmt waren, nicht voraussagen. Er hatte gebrüllt vor Wut, gegen die Wand geschlagen und sich dabei fast die Hand gebrochen, bevor er sich auf das Bett hatte fallen lassen und sich selbst mit allen erdenklichen Schimpfnamen bedacht hatte, weil er Ellen hatte mit Bromley gehen lassen. Er war machtlos, er konnte ihr nicht helfen und er dachte höhnisch an die Erinnerung, wie er selbst ihren Geist angegriffen hatte, um die Möglichkeit auszuschließen, dass sie selbst nur eine Projektion sein könnte, geschaffen um ihn psychologisch zu terrorisieren. Nichts, was Voldemort hätte erschaffen können, konnte die quälende Unzulänglichkeit überbieten, die er nun fühlte, da ihre wachsende Angst, ihr Terror und ihre körperlichen Schmerzen sein Bewusstsein durchdrangen.

Die Zelle war für seine Bedürfnisse ausgerüstet, Wärter kamen keine und die unerträglichen Stunden der Nacht tickten in tödlicher Zeitlupe vorbei. Er versuchte, sich mit seinem üblichen Mantra von seinem Geist zu lösen, aber sie war immer noch da…stetig…ständig.

Er dachte an Lily, in der Hoffnung, dass seine wohlbekannten Erinnerungen den Schmerz um Ellen lindern würden, aber sie waren bestenfalls eine kleine Ablenkung. Ohne die alles verschlingende Angst um Lily, mit der er normalerweise die Erinnerungen an sie betrachtete, war es, als habe sich ihm eine andere Perspektive eröffnet. Eine, die ihn nur noch verzweifelter werden ließ in Bezug auf das Auffinden seiner Frau.

Der Bastard machte etwas Neues mit ihr. Er hatte gespürt, wie die Folter für einige Stunden nachließ, aber jetzt war sie wieder da und heftiger als je zuvor. Er ballte die Fäuste um den Stoff seines Oberteils und zerriss es in ohnmächtiger Wut, und als eine weitere Verwandlung der Zelle stattfand, war er zu abgelenkt, um zu merken, dass die Zelle sich hob und die Pritsche sich umformte, so dass er, als er dem Zauberergamot zur Urteilsverkündung vorgeführt wurde, wie ein Häuflein Elend auf der Erde lag.

„Severus Snape – setzen Sie sich", befahl Kingsley.

„Hat man sie gefunden?" fragte Severus mit offensichtlicher Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, als er sich so weit zusammenriss, dass er es bis zum Stuhl schaffte.

Kingsley blickte auf den elenden, verdreckten Mann vor sich. Er schaute um Erlaubnis bittend nach links und rechts zu seinen Kollegen und erhielt einstimmiges Nicken als Antwort. Sofort schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen komplexen Spruch, nickte, als der Käfig um Snape sich auflöste und sich der Boden verwandelte, so dass ein verwirrter Snape schließlich in einem recht bequem gepolsterten Stuhl vor dem Zauberergamot saß.

„Hat man sie gefunden?" wiederholte er dringlich und gereizt.

„Ich werde gleich zu der Sache mit Ihrer Frau und ihrem Entführer kommen. Severus Snape, Sie sind hier, um das Urteil des Zauberergamots bezüglich Ihrer Verbrechen gegen die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer entgegenzunehmen. Diese Verfahren sollte vor den Augen der Vertreter dieser Gemeinschaft stattfinden."

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erschien eine Galerie rund um das oberer Drittel des Raumes, die vollgepackt war mit Reportern, Fotografen und ausgewählten Mitgliedern der magischen Öffentlichkeit. Blitzlichter flammten auf und ein Aufruhr aus Ausrufen und lautem Gemurmel brach los, bis Kingsley sich mit einem autoritären Hammerschlag Stille verschaffte.

„Es ist die Aufgabe des Zauberergamots, dafür zu sorgen, dass Gerechtigkeit herrscht. Wir werden diejenigen, die gegen die Gesetzte unserer Gesellschaft verstoßen haben, entschieden bestrafen; und auch die, die freiwillig abscheuliche Freveltaten entweder begangen oder als Komplizen an solchen beteiligt waren, können in unseren Augen keine Gnade erwarten.

Severus Snpae, Ihr Fall war besonders schwierig zu bewerten. Es schien eine große Menge an Beweisen vorzuliegen, die Ihre Beteiligung an einer Vielfalt von Todesserschandtaten belegten sowie Augenzeugenberichte, die Sie eindeutig als den Mörder von Albus Dumbledore identifizierten. Sie selbst und auch der Tote haben das bestätigt. Es erscheint demnach so, als sei es ein Leichtes, das Urteil zu fällen, und nachdem wir nun fast die ganze Nacht hindurch beraten haben, haben wir diese Anhörung im Morgengrauen festgesetzt, um den Fall so schnell wie möglich abzuschießen.

Severus Snape – stehen Sie bitte zur Urteilsverkündung auf."

Severus erhob sich, er wollte, dass dieses Spiel vorüber war, es war ihm völlig egal, wie er aussah, und für die Schaulustigen, die sich die Hälse verrenkten, um einen besseren Blick auf den Verurteilten zu erhaschen, hatte er nur Verachtung übrig.

„Severus Snape, nach sorgfältiger Prüfung aller uns vorliegender Beweisstücke, inklusive der Aussagen Ihrer Todesserkollegen, und hier insbesondere der Lucius Malfoys, und der entlastenden Aussagen, unter anderem von Harry James Potter, sieht sich das Zauberergamot nicht in der Lage, Hinweise darauf zu finden, dass Sie aus freiem Willen gegen das Gesetz verstoßen haben, von dem Empfangen des Dunklen Mals abgesehen. Was dies betrifft, so sind wir ausreichend davon überzeugt, dass Sie Ihre fehlgeleitete Loyalität bereut und sich für eine Wiedergutmachung entschieden haben, indem Sie als Doppelagent tätig waren und für den Orden des Phönix spioniert und durch Ihre Informationen zum Erfolg vieler Missionen und letztendlich zur Vernichtung Tom Riddles beigetragen haben. Ganz entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, dass Sie Albus Dumbledore ermordet haben, wird es in die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt eingehen, dass Sie zunächst alles getan haben um seinen Tod durch den heimtückischen Fluch so weit wie möglich hinauszuzögern, um dann eine Abmachung mit ihm zu treffen, nach der Sie sein Leben zu einem von ihm selbst ausgewählten Zeitpunkt beenden würden, so dass er Aufgaben, die für das Ergebnis des Krieges wichtig waren, noch erfüllen und in Würde sterben konnte. Ich möchte hier auch auf den zusätzlichen Einfluss des Schwurs hinweisen, den Sie leisteten, um Ihren Patensohn zu schützen, wobei Sie wieder einmal seine Rettung vor Ihre eigene stellten.

Unsere Überlegungen wurden besonders erschwert durch Ihre abweisende Persönlichkeit, Ihre Weigerung, freiwillig entlastende Beweise für sich selbst zur Verfügung zu stellen und die Brillanz, mit der Sie Ihre Todesserrolle spielten. Die Möglichkeit, dass wir immer noch einem Betrug aufsitzen könnten, beschäftigte uns enorm, und die Aussage unter Veritaserum – die als Beweis streng geheim gehandhabt wird – hat Ihnen insofern sehr genutzt, als sie diese Sorgen verringert hat.

Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass das Zauberergamot zur Kenntnis nimmt, dass Sie ein führender Todesser waren, eingeweiht in die inneren Vorgänge in Tom Riddles Organisation und dass Sie teilgenommen haben an Aktionen, die Elend und Verzweiflung über Unschuldige brachten. Wir erkennen jedoch auch an, dass die Teilnahme an diesen Aktivitäten fast ausschließlich dazu diente, dass Sie Ihre Rolle als Spion für den Orden des Phönix erfüllen konnten. Die Ansprüche, die dieses bemerkenswerte Ausfüllen Ihrer Rolle und Ihre Handlungen als treuer Freund Dumbledores an Sie stellten, haben mit Sicherheit dazu geführt, dass Sie weitaus mehr gelitten haben, als es eine Persönlichkeitsschwäche oder eine jugendliche Fehleinschätzung rechtfertigen würden.

Severus Snape – in Anerkennung der unschätzbaren Dienste, die Sie unserer Gesellschaft geleistet haben, ergeht im Namen des Zauberergamots hiermit ein bedingungsloser Freispruch. Alle Ihre Ämter und Rechte, die sie vor Ihrer Gefangennahme inne hatten, werden Ihnen unverzüglich zurück erstattet. Das Verfahren ist beendet."

Auf der Galerie gab es eine Explosion von Blitzlichtern und schockierten Ausbrüchen. Severus schien die letzten Worte von Kingsleys Zusammenfassung gar nicht gehört zu haben. Er blieb sitzen, mit seinen Gedanken eindeutig ganz wo anders, die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Und als die Mitglieder des Zauberergamots den Saal verließen, kam Kingsley auf ihn zu.

„Komm, Severus, wir machen dich frisch und dann können wir über Ellen und alles andere unter vier Augen reden."

Snapes Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er knurrte: „Es gibt nichts anderes."

„Wir werden sehen. Ich weiß, dass das für dich die Hölle war, aber du bist ein freier Mann. Komm, wir sehen, ob es von den Auroren etwas Neues gibt, sie waren Malfoy dicht auf den Fersen, vielleicht haben sie ihn schon gefunden."

Severus stand auf, aber seine Beine waren wackelig wie die eines neugeborenen Thestrals und sein Atem ging schwer, er konnte nur noch keuchen.

„Zu wenig, zu spät…ich kann sie….nicht mehr fühlen."

Und es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.


	21. Chapter 21

Leider bin ich in letzter Zeit nicht dazu gekommen, Reviews persönlich zu beantworten. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, gelobe Besserung und sage an dieser Stelle allen treuen Lesern und Reviewschreibern ganz, ganz herzlichen Dank...

Leliha

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 21**

Er hatte ihr den Luxus einiger Stunden Bewusstlosigkeit zugestanden. Fast genau so lange hatte sie gebraucht, bis sie vor Erschöpfung endlich eingeschlafen war. Xanthos hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich auszuruhen und über die Wirkung der Salzfolter nachzudenken. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen war sie nicht sonderlich vergnüglich gewesen. Außer zu Beginn der Salzeinwirkung war die Verräterin bemerkenswert gefasst. Von Zeit zu Zeit entwich ihr ein jämmerlicher Klagelaut oder ein Stöhnen, aber ansonsten war es enttäuschend sie zu beobachten.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so stark sein würde, besonders nicht nach so vielen Jahren als Muggel. Vielleicht hatte Snape sie angeleitet, möglicherweise steckten sie schon seit Jahren in Bezug auf ihre Heirat unter einer Decke. Das verräterische Halbblut war äußerst geschickt darin, allen Arten von Einflüssen zu widerstehen, was zu einem großen Teil erklärte, warum ihr Meister so viel Vertrauen in ihn setzte. Xanthos überlegte, wo er sie wohl sonst noch unterschätzt hatte. Immerhin hatte er geglaubt, alles Notwendige zu wissen und hatte sie daher nicht gefoltert, um Informationen zu erhalten…sondern nur als Strafe, weil sie den Dunklen Lord verärgert hatte, und als Mittel um Snape zu verletzen…aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie doch noch bislang unentdeckte Geheimnisse bewahren könnte. Selbst Snape plauderte vielleicht im Bett so manches aus, vermutete er.

Es würde allerdings mühsam sein, an diese Informationen heranzukommen. Möglicherweise musste er sie noch mit Snape kommunizieren lassen, ausschließen konnte er das nicht, und deshalb zögerte er, mit seiner speziellen Art ungeduldiger Legilimentik ihren Geist leerzufischen, er musste zugeben, dass mehr als eines seiner Opfer in einer geschlossenen Anstalt geendet hatte. Nein, er musste versuchen, die Informationen auf die altmodische Art und Weise aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.

Seine Augen huschten über ihren verletzten, nackten Körper. Es war eine Schande, dass sie eine Blutsverräterin war, sie sah aus, als hätte sie gesunde Kinder gebären können, die Zahl der Reinblütigen wurde immer geringer. Nicht, dass er an ihr interessiert war, sie übte auf ihn keine Anziehungskraft aus, sie war zu alt und überhaupt das falsche Geschlecht. Sein Meister hatte seine Vorlieben gekannt und ihm mehrere junge, männliche Geschenke als Belohnung gegeben, aber er hatte auch von ihm erwartete, dass er sich über Frauen hermachte, wenn es denn hatte sein müssen, und bei diesen Gelegenheiten hatte er nach Möglichkeit ganz junge Mädchen ausgewählt – je weniger weiblich, desto besser.

Weiblich…da kam ihm doch ein Gedanke…

„Enervate."

Von der Rückkehr ins Bewusstsein überrascht, hatte Ellen sich unwillkürlich bewegt, was hunderte kleiner Risse in ihrer trockenen, gespannten Haut entstehen ließ; und aus den größeren Peitschenstriemen quoll Blut, welches die Salzreste auflöste und glühende Schmerzattacken in ihr Gehirn sandte. Sobald sie schrie, brachen die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls auf, also hielt sie alles zurück, genau, wie sie es früher auch schon getan hatte. Entfremdung und emotionale Abspaltung waren in den ganzen letzten Jahren zu ihrer Schutzvorrichtung geworden. Sie musste ihre Panik unter Kontrolle halten, Schmerz war trotz allem nur Wahrnehmung…sie konnte ihren Geist kontrollieren…sie musste, oder der Schmerz all ihrer unterdrückten Qual würde sie verschlingen.

„Braves Mädchen, Ellen. Lass mich hinein…lass mich in diese tiefen, dunklen Orte, wo sich die Monster verstecken…" gurrte Xanthos, während er in ihren Geist eintauchte, im Moment weniger auf der Suche nach ihren Gedanken, als vielmehr zufrieden damit, mit ihr zu kommunizieren.

_Zeige mir alle deine Erinnerungen an Snape._

Kleine Schnipsel ihrer Zeit mit Snape schlüpften ihr durch die Finger, aber sie hielt den Rest fest, entschlossen ihm zu widerstehen.

_Zeig sie mir!_

Sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihre Gedanken, sich voll der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihr Leben davon abhing, sie errichtete eine Mauer gegen Xanthos und verbarrikadierte sich dahinter, aber es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis er eiskalt lachte.

_Deine Verteidigung ist erbärmlich. Du vergisst, wer ich bin und was ich für dich bin._

Plötzlich füllte sich ihr Geist mit Bildern von Logan. Er weinte. O Gott, das waren Malfoys Erinnerungen. Es war ihr Haus, Logans Kinderzimmer, er stand in der Tür und beobachtete den anderen untersetzten, hässlichen Mann. Bitte, NEIN…er weiß, was er ihm antun wird. Bitte, NEIN…NEIN, er ist mein Baby…zwinge mich nicht zuzusehen, BITTE…BITTE…NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN…..

O…großer Gott…du böses…widerliches…Tier…du hast es genossen.

Und die Mauer… fiel. _Zeig mir Snape, Ellen._

_NEIN! Du Abschaum…Bastard! _Fauchte sie und kämpfte, um ihn aus ihrem Geist zu werfen.

_Wie du willst, wenn du es mir nicht mitteilen willst…muss ich es mir eben nehmen._

Sie versuchte, ihn zurückzuweisen, mobilisierte jedes Quäntchen Hass in sich, und für eine Sekunde schien es möglich zu sein, solange, bis er sich entschied, ihr den exakten, schrecklichen Moment von Logans Tod immer wieder zu zeigen. Fast sofort gab sie klein bei und die Erinnerungen, die er suchte, rauschten ungebremst auf ihn ein und der Schmerz umfing sie.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Die Flut war auf ihrem höchsten Stand und Harry und Draco balancierten auf den von Seetang bedeckten, von der Brandung umtosten Felsen. Das erste Licht des Morgens machte die Umrisse der durch Zauber geschützten Höhle rechts über ihnen gerade sichtbar.

„Bist du sicher, Malfoy?" schrie Harry gegen die Brandung und die spritzende Gischt an.

„Du hast ihn mit mir zusammen aufgespürt, Potter…" begann Draco sich zu verteidigen. „Und…er brachte mich mehrmals hierher, als er mich…trainierte. Ich glaube, niemand sonst weiß davon. Er denkt, hier sei es sicher."

„Was für eine Art von Training habt ihr gemacht, bist du sicher, dass es da drin war? Ist die Höhle größer als sie aussieht?" fragte Harry und wunderte sich über das kurze Angstflackern auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Es ist nur eine Höhle, nichts besonderes, außer dass der Eingang durch Zauber geschützt ist. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg hinein oder hinaus. Wie ich schon sagte, muss man den Zauberspruch kennen, der den Schutzwall öffnet, wenn man hineinapparieren will…"

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet…was für eine Art von Training habt ihr gemacht?"

„Hör auf, Potter", fuhr Draco ihn an. „Es ist unwichtig."

Harry blickte über seine Schulter, zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe von Auroren am Strand.

„Ich denke, dass sie der Meinung sein werden, dass es wichtig ist…sie werden nicht in eine Situation gebracht werden wollen, ohne zu wissen, was ihnen bevorstehen könnte. Sie trauen dir immer noch nicht…sie glauben, dass du mit ihm unter einer Decke steckst und das das hier alles eine Falle ist…"

„Und was denkst du?" fragte Draco, und seinen Augen mangelte es an Selbstvertrauen.

„Ich denke du lügst…aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, worin."

Draco machte einen Schritt von den Felsen herunter und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, er schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten. Harry folgte ihm und bedeutete dem Anführer der Auroren, der auf seine Taschenuhr tippte, ihnen noch etwas Zeit zu geben.

„Es ist keine Falle…du musst mir schon vertrauen…den Rest kann ich dir nicht erzählen", sagte Draco schließlich gepresst.

„Du musst mir schon ein bisschen mehr sagen, als nur das, zu viele Leben sind geopfert worden. Sie sind nicht bereit, noch mehr Auroren zu verlieren, nur für eine Frau…aber sie kennen Snape nicht so gut wie wir…sie wissen nicht, was sie ihm schuldig sind…du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen, Malfoy, ich muss davon überzeugt sein, dass deine Informationen echt sind, wenn ich sie überreden soll."

Draco seufzte schwer und ein Ausdruck äußersten Elends verzog sein Gesicht.

„Wenn du es jemals weitererzählst…auch wenn ich tot bin….ich werde es erfahren und einen Weg finden, dich und alle, die dir wichtig sind zu verfluchen, Potter…ist das klar? Es ist mir egal, was du denen da erzählst, aber du erzählst ihnen nicht dies…versprochen?"

„Du hast mein Wort, jetzt mach schon…sie braucht uns…hoffentlich."

Den Blick auf die Erde gerichtet, begann Draco in einem schmerzlich ausdruckslosen Tonfall.

„Er brachte mich einmal hierher, um mit mir allein zu sein, er und Voldemort erzählten meinem Vater nur, dass wir trainieren würden. Ich war seine…Belohnung…er hatte etwas gemacht, worüber Voldemort besonders erfreut war und Vater musste bestraft werden, wegen dem Debakel mit deiner Prophezeiung. Keiner wusste davon außer ihnen und Voldemort wartete geduldig, wartete auf den Zeitpunkt, wo der Bericht darüber meinen Vater brechen würde. Er erwartete, dass ich das mit Dumbledore nicht schaffen würde, weißt du, und dann würde mein öffentlich bekanntgegebener…Ruin…uns ganz und gar unakzeptabel machen."

„Mit alleine…meinst du da…?"

„Dass er mich gehabt hat? Ja…was willst du noch, ein verdammtes Diagramm? Reicht dir das? Ist das jetzt deine schönste Rache, dass du mein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis kennst?"

„Ich brauche diese Art von Rache nicht…aber du vielleicht. Gib mir eine Minute, sie davon zu überzeugen, sich darauf einzulassen."

Draco sah zu, wie Harry auf die Auroren zuging und anfing, sich für ihn einzusetzen, mit welchen Argumenten auch immer. Harrys Reaktion hatte ihn überrascht, er hatte scheinheiliges Gewäsch erwartet über die Torheit, das Gesetz selbst in die Hand nehmen zu wollen, aber, auch wenn er dies nur höchst widerstrebend zugeben konnte, so erstaunte ihn dieser Tage eine ganze Menge an seinem einstigen Feind. Seltsamerweise stellte er fest, dass er ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte, sondern wünschte, dass ihm klar wäre, dass das – wenn auch zögerliche - Vertrauen, das er Draco schenkte, ihm einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab. Aber andererseits konnte er es auch nicht riskieren, seine letzte Chance auf Vergeltung an dem Mann, der jeden seiner Tage mit einem nagenden Gefühl der Schande angefüllt hatte, zu verlieren. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass die Auroren nein sagten.

In diesem Moment drehte Harry sich um und sah ihn an, er war nicht sicher, weshalb, eine instinktive Reaktion, und er las seinen alten Quidditchgegener wie ein Buch: Er merkte, dass sein Zauberstab fehlte und wusste, dass Draco ein ausgezeichneter Taschendieb war. Er rannte zu ihm zurück und stürzte sich auf ihn, packte ihn in der letzten Phase des Apparierens um die Hüfte und wurde zusammen mit ihm in die Höhle gezogen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Der Fuchsbau brodelte vor Aktivität. Seitdem durchgesickert war, dass Snapes Verurteilung im Morgengrauen beginne sollte, traten sich schlaftrunkene Gestalten, von denen es einigen erschien, als seien sie erst wenige Minuten im Bett gewesen, gegenseitig auf die Füße in dem Versuch, sich fertig zu machen. Kurz bevor man zum Ministerium aufbrechen wollte, war Poppy Pomfrey aus dem Kamin gekommen und hatte um Mollys Hilfe gebeten. Minerva McGonagall hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, stand aber unter Schock, war benommen und desorientiert. Die überarbeiteten Heiler hatten gehofft, dass das vertraute Gesicht Poppys helfen würde, aber der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts war immer noch zu voll, als dass diese sich länger als ein paar Augenblicke entfernen konnte und deshalb fragte sie, ob Molly helfen würde, sich um die verletzte Lehrerin zu kümmern. Molly hatte natürlich ja gesagt und Ginny – immer noch tränenreich protestierend – mitgenommen, in dem Glauben, dass Hermine bald mit Arthur und den anderen ins Ministerium aufbrechen würde.

George saß an dem massiven Holztisch und beobachtete das Chaos, das sich in der Küche entfaltete. Er sah, wie sein Vater in den ‚ja, Liebes'-Modus verfiel und wusste, dass Arthur überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wer mit wem gehen sollte und beschloss, dass er und sein jüngerer Bruder (der garantiert einen Angriff wütender Riesen verschlafen würde) eine Ruhepause vertragen konnten.

Er wartete, bis Hermine ihren, vor Reisen obligatorischen, Abstecher ins Bad machte, beförderte dann den Rest der Familie in den Kamin und überzeugte seinen Vater, dass Hermine Molly begleitet hatte und Ron mit Ginny vorausgegangen war und dass er nachsehen würde, ob alles sicher wäre, bevor er durch das Flohnetzwerk nachkommen würde.

Hermine stürmte in die Küche, als sich der Kamin gerade leerte.

„Warum haben sie nicht auf mich gewartet?" schmollte sie, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, du seist mit Mutter gegangen."

„Warum das denn?"

George lächelte und nahm auf dem Weg zum Kamin Freds Lieblingsstrickmütze vom Tisch.

„Damit du und Ron ein bisschen Zeit für euch alleine habt."

Hermine reagierte ungehalten.

„Um alles in der Welt, so nötig haben wir es nicht, George. Professor Snapes Verhandlung ist wichtiger."

Sein Lächeln verschwand und Hermine fühlte sich unbehaglich angesichts Georges ungewöhnlicherer Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Nein, ist es nicht…er rechnet nicht damit, dass du da bist. Wie auch immer es für ihn ausgeht – es ist ganz egal ob du da bist oder nicht. Du kannst im Moment nichts mehr tun, Hermine, also nutze die Gelegenheit und gib meinem Bruder eine Antwort."

„Was?" schrie sie, „woher zum Teufel weißt du davon?"

George grinste, betrat den Kamin, zog Freds Mütze über seine ungeschickt zurechtgestutzen, feuerroten Haare und verstreute das Pulver. Er verschwand und man hörte das Echo seiner Stimme.

„Ich hab ein ausfahrbares Ohr, Hermine!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Das Biest war immer noch irgendwo in ihrem Geist, schnüffelte in ihren Erinnerungen herum wie ein Trüffelschwein…aber es war ihr gleichgültig. Der Augenblick, in dem ihr Sohn gestorben war, war eingefroren, schlimmer als sie es je in ihren schrecklichsten Albträumen erlebt hatte. Eine lebendige, alles verschlingende Projektion ihrer bodenlosen Schuld.

Sie hatte ihn bei seinem arroganten, gedankenlosen Vater gelassen, während sie zur Arbeit gegangen war, um sich eine Karriere als brillante Krankenhausärztin aufzubauen. Eine Auseinandersetzung stand bevor, sie konnte die Fassade ihrer Ehe nicht mehr ertragen, aber ihr Ehemann besaß Einfluss in den Alte-Herren-Netzwerken, der es ihr nicht nur unmöglich machen würde, jemals wieder zu praktizieren, sondern auch einen Weg finden würde, sie auf legalem Wege loszuwerden. Er ließ es nicht zu, dass man ihm widersprach und er wollte keine Scheidung, so etwas machte man nicht in seiner Position. Er war bis Mitte vierzig Junggeselle gewesen, jetzt gefiel er sich als Ehemann und Vater von Söhnen, Töchter waren gerade mal erträglich. Die Nachricht von ihrem ausgezeichneten beruflichen Können hatte sich schnell nach ihrem Berufsstart im Krankenhaus bis in die oberen Etagen ausgebreitet, ebenso die Geschichten davon, wie sie das Pflegepersonal bei Nachlässigkeit zurechtwies und die Gerüchte unter dem Personal, dass sie lesbisch sein müsse, weil noch niemand es geschafft habe, sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Dr. Mark Rafferty hatte sie beim jährlichen Ball beobachtet, ein Blick auf sie in einem enganliegenden schwarzen Chiffonkleid ließ ihn voll in die Charme-Offensive gehen. Er hatte seine Preisstute gefunden.

Sie machte es ihm seiner Ansicht nach und in Anbetracht dessen, wer er war, überraschend schwer, aber er hielt seine Begierde mit Hilfe seiner diskreten Freundinnen im Zaum; er gab vor, an ihrer Vergangenheit interessiert zu sein und er entdeckte ihre Schwachpunkte. Es kostete ihn drei Jahre Mühe, bis sie einwilligte ihn zu heiraten und weitere zwei, in denen er ihre Verhütung manipulierte, bevor sie ihm einen Sohn schenkte. Sie hatte behauptet, keine Kinder zu wollen, aber er hatte richtig vermutet, als er angenommen hatte, dass sie nicht abtreiben würde, wenn es soweit wäre. Nachdem er seine Ziele erreicht hatte, interessierte ihn nicht ihre Angst, als die Nebel der postnatalen Depression sie umfingen und gestattete sich, sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Als er sie halb angezogen und schluchzend im Badezimmer fand, als sie eigentlich zu einer Benefizveranstaltung aufbrechen sollten, schlug er sie und schleppte sie ins Schlafzimmer, presste sie gegen die Wand und vergewaltigte sie; als sie es wagte, um die Scheidung zu bitten, versicherte er ihr, dass, wenn sie von nun an nicht eine Vorzeigeehefrau sein würde, er als fröhlicher Witwer weiterleben würde, bei dem die potentiellen Stiefmütter für Logan Schlange stünden.

Und so hatte es sie Monate heimlicher Brechattacken, Oscar-verdächtiger Schauspielerei und List gekostet, bis sie mit Hilfe eines Privatdetektivs Beweise für seine eheliche Untreue, für die Annahme von Schmiergeldern von Pharmafirmen und, was ihm am meisten schaden würde, für das Vertuschen ärztlicher Kunstfehler beschafft hatte. An jenem Tag hatte sie Logan zurückgelassen und war zur Arbeit gegangen, um die letzten Beweise zu holen, sie wollte alles. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte sie betrogen, sie benutzt und erwartete, dass sie es einfach so hinnahm. Ihr Stolz verlangte nach Rache und ihr Ego würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, als bis er vernichtet war und sie ihre Karriere wiederaufnehmen konnte. Ihr Stolz und ihr Ego hatten Logan in Gefahr gebracht, und sie sagte sich, dass ihr Stolz und ihr Ego ihn getötet hatten.

Sie sagte sich auch, dass sie die Schmerzen verdiente, ließ zu, dass sich das Bild in sie hinein brannte und tausend stumme Schreie durch ihr Sein hallten…und dann fühlte sie ihn, konnte ihn nicht sehen oder hören, aber sie fühlte ihn. Seine Arme hielten sie umfangen und er zog sie an seine Brust, verhinderte, dass sie das Bild weiterhin sehen konnte…Severus hatte sie gefunden.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermine schlüpfte geräuschlos in Rons Zimmer und fragte sich, warum sie so unsäglich nervös war, noch nicht einmal das Zauberergamot hatte solch ein Lampenfieber hervorgerufen. Ron schlief natürlich tief und fest, und sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten, genau so, wie sie es während ihres unfreiwilligen Campingtrips oft heimlich getan hatte. Er war eindeutig keine Schönheit mit seinen wuscheligen Haaren und ungleichmäßigen Zügen, aber sie betete ihn an, es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, dies zu leugnen. Dennoch – sie war allein in seinem Zimmer, in seinem Haus, saß auf seinem Bett, hatte vor, ihn zu wecken, und dies alles führte nur zu dem Einen und diese Eine machte ihr schreckliche Angst. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, was sie beide durchgemacht hatten…warum sollte der Verlust ihrer Jungfräulichkeit eine solche Panik auslösen…?

Waren es moralische Grundsätze? Würde sie sich für ein loses, unmoralisches Mädchen halten? Wollte sie sich für die Hochzeitsnacht aufheben? Wenn sie diesen Schritt tat, dann deshalb, weil es niemand anderen gab, mit dem sie diesen Schritt tun wollte und in diesem Fall war der Zeitpunkt irrelevant. Diesen Schritt mit Ron zu machen bedeutete, dass sie seinen Heiratsantrag annahm, anders würde er es nach der letzten Nacht nicht sehen.

Warum die Eile? Er liebte sie, das wusste sie jetzt und trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Charaktere und Begabungen liebte sie ihn. Ob sie seinen Antrag jetzt annahm oder nicht, er würde warten, würde sie zu nichts zwingen. Vielleicht würde er sie zu überreden versuchen und quengeln, dachte sie in Erinnerung an die Nische im Ministerium, aber er würde sie nie zwingen. Warum also jetzt? Warum ein eiliges Gefummel in einem garantiert nicht frisch bezogenen Teenagerbett, während die Welt noch so in Aufruhr war und Menschen zwischen Leben und Tod schwebten?

Sofort kamen ihr Bilder der Gefallenen in den Sinn, Leben, die zerstört, Hoffnungen, die vernichtet worden waren und logische Argumente verloren all ihre Wirksamkeit.

Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und flüsterte den Zauberspruch, während sie aus ihrem Morgenmantel schlüpfte und die Schuhe auszog. Sie hob vorsichtig die Decke und kuschelte sich hinter ihn, lächelte, als sie fühlte, wie er sich anspannte und nach seinem Zauberstab unter dem Kissen tastete, bevor er ihren Geruch erkannte und sich etwas entspannte.

„Hermine – bist du total verrückt? Mum hat wahrscheinlich das Bett verzaubert und gleich steht es in Flammen."

„Deine Mutter und der Rest des Haushalts werden die nächsten Stunden außer Haus sein."

„Wie?"

„Ich könnte jetzt in die Details gehen, du könntest aber auch einfach akzeptieren, dass ich in deinem Bett bin."

Ron hatte ihre Worte kaum gehört, als er sich auch schon ihrer sanften Rundungen an seinem Rücken bewusst wurde. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und vergrößerte das Bett, dann drehte er sich herum, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Er zögerte, wollte sie nicht verängstigen, obwohl er sie so offensichtlich begehrte. Er strich ihr das Haar aus den dunkelbraunen Augen und bat sie um Ehrlichkeit.

„Mach jetzt keine Spielchen mit mir, wenn das nicht wirklich das ist, was du willst…ist dies deine Antwort, Hermine?"

„Ja", hauchte sie, mit besorgten Augen um seine Zusicherung bittend, und wieder einmal fiel ihm nur eine Möglichkeit ein, sie ihr zu geben: Sein Arm wand sich sofort um sie, zog sie an sich und dann küsste er sie mit einem Hunger und einem Bedürfnis, die sie überraschten. Hatte sie wirklich diese Wirkung auf ihn, fragte sie sich, und ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, indem er das Beweisstück zwischen sie drückte und eine Welle der Beklemmung in ihr auslöste.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken hatte lesen können, zog er sich etwas zurück, rollte sie auf den Rücken und zog eine Spur von feuchten Küssen von ihrem Ohr bis zum Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemds, berührte dabei Punkte, die sie sprachlos aufkeuchen ließen. Seine Hand fuhr an ihrer Seite nach oben und umfasste ihre Brust.

„Gott, Hermine", stöhnte er, als ihre Brustwarze reagierte und sie sich ihm entgegenbog.

Hermine stellte fest, dass ihr das Denken schwerfiel, ihr Körper reagierte einfach ohne sie, als sie sich aufrichtete, damit er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Als sie nun plötzlich nackt war, erstarrte sie kurz, gelähmt von dem Begehren in seinen Augen.

Seine Hände wanderten auf ihrem seidenweichen Körper auf und ab und er zog sie an sich, kämpfte mit ihrer Zunge in einer Schlacht fieberhafter Küsse, bis er seine Hand auf ihrer Mitte ruhen ließ und sanft von ihrem Schamhügel zur Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels strich, während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Es ist ok, Mine…vertrau mir…lass mich dich lieben."

Sein Mund war zu ihrer Brust gewandert, während seine Hand fortfuhr, sie sanft zu reizen. Ein gezieltes Saugen und Lecken ihrer Brust und ihre Beine öffneten sich, ihre Angst verflog mit einem atemlosen ‚oh', das Ron fast die Kontrolle verlieren ließ. Seine Finger schlüpften in sie und er fand sie fast bereit und presste sich an sie. Er versuchte, sich alles genau vorzustellen, um vorzeitige Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein, stöhnte, als sie keuchte und ihre Nägel in seine Schulter drückte. Er zog sich zurück, fuhr mit dem Finger über ihre Klitoris und drang wieder in sie ein und wieder und wieder, bis sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen heftig atmend unter ihm lag und er nicht mehr länger warten konnte.

Er brachte sich in die richtige Lage über ihr, drückte ihre Beine weiter auseinander und nahm ihren Mund in einem wilden Kuss, als er mit zwei verzweifelten Stößen in sie eindrang. Er wusste, dass es ihr wehtat, aber sie fühlte sich so gut an um ihn herum, so dass er sie mit den Armen umfing und sich langsam in ihr bewegte, dann schneller wurde, als er ihr erstes keuchendes Stöhnen vernahm, und sich schließlich wild aufbäumte und kam.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er in ihren Hals, als er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war und das weiße Rauschen in seinen Ohren aufhörte.

„Was denn?" fragte sie, heftig atmend, und drehte sich herum, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können.

„Dass ich zu früh gekommen bin – du warst noch nicht so weit."

„Nach dem, was ich gelesen habe, passiert das auch beim ersten Mal selten, Ron", belehrte sie ihn sanft.

„Warst du nah dran?" fragte er, offensichtlich voller Angst, dass er sie enttäuscht haben könnte.

„O ja…", lächelte sie, küsste ihn heftig und löschte seine Zweifel aus.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Seelenverbunden waren sie also, das hatte sie so krampfhaft vor ihm zu verbergen versucht; das Schicksal meinte es offensichtlich gut mit ihm. Sobald es ihm gefiel, musste er nur sie töten und der verräterische Snape würde auch in Vergessenheit geraten. Besser hätte es nicht sein können – außer, dass er bei Snapes Hinscheiden eigentlich gerne dabei gewesen wäre – er musste gut darüber nachdenken, das alles musste gut inszeniert werden.

Während er sie heftig zitternd auf dem moosigen Boden liegen ließ, zauberte er einen Kelch Elfenwein herbei und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen und alles überlegen, als ein ganz bestimmtes ‚plop' ihn in Abwehrhaltung gehen ließ, den Zauberstabarm gegen den Eindringling erhoben.

Die Eindringlinge landeten in einem Knäuel am Eingang der Höhle. Draco lag auf den Knien, hatte Harrys Zauberstab mit einer schnellen Bewegung gezückt, aber Harry schlitterte ungraziös über den rutschigen Boden bis hin zur Spitze eines weichen Lederstiefels.

„Ah, Draco, mein lieber Junge. Du bist ihnen entkommen und hast mir ein Geschenk mitgebracht, wie überaus zuvorkommend von dir."

Draco entschied sich schnell, mitzuspielen, nachdem er Xanthos' Reichweite abgeschätzt und festgestellt hatte, dass er sowohl Potter als auch seine Patin töten konnte, bevor auch nur ein einziger Zauberspruch Dracos sein Ziel erreichen würde. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab und nahm die typische überhebliche Haltung der Malfoys an.

„Na ja, Potter war schon immer ein leichtgläubiger Trottel. Du scheinst dich amüsiert zu haben."

Er grinste und deutete auf Ellen, hustete, um die aufsteigende Übelkeit, die ihn bei ihrem Anblick überkam, zu verbergen. „Hast du sie schon erledigt?"

„Nein…ich brauche sie noch, aber im Moment ist sie ausreichend ruhig gestellt…unsere Feinde sind immer so eingeschränkt durch ihr Gewissen…sie sind viel zu vorhersehbar."

Mit einer fast wortlosen Geste fesselte er Harry, so dass dieser Rücken an Rücken mit Ellen saß und grinste, als Harry schauderte bei dem elenden Schmerzenslaut, den Ellen ausstieß, als sie nach vorne fiel und Harry dazu zwang sich mit ihr auf die Seite zu rollen, was bei ihr wiederum einen weiteren herzzerreißenden Schrei auslöste.

Xanthos interessierte sich nicht dafür, dass Harry versuchte, die halb bewusstlose Ellen zu beruhigen; seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zuckte, als habe er sich verbrannt und er wirbelte auf der Stelle herum, um zum Höhleneingang zu sehen, der angefangen hatte zu leuchten. Draco nutzte den Moment, in dem Xanthos abgelenkt war, um Augenkontakt zu Harry aufzunehmen und ihn in die Täuschung einzuweihen…aber die Sekunde des Zögerns kam ihn teuer zu stehen. Sein hastig ausgesprochenes ‚Septumsempra' verfehlte Xanthos um wenige Millimeter, als dieser, misstrauisch und unsicher darüber, warum der Alarm der Höhle ausgelöst worden war, ein instinktives ‚Expelliarmus' auf seinen Neffen schleuderte.

Harrys Zauberstab landete am Höhleneingang und Xanthos eilte sofort zu Draco, trat ihn, so dass er zu Boden fiel und stellte sich drohend vor ihn.

„Blutsverräter!" spuckte er ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entgegen.

„Hier geht es nicht um Blut, du verdammtes Ungeheuer", brüllte Draco und wischte sich angeekelt den Speichel vom Gesicht.

Einen Moment lang blickte Xanthos ratlos drein, dann kicherte er, seine Augenbrauen ungläubig hochgezogen.

„Deswegen?... Du verrätst mich wegen einem dämlichen Fick?"

Voller Hass versuchte Draco sich aus seiner unvorteilhaften Position auf ihn zu stürzen und Xanthos wich ihm problemlos aus, duckte sich, stieß ihm einen wohlgezielten Ellbogen ins linke Auge und trat ihm dann in die Seite, als er stürzte und sein Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckte.

„Bleib liegen… du dummer, verräterischer Wichser", schrie er und sah kurz zum Eingang, der jetzt in blendender Intensität leuchtete.

Draco grinste trotz seiner Schmerzen.

„Es ist vorbei. Die Auroren haben einen Weg hinein gefunden und bei Sonnenuntergang bist du bei den Dementoren."

Xanthos erstarrte, biss sich auf die Lippen, als er merkte, dass ihm wenig Möglichkeiten blieben.

„Wenn ich schon sterben muss, habe ich das Verlangen, euch alle mit mir zu nehmen… und zu meiner großen Freude, den größten Verräter meines Herrn ebenfalls… Severus Snape. Wenn ich den Dunklen Lord treffen sollte, wird er mich bis in alle Ewigkeit willkommen heißen als seinen treusten Rächer."

Er schleuderte einen unbekannten dunklen Fluch in Richtung Eingang und fasste dann in seine Tasche, zog Fasern einer vertrauten grünen Pflanze heraus und schob sie sich in den Mund.

„Dianthuskraut… Lieber Himmel, er wird uns ertränken, Draco", brüllte Harry und versuchte mit aller Macht, seinen Zauberstab herbei zu ordern, aber dieser wackelte nur leicht.

Draco schaffte es auf die Füße und rannte zu dem unbeeindruckt lächelnden Xanthos. Er erreichte ihn gerade als die mächtige Welle, die er herbeigezaubert hatte, gegen die Klippe krachte und der Aufprall Harrys Zauberstab in die Luft wirbelte. Das Salzwasser rauschte mit ungeahnter Kraft in die Höhle, riss Draco und Xanthos von den Füßen. Harry handelte instinktiv und schnappte blindlings nach seinem Zauberstab – er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Zauber funktionieren würde – als das Wasser über sie hereinbrach und ihn und die immer noch gefesselte Ellen wie Puppen durch die Höhle warf und sie anhob, als der Wasserspiegel stieg. Währenddessen war sich Harry erschrocken bewusst, dass er seinen geplanten Kopfblasenzauber nur halb geschafft hatte. Er trieb dahin wie ein mutierter Astronaut, wobei die Blase nur seinen Kopf umhüllte. Ellen hingegen hing leblos nach vorne, nur Xanthos' Fesseln hielten sie an Harry. Verzweifelt trat Harry Wasser und hielt ihren Kopf hoch, während er versuchte, sie aufzuwecken, und es dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit, bis das Wasser so weit zurück gegangen war, dass er sie ohne Probleme befreien konnte.

Sobald seine Füße den Höhlenboden berührten, schob er sich zu dem erhöhten Teil der Höhle mit den Tischen, wo das jetzt schnell zurückweichende Wasser ihren Körper ablegte. Die drei Auroren erschienen hinter ihm und beobachteten leicht verwirrt, wie er anfing, Wiederbelebungsversuche nach Muggelart zu machen, bevor sie ihn von ihr wegzogen und ihn einer wegführte, während sie anderen seine Arbeit mit einer Serie von Zaubersprüchen fortsetzten, die Harry nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Sein Auror vollführte einen Trocknungszauber, aber dennoch hörte das heftige Zittern, das Harrys Körper attackierte, nicht auf. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste, als die Zaubersprüche aufhörten und bleierne Stille sie umfing. Er trat langsam und vorsichtig zu Ellen, dankbar dafür, dass sie sie wenigstens mit einer der getrockneten Samtüberwürfe bedeckt hatten.

„Bitte, versuchen Sie es noch einmal…noch ein Versuch, bitte", flehte er.

Die Auroren sahen sich wortlos an, gaben Harry unzweifelhaft zu verstehen, dass sie sie für tot hielten.

„Wir waren zu spät", stellte der älteste fest, die Augen voller Mitleid.

„Bitte!" zischte Harry.

Wieder ein stummer Blick und sie beschlossen, noch einmal alles zu geben. Wenn es für Harry Potter so wichtig war, Severus Snapes Frau zu retten, dann sollte es eben sein…jeder fühlte, dass sie tief in seiner Schuld standen.

Harry sah mit angehaltenem Atem zu, wie ein Zauber nach dem anderen auf sie einwirkte, ohne Gegenwehr und ohne positive Reaktion. Er konnte ihre Enttäuschung fühlen und wusste, dass sie kurz davor waren, aufzugeben…und dann hustete sie…nur ein ganz kleines Hüsteln zuerst, aber die Auroren waren sofort bei ihr, machten ihr Mut, halfen ihr, und über Harrys erschöpftes Gesicht breitete sich ungehindert ein riesiges Grinsen.

________________________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape war für tot erklärt worden, der Gerichtssaal war in ehrerbietendes Schweigen gefallen und die letzten der grässlichen Schaulustigen hatte man von der Galerie vertrieben und ihre Kameras konfisziert.

Kingsley zupfte sich in tiefster Fassungslosigkeit am Kinn und setzte sich mit sorgenvollem Kopfschütteln auf Snapes Stuhl.

„Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass Xanthos Malfoy zwei weitere Opfer auf seine Liste setzen kann. Holt mir den neusten Bericht, ich will, dass diese Missgeburt gefasst wird."

Margot trat zu ihm. Als Inbegriff der Organisation hatte sie die Bitte vorhergesehen und gab ihm nun den letzten Aurorenbericht.

„Sir, jemand sollte die Verwandten informieren."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus welche hatte und Minerva werde ich es selbst sagen."

„Ich glaube, sie wird etwas enttäuscht sein, dass ich noch am Leben bin, wenn du das tust", kam es mit unnachahmlicher Trockenheit von Severus Snape.

Der Raum explodierte vor erstauntem Luftholen und später vor Begeisterungsschreien, und als Kingsley ihm zitternd auf die Beine half, sah Severus sich spöttisch um, als frage er sich, wer die vielen versammelten Blödmänner eigentlich waren.

„Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab, Kleider und diese Akte."

„Severus, sei vernünftig… du warst tot, in Merlins Namen. Du musst dich ausruhen."

„Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass ich ein freier Mann bin. Was ich brauche…Herr Minister…sind mein Zauberstab, Kleider und den Aufenthaltsort meiner Frau."

Kingsley schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und drehte sich zu Margot um, bat sie, die Wünsche zu erfüllen, nur festzustellen, dass sie kam und die Gegenstände bereits dabeihatte.

Severus nickte kurz zum Dank, griff sich den angebotenen Zauberstab, säuberte sich schnell und zog sich seine typischen, gutgeschneiderten schwarzen Sachen an.

„Die Auroren werden Ihnen den Aufenthaltsort auf dem Weg zur Apparierstelle mitteilen", instruierte ihn Margot ungeachtet seines ungeduldigen Stirnrunzelns. Ein weiteres kurzes Nicken ging an Kingsley und Severus Snape rauschte aus dem Raum, die Gruppe der Anwesenden teilte sich vor ihm und sah ihm nach wie vom Donner gerührt.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen lag auf der Seite, schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, der Schmerzen Herr zu werden. Einer der Männer, die ihr geholfen hatten, war kurz zuvor mit einer Heilflüssigkeit zurückgekommen und hatte sie dazu gebracht, diese mit Harry Hilfe zu trinken. Gott sei Dank, jetzt begann sie zu wirken und die beißenden Schmerzen auf ihrer Haut waren fast erträglich. Sie war immer wieder bewusstlos geworden und hatte nur Geprächsfetzen aufgeschnappt, ihr Gehirn war zu gepeinigt, um etwas anderes als ihre bloße Existenz wahrzunehmen… zu instabil für den Transport…warten auf die Heiler… Ministerium…St. Mungo.

Harry konnte sie Warterei nicht mehr aushalten, sie sah immer noch aus, als könne sie jeden Moment einen Rückfall erleiden, er wollte, dass sie in Sicherheit war und wollte, nach einem weiteren Beinahe-Tod, unbedingt zurück in Ginnys Arme.

„Wo zum Teufel ist der Heiler, das dauert eine Ewigkeit."

„Sollte jeden Moment hier sein", tönten die anderen einstimmig.

Der Knall des Apparierens ließ ihn jedoch erschreckt zusammenfahren und er war noch mehr verwundert, als er Severus Snape kommen sah, mit mehr offensichtlicher Besorgnis, als er je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Der Auror, der ihn begleitete, bedeutete, dass alles in Ordnung sei und die anderen senkten ihre gezückten Zauberstäbe.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert, Potter?" fragte Snape, während er sich neben sie kniete. Er warf einen ersten Blick auf ihr verwüstetes schönes Gesicht und die üblen Blutergüsse und roten Striemen, die ihre nackten Arme bedeckten und konnte sein Erschrecken kaum verbergen.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Als wir hier ankamen, sah es aus, als habe er sie ausgepeitscht und geschlagen. Ich…eh…glaube, er hat sie mit Salz gefoltert…es war überall auf dem Boden. Dann hat er versucht, uns zu ertränken und wir dachten, sie sei tot."

Ellens Augenlieder öffneten sich zaghaft.

„Severus…" brachte sie mühsam heraus, ihre ausgetrocknete Stimme brach fast auf jeder Silbe.

Abrupt stand er auf, sprach einen unbekannten Zauber, der sie wieder einschlafen ließ und hob sie dann auf seine Arme, drehte sich leichtfüßig um und strebte dem Apparierplatz am Eingang zu.

Die Auroren verstellten ihm den Weg.

„Sie werden sie umbringen, ihr Zustand ist nicht stabil genug. Warten Sie auf den Heiler und wir begleiten Sie nach St. Mungo."

„Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg. Glauben Sie, ich wüsste nicht, was das Beste für meine Frau ist? Mein Leben hängt davon ab, dass sie lebt…Sie Blödmann. Wir gehen jetzt und Sie sagen ihrem Heiler, dass er zu Snape Manor apparieren soll als hinge sein Leben davon ab, denn wenn sie stirbt…wird es das. Jetzt bewegen Sie sich…ich und nur ich allein kümmere mich um meine Frau, ist das klar?"

Die Auroren gaben nach, nicht zuletzt wegen Harrys widerwilligen Seufzer ‚lasst ihn einfach gehen…' und traten zur Seite. Snape drückte seine Frau grimmig an sich, fand die richtige Stelle und apparierte schnell von dannen.


	22. Chapter 22

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 22**

„Alles ist gut, Junge, mach schön langsam."

Draco Malfoy kam abrupt zu sich und versuchte sofort, Abstand zu gewinnen zu den Männern in neonfarbenen Anzügen, die ihn umringten.

„Hey, langsam haben wir gesagt, Jungchen."

Der größte Mann packte ihn mit einer Riesenpranke an der Schulter und schubste ihn zurück auf das Bootsdeck.

„Wer sind Sie? Wo bin ich? Wohin bringen Sie mich?" stammelte er aufgeregt und zog die Decke, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, dichter um seinen nassen, eiskalten Körper.

Die Männer lachten in herzlicher, dröhnender Übereinstimmung, die Draco nur noch mehr zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wir sind die Küstenwache, wir haben dich gerettet, du nasse Ratte – und so eine Landratte wie du ist an Land am besten aufgehoben, also beruhige dich, wir sind in Nullkommanichts im Hafen."

Die Männer kehrten zu ihren verschiedenen Arbeiten an Deck zurück. Draco beobachtete sie misstrauisch, er hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was sie gesagt hatten und nahm an, dass es sich um Muggel handelte, da er keine Zauberstäbe sehen konnte und ihr Aufzug richtiggehend bizarr war. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wie er hierhergekommen war. Ihm fiel ein, wie er sich Xanthos gegriffen und sich wie eine Klette an ihn geklammert hatte, als die Welle auftraf. Sie waren gnadenlos herumgewirbelt, gegen Felsen geworfen worden und an Wänden vorbeigeschrammt, während Xanthos' Dianthuskrautverwandlung zu wirken begann, und als sie zur Ruhe gekommen waren, erwartete Draco, dass er sich losreißen, davonschwimmen und ihn ertrinken lassen würde. Glücklicherweise war er offenbar härter als angenommen gegen einen Felsen geprallt, sein Kopf war ziemlich zerschlagen und sein Körper schlapp – tot, wie Draco hoffte, zumindest aber bewusstlos. Mit brennenden Lungen ließ Draco sich mit Xanthos' Körper auf den flachen Meeresboden sinken, während er verzweifelt dessen Jackentaschen durchsuchte. In letzter Minute fand er den Rest des Dianthuskrauts und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Danach war alles verschwommen, er war ohnmächtig geworden und erst auf dem Bootsdeck wieder aufgewacht.

„Wo haben Sie mich gefunden?" rief er dem nächsten Matrosen zu.

Der Mann zeigte auf eine Ansammlung einsamer Felsen, die gerade in der Ferne verschwanden.

„Nixenstein. Du hingst über den Felsen und sahst nicht besonders gut aus. Hässlichste Nixe, die man sich vorstellen kann, meiner Meinung nach", fügte er lachend hinzu und fuhr fort, ein Tau aufzurollen.

„Nee – er war nicht die hässlichste", rief sein Kollege aus der Kabine. „Angus von Skipper 2 hat gerade Nachricht gegeben – wie' s aussieht, haben sie einen regelrechten Kotzbrocken von Nixe aufgefischt, so richtig im Netz wie ein Delphin mit Thunfisch. Angezogen wie unser Typ hier, aber mit einem Kopf, der aussieht wie durch die Mangel gedreht. Was ist passiert, ist euer Boot in dieser Monsterwelle untergegangen? Gibt es noch andere, nach denen wir suchen sollten?"

Draco strengte sein benebeltes Gehirn an, suchte nach einer plausiblen Lüge. Warum hatte er in Muggelkunde nicht besser aufgepasst? Er fühlte im Moment überhaupt nichts von einer magischen Scheißüberlegenheit.

„Boot…eh…ja…wir hatten ein…Boot. Wir waren zu viert, noch einer in meinem Alter und eine etwas ältere Frau. Sie wurde verletzt…als das Boot sank…Ich meine…dieser Delphinmann, den das andere Boot herausgefischt hat…lebte er noch?"

Der Mann mit der Riesenpranke trat zu den anderen und gab die Frage an die Kabine weiter, und der Mann, der der Kapitän zu sein schien, kam heraus, nachdem er einige Minuten in das Funkgerät gesprochen hatte.

„Keine Angst, junger Mann. Er ist in guten Händen. Er ist ein bisschen verbeult, aber sie transportieren ihn mit dem Hubschrauber zu den Neurospezialisten nach Plymouth. Ihr habt beide großes Glück gehabt, dass ihr noch am Leben seid."

Draco heuchelte Zustimmung und stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus, während er sich aufsetzte und den Kopf zwischen den Knien hängen ließ. Hätte es noch schlimmer kommen können? Nicht nur, dass Xanthos am Leben war, jetzt wurde er auch noch ausgerechnet zu den nichtsahnenden Muggeln gebracht. Er blickte zur Küste, die jetzt in der Ferne erschien und wünschte, das kleine Boot würde schneller fahren. Er musste eine Warnung losschicken, aber ohne Zauberstab und ohne Kenntnis darüber, wo er sich befand, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„_Jetzt tut's dir leid, was?" murmelte Ron, den Blick auf den unregelmäßig geformten Wasserfleck an der Decke gerichtet._

„_Nein", antwortete Hermine ehrlich._

„_Warum bist du dann so angespannt?"_

„_Ich nehme an, ich bin ein bisschen nervös, dass dein Vater Lunte riecht und nach uns sehen will und, um ehrlich zu sein, …ich bin wund und klebrig."_

_Ron verrenkte sich, um sie ansehen zu können, sie lag unter seinem Arm, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter._

„_Tut mir leid."_

„_Hör auf zu sagen, dass es dir leid tut, Ron."_

„_Wie? Ich versuche mitfühlend zu sein."_

„_Na ja, es hörte sich an, als würdest du dich entschuldigen."_

„_Hab ich auch."_

„_Wofür denn?" schnappte sie und zog sich auf seine Brust hoch, um ihn besser ansehen zu können._

„_Dafür, dass ich dich wund gemacht habe – natürlich."_

„_Das tut dir also leid?"_

„_Ja…nein…hör auf, mir die Worte im Mund umzudrehen", fauchte er und zog sich ans Kopfteil des Betts zurück._

„_Dann hör auf, dich für die unvermeidlichen Folgen von Reibung zu entschuldigen."_

_Ron betrachtete ihr ernstes Gesicht und brach in Lachen aus._

„_Aus welchem verdammten Lehrbuch hast du das denn?"_

_Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht, ihr Haar breitete sich über seine Brust aus. „Tut mir leid."_

„_Was, zum Teufel?" gluckste Ron._

„_Dass es so intellektuell klingt. Ich meine, das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass es nicht auch dieses Element gibt, aber hauptsächlich ist es vermutlich körperlich und gefühlsmäßig. Na ja, zumindest für die meisten Frauen, aber was die Mehrzahl der Männer betrifft, möchte ich jetzt keine Theorie aufstellen. Könnte ich natürlich. Meine Theorie wäre, dass es für die meisten Männer hauptsächlich körperlich ist, aber das scheint mir kurzsichtig und stereotyp zu sein…"_

„_Hermine."_

„_Eh?"_

„_Halt die Klappe."_

_Hermine tat ihr bestes, um auszusehen, als habe er sie vor den Kopf gestoßen und war gerade dabei, ihm eine wütende Antwort zu geben, als er sie kurzerhand zur Seite stieß._

„_Nein…sei still…schschschsch….scheiße, ich glaube, Dad ist zu Hause!"_

Hermine dachte über den Tag nach. Hatte sie einen kapitalen Fehler gemacht? Sie saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen in einem Schaukelstuhl neben dem Herd im Fuchsbau und war des endlosen Geredes über Snape und Malfoy müde. Die Küche war voll, alle waren sicher wieder zu Hause, sogar Minerva McGonagall war ruhiggestellt und es ging ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut, und Harry hatte die Geschichte von der Höhle mindestens ein Dutzend Mal einem Dutzend verschiedener Leute erzählt. Ron war mittendrin, völlig eingenommen von dem Drama und den Spekulationen und hatte sie kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, seit sein Vater durch die Tür gebrüllt hatte, welch verdammtes Glück er habe, dass er und nicht seine Mutter nach ihnen sehen wollte. hatte Hermine eine Minute Zeit gelassen, sich anzuziehen und sie dann in ihr Schlafzimmer geleitet. Ron hatte währenddessen kein Wort gesagt, sie kaum angesehen, und im Moment wünschte sie sich, sie wäre irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst schäbig, weil sie aufgrund ihrer eigenen Probleme nicht mehr Freude über Snapes Freispruch oder Besorgnis über den Aufenthaltsort beider Malfoys aufbringen konnte, und schließlich richtete sie sich auf, gähnte dramatisch und sagte, dass sie ins Bett gehen wolle.

„Hey, es ist früh, Hermine. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, wenn wir herausfinden wollen, wohin Snape Ellen gebracht hat. Der Heiler und die Auroren waren wenig begeistert, als sie merkten, dass es Snape Manor nicht gibt. Sie haben gedroht, ihn wegen Irreführung der Staatsgewalt anzuzeigen."

„Ach, sei doch nicht so lächerlich dramatisch, Harry!" brauste Hermine auf und alle im Zimmer wurden still und sahen zu ihr hin. „Er will einfach nicht gefunden werden. Er traut keinem, und warum sollte er auch, nachdem der letzte Zauberer, dem er Ellen anvertraut hat, sich als Soziopath entpuppt hat."

Harry stand auf und stützte die Hände auf den Tisch, nach diesem Tag war er nicht in der Stimmung, sich Vorträge halten zu lassen. „Weil, Hermine, sie im Krankenhaus sein sollte, sie ist wirklich krank und diesmal wird seine misstrauische Sturheit dafür sorgen, dass sie beide sterben."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Dennoch solltest du nicht immer nur das schlimmste denken von dem Mann, den du andauernd unterschätzt hast."

Ein einzelner Wassertropfen klatschte übermäßig laut aus dem Wasserhahn in das Spülbecken.

„Mensch, Hermine…das war jetzt nicht angebracht", brach es Ron heraus.

„Doch, das war es, Ronald. Du hättest euch mal zuhören sollen, wie ihr ihn alle so vorschnell verurteilt. Lernt ihr es denn nie? Habt ihr euch nicht mal gedacht, einfach nur mal gedacht, dass er das nicht wegen seines sturen, übermäßigen Selbstbewusstseins gemacht hat, sondern, weil er sich wirklich um sie kümmern kann; dass er wirklich glaubt, seine Hilfe sei die bessere Lösung für sie?"

„Ist ja klar, dass du so denkst, Mine", verkündete Ron selbstzufrieden.

Hermine blieb fast die Luft weg, als sie Ron völlig fassungslos anstarrte. Nach allem, was sie gesagt, allem, was sie getan hatte, glaubte er ihr immer noch nicht. Sie stürmte durch die Küche, schnappte sich den Topf mit dem Flohpulver, schüttelte Molly ab, die darauf bestand, dass sie sich beruhigen solle, und trat wütend in den Kamin.

„Ja, ich bin eifersüchtig auf Ellen. Welche Frau wollte nicht hoffen, dass sie die Art von Mann hätte, der sich für sie einsetzt, Hohn und Spott für sie erträgt, sein Leben für sie riskiert…sie hat so ein verdammtes Glück; ich hingegen weiß, dass es niemanden gibt, der so für mich empfindet."

Ron ununterbrochen anstarrend, wischte sie die Zornestränen weg, warf das Pulver in den Kamin und verschwand.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Er war direkt in den Garten appariert. Er war fast noch genau so, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, die Hausverwalter, die sich für ihn um den Besitz kümmerten, schienen wirklich das Geld wert zu sein, das er ihnen seit Jahren monatlich überwies. Sie hatten den Apparierplatz, eine dicht beschattete Laube aus Rankgittern, sauber beschnitten, wie er dankbar bemerkte, als er Ellen vorsichtig zur Hintertür trug. Er verlagerte seinen Griff, so dass er, wenn auch mühsam, seinen Zauberstab betätigen konnte, löste die komplexen Schutzzauber auf und bugsierte sich und Ellen durch die schmale Tür, peinlich bemüht, sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen oder sie aufzuwecken.

Er zwängte sich durch den ebenfalls engen Flur und über die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer, legte sie sanft auf der blauen, altertümlichen Bettdecke ab und öffnete die Fensterläden gerade so weit, dass genug Licht für seine Arbeit einfiel. Ein einfacher Diagnosezauber bestätigte, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er sie noch retten wollte. Ihr Zustand war ernster, als es selbst die bösartigen Schläge rechtfertigten und seine Kenntnisse in Heilkunde waren zwar ganz gut, aber doch begrenzt. Nächte, in denen er dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert gewesen war, hatten seine Fertigkeiten in der Diagnose und im Umgang mit den Folgen recht gut geschult. Er stellte sicher, dass sie zwar bewusstlos, aber ansonsten stabil war und erlaubte sich ein kleines Bisschen Selbstzweifel, als er sich neben sie setzte und sie aus dem Samtüberwurf befreite, wobei er innerlich zusammenzuckte, wenn der Stoff wieder einmal an ihren Wunden haften blieb. Er hatte die Raumtemperatur so hoch gezaubert, dass es ihr trotz ihrer Nacktheit angenehm sein musste und fühlte nun vorsichtig ihre Arme und Beine, hob sie hoch und legte sie sanft wieder ab, machte so eine vollständige Bestandsaufnahme von den Verletzungen. Dabei hatte er schnell das Gefühl, dass es ihm an Respekt fehlte, wie er sie so grotesk verletzt und nackt sah, deshalb zauberte er ein Laken herbei und ließ es Millimeter über ihrem geschundenen Körper schweben. Und er dankte Merlin, dass sie keine Schmerzen fühlte.

Er kümmerte sich um sie, so gut es ging, während er immer wieder zwischen den Schlafzimmer und dem Raum im Keller, wo er die benötigten Tränke und Salben herstellte, hin-und her apparierte. Er redete mit ihr, seine Stimme leise, ruhig und sicher, warnte sie, wenn er sie bewegen musste und erklärte ihr, warum er bestimmte Zaubersprüche und Tränke benutzte. Es war kein sinnloses Gebrabbel, er wusste, es würde sie beruhigen, wenn sie wusste und verstand, was mit ihr geschah, und er vermutete, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit teilweise ein psychologischer Rückzug war. Sie war traumatisiert, er hatte das Ausmaß des Schreckens selbst gespürt und wusste, dass einfache Zaubersprüche und Tränke sie nicht würden zurückholen können. Er war nicht der Mann, der die herablassende Dummheit sogenannter tröstlicher Worte ertragen konnte, und, weil er annahm, dass es seiner Frau ebenso ging, beschränkte er sich darauf, ihr die Tatsachen mitzuteilen und hoffte, es würde genügen.

Am späten Abend hatte er alle Tränke gebraut und verabreicht. Ellen zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Aufwachen, aber die Diagnosezauber meldeten stetige körperliche Besserung.

Er hob ihre Hand an und untersuchte ihren Arm. Die Striemen waren immer noch rot und sahen entzündet aus, die Hautoberfläche wirkte gealtert und papierdünn, die geringste Bewegung verursachte ein Netzwerk hauchdünner Risse. Er musste noch eine letzte Salbe auftragen, vermutete, dass der hohe Anteil von Salz auf der Haut die Effektivität der Zaubersprüche und Tränke minderte. Unglücklicherweise war es das beste, in der verdünnten Salbe zu baden und er hatte gehofft, dass sie dazu wach sein würde und in der Lage wäre, mitzuhelfen, aber wie es aussah, musste er seine Pläne ändern.

Müde, aber zielsicher stand er auf, öffnete die Tür zum angrenzenden Badezimmer so weit wie möglich und betrachtete nachdenklich die victorianische Badewanne. Ein paar geschickte Zaubersprüche später stand sie neben dem Bett, unterhalb des Fensters. Er zauberte Wasser herbei und erhitzte es auf eine angenehme Temperatur, löste dann die Salbe darin auf, machte sich mit einem Zauberspruch wasserabweisend, zog sich aus und legte sich vorsichtig in die Wanne. Dann zog er das Laken zur Seite, ließ Ellen hochschweben, drehte sie vorsichtig herum, bis sie über ihm hing, und ließ sie dann sanft in das Wasser herunter, nahm ihren Kopf, so dass er an seiner Brust zu liegen kam. Die ganze Zeit über informierte er sie über das, was er tat, in dem gleichbleibenden, sicheren Tonfall.

Sofort begann die Salbe zu wirken. Eine dickflüssige Schicht bildete sich an der Wasseroberfläche und schien das überflüssige Salz aus ihrer Haut zu ziehen und zu absorbieren, bis sich eine harte Schale bildete, die Snape entfernte. Er fügte neues Wasser und neue Salbe hinzu, goss mit der Hand das heilende Wasser über ihren Nacken, ihr Gesicht und ihren Kopf, bis die Oberflächenschicht nicht mehr hart wurde und er sicher war, dass alles Salz entfernt war. Erneut sprach er die Heilzauber und fügte dem Bad Diptamessenz hinzu, wobei er leise lächelte, teils aus Zufriedenheit mit sich und seinen Heilkünsten, teils aus Erleichterung, als die Striemen blasser wurden und ihre weiche, glatte Haut wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Er wünschte sich, sie wäre bei Bewusstsein, er genoss es, Wasser über ihre schnell heilende Haut zu gießen und drückte sie dichter an sich, wohl wissend, dass es ihr nicht mehr weh tat.

„Komm zu mir zurück, Ellen", murmelte er geistesabwesend in ihr Ohr und entspannte sich in der Wärme des Wassers und dem Gefühl von ihr in seinen Armen, nun weitgehend überzeugt davon, dass ihr Körper noch die Fähigkeit besaß, zu heilen.

Er schloss die Augen und lockerte sich etwas, ließ ihren Körper im Wasser treiben. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wie er ihr am besten zurück ins Bett helfen könnte, öffnete er die Augen und was er sah, war das beeindruckendste, was er seit Jahren wahrgenommen hatte. Ellen trieb in seinen Armen, die langen Haare ausgebreitet, die Brüste ragten über das Wasser hinaus, die Brustwarzen hart und aufgerichtet durch die kältere Luft. Ihre Haut war stellenweise noch fleckig, hatte aber wieder genug Feuchtigkeit und schimmerte. Sie hatte lange Beine und war durchtrainiert, aber gleichzeitig ausgesprochen weiblich. Severus musste sich sehr zurückhalten und sich daran erinnern, wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen war, während seine Augen voll ungetrübten Genusses über den Körper seiner Frau glitten.

Er zog sie wieder zu sich herunter, hielt sie mit den Beinen fest und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille – ein letzter Augenblick der Nähe und ein keuscher Kuss auf ihre Schläfe, bevor er sie hochschweben ließ, sie abtrocknete und wieder sicher auf dem Bett ablegte. Er stellte den Normalzustand des Zimmers wieder her, trocknete sich dann ab und zog sich ein Nachthemd an, bevor er das überflüssige Laken in ein Nachthemd für sie verwandelte. Anschließend hob er sie in seine Arme, brachte das Bettzeug in Ordnung und legte sie hin. Er rutschte neben sie zwischen die angenehm kühlen Laken und breitete die Decke über ihre Körper aus. Dabei drehte er sich zu ihr, aber ihre Haare waren im Weg. Er schob die störende Mähne zur Seite und legte sich neben sie. Gerne hätte er sie berührt, allein der Gedanke daran, wie dies auf sie wirken würde, sollte sie aufwachen, ließ ihn seinen Arm in einem Kompromiss neben den ihren legen.

Er dachte über den nächsten Schritt nach. Körperlich schien sie geheilt zu sein und stabil, aber sie war noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Ohne Zweifel hatte Malfoy seine hanebüchenen Legilimentiktechniken bei ihr angewandt, was, wenn sie Schaden davongetragen hatte? Was auch immer es war, er konnte jetzt nichts tun. Nun, da er sein Leben unerwarteterweise zurückbekommen hatte, wollte er auch seine Frau zurück, seine lebendige, leidenschaftliche Frau, die er, so zögerlich er dies auch zugab und so lächerlich das auch für ihn klang, lieb gewonnen hatte. Am Morgen würde er Hilfe für sie holen, aber im Moment war sie sicher und es ging ihr soweit gut und alles, was er wollte, war neben ihr zu schlafen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermine war stundenlang durch die Gegend appariert um sicher zu gehen, dass man ihr nicht folgte. Jetzt, wo ihr Ärger abgeklungen war, fand sie eine ungestörte Ecke in St. Mungo und massierte sich die Augen, bevor sie sich auf der Besuchertoilette frisch machte und zu Professor McGonagalls Zimmer ging. Der diensttuende Auror unterzog sie einiger Zauber, die Dunkle Magie aufspüren sollten und befragte sie intensiv über den Zweck ihres Besuchs in diesen frühen Morgenstunden. Hermine konnte alle seine Fragen zufriedenstellend beantworten und so ließ er sie nach nur kurzem Zögern ein.

Hermine hatte erwartet, die Lehrerin schlafend vorzufinden und sich darauf eingestellt, eine Weile an ihrem Bett zu sitzen und dann nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren; falls die Weasleys sie gesucht hatten, waren sie bestimmt bis dahin wieder nach Hause gegangen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie nicht früher gekommen war, nur um ihrer anderen, dummen Neigung nachzugehen, was sie den ganzen Tag ans Haus gefesselt hatte.

Sie schlüpfte mucksmäuschenstill in den Besucherstuhl und erschrak, als die Lehrerin ruckartig den Kopf zu ihr drehte und fragte:

„Was ist los, Hermine? Ist es wegen Elena, haben sie sie gefunden? Keiner sagt mir verdammt noch mal irgendetwas…sie denken, ich wäre aus Glas. "

Hermine wandte sich zum Gehen und schaute entschuldigend auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, Sie brauchen Ruhe. Ich wollte Sie nicht stören, ich wollte Sie nur nicht so alleine hier lassen."

„Hermine Jane Granger, setzen Sie sich."

Hermine fiel auf ihren Stuhl zurück wie ein Stein und starrte ihre vermeintlich schwerverletzte Lehrerin in echtem Schrecken an.

„Na also, so ist es besser. Nun, Miss Granger, ich musste alle möglichen Untersuchungen über mich ergehen lassen und die Überheblichkeit des Personals ertragen und ich bin jetzt soweit, dass ich die nächste Medihexe, die mich ‚meine Liebe' nennt, verhexe. Den ganzen Tag haben sie mir nichts gesagt und ich muss wissen, was mit meiner Tochter passiert ist. Wenn Sie es also wissen, Hermine, bitte ich Sie, sagen Sie es mir."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das zusteht, Professor."

„Hermine…es ist viel, viel schlimmer, nichts zu wissen."

„Xanthos Malfoy hat sie entführt. Draco und Harry haben sie gefunden, aber Malfoy hat versucht, sie alle zu ertränken. Sie wäre fast ertrunken…es tut mir so leid. Harry wartete mit den Auroren auf den Heiler, als Professor Snape hereingerauscht kam und mit ihr fortappartierte."

„Fangen Sie von vorne an und erzählen Sie mir alles, was Sie wissen…langsam."

----------------

Minerva McGonagall lehnte sich in ihre Kissen und sah mitgenommen und plötzlich sehr alt aus. Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, überzeugt davon, dass jede Minute ein Heiler hereinplatzen und ihr Vorhaltungen machen würde, weil sie die Patientin überbeansprucht hatte. Sie war in ihrer Erzählung ausführlich in die Einzelheiten gegangen und sorgte sich jetzt sehr um ihre Lehrerin.

„Soll ich eine Medihexe oder einen Heiler rufen, Sie sehen nicht sehr gut aus, Professor."

„Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich brauche nur einen Moment, um das alles zu verdauen. Zumindest ist Elena in Sicherheit, ich bin schon mal beruhigt, das zu wissen…vielen Dank, dass Sie den Mut hatten, es mir zu sagen."

„Sie glauben also, dass sie bei Professor Snape sicher ist? Alle anderen machen sich da eher Sorgen."

„Ich kenne Severus Snape seit er ein Kind war, und ja, auf meiner Liste der begehrtesten Schwiegersöhne wäre er eher am unteren Ende. Er wusste schon immer ganz genau, wie er mich zur Weißglut treiben konnte und hat es auch mit viel Vergnügen getan, wenn ich das so sagen darf, und zeitweise war er ganz schön grausam, aber er hat auch eine Charakterstärke an den Tag gelegt, wovon die meisten von uns Gryffindors nur träumen können.

Elena mag ihn jedenfalls, soviel war bemerkenswert offensichtlich…und er sie, wenn er auch glaubt, dass er das sehr gut verbirgt. Ich kann mich nun gegen diesen Schwiegersohn auflehnen, oder ich kann versuchen zu akzeptieren, dass, wenn das Schicksal sie zusammengebracht hat, ein höherer Zweck dahintersteckt.

Seine letzte Nachricht war an mich gerichtet, er hat mir gesagt, dass er sie irgendwohin in Sicherheit bringt. Sein Vater war ein unseliger Schläger, machte ihm das Leben zur Hölle und niemand weiß genau, was passiert ist, aber eines Tages brachte seine Mutter den Mut auf, ihn zu verlassen und Eileen zog in ein neues Zuhause, ein schwer geschütztes, sicheres Haus. Nur Snape, seine Mutter und Dumbledore wussten, wo es war. Er ging nach dem Tod seiner Mutter oft dahin, um sich von Voldemorts Grausamkeiten zu erholen; wenn ich mich nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigte, wurde mir nur gesagt, es gehe ihm gut und er erhole sich auf Snape Manor.

Deshalb sorge ich mich nicht um ihn. Severus Snaope wird alles für sie tun, was er kann…und wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass er letzten Endes ein Slytherin ist und es ist…sein Leben…was ebenfalls…auf dem Spiel steht."

Ihre letzten Worte waren undeutlich; sie schlief wieder ein, das Reden hatte sie offensichtlich angestrengt. Hermine bückte sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn, es schien ihr seltsamerweise angemessen, dies zu tun und ging auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Raum. Als sie den Flohkamin erreicht hatte, hatte sie ihre Meinung bezüglich ihres Ziels geändert. In den letzten Tagen hatte es genug Panik und Angst und Schrecken gegeben, da brauchte sie nicht noch welche hinzuzufügen. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen ließ sie sich von dem Flohnetzwerk zurück zum Fuchsbau bringen.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht, in der ihn jede ihrer Bewegungen aufgeweckt hatte, konnte Severus sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, etwas übersehen zu haben. Er wartete kaum das erste Licht der Dämmerung ab, bevor er zu den Toren von Hogwarts apparierte und die letzte Strecke zum Schloss im Laufschritt zurücklegte, Ellen in einen warmen Umhang gehüllt über seiner Schulter.

Als er schließlich den Krankenflügel erreichte, außer Atem und kaum noch in der Lage, ihr Gewicht zu tragen, stolperte er durch die Tür in die Arme von Neville Longbottom.

„Pr…Professor Snape?"

„Die übliche bewundernswerte Beobachtungsgabe, Longbottom", keuchte er. „Holen Sie Madam Pomfrey."

„Hier bin ich, Severus", sagte die Medihexe geschäftig, levitierte Ellen aus seinen Armen und schob ihn durch die Station zu einer privaten Kabine, wo sie Ellen geübt zwischen den gestärkten Laken deponierte und den Umhang sich selbst aufhängen ließ.

Während sie Snapes detaillierten Erklärungen nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte und etwas von ‚Amateuren' vor sich hin murmelte, stürzte sich die Medihexe in eine Folge von Diagnosezaubern, und erst als ein bestimmter Zauberspruch eine Weile brauchte, um sich zu entfalten, nahm sie sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um ihn zurechtzuweisen.

„Warum haben Sie sie nicht sofort nach St. Mungo gebracht oder direkt hierher zu mir?"

„St. Mungo ist nicht sicher und Slughorn hätte die Sachen, die ich für ihre Tränke brauchte, nicht vorrätig gehabt."

„Wir hätten eine Lösung finden können, Severus, Sie hätte die Tränke woanders vorbereiten und dann zurückkehren können."

„Ich konnte sie nicht alleine lassen."

„Seien Sie nicht lächerlich, Severus. Tatsache ist, dass ich Sie jetzt hier auch nicht brauchen kann, weil ich aufgrund der Art und Weise des Überfalls eine etwas delikate Überprüfung vornehmen muss."

„Ich gehe nicht…sie wurde nicht vergewaltigt, wenn es das ist, was Sie meinen."

„Nein, das habe ich bereits überprüft, und ich bin sicher, Sie haben das auch getan, aber es gibt ein gewisses ‚Krankheitsbild', das mit einigen Zutaten der Tränke, die sie ihr gegeben haben, reagiert und auch dafür bekannt ist, dass es in Verbindung mit bestimmten Heilzaubern einen komaähnlichen Zustand hervorruft."

Poppy wich seinem Blick aus, sie war sich seiner Fähigkeiten wohl bewusst, und beschäftigte sich damit, nicht existente Falten glattzuziehen und das Laken zu ordnen, während sich der Zauber über Ellens Oberkörper entwickelte.

„Welches ‚Krankheitsbild', Madam?" fuhr Snape sie an, voller Angst, dass er ihren Zustand entweder verschlechtert oder sie unheilbar krank gemacht hatte, oder beides.

Poppy setzte zum Sprechen an, gerade als der Diagnosezauber sein Ende erreichte und ein typischer Ball aus gelbem Licht über Ellens Bauch tanzte, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste. Madam Pomfrey merkte, dass Snape selbst schon seine Schlüsse gezogen hatte, denn seine Knie gaben nach und er sank auf das Fußende des Bettes. Sie legte ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte zaghaft.

„Ihre Frau ist schwanger, Severus."


	23. Chapter 23

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 23**

„Wie weit fortgeschritten?" fragte er, seine Augen auf Ellens schlafendes Gesicht gerichtet und sein neutraler Tonfall ein krassen Gegensatz zu der schwerwiegenden Bedeutung der Antwort.

„Dieser Zauber braucht noch eine Weile, bis er Ergebnisse liefert."

„Wie lange?"

„Ein paar Stunden."

„Sind die schädlichen Wirkungen der Zaubersprüche und Tränke reversibel?" fuhr er in demselben zurückhaltenden, neutralen Tonfall fort.

Poppy zauberte einen Stuhl herbei und stellte ihn direkt vor ihn hin, setzte sich, strich ihren Rock glatt, bevor sie versuchte, Augenkontakt zu ihm herzustellen. Seine Augen jedoch wichen nicht von Ellen.

„Die Wirkungen sind reversibel…aber…möglichweise sind sie nicht der einzige Grund für ihren Zustand. Es gibt noch ein paar weitere Tests, die ich gerne durchführen würde. Und wir müssen uns über die Ursachen ganz sicher sein, denn… die Umkehrung bewirkt höchstwahrscheinlich, dass sie das Kind verliert."

Seine Augen zuckten ganz kurz zu den ihren und er sagte lange Zeit nichts, länger, als Poppy es ertragen konnte.

„Severus, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin nicht als Idiot aufgewacht…Machen Sie Ihre Tests, wir wollen zumindest alles gründlich getan haben."

Poppy nickte und stand auf, offensichtlich darauf wartend, dass er etwas unternahm.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte er schließlich gedehnt.

„Alles wäre wesentlich einfacher und schneller für mich zu erledigen, wenn Sie nicht hier wären…Warum ruhen Die sich nicht in Ihren Räumen aus? Die Elfen waren gestern schon mit dem Herrichten fertig, in Erwartung Ihrer Rückkehr. Ich rufe Sie, sobald ich etwas weiß."

„Ich gehe nicht, Poppy, und warum um alles in der Welt sollten die Elfen glauben, ich wolle zurückkehren?"

Poppy betrachtete ihn mit offener Neugier. Sie wollte nicht wieder seinen Hohn auslösen, aber er schien wahrhaftig nicht Bescheid zu wissen.

„Sie wurden von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen, Sie erinnern sich doch?"

„Natürlich", fauchte er.

„Mit allen Rechten, Titeln und Berechtigungen…"

Snape hatte schon eine zornige Antwort auf der Zunge, als ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte aufging.

„Das heißt doch nicht etwa…das steht doch jetzt sicher Minerva zu?"

„Minerva ist jetzt viel zu sehr durch ihre kürzlich erlittenen Verletzungen mitgenommen, und auch wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, Hogwarts erkennt Sie an. Die Elfen haben schon mit der Arbeit angefangen, als die Nachricht von Ihrem Freispruch noch gar nicht bei uns eingetroffen war, und sie haben nur gesagt, dass sie bereit sein müssten…dass der Schulleiter zurückkomme."

„Ich verstehe."

„Hat man Sie nicht darüber informiert?"

„Es gab weit wichtigere Dinge", entgegnete er scharf und fügte versöhnlicher hinzu, „und ich wagte nicht, es anzunehmen."

„Ja, na gut…ich muss mich um Madam Snape kümmern. Vielleicht könnten Sie meinem Vorschlag nachkommen?"

Snape stand langsam auf, offenbar verarbeitete er noch die neuen Informationen. Poppy beobachtete ihn interessiert. Er war wirklich ein unergründlicher Mann und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, wie sie über ihn denken sollte. Wie so viele andere in der Schule hatte sie geglaubt, er habe Hogwarts verraten, und selbst jetzt, wo sie die Wahrheit kannte, zögerte sie noch. Gerade weil sie auch treu zu Minerva stand, war es doppelt schwierig, ihn sich wieder in der Rolle des Schulleiters vorzustellen.

„Es scheint, als müsse ich mich besser mit meiner gegenwärtigen Situation vertraut machen, jedoch wünsche ich nicht, dass Madam Snape alleine bleibt. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie die ganze Zeit bei ihr bleiben könnten, aber ich sehe ein, dass dies wohl nicht möglich sein wird. Haben Sie jemanden, der statt Ihrer bei ihr sitzen könnte? Es ist unklar, ob die Drohung der Todesser uns gegenüber aus der Welt geschafft wurde, und auch wenn ich glaube, dass wir hier am sichersten sind, muss ich doch die Gewissheit haben, dass derjenige, den Sie auswählen, wachsam ist. Ich bin in meinen Räumen und ich will sofort wissen, wenn Ihre Tests fertig sind und, natürlich, wenn es eine Änderung in ihrem Zustand gibt."

„Ist klar,…und Severus…ich brauche keine Anweisungen, wie ich mich am besten um Minervas Tochter kümmere."

Bei ihrer Berufsehre gepackt, stellte Poppy den Stuhl zurück und wandte sich Ellen zu. Ein gutmütig-wütender Blick forderte Severus dazu auf, sich endlich von Ellen zu verabschieden, und er rauschte aus der Kabine, brachte den Vorhang zum Flattern und die Kinnladen der anderen Patienten zum Herunterfallen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Molly Weasley saß im Schaukelstuhl neben dem Küchenherd und strickte, als Hermine aus dem Kamin trat. Hermines gesamte Sachen waren säuberlich verpackt in mehreren Taschen und einem Koffer, und sie brauchte nur einen Moment, bis sie die Bedeutung des Stapels erkannte.

„Es gibt in Hogwarts immer noch genug Arbeit für alle, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, oder du könntest die Gelegenheit nutzen und deine Eltern zurückholen", hatte Molly kühl bemerkt, das Gepäck in den Kamin levitiert und stand nun da, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt.

Hermine versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen, obwohl ihr nicht ganz klar war, was Molly zu dieser harschen Geste veranlasst haben konnte, aber diese hatte ihr einfach nur den Flohpulvertopf gereicht und sie ansonsten völlig ignoriert, das Licht ausgemacht und die Küche wortlos verlassen.

Und deshalb fand sie sich jetzt – nachdem sie den Vergessenszauber rückgängig gemacht hatte – in den Armen ihrer Mutter wieder und heulte unkontrolliert wie ein Baby, während ihr Vater in der Küche geschäftig Tee machte und den Weibern Zeit für sich gab.

„Könntest du nicht einfach alles hinter dir lassen, Liebes? Es scheint dir nichts als Kummer und Schmerzen eingebracht zu haben. Jetzt, wo du mitgeholfen hast, das Monster zu besiegen, könntest du da nicht etwas für uns tun? Bei uns bleiben, dich erholen…dir Zeit nehmen, herauszufinden, was du eigentlich willst? Wir brauchen auch eine Weile, um uns zu entscheiden, was wir tun wollen … Genießen wir doch einfach ein paar Tage lang, dass wir wieder zusammen sind… Keine Kriege, … keine Zauberer…nur Grangers. Was meinst du dazu?"

„Klingt erholsam", brachte Hermine heraus, bevor sie sich wieder in eine Tränenflut aus aufgestautem Verlust, Kummer und Verrat auflöste.

„Hermine…", fing ihre Mutter an, unsicher darüber, wie sie weitermachen sollte. „Nicht, dass es nicht genug gäbe, worüber du so traurig sein könntest, aber, nenn es Mutterinstinkt…gibt es da irgendwo einen Jungen? Ist es Ronald?"

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen. Sie drehte sich von ihrer Mutter weg, bevor sie antwortete.

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Für mich…ja."

„Warum denkst du, dass es Ron ist?"

„Wegen nichts besonderem, du warst immer sehr gut darin, dein persönliches Leben vor uns zu verbergen, aber immer, wenn wir ein paar Schnipsel davon gesehen haben, war Ron beteiligt. Wenn man den Namen eines Jungen öfter hört als die anderer, fängt man an misstrauisch zu werden. Ist es ernst?"

„Ja."

„Wie ernst?"

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will."

„Und wie denkst du darüber? Du bist noch sehr jung, was das Heiraten anbelangt."

„Das verstehst du nicht, Mum… es war keine hormongesteuerte, spontane Sache."

„Was war keine?... Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?"

Hermine begann wieder zu schluchzen, ihre zierliche Gestalt bebte. Ihre Mutter betrachtete sie mit wissender Traurigkeit und zog sie an sich, wiegte sie, wie sie es als kleines Kind immer getan hatte, strich ihr das Haar glatt und küsste sie instinktiv auf den Kopf.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du ihn heiraten willst, stimmt's?"

„Ja…", heulte Hermine in das saubere Taschentuch, das ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte.

„Ihr habt an Verhütung gedacht?"

Hermine errötete etwas, zog sich zurück und zwinkerte heftig in dem Versuch, die Tränen aufzuhalten – vergebens.

„Ja… es gibt einen Zauberspruch…alle Mädchen kennen ihn", schniefte sie. „O, Mum, ich bin so ein Idiot. Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, dass er auch nur entfernt bereit sein würde, mich zu heiraten? Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal vor seinen Eltern rechtfertigenals sie uns entdeckt haben, ich schäme mich so, fühle mich beinahe schmutzig. Du hättest Molly sehen sollen, sie war so abgestoßen von mir, sie konnte mich noch nicht einmal ansehen. Er hat mir sogar vorgeworfen, jemand anderen zu lieben."

„Professor Snape?"

„Ach du lieber Himmel, nicht auch noch du. Ist es irgendwo auf meine Stirn tätowiert?"

Jane Granger lächelte mild.

„Du redest auch viel von ihm."

„Ach je – nenn es Anschmachten, was auch immer… er ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Es ist Ron…es war immer Ron. Er hat es nur nicht gemerkt, bis zuletzt, so dachte ich jedenfalls…hoffte ich."

Hermines Mutter nahm das Gesicht ihrer Tochter und drehte es so, dass sie sie ansehen konnte. Als sie sprach, gab sie sich Mühe, jedes Wort wie eine Versicherung klingen zu lassen.

„Hermine…bitte hör mir zu und glaub mir. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest…nichts. Einige denken, es wäre von Vorteil, bis zur Hochzeit zu warten, aber sie sind heutzutage bei weitem in der Minderheit. Du und nur du allein musst dich vor deinem Gewissen rechtfertigen. Wie lange hast du auf den Mann gewartet, den du liebst? Vier Jahre? Er hat dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, du hast verhütet…so weit ich sehen kann, war deine einzige Fehlentscheidung der Ort des Geschehens."

Hermine fühlte so etwas wie ein neues Bewusstsein, als ihre Mutter sie als junge Frau akzeptierte. Die Tränen versiegten und sie lehnte sich vor und zog ihre Mutter in eine gefühlvolle Umarmung und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Danke, ich dachte, du seist wütend auf mich."

„Hermine, jahrelang waren wir krank vor Angst, dass du in Todesgefahr sein könntest. Glaub mir, wir sind überglücklich, dass du lebst und verliebt bist…auch wenn das für dich jetzt gerade schwierig ist…ich nehme an, dass du darauf aus bist, zu ihm zurückzukehren, damit ihr alles klären könnt."

Hermine seufzte tief und stand auf, um ihrem Vater zu helfen, der mit einem Tablett voll Tee und Schokoladekeksen hereinkam.

„Schokolade? O Mann, du musst dir ja große Sorgen um mich machen… ich könnte mich direkt daran gewöhnen. Ich habe es nicht eilig zurückzukehren. Ich kann eine Station des Eulennetzwerks suchen und Harry eine Nachricht schicken, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht."

Mrs. Granger musterte Hermine mit Kennermiene. Sie war wieder in Kampfstimmung, der arme Ron würde einen Mordsstreit am Hals haben.

„Harry? Und was ist mit Ron?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Weich nicht aus, Liebes, er macht sich sicher auch Sorgen."

„Es ist mir egal, was er fühlt und ehrlich gesagt, will ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Ich bin müde, wenn es euch recht ist, lege ich mich hin."

Mr. Und Mrs. Granger sahen einander an, als Hermine fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauern wird?" fragte Peter Granger, den Mund voller Schokoladekeks.

„Ein paar Stunden, vermute ich. Ich gehe und mache das andere Gästezimmer für Mr. Weasley fertig und du siehst zu, dass du alles versteckst, was scharf ist."

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Und?" fragte Draco ungeduldig. „War er dort?"

Dextra Dalrimple, das vielversprechendste junge Nachwuchstalent der Abteilung für magischen Missbrauch lehnte sich in dem Plastikschalensitz der Muggelbushaltestelle zurück und studierte eine wunderliche Anzeige für eine bestimmte Art von Warzensalbe, entschlossen ihn auf die Folter zu spannen, bevor sie sich ungnädig zu Draco umdrehte,

„Wie haben ihn um etwa 20 Minuten verpasst. Die Muggel glaubten nicht, dass er weit sein kann, weil sie eben erst sein Gesicht repariert hatten, was offenbar extrem schwierig für sie ist und extrem schmerzhaft für ihn."

„Das beweist mal wieder, wie wenig sie wissen…die Blödmänner…ich bezweifle, dass man es mit einem Cruciatus vergleichen kann, und ich habe Xanthos Minuten nach einem solchen apparieren sehen. Er könnte jetzt überall sein."

Dextra hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue, und beobachtete den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihren zwei Kollegen, die ebenfalls dem jungen Malfoy zugehört hatten. Sie entschied sich, für alle zu sprechen:

„Apparieren in halbbetäubtem Zustand?? Komm, das schreit doch direkt nach Zersplintern."

„Hören Sie auf, ihn so verdammt zu unterschätzen. Er kann das. Er mag ja ein perverser Bastard sein, aber keiner würde leugnen, dass er ein begabter Zauberer ist."

Dextra betrachtete Draco, während sie sich ihren nächsten Schritt überlegte. Ihr Team hatte früher am Tag im Hafen gewartet, als die Küstenwache eingelaufen war, und hatte bereits begonnen, an der Operation ‚kleines Erdbeben vor der Küste Cornwalls' zu arbeiten, die den magischen Ethikbruch in Bezug auf die Flutwelle bereinigen sollte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dem berühmt-berüchtigten Draco Malfoy erwartet hatte. Von den Bildern, die sie im ‚Propheten' und verschiedenen anderen Klatschzeitschriften gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass er auf eine verwöhnt-aristokratische Art und Weise attraktiv war und sie nahm an, dass er auch die entsprechende Arroganz an den Tag legte. Und so brachte sie der verwahrlost aussehende junge Mann, der zwar ein paar Jahre jünger war als sie, aber älter wirkte und absolut nicht überheblich, unangenehm aus der Fassung. Wenn er eine Rolle spielte, tat er das verdammt gut, hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht einmal vertan.

Sie hatte den Auftrag bekommen, sicherzustellen, dass die Erdbebentheorie beibehalten wurde und sollte die Erinnerung jedes, der etwas ‚Unpassendes' gesehen hatte, ‚anpassen'. Draco Malfoy war ein unerwarteter Bonus und sobald er sie über Xanthos informiert hatte, hatte sie das Ministerium kontaktiert und um neue Befehle gebeten. Es standen nicht viele Auroren zur Verfügung und nur einer konnte für sie entbehrt werden. Sie konnten es nicht riskieren, dass sich falsche Informationen ausbreiteten, während sie Draco ins Gefängnis zurückbrachten, und daher hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, zusammen zu arbeiten und die Operation ‚Erdbeben' zu beenden, bevor sie bei der Ergreifung Xanthos' und seiner und Dracos Auslieferung an das Ministerium mithelfen wollten.

Es hatte ewig gedauert, die örtlichen Behörden, Touristen, die Polizei… die Operation nahm kein Ende und sie brauchten fast zwölf Stunden, bis sie sich an die Ergreifung Xanthos' machen konnten. Draco war immer ungeduldiger geworden, hatte sie immer wieder dazu gedrängt, doch die Sache mit Xanthos zuerst anzugehen. Dextra schämte sich nachträglich, wenn sie an den herablassenden Ton dachte, in dem sie ihn darüber informiert hatte, dass kein Grund zur Eile bestehe. Die Hubschrauberbesatzung hatte ihr – bevor sie sie ‚angepasst' hatte – versichert, dass er das Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangt hatte und wenig bis gar keine Chancen hatte zu überleben.

Draco hatte Recht gehabt, ihre Vermutungen hatten sich nicht bestätigt und sie erwartete jetzt ein höhnisches ‚ich hab's euch doch gesagt', aber alles, was sie sehen konnte, war das dringende Bedürfnis zu helfen, und sie fragte sich, ob Xanthos nicht der einzige Malfoy war, den sie unterschätzt hatten.

„Am besten suchen wir jetzt den Apparierplatz und dann kann Malfoy hier die gleichen Verfolgungszauber anwenden wie gestern", schlug der Auror vor und trieb sie zur Eile.

Das auffällige Trio setzte sich in Bewegung und überquerte die Straße in Richtung eines kleinen Wäldchens. Das schien der geeignetste Ort für diskretes Apparieren zu sein. Der Auror hatte ein Auge und unter seinem Umhang auch seinen Zauberstab ständig auf Draco gerichtet, es hatte schon viel zu viele Verluste gegeben, als dass er das Risiko eingegangen wäre, ihm zu vertrauen. Infolgedessen stieß er mit einer Rentnerin zusammen, die laut „verflixte Spinner" vor sich hin brummelte, bevor sie seinen Knöchel mit ihrem Einkaufstrolley rammte.

Am Rand des Wäldchens blieb er stehen und rieb sich den schmerzenden Knöchel, deshalb stieß er erst etwas später zu den anderen, die offenbar schon den Apparierplatz gefunden hatten.

„Na los, mach schon", befahl er und stieß Draco in den Rücken.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und begann mit der Ausführung der Verfolgungszauber, während Dextra die Umgebung genauer untersuchte, entschlossen, von jetzt an gründlicher zu sein.

„Es funktioniert nicht. Die Vielsafttrankkomponente könnte inzwischen in der Wirkung nachgelassen haben."

„Diese Zaubersprüche verfolgen auch das Dunkle Mal", gab der Auror zu bedenken, „und da wir wissen, dass er vor kurzem erst hier war, spüren wir möglicherweise nur das Mal auf. Also erzähl mir keine Märchen, Söhnchen, mach weiter."

„Ich lüge nicht. Es sollte funktionieren. Schwach zwar, weil wir nur das Mal mit meinem verfolgen und dabei noch die Sprüche benutzen, aber ich hätte wenigstens eine Richtung spüren müssen."

„Was, wenn er sein Dunkles Mal nicht mehr hätte?" rief Dextra hinter ihnen.

„Dann wäre es unmöglich", antwortete Draco und drehte sich um, weil ihre Stimme seltsam klang.

„Dann scheinen wir ein Problem zu haben", verkündete sie und hielt einen säuberlich abgetrennten Unterarm samt blassem Dunklen Mal hoch.

„Anscheinend hat er sich doch zersplintert."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bilder von Gewalt, Todesangst und Schmerz wirbelten durch Ellens Bewusstsein und ließen ihr nur kurze Augenblicke der Ruhe. Das war nicht das immer wieder beschriebene Prozedere des Todes, von dem sie gelesen hatte. Wo war der Lichttunnel? In den kurzen Momenten, in denen sie bei klarem Bewusstsein war, räsonierte die Ärztin in ihr, dass sie tot sein musste, sie war schwer verletzt gewesen, ertrunken… da blieb nicht viel Hoffnung auf Überleben. Es schien ihr, als sei sie schon seit Tagen in diesem wirbelnden, unglaublichen Albtraum gefangen und sie wusste jetzt, dass auch Tote erschöpft sein konnten. Jedweder Kampfgeist, der noch in ihr steckte, wurde schwächer und schwächer und sie dachte kurz an Severus, sagte ihm, dass es ihr leid tue, sie beide zum Tode verdammt zu haben und dass sie sich wünsche, ihn besser kennengelernt zu haben.

„Ich könnte mir denken, dass er das gerne selbst hören würde."

Der Wirbel hörte abrupt auf, ließ sie in einer Landschaft aus nebelverhangenen Hügelketten zur Ruhe kommen. Ellen drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um die vertraute Stimme zu orten.

„Brian?" rief sie und schaute suchend durch die Nebelfetzen.

„Unter anderem, Elena", lächelte er, als er vor ihr auftauchte, ein Kleinkind im Arm.

„LOGAN", kreischte sie und rannte auf ihn zu. Es war ihr sofort klar gewesen, dass das Kind ihr Sohn war.

Sie griff nach Logan und nahm ihn in die Arme, gönnte sich mehrere Augenblicke, in denen sie seinen vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm, das Gefühl seines seidenen Haares, wie viel er gewachsen war, und dann wunderte sie sich erfreut, als er seine Hände in den Nebel austreckte und immer wieder „Opa" brabbelte.

Ein lebhafter, gutaussehender Mann, etwa in Ellens Alter, erschien neben ‚Brian', sein sanftes Lächeln war voll väterlichen Stolzes und er fing an, auf sie zuzugehen.

„Elena, bitte hab keine Angst. Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

„Ja", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Darf ich dich umarmen?"

„Ja", bot sie ihm an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Erwartung, als die zuließ, dass ihr Vater sie und ihren Sohn umarmte; unwillkürlich entwich ihr ein Schluchzen, was eine noch festere, tröstende Umarmung zur Folge hatte. Ihr Vater hielt sie so lange wie möglich, bis Logan anfing zu zappeln und die Tränen vom Gesicht seiner Mutter zu wischen.

„So schön dieser Moment auch ist, das ist alles, was uns jetzt bleibt", sagte er ihr leise, zog einen willigen Logan in seine Arme und Ellen war überrascht, dass sie es einfach so geschehen ließ.

„Warum?"

„Es ist noch nicht deine Zeit."

„Aber ich bin tot. Ich bin ertrunken…ich kann jetzt bei Logan sein, er braucht mich."

Gabriel lächelte und strich seiner Tochter über die Wange.

„Deshalb sind wir hier, Elena. Um dir zu versichern, dass das Leben weitergeht. Logan erscheint dir als dein Kind, weil es das ist, was du dir wünschst, er ist jedoch nicht immer so. Wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre ich ein viel älterer Mann…nicht wahr? Die Seele, die du als Logan kanntest, ist nicht länger in einem Kinderkörper gefangen, er braucht diese Fürsorge nicht mehr."

Wie auf Verabredung verwandelte sich das Kleinkind vor ihren Augen in den jungen Mann, den sie sich immer für sein späteres Alter vorgestellt hatte. Sie schluchzte erneut, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und diesmal war es ihr Sohn, der sie tröstete, ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er immer noch ihre Liebe spüre, genau wie sie die seine, wenn sie sich nur das vergeben wollte, wofür sie keine Schuld trüge. Mit einem langen Blick in die bewundernden Augen seiner Mutter sagte er:

„Nimm dir Zeit…sei glücklich…lebe und liebe…wir werden immer da sein."

Noch mehr fürsorgliche Seelen erschienen um sie herum, sie kannte sie alle von irgendwoher, wenn auch nicht immer nach ihrem Aussehen, eine Schulfreundin, einen Sozialarbeiter, mehrere Patienten und…Connor.

Völlig überwältigt ließ sie sich von ihrem Sohn zu ihm führen.

„Connor, es tut mir so leid."

„Was denn?" strahlte er, die Hände in den Taschen und sein lässig-sprühendes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Du bist wegen mir gestorben."

„So habe ich das nicht in Erinnerung", grinste er. „Ich starb, um die Frau, die ich liebte, zu beschützen, einen perfekteren Tod kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Aber…Connor…es war so schrecklich."

„Nur körperlich und daher gegenstandslos, Ellen…Hör jetzt auf deinen Sohn, dein Leben läuft jetzt schon zu lange auf Sparflamme und ich bin nicht der glückliche Bastard, der dir helfen kann, es wieder aufzunehmen…aber du musst…und wir werden immer bei dir sein…'Immer'."

Die Landschaft löste sich auf und die Gestalten wurden immer undeutlicher, bis selige Bewusstlosigkeit sie umfing.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Ich weiß, dass ihr es wisst – sagt es mir einfach!" explodierte Ron und schlug mit der Hand auf den Küchentisch, während er sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen ließ.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Ron, sie ist zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater gegangen, damit sie ihnen ihre Erinnerungen zurückgeben kann, ehe du dich's versiehst, wird sie wieder hier sein", versuchte Harry so ruhig wie möglich zu antworten und sah Ginny an, in der Hoffnung, eine Erklärung für das unverständliche Benehmen ihres Bruders zu bekommen, bevor er sich wieder der Lektüre des Tagespropheten zuwandte.

Ron lehnte sich erneut über den Tisch und schlug die Zeitung zur Seite.

„Du strapazierst meine Geduld ganz schön, Kumpel. Voldie ist tot, es gibt keine Bedrohung mehr für ihre Eltern, also sag mir die Hälfte der Adresse, die sie dir gegeben hat, und ich kann hingehen und ihr helfen."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen, aber Ginny hatte nicht vor, ihren Bruder sich so aufspielen zu lassen.

„Was zum Teufel, ist los mit dir…ihr beide seid erwischt worden und Miss Verschämte Unterhosen hatten einen Anfall…na und? Sie wird drüber weg kommen. Mum und Dad werden auch drüber weg kommen – aber sie werden nicht drüber weg kommen, wenn du einen Portschlüssel zur anderen Seite der Welt nimmst, zwei Tage vor der Beerdigung deines Bruders."

„Halt einfach deinen dummen Mund", fuhr Ron sie zornig an, was Harry keine andere Wahl ließ, als ihn zu knebeln und an den Stuhl zu binden.

Rons Gesicht war fast so rot wie sein Haar und er kämpfte gegen die Fesseln und den Stuhl, was dazu führte, dass er samt Stuhl und Tisch umkippte und seine Eltern daraufhin in die Küche gerannt kamen.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Molly aufgeregt, beendete den Zauber und half Ron auf die Beine.

„Lass deine Finger von mir", schrie er, schob sie heftiger von sich als beabsichtigt und wurde von seinem Vater deshalb erneut gefesselt und angeschrien.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt, Ron, deine Mutter versucht nur, dir helfen."

„Versucht zu helfen? Versucht zu helfen? Hermine so zu behandeln, war ein Versuch zu helfen?"

„Ist es das, worum es geht? Ein Trotzanfall, weil ich nein gesagt habe, als ihr beide euch nicht zurückhalten konntet oder auch nur ein kleines bisschen Respekt zeigen konntet für die Regeln, die wir in diesem Haus haben."

„So war es nicht…du musstest uns nicht wie Kinder behandeln…und, verdammte Scheiße, es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich sie vor euch allen in Verlegenheit gebracht habe…aber du…du…du hast sie behandelt wie eine Hure aus der Nokturngasse und sie mitten in der Nacht vor die Tür gesetzt. Du hast noch nicht einmal nachgeprüft, wohin sie gegangen ist. Bist du sicher, dass sie bei ihren Eltern ist? Wer weiß, wie viele vereinzelte Todesser noch frei herumlaufen? Und du hast sie alleine fortgeschickt…wenn ihr etwas passiert…das verzeihe ich die nie…niemals", fauchte er.

sah seinen Sohn entsetzt an, während er seine sprachlose Frau zum nächsten Stuhl geleitete.

„Ronald Weasley, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du deine Mutter so behandeln könntest…"

„Löse die Fesseln und lass mich zu Hermine gehen", sagte Ron ruhig.

„Wir werden nichts dergleichen tun, beruhige dich, Ronald. Hermine ist wohl kaum schutzlos und äußerst erfindungsreich. Ich bin sicher, es geht ihr gut. Dein Vater kann dafür sorgen, dass morgen eine Nachricht an die australischen Auroren geht, sie können nach ihr sehen und uns benachrichtigen. Sie wird wahrscheinlich schon vorher wieder hier sein und sich entschuldigen, und ich kann mich darum kümmern, mit ihr über einige grundlegende Regeln zu reden…ohne Aufsicht wird sie jedenfalls nicht mehr hier wohnen."

„Löse die Fesseln, lasst mich zu Hermine gehen, und Regeln wird es keine geben, weil wir nicht hier sein werden."

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Ronald. Was willst du denn sonst machen?"

„Löse die Fesseln", zischte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Komm schon, Junge, mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer. Du und Hermine, ihr werdet das schon wieder hinkriegen. Sie ist daran gewöhnt, dass du sie in Verlegenheit bringst."

„Ich schwöre, dass, wenn nicht sofort einer von euch die Fesseln löst, ich bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit fortgehe und vergesse, jemals eine Familie gehabt zu haben."

„Ron!" keuchte Ginny auf.

„Finite Incantatum", sagte Mr. Weasley kalt, während er seinen Sohn völlig ungläubig musterte.

„Könntet ihr alle rausgehen, während ich ein Wörtchen mit meinem Sohn rede", fügte er scharf hinzu.

Ginny legte den Arm um ihre Mutter und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Frauen starrten den unnachgiebigen Ron in abgrundtiefer Enttäuschung an. Harry ging hinterher und versuchte, herauszufinden, was um alles in der Welt zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden geschehen war, das Ron so heftig gegen seine Eltern Partei ergreifen ließ.

Sobald sie draußen waren, knallte Arthur wortlos die Tür zu und fuhr wütend seinen Sohn an:

„Erklär das jetzt mal."

„Muss ich nicht, ich bin kein Kind."

„Du hast gerade deine Mutter in einer Zeit unsagbarer Trauer verletzt…das musst du mir erklären, Ronald. Ich will nicht noch ein weiteres Kind verlieren, aber ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du deine Mutter so behandelst, sie verdient etwas Besseres."

„Genau wie Hermine."

„Um Merlins Willen, werde endlich erwachsen. Ihr beide habt also nach Jahren der Entsagung zueinander gefunden. Dafür haben wir alle Verständnis, Ron, aber du hättest uns nicht belügen müssen, nur damit ihr euer kleines, schäbiges Abenteuer haben konntet. Deine Mutter hat überreagiert, das gebe ich zu, aber sie ist erschöpft, sie trauert und muss der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sie jemanden getötet hat."

„OK, vielleicht kriege ich Hermine dazu, das einzusehen, aber es war nicht so, wie ihr denkt. Du hättest Mine und mir mehr vertrauen sollen. Wir sind auch erschöpft, wir trauern auch und müssen allem möglichen Mist ins Auge sehen. Wir lieben uns, wir werden heiraten und wollten nur einen Moment allein für uns beide. Den hatten wir, und dann hast du verdammt noch mal alles ruiniert."

„Ihr hättet warten können…und was soll das heißen, ‚heiraten'?

„Nein, hätten wir nicht, es war genau richtig, es war perfekt und fang jetzt nicht an, etwas von ‚zu jung' zu erzählen…du warst so alt wie ich, als du Mum geheiratet hast."

Arthur seufzte tief und stellte nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass von all seinen Söhnen der jüngste ihm am meisten ähnelte.

„Du liebst sie also wirklich, mein Sohn."

„Ja…und nach dem, was ich gestern getan habe, verdiene ich sie nicht, ich habe mich wie ein Arsch benommen, mehr auf eure Gefühle als auf sie oder auf mich Rücksicht genommen… ich habe sie schon zu oft im Stich gelassen…ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir vergibt…aber ich muss es versuchen, ich darf sie nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt."

Arthur stand auf und ging zum Kamin.

„Dann versuche ich mal besser, dir einen Portschlüssel zu organisieren. Deine Mutter wird es schon einsehen, wenn du nur zur Beerdigung wieder zurück bist."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Severus schritt zielsicher zum Krankenflügel. Er war schon mehrmals dort gewesen, hatte aber nie die Zeit gehabt, länger als ein paar Minuten zu bleiben. Jedes Mal hatte er versucht, eine Verbindung zu Ellen herzustellen, hatte ihre Hand gehalten und sie wortlos dazu ermutigt, zu kämpfen, zurückzukommen, ihn nicht dazu zu zwingen, sich zwischen ihr und ihrem Kind entscheiden zu müssen. Poppy hatte bestätigt, dass die Schwangerschaft erst seit ein paar Tagen bestand und mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Xanthos hatte sie nicht angerührt, Poppy hatte es bestätigt, und seit ihrem untreuen Ehemann war kein anderer in ihrem Bett gewesen. Außerdem wusste er es einfach, wusste einfach, dass sie sein Kind in sich trug.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte er herzlich wenig Zeit gehabt, über sein Dilemma nachzudenken. Die Porträts der Schulleiter hatten ihm ihre bedingungslose Unterstützung zugesichert, sobald er das Büro betreten hatte. Er hatte ihnen einen Grund nach dem anderen genannt, warum er ungeeignet war, aber sie hatten ihn ausgelacht und jedes Argument mit wohldurchdachten akademischen Gegenargumenten widerlegt. Sie hatten nicht geleugnet, dass einige Leute ihn nicht akzeptieren würden, aber ihm auch bestätigt, dass sie alle, inklusive Dumbledore, irgendwann einmal unbeliebt gewesen waren.

Kingsley hatte sich über das Flohnetzwerk gemeldet, Severus gratuliert und ihm seine Hilfe zugesagt. Auch er zeigte sich taub gegenüber dem Vorschlag, dass es bessere Kandidaten gäbe und versicherte Snape, dass auch Minerva sich sehr zustimmend zeige, und endlich begann Snape einzusehen, dass ihm der Posten zustand, wenn sogar seine kritische Schwiegermutter ihm den Rücken deckte, was seiner Meinung nach die erstaunlichste Tatsache war. Ellen beherrschte immer noch den Großteil seiner Gedanken und er gab Kingsley zu bedenken, dass die Schule nicht seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit haben würde, woraufhin Kingsley gelacht und hinzugefügt hatte, dass er das doch hoffen wolle.

Nachdem Kingsley die Verbindung beende hatte, begann ein ständiger Strom von Fragen und Angelegenheiten, die der Meinung des Schulleiters bedurften. Von Architekten, die Pläne zum Wiederaufbau machten, bis zur Entdeckung eines schwer verletzten, aber wunderbarerweise noch lebendigen Mitkämpfers inmitten des Schutts einer der Ringmauern um Hogwarts, es schien, als müsse seine Aufmerksamkeit überall sein. Das gehörte nun mal zum Beruf eines Schulleiters, sagte er sich, aber er war entschlossen, dem beruflichen Ehrgeiz nicht wieder eine allzu hohe Position in der Rangliste seines Lebens einzuräumen, was hätte sein früheres Elend für einen Sinn haben sollen, wenn er nicht daraus lernen konnte? Und deshalb hatte er am späten Abend einen Stapel Anordnungen und angeblich dringende Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch gelassen und schritt nun zielstrebig durch den Krankenflügel, zog wortlos die Vorhänge zurück, entschlossen, eine ungestörte Stunde mit seiner Frau zu verbringen.

„Longbottom? Was machen Sie hier?"

„Für Madam Pomfrey auf Ihre Frau aufpassen, Professor."

Snapes Blick verweilte auf dem verrutschten Turban, der jetzt Nevilles Kopf kaum noch bedeckte und er fragte in einem völlig fassungslosen Tonfall:

„Sie? Sie sind der zuverlässigste Aufpasser, der zu haben war?"

Neville ignorierte die bissige Bemerkung, stand ruhig von seinem Stuhl auf und bedeutete, dass der Professor sich setzen solle. Er strahlte eine unaufdringliche Selbstsicherheit aus.

„Ja…ja, das bin ich…und ich tue es gerne. Madam Snape schien ein bisschen unruhig zu sein, ich hoffe, das ist positiv. Ich gehe dann mal, gute Nacht, Direktor."

Snape sah zu, wie der sonst so tölpelhafte Tollpatsch die Kabine mit einer völlig neuen Sicherheit verließ. _Vielleicht ist Poppy doch nicht ganz meschugge_, überlegte er.

Er vollführte einen Stillezauber, zog den Stuhl dichter zum Bett, setzte sich, küsste Ellens Stirn und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich wäre auch unruhig, wenn ich Longbottom als Aufpasser hätte", murmelte er ihr zu und bemerkte, dass Poppy sie frisch angezogen und ihr das Haar gekämmt hatte. Ihr Haut war fast vollständig geheilt und er nahm sich die Zeit, ihr schönes Gesicht zu bewundern, diese feinen Züge, die so im Gegensatz zu den seinen standen.

„Ellen…bitte."

Mehr wollte er nicht sagen. Worte konnten gar nicht ausdrücken, was er fühlte, als er seine Hand bewegte, so dass sie auf ihrem Bauch zu liegen kam, in stiller Anmerkung, dass er nicht wählen wollte. Er brauchte sie mehr, aber er wollte beide. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ihm so etwas in seinem Leben zufallen würde und doch war es durch einen perversen Zufall geschehen. Keiner von Poppys anderen Tests konnte ihre andauernde Ohnmacht erklären, die Schwangerschaftsauswirkungen waren die einzige plausible Möglichkeit und Poppy hatte ihm sorgenvoll dargelegt, dass Ellens größte Chance darin bestehe, die Schwangerschaft zu beenden. Je eher, desto besser, hatte sie hinzugefügt, war dann aber gegangen, bevor er sich äußern konnte. Er war aus dem Schloss gestürmt, hatte im Gehen Türe hinter sich zugeknallt und war zu einem abgeschiedenen Platz am See gegangen, wo er, abgeschirmt von neugierigen Augen, zum ersten Mal seit über zehn Jahren geweint hatte.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf das Bett neben sie, zeichnete mit der Hand abwesend Schutzrunen auf ihren Bauch und flüsterte:

„Warum ist es zu viel, euch beide zu wollen?"

„Beide?"

Severus zuckte zusammen, nicht sicher, ob er sich ihre Stimme nicht eingebildet hatte. Seine Hand fasste die ihre und er setzte sich aufrecht, schaute durch das Dämmerlicht, überrascht, als ihre Augen unter schweren Lidern ihn fragend anstarrten und nicht in der Lage, dem dankbaren Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht Einhalt zu gebieten.


	24. Chapter 24

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

_Diesem Kapitel steht in der englischen Fassung ein Ausschnitt aus den Lyrics zu "Stay Visible" von "Simple Minds" voran. Ich habe mich an einer Übersetzung versucht...  
_

**Kapitel 24**

Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn wir beide Frieden

oder Gnade finden,

durchdringt mit der Zeit weiße Geduld

diese niemals endende Kälte

.

Denn wenn das Zuhause noch eine Rolle spielt,

und wenn diese Knochen nicht so müde wären,

welcher Zustand wäre es?

Ich bin so verzweifelt, stecke in einer hohlen Hülle, in einem vergessenen Winkel,

komm, ziehe den Schmutz aus meinen Augen.

(J. Kerr)

„Ach, du liebe Güte. Lass mich mal ran, Severus. Komm schon – mach Platz."

Mit ihrem unerklärlichen siebten Sinn war Poppy Pomfrey in die Kabine gestürmt, nur Sekunden nachdem Ellen aufgewacht war. Ellen sah Severus etwas überrascht an, ganz offensichtlich war sie nicht im Bilde darüber, wo sie sich befand.

Severus ignorierte Poppy ungeniert, schob seinen Körper ganz bewusst zwischen sie und Ellen und hielt Ellens Hand ganz fest.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ellen. Du bist hier sicher, das ist der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts."

„Severus! Ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen."

Poppy blieb unnachgiebig, ging zur anderen Seite des Betts und starrte ihn über die Patientin hinweg wütend an.

Er verdrehte die Augen, dann kehrte sein Blick zu Ellen zurück und er redete weiter:

„Das ist Madam Pomfrey, sie ist die Krankenschwester der Schule. Sie möchte dich jetzt, wo du wach bist, untersuchen, aber ich bin sicher, sie lässt uns ein paar Minuten allein…nicht wahr?"

Seine letzten Worte hingen drängend in der Luft und als Antwort hob Poppy einen strengen Finger, drohte damit, als würde sie ein Kind zurechtweisen.

„Fassen Sie sich kurz, Severus", sagte sie kurzangebunden, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang.

Sofort wechselte er den Tonfall, seine gedämpfte Stimme war zutiefst beruhigend.

„Woran erinnerst du sich, Ellen?"

„An alles…", flüsterte sie, unfähig ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr Körper fing bereits bei der geringsten Erinnerung an leicht zu zittern.

Er brachte ihre Hand an seine Lippen, küsste zärtlich ihren Handrücken und hielt die Hand dann gegen sein Gesicht gedrückt, während er darauf wartete, dass sie ihn anschaute. Sie tat es aber nicht, ihr Zittern wurde stärker und in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Sanft drehte er ihr Gesicht zu sich.

„Du bist in Sicherheit."

„Beide?" fragte sie und ihre Augen huschten kurz zu den seinen.

„Du trägst mein Kind", antwortete er geradeheraus, weder sein Tonfall noch sein Gesichtsausdruck gaben einen Hinweis auf seine Gefühle.

Eine Vielzahl von Emotionen spiegelte sich in ihren Zügen und keine davon schien Freude zu sein. Severus lehnte sich leicht zurück, einen fragenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ellen entwand ihm ihre Hand und steckte sie unter die Decke, während sie sich in einer steifen und schmerzhaften Bewegung von ihm weg auf die Seite drehte und zusammenrollte.

„Geh bitte", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ellen…ich weiß, du hast Schreckliches durchgemacht, aber…"

„Geh…bitte", sagte sie eindringlicher.

Seine Bestürzung war offensichtlich."

„Gut. Ich gehe jetzt. Poppy kann nach mir schicken, wenn du deine Meinung änderst und ich komme noch mal zurück, bevor ich zu Bett gehe."

Sie antwortete nicht, zog nur das Laken fester um sich, als ein heftiger Schauder ihren Körper packte. Lautlos verließ er die Kabine, nickte Poppy zu, die den ganzen Austausch mitbekommen hatte und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro. Er steuerte sofort auf die Bleikristallkaraffe mit Feuerwhisky zu, goss sich ein großes Glas ein und ließ sich entmutigt in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

_Es ist genauso, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Sie kann es nicht ertragen mich anzusehen und bedauert alles. _

Er lehrte das Glas in einem durstigen Zug, hielt es einen Moment ins Lampenlicht und bewunderte den komplexen Schliff, dann warf er es mit Schwung in den leeren Kamin. Dabei zerbarst mehr als nur die Ruhe des Raums.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Xanthos kam unter frisch gewaschenen, gestärkten Krankenhauslaken zu sich. Eine unscheinbare, ungeschminkte Medihexe eilte an sein Bett und sprach einige Diagnosezauber, während sie beruhigend auf ihn einredete.

„Sie sind im Krankenhaus, Mr. Praigor. Sie wurden in der Schlacht verletzt, wir glauben, dass sie unter einer Mauer verschüttet wurden und man einige Tage gebraucht hat, um Sie zu finden. Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Er konnte nicht sprechen, sein Mund und seine Nase waren geschwollen, seine Haut gespannt von irgendeiner Operation, seine Augen fielen auf den verbundenen Stumpf seines linken Arms. Die Medihexe blickte nervös drein und war erleichtert, als die diensttuende Heilerin sie zur Seite schob, ihrerseits einige Zauber vollführte und in dem gedämpften Tonfall zu reden anfing, der der nächtlichen Stunde angemessen war.

„Wir geben ihnen gleich einen Schmerztrank. Wir konnten alles reparieren, einschließlich der umfangreichen Gesichtsverletzungen, die Sie hatten. Sie werden feststellen, dass sich ihr Äußeres etwas verändert hat, aber ich hoffe, dass es uns gelungen ist, Ihr Aussehen anhand eines Fotos, das uns Ihr Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellt hat, einigermaßen akkurat zu rekonstruieren. Was Ihren Arm betrifft, so muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, dass Ihre Retter Ihren Unterarm nicht finden und wir ihn dementsprechend nicht anheften konnten. Da Sie offenbar von einem Dunklen Fluch getroffen wurden, ist es uns auch in keiner Weise möglich, ihn wieder wachsen zu lassen.

Das alles müssen Sie erst mal verarbeiten und wir werde alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um Ihnen in den kommenden Tagen zu helfen, aber im Moment denken wir, dass es das Beste ist, wenn Sie schlafen."

Sie zauberte einen Schnabelbecher herbei, schaffte es, den Inhalt zweier Phiolen in Xanthos' Mund zu entleeren und wartete geduldig, bis er mehrmals unter großen Schwierigkeiten geschluckt hatte, bevor sie ging und die Medihexe ihre Kontrollen beenden und das Bett machen ließ.

Seine Augen fielen ihm zu, aber selbst in seinem drogenbenebelten Zustand dachte er über seinen nächsten Schachzug nach, erinnerte und beglückwünschte sich.

Als er das letzte Mal in dem Krankenhaus der Muggel aufgewacht war, hatte er ihre schwachen Andeutungen, dass er wohl kaum das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen werde, belauscht und daraufhin Bewusstlosigkeit vorgetäuscht, um seine Gedanken ordnen zu können.

Zunächst hatte er sich selbst verflucht, weil er nicht an die trügerischen Felsen gedacht hatte, die den Eingang der Höhle vom Meer schützten und hatte vorsichtig seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht betastet.

_Scheiße – die Mistkerle hatten ihm den Kopf kahlrasiert._

Noch mitgenommen von dem Verlust der platinblonden Pracht, hatte er nach den furchtbaren Reparaturarbeiten in seinem Gesicht gefühlt, hatte sich jede Naht und jede barbarische Metallklammer eingeprägt, die die Muggelmetzger zur Wiederherstellung seines Gesichts benutzt hatten..

_Es ist gar nicht mehr mein Gesicht._

Die Versuchung, die Verantwortlichen allesamt auf der Stelle zu mit dem Todesfluch umzubringen, war immens gewesen, aber als er seine Verletzungen abtastete, war das Bild Ramer Paignors vor seinem geistige Auge erschienen und er hatte innegehalten, die Anfänge eines Plans erkennend und immer mehr einsehend, dass man ihm eine erstklassigen Gelegenheit, zur Änderung seiner Identität geboten hatte.

Kramer Paigor war der albanische Auror, der beauftragt gewesen war, Theran und ihn selbst zu verfolgen, sobald sie ihr Versteck verlassen und sich dem Dunklen Lord in der Zeit seines Triumphes anschließen würden. Er hatte ihre Spur bis zu den Ausläufern der Schlacht verfolgt und ihnen dummerweise geglaubt, als sie verkündet hatten, dass sie, in Ermangelung eines Anführers, wie er annahm, sich ergeben wollten. Theran hatte ihn mit einem Messerdurchbohrt, im gleichen Moment, als dieser selbstgefällig ihre Zauberstäbe an sich genommen hatte, und Xanthos, wütend über den Verlust, hatte sich seinen zurückgeholt und die Existenz des Aurors ausgelöscht, so dass nur noch kleinste Fetzen seines Körpers zurückblieben. Während er sich nun an den narbenbedeckten, kahlgeschorenen Mann erinnerte, entstand ein Plan für eine neue Identität.

Wenn man annahm, dass er ein Held der Schlacht um Hogwarts war (und sein Ministerium würde bestätigen, dass er ausgesandt worden war, um zwei von Voldemorts Anhängern dorthin zu verfolgen), hätte er Zugang zu jeder Menge hochrangiger Siegesfeierlichkeiten. Wenn die anderen Anwesenden in der Höhle nicht durch die Welle ertrunken waren, hätte er damit zahllose Möglichkeiten, die Welt von der Geißel der Verräter und Mörder seines Herrn zu erlösen. Es war beinahe perfekt.

Er hatte sein Gehirn zermartert, um sich an die Einzelheiten, die er am Kampftag gesehen hatte, zu erinnern. Sie waren dicht an Hogwarts herangekommen, die Zerstörungen waren immens gewesen, große Schutthaufen überall in der Gegend verstreut, und wer konnte wissen, was oder wen sie darunter finden würden. Die Aufräumarbeiten wären zweifellos noch im Gange – er konnte sich bestimmt noch einschleichen.

_Aber das Dunkle Mal wird sie misstrauisch machen._

_Möge der Dunkle Lord mir vergeben – ich habe keine andere Wahl, als es zu entfernen._

Die Muggel hatten seine Kleider und seine Besitztümer in dem Schrank neben seinem Bett verstaut. Sein Zauberstab befand sich sicher in seiner feuchten Jackentasche und er sprach einige Dunkle Wiederherstellungszauber, die ihm etwas Erholung von den im wahrsten Sinn geisttötenden Schmerzen, die ihm von den Muggeln beschert worden waren, verschafft hatten und er seine Flucht planen konnte. Er war erfreut darüber, dass es dem Ministerium bisher noch nicht gelungen war, ihn aufzuspüren, glaubte aber, dass sie nach seinen Dunklen Zaubern nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würden, verwandelte seine Kleider und taumelte in den Schutz der Bäume gegenüber dem Eingang des Krankenhauses.

Eine Lichtung bot den idealen Apparierplatz und das Apparieren hatte seinem Plan eine weitere Komponente hinzugefügt.

_Wenn ich es wie Zersplintern aussehe lasse, kann ich die Aurore auf eine fasche Fährte locken._

Mit erschreckender Ruhe und Konzentration und unter Einsatz des Schneidezaubers, der ihm in so vielen Verhören gute Dienste geleistet hatte, hatte er erst den Dunklen Lord gepriesen, ihn um Vergebung gebeten und dann seinen eigenen linken Unterarm abgetrennt. Gleich anschließend war er appariert, bevor ein Blutstropfen auf dem Boden fallen und den Betrug verraten konnte. Er hatte sich nur einen erstickten Schrei erlaubt, als er, wie geplant, erfolgreich an der Außenmauer von Hogwarts wieder auftauchte. Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich gut mit ihm, dachte er, als ein Repariertrupp in der Ferne auftauchte und es nur noch einen letzten Schutthaufen in diesem Teil der Mauer gab.

Die Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen, er war kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, der Blutstillzauber, den er bei seiner Ankunft angewandt hatte, war, bedingt durch seinen labilen Zustand, nur schwach gewesen und ein stetiger Blutstrom tropfte von seinem Stumpf, als er sich auf den Weg zu dem Schutthaufen machte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit damit, die Beweisspuren zu beseitigen, ließ einen großen Schuttberg sich anheben und sich selbst in die entstandene Mulde fallen, wobei er die Spuren der Muggeloperation von seinem Kopf und Gesicht entfernte und verschwinden ließ. Die offenen Wunden begannen zu bluten, nahmen ihm die Sicht, als er einen große Granitblock in die Luft manövrierte und herunterfallen ließ, so dass sein Armstumpf noch mehr zerquetscht wurde. Seine Zauberkräfte wurden schwächer, es bedurfte all seiner Reserven, die restlichen Steine sanft über sich zu legen, und als Schmerz, Schock und Verletzungen ihn übermannten, nahm er das Risiko auf sich, dass entweder die Reparaturarbeiten an der Mauer bis zum Abend ausgeführt werden würden, oder aber er früher als erwartet zu den Füße seines Meisters sitzen würde.

Die Rechnung ging auf, nicht nur, dass die Behörden annahmen, er sei Praigor, sie halfen ihm sogar, dem Mann ähnlicher zu werden. Sein Herr hatte den Nager Wurmschwanz mit einer neuen Hand belohnt, seine Versehrtheit musste nur jetzt ihren Zweck erfüllen, und dann, wenn der Dunkle Lord gerächt wäre, würde er sich selbst mit einem Ersatz belohnen, inspiriert durch das Geschick seins Meisters.

Still vor sich hin lächelnd, entspannte Xanthos sich in den weichen Daunenkissen und erlaubte dem Schlaftrank, seine Sinne zu überwältigen.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Die Flohnachricht des Ministeriums, die ihn warnte, dass Malfoy noch am Leben war und frei herumlief, ließ ihn die Wirkung des Feuerwhisky sofort abschütteln. Nur eine Handvoll Schüler war in der Schule verblieben, und diese waren entweder Waisen oder verletzt, warteten auf Pflegefamilien oder auf Betten in St. Mungo. Er hatte sie bereits zusammengeholt, die Lehrerschaft und die gesunden Kinder dichter beim Krankenflügel einquartiert. Es gab keinen Grund zur weiteren Besorgnis, er konnte zusammen mit den Auroren, die das Ministerium geschickt hatte, die Kontrollgänge übernehmen; wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm die Ablenkung von seinem persönlichen Leben sogar willkommen.

Er hatte bei seinem ersten Kontrollgang durch den Krankenflügel nach ihr gefragt.

„Warum sehen Sie nicht selbst?" hatte Poppy vorgeschlagen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das im Moment angemessen ist", hatte er wegwerfend geantwortet.

„Dann macht es Ihnen nichts aus, wenn ich Mr. Longbottom bitte, bei ihr zu sitzen, während ich mich mit dem Heiler berate?"

Er zuckte bei diesem Vorschlag zusammen, brauchte eine Weile, bevor er mit seiner geübten Gleichgültigkeit bemerkte:

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Ja, es gibt ein Problem, Severus", zischte die überarbeitete und übermüdete Schwester. „Ihre körperliche Verfassung hätte sich verbessert haben sollen, jetzt, nachdem sie aufgewacht und die zusätzliche Belastung vermutlich verschwunden ist…und doch…es geht ihr nicht besser."

„Bestimmt ist es noch früh. Sie wird sich erholen. Sie ist kein Kind, das man in Watte packen muss."

Poppy hatte ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, der so etwas wie Abscheu ausdrückte und hatte sich zum Gehen gewandt, sich nur noch einmal mit einer weiteren Bitte umgedreht.

„Minerva ist jetzt stabil genug für den Transport. Darf ich wenigstens ihre Mutter holen?"

„Wenn es sein muss", sagte er über die Schulter und rauschte aus dem Raum um seine Runde fortzusetzen.

Erst zwei Korridore weiter hatte er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte erfasst: ‚die zusätzliche Belastung vermutlich verschwunden ist'.

Sie hatte das Kind verloren.

Er lehnte sich an den kalten, gefühllosen Stein des Korridors und überließ sich der unerwarteten Schmerzflut.

_Du kennst sie erst ein paar Tage, sie wurde gewaltsam an dich gebunden, sie hat dich aus Mitgefühl gefickt und das Problem, das sich unglücklicherweise daraus ergeben hat und das euer Leben nur noch weiter kompliziert hätte, hat sich von selbst gelöst…du solltest erleichtert sein…_

Es war aber nicht Erleichterung, die er fühlte, als er weiter den Flur entlang ging, sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass jeder Schritt weiter weg von ihr eine Herausforderung war. Er war ein Wesen der Logik, des angewandten Intellekts, zumindest ein Pragmatiker, und nichts von dem, was er fühlte, war auch nur entfernt rational oder praktisch. Da war nur das überwältigende Bedürfnis, sie zu halten, ihr Sicherheit zu geben, verdammt, er würde sich sogar damit zufrieden geben, mit ihr zu streiten, wenn sie sich nur mit ihm abgeben würde. Aber, so versuchte er sich zu überzeugen, sie hatte ihn wegestoßen, sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen, ihn bestraft.

_Genau wie du es jetzt mit ihr tust._

„Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm laut als Antwort auf diese Erkenntnis, und er fand sich wieder einmal hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Pflicht und seinen eigenen Wünschen. Ein vollständiger und gründlicher Kontrollgang würde ihn eine Stunde oder mehr kosten, wenn er jetzt zurückginge, könnte er innerhalb von Minuten bei ihr sein.

_Und was ist, wenn Malfoy die Schutzzauber durchbricht, während du deinen Bedürfnissen folgst? Was ist mit den Kindern und mit den Angestellten?_

Er ging schneller, hoffte, auf wenigstens einen leicht inkompetenten Auror zu treffen, den er zur Schnecke machen konnte, und beschloss, dass, sobald er zu der Überzeugung gelangt war, dass Hogwarts sicher sei, er mit seiner Frau sprechen würde, ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht.

________________________________________________________________________________

„_Du bist ein Oberarsch", hatte Harry verkündet. „Kein Wunder, dass sie weggelaufen ist auf die andere Seite der Welt."_

„_Sag es mir einfach, Harry."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Damit ich sie holen gehen kann natürlich."_

„_Du hättest eine größere Chance, einen Norwegischen Stachelrücken zu zähmen. Sieh's ein, du hast es vermasselt…du Idiot."_

_Ron hatte seinen besten Freund am Pullover gepackt und gegen die Küchenwand geschleudert._

„_Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Denkst du, das weiß ich verdammt noch mal nicht?" hatte er geschrien, wütend den Pullover losgelassen und stattdessen auf die Wand eingeschlagen._

_Harry hatte zugesehen, wie sein bester Freund sich völlig fertig an der Wand hinuntergleiten ließ, dann seine Beine anzog und sich über seine Knie fallen ließ. Der Wutausbruch seines Freundes hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, das kannte er schon von dem verflixten Horcrux-Medaillon, aber jetzt sah es aus, als weine dieser große, rothaarige Trottel von einem Kumpel, wenn man von den zuckenden Schultern ausgehen konnte, und so hatte er sich besorgt neben ihn zu Boden fallen lassen und geduldig darauf gewartet, dass er als erster sprechen würde._

„_Sag es mir doch. Ich muss das wieder einrenken."_

„_Es ist Hermine, Ron…wenn ich ihr Vertrauen missbrauche, verlieren wir sie beide."_

„_Versteh mich nicht falsch, Kumpel, aber es ist mir im Moment scheißegal, ob du sie verlierst…sie hat ja gesagt, sie hat wahrhaftig ja gesagt", hatte er beteuert und sich die Nase mit dem Saum seines T-Shirt gewischts. _

_Harry hatte ihn verwirrt angesehen._

„_Ja zum Sex? Das will ich doch verdammt noch mal hoffen."_

„_Nein…doch ja…ja zum Sex….natürlich…wofür hältst du mich?"_

„_Jetzt gerade für einen verdammten Idioten,…aber du musst zugeben, du machst es mir auch nicht schwer."_

_Ron hatte gestöhnt und war sich mit der Hand durch die Haare gefahren, bevor er seinen Freund mit einem entschuldigenden, reuigen Halblächeln ansah._

„_Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will …und sie hat ja gesagt…deshalb haben wir…das Abkommen besiegelt…sozusagen", hatte er verlegen gestanden._

„_Und dann hast du sie nicht beachtet, weil du dich geschämt hast…du hast deine Mutter auf sie losgelassen und sie hat alles abbekommen??"_

„_Ja…", hatte Ron ruhig geantwortet, ohne aufzublicken, das Urteil in Harrys Stimme war deutlich genug gewesen._

„_Willst du sie wirklich heiraten oder hast du gedacht, du musst das sagen, damit sie dich ranlässt, sobald ihr alleine wart?" hatte Harry scharf gefragt.._

„_Verdammte Scheiße…ich liebe sie", hatte Ron ihn angefahren, war auf seine Füße gesprungen und in der Küche hin-und hergelaufen._

„_Schon gut, ok, ich schätze, das war nicht richtig von mir. Es kommt nur alles plötzlich so schnell. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch mögt…wir haben alle gedacht, dass es irgendwann so weit kommt…sobald ihr erwachsen geworden sein würdet."_

„_Ich bin kein Kind."_

_Harry hatte tief Luft geholt._

„_Ihr ‚habt euch geliebt' in deinem Kinderzimmerbett, seid erwischt worden, du hast dich geweigert, mit ihr zu sprechen und hast es zugelassen, dass deine Eltern sie wie Müll behandelt haben…das klingt sehr erwachsen, wie der Traum jeder Jungfrau, da bin ich mir sicher…Guter Gott, Ron…wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist mit ihr, hast du es total verkackt."_

_Ron hatte ihm einen mörderischen Blick zugeworfen._

„_Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?" hatte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gezischt._

„_Ich denke, ja…in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du bereits einen Portschlüssel hast…und dass du es wirklich nicht noch schlimmer machen kannst…"_

Diese Worte Harrys hallten noch in Rons Kopf, als er in der staubigen australischen Vorstadtstraße stand und das Haus der Grangers beobachtete. Wie sollte er alles nur wieder einrenken, in Anbetracht der Zeitdifferenz, die ihm nur ein paar Stunden ließ, bevor er zu Freds Beerdigung wieder zurückkehren musste? Wie er Hermine kannte, hatte sie sich bereits jede erdenkliche Antwort auf jedwede Entschuldigung, die er für sein Benehmen vorbringen konnte, zurechtgelegt.

Er hatte wirklich keine Wahl, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, musste er anfangen zu denken wie ein Slytherin. Der Zeitdruck, dass er zurück zu George musste, lastete schwer auf seinem Denkvermögen. So sehr er Hermine auch liebte, er würde sie eher kidnappen als George im Stich lassen und Fred konnte er auch nicht im Stich lassen, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeiner, der beide gekannt hatte, das konnte…und da kam ihm die Erleuchtung und ein sehr slytherinmäßiger Plan entstand in seinem Kopf.

Er klopfte nervös an die Tür der Grangers, wohl wissend, dass er nur einen Versuch hatte. Mrs Granger machte die Tür auf, sie trug knallgelbe Gummihandschuhe, und Ron begann mit dem Spruch, den er die letzten zehn Minuten lang hinter der weißen Zeder verborgen geübt hatte, aber sie lächelte ihn nur an und bedeutete ihm, hereinzukommen.

„Ach, hallo, Ronald, wir haben Sie erwartet…Hermine, Liebes, du hast Besuch."

„Sag Ronald, dass ich kein Interesse habe an was auch immer für eine Entschuldigung er sich ausgedacht hat in seinem Versteck hinter dem Baum", rief Hermine von weiter hinten im Haus.

Ron sah Hermines Mutter verlegen an.

„Sie weiß solche Dinge immer, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie das macht", murmelte er.

kam zur Haustür, grüßte Ron und nickte seiner Frau zu, die daraufhin ihre Gummihandschuhe auszog, im Flurspiegel ihr Haar richtete und ihre Handtasche nahm, bevor sie flüsternd erklärte:

„Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit. Wenn sie Sie dann immer noch nicht will, müssen Sie es lassen. Einverstanden?"

Ron nickte langsam, überrascht über ihre Freundlichkeit und schloss die Haustür hinter ihnen.

Hermine hörte, wie die Tür zufiel und eilte in den Flur, um nachzusehen, ob er gegangen war. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte dich auf dem Absatz um und wollte sofort zurückgehen, aber Ron rief:

„Mine…bitte."

Der aufgestaute Ärger eines ganzen Tages ließ Hermine zu ihm herumwirbeln, mit geblähten Nüstern und hochrotem Gesicht.

„Bitte?! Bitte?! Bitte was, Ronald?"

Ron schob seine Hände tiefer in die Taschen, um zu verhindern, dass er versuchte sie zu berühren– sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich etwas anhexen, was er das tat.

„Bitte komm zurück zum Fuchsbau mit mir."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Zum Fuchsbau? Du machst Witze. Man hat mich rausgeworfen, ich habe mich wie eine Hure gefühlt, von der kleinen Bemerkung über Snape ganz zu schweigen und…und…oh…bevor ich es vergesse…die schreckliche Peinlichkeit, wie uns dein Vater dabei erwischt hat…zum Fuchsbau…niemals gehe ich mehr dahin…und angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich keinerlei Verlangen verspüre, dich jemals wieder zu sehen…sollte das auch überhaupt kein Problem darstellen."

Ron ließ ihre schneidenden Worte einsinken, er hatte gewusst, dass sie sauer sein würde, sie hatte alles Recht dazu.

„Aber was ist mit George?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?" wütete sie, leicht verunsichert, und Ron sah, dass er die schwache Stelle in ihrer Rüstung richtig eingeschätzt hatte.

„In ein paar Stunden ist Freds Beerdigung. Er würde wollen, dass du da bist."

„Ach, natürlich werde ich da sein. Ich habe doch schon einen Portschlüssel in Bereitschaft, ich warte nur auf die Bestätigung von Harry, wo die Feier stattfindet und…ob ich willkommen bin."

„Sie ist im Fuchsbau", erklärte Ron und starrte auf seine Füße. Er wusste, dass er diese Runde an ihn gegangen war und wollte sie nicht verärgern, indem er sie ansah. Hermine antwortete nicht direkt, aber sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. Sie schlug die Tür nicht zu, also folgte er ihr vorsichtig, sah zu, wie sie sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ und von ihm wegsah.

„Das war billig", murmelte sie tonlos. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht willkommen bin. Ich mache alle nur verlegen und für George wäre es schrecklich…sag ihm viele Grüße…sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut, aber unter den Umständen…."

„Vergiss die Umstände, Hermine. Es geht hier nicht um dich und mich, sondern um meinen Bruder…deinen Freund…und darum, genug Courage zu haben, um ihn richtig zu verabschieden."

„Wage es bloß nicht, mir weiszumachen, ich sei diejenige, die unvernünftig war. Wie kannst du es wagen, Schuldgefühle in mir zu wecken, um mich dazu zu bringen, mit dir zurückzukommen. Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, ich würde dir glauben, dass dein Erscheinen hier nichts mit uns zu tun hat, sondern nur mit deinem toten Bruder!"

Sie war auf den Füßen, stand nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und starrte ihn wütend an.

Er drehte sich um, bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, es nicht zu vermasseln. Zunächst mal musste er sie nach Hause bekommen.

„Es geht nicht um uns, Mine. Versteh mich nicht falsch…ich möchte es ja gern…aber du bist im Moment zu wütend und…ich verstehe das…wirklich…ich habe den besten Tag meines Lebens ruiniert und um ehrlich zu sein…ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wiedergutmachen kann…momentan…also geht es jetzt nicht um uns…sondern um George…und Fred. Komm nicht wegen mir zurück…komm wegen ihnen zurück…bitte Hermine."

Hermine fühlte sich elend und als habe sie keine Wahl. Sie konnte nichts als Erniedrigung vor sich sehen, aber andererseits waren Fred und George wie Brüder für sie gewesen.

Sie starrte Ron unter Tränen an und sagte dann müde:

„Geh du schon vor. Ich regle noch alles mit meinen Eltern und folge dir in ein paar Stunden. Ich bleibe bei der Trauerfeier und beim anschließenden Empfang, länger nicht."

„Aber…"

„Du bist alleine gekommen, also kannst du auch alleine zurückgehen. Wenn du wirklich wegen deiner Brüder hierhergekommen bist, Ron…"

Er machte einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich um und suchte sich seinen Weg zur Haustür, verzweifelt bemüht, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich nach ihrer Verzeihung sehnte.

„Bis dann, um elf beim Fuchsbau …und Mine…danke."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, Ron…ich mach das nicht für dich", brachte sie mit Mühe heraus, drückte die Haustür fest zu, während er den Pfad entlang ging, und löste sich dann in einer Flut enttäuschter Tränen auf.

Ron ging zurück zu seinem Portschlüssel, in dem deutlichen Bewusstsein, dass er sich jeden Krümel ihrer Verzeihung würde verdienen müssen, sah er der Zukunft mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Er würde seinen geliebten Bruder beerdigen, eine Handlung, die er kaum ertragen zu können glaubte, aber die Frau, die der Inhalt seines Lebens war, würde bei ihm sein, auch wenn sie momentan seinen Anblick nicht ausstehen konnte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Das Ministerium hatte beschlossen, ihn über Nacht in die Gefängniszellen zu bringen und die Verhandlung seines Vaters am Morgen fortzusetzen. Sie hatten ihn ein paar Augenblicke zusammen gestattet und den größten Teil der Nacht hatte Draco auf seiner Pritsche gelegen und über die Worte seines Vaters nachgedacht.

_Vergib mir, mein Sohn._

Die Worte waren mit solcher Überzeugung geäußert worden, er hatte ihn umarmt und sie ihm in höchster Erregung ins Ohr geflüstert. Sie waren nur für ihn bestimmt, es gab kein Publikum, das man mit falschen Gefühlen hätte verführen müssen. Er hatte seinen Vater nie so…verzweifelt gehört und hatte gemerkt, dass er keine Antwort wusste. Aber es schien auch nicht, als warte Lucius auf eine Antwort, er hatte schmerzerfüllt gelächelt und sich umgedreht, um seine feuchten Augen vor den Wärtern zu verbergen.

Vor kurzem war etwas Essen aufgetaucht und Draco nahm an, dass die Verhandlungen bald anfangen würden. Die Malfoys standen gemeinsam vor Gericht, offenbar hatte man einige mächtige Strippen gezogen. Wenn er alleine angeklagt worden wäre, hätte die Masse der belastenden Beweise Lucius mindestens lebenslänglich Askaban eingebracht, aber Draco, und besonders Narcissa, hatten eine Vielzahl von Sympathisanten.

Draco akzeptierte die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Gefängnisstrafe, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sie verdiente, aber wo er sich einstmals, zu Voldemorts Lebzeiten, bemüht hatte, seine Reue zu verbergen, so war es ihm jetzt gestattet, seinem Selbsthass freien Lauf zu lassen. Was bei anderen in Depressionen ausgeartet wäre, war durch seine Begegnung mit Xanthos verändert worden.

Draco betete darum, dass sein Vater noch einmal eine monumentale Bestechung bewerkstelligen konnte und dass der Schutz, den seine Mutter Harry gewährt hatte, die Leichtbeeinflussbaren zu ihren Gunsten würden entscheiden lassen, denn er wollte jetzt verzweifelt frei kommen, er hatte einen Grund gefunden: Eine offene Rechnung und einen Schandfleck in der Familie der Malfoy, der entfernt werden musste.

________________________________________________________________________________

Snape war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Kingsley ihm einen Haufen verdammter Idioten geschickt hatte. Sein Rundgang hatte ewig gedauert, sie hatten eine Schwachstelle nach der anderen in den Schutzzaubern entdeckt, geprüft, nochmals geprüft, und mit den kompliziertesten Sprüchen repariert. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, Rücksicht auf die mögliche Erschöpfung, Unerfahrenheit oder unbehandelten Verletzungen der Auroren zu nehmen, er erwartete unermüdliche Wachsamkeit, und darin hatten sie sehr zu wünschen übrig gelassen.

Dabei hatten sie ihm reichlich Gelegenheit gegeben, sein Gift zu verspritzen und seine wachsende Wut über die Länge der Zeit, die er brauchte, bevor er zum Krankenflügel zurückkehren konnte, an ihnen auszulassen.

Als er in den Gang einbog, der zum Haupteingang des Krankenflügels führte, sah er zu seinem Entsetzen eine besorgte Minerva McGonagall im Rollstuhl, die in eine erregte Diskussion mit dem jungen Auror, der die Türen bewachte, vertieft war.

„Merlin sei Dank, Severus. Ist Ellen bei Ihnen?"

Snape blieb stehen, vollführte eine übertriebene Durchsuchung seiner Robe und antwortete spöttisch: „Wo denken Sie, habe ich sie versteckt?"

„Fangen Sie nicht damit an. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Ihren Sarkasmus. Ellen ist verschwunden."

„Was soll das heißen, ‚verschwunden'?"

Mineva schürzte die Lippen und wünsche, sie hätte die Kraft ihn zu verhexen, gab sich aber mit ihrem typischen vernichtenden Blick zufrieden, dem er mit der winzigen Hebung einer erwartungsvollen Augenbraue begegnete.

„Also?"

„Ich habe ein paar Stunden bei ihr gesessen. Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten, aber Poppy wollte nicht, dass wir uns überanstrengen und hat mir ein Bett neben ihrem gerichtet. Ich fürchte, ich bin eingeschlafen und als ich nach einer Stunde oder so wach wurde, war ihr Bett leer. Poppy hat die Station abgesucht und sie ist nicht da…und dieser Kerl hier sagt, dass sie nicht an ihm vorbeigekommen ist, aber es gibt keinen anderen Ausgang."

Severus drehte sich drohend zu dem bleichen Auror um, der deutlich sichtbar schluckte, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihren Atem…Sie sind eindeutig genauso nutzlos wie Ihre Kollegen. Was war es? Ein kleines Nickerchen oder…eine unnatürlich kleine Blase vielleicht?"

Schweißperlen standen auf der Oberlippe des Aurors, als Snape drohend vor ihm stand.

„Nur einen Moment, Sir, ich schöre es. Ich habe seit Tage nicht richtig geschlafen", brach es in Panik aus dem jungen Zauberer heraus.

„Beten Sie, dass meine Frau in Sicherheit ist, denn wenn ihr irgendetwas passiert, dann…"

„Severus! Das reicht. Sie selber waren auch nicht besonders wachsam", schimpfte Minerva.

„Lassen Sie uns allein!" bellte Snape den Auror an, der daraufhin in Windeseile den Flur hinunterlief und Snape die Gelegenheit gab, Minerva zur Rede zu stellen.

„Ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit dafür, aber zu Ihrer Information: Ich habe die halbe Nacht mit Kontrollgängen verbracht, versucht, hier alles sicher zu machen."

„Sie sind ihr wohl eher aus dem Weg gegangen", höhnte Minerva. „Sie war fix und fertig, versuchte aber, wach zu bleiben, um sich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen, wenn Sie zurückkämen, offensichtlich hatten Sie ihr versprochen, Sie würden das tun. Ich nehme an, sie hat geglaubt, sie verletzt zu haben…wegen des Babys…"

„Poppy hat es Ihnen gesagt?" fragte er ärgerlich.

„Nein…Elena war es."

Unerklärlicherweise verletzte es ihn, dass sie sich ihrer Mutter anvertraute, aber nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihn anzusehen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich eine Antwort zurechtzulegen, nutzte die Zeit, um Patronusnachrichten an die Auroren und anderen Wächter zu schicken, während er überlegte, wie er es wohl am besten anstellen sollte, sie zu finden. Er bezweifelte, dass Malfoy sie hatte, er hatte keinen Terror ihrerseits empfunden, aber es ergab für ihn keinen Sinn, dass sie einfach so wegrannte…es sei denn, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu sehen."

„Es ist das Beste so. Ein Kind hätte sie unlösbar an mich gebunden und es ist mir jetzt klar, dass sie das nicht wünscht."

Minerva rollte dichter an ihn heran, stieß heftig an die Spitze seines Stiefels, ihr Gesicht verzerrt vor kochender Wut.

„Ah…Sie sind so elendiglich vorhersehbar. Zweifellos haben Sie angenommen, dass sie das Kind verloren hat, das ist der Grund für Ihre so selbstlos erscheinende Erklärung, nehme ich an…Sie sind dermaßen mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass Sie nicht die geringste Ahnung haben, was sie fühlt oder wünscht."

„Was kümmert es Sie überhaupt?" schoss er zurück. „Bin ich so vollkommen der, den Sie sich immer als Schwiegersohn erhofft haben, Minerva? Bin ich das?"

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Severus", verkündete Minerva ruhig und sah dabei ganz kurz ein Flackern der Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht."Ich hatte auf jemanden gehofft, der ihr Vertrauen verdienen und sie bedingungslos lieben würde, nicht an ihr zweifeln und sie bestrafen…Besteht denn irgendeine Hoffnung, dass Sie das jemals tun könnten? Ihr vertrauen, an sie glauben, sie unterstützen, während sie durch die schwierigste Zeit ihres Lebens geht, gerade fast zu Tode gefoltert und krank vor Angst, weil sie mit deinem Kind schwanger ist? Besteht dafür irgendeine Hoffnung, Severus? Denn wenn das nicht der Fall ist, überlassen Sie alles mir, finden Sie einen Weg, den Bund zu lösen und bleiben Sie aus ihrem Leben."

Severus lehnte sich müde an die Wand, studierte Minervas Züge, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Sie ist immer noch schwanger?"

„Ja."

„Aber wieso? Sie ist wach…Poppy sagte, die zusätzliche Belastung sei verschwunden…und ich nahm an…und…" erkundigte sich Snape und zeigte sich ganz uncharakteristisch erregt.

„Es waren Zwillinge. Einen davon hat sie verloren und einer hat überlebt. Poppy hat es bestätigt und Elena und mir erzählt, nachdem sie sich mit dem Heiler beraten hat. Die Interaktion der Zaubersprüche macht ihr jedoch immer noch sehr zu schaffen, eigentlich hätte sie beide Kinder verlieren müssen. Sie haben keine Erklärung, außer, dass es mit dem immer noch vorhandenen Einfluss des Amuletts zusammenhängt. Sie braucht Ruhe, Frieden und Sicherheit, wenn Hoffnung auf das Wohlergehen beider bestehen soll."

„Sie weiß es? Und sie ist weggerannt, schwach, krank und immer noch verletzt? Sie kann es nicht wollen…nicht wirklich…Sehen Sie das nicht, Minerva?" behauptete Severus, seine Enttäuschung offensichtlich in seiner niedergeschlagenen Haltung und seinem Tonfall.

„Ich sehe nichts dergleichen", fauchte sie mit solch grimmiger Wut, dass Severus sie ansah, als fürchte er um ihren Verstand.

„Ich sehe eine verletzte, verwirrte Frau, die in der letzten Woche mit mehr Veränderungen, Unsicherheit und Gefahr fertig werden musste, als man es irgendjemandem zumuten möchte. Wir sind alle ‚Fremde' für sie, wir haben noch nicht ihr Vertrauen erworben, warum sollte sie das mit uns zusammen durchstehen wollen? Sie ist weggelaufen, weil das die Art und Weise ist, mit der sie mit so etwas fertig wird…alleine. Erinnert Sie das an irgendjemanden?"

„Ich würde mein Kind nicht in Gefahr bringen", entgegnete Snape scharf, nicht bereit, die Ähnlichkeiten zu akzeptieren."

„Würde sie auch nicht, wenn sie im Stande wäre, klar zu denken. Um Merlins Willen, Seien Sie nicht so unnachgiebig…sie braucht jetzt niemanden, der mit ihr schimpft…sie braucht jemanden, der sie versteht, akzeptiert, tröstet…ihr Sicherheit bietet…sie findet, aber das sollten nicht Sie sein, wenn sie mit dem Zauberstab wedeln und sie nur noch weiter weg treiben."

„Ich bin ihr Ehemann."

„Und das heißt was? ich bin ihre Mutter und wagen Sie ja nicht, wieder etwas von Verlassen zu erzählen. Ehemann ist nur ein leerer Titel, wenn es für Sie keine tiefere Bedeutung hat."

Snape war zu ungeduldig, um noch länger auf Nachricht von den Wächtern zu warten und fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, seine Gefühle für Ellen mit ihrer Mutter zu besprechen, deshalb drehte er sich abrupt um und sprach seine letzten Worte über die Schulter, während er entschlossenen Schrittes davoneilte.

„Gehen Sie zurück ins Bett. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Minerva seufzte tief und bewegte ihren Rollstuhl durch die Türen, die sie durch Zaubersprüche öffnete. Sie war immer noch besorgt um Elena, aber ein winziges Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen, denn ihr war bewusst, dass diese Worte bei Severus Snape einer Liebeserklärung gleichkamen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hagrid dachte sich, dass sie so scheu und furchtsam sei wie ein neugeborenes Thestral und murmelte den Spruch, der ihn lautlos durch die Schutzzauber um den See gehen ließ. Er blieb in der Deckung der nahegelegenen Bäume und bewachte Madam Snape, schickte einen Wärmzauber in ihre Richtung, als sie mit ihrem dünnen weißen Baumwollnachthemd in der Kühle des frühen Morgens zitterte.

Augenblicke später erschien Snape neben ihm, der sein Privileg als Schulleiter genutzt und die Zauber des Schlosses umgangen hatte, und flüsterte:

„Danke, Hagrid. Sie können jetzt gehen. Sagen Sie bitte den anderen Bescheid, dass sie in Sicherheit ist und dass ich mich um sie kümmere."

Hagrid lächelte leicht, nickte und machte sich so leise, wie es ihm möglich war, auf den Rückweg. Aber sein Ärmel blieb an einem von der Schlacht mitgenommenen Baum hängen und ein größerer Ast fiel mit einem Knacken zu Boden, was Ellen in Panik in ihre Richtung starren ließ.

„Tut mir leid, Direktor", sagte Hagrid und wand sich vor Scham.

„Gehen Sie einfach!" brüllte Snape, den Blick auf Ellens angstvollen Gesichtsausdruck gerichtet, als sie dem Riesen nachsah, wie er in der Dämmerung unbeholfen in Richtung Schloss ging.

Langsam ging er näher zu ihr, aber sie wedelte wild mit den Armen.

„Nein, nein. Komm nicht näher. Was ist nur los mit euch Leuten? Man kommt sich vor wie in einer immerwährenden Freakshow. Ich will einfach nur allein sein, bitte lass mich."

„Ellen, es geht dir nicht gut. Du brauchst Pflege und Bettruhe", sagte Severus ruhig. Er ging nicht näher, sondern steuerte einen flachen Felsen seitlich von ihr an, auf den er sich langsam setzte und ihre Reaktionen beobachtete. Sie zitterte jetzt ganz heftig, ihre Lippen waren blau verfärbt.

Er stand auf und trat wieder näher an sie heran und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Ellen, ich bringe dich zurück ins Schloss. Auch wenn dir sonst nichts fehlt, so frierst du zumindest fürchterlich."

„Nein…ich gehe nicht zurück zu dieser alten Schachtel, die wirkt, als sei sie in den fünfziger Jahren von der Krankenpflegeschule geflogen, die mit einem Stöckchen herumwedelt, mir alle möglichen schrecklichen Dinge erzählt und dann versucht, mich zu beruhigen, indem sie mich mit meiner langvermissten Mutter zusammenlegt…ich bin Ärztin, in Gottes Namen, ich brauche Beweise…ich kann das alles nicht aushalten…ich glaube kein Wort davon…und…"

Mitten im Satz zog Severus sie zu sich heran und apparierte sie zügig mit sich zusammen in sein Schlafzimmer, setzte sie behutsam auf den Bettrand und trat zurück, die Hände als Zeichen der Unterwerfung erhoben und eine Schimpfkanonade erwartend.

Sie sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur an und sah sich dann gründlich im Zimmer um.

„Ich dachte, du würdest lieber in deinen eigenen Räumen sein", sagte er beiläufig.

„Dies scheinen deine Räume zu sein."

„Unsere, Ellen."

„Dann ist es war, du bist frei, hast mich gerettet und geheilt?" fragte sie unsicher.

Severus setzte sich neben sie, erleichtert, dass sie nicht zurückzuckte oder von ihm abrückte, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben dich gerettet. Ich habe dich nur an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, um dich, so gut ich es vermochte, zu heilen, aber wie es aussieht, war es nicht gut genug, und das tut mir unendlich leid."

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe, zog die Beine an, schlang ihre Arme darum und beobachtete ihn, wie er den Kopf hängen ließ, ganz im Gegensatz zu der Selbstsicherheit, mit der er sie in den Raum gebracht hatte.

„Ist alles wahr? Die Babys?"

„Ja", sagte er mühsam, und blickte sie an; die Gefühle in ihren tränenfeuchten grauen Augen waren unergründlich.

„Dann, nachdem, was ich verstanden habe…und bitte sieh ein, dass ich als Ärztin, als Naturwissenschaftlerin das unglaublich finde...wie man mir gesagt hat…besteht die dringende Gefahr, dass ich dieses Baby auch noch verliere."

„Ja…bitte glaube mir, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Zauber so interagieren würden."

Bevor sie antworten konnte, begann der Raum sich um sie zu drehen und sie packte die Tagesdecke, bleich und unwohl aussehend. Blitzschnell hob Severus sie in seine Arme, zog mit zauberstabloser Magie die Decke zurück und legte sie hin. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und deckte sie bis zu den Schultern zu. Das Drehen ließ nach und sie lächelte ihm zärtlich zu, was seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck entkrampfte.

Sie dachte an ihre frühere Übelkeit, als sie beim Aufwachen sein Mitgefühl und seine Besorgnis erkannt hatte und drehte instinktiv erneut den Kopf von ihm weg. Severus aber hatte genug von den Missverständnissen.

„Sprich mit mir, Ellen. Schrei mich an, sag mir, dass du mich dafür hasst, dass ich die Fehlgeburt verursacht habe. Aber ignoriere mich nicht."

Ihre Hand kam unter der Decke hervor und legte sich an seine Wange, als sie sich umdrehte und ihn ansah.

„Ich hasse dich nicht…ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld…ich weiß, dass du alles in deiner Macht stehende getan hast um mich zu retten…ich weiß es, ich fühlte es…ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich habe deine Nähe gespürt, deine Sorge, dein Mitgefühl, sogar manchmal deinen Trost…du wolltest nie, dass das passiert…aber als ich wach geworden bin…die Art und Weise, wie du mir von dem Kind erzählt hast, sie war so…kalt. Ich nahm an, dass du ungehalten oder enttäuscht warst, und nach allem, was ich durchgemacht hatte, konnte ich das von dir nicht ausgalten…als du dann nicht zurückgekehrt bist, so wie du es versprochen hattest und ich ein Kind verloren hatte, musste ich allein sein…um über alles nachzudenken…"

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du annehmen konntest, ich sei enttäuscht oder ungehalten."

„Du bist nicht leicht zu durchschauen, Severus. Ich nahm an, dass du möglicherweise dachtest…das Kind sei nicht von dir…oder dass du gesehen hattest, dass ich als Mutter versagt hatte."

„Wolltest du deshalb vorhin nicht mit mir sprechen?"

„Ja. ..Dieser eine Gedanke hielt mich ab, und ich hatte schon beschlossen, nicht noch einmal Mutter werden zu wollen…Wir hatte keine Gelegenheit, darüber zu sprechen bevor wir, na ja, bevor wir mitgerissen wurden."

Severus ging etwas auf Abstand und überlegte sich seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig. Er wollte sie in keiner Weise beeinflussen, er brauchte nackte Ehrlichkeit.

„Und jetzt? Jetzt, wo das Kind da ist? Möchtest du es lieber nicht haben?"

„Nein!" reagierte sie instinktiv und er stieß die Luft, die er angehalten hatte, wieder aus. Ihre spontane Entscheidung hatte ihm alle Versicherung gegeben, die er im Moment brauchte.

„Ich…weiß nicht was ich gerade fühle, aber das möchte ich bestimmt nicht."

„Dann reicht das…im Augenblick…und was die andere Sache betrifft, das Kind ist von mir. Er hat dich nicht angerührt."

Ellen sah ich mit großen Augen an, suchte nach Anzeichen, dass er log um ihre Gefühle zu schützen. Dann brach sie in Tränen der Erleichterung aus.

„O…Gott sei Dank", murmelte sie immer wieder und barg ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie plötzlich und wischte sich die Tränen von der freien Wange. „Willst du es?"

Severus hob sie wieder in die Kissen und ließ sich dermaßen frustrierend lange Zeit mit der Antwort, dass sie sich gar nicht sicher war, ob sie diese überhaupt hören wollte.

„Ich will herausfinden, was es mit all dem auf sich hat, Ellen. Ich muss wissen, warum du meine Gedanken beherrschst und warum, obwohl ich alles andere als der Vatertyp bin, die Idee, dass du mein Kind in dir trägst, mich vor Stolz schwach werden lässt. Wir hatten nicht einen Augenblick Normalität, in dem wir uns hätten erproben können, und dennoch habe ich dieses lächerliche, unbegründete Vertrauen, dass deine Gegenwart mir immer unentbehrlicher werden wird. Ich bin in der Regel nicht so offen und erwarte nur nicht, dass ich es oft sein werde. Brauchst du immer noch Bedenkzeit, Ellen?"

„Nicht, was dich betrifft", erwiderte sie weich, den Blick ganz und gar auf ihn gerichtet.

„Und das Kind?"

„Bist du sicher, Severus? Ich schaff das nicht alleine."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr, senkte den Kopf und küsste die einzelne Träne, die ihre Wange hinunterlief.

„Du hast mein Wort."


	25. Chapter 25

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 25**

Sechs Wochen später

Ellen saß im Büro der Krankenstation, umgeben von Stapeln von Nachschlagewerken und Lehrbüchern der Heilkunst, einen Ausdruck höchster Faszination und Versunkenheit auf dem Gesicht. Sie hörte nicht den ersten Hilferuf und bemerkte den zweiten auch erst, als die schweren Holztüren zuschlugen und niemand an der Tür zum Büro erschien. Widerstrebend stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf, um nach der Ursache des Lärms zu sehen und fand das Mädchen zusammengebrochen auf dem Boden, sich vor Schmerze windend.

Sie eilte zu ihr und erkannte sofort Hermine Granger, erinnerte sich, dass ihre Mutter sich heute mit der jungen Hexe treffen wollte, um ihre zukünftige Ausbildung zu besprechen.

„Hermine, ich bin Ellen. Können Sie mir sagen, was Ihnen fehlt?"

Zwischen keuchenden Atemstößen brachte Hermine mühsam die Worte hervor: „Mein Bauch…tut…so…weh."

Ellens bewährter sechster Sinn setzte ein, erkannte etwas, worum sie sich schnell und diskret kümmern musste. Sie orderte Flo herbei, verpflichtete sie zur Geheimhaltung und sagte ihr, wo sie Madam Pomfrey finden konnte, die vor dem Schulbeginn in einigen Wochen ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub genommen hatte. Im Stillen dankte sie Minerva, die darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie einfache und fortgeschrittenere Zaubersprüche bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit übte und schwenkte mit erstaunlicher Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab um Hermine in die nächste Kabine zu befördern.

Als Hermine sicher im Bett lag, wies sie sie mit der ihr eigenen sicheren Autorität an, sich von ihr untersuchen zu lassen. Das arme Mädchen zuckte zurück und wehrte sich, schrie schon bei der leichtesten Berührung ihres Bauches auf.

Ellen feuerte eine Salve von Routinefragen auf sie ab, auf die sie bereits die Antwort zu wissen glaubte und kam dann zum Kern der Sache.

„Hermine, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie schwanger sind?"

„Nein", keuchte diese.

„Nicht die geringste?"

„Ich…ich…ich habe den Spruch benutzt", brachte sie heraus und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht, Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn.

„Wie lange ist das her?"

„Wochen….ich habe geblutet…es ist nicht möglich."

Ellen hob die Hand, als sie hörte, wie die Tür zufiel und die Röcke der Krankenschwester beim Näherkommen raschelten.

„Ich fürchte doch", entgegnete sie, drückte der jungen Frau die Hand und strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn.

Sobald Poppy Hermine sah, eilte sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu ihr, aber Ellen hob die Hand und hielt sie zurück.

„Ich glaube, es ist eine Tubargravidität – gibt es etwas, was Sie tun können?"

Poppy sah einen Moment lang pikiert drein, aber etwas in Ellens selbstsicheren Verhalten ließ sie ihr Glauben schenken, auch wenn ihr der Fachbegriff unbekannt war..

„Tubar…was, Madam Snape?"

„Das Kind wächst im Eileiter heran…nicht in der Gebärmutter", versuchte Ellen zu vereinfachen ohne herablassend zu wirken. „Ich habe über Transfer- und Stasiszauber gelesen. Ist das wirklich möglich?"

Hermine stöhnte. „Ich kann nicht schwanger sein."

„Doch, Sie sind es, meine Liebe", bestätigte Poppy, als die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs gelb leuchtete und zauberte dann eine grüne Phiole herbei.

„Das wird Sie ein bisschen müde machen, aber dann wird es Ihnen viel besser gehen."

„Ich es sicher…für das Baby?" flüsterte Hermine und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ganz sicher", antwortete Poppy, half ihr beim Trinken und strich ihr über das Haar.

„Und?" begehrte Ellen ungeduldig, „ist es möglich?"

„Ja, aber sie sollte nach St. Mungo gehen. Ich habe mit diesen Verfahren keine Erfahrung und ich glaube, dass es in diesem akuten Zustand sehr schwierig ist."

„Ihr bleiben nur Minuten…können Sie sie so schnell hinbringen?"

„Minuten? Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Kann ich nicht erklären. Normalerweise liege ich da meistens richtig…Sie müssen mir vertrauen. Können Sie sie dorthin transportieren oder müssen wir es hier machen?"

„Ich kann sie so schnell weder dorthin bringen noch einen Heiler hierher ordern…Ich war noch nie in der Situation, diese Zauber zusammen anzuwenden. Sind Sie sicher, dass sie das will, vielleicht sollten wir der Natur ihren Lauf lassen und nur sie retten?"

Hermine murmelte etwas Unverständliches, bevor sie beinahe das Bewusstsein verlor, so dass Ellen für sie antwortete: „Sie will, dass wir es versuchen."

„Wie um alles in der Welt wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ihr erster Instinkt war, das Kind vor dem möglicherweise gefährlichen Trank zu schützen, sie möchte, dass wir es versuchen."

Poppy lenkte ein und bestückte mit einer Effizienz, die Ellen bemerkenswert fand, die Kabine mit diversen Phiolen, Zaubertränken und Geräten.

Ihren Zauberstab über Hermine haltend, zauderte Poppy.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das kann."

„Wir haben keine Zeit für Zweifel. Machen Sie schon, Frau", zischte Ellen.

„Es könnte sie umbringen", sagte Poppy besorgt und senkte den Zauberstab, „ich kann es nicht. Wir sollten es einfach entfernen, das geht schneller und ist sicherer."

Ellen starrte die Krankenschwester fassungslos an, sie wusste, dass sie ohne Zweifel die Fähigkeiten besaß, aber gehemmt wurde durch den Druck, dass Hermines Leben auf dem Spiel stand.

„Sie würde wollen, dass Sie es versuchen", sagte sie mit großem Nachdruck.

„Ich will sie nicht dem Risiko aussetzen!"

„Dann bereiten Sie den Stasisbehälter vor und gehen Sie zur Seite."

„Sie können das nicht machen! Sie haben Ihre Magie doch erst seit ein paar Wochen."

„Es sind keine komplizierten Sprüche, sie erfordern nur Konzentration und Kenntnisse der Anatomie. Ich habe kompliziertere Eingriffe im Schlaf erledigt."

„Als Muggel!" rief Poppy entsetzt.

„Zauberstab oder Skalpell, das ist irrelevant, und wir verlieren kostbare Zeit."

Sie stöhnte ungeduldig, als Poppy weiterhin nur dastand und sie ob ihrer offensichtlichen, profunden Arroganz mit offenem Mund anstarrte und positionierte ihren Zauberstab zum Start des Zauberspruchs.

„Ich hole Severus, er macht diesem Quatsch ein Ende."

„Tun Sie das, wenn Sie denken, dass Miss Granger möchte, dass ihr Schuleiter von ihrem Missgeschick erfährt und wenn Sie glauben, Severus hätte Mitgefühl."

Poppy zögerte und Ellen fing an, die Worte zu flüstern, die die Mutter in Schlaf sinken lassen und das Kind beschützen würden, bevor sie sich auf die Schneide- und Heilzauber konzentrierte. Sie war ganz darauf fokussiert, ein Schutzfeld aufrecht zu erhalten und ihre eingespielten chirurgischen Fähigkeiten bestätigten innerhalb weniger Minuten ihre Diagnose. Sie bat Poppy, den Stasiszauber anzuwenden und den Embryo in den Schutzbehälter zu überführen, während sie die Haut- und Gewebeschichten verheilte. Kurz bevor Poppy verkündete, dass der Embryo sicher in seinem Glas war, hatte sie ihre Arbeit beendet.

„ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, Madam Snape. Dass Sie das nach wenigen Wochen schaffen, ist mehr als erstaunlich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich an Ihnen gezweifelt habe, aber mir lag nur Hermines Wohl am Herzen", murmelte Poppy, während sie Diphtamsalbe auf die Haut über der frischverheilten Wunde auftrug, um die Heilung zu beschleunigen.

„Sagen Sie Ellen zu mir, Poppy…ich kann Ihr Zögern verstehen. Ich konnte auch bei den Muggeln nie erklären, warum ich diese Dinge wusste. Ich fühle sie, spüre die Gegenwart von Krankheit und Verletzung. Ich wusste, wenn es ein hoffnungsloser Fall war oder wenn wir nur wenig Zeit hatten. Mutter glaubt, ich habe möglicherweise einige besondere Fähigkeiten von meiner Großmutter geerbt, offenbar war sie eine mächtige Heilerin."

„Das scheint tatsächlich so zu sein… sie wacht auf."

Hermine kam zu Bewusstsein, Panik und Angst in ihren glänzenden braunen Augen.

„Was ist passiert…das Baby?" krächzte sie heiser.

Ellen zauberte einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich neben sie, während Poppy alle Gerätschaften bis auf das Stasisglas wegräumte.

„Das Baby ist sicher", sagte Ellen und hob das Glas hoch. „Es ist nicht dort gewachsen, wo es sollte und das hat Sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Wir konnten es nicht einfach transplantieren, die Gebärmutter und das umgebende Gewebe waren noch zu mitgenommen, Sie hätten das Kind immer noch verlieren können. Jetzt haben Sie eine Wahl. Wir können einen Monat oder so warten und dann versuchen, das Kind in die richtige Position zu bringen, damit Sie hoffentlich Ihre Schwangerschaft fortsetzen können, wenn auch mit einem Monat Verspätung, oder wir können warten, bis zu einem von Ihnen gewählten Zeitpunkt, oder Sie sagen mir, dass Sie die Schwangerschaft nicht fortsetzen wollen und ich werde mich um alles kümmern; es liegt bei Ihnen Hermine."

„Ich bin jetzt dafür nicht bereit…ich war so vorsichtig…es ist nicht fair."

„Sie werden nicht bestraft, Hermine. Madam Pomfrey und ich sagen niemandem etwas. Keiner braucht es zu wissen, wenn Sie es nicht wollen. Wir werden sagen, Sie hatten… Blinddarmentzündung… Wie steht es mit dem Vater, können Sie ihn um Rat fragen?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als habe sie Schmerzen und presste heraus: „Es ist kompliziert. Ich gehe ihm aus dem Weg und ich bin sicher, dass er auch noch nicht zur Vaterschaft bereit ist."

Poppy verabreichte ihr einen weiteren Schmerz- und Beruhigungstrank.

„Sie müssen diese Entscheidung nicht jetzt treffen. Sie müssen sich Zeit lassen. Es muss ein großer Schock für sie sein und unter Schock treffen wir nicht die besten Entscheidungen."

Der Trank entfaltete seine Wirkung und Hermine starrte Ellen mit schweren Lidern an.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Ich war so vorsichtig und wir haben es nicht leichtfertig gemacht, wir wollten heiraten."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, bis er mich enttäuscht hat."

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie immer noch etwas für ihn empfinden, Hermine?"

„Ja."

„Dann sorge ich dafür, dass diese ‚kleine Sache' gut versorgt wird, bis sie beide bereit sind."

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen ab, die unkontrolliert auf das Laken tropften und hob dann erschöpft eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Madam Snape?"

„Ja."

„Was ist, wenn wir nie bereit sind?" brach es aus ihr heraus, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Ellen wandte sich mit dem Behälter zum Gehen und lächelte sacht.

„Diese Frage müsse wir nicht jetzt beantworten. Erst brauchen Sie Zeit zu heilen, körperlich und seelisch. Abe Sie sollten es dem Vater sagen…und wahrscheinlich je eher desto besser."

________________________________________________________________________________

Weitere sechs Wochen später:

„Ach, Mist!" rief Ellen ungeduldig aus und warf ihren Zauberstab quer durch den Klassenraum.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, ich kann es einfach nicht", seufzte sie und ließ sich mutlos in den nächsten Stuhl fallen.

„Unsinn, es ist nur eine einfache Frage der Übung. Es ist ein schwieriger Zauber, du solltest nicht so hart mit dir selbst sein", beruhigte ihre Mutter sie.

„Ich übe schon seit Wochen und bin immer noch allerhöchstens mittelmäßig."

Minerva zauberte den Stab wieder her und rollte ihren Stuhl zu ihrer Tochter, legte ihr eine mitfühlende Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hast dich gerade erst erholt, Elena. Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen, alle Heiler waren der Meinung, dass nur eine besonders mächtige Hexe das durchgemacht haben könnte, was du durchgemacht hast, ohne Schaden davonzutragen, noch dazu im schwangeren Zustand. Du hast in ein paar Monaten mehr erreicht als man sich vorstellen kann. Deine Reserven sind erschöpft, das ist alles. Zeit und kompetente, liebevolle Pflege…das ist alles, was du brauchst…übrigens: Wan kommt Severus zurück?"

„Ich glaube, er kam letzte Nacht."

„Du glaubst?"

„Ich habe schon geschlafen und er war schon bei der Arbeit als ich aufwachte. Er hat mir einen Zettel hinterlassen."

„Einen Zettel…wie rücksichtsvoll…"

Ellen drehte langsam den Kopf und starrte Minerva in sanfter Wut an.

„Zum letzten Mal, es gibt keine Probleme zwischen Severus und mir. Er hat nur einfach extrem viel zu tun."

„Niemand hat so viel zu tun, Elena, und du vergisst, dass ich Seveus Snape fast schon sein ganzes Leben lang kenne…ich mache mir einfach Sorgen…behandelt er dich gut? Er verlangt doch nicht…zu viel von dir?"

„Ist das die Art der Unterhaltung, wie ich sie mit meiner Mutter führen sollte?" scherzte Ellen und stand auf, um ihre Verwandlungsübungen wieder aufzunehmen und das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich glaube eher, dass wir die Zeiten, die das peinlich machen sollten, übersprungen haben; das höchste, was ich mir erhoffen kann, ist, dass du mich als Freundin betrachtest."

Ellen ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie früher oder später auf dieses Thema zu sprechen würden kommen müssen, aber in den letzten drei Monaten hatte sie so viel lernen und sich an so vieles gewöhnen müssen, dass sie es vermieden hatte, davon anzufangen. Sie musterte das stolze Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die gestrafften Schultern und aufrechte Haltung, bereit, jede Art von Antwort, die sie ihr geben würde, zu akzeptieren, und ertappte sich wieder einmal dabei, wie sie sie bewunderte.

„Würdest du sich damit zufrieden geben?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich wäre mehr als zufrieden, Elena", antwortete sie mit viel Gefühl in der Stimme.

„Dann hätte ich gerne, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust…als meine Freundin…nenn' mich Ellen. Ich weiß nicht, wer Elena ist…ich denke, sie ist eine Erinnerung…und Ellen ist hier und jetzt gegenwärtig."

Minerva lächelte, rollte vor und tätschelte Ellens Hand.

„Dann also Ellen, aber sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich es ab und zu vergesse…jetzt aber zurück zum Thema…Severus."

Ellen setzte sich müde wieder hin. Ihr war nun klar, wo ihre eigene Sturheit her kam. Sie hatte nie gerne unbequemen Wahrheiten ins Auge geblickt, besonders, wenn sie sich dem gefühlsmäßig überhaupt nicht gewachsen fühlte. Minerva spürte ihr Unbehagen sofort.

„Was ist los?...Drängt er dich? Verlangt er zu viel?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil", gestand Ellen kläglich. „Er ist sehr….rücksichtsvoll…sogar ein bisschen zu distanziert…und er hat mich seitdem nicht mehr angefasst", fügte sie hinzu und deutete auf ihren Bauch.

„Na ja, gut…vielleicht fühlt er sich nicht wohl, wenn er…intim mit dir ist…wenn du schwanger bist…einigen Männern geht das so…", murmelte Minerva leicht verlegen.

„Vielleicht…es scheint mehr zu sein…es scheint, als habe ich ihn irgendwie verletzt."

„Das passiert schnell… hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

„Das ist es ja gerade, abgesehen von vagem Smalltalk und Fragen bezüglich meines Wohlbefindens scheint es, als gehe er mir aus dem Weg. Ich weiß, dass er viel zu tun hat…ist das immer so bei einem Schulleiter?"

Minerva richtete sich auf und bedachte Ellen mit einem gespielt bösen Blick.

„Kein Wunder, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, wenn du über all das nachgrübelst. Grübeln ist nicht gut für das Baby. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass Severus heute Abend etwas freie Zeit hat. Sprich mit ihm, Ellen, es nicht gut, wenn man solche Dinge unausgesprochen lässt."

Ellen nickte, stand auf und begann wieder mit ihren Übungen, während sie die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte, wie sie das Gespräch mit Severus am besten anfangen sollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie bereit war, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Sie hatten falsch gelegen, das Amulett hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich verzaubert und jetzt hatte der Zauber nachgelassen. Warum er bei ihr jedoch länger anhielt, war ihr noch ein Rätsel. Vielleicht lag es an der Schwangerschaft. Woran es auch immer lag, es war klar, dass Severus seine Meinung über sie und das Baby geändert hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte recht, das Grübeln brachten ihr überhaupt nichts.

_______________________________________________________________________________

„Du musst zurückgehen, Draco, es ist eine der Bedingungen für deine Freilassung."

„Ich mache mich doch zum Gespött aller, Vater."

Lucius Malfoy warf seine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und seinem Sohn einen vernichtenden, stählernen Blick zu.

„Du hast keine Wahl, wenn du uns nicht alle zurück in Askaban haben willst. Du musst deine Ausbildung in Hogwarts beenden, das Ministerium hat darauf bestanden. Sie sind verpflichtet, ein Auge auf dich zu haben…und deine Weste muss weißer als weiß bleiben. Zumindest muss ich mir, solange, wie du dort bist, keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass du versuchst Xanthos zu finden."

„Ich kann doch nicht nichts tun, Vater. Er führt diese Idioten von Auroren an der Nase herum – sie haben keinen Schimmer, wo er ist."

„Sie halten ihn für tot, Draco. Seit seinem Zersplintern hat man nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich bin sicher, sie haben Recht und er hat seine Verletzungen falsch eingeschätzt. Sie werden bald seine Leiche finden."

„Er lebt, ich weiß es!" rief Draco.

Lucius sprang auf und drückte mit seinem Spazierstock Draco gegen die Wand.

„Wir lassen uns nicht dabei ertappen, wie wir IRGENDETWAS tun, was mit unserem früheren Leben zusammenhängt. Das schließ die Suche nach Xanthos mit ein…habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Draco?"

„Aber…"

„Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?!" sagte er wütend und drückte fester mit dem Stock zu.

„Ja, Vater."

Lucius ließ seinen Sohn mit einem knappen Nicken los und fuhr fort:

„Dann begleite deine Mutter zur Winkelgasse, dort kannst du heute alles kaufen, was du noch brauchst, und Draco…wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass du mir nicht gehorchst, wir sind nur knapp am Gefängnis vorbeigeschrammt und Shacklebolt wird nicht aufhören, uns über die Schulter zu schauen. Das geringste Vergehen und er wird dafür sorgen, dass wir lebenslänglich hinter Schloss und Riegel kommen…Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Glasklar."

________________________________________________________________________________

Jane Granger hatte die Blindarmentzündungsstory nicht einen Moment lang geglaubt. Hermine hatte einen Großteil der letzten Monate in dem neuen gemieteten Haus ihrer Eltern in Devonshire verbracht. Sie hatte in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium an einer plausiblen Erklärung für ihre Abwesenheit gebastelt und ihnen bei der Haussuche und dem Einrichten einer Zahnarztpraxis geholfen. Jane hatte anfangs gefragt, was mit Ron sei, aber Hermine war äußerst zurückhaltend gewesen, sagte nur, dass sie jetzt nicht die Energie habe, sich um ihn Sorgen zu machen. Die scheinbar endlose Folge von Begräbnisfeiern, Gedenkfeien und Untersuchungen hatte Hermine verständlicherweise erschöpft. Sie hatte sich anfänglich zurückgezogen, war emotional labil gewesen, hatte Briefe von Freunden ignoriert und Krankheit vorgeschützt, als Harry persönlich vorbeigekommen war. Und dann war sie plötzlich an Blinddarmentzündung erkrankt, als sie Hogwarts besucht hatte, um über die bestmögliche Fortsetzung ihrer Ausbildung im kommenden Schuljahr zu sprechen, und ein Blick auf das verstörte Wesen, das nach Hause zurückgekommen war, sagte Jane, dass dies eine Lüge war.

Während der nächsten Wochen hatte sie ihre Tochter dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich bis über beide Ohren in solch langweilige Dinge wie Vorhangmuster und die Auswahl an Zahnarztstühlen gestürzt hatte, und ihr war klar, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte, etwas Großes zu ignorieren. Hermine weigerte sich, über alles auch nur entfernt persönliche zu reden, es kamen weiterhin Briefe und blieben ungelesen, und die einzige Person, deren Besuch Hermine akzeptierte, war Ellen Snape, die Frau des Schulleiters – zu mehr Erklärungen war Hermine nicht bereit.

Schließlich hatte Jane damit gedroht, mit dem Schulleiter Kontakt aufzunehmen, um Auskunft zu erhalten, was wirklich geschehen war, und dann war Hermine endgültig zusammengebrochen. Zusehen zu müssen, wie ihre hübsche, tapfere, bemerkenswerte Tochter sich in einer Welle von Verzweiflung auflöste, hatte Jane fast das Herz gebrochen, und das Geständnis über das Baby füllte sie mit überwältigender Wut. Sie hatten stundenlang miteinander gesprochen, Hermine hatte schließlich, nachdem sie völlig erschöpft in den Armen ihrer Mutter eingeschlafen war, einer Nachricht an Ron zugestimmt.

Und so stand Jane am Küchenfenster, wachte über Hermine, als sie das schwierigste Gespräch ihres Lebens begann.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest."

„Warum nicht? Ich habe dir bestimmt tausend Briefe geschickt."

„Ich hab sie nicht geöffnet."

„Das dachte ich mir", antwortete Ron düster.

„Wie geht es den anderen?" fragte Hermine bemüht fröhlich.

„Das kannst du dir doch denken. Sie machen sich deinetwegen Sorgen, versuchen aber, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen."

„O, ich wollte es nicht noch schwerer für sie machen?"

„Was dachtest du denn, was passiert, wenn du auf Tauchstation gehst? Dass wir das mit einem Schulterzucken abtun und einfach weitermachen? Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Mine, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Wenn du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast, warum hast du dann Harry geschickt?"

„Hättest du mich sehen wollen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Na also."

„Es wäre trotzdem besser gewesen, wenn du gekommen wärst!" entfuhr es Hermine und sie wandte den Kopf weg.

Ron stand auf und lehnte sich über den Gartentisch.

„Du meinst also, es wäre dir lieber gewesen, du hättest mich zurückweisen und wegschicken können. Mich kannst du ruhig hassen, Hermine, aber es war völlig daneben von dir, Harry so zu behandeln."

„Ich entschuldige mich bei ihm."

„Das ist das mindeste, was du tun kannst. Und warum musste deine Mutter mich bitten hierherzukommen?" fragte Ron bitter.

„Ich…ich…"

„Spuck's aus, Hermine…warum? Warum bist du weggegangen, zurück nach Australien mit deinen Eltern? Warum hast du mich vergessen, alle Versprechen, die du mir gemacht hast? Ist es so leicht, Hermine? Denn für mich ist es verdammt noch mal nicht so leicht zu vergessen!"

„Gut!" fauchte Hermine. „Ich hoffe, es hat dich innerlich auseinandergerissen, dann kannst du vielleicht ein Zehntel von dem nachvollziehen, was ich durchgemacht habe."

„Was du durchgemacht hast? Ich war derjenige, der ausgeschlossen war, der sich gefragt hat, was zum Teufel ich tun kann, um es wieder einzurenken. Ich weiß, ich habe dich verletzt, wirklich schwer verletzt, aber wie kann ich auch nur versuchen, es wiedergutzumachen, wenn du mich weder sehen noch mit mir reden willst?"

Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten eine runtergehauen, wirklich ganz fest, aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie blickte auf und sah, wie ihre Mutter ihr durch das Fenster aufmunternd zulächelte, also ballte sie die Fäuste, holte ganz tief Luft und fuhr in mäßigem Tonfall fort.

„Zuerst war ich sauer…und dann…war ich krank…"

„Ja, das wissen wir, Mine. Neville hat so was gesagt. Blinddarm, oder? Konntest du dir nicht denken, dass wir das gerne von dir selbst gehört hätten, anstatt es Wochen später durch Neville herauszufinden?"

„Woher wusste Neville davon?" fragte Hermine etwas zu besorgt.

„Er hat bei Sprout beim Reparieren der Gewächshäuser und der Kräuterkundeabteilung mitgeholfen. Er hat gesehen, wie Madam Pomfrey dich zum Tor gebracht hat, du hast krank ausgesehen und er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, also hat er sie gefragt. Er hat angenommen, wir wüssten es alle…wir sahen ganz schön doof aus… aber egal, warum sollte Neville es nicht wissen, er ist dein Freund, oder?...Komm schon, was verschweigst du mir?"

Hermines Augen blieben auf das Gras geheftet, ihr Herz fühlte sich bleischwer an, aber es hämmerte wie ein Kolben in voller Fahrt.

„Es war keine Blinddarmentzündung."

Sie hatte jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, er dachte nicht mehr an seine Wut, ihre Körpersprache signalisierte ihm, dass sie Kummer hatte und sofort wurde er unglaublich besorgt.

„Mine, was ist los? Sag es mir bitte", flehte er und versuchte, ihre Hand zu fassen, aber sie zog sie weg und verschränkte die Arme, wie um sich selbst zu umarmen.

„Ich war schwanger", sagte sie mühsam und holte tief Luft, als sie die Worte ihren Lippen entweichen hörte.

Ron blieb ungewöhnlich still, sie hatte erwartet, dass er mit irgendetwas banalem oder unpassendem lossprudeln würde und die Stille machte sie unruhig.

„War schwanger?" brachte er schließlich hervor, seine Stimme leise und angestrengt.

Das war er, sie war sich sicher, das war der Moment, in dem ihr Herz endgültig brach. Ihre guten Vorsätze verschwanden augenblicklich und sie fing an zu weinen, ihr Körper zitterte und sie registrierte nicht, wie er an ihre Seite eilte, sie von ihrem Stuhl zog und seine Arme um sie schlang.

Als ihr Schluchzen nachließ, setzte er sie vorsichtig wieder hin und zog seinen eigenen neben sie, nicht willens, ihre Hand loszulassen.

„Was ist passiert, Mine, bitte? Ich muss es wissen."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn ansehen, sie war überrascht von dem Schmerz in seiner Stimme und ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen zeigte ihr eine Furcht, die sie selten bei ihm gesehen hatte.

_O Gott – er denkt, du hast abgetrieben._

„Ich wusste es nicht, ich schwöre es. Ich dachte ein paar Tage lang, ich hätte heftige Magenschmerzen und dann wurden sie plötzlich unerträglich. Es war eine Eileiterschwangerschaft, Ron….es wuchs nicht am richtigen Platz, ich hätte sterben können…aber Ellen…Madam Snape…sie war unglaublich, sie hat mich gerettet…sie hat auch das Baby gerettet…"

Rons Gesicht war voller Erleichterung, Besorgnis und Verwirrung.

„Aber….du hast gesagt, du warst schwanger…wie denn?"

„Das Baby…sie konnte eine Stasiszauber anwenden…es könnte möglich sein, es zurückzutun an die richtige Stelle…ich könnte das Baby immer noch bekommen, wenn es richtig einwächst."

Ron war perplex, seine einzige Reaktion bestand darin, ihre Hand fester zu umfassen.

„Ich hätte dich verlieren können, Mine, und ich hätte es nicht einmal gewusst, du hättest es mir viel früher sagen sollen, wir hätten darüber sprechen sollen, wir hätten es zusammen durchstehen sollen."

„Es tut mir leid…ich war doch so wütend auf dich, als es passiert ist…aber jetzt erscheint das alles irgendwie unwichtig…Ron, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll…ich weiß es einfach nicht…ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, daran zu denken, dass unser Baby in einem Glas aufbewahrt wird…das ist doch grotesk."

Ron strich ihr die unbändige Mähne aus dem Gesicht und umfasste ihre Wange.

_Sie ist sogar dann schön, wenn sie beschissen aussieht_, dachte er, während er ihre rotgeränderten Augen, ihre fleckige Haut und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen betrachtete.

„Ich will das nicht vermasseln, indem ich das Falsche sage. Darin bin ich ziemlich gut, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest."

Er pausierte kurz und fuhr dann fort, ermutigt durch ein ganz kurzes, tränenerfülltes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt richtig ist, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ein bisschen geschockt. Ich weiß sicher, dass du die klügste, schönste und begabteste Hexe bist, die ich je kennenlernen werde und ich weiß sicher, dass du mir sagen musst, ob es auch nur die geringste Chance gibt, dass du mir vergeben kannst, weil ich sicher weiß, dass ich dich und unser Kind will, …wenn du bereit dazu bist."

Das leise Schluchzen setzte wieder ein.

„Scheiße…siehst du…ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Mine…wie soll ich das nur wieder einrenken…sag es mir… was auch immer es ist…ich tue es."

„Halte mich ein bisschen", flüsterte Hermine und vergrub sich in seinen weichen, dünnen Wollpullover; sie fühlte sich vollauf getröstet, als seine Arme sie umfingen.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Er hatte nicht geplant an diesem Abend mit ihr zu sprechen, aber die Unkenntnis wurde zunehmend lästig und Minerva hatte seltsam hartnäckig darauf bestanden, dass sie sich unter vier Augen mit Dumbledores Porträt in seinem Büro unterhalten müsse. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange das dauern würde, aber vielleicht wusste dieser ‚nichts-von-höflichem-durch-die-Blume-Andeutungen-haltenden-Schottenmusterterrier', das Ellen mit ihm sprechen musste. Vielleicht musste er gar nicht davon anfangen, vielleicht hatte sie vor zu beichten. Die Zeit lief ihr davon, bald würde ihr Schwindel auffliegen.

Unzählige Male hatte er neben ihr gesessen während sie schlief, hätte er den Zauberspruch sagen können, sich Gewissheit verschaffen können, aber was, wenn es nicht sicher war? Nein, er wollte es von ihr hören, wollte ihre tiefsten Beweggründe und Entschuldigungen hören und sie dann zum Schlosstor geleiten. Er würde sich nicht zum Narren halten lassen, er könnte es nicht ertragen, sie anzusehen, sie konnte ihr Leben auf der anderen Seite der Erde führen und damit glücklich werden.

Als er die Tür zu seinen Räumen etwas heftiger zuschlug, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, bemerkte er ärgerlich, dass sie ihn missbilligend anstarrte und dass Ronald Weasley in seinem Sessel am Kamin saß.

„Weasley…was machen Sie hier?"

„Ron ist mein Gast, Severus", sagte Ellen bestimmt und bedeutete Ron, sitzenzubleiben, als sein Direktor sich drohend vor ihm aufbaute.

„Wie…angenehm", sagte er höhnisch. „Wie lange noch dürfen wir mit der Freude dieses Besuches rechnen?"

Ron stand auf und warf Ellen einen verständnisvollen und entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Nein…es ist schon gut, Madam Snape, ich war gerade am gehen…ich weiß alles, was ich im Moment wissen muss…danke schön."

Und damit nickte er Snape zu und lief fast fluchtartig zur Tür, während eine wütende Ellen auf den Hinterkopf ihres Mannes starrte.

„Was hast er hier gemacht?" fragte dieser ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Was musst du dich so aufspielen? Das sind unser beider Räume, denke ich, und er war mein Gast."

„Muss ich also damit rechnen, dass du regelmäßig die älteren Schüler in meiner Abwesenheit in unser beider Räumen empfängst?"

Ellen schoss in die Höhe und sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war neutral, aber seine Augen waren voller Wut.

„Wie kannst du es wagen…das ist widerlich…ich weiß nicht, was zum Teufel in dich gefahren ist, aber ich muss nicht hierbleiben und mir diesen Mist anhören…ich mache einen Spaziergang."

Die Tür verschloss sich und das Feuer im Kamin ging aus. Panik flackerte in Ellen auf, denn keiner der einfachen Zaubersprüche, die sie kannte, boten ihr eine Möglichkeit des Entkommens.

Sie konnte fühlen, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand, seine Gegenwart machte sie unbehaglich.

„Lass mich gehen, Severus", sagte sie so ruhig sie es vermochte.

„Nur zu gerne, ich packe auch für dich und begleite dich von hier fort…sollen wir?" erbot er sich scharf, schob sie zur Schlafzimmertür, die sich spontan öffnete, so dass sie sehen konnte, wie sich ihre Sachen in ein paar Truhen zusammenfalteten.

Sie ließ sich von ihm durch die Tür schieben und fuhr dann herum und sah ihn an, ihr Gesicht voller Schock und Verwirrung.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte sie schwach.

„Du gehst, man sollte meinen, das sei offensichtlich."

„Dann war es eine Lüge, du wolltest nie mich oder das Baby. Warum nur hast du das getan, warum hast du den Eindruck erweckt, dass du mich…uns wolltest?" fragte sie ängstlich und voller Entsetzen.

Er breitete seine Arme aus und machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung, sein Umhang bauschte sich um ihn.

„Bravo, Ellen. Du wirkst beinahe echt."

„Was zum Teufel meinst du?" schrie sie.

„Und du spielst mir immer noch etwas vor, tust so, als geschehe dir Unrecht", zischte er, packte sie beim Handgelenk und schleuderte sie rücklings auf ihr Bett.

Erschrocken und jetzt deutlich voller Angst versuchte sie, sich auf die Ellenbogen hochzuschieben und zurück zu rutschen, aber er setzte sich neben sie und drückte sie hinunter.

„Sollen wir mal nachsehen, wie es dem Baby geht, bevor du gehst?" knurrte er und feuerte den abgewandelten Sonoruszauber ab, der den Herzschlag des Babys verstärken sollte.

Er hatte erwartet, nichts zu hören und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er die schnellen Schläge registrierte. Sein verwirrter Ausdruck verwandelte sich schnell in Hass, als er sie ungläubig anfuhr:

„Wieviel länger wolltest du noch warten?"

Ellen starrte ihn völlig fassungslos an.

„Bitte, Severus, sag mir, was du denkst, dass ich getan habe."

„Das weißt du genau."

„NEIN, WEISS ICH NICHT!" schrie sie, drückte die Hacken in die Matratze, warf sich herum und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden.

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN", brüllte er zurück und packte ihren Arm schmerzhaft fest, „DU HAST VOR, MEIN KIND ZU TÖTEN!"

„Was?" keuchte Ellen starr.

Severus hielt ihren Arm wie in einem Schraubstock, während er in schmerzhaft kaltem Tonfall fortfuhr:

„Hast du gedacht, ich würde es nicht merken? Wolltest du sagen, es sei eine Fehlgeburt gewesen? Du hast nur eines übersehen, Ellen, ansonsten warst du sehr überzeugend, hast mich eine ganze Weile an der Nase herumgeführt."

„Bitte, Severus, ich…"

„ES REICHT! Genug von deinen Lügen. Du hast offenbar nicht gewusst, dass ich alle Ausgaben genehmigen muss. Ich sehe alle Rechnungen und Zahlungsaufträge, inklusive der für die Krankenstation, auch die über die ‚ausführliche Beratung' von notorischen Heilern, die sich auf Abtreibungen spezialisieren. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich nicht zwei und zwei zusammenzählen könnte? Du bist die einzige Schwangere im Schloss, Ellen. Wann soll es passieren? Bald, nehme ich an."

Ellen schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, sie hatte Angst, dass Legilimentik anwenden würde. Sobald er die Rechnungen erwähnt hatte, war ihr klar, dass ein Missverständnis vorlag wegen des ärztlichen Rats, den sie bezüglich der Stasisaufbewahrung eingeholt hatten.

„Ich war nicht die einzige Schwangere."

„Ich habe es überprüft, hör auf zu lügen."

„Frag Poppy."

„Habe ich, sie hat bestätigt, dass du die einzige Schwangere bist."

Ellen seufzte. „Hast du auch gefragt, ob es vor kurzem noch andere gab?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich? Die einzige andere weibliche Patientin war ein Teenager mit einer Blinddarmentzündung …."

Plötzlich erschien das Bild einer nervösen Poppy Pomfrey und einer elend aussehenden Hermine Granger vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er erinnerte sich sofort an Ellen, wie sie einen Grund für einen Besuch vorgegeben hatte, irgendetwas mit einem Gegenstand, den sie im Krankenflügel vergessen hatte, und schließlich an den idiotischen Weasley, wie verlegen und unbehaglich er in seinem Kaminsessel ausgesehen hatte. Seine Hände lockerten ihren Griff und er setzte sich zurück,beschämt; ein hohles Gefühl formte sich in seinem Magen.

„Es war keine Blinddarmentzündung, nicht wahr?"

Ellen schielte unter ihrem Arm hervor und fand Trost in seiner Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Sie ist meine Patientin, Severus. Ich kann weiter nichts dazu sagen."

Severus stand auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Mit einer Hand massierte er sich die Stirn, während er über den monumentalen Fehler nachdachte, den er gerade gemacht hatte. Ganz benommen von der Angst, dass er gerade das einzig Gute in seinem Leben in der letzten Zeit zurückgewiesen hatte, zuckte er zusammen, als erfühlte, wie ihre Arme sich um ihn schlangen und ihn hielten, ihr Körper sich an den seinen presste und ihr Kopf sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern niederließ.

„Ich hoffe, das ist es, warum du in den letzten paar Wochen so kalt mir gegenüber warst", murmelte sie in seinen Umhang.

„Ja…Ellen, lass mich los…ich rufe Flo…du kannst in die Räume deiner Mutter ziehen, bis du dich entschieden hast, was du tun willst. Ich halte mich raus und stimme allem zu, wofür du dich entscheidest…mein Handeln was unverzeihlich…ich hoffe nur, dass du mir erlaubst, mein Kind zu sehen."

„Ich habe es schon mal gesagt und ich sage es wieder…du bist so ein selbstsüchtiger Schnösel", sagte sie weich, fasste ihn fester und breitete ihre Hände besitzergreifend über seiner Brust aus. „Darf ich auch etwas sagen, Direktor, bevor ich entlassen werde?"

Er machte ihre Arme los und drehte sich herum, um sie anzusehen und intensiv ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu studieren.

„Das kannst du mir sicher nicht vergeben, Ellen…ich habe dich beleidigt, dich bedroht."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du mir nicht für eine Weile Angst gemacht hast und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass dein Griff blaue Flecken hinterlassen wird…und, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich, aber ich wusste, dass du möglicherweise der misstrauischste Mann bist, der existiert und dass es eine Zeit lang dauern würde, bevor wir tiefes Vertrauen ineinander haben würden…zumindest habe ich jetzt keine Zweifel, dass du unser Kind willst."

„Ich will mehr als unser Kind, Ellen", sagte er gepresst und fuhr zögerlich mit seinen Fingern an der Seite ihres Gesichts entlang und über ihre Lippen, „aber die Frage ist, was ich verdiene."

„Du verdienst es, geliebt zu werden, Severus", flüsterte sie und küsste seine Finger, die an ihren Lippen verharrt hatten, „und ich verdiene, dass man mir vertraut."

„Und dich liebt", flüsterte er gerührt zurück, zog sie an sich und küsste sie mit solch ungezügelter Leidenschaft, dass ihr der Atem stockte und ihre Lippen anschwollen.

Er knöpfte schnell seinen Umhang auf und warf ihn auf ihre gepackten Truhen, dann bedeutete er ihr, dass er zurückkommen werde und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie sah leicht verwirrt aus, als er mit einem Glas Salbe zurückkam und sie auf die Bettkante drückte. Er kniete vor ihr, nahm sich einen weiteren heißen Kuss und fing an, ihre dünne Baumwollbluse aufzuknöpfen, dabei lächelte er leicht über ihren beinahe nervösen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe dich schon mal nackt gesehen."

„Das zählt nicht, da war ich bewusstlos", entgegnete sie und schauderte leicht, als er ihr die Bluse auszog und die kühle Abendluft ihre Haut traf.

Severus griff nach der Salbe und nahm eine großzügige Menge auf seine Finger, bevor er leicht über ihren Arm strich, besonders an den Stellen wo er sie gepackte hatte.

„Ich will keine Beweise meiner fürchterlichen Blödheit sehen", erklärte er zwischen den Küssen, die er auf ihre Schultern, ihren Hals und hinunter zu ihren vollen Brüsten verteilte.

„Schwangerschaft", murmelte sie, während er um sie herum griff, ihren BH öffnete und ihn auszog.

„Ein völlig akzeptabler Nebeneffekt", murmelte er, als er eine schwere Brust in seine Hand nahm und sanft an der anderen nuckelte, das leichte Keuchen und Aufbäumen genießend.

Während er sich noch auf ihre Brüste konzentrierte, fasste er nach unten und zog ihre Sandalen aus, anschließend wanderte seine Hand zu dem Reisverschluss ihrer Caprihose, zog ihn langsam auf, dann hob er sie hoch und zog ihr Hose und Unterwäsche gleichzeitig aus.

Sie schauderte jetzt deutlich, das Bewusstsein ihrer Nacktheit überlagerte die Begierde, die er geweckt hatte. Er schob sie zurück aufs Bett und entfernte mit einem Zauber seine eigenen Kleider, starrte dann einen Moment lang hungrig auf sie, bevor er sich über sie lehnte, wobei sein jetzt längeres Haar nach vorne fiel und sein Gesicht einrahmte.

„Du bist so unglaublich schön", hauchte er, während er neben sie rutschte und sie küsste, von ihrer Scham aufwärts über die leichte Schwellung ihres Bauches hin zu ihren Brüsten.

Ellen erinnerte sich, wie groß er war, als er gegen ihren Oberschenkel drücke und ihre lusterfüllten Gedanken flogen zu dem Baby.

„Du solltest vielleicht vorsichtiger sei als letztes Mal", sagte sie atemlos, als seine Hand sich zwischen ihre Beine schlängelte und seine Finger über ihre Scham zuckten.

Unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstkontrolle hörte er auf und schob sich hoch, um sie anzusehen.

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre? Wenn du dir wegen dem Kind Sorgen machst, kann ich warten…"

Sie zog ihn in einen Kuss, biss zärtlich in seine Lippe, bevor sie mit hauchiger Stimme antwortete:

„Hör nicht auf, sei einfach nur vorsichtig."

Mit einem Wolfslächeln strich er mit einer Hand ihren Rücken entlang und schob die andere wieder zwischen ihre Beine, während er ihren Mund plünderte. Seine Finger streichelten sie immer wieder, solange, bis sie von ihrer Feuchtigkeit glitschig waren, dann schob er sie in sie hinein, hielt sich zurück, während sie stöhnte und sich wand.

„Severus, bitte", stöhnte sie und er hob ihre Hüfte über die seine, drang langsam in sie ein, dehnte sie vorsichtig, wartete, bis sie sich bewegte, küsste jeden erreichbaren Zentimeter von ihr.

Sie hob ihre Hüfte und er zog sich langsam zurück, dann begann er einen routinierten, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, stöhnte auf, als sie einfiel, wollte heftiger in sie eindringen, hielt sich aber zurück, als ihre Muskeln sich um ihn herum anspannten, sie sich aufbäumte und schließlich zum Höhepunkt gelangte, ihn nur Augenblicke später mit einem besitzergreifenden Knurren mit sich reißend.

„Siehst du, was du verpasst hast mit deinen dummen Vermutungen", stichelte sie atemlos, während sie seinen Rücken streichelte, als er auf ihr zusammenbrach.

„Ich verdiene dich nicht", antwortete er, rollte auf seine Seite und sah sie an.

„Halt einfach den Mund und liebe mich", verlangte sie.

Stunden später lag er wach, hinter sie geschmiegt. Er war nicht sicher, warum sie in seinen Armen schlief, eigentlich hätte sie ihn zurückweisen und weglaufen sollen, aber er war entschlossen, sie von jetzt an bei sich zu behalten. Eine zarte Hoffnung entwickelte sich in ihm, eine Zukunft voll mit ihr und ihrem Kind, und nur ein Gedanke verdunkelte sie…die ständige Bedrohung durch Xanthos Malfoy. Nachdem er diese Zukunft erspäht hatte, wollte er sie, wollte sie mehr, als er in den letzten Jahren jemals etwas gewollt hatte, und er war sich verdammt sicher, dass er alles ihm Mögliche tun würde, um sie erreichen. Und gleich morgen würde er anfangen, diese Bedrohung zu suchen und sie auszulöschen.


	26. Chapter 26

Stellvertretend für alle, die hier noch mitlesen, bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich für die Treue bei Mrs. Skinner, die zudem noch jedesmal so umfassende Reviews verfasst. Leider schaffe ich es nicht immer, direkt darauf zu antworten, obwohl ich sie mit Begeisterung lese. Deshalb das Dankeschön auf diesem Weg.

Leliha

Und nun wie üblich:

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 26**

Die Schule macht wieder auf

Ellen musste zugeben, dass sie sich leicht überwältigt fühlte, als sie neben ihrer Mutter die große Halle betrat. Die langen Tische waren alles andere als voll besetzt, aber trotzdem folgten ihr gut und gerne hunderte von Augen und das allgemeine Stimmengewirr erstarb zu einem verschwörerischen Raunen. Sie blickte nach links und nach rechts, während sie zum Lehrertisch schritt, bemerkte Hermine und Harry, die nebeneinander saßen und ihr aufmunternd zulächelten und lächelte zurück. Draco saß ganz links am Ende eines langen Eichentischs. Zwischen ihm und den anderen Slytherins war eine deutliche Lücke und Ellen fiel auf, dass er totunglücklich aussah.

Sie hatten ihre angestammten Plätze auf der Plattform erreicht, Minerva nahm den Platz der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin ein und tätschelte auffordernd den Stuhl neben sich.

„Eigentlich, Minerva, fühle ich mich hier oben nicht wohl. Ich bin keine Lehrerin und komme mir vor wie ein Eindringling."

„Unsinn, Liebes, wir haben das doch besprochen. Severus und ich wollen dich hier oben haben und da du Poppy unterstützt und bei Muggelkunde aushilfst, gehörst du praktisch zum Kollegium."

„Ich fühle mich wie im Zoo… ich bin gleich zurück."

Minerva sah ihr verwirrt nach, wie sie die Plattform verließ und zu Draco ging.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

„Ja, Patentante", antwortete Draco leise, seine Augen fest auf die Tischplate gerichtet.

„Das klingt, als wäre ich uralt, sagen Sie doch Ellen zu mir."

„Es tut mir leid, aber mein Patenonkel würde mich in den Hades hexen, wenn ich Sie so anreden würde."

„In der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht; also bei allen anderen Gelegenheiten Ellen, einverstanden?"

Draco nickte kurz; er fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich; seine Augen zuckten verstohlen hin- und her um die Reaktionen der anderen Schüler auszumachen, während sich Ellen neben ihm niederließ.

„Sie sind persona non grata, wie ich sehe."

„So ungefähr."

„Hören Sie zu, ich bleibe nicht hier. Ich will Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mich dafür zu bedanken, dass Sie mich gefunden haben. Es tut mir leid, aber S… Ihr Pate wollte nicht, dass ich das Schloss verlasse, bevor er nicht ganz sicher sein kann, dass die Bedrohung wirklich vorbei ist, und es schien mir so unpersönlich, Ihnen per Eule ein ‚Danke dafür, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben' zuzuschicken."

Dracos Kopf schoss in die Höhe.

„Mein Pate glaubt also auch nicht, dass er tot ist?" fragte er überrascht.

„Er ist nicht davon überzeugt, sagen wir es mal so."

„Dextra auch nicht", fügte Harry hinzu, ließ sich auf die Bank gegenüber fallen und putzte sich beiläufig die Brille, während Hermine sich neben ihn setzte. Die Halle schien plötzlich überzukochen mit all den schockierten, schwatzenden Gesichter, und Draco sah fassungslos seine einstigen Feinde an.

„Ich brauche keine Babysitter", fauchte er.

„Das ist gut, denn wir sind auch nur herüber gekommen, um Madam Snape moralisch zu unterstützen."

Ellen grinste.

„Herzlichen Dank, aber ich brauche ebenfalls keine Babysitter. Ich sollte jetzt zurückgehen."

Hermine beobachtete Ellen genau, als sie aufstand und zur Plattform zurückging, irgendetwas was anders an ihr. Sie beobachtete sie weiterhin, bemerkte ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, als sich ihre Hand schützend über ihren Bauch legte, der durch den Tisch verdeckt wurde. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Vertrautheit überwältigte sie und sie kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit, bevor sie mit Entsetzen Ellens Blick auffing und zur Haupttür rannte.

Augenblicklich verließ Ellen ihren Stuhl, gab Harry ein Zeichen, sitzen zu bleiben, während sie an ihm vorbeirannte. Das Stimmengewirr flackerte wieder auf und erstarb einen Moment später, als der Schuleiter würdevoll in die Halle schritt, Hermine, die unter seinem Arm durchwitschte, nur knapp ausweichend. Er stoppte Ellen mit steinernem, eine Erklärung verlangendem Gesicht.

„Später", war alles, was sie herausbrachte, als sie ihm auswich und Hermine in die Schlosskorridore folgte.

Für die Augen der Schüler ungerührt, setzte er seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch fort, sein Blick schweifte durch den Saal und blieb auf Harry und Draco haften.

„Gibt es ein Schüleraustauschprogramm, von dem ich nichts weiß, Mr. Potter?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, Sir."

„Dann seinen Sie so nett und kehren Sie zu Ihrem Tisch zurück."

Er sah ihm starr nach, bis Harry sich an den Gryffindortisch neben einer ärgerlich dreinblickenden Ginny niedergelassen hatte und nutzte die Gelegenheit, über die größtenteils verängstigten Gesichter zu blicken, die auf seine bevorstehenden Worte warteten. Es waren viel zu wenige, eine traurige Folge des Krieges und seiner Wiedereinstellung als Schulleiter, wie er annahm. Sein Seufzer war nur innerlich; die Schüler sahen nie einen Schimmer des Zweifels.

„Es wird nicht leicht sein, mit den Folgen der Unruhen und der Tragödien der letzten Jahre zu leben, aber es ist von größter Notwendigkeit, dass wir ganz genau auf die Lehren achten, die aus dieser finsteren Zeit für unsere Geschichte gezogen werden können. Wenn wir entschlossen sind, die Opfer, die für uns gebracht wurden, wirklich zu ehren, sind wir verpflichtet, daran zu denken, dass es uns alle ganz besonders angeht. Das ist es, worum ich euch alle bitte: Die Gelegenheit zum Lernen wahrzunehmen. Zu viele haben einen zu großen Preis gezahlt, um euch das zu ermöglichen und ich werde es nicht tolerieren, dass es verschwendet wird…."

Draco gab erst gar nicht vor, der Rede seines Paten zuzuhören. Er hatte sich kurz gefragt, was Granger so in Aufregung versetzt hatte und dann war er auch schon bei den Gedanken, die ihn so oft beschäftigten: Xanthos zu finden. Sein Vater hätte es nicht deutliche sagen können: Xanthos musste vergessen werden. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Entschlossenheit, mit der ihm sein Vater aufgetragen hatte zu vergessen, machte ihn unsicher, ob Voldemort ihn mit der Nachricht, dass er seinen Sohn missbraucht hatte, gequält hatte oder nicht. Vielleicht war das die Methode seines Vaters, ihm zu sagen, dass er Bescheid wusste und dass er nie mehr davon sprechen wollte.

Er selbst konnte es nie vergessen. Nicht das Gefühl dieses Körpers an seinem eigenen, seine hässlichen, grotesken Worte, der Schmerz, die Demütigung…die Angst. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als seinem Vater den Gehorsam zu verweigern, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, sie alle nach Askaban zu bringen, indem er öffentlich bekannte Todesser jagte. Einen Plan nach dem anderen hatte er durchdacht und aufgegeben, er brauchte Hilfe, Hilfe, die über allen Verdacht erhaben war, Hilfe, deren Beweggründe niemand anzweifeln würde… und dann hatte er auf seinem Einkaufstripp in die Winkelgasse Dextra Dalrimple getroffen und gewusst, dass seine Gebete erhört worden waren.

Sobald sie bei seinem Hinweis, dass Xanthos angeblich immer noch am Leben war, unbehaglich ausgesehen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass sie ihm helfen würde. Draco war gut darin, Schwächen zu erkennen und sie war eine Perfektionistin, die bei der geringsten Andeutung fehlerhafter Arbeit noch einmal alles gründlich überprüfte. Natürlich hatte sie eine große Show daraus gemacht, dass sie nicht mit einem bekehrten Todesser zusammenarbeiten wollte, aber Draco vermutete, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war… und jetzt hatte sie sich für das Aurorentraining beworben und lag Potter in den Ohren mit ihrem Verdacht, dass Xanthos noch am Leben war. Sie würde es schon herausfinden, aber Draco wollte dabei sein, wenn sie es tat. Irgendwie musste er sie dazu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen

__________________________________________________________________________________

Das lange Rennen hatte heftige Vorwehen verursacht. Ellen blieb in der Tür zu dem jetzt unbenutzten Klassenraum , zu dem sie Hermine gefolgt war, stehen und krümmte sich, während die unangenehmen Krämpfe kamen und gingen. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass das tränenüberströmte Mädchen sie voller Entsetzen anstarrte.

„Es tut mir so leid…ich dachte doch nicht…Sie hätten mir nicht nachlaufen sollen … das … das … Baby …ich habe recht, oder?"

Ellen setzte sich auf ein staubiges Pult, ihr Umhang öffnete sich und sie versuchte nicht, die Wahrheit zu verbergen.

„Ja, Sie haben Recht und ich bin diejenige, die sich entschuldigen muss. Irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt, es Ihnen zu sagen. Sie waren so durcheinander oder wir haben uns getroffen, um Ihre Möglichkeiten durchzusprechen, und dabei ging es immer um Sie und Ihren Kummer… nicht um mich."

„Wie weit sind Sie?"flüsterte Hermine und blickte gebannt auf den sanft gerundeten Bauch.

„So ungefähr in der Hälfte."

„So weit wäre ich jetzt auch", sagte sie mühsam mit belegter Stimme.

Ellen ging zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie: „Ich weiß, ich weiß."

„Ich freue mich für Sie, Madam Snape, wirklich", schniefte sie, „aber es tut weh, Sie so zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, aber…."

Ellen zog sich zurück, als eine weitere leichte Wehe einsetzte.

„Wir sollten Sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen", keuchte Hermine, ihr eigener Kummer nebensächlich angesichts von Ellens Schmerzen.

„Nein, nein. Das sind nur starke Vorwehen. Einige Frauen spüren sie kaum, aber ich tue es. Ich bin einfach nur wehleidig."

„Das glaube ich nicht…und woher wissen Sie den Unterschied zwischen diesen Wehen und richtigen?"

„Die hier hören auf, wenn ich mich ausruhe…vielleicht sollten wir zu mir gehen, dort können wir noch etwas reden."

Hermine trat entschieden zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie ein Risiko eingehen. Wenn Sie nicht freiwillig gehen, fessele ich Sie und levitiere Sie dorthin…wenn dem Kind etwas zustieße, würde ich es mir nie verzeihen."

„Schon gut, schon gut, beruhigen Sie sich. Wir schauen auf eine kurze Kontrolle vorbei, aber das Ganze ist eine Menge Aufhebens wegen nichts."

„Das wird sich zeigen", entgegnete Hermine, ungeduldig an der Tür wartend.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Der Vollmond warf einen perlmuttenen Schimmer über die eine Hälfte des Betts, so dass er selbst im Schatten lag und die Falten ihrer Hüfte, die vereinzelten Haare auf ihrem Kinn und der ‚unwiderstehliche' Speicheltropfen, der sich in ihrem Mundwinkel angesammelt hatte, angestrahlt wurden. Xanthos wurde bleich, sein Mund verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Grimasse, als seine ‚Frau' wieder einmal wie ein Schwein Luft holte und lauthals schnarchte, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und einen fahren ließ.

Jetzt war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende, es war noch zu früh, aber sie war eine Missgeburt und er hatte sie lange genug ertragen.

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, fuhr mit der Hand über seinen immer noch kahlgeschorenen Kopf und ließ sie dann auf seiner Stirn liegen, während der Drang zu töten immer stärker wurde. Die letzten Monate hatten seine Willenskraft fast unerträglich auf die Probe gestellt, nur sein Wunsch nach Rache hatte ihn nicht verrückt werden lassen.

Das Ministerium von Albanien war nicht so leicht zu manipulieren gewesen wie das seines Heimatlandes, überall witterte man Feinde, und er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als wirklich Kramer Praignor zu werden. Die Heiler hatten alle möglichen Gründe angeführt für seine veränderte Stimme, seinen teilweisen Gedächtnisschwund und sogar für seine etwas größere Statur. „Nicht ganz reine Dosis Skelegrow", hatte der Heiler gemeint und sich in seiner Eile, den Mann zu entlassen, nicht weiter darum gekümmert, dass weder sein Rückgrat noch seine Beine gebrochen gewesen waren. Xanthos selbst hätte keine besseren Entschuldigungen finden können, er hatte keinerlei Veranlassung für einen Imperiusfluch gehabt. Nicht, dass er es gewagt hätte einen anzuwenden, die Albanier waren misstrauisch genug gewesen, alle möglichen Schutzzauber gegen Dunkle und Unverzeihliche Flüche zu errichten, sogar um seine Frau.

Kramers Aurorenkollegen hatten ihn von St. Mungo abgeholt, er hatte ihr Misstrauen gespürt. Sie konnten nichts beweisen, aber sie waren nicht davon überzeugt, dass der Mann, der jetzt beinahe Praigors Gesicht hatte, auch wirklich dieser war. Das Schicksal war ihm wieder einmal zu Hilfe gekommen und er fing fast an zu glauben, dass sein allmächtiger Meister es von einem Ort jenseits dieser Welt lenken musste, so außergewöhnlich war seine Glückssträhne. Glücklicherweise war Praigors Frau extrem hässlich und Xanthos einfach kein derartig guter Schauspieler. Abscheu war bei ihrem Wiedertreffen auf seinem Gesicht aufgeflackert.

„Das reicht mir", hatte der schroffe Chefauror gelacht und Xanthos herzlich auf die Schulter geklopft. „Das kann man nicht simulieren. Sobald die Heiler dich gesundschreiben, kommen wir und geben dir eine schöne, lange Mission, die dich von der Schreckschraube wegbringt", flüsterte er zum Abschied und lachte aus voller Kehle, als er Xanthos verwirrten Blick als Bitte auffasste.

Das war nun schon drei Monate her und inzwischen war sie eher noch hässlicher geworden. Es gab überhaupt nichts angenehmes an ihr, ihre Persönlichkeit war so sauer wie alte Milch und sie schien von der Gegenwart ihres Ehemanns genauso angeekelt zu sein wie er von ihrer. Nur einmal hatte sie sich ihm pflichtschuldig bezüglich der sexuellen Seite ihrer Beziehung genähert. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich, wie er einmal spät in der Nacht das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie, wie üblich, schon schliefe. Sie hatte sich über den Bettrand gebeugt, sich präsentiert wie eine Preiskuh, den Saum ihres dicken Baumwollnachthemds bis zur Taille hochgezogen, ihren Kopf in der Matratze vergraben und ihm gesagt, er solle sich beeilen. Seine unkontrollierbare Reaktion war ein Grunzen gewesen und dann hatte er mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu dankend abgelehnt.

„Du bist es also wirklich", hatte sie höhnisch gesagt, „bevorzugst immer noch Jungs. Was denkst du, würden deine werten Aurorenkumpels sagen, wenn sie wüssten, was ich weiß?"

Es schien, als teilten Paignor und er mehr als nur die intensive Abscheu vor seiner Frau. Ein paar Tage später hatte er den Wurm in ihre Nudelsuppe geschmuggelt und in sich hinein gelächelt, als dieser zusammen mit der anderen Suppeneinlage unzerkaut in ihrem Schlund verschwand. Ihre abstoßenden Tischmanieren konnte er als weiteren Nagel zu ihrem Sarg nutzen.

Ein ebensolcher Wurm hatte einen seiner Zellengenossen getötet. Ein Parasit, der häufig in der Gegend vorkam und, einmal verschluckt, sich in den Eingeweiden einnistete und wuchs, bis er seine Umgebung sprengte. Er war so häufig, dass alles Essen überprüft wurde und bei entsprechenden Symptomen frühzeitig Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen wurden. Es gab einen einfachen Trank, der ihn schrumpfen ließ und ausstieß und den die meisten Haushalte in ihrem Medizinschrank vorrätig hatten. Nur gelegentlich wuchs einer dermaßen schnell, dass er trotzdem unheilbaren Schaden anrichtete, wie es bei seinem Zellengenossen der Fall war. Er hatte über unklare Bauchschmerzen geklagt, den Trank vor dem Einschlafen bekommen und war nicht mehr aufgewacht.

Der Wurm seiner Frau war noch nicht groß genug, als dass er Beschwerden verursacht hätte, er musste nur noch etwa einen Monat warten, aber als ein weiterer übelriechender Furz aus ihr herausbrach, griff Xanthos nach seinem Zauberstab und holte den Trank aus der Küche.

Er nahm ihre Schals, ging zu ihrer Seite des Betts und sprang heftig auf sie, fesselte ihre Hände und Füße nach Muggelart, bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, zu merken, was passierte. Natürlich schrie sie, aber das störte ihn nicht. Das Bauernhaus war Kilometer von nächsten Nachbarn entfernt und so war es ein Leichtes, ihr den Trank einzuflößen und dann den Mund zuzuhalten, bis sie notgedrungen schluckte.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Wurm, sprach einen Vergrößerungszauber und kletterte dann von ihr herunter und ging zum Fenster.

„Was hast du gemacht?" keuchte sie, rollte sich zusammen und zog die gefesselten Arme an sich.

„Sei still", befahl er kalt und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Was hast du GEMACHT?" schrie sie und kreischte vor Schmerzen.

„Dich erlöst."

„Warum, Kramer, warum?" stieß sie mit zitternder Stimme aus, während sie sich in Bauchkrämpfen zusammenkrümmte.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

Sie stieß einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus und dann, als das Leben ihn verließ, wurde ihr Körper ruhig.

Er wartete kurz, drehte sich dann um, um die Lage zu begutachten, seufzte tief und zerrte die Laken, die sie in ihrem Todeskampf zerwühlt hatte, unter ihrem toten Körper hervor und glättete sie. Er löste die Fesseln, schluckte kurz, bevor er ihre schlaffen Glieder in eine bequemere Position brachte und ihre anklagenden Augen schloss. Dann ging er zurück auf seine Seite des Betts und zog die Decke über ihrer beider Körper. Sekunden später sortierte er die ausgewählten Erinnerungen, die er dem vom Ministerium bestimmten Legilimentiker offenbaren wollte. Morgen, unter höchstem Verdacht, würde er den trauernden Ehemann spielen, ihnen bei der Untersuchung helfen und schließlich als Witwer in Folge eines tragischen Unfalls anerkannt werden. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten schlief er tief und fest.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen beobachtete die erschöpfte junge Frau, die in dem Stuhl neben ihrem Krankenbett schlief. Sie hatte sich geweigert, ihren Platz neben Ellens Bett zu verlassen, auch als Madam Pomfrey ihr versichert hatte, dass alles bestens zu sein schien und sie Ellen nur ein paar Stunden dabehalten wollte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich auch wirklich ausruhte.

Sie hatten sich lange unterhalten. Ellen hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie Ron eine Eule schicken und ihn bitten sollte, sie am Wochenende zu treffen, aber Hermine wollte nur ungern seinen Trainingsplan wegen ein ‚paar dummer Hormone' stören. Es hatte lange gedauert und war ihm schwer gefallen, sich dazu durchzuringen, seinen Traum zu verfolgen und nicht mit Harry und ihr zur Schule zurückzukehren, sie wollte ihn nicht auf den Gedanken bringen, die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, besonders gleich am ersten Tag ihrer Rückkehr.

„Wenn unsere Beziehung eine Zukunft haben soll, ist es wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn er bei den Canons trainiert und bei George aushilft. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, uns einmal im Monat zu treffen und die Ferien gemeinsam zu verbringen, so kann ich mich aufs Lernen konzentrieren ohne dass er mich ablenkt", hatte sie im neutralen Tonfall heruntergeleiert.

Ellen hatte ein Gespür für Ausweichmanöver, sie selbst war Meisterin darin.

„Verstecken Sie sich nicht hinter Ihrem Lernen, Hermine; es hilft nichts…glauben Sie mir."

„Er ist nicht gut für ihn, wenn ich ihn ablenke… ich will nicht, dass es aussieht, als brauchte ich ihn so furchtbar."

„Aber das tun Sie… gerade jetzt, Sie brauchen ihn, und haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht, dass er Sie auch brauchen könnte? Sie haben als Paar in den letzten Monaten einige bedeutsame Entscheidungen getroffen, wirklich mutige und wohlüberlegte Entscheidungen, aber es ist erst einmal nicht leicht, damit zu leben."

„Ich komme mir aber egoistisch vor."

„Sie warten, bis für Sie beide der bessere Zeitpunkt kommt, das ist nicht egoistisch… das beweist einige Überlegung hinsichtlich des Lebens, das Sie ihrem Kind bieten können… es beweist Liebe."

Hermine hatte sich auf die Bettkante gehockt und Ellen stürmisch umarmt.

„Professor Snape ist ein glücklicher Mann", hatte sie zwischen leisen Schluchzern geflüstert und wagemutig eine Hand auf die sanfte Schwellung des Babys gelegt.

Ellen war von sich selbst überrascht, weil sie nicht zurückzuckte. Sie war nicht der Typ für gefühlvolle Berührungen, aber sie merkte, dass ihr die echte Zuneigung des Mädchens gefiel und hatte sich kurz gefragt, warum das wohl so sei, bevor sie ihre Hand aufmunternd auf Hermines Schulter legte und sie in gespieltem Ernst anstarrte.

„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass er im Moment ein eher wütender Mann ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nicht zurückgekommen bin und ihn mit meinem Weggehen in Verlegenheit gebracht habe."

Hermine hatte ein schräges Lächeln mit ihr geteilt, aber sich immer noch geweigert zu gehen, ehe sie dem Schulleiter nicht alles erklärt hatte. Und weil sie ihr Wort gehalten hatte, war sie immer noch da, als Ellen aufwachte.

Sie stieg gerade aus dem Bett, als Minerva erschien. Ihr Rollstuhl stieß gegen den Rand des Bettrahmens und weckte Hermine mit einem durchdringenden ‚klonk'.

„Du meine Güte, ich habe gerade gehört, dass du hier bist… ich habe Chamberlain und Dilwort hier herauf begleitet, um zu sehen, ob Poppy ihnen wegen ihres schiefgegangenen …'Nippelschnippel-Zaubers' helfen kann. Hat den beiden beim Rückprall ganz schön zugesetzt, aber ich konnte ihr wehleidiges Geheul während der Schlafenszeit nicht länger aushalten… geht es dir gut, Liebes?"

„Bestens, ich habe mich nur etwas übernommen."

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Irrwische durch das Schloss jagen, noch dazu vor der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft."

Mit einem milden Blick auf eine beschämt blickende Hermine unterdrückte Ellen ein Kichern.

„Irrwische?"

Minerva wandte sich an Hermine.

„Ja, Irrwische… ich bin sicher, es gibt nichts, was Mr. Malfoy sagen könnte, nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, was solch ein würdeloses Betragen rechtfertigt… besonders… von der Schulsprecherin."

Hermines Gesicht zeigte Beschämung, dann Verwirrung und Betroffenheit und zuletzt absoluten Schock.

„Schulsprecherin????"

Minerva sah kurz zu der lächelnden Ellen, bevor sie selber strahlte.

„Ganz recht, Miss Granger. Ich denke, Ginny ist im Moment nicht so sehr dafür geeignet, oder? Nach der Reaktion der Schule bei der Verkündung durch den Schulleiter zu urteilen, bezweifelt niemand, dass Sie ein Recht auf diesen Posten haben. Wie auch immer, Sie sollten beim Büro des Schulleiters vorbeischauen und sich ihr Abzeichen und Ihren Aufgabenplan abholen… und Ihr unangemessenes Benehmen erklären."

„Das ist nicht nötig; Sie können sie morgen abholen. Mr. Malfoy hat alles erklärt, und ich brauche keine weiteren Einblicke in die tiefen Abgründe von Teenagerängsten", verkündete Snape, der in einschüchternder Haltung den Rand des Vorhangs zurückhielt und deutlich machte, dass sie gehen solle.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, ihm zu widersprechen, auch wenn sie sich absolut nicht vorstellen konnte, was Draco gebeichtet haben könnte. Sie nickte Minerva höflich zu, bedankte sich bei Ellen und wollte unter dem Arm des Schulleiters hindurch verschwinden, so, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte, aber der Arm fiel herunter wie ein Fallbeil.

„Eines noch, Miss Granger."

Hermine schluckte und erwartete eine Lawine gerechtfertigter, ärgerlicher Worte, mit denen er sie zurechtweisen würde, weil sie seine Frau und sein Kind in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Die winzige Andeutung eines süffisanten Lächelns hob kurz seine Mundwinkel, als er seinen Arm ruckartig wieder hochnahm und sie entließ.

Minerva rollte entschlossen auf ihn zu und bedachte ihn mit einem ‚Denk-dran-sie-ist-meine-Tochter'-Blick, den er offen damit beantwortete, dass er seine Augen verdrehte.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie den Jungen entsprechend bestrafen, Severus".

„Ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Es wird keine Wiederholungen der heutigen Hysterie geben."

„Gut…aber warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie mir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen? Warum hieltest du es für nötig, ihr hinterherzurennen, Ellen, noch dazu in deinem Zustand?"

„Ich… ich…ich habe mich verantwortlich gefühlt…", log sie einigermaßen überzeugend, „wenn ich Draco nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht hätte, indem ich mich neben ihn setzte, hätte er es nicht für nötig befunden, so ausfallend zu werden", fügte sie hinzu, stand auf und ging zu ihnen, während sie geschickt das Thema wechselte.

„Bist du gekommen um mich abzuholen, Severus, traut man mir nicht zu, die paar hundert Meter zu unseren Räumen zu gehen?"

„Ich lasse euch beide jetzt allein…oh, entschuldigen Sie, Severus… habe ich Ihren Zeh erwischt?" sagte Minerva sanft, während sie mit einem letzten warnenden Blick in seine Richtung aus der Kabine rollte.

Als sie in der Abgeschiedenheit der Kabine allein waren, sprach Severus einen Muffliatozauber und ging auf Ellen zu. Sein steinerner Gesichtsausruck war alles andere, als das, was sie erwartet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie.

„Was genau?"

Sie blickte ihn forschend an, es war absolut kein Quäntchen Vergebung in seinem Ausdruck und sie merkte, dass eine banale Entschuldigung ihn nicht zufriedenstellen würde.

„Dass ich nicht zuerst an das Baby gedacht habe und dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe."

„Aha."

„Gibt es noch etwas?"

„Wie wär's mit Bescheid sagen, dass du hier auf der Krankenstation bleiben musstest?"

„Ich habe mich ausgeruht, das ist alles. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Ich weiß, wie viel du heute zu tun hast, ich dachte, ich wäre zurück, bevor du ins Bett gehen würdest, aber dann bin ich eingeschlafen."

„Und statt dessen erfahre ich es von dem Goldjungen. Wäre es dir lieber, er würde dir bei der Entbindung die Hand halten?"

„Natürlich nicht. Harry kam nur, um nach Hermine zu sehen, sie hat geschlafen und er ging wieder."

„Es ist mein Kind… ich sollte von möglichen Gefahren vor dem verdammten Harry Potter erfahren. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass ich ihn in jedem intimen Augenblick unseres Lebens vorfinde."

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Severus, jeder intime Augenblick????" spottete Ellen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Wenn du darauf anspielst, dass er uns zusammen in eindeutiger Haltung im Bett gesehen hat oder mich nackt, mit zerfetzter Haut und rohem Fleisch, dann denke ich, dass du Harry bedauerlicherweise völlig falsch einschätzt, wenn du glaubst, dass er sich gerne daran erinnert."

„Trotzdem…"

„Nichts trotzdem. Warum kommst du immer noch nicht mit ihm klar?" …Getroffen von einer plötzlichen Eingebung, die ihre Beine ebenso schwer werden ließ wie ihr Herz, so dass sie es vorzog, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen, bevor sie ihre Frage mit bangem Herze beendete. „Oder ist es jemand anderer mit Namen Potter, an den du lieber nicht denken möchtest?"

„Das spielt im Augenblick keine Rolle… warum hast du mein Kind in Gefahr gebracht?" wehrte er ab und begehrte zu wissen, beides zu heftig und erregt auf Grund von Schuldgefühlen, wie Ellen vermutete.

„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht! OK?"

„Nein, es ist nicht OK. Die Frage ist, warum hast du nicht nachgedacht? Warum steht das Kind nicht ganz oben auf der Liste deiner Prioritäten? Willst du mein Kind wirklich, Ellen? Willst du es?... Willst du es?"

Ellen starrte auf ihren Schoß, sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er besorgt und ärgerlich sein würde, aber dass er nach all den Monaten, in denen sie an ihre gegenseitige, wachsende Liebe geglaubt hatte, nun wieder an ihr zweifelte, brach ihr fast das Herz. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen, zwang sich zur Ruhe, obwohl sie am liebsten weggerannt wäre, während er zornig seine Arme verschränkte, als deutlichen Hinweis darauf, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Als sie schließlich antwortete, tat sie es mit einer leisen, unbeteiligten Stimme.

„Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, was du bereits wissen solltest. Für mich ist es jetzt glasklar, dass deine Frage nicht die ist, die beantwortet werden muss."

„Wenn ich die Antwort wüsste, hätte ich nicht gefragt", knurrte er unwirsch.

„Dann hast du nicht zugehört … weißt du, was die wirklich brennende Frage hier ist, Severus? Weißt du es? Weißt du es?" äffte sie ihn spöttisch mit gepresster Stimme nach.

„Also bitte! Vielleicht ist das ein Spiel um Gleiches mit Gleichem?"

„Es ist kein Spiel, Severus… zumindest nicht für mich. Die wahre Frage ist, ob du wirklich mich als Mutter für dein Kind willst. Es ist immer etwas enttäuschend, die zweite Wahl zu sein. Meinst du nicht?"

Severus setzte zu einer wütenden Entgegnung an, aber ihre Hand flog zu seinem Mund, als sie sich vor ihn stellte, ihren Blick starr auf den Vorhang hinter ihm gerichtet.

„Du hast schon mehr als genug gesagt. Mutter wird eine sichere Unterkunft für mich finden und ich verspreche, dass ich sorgfältiger darauf achten werde, dein Kind zu beschützen. Ich sage Bescheid, wenn es geboren ist. Du brauchst nicht nach mir zu sehen."

Er packte sie am Arm, als sie sich an ihm vorbeidrückte, hielt sie ganz fest.

„Ellen, bitte… ich…"

„Wenn du das Baby so sehr willst, wie du behauptest, lässt du mich jetzt los und lässt mich gehen. Ich bezweifle, dass der Stress dem Kind sehr bekommt."

Mit schmerzlichem Widerstreben ließ er ihren Arm los, bat sie immer noch, Einsicht zu zeigen, aber sie nickte nur und äußerte ein tränenersticktes ‚meine Antwort auf deine Frage war immer ‚ja'', bevor sie zu der Tür des Krankenflügels rannte, ihre verzweifelten Schluchzer zurückhaltend, bis sie außer Hörweite war, entschlossen, nicht zurückzuschauen.


	27. Chapter 27

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 27**

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie ihn in der vollen Gaststube entdeckte. Höflich schob er sich durch die anderen Gäste und nahm sie gleich in die Arme, barg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

„Gott, was hab ich dich vermisst", murmelte er in den Schal, den er zum Schutz gegen den Frost des Spätherbstes trug.

„Ich auch", antwortete sie mit Mühe, da er hungrig ihren Mund belagerte.

„He, ihr zwei … nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" rief Madam Rosmerta von hinter dem Tresen und Hermine grinste die schelmische Wirtin an.

„Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden, es ist zu voll und ich will alles hören, was du gemacht hast."

Sie führte Ron hinaus in die Hauptstraße, schlängelte ihren Arm durch des seinen und legte ihren Kopf kurz an seinen Oberarm, während sie ihren Spaziergang begannen, ohne festes Ziel, einfach nur aus Freude am Zusammensein.

Als sie in Sichtweite der Heulenden Hütte gekommen waren, wusste Hermine Bescheid über alle Veränderungen in der Mannschaft, über das, was Gonzo als Suspensorium benutzte und über jedes noch so kleine Ereignis aus der jüngsten Weasleychronik, inklusive Harrys Plan, Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zu verbringen.

„Wie sieht's aus, Mine? Du und Mum sprecht ja wieder miteinander, denkst du, wir könnten Weihnachten dort sein?"

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte in Richtung der Hütte, erinnerte sich an die schrecklichen Ereignisse, die sie dort erlebt hatten, an die Nacht, in der sie ihn fast verloren hatte.

Vertieft in diese Gedanken, fragte sie ihn beinahe abwesend: „Bedeutet es dir wirklich so viel?"

„Das weißt du doch. Ich weiß, sie muss sich immer in alles einmischen, aber das letzte Jahr war für uns alle die Hölle – wir sollten jetzt zusammen sein."

„Was, wenn ich nein sage", fragte sie herausfordernd und drehte sich herum, um ihn anzusehen, „was, wenn ich nach allem, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, es nicht ertragen kann und will, dass wir alleine sind?"

Ron betrachtete seine Füße, drückte sie fester in den schlammigen Boden. Er wusste, in welche Kategorie diese Frage gehörte, dass sie ihm auf den Zahn fühlen sollte, es war ein Moment der Wahrheit.

„Dann wäre ich enttäuscht, und Mum würde es dir noch jahrelang vorhalten … aber ich würde mich für dich entscheiden, Mine."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Hermine erforschte sein ernstes Gesicht mit tränenfeuchten Augen.

„Dann also Weihnachten im Fuchsbau."

Er grinste und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung, hob sie hoch und drückte sie gegen einen nahen Baum. Als er ihren erschrockenen Mund mit einem hungrigen, gierigen Kuss nahm, war er überrascht, als sie mit gleicher Leidenschaft antwortete und heftig versuchte, ihren Schal zu lösen, damit er an ihren schönen, weichen Hals gelangen konnte, zu der kleinen Stelle, die ihr ein ‚Oooo' entlockte.

Er liebte diesen Laut, er mochte es, dass er ihn ihr entlocken konnte und er wollte sie… mehr von ihr … aber sie war nicht bereit. Mit einem letzten Druck der Lippen an ihrem Hals zwang er sich aufzuhören und zog sich zögerlich zurück.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht dazu zwingen … es ist schwer, weißt du`?"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist es bestimmt, Ron", grinste sie vielsagend.

Er lachte halbherzige und wurde dann ernst.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine bei diesem plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung.

„Ich will dich nicht drängen, wirklich nicht, aber… wann, glaubst du, können wir wieder zusammen sein, du weißt schon, wirklich zusammen. Ich fange mit sowas hier an und will nicht aufhören, nicht, wenn ich merke, was mir gefehlt hat."

Hermine senkte den Kopf, ging etwas auf Abstand und sagte lange nichts, so lange, dass Ron sich schon für schlechte Nachrichten wappnete.

„Ich will ja, wirklich…."

„Aber?"

„Ich nehme an, ich habe Angst."

Hermine beobachtete ihn genau, sie war verletzlich, ungeschützt … ihre Angst offensichtlich. Bestimmt konnte er es erkennen, bestimmt konnte er sie verstehen. Schweigend wollte sie ihn zum Verstehen bringen, wollte ihr zögerliches Vertrauen in ihn verstärken.

„Ich auch."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn verstand. Unter allen Antworten, mit denen sie gerechnet hatte, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete, war diese nicht gewesen. Auf einmal wirkte er verletzlich und instinktiv legte sie die Hand an seine Wange, zog ihn zu sich und drückte einen ermutigenden Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Wir sind schon ein Paar", murmelte er.

„Wenigstens sind wir ein Paar", kommentierte Hermine in Bezug auf den Klatschaustausch, den sie zuvor über Snape gehabt hatten.

„Jaha, aber lass uns nicht wieder über ihn reden, so weit ich mich erinnere, bin ich da schon mal ganz furchtbar ins Fettnäpfchen getreten."

Hermine betrachtete ihn mit gespieltem Tadel und zog ihn dann am Jackenkragen zu sich heran.

„Weißt du, all das Gerede über Trennungen lässt mich erst richtig schätzen, was ich habe."

Sie fuhr mit dem Rand ihres Fingernagels über seine Oberlippe.

„Meine Eltern sind in Australien und bringen noch ein paar Dinge in Ordnung, vor ein paar Wochen sind sie nicht zurück. Wir haben Zeit bis morgen Nacht, warum bleiben wir nicht einfach hier, ganz ohne Zwang und sehen, wie sich die Dinge… entwickeln?"

Ron trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie eingehend.

„Ok … aber ich muss dir sagen, du scheinst sich prächtig zu entwickeln und dadurch entsteht für mich ein gewisses Maß an … Zwang."

Hermine umarmte ihn, brachte sich in Position für das Tandemapparieren nach Devon.

„Na, dann muss ich mal sehen, was ich tun kann, um den Zwang etwas zu erleichtern", flüsterte sie.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Minerva, bitte … es ist jetzt schon einen Monat her. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob es ihr gut geht."

Sie hielt an der Tür zu ihren Räumen an, hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu Ellen und dem Mitleid, das sie für den so offensichtlich am Boden zerstörten Mann vor sich empfand. Ellen hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, nichts über ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten, aber sie fragte sich schon geraume Zeit, ob die Trennung wirklich das Beste für beide war. Beide waren missgelaunt und lustlos, keiner von beiden aß vernünftig, wenn auch Ellen sich wegen des Babys wenigstens bemühte, und keiner von beiden wollte darüber sprechen, was so vollkommen falsch gelaufen war.

„Körperlich geht es ihr gut… Ihr Kind wächst … wenn das Ihre Sorge ist."

„Natürlich ist das meine Sorge", blaffte er wütend.

„Ihre Hauptsorge?" fragte Minerva in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre Vermutungen über den Grund ihrer Trennung bestätigen würden.

Er drückte sich rücksichtslos an ihrem Rollstuhl vorbei und rauschte in das Zimmer, wartete darauf, dass sie die Tür schließen und zu ihm an das angenehm wärmende Feuer kommen würde. Die Hoffnung, dass er endlich bereit war, über Ellen zu sprechen, hinderte sie daran, ihm einen Fluch auf seinen arroganten Arsch zu hexen, und sie tat, was er von ihr erwartete und positionierte sich zu seiner Linken, ungeduldig auf seine Antwort wartend.

„Hat sie Ihnen das gesagt?"

„Sie hat mir gar nichts gesagt."

„Also…?"

„Es ist mehr, wie sie mit dem Baby spricht, Severus. Sie erzählt ihm von den Dingen, die _Sie _ihm beibringen werden, von den Interessen, die _Sie_ mit ihm teilen werden, von dem Leben, das _Sie_ mit dem Kind haben werden. Sie hat mir nicht erzählt, was sie bedrückt, aber ich nehme an, sie erwartet, dass Sie das Sorgerecht für das Kind beanspruchen werden, wenn es erst geboren ist und Ellen ausschließen."

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick in ihre Richtung und sie war erleichtert, als sie feststellte, dass er gar nicht versuchte, sein Entsetzen zu verbergen.

„Sie müssen mir sagen, wo sie ist."

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, es nicht zu tun."

„Ein Zaubererehrenwort?"

„Nein, das einer Mutter."

„ES REICHT!... Ich habe GENUG von Ihren Vermutungen, Ihren missbilligenden Blicken über den Tisch hinweg, Ihren selbstgerechten Seufzern bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Sie hat mich verlassen. Ich habe sie nicht vertrieben und ich habe ihr nie einen Grund gegeben zu denken, ich würde ihr den Zugang zu unserem Kind verweigern."

„Warum denkt sie das dann?"

Severus fing an, im Zimmer hin- und herzugehen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, keine gottverdammte Ahnung… ich habe immer wieder darüber nachgedacht. Sie hatte kein Recht, Minerva, kein Recht, mich einfach so sitzen zu lassen."

„Das klingt nicht nach Ellen, Severus. Es muss etwas Massives geschehen sein, um sie fortgehen zu lassen."

„Was wissen Sie eigentlich genau über sie?" sagte er ablehnend, ganz vertieft darin, die Ereignisse der Nacht, in der sie ihn verlassen hatte, Revue passieren zu lassen.

Minerva schürzte die Lippen und beschloss ihrerseits, dass es jetzt endgültig reichte.

„Ich habe sie vielleicht gerade erst wiedergefunden, aber sie war nicht einen einzigen Tag aus meinem Herzen oder meinen Gedanken verschwunden… Sie hartherziger Scheißkerl. Ich habe Sie gewarnt … an dem Abend, als sie ging …ich habe Sie gewarnt, vorsichtig zu sein … aber Ihre angeborene Arroganz … Sie haben nicht auf mich gehört. Ich habe gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie war schon wochenlang ein bisschen traurig und in sich gekehrt – das haben Sie doch bestimmt auch gemerkt?"

„Nein…na ja… vielleicht … aber sie hatte so viel durchgemacht, das war doch nur zu erwarten."

„Haben Sie sie gefragt`?"

„Nein… ich war ein kleines bisschen mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt …Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich derjenige bin, dem Unrecht geschehen ist? Sie hat mich verlassen, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung."

Minerva schlug in ohnmächtiger Wut auf die Armlehne.

„Sie haben ETWAS getan oder gesagt … andernfalls wäre sie nicht gegangen, andernfalls würde sie nicht versuchen, vor mir zu verbergen, dass sie immer noch wegen Ihnen weint… sie LIEBT Sie, Sie unausstehlicher Schwachkopf."

Ihre Worte ließen ihn mitten im Schritt anhalten, seine Schultern sackten niedergeschlagen zusammen.

„…aber sie ist gegangen", murmelte er.

„Dann muss sie den Eindruck gehabt haben, dass ihr nichts anderes übrigblieb… Sagen Sie mir, was gesagt oder getan wurde, Severus. Lassen sie mich Ihnen beiden helfen, ich kann es nicht ertragen, Sie beide so unglücklich zu sehen."

Er ging zum Sessel neben dem Kamin und ließ sich schwerfällig hineinfallen, den Kopf in den Händen, eine Haltung, die Bände sprach über seine Trauer und Verzweiflung.

„Zugegeben, ich war wütend auf sie und ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie das Baby wirklich will … aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass es das war, weil sie mir weit größere Dummheiten vergeben hat."

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um seine Worte zu erfassen, fragte sich, was genau weit größere Dummheiten sein könnten, und antwortete dann vorsichtig, denn sie wollte ihn nicht vergraulen, jetzt, wo er begonnen hatte, sich ihr zu öffnen.

„Nein, da stimme ich zu. Das war es nicht. Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass Ellen damit gerechnet hat, dass Sie wütend auf sie sind."

„Sie hat mit Miss Granger über mich gesprochen?"

Er zog eine abwehrende Grimasse.

„Sie denken, dass sie ein Geheimnis haben … wobei ich sicher bin, dass Sie Bescheid wissen, nachdem Sie sich damit zufrieden gegeben haben, dass sie mir diesen Blödsinn, von wegen Draco Malfoy habe sie geärgert, erzählt hat. Ich bin eine von Poppys ältesten Freundinnen – glauben Sie wirklich, sie würde etwas dermaßen Wichtiges vor mir verbergen? Wie auch immer, soweit ich weiß, hat sie Hermine nur angedeutet, dass sie verstehen könne, wenn Sie wütend wären, weiter hat sie nichts verraten."

Severus knurrte zustimmend und rieb sich die Augen.

„Was dann? Das war unser einziger Streitpunkt."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja. Ich habe schon tausend Mal darüber nachgedacht. Ich war frustriert, weil Potter wieder einmal etwas über meine Frau wusste, bevor ich es tat, und sie fragte mich, warum mich das so wütend machte. Ich beschuldigte sie, das Baby nicht zu wollen und sie kam daraufhin mit einem abwegigen Versuch, meiner Frage auszuweichen, indem sie mich fragte, ob ich sie als Mutter des Kindes wolle."

Minerva schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und begann vorsichtig ihre Antwort zu formulieren.

„Vielleicht hätte ich es schon früher erwähnen sollen, auch wenn es mir nicht zustand, sie wollte Sie nämlich überraschen…aber nun ist der Schuss ganz furchtbar nach hinten los gegangen… Ellen scheint einige überraschende neue Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln… in Legilimentik. Möglicherweise ist das jetzt weit hergeholt, aber Sie sagten, dass sie Sie wegen Potter gefragt hat und wegen des Verdachts, dass Sie sie nicht als Mutter Ihres Kindes wollen… Jetzt denken Sie nach, Severus, könnte sie etwas gesehen haben…einen ungewollten Gedanken oder einen Wunsch, der ausreichte um sie…"

„Sie ist eine Legilimentikerin? Und Sie haben mir nichts gesagt? Von allen gedankenlosen, unbegreiflichen, blöden, kurzsichtigen, einfältigen…."

„Was hat sie gesehen? Schieben Sie mir jetzt nicht Ihre Schuld in die Schuhe, Severus Snape. Was hat Ellen gesehen? Und nicht nur einmal, wenn man von ihrem jüngsten Verhalten ausgehen kann."

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen."

„Lügner!"

Er sprang aus dem Sessel auf, baute sich drohend vor ihr auf und wollte gerade einen Schimpfkanonade auf sie abfeuern, als sie entschlossen zwei einfache Worte aussprach, die ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nahmen.

„Lily Evans."

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er hart und drehte sich um, im Begriff zu gehen.

Minerva lehnte sich gefährlich weit aus ihrem Rollstuhl und packte seinen Umhang.

„Laufen Sie mir ja nicht weg. Hat Ellen gesehen, dass Sie wünschten, sie wäre Lily? Antworten Sie mir, Severus."

Er drehte sich heftig zu ihr herum, merkte nicht, dass sie bereits seinen Umhang festhielt und sein Schwung zog sie aus dem Rollstuhl. In fassungslosem Schrecken sah er zu, wie sie auf den Steinboden rutschte. Augenblicke später hatte er sie auf das Sofa levitiert und untersuchte sie mit nonverbalen Zaubern auf Verletzungen.

„Vergebe Sie mir, Minerva. Ich habe es nicht gemerkt", sagte er beinahe stotternd und mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Poppy kann sich um meine blauen Flecken kümmern, Severus, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen".

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass er nahe bei ihr kniete, nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Sie brauchen sich mir gegenüber nicht wegen Lily zu verantworten, ich habe nicht den Wunsch, in Ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen, aber ich muss eines wissen: Bedeutet Ihnen Ellen etwas, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie Ihr Kind austrägt?"

Er setzte sich auf seine Hacken und überraschte Minerva dadurch, dass er nicht versuchte, seine Hand wegzuziehen, auch wenn er extrem unbehaglich aussah und so verletzlich, wie sie ihn seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

„Ich brauche sie … ich habe scheinbar größere Verluste erlitten … aber die Leere kann man nicht vergleichen. Ihr Verdacht bezüglich Lily könnte teilweise richtig sein, ich habe oft an sie gedacht. Das ist nicht überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie einst mein einziger Trost war – aber, ich schwöre, ich habe nie gewünscht, dass Ellen sie wäre – nie."

Minerva drückte sanft seine Hand.

„Warum ist es so schwer für Sie, es zu sagen, Severus?"

Er wusste, was sie meinte und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er tief einatmete.

„Ich sage es nicht ihrer Mutter, bevor ich nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, es ihr zu sagen."

Sie ließ seine Hand los, zog sich in eine einigermaßen sitzende Position hoch, lächelte, als sie seinen fast verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und wartete, bis er aufgestanden war, bevor sie fortfuhr:

„Es ist Wochenende, Severus, und die Kinder sind mehr als sicher mit dem Rest des Kollegiums. Ich denke, Sie sollten das Seminar für Höchste Heilkunst besuchen, das in St. Mungo stattfindet. Sie haben zwar das meiste verpasst, aber möglicherweise treffen Sie eine gute Freundin, wenn sie genau hinschauen. Sie wird eine Transportmöglichkeit nach Hause brauchen, da sie wohl feststellen wird, dass ihr Portschlüssel nicht mehr aktiv ist."

„Danke."

„Ich will sie nicht verlieren – lassen Sie mich das nicht bereuen."

Er nickte knapp und rief nach Poppy und Flo, bevor er in seine Räume apparierte, wo er seinem eigenen Hauselfen auftrug, alles perfekt zu machen, egal wie, Madam Snape würde bald wieder zu Hause sein.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dextra Dalrymple erwies sich weniger empfänglich für den Malfoycharm, als Draco je gedacht hatte, dass eine Frau sein könne. Er hatte es mit seinem gesamten Repertoire an Überredungskünsten versucht und sie hatte sich für keine davon empfänglich gezeigt. Das Problem war, dass sie ihre Zweifel hatte bezüglich seiner Motivation, seinen ‚Onkel' so verzweifelt finden zu wollen, und er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr seinen wahren Gründe mitzuteilen. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, es Potter zu sagen, von einer Frau, die seit Monaten seine feuchten Träume heimsuchte, ganz zu schweigen.

In ihrer letzten Eule hatte sie ihm versichert, dass sie immer noch damit beschäftigt war, die Akten über die Krankenhausaufnahmen in der Nacht, als Xanthos verschwunden war, zu überprüfen, dass sie dieses aber in ihrer Freizeit machen musste, weil die Auroren durch die Kriegsverluste personalmäßig so unterbesetzt waren.

Er tippte gegen das Bein seiner Eule und gehorsam hob sie es an, so dass er seinen Brief sicher festbinden konnte. Bestimmt würde Dextra ihm Zugang zu den Patientenakten gewähren – er brauchte nicht die genaue Identität zu kennen, aber er konnte mithelfen, die Informationen aus über einem Dutzend Krankenhäusern schneller zu sichten. Er gab der Eule eine Knabberei und sah ihr nach, wie sie im Abendhimmel verschwand, hoffte, dass sie bald zurückkehren würde mit der ersten Aktenrolle, die er durcharbeiten konnte. Als er aus der Eulerei zurückging, bemerkte er einige Auroren, die nach einem Schwatz mit Harry Potter im Hof zum Haupttor zurückgingen.

„Was wollte denn dein Fanclub?" rief er, als Harry die Treppe herauf kam.

„Sie haben mir nur die Daten für mein nächstes Praktikum gegeben."

„So lässt sich's leben, was, Potter? Treibst dich immer mal wieder mit den Auroren herum und kassierst dafür gute Noten."

„Erstens treibe ich mich nicht herum und zweitens – ich nehme mal an, es gibt einen Grund, warum du mich anmachst. Was willst du, Draco?"

Draco wartete, bis sie auf der Treppe auf gleicher Höhe waren, er wollte nicht, dass jemand zuhörte.

„Ich brauche jemanden, der bei Dextra ein gutes Wort für mich einlegt."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Warum?"

„Sie muss mich mithelfen lassen, Xanthos zu finden."

„Du solltest dich da raus halten. Du bringst deine Familie in Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich weiß… aber ich kann nicht … komm schon, Harry, hilf mir."

„Sieh mal, ich werde mit ihr sprechen, aber das ganze Team hat so furchtbar viel zu tun, sie müssen einen neuen albanischen Auror einarbeiten, der nächste Woche bei ihnen anfängt und die letzten Gerichtsverhandlungen betreuen."

„Ein weiterer Grund, mich helfen zu lassen."

Harry fing an, die Stufen hoch zu rennen, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass Ginny auf ihn wartete, aber er richtete noch ein letztes Wort an Draco.

„Schau, Draco, ich tu mein Bestes."

„Das solltest du auch, Potter", murmelte er, während er den Kopf hängen ließ und sich schweren Schrittes auf den Weg in den Kerker machte.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Von der Galerie aus beobachtete Snape, wie die Teilnehmer einer nach dem anderen aus dem Hörsaal gingen. Sie trug einen Glamourzauber, so viel wusste er und er wusste auch, dass sie nicht so einfach würde verschwinden können, wie sie es gehofft hatte. Die Menge verharrte noch eine kurze Zeit und diskutierte über die faszinierenden Erkenntnisse des Abends, bevor sie sich nach und nach auflöste, bis nur noch drei übrigblieben. Severus betrachtete sie alle sorgfältig. Die fette Schreckschraube von einer Hexe in mittleren Jahren mit leuchtendrotem Lippenstift und einem Umhang, der mit Pfauenfedern eingefasst war, der große, krankhaft dünn aussehende junge Mann mit einem zu großen Jackett und Hochwasserhosen, und ein lebhafter, älterer Zauberer mit einem Stock. Er brauchte sie nur einige Augenblicke zu beobachten, dann entschied er, welcher davon sie war, sie hatte mit Sicherheit nicht das Zeug zur Spionin. Er apparierte neben den älteren Zauberer, zog ihn in seine Arme, wehrte den Stockhieb ab, der es auf seinen Kopf abgesehen hatte, bemerkte, dass er zugenommen habe, riet ihm, sich nicht zu wehren, ignorierte seinen tödlichen Blick, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und apparierte ihn zu dem sicheren Haus in Cornwall.

Er deponierte den ‚alten Mann' vorsichtig im Sessel und baute sich dann vor ihm auf, mit aller Autorität, die er aufbringen konnte in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seine Frau so absolut lächerlich aussah.

„Verschwende nicht noch mehr Magie, Ellen. Wir wissen beide, dass du es bist."

Der Mann betrachtete Severus weiterhin mit einem Ausdruck gerechtfertigter Missbilligung.

„Du kannst nicht reden? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht – vielleicht hat deine Mutter vergessen, dir den Zauber beizubringen, mit dem du deine Stimme ändern kannst."

„Bringen Sie mich zurück, Sie Verrückter", verlangte er, die zitternde tiefe Stimme eindeutig nicht die von Ellen.

Mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht dachte Snape an die anderen beiden, die er zurückgelassen hatte. Er war so damit beschäftigt, zu überlegen, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dass er den Zauber, der ihn bewusstlos hätte zu Boden sinken lassen, eine Sekunde zu spät bemerkte und nicht mehr abwehren konnte. Trotzdem ging er ganz entspannt auf den älteren Mann zu und nahm ihm mühelos den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Gut gemacht, Ellen, du kannst jetzt wortlos zaubern, ich nehme an, vor unserem Treffen heute hast du nicht gedacht, dass du es je brauchen würdest. Es war eine gute Idee und hätte funktionieren können, wenn dies hier nicht ein sicheres Haus wäre. Du kannst hier keine Zauber gegen mich benutzen."

Er drehte den Holzstab abwesend zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Ich würde deinen Zauberstab überall erkennen, er ist fast das genaue Abbild von meinem."

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung gab er dem alten Mann den Zauberstab zurück und fügte hinzu:

„Hör bitte auf damit, es nervt langsam."

Mit einem Seufzer richtete der Mann den Zauberstab auf sich.

„Finite incantatem", murmelte er widerwillig und verwandelte sich in das Beste, das Severus seit einem Monat gesehen hatte, auch wenn es ihn böse anstarrte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht suchen und jetzt hast du mich von einem öffentlichen Ort entführt. Mutter wird Anzeige erstatten, innerhalb von ein paar Tagen wirst du wieder in Askaban sein."

„Nein, das wird sie nicht."

„Warum nicht? O mein Gott, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Nichts. Wofür hältst du mich?"

In Ellens Stimme schwang Panik: „Der Portschlüssel hätte funktionieren müssen, sie hätte mich abgeholt, wenn sie es könnte, oder jemanden geschickt. Was ist mit ihr passiert? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Deine Mutter lebt und es geht ihr gut, und sie hat jemanden geschickt: Mich."

„Wer's glaubt wird selig", höhnte Ellen. „Das ist ja, als würde man den Wolf schicken um auf die sieben Geißlein aufzupassen. Sag die Wahrheit, du Bastard."

„Beruhige dich", befahl er und seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem nun deutlich gerundeten Bauch.

„Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen, du hast mich gegen meinen Willen hierhergebracht, ich will hier weg."

Wütend und so schnell sie es mit ihrem Schwangerschaftsbauch vermochte, machte sie mehrere Schritte zur Tür, bevor diese sich verschloss.

„Mach auf!" verlangte sie, ihre Stimm schrill vor Zorn.

„Nicht, bevor du mich angehört hast."

„Ich will dich nicht anhören, Severus, ich will hier weg, ich will, dass dieses verdammte Kind endlich aus mir heraus ist, dann kann ich es dir geben und muss dein verdammtes Gesicht nie mehr sehen – ist das deutlich genug für dich?"

Severus trat so nahe an sie heran, dass er das rotgeränderte Weiße ihrer Augen sehen konnte.

„Ganz deutlich, ja, aber du wirst mich trotzdem anhören und wenn du dann immer noch gehen willst, schließe ich die Tür auf, reaktiviere deinen Portschlüssel und hindere dich in keiner Weise."

Sie verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, ihre Haltung war unwilliger und feinseliger, als er es je erlebt hatte.

„Warum hast du mich verlassen, Ellen?"

„Ich soll dich anhören – nicht dir helfen."

Seine Geduld geriet ins Wanken.

„Verdammt. Lass mich nicht so hängen. Ich versuche, diesen verdammten Schlamassel ins reine zu bringen. Ich versuche, alles wiedergutzumachen. Kannst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen?"

„Nichts, was du sagen könntest, kann es wieder gut machen, also was soll's?"

Er kniete vor ihr und richtete den Blick auf ihr Gesicht, so dass er ihre Augen beobachten konnte, dann wartete er, bis sie sich zu einem ablehnenden Blick zu ihm bequemte, bevor er ruhig verkündete: „Ich liebe dich."

Ihr Blick wurde unsicher, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wurde, sofort kamen ihr die Tränen und sie musste schnell die Augen abwenden und hob ihren Ärmel, teils um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen, teils um die Tränen abzuwischen.

„Das tust du nicht, das kannst du nicht. Du liebst das Kind und die Bequemlichkeit einer Wärmequelle im Bett."

„Ich habe das noch zu niemandem gesagt, zu niemandem. Verstehst du das?"

„Nur, weil du nie Gelegenheit dazu hattest, bedeutet das nicht, dass du es noch nie gewollt hast, dass du es nicht tun würdest, wenn sie jetzt ins Zimmer käme."

„Du sprichst von Lily, nehme ich an."

„Natürlich", murmelte sie in ihren Ärmel.

„Eifersüchtig auf eine tote Frau?"

Ihre Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, schmerzhafte Wut blitzte in ihnen.

„Für dich ist sie nicht tot. Sie ist sehr lebendig. Du siehst mich an und denkst an sie – leugne es nicht – dein kostbares Baby hat offenbar die Begabungen seines Vaters geerbt und diese spezielle teilt sich seit ein paar Wochen auch mir mit. Gott, ich war so eine Närrin …eine absolute Närrin … ich habe dir geglaubt. Was hast du gesagt? ‚Sie verzehrt mich nicht mehr'. Blödsinn! Du hast mir in die Augen geschaut, meine Sorge für unser Kind in Frage gestellt und an sie gedacht…SIE. Es ist ja egal, dass es passiert ist, nachdem du mit mir im Bett warst, o nein, was war ich dumm … MIT IHR!"

Er beugte sich vor und drehte ihren Kopf unnachgiebig, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass deine Fertigkeiten in Legilimentik von einem Fötus stammen, kann man es dir nicht ankreiden, dass sie so unglaublich schlecht sind."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe", fauchte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich leugne nicht, dass du Lily gesehen hast und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass der Gedanke überhaupt vorhanden war, aber ich wünschte nicht, dass du sie wärst."

„Du musst mich für ein leichtgläubiges Dummchen halten", seufzte sie, als er ihr Kinn losließ. „Ich erkenne Liebe, wenn ich sie sehe."

„Wohl kaum", knurrte er, „sie kniet zu deinen Füßen und du bemitleidest dich so sehr selbst, dass du sie nicht erkennst."

„WARUM sonst solltest du an sie denken? Als wir uns geliebt haben, ging mir nichts und niemand sonst durch den Kopf. Nur du. DU. Das Gefühl von dir, der Geruch von dir, mein Verlangen nach dir. Ich konnte wochenlang ohne dich nicht atmen … das ist Liebe, Severus."

Erleichterung durchflutete jede Pore seines Körpers, endlich hatte er die Zusicherung, dass sie ihn mit derselben leidenschaftlichen Hingebung liebte, von der er versucht hatte, vorzugeben, dass er sie nicht für sie empfand. Er fühlte sich seltsam frei, als wenn eine lästige Bürde von ihm genommen worden wäre … aber ein Blick in ihre schmerzerfüllten Augen sagte ihm, dass er sie noch nicht überzeugt hatte.

„Versuche doch zu verstehen. Lily war mein Leben. Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, wieder zu lieben. Sie war eine Besessenheit, ein Zwang und ich gebe mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Bis ich in deinem Schlafzimmer aufgewacht bin, habe ich an keine andere Frau gedacht. Selbst dann, um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich zwar, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde, aber es fühlte sich an wie Verrat, und als wir uns näher kamen, wurde der Verrat größer. Ich sah dich an, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, erstaunt über deine Schönheit, das Gefühl von dir, darüber, welch guten Gefühle du in mir wecktest und ich war ganz elend vor Schuld, die Erinnerung an sie füllte meinen Geist. Als wir uns stritten bevor du gingst, war ich wütend, denn mehr als irgendetwas sonst, Ellen, wollte ich, dass du unser Kind wolltest… mehr als alles andere….mehr als sie…wollte ich… DICH. Du hast nur sie gesehen, nicht aber meine Absichten oder Gefühle. Habe ich recht?"

„Ja."

„Dann noch einmal… warum hast du mich verlassen, Ellen?"

„Weil ich dachte, du wünschtest ich wäre sie."

„Und jetzt?"

Ihre Stimme war unsicher. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher."

„Was ist mit dem Baby?"

„Ich hatte vor wegzulaufen, ich hätte mich nicht von ihm trennen können…es war alles, was mir von dir blieb."

„Komm zurück zu mir, Ellen", flüsterte er eindringlich, zog sie an sich und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals. „Ich brauche dich."

„O Gott, es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid", schluchzte sie gegen seine Schulter; die feste Rundung ihres Bauches drückte gegen den seinen, das Kind trat ihn, scheinbar als Antwort auf den Kummer seiner Mutter. Er löste sich von ihr und legte sein Gesicht unter ihre Brust.

„Sei still, mein Kleines. Deiner Mutter geht es gut. Wir bringen sie nach Hause."


	28. Chapter 28

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 28**

Ron spielte nervös mit dem Tintenfass am Rand von Harrys Schreibtisch, während er darauf wartete, dass dieser seinen Papierkram beendete. Irgendetwas an der Gegenwart des neuen albanischen Mitarbeiters war ihm nicht geheuer.

_Er hat ein Gesicht, das nur seine Mutter lieben kann_, lachte er in sich hinein und hörte dann Hermines Stimme, wie sie ihn tadelte, weil er einem Kriegshelden nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegen brachte. Der Kerl war offenbar in der Schlacht um Hogwarts verletzt worden, als er flüchtige Todesser gejagt hatte, _aber er ist trotzdem unheimlich_, dachte Ron.

„Wohin gehst du dieses Wochenende mit Hermine?" fragte Harry beiläufig, während er seine letzten Notizen machte und dann die Tinte trocken zauberte.

„Heute kommen ihre Eltern zurück … wir apparieren heute Abend nach Devon, damit sie sie noch einmal sehen kann, bevor wir zum Essen in den Fuchsbau gehen."

„Zum Fuchsbau!? Ist das Hermine recht?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber sie ist einverstanden, dass wir Weihnachten dort verbringen und hat schon ein paar Mal mit Mum über das Flohnetzwerk kommuniziert, ohne sie zu verhexen. Ich habe ja angeboten, einen Vergessenszauber bei ihr anzuwenden, weil das die Dinge vereinfachen könnte, aber sie hat gesagt, nur wenn sie sich dafür revanchieren darf, indem sie mich kastriert …ich werde das nicht noch einmal vorschlagen", fügte er hinzu und rutschte unbehaglich hin- und her.

„Kraimer? Kommst du mit uns ins Den Haag, einen heben?" fragte Harry höflich und ignorierte Rons Grimasse, die absolute Ablehnung ausdrückte.

„Ich muss noch einige Nachforschungen beenden … aber trotzdem danke", antwortete der eher zurückhaltende Mann mit seinem schweren, unbeholfenen Akzent.

„Na gut. Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen."

Harry wartete, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte und auf halben Weg zum Ausgang war, bevor er murmelte: „Dem Himmel sei Dank. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, aber ich werde mit dem Kerl einfach nicht warm."

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Harry, hör auf, so verflixt nett zu sein … Held oder nicht Held, er würde mein Butterbier sauer werden lassen und du weißt, wie viel Wert ich auf mein Bier lege."

Harry grinste. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir jetzt Zeit für ein paar davon haben. Ich schätze, ich kann ein bisschen Mut gebrauchen, bevor ich mich mit Draco und Dextra treffe, um Snape mitzuteilen, was wir wissen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn freuen wird, er scheint, für seine Verhältnisse, seine Frau wirklich zu mögen."

Ron lachte laut und Harry drehte sich herum und sah ihn ratlos an.

„Mögen?" Ron lachte noch mehr. „Snape ‚mag' niemanden. Für ihn heißt es alles oder nichts."

„Du denkst, er liebt sie? Er kennt sie erst fünf Minuten lang… er hat fast sein ganzes Leben lang Mum geliebt."

„Nichts gegen deine Mum, Harry, und ganz offensichtlich war er von ihr besessen, aber seine Frau ist schwanger und irgendwie glaube ich, dass es nicht unter Zwang passiert ist."

„Sex ist etwas anderes als Liebe, Ron", fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Das weiß ich", kam es wütend zurück, „aber Ellen ist eine ziemlich erstaunliche Frau."

„Ellen? Seit wann seid ihr so gut befreundet?"

„Er.. sie hat unser …er….Hermines Leben gerettet… ich habe mich bei ihr bedankt und wir haben uns unterhalten."

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Ron musste es ihm gezwungenermaßen gleich tun. Er betrachtete intensiv den nervösen Ausdruck seines Freundes und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du einen verdammt guten Grund hast, mir nicht zu sagen, was mit Hermine wirklich los ist."

Ron nickte dankbar.

„Gut. Jetzt denke ich, dass ich einen Feuerwhisky brauche, um dieses spezielle, ekelhafte Bild von einem verliebten Snape loszuwerden. Danke, Kumpel."

_________________________________________________________________________________

„Sag ihm, was wir für einen Verdacht haben."

Dextra Dalrimple wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu. Sie unterdrückte den Anfall von Nervosität, der drohte, sie in eine stotternde Idiotin zu verwandeln. Er hatte diese Wirkung bereits auf sie gehabt, als er noch ein einfacher Lehrer für Zaubertränke gewesen war, inzwischen war er ein begnadigter Mörder, ein bekannter Todesser und ein als Held verehrter Schulleiter. Mit einem Mal war sie wieder vierzehn und ihre Hausaufgabe einen Zentimeter zu kurz.

„Wir glauben, dass Xanthos Malfoy noch lebt."

Snape lehnte sich in dem abgewetzten Sessel zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander, so dass er seinen Ellbogen aufstützen und sein Kinn in seine Hand legen konnte, während er die drei jungen Erwachsenen musterte, die auf dem staubigen Sofa vor ihm saßen. Er hatte sie alle unterrichtet. Eine Ravenclaw, ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin, eine unwahrscheinliche Mischung, zwei davon sich ehemals spinnefeind und die dritte Gegenstand vieler Schülerhänseleien. Harry und Draco hatten ein gewisses Maß an unbequemen Einverständnis erreicht, so viel war offensichtlich, und es schien Snape, als sei Draco bei Miss Dalrimple an mehr interessiert als nur an ihrem Verdacht. Er fragte sich, ob sein Patensohn wusste, dass die mittlerweile zierliche und mit feinen Gesichtszügen ausgestattete Miss Dalrimple einst aufgrund ihres extremen Übergewichts und ihrer Akne bei den Hogwartsschülern unter dem Namen Extra Malpickel bekannt gewesen war. W ahrscheinlich nicht, überlegte er. Draco hatte immer, genau wie sein Vater, allzu großen Wert auf die äußere Erscheinung gelegt.

„Und wie und warum genau sind Sie drei zu diesem besonders unangenehmen Schluss gekommen?"

„Draco war nicht davon überzeugt, dass er tot war. Wir konnten bestätigen, dass er sich gesplintert und Gesichtsverletzungen hatte, aber nicht, dass er tot war. Er bat mich, nachzuforschen…."

"Warum Sie?" unterbrach Snape.

„Es musste jemand sein, der über allem Verdacht erhaben war und Vater hat es mir verboten", erklärte Draco.

„Du gehorchst also noch brav jedem Befehl, wie ich sehe."

„Ich konnte es nicht einfach so aufgeben, nicht nach dem, was er meiner Patentante angetan hat."

„Wie rührend, dass du solch einen Aufwand betreibst für eine Frau, die du kaum kennst", spottete Snape, zutiefst skeptisch.

„Machen Sie weiter", befahl er, zu Dextra gewandt.

„In der Annahme, dass er wahrscheinlich die dringende Hilfe eines Heilers brauchte, bat ich um Kopien von jedem Zaubererkrankenhaus im Land. Wir brauchten eine Weile, um uns durch alle durchzuarbeiten. Wir suchten nach jemanden, der zu der Zeit aufgenommen wurde, als er uns mit diesen Verletzungen durch die Lappen ging."

„Und?"

„Wir haben niemanden gefunden."

„Faszinierend. Vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie mich für diesen kleinen, geheimen Schwatz von meinen Aufgaben weggeschleppt haben", tadelte Snape, sortierte seine Beine und stand auf.

„Aber wir fanden einige mit schwereren Verletzungen…"

Der durchdringende Blick ließ ihren Satz in der Luft verklingen und sie zog es vor, ihre Augen fest auf ihren Rock geheftet zu halten. Draco, der Snapes Blick schon häufig genug hatte aushalten müssen und der Ansicht war, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte und nur gewinnen konnte, sprang auf und stellte sich Snape in den Weg, als dieser sich anschickte, zur Wohnzimmertür zu gehen.

„Bitte, wir haben dich nicht für nichts und wieder nichts um ein Treffen gebeten."

„Ich verabscheue diesen Ort", sagte Snape, seine Nüstern blähten sich vernichtend bei dem bloßen Gedanken, dass er hierbleiben und sie zu Ende anhören musste.

„Kein Mensch wird sich wundern, wenn du dein Elternhaus aufsuchst – besonders jetzt, wo die Wahrheit über deine Frau bekannt ist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens."

„Meine Frau und mein Kind werden nie an diesem elenden Ort wohnen", entgegnete er, mehr zu sich selbst, wie es schien, „gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du mich am Gehen hinderst?"

„Bitte hör Dextra einfach zu Ende an", bat Draco und deutete auf den Sessel.

Snape blieb stehen und blickte zu Dextra, während er erwartungsvoll seine Arme verschränkte.

„Alle Unterlagen von den Patienten, die mit größeren Verletzungen eingeliefert wurden, waren in jedem Krankenhaus nachprüfbar, außer in einem. Die Registratur von St. Mungo ist ein Durcheinander. Falsche Aufnahmedaten von falschen Patienten, falsche Namen, falsche Heiler und so weiter und so fort. Und nicht nur das, als wir versuchten, das Personal zu befragen, waren ihre Erinnerungen genauso durcheinander wie ihre Unterlagen."

„Es war eine Zeit großen Aufruhrs, Miss Dalrimple, da musste es zu Fehlern in der Buchführung kommen."

„Aber, mit Verlaub, Sir, nicht in diesem Ausmaß, und ich habe die Erinnerungen bei Muggeln oft genug gelöscht, um ein verändertes Gedächtnis zu erkennen, wenn ich es sehe."

„Dennoch, es könnten genug andere zwielichtige Gestalten unterwegs sein, die es nötig haben, eine Krankenhauseinlieferung zu verbergen. Keiner dieser Punkte deutet direkt auf Malfoy hin."

Draco hob kurz die Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Glücklicherweise hat das Krankenhauspersonal bei jedem Fall Notizen gemacht über ungewöhnliche oder spezielle Merkmale, weil viele dermaßen schwer verletzt waren, dass sie nicht mehr identifiziert werden konnten. Einer von ihnen hatte das Muttermal der Malfoys."

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur die Einzelheiten der Unterlagen über deine eigene Einlieferung mit berücksichtigt hast?" erkundigte sich Snape müde.

„Bei mir brauchten sie keine charakteristischen Merkmal festzuhalten, sie wussten, wer ich war, in Merlins Namen", entgegnete Draco scharf und wartete auf Snapes bissige Antwort, aber die einzige Reaktion war ein deutliches Stirnrunzeln. Er wollte schon vorsichtig fortfahren, als sich Harry zum ersten Mal zu Wort meldete.

„Wir sind nicht dumm. Wir haben jede Möglichkeit nachgeprüft, andernfalls hätten wir Sie nicht belästigt. Es gibt keine schnelle Methode, die richtigen Informationen den richtigen Leuten zuzuordnen. Es wird Monate dauern, aber wir wissen, dass die Mehrzahl der Schwerverletzten in St. Mungo aus der Schlacht um Hogwarts kamen. Deshalb denken wir, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass Xanthos Malfoy in dem ganzen Chaos nach der Schlacht sich als Hogwartsopfer behandeln ließ."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich scheint mir übertrieben, aber ich stimme zu, dass es einen Grund für den Verdacht gibt. Wie viele hatten ausreichend schwere Verletzungen?"

„Fünfzehn männliche Patienten in ungefähr seinem Alter."

„Ich würde mich nicht mit der Überprüfung der Krankenhausakten aufhalten. Das Ministerium hat ein Verzeichnis aller sogenannten Helden von Hogwarts, es ginge schneller, wenn man anhand dessen die Zahl der Verdächtigen eingrenzte. Sie können sie alle relativ leicht überprüfen mit ihren Verbindungen als Auror, da bin ich sicher."

„Das ist es ja, wir haben auch schon daran gedacht. Heute haben wir versucht, Einblick in das Ehrungsverzeichnis zu nehmen und erhielten zur Antwort, dass es in Quarantäne ist, irgendetwas mit dem Verdacht auf einen Fluch. Der letzte Assistent, der daran gearbeitet hat, benahm sich plötzlich wie Lockhart… das heißt, wenn es Xanthos Malfoy ist, hat er ziemlich unbegrenzten Zugang zum Ministerium und man kann keinem trauen."

„Das ist nichts Neues, Mr. Potter. Riddle mag vielleicht tot sein, aber seine Anhänger sind noch lange nicht ausgelöscht."

„Wir konnten eine Möglichkeit ausschließen", mischte sich Dextra ein, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, etwas Positives hinzuzufügen.

„Welche?" fragte Draco scharf, erbost darüber, dass er nicht über alles Bescheid wusste.

„Sie meint Kraimer", seufzte Harry schwer.

„Ich musste ihn überprüfen, Harry, … das Ministerium macht Fehler."

„Das albanische Ministerium hat bestätigt, dass er es ist, seine Kollegen haben es bestätigt, seine Frau ebenso … und er hat kein Muttermal … was genau musstest du also überprüfen?" murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden, Miss Dalrmple?" fragteSnape in einem überraschend freundlichen Ton, während er Harry mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Resignation anstarrte.

„Nichts bestimmtes, Sir, es ist Gerede und… etwas an ihm scheint einfach nicht … richtig zu sein."

„Er ist ein hässlicher, nerviger Kerl. Niemand mag ihn, Dextra, aber das heißt noch nicht, dass er Xanthos Malfoy ist. Genau so gut könntest du den Schulleiter hier aus denselben Gründen beschuldigen…"

Draco und Dextra starrten Harry völlig ungläubig an und zogen die Schultern hoch in Erwartung von Snapes wütender Reaktion.

Snape grinste.

„Ah, Miss Dalrimple, Sie müssen Mr. Potter verzeihen. Seine Reaktion zeigt nur seine eigene Unsicherheit, was die Beurteilung nach dem Aussehen anbelangt. Menschen sind so selten das, wonach sie aussehen… stimmt's, ?"

„Vielleicht", murmelte Harry etwas gequält.

„Urteile aus dem Bauch heraus sind nicht immer falsch. Ich würde niemanden aus der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen, bevor Malfoy nicht tot zu meinen Füßen liegt."

Dextra wirkte entsetzt.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Miss Dalrimple. Sie mögen ja voller nobler Absichten sein und den Mann seinem gerechten Urteil zuführen wollen und wenn das funktioniert, ist es in Ordnung. Aber er hat meine Frau gefoltert und versucht sie zu töten, ich neige nicht zu einem gerechten Urteil."

Dextra machte sich in ihrem Stuhl ganz klein und Harry fragte sich, ob Ron recht gehabt hatte, noch nie hatte er solch leidenschaftliche Fürsorge in Snapes Stimme gehört.

„Was schlägst du also vor, was wir jetzt tun sollen? Uns sind die Ideen ausgegangen, deshalb kommen wir zu dir. Deshalb und wegen der Tatsache, dass ich das Land verlassen müsste, wenn du herausgefunden hättest, dass ich das vor dir verheimliche."

„Die Erde", antwortete Snape langsam auf Dracos Aussage, bevor er sich an alle wandte. „Sie können nur weiterhin mit der langwierigen Reparatur der Unterlagen von St. Mungo fortfahren, die Beweise, die wir brauchen, müssen dort sein. Mr. Potter, ich schlage vor, dass sie Miss Granger um Mitarbeit bitten, wenn Sie das noch nicht getan haben. Informieren Sie mich über jeden, der davon weiß und sprechen Sie zu niemandem davon…keiner von Ihnen. Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, ihn zu fangen, müssen wir Stillschweigen bewahren und wachsam sein, er ist uns schon mehrere Schritte voraus. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er einen großen Plan hat, denn andernfalls hätte er bereits reichlich Gelegenheit gehabt, uns alle aus dem Weg zu schaffen."

„Der Gedenkball", keuchte Dextra plötzlich.

„Genau", stimmte Snape zu, „ein Traumereignis für Xanthos;, alle seine Feinde unter einem Dach."

_________________________________________________________________________________

„Mmmm, du schmeckst nach Butterbier", sagte Hermine in Rons Mund hinein und ließ ihn los nach der ersten Welle begieriger Küsse, mit der sie ihn überflutet hatte, als er aus dem Kamin in Georges Wohnung gestiegen war. „Ist er da?"

„Nein, er wollte uns allein lassen. Er ist bei Mum und Dad."

„Für wie lange?" fragte sie hungrig und knöpfte ungeduldig seine Strickjacke auf.

Ron hielt ihre Hände fest und schob sie etwas von sich weg. Er lächelte über ihr enttäuschtes Schmollen.

„Ein paar Stunden, nehme ich an….Mine, nicht dass ich das nicht zu schätzen wüsste, aber was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Enthemmungstrank."

„Was, zum Teufel, ist das?"

„Er hilft dem, der ihn trinkt, Funktionen zu erfüllen, für die er andernfalls zu gehemmt wäre", zitierte sie wörtlich.

„Man wird also betrunken", stellte Ron klar.

„Nein, man hat sich unter Kontrolle, man ist sich nur viel mehr dessen bewusst, was man wirklich will", erwiderte sie und unterstrich jedes Wort, indem sie _einen_ Knopf öffnete mit den Händen, die sie ihm entwunden hatte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du einen Zaubertrank brauchst m mich zu wollen, Mine. Ich kann warten", knurrte er und packte wieder ihre Hände, als sie sein Hemd aus der Hose zog.

„Also ich nicht", knurrte sie mit flammenden Augen zurück. Ich habe es satt, zu viel Angst vor den Folgen meiner Liebe zu dir zu haben. Ich will nicht, dass du mich wie eine empfindliche Blume behandelst. Ich will, dass du mich willst, genau so wie vor dem Baby."

Ron versuchte zu antworten, aber sie verstopfte seinen Mund mit einem weiteren verzweifelten Kuss und hatte seinen Hosenlatz geöffnet, bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Schschsch, überlege nicht, Ronald", kicherte sie über den Rollentausch und rieb ihn durch seine Boxershorts hindurch.

Ron kämpfte mit seiner Selbstkontrolle, schob sie weg und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Das bist nicht du, Hermine. Ich nutze die Situation nicht aus."

„Das bin ich!" schrie sie, „Die verdammte Hermine Granger, der Bücherwurm… deine Verlobte … hör auf, so verflixt edel zu sein."

Sie entwand sich seinem Griff, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel, verwandelte damit ihre Jeans und ihren Pullover in ein kurzes schwarzes Spitzennegligée, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um mit dem verführerischsten Gesichtsausdruck, den Ron je gesehen hatte.

„Ich meine es ernst, Ron. Willst du mich oder nicht?"

Worte waren nie seine starke Seite gewesen, deshalb tat er das, was er gut konnte, bückte sich, während er auf sie zuging, packte sie um die Taille und hob sie sich über die Schulter. Er ging in das Gästezimmer und schlug sie auf den schönen, spitzenbedeckten Hintern, der über seiner Schulter lag, bevor er sie ohne weitere Umstände auf das breite Bett warf. Während er sich dann auszog, beobachtete er mit wachsender Leidenschaft, wie sie sich für ihn auf dem Bett räkelte.

„Ich warne dich, ich fühle mich nicht danach, besonders rücksichtsvoll zu sein, du hast mich viel zu sehr erregt", gab er verlegen zu, als er mit steifem Glied neben sie ins Bett stieg.

„Komm einfach her", verlangte sie, zog ihn neben sich und rollte ihn auf den Rücken.

Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, ertränkte ihn in ihrem Haar und mehreren leidenschaftlichen Küssen, ließ seine Hände über jede ihrer Kurven streichen und die Spitze von ihren Brüsten wegreißen. Sie zog das Negligee hoch und änderte ihre Stellung, lächelte über seine großen Augen, als er merkte, was sie vor hatte.

Ihre zarte Hand fasste zwischen sie und umfasste ihn, entrang ihm ein Stöhnen, als sie ihn festhielt und versuchte, ihn in sich eindringen zu lassen. Erst war er zu weit rechts, dann zu weit links, dann erwischte er die falsche Öffnung, bis er endlich zu seinem sexuellen Selbstbewusstsein fand und sie mit einem wahrhaftigen Knurren von sich warf, sich auf sie kämpfte und nach zwei Versuchen tief in sie eindrang.

Ihre Befriedigung war ihm während der ersten heftigen Stöße egal, er war wild entschlossen ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie wollte. Jahrelang hatte er sich zurückgehalten, hatte es zuerst nicht zugegeben, dann nichts davon gesagt, dann hatte er warten müssen, bis sie wieder dazu bereit war und jetzt war es losgelassen und nichts im bekannten Universum würde ihn aufhalten. Das Gefühl von ihr nahm ihn ganz und gar gefangen, als er sich mit Hingabe bewegte, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie anfing und er aufhörte. Sie war sein, sie wollte ihn und sein gesamtes Denken war darauf ausgerichtet, noch tiefer in sie einzudringen, bis ihr Stöhnen zu ihm durchdrang.

Er hielt kurz inne, voller Sorge, dass er zu weit gegangen war, dass er ihr wehgetan hatte.

„Mein Gott, hör nicht auf", hauchte sie gegen sein Ohr mit einer Stimme, die ihn fast in Tränen ausbrechen ließ.

Er begann seinen Rhythmus von neuem, erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als sie es ihm gleichtat, ihr Körper sich aufbäumte, ihre Augen geschlossen, ihr Orgasmus ihn umklammerte. In seinen Ohren war nur rotes Rauschen, als er in ihr explodierte, sich ganz und gar in sie ergoss und schließlich auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Sie wand sich unter ihm heraus, schwer atmend und überwältigt. _Darum wird also so ein Gewese__gemacht,_ lächelte sie in sich hinein.

„Ich muss dir was gestehen", keuchte sie, als er sich von ihr herunter und auf den Rücken rollte.

„Im Moment, Mine, könnte ich dir alles, wirklich alles verzeihen."

„Ich habe keinen Zaubertrank genommen … na ja, Den Zaubertrank natürlich … aber es gibt keinen Enthemmungstrank."

„Du hast mich dran gekriegt", lachte er halbherzig.

„Nein, das war alles ich. Ganz ich. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst dazu bringen sollte, mich nicht mehr zu behandeln, als wäre ich etwas Zerbrechliches. Ich wollte das schon seit Wochen."

Ron drehte sich auf die Seite und strich mit seinem Finger über ihr Schlüsselbein.

„O, du hast dich schon klar ausgedrückt, Hermine …musst du jetzt wirklich deine Eltern heute Abend noch besuchen? Ich hätte nämlich noch mehrDinge, die ich klären möchte…"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Seine Stiefel knirschten auf der kiesbedeckten Einfahrt, als er zu dem Muggelbungalow ging. Er konnte sehen, wie sich einer der Bewohner aus dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer erhob und durch die Gardinen spähte, um nachzusehen, wer da gekommen war. Das war eine unerwartete Zugabe. Grangers Eltern wurden ihm auf dem Tablett serviert und von niemand anderem als von ihrem verliebten Freund; da Schicksal war wirklich sein grausamer und perverser Freund.

Es war seine Belohnung, so sagte er sich, nach den Problemen, die Dalrimple und Potter ihm verursacht hatten, aufgrund derer er unter anderem gezwungen gewesen war, die Unterlagen in St. Mungo zu manipulieren und das Pflegepersonal mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Er wusste, dass er nicht ewig unentdeckt bleiben würde, aber er brauchte nur noch ein paar Wochen, nachdem er das Komitee des Zauberergamots durch einen Imperiuszauber dazu gebracht hatte, den Gedenkball als Neujahrsevent abzuhalten – ‚Eine Feier für das Neue Leben, das Ihr Opfer uns gesichert hat' war die von ihm beeinflusste Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten.

Der Tod seiner Frau hatte nur geringfügig Verdacht erregt, tatsächlich schien es, als wunderten sich seine Kollegen, dass es nicht schon früher passiert war. Knapp zwei Wochen später wurde in seinem Ministerium wegen möglicher Versetzungen nachgefragt, weil das englische Ministerium aufgrund der jüngsten Geschehnisse personalmäßig so knapp besetzt war. Er setzte seine Trauer als Argument ein und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Feuerwhisky, als man ihm sagte, da Harry Potter in seiner Abteilung eine Ausbildung machte. Das und ein Fehler bei der internen Postverteilung des Ministeriums, durch den Dextras Post auf seinem Schreibtisch landete, ermöglichte es ihm herauszufinden, woran sie und Potter nach Dienstschluss arbeiteten, als er die Originalunterlagen von St. Mungo abfing. Er hatte Zeit, die Unterlagen zu manipulieren und das tränenförmige Muttermal in seinem Nacken zu entfernen, noch bevor sich auch nur der geringste Schimmer eines Zweifels regte. Es musste am Einfluss seines Herrn auch von jenseits des Grabes liegen, niemand konnte einfach so viel Glück haben.

„Mr. Granger? Ich bin ein Kollege Ihrer Tochter. Ich muss ihr persönlich einige Informationen überbringen, sie sagte, sie sei heute Nacht hier, ist sie schon da?"

„Nein, wir erwarten sie erst in ungefähr einer Stunde, möchten Sie hereinkommen und auf sie warten?"

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, das würde ich wirklich gerne, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Xanthos Malfoytrat in das warm beleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Jane Granger war bereits aufgestanden, sie hatte das Gespräch an der Tür gehört.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten, Mr. …?"

„Praigor, nein danke. Ich denke, ich könnte Ihrer liebreizenden Hermine einfach eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

Jane glühte sichtlich vor Stolz, dass der seltsam aussehende Fremde ihrer Tochter Komplimente machte und lächelte ihrem Ehemann zu, der neben ihr stand.

Xanthos zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und sprach den gleichen Zauber, den der unter dem Imperiusfluch stehende Bromley bei Connor Bryant benutzt hatte und trat gelangweilt zur Seite, als die Grangers sich an den Hals fassten, während sie ihn verwirrt und erschrocken anstarrten. Mr. Granger stürzt sich auf Xanthos, aber ein elegantes Ausweichmanöver ließ den erstickenden Mann in den Glastisch fallen. Die Scherben zerschnitten seine Hände, die immer noch seinen sich immer mehr zuziehenden Hals umfassten.

Mrs. Granger fiel zu Boden, ihr letzter Blick fiel auf die stolze Reihe von Fotos auf dem Kaminsims, die Hermine in den verschiedenen Lebensjahren zeigten. Mr Granger streckte die Hand nach seiner Frau aus und folgte ihr kurze Zeit später, Todesfurcht um seine Tochter in seinem Herzen, als Malfoys beißende Worte sein schnell schwindendes Bewusstsein erfüllten:

„Sie wird der Rache des Dunklen Lords nie entkommen, auch nicht im Tod."

Xanthos' geschärfte Wahrnehmung registrierte das Knacken es Apparierens in der Ferne. Er eilte auf die Rückseite des Bungalows, suchte sich seinen Fluchtweg, bevor er das Dämonsfeuer an seinem Atem entzündete und in die Dunkelheit entschwand.

Ron schlang seinen Arm um Hermine, lachte mit ihr und strahlte sie an. Er sah, wie ihre schönen Augen innerhalb eines Moments von zufriedenem Spaß zu verzweifelter Angst wechselten, als das Dämonsfeuer, das plötzlich in ihrem Elternhaus wütete, sich in ihren entsetzten Tiefen widerspiegelte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Snape öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen. Die Kälte der frühen Morgenstunden lag ihm in den Knochen und erhöhte seine Erschöpfung.

Ellen erschien in der Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, sie trug ein Nachthemd, aber offensichtlich hatte sie nicht geschlafen und er war lächerlich glücklich sie zu sehen.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte sie leise, nahm ihm seinen schweren Reiseumhang ab, zauberte ihn trocken und schickte ihn in den Schrank.

„Am Boden zerstört", antwortete er, ließ sich in den Kaminsessel fallen und trank ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky, das sie bereits für ihn eingegossen hatte, in einem Zug.

„Ist sie bei Ronald?"

„Ja, die Weasleys haben sie aufgenommen. Sie hat sonst niemanden."

„Er wird gut auf sie aufpassen."

„Du hast eine bessere Meinung von ihm als die meisten Leute, Ellen."

„Dann haben sie sich nicht die Zeit genommen, ihn richtig kennenzulernen", tadelte sie sanft.

Er schüttelte seine Müdigkeit ab und sein Blick wurde eindringlich, während er eine Hand ausstreckte und die schwere Rundung umfasste, die ihr Kind enthielt.

„Er war es, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ruhig.

Er stand auf und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

„Ich glaube schon… ich habe heute schon Beweise gefunden, die es nahe legen, dass er noch lebt. Ellen, du musst etwas für mich tun, ohne Fragen und ohne Widerstand."

„Du möchtest, dass ich Mutter wecke, das Nötigste einpacke und mit ihr wegrenne, bis du ihn gefunden hast, und entweder dabei getötet worden bist – was mein Leben auch beenden würde, oder die Bedrohung beseitigt hast. Habe ich recht?"

„Ellen … wehre dich nicht dagegen", bat er eindringlich, hielt ihre Arme fest und flehte sie an. „Ich kann mich nicht darauf konzentrieren, wenn ich mir um dich Sorgen machen muss."

„Ich gehe nicht, Severus, das habe ich dir versprochen."

„Das was etwas anderes", fuhr er sie an und stellte krachend das Whiskyglas zurück auf den Tisch.

„Nicht für mich."

„Denk an das Kind, Ellen."

„Wenn du stirbst, sterbe ich und das Kind wahrscheinlich auch… wenn ich sterbe… passiert das gleiche… Denkst du, ich bin so blöd, dass ich mir nicht alle möglichen Varianten überlegt habe? Die einzige, die akzeptabel ist, ist die, wo wir alle zusammen am Leben bleiben oder, was Gott verhindern möge, alle sterben."

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit für das Kind, Ellen. Wenn du jemanden bei dir hast, könnte das Kind trotzdem überleben."

„Nach allem, was du und ich als ungewollte Kinder durchgemacht haben, denkst du da wirklich, ich will mein Kind dem aussetzen? Gejagt zu werden oder ungewollt zu sein?"

„Ellen…. bitte!" wütete er und warf das Glas an die Wand.

„Nein!"

Sie packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn zu sich herum.

„Ich weiß, dass es für jeden von uns unmöglich ist, zu verstehen, was mit uns in den letzten sieben Monaten geschehen ist, und ich weiß, dass du es nur schwer akzeptieren kannst, dass ich dich liebe, Severus. Ich will nicht ohne dich sein. Ich will nicht, dass unser Kind ohne uns ist. Ich muss da sein um es zu beschützen. Ich gehe nicht weg von dir."

„Ich könnte dich wegschicken", knurrte er.

„Du könntest… ja… aber ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um zurückzukommen… und du kennst die Macht der Bindungsmagie besser als ich, Severus."

Er packte ihr Gesicht, flehte sie an, vernünftig zu sein.

„Verdammt noch mal, Ellen, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich sterben zu sehen."

„Ich dich auch nicht!... Wir müssen uns also darauf konzentrieren, Wege zu finden, dass wir am Leben bleiben können … es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit", bat sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Seine Entschlossenheit fiel in sich zusammen und er presste sie an sich, zerdrückte ihre Lippen schmerzhaft mit einem verzweifelten Kuss.

„Du wirst noch einmal mein Tod sein, du treibst mich zum Wahnsinn, Hexe", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Das will ich doch nicht hoffen", flüsterte sie und führte seine müde Seele zu Bett.


	29. Chapter 29

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 29**

Xanthos hasste und verachtete Muggel, aber sie konnten auch nützlich sein. Es gab so viele, die für die Gesellschaft unsichtbar waren, so viele, die übersehen wurden, so viele davon, dass er überhaupt nicht riskieren musste, Magie anzuwenden und entdeckt zu werden, wenn er sie missbrauchte und tötete. Die Muggelstraßen rund um das Ministerium waren ein gutgefülltes Jagdrevier, es gab reichlich verzweifelte Jugendliche, die ihre Sucht befriedigen mussten und willens waren, das Risiko, mit ihm in die dunkelsten Ecken und Gassen zu gehen, auf sich zu nehmen. Sie kamen nie mehr zurück. Seiner Meinung nach verdiente ein solches Maß an Dummheit sowieso nicht, am Leben gelassen zu werden.

In der Nacht zuvor war die Auswahl ungewöhnlich gering gewesen. Die Muggelpolizei war gerade präsent genug bei der Untersuchung der jüngsten Anzahl an jungen, männlichen Leichen, um die Straßen unheimlich still werden zu lassen, so dass die Verzweifelten etwas weiter gehen mussten, um sich ihren nächsten Schuss zu verdienen.

Dementsprechend war ein schlechtgelaunter und unbefriedigter Xanthos bereits bei der Arbeit, als Dextra kurz vor Tageseinbruch ankam. Sie lächelte in gezwungener Höflichkeit und fing an, die Berichte zusammenzusuchen, die später am Tag gebraucht wurden.

Fasziniert und angezogen von ihrem offensichtlichen Unbehagen darüber, allein mit ihm in einem Büro zu sein, stellte sich Xanthos ihr in den Weg, genau zwischen den Aktenschränken und ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen, Dextra?" fragte er lüstern, voller Genugtuung darüber, dass sie sofort in abwehrender Haltung die Aktenordner fest an sich drückte.

„Danke, Kraimer, ich komme schon zurecht."

„Meine liebe Dextra, es sieht bei weitem nicht so aus, als kämen Sie zurecht. Verzeihen Sie, aber Ihre Wangen sind gerötet und die Anstrengung, diese Mappen zu tragen, lässt Sie schwitzen", sagte er grinsend, streckte die Hand aus, zog einen Schweißtropfen von ihrer Ober- auf ihre Unterlippe und genoss es, dass Sie schauderte.

„Bitte fassen Sie mich nicht an, ", konterte sie hochmütig und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, aber er blockierte stur ihren Weg.

„Wieso diese Eile, Dextra? Ich dachte, wir könnten uns ein bisschen besser kennenlernen. Immerhin hängt unser Leben davon ab, dass wir uns gegenseitig vertrauen… nicht wahr?" sagte er und strich mit dem Finger über ihre Schulter, hinunter zu ihren verschränkten Armen.

„Ich habe Sie gebeten, mich nicht anzufassen!" wehrte sie ab und tat ihr Bestes, ihm wütend anzustarren, merkte aber, dass sie unleugbar Angst hatte vor dem kalten, wilden Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich gedenke mehr zu tun als Sie nur zu berühren, Miss Dalrimple, aber ich merke, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für derartige Ankündigungen ist."

Damit verbeugte er sich knapp und ging zu seinem Stuhl zurück, hievte seine langen, wildledergekleideten Beine auf seinen Schreibtisch und machte einen entspannten Eindruck wie aus dem Bilderbuch, als der Chefauror, Tom Flavelly, in den Raum kam und einen der gesammelten Aktenordner aus den Armen einer erregt wirkenden Dextra pickte.

„Morgen", verkündete er.

„Morgen", sagte sie fast krächzend, legte dann den Rest der Ordner mit aller Beherrschung, die sie aufbringen konnte, bei der Tür ab und verließ schnell den Raum.

„Was ist denn in die gefahren?" fragte Tom, ohne von seinen Pergamentrollen aufzublicken.

„Sie hat keinen Sinn für Humor und ich vermute, sie hat ihre Tage."

„Hexen, Kraimer, sind ein geheimnisvoller und unvorhersehbarer Haufen…"

„So ist es … sie glaubt, ich sei in sie verliebt, fürchte ich."

Tom legte die Berichte ab und grinste Xanthos an.

„Was hast du gemacht? Mit ihr geschlafen und vergessen, ihr Blumen zu schenken?"

„So ähnlich."

„Ich habe selber schon daran gedacht, es bei ihr zu versuchen. Lohnt es sich?"

„Unerfahren und abenteuerlustig, aber es spricht einiges dafür, ein unbeschriebenes Blatt zu benutzen."

Tom brüllte vor zustimmendem Lachen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, Kraimer?! Du bist hässlich wie die Nacht – aber ich habe gemerkt, dass sie praktisch nach dir gelechzt hat, als ich reinkam…"

Er unterbrach sich plötzlich und deutete auf die Tür. Augenblicke später kam eine steif-beherrschte Dextra zurück und wirkte sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie draußen Harry getroffen hatte.

Xanthos verwandelte seinen Zauberstab in ein kleines Messer und fing an, sich die Fingernägel sauber zu machen, als Tom Harry begrüßte. Dextra tat ihr möglichstes, seinen Blicken auszuweichen. Sie sprachen über die Granger-Untersuchungen und Potter war sichtlich enttäuscht über den Mangel an Hinweisen und Antworten, die er seiner Freundin hätte geben können.

„Flüchtiger Todesser ist immer noch unser wahrscheinlichster Verdacht."

„Welcher, Tom?" fuhr Harry ihn ungeduldig an.

„Im Moment sagt keiner etwas… aber sie werden es schon noch tun … es war schon immer ihr Untergang … die Prahlerei."

Die anderen vier Mitglieder ihres Teams kamen nach und nach durch die Tür und Xanthos achtete nicht auf die Begrüßungszeremonie, die ihn ankotzte. In seinem Kopf entstand ein Plan. Die ängstliche Dextra hatte seinen Appetit angeregt, sie entsprach zwar nicht seinen gewöhnlichen Vorlieben, aber sie war eindeutig Jungfrau und es war fast unmöglich, der Versuchung, diese Unschuld zu beflecken, zu widerstehen. Er hatte geplant, Draco für seine Rache zu benutzen, aber jetzt sah es aus, als könne er noch eine Extrafreude haben, wenn er seine Fallen auslegte.

Am anderen Ende des Raums wischte sich Dextra immer wieder angeekelt über ihre Lippe, während ein weiterer Schauder ihre zierliche Gestalt heimsuchte.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ellen holte tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür, sagte ihren Namen und fragte, ob sie hereinkommen dürfe.

Es kam keine Antwort.

Auch bei ihrem zweiten und dritten Versuch erhielt sie keine Antwort, also ging sie einfach so hinein.

Das schlichte Zimmer roch muffig, das trübe Licht des regnerischen Spätnovembertages drang kaum durch die Vorhänge mit dem Rosenmuster. Die junge, konzentrierte, intelligente, belastbare Hexe, die sie bewundert hatte, war im Bett, lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite unter einer scheußlichen lila-grünen Häkeldecke. Ihr Körper war im Bett, aber es war klar, dass ihr Geist irgendwo anders war, denn wenn er anwesend gewesen wäre, hätte er geschrien, dass ihr kalt sei.

Ellen setzte sich neben sie und ergriff ihre fleckige, kalte Hand, bevor sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf umdrehte und die kaum geöffneten, eingesunkenen Augen, die bleiche Gesichtsfarbe, die aufgesprungenen Lippen, den kompletten Mangel an Leben in den sonst so ausdrucksvollen Augen untersuchte.

Die Weasleys hatten offenbar getan was sie konnten. Der Nachttisch war übersät mit Cremes und Salben, Tränken und Heiltinkturen. Aber es war für Ellen klar, dass es so gut wie nichts gab, was sie ihr erfolgreich hätten einflößen oder womit sie ihren Körper hätten einreiben können. Das, was einmal Hermine gewesen war, hatte aufgegeben, sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen und war entschlossen, sich nicht finden zu lassen.

Ellen ging zurück zur Tür, riss sie auf und rief nach Ron, der augenblicklich zu ihr apparierte und aufgrund ihres Tons annahm, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sei.

„Ich muss mich hier um Hermine kümmern … bitte tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, benachrichtigen Sie meinen Mann und sagen Sie ihm, dass ich ihn brauche."

„Was ist passiert? Warum brauchen Sie ihn?" fragte Ron und spähte verzweifelt über Ellens Schulter.

„Nichts ist passiert, Ron … ich kann ein paar körperliche Probleme sehen, die ich anders angehen kann … aber was das Übrige betrifft … ich bin nicht das Mitglied der Familie Snape, das sie braucht."

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Gott, er ist ein Widerling … ich werde das Gefühl von ihm nicht los", beschwerte sich Dextra und wischte sich über ihre inzwischen gerötete und aufgeschürfte Oberlippe.

Ihre Augen trafen die von Draco für eine Sekunde und ein Band der Gefühle bildete sich zwischen ihnen, bis Draco es mit solcher Gewalt zertrennte, dass sie aufkeuchte.

„Wir haben ihn ausgeschlossen, warum denkst du immer nur an Praigor, wenn Malfoy da draußen rumläuft und Grangers Eltern ermordet", zischte er, nicht sicher, ob sein Stillezauber stark genug war, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Madam Rosmerta sie misstrauisch beobachtete.

„Er hat mich bedroht!"

„Das war keine Drohung … höchstens Anmache … du hättest in Riddles Welt keine fünf Minuten bestanden."

„Ich weiß, dass es eine Drohung war, Draco … und hör auf, dich in irgendetwas reinzusteigern, es gibt keine Beweise, dass er es war bei den Grangers."

„Er war es."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Draco erstarrte und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier, wobei er wünschte, Rosmerta würde ihm etwas Stärkeres genehmigen und zum hundertsten Mal verzweifelte, weil er immer noch Hogwarts besuchen musste und gezwungen war, sich Neuigkeiten bei den Ausflügen nach Hogsmead zu beschaffen, die allesamt Snapes Erlaubnis bedurften.

„Ich weiß es einfach."

„Wie? Genauso wie ‚ich weiß, dass Praigor mich vergewaltigen will'?"

Draco stand mit ärgerlichem Schwung vom Stuhl auf und baute sich vor ihr auf, die Handflächen auf die Tischplatte gestützt.

„Du weißt gar nichts, du prüdes Dummchen… Vergewaltiger kündigen ihre Absichten nicht Wochen im Voraus an… sie nehmen sich einfach, was sie wollen, wenn sie es wollen … er will dich einfach nur ficken …na und? Das will ich auch."

Er schnappte sich den Stapel neuer Pergamente, die sie ihm gebracht hatte und warf ihr seine eigene Tasche mit den durchgesehenen zu.

„Ich schicke eine Eule, wenn ich etwas finde", knurrte er und warf einige Münzen auf den Tisch, bevor er zur Tür eilte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

„Ein Wort unter vier Augen, bitte", verkündete Severus, sobald Ellen die Küche betrat.

Molly, Arthur, George und Ron fingen alle an, durcheinander zu reden, um die unangenehme Stille zu vertreiben, die sein Tonfall erzeugt hatte, was Snape dazu veranlasste, eine ungehaltene Augenbraue zu heben, während er für Ellen die Hintertür aufhielt und sie in den Garten bat. Mit einem wortlosen Zauber ließ er die Luft um sie herum sich erwärmen, denn er hatte sie ohne ihren Winterumhang hinausgebeten, und stellte sich direkt vor sie hin, die Arme erwartungsvoll verschränkt.

Ellen lächelte verführerisch und ging zu ihm hin.

„Ich merke, dass du es nicht schätzt, ohne weitere Erklärung gerufen zu werden und ich kann es verstehen, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich vorhabe, dich fürstlich für die Dienste zu entlohnen, zu denen du dich heute bereit erklären könntest."

„So zweifellos verlockend das auch klingt, Ellen, so ist es doch der schwächste Versuch von Erpressung, den ich jemals gehört habe … wenn man bedenkt, dass du hochschwanger bist und jedwede Szene, die man sich dementsprechend vorstellen kann, beinhaltet, dass du dich bücken können musst."

Ellen lachte und konnte auch nicht mehr aufhören, als er seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt.

„Warum bist du überhaupt gekommen, wenn du so entschlossen bist, meiner Bitte nicht nachzukommen?"

„Dieser Idiot Weasley tat so, als sei es dringend."

„Ist es auch."

„Verzeih, aber deinetwegen musste ich Tee mit Arthur und Molly ertragen, während du dich um Miss Grangers Wohlergehen gekümmert hast. Ist die drohende Gefahr vielleicht zu unterschwellig für meine Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten?"

„Ah, beißender Sarkasmus, das ist mein Stichwort … Also gut, Schulleiter … deine Schulsprecherin braucht deine Hilfe."

„Da ich mich nicht völliger Blödheit erfreue, habe ich mir das schon gedacht."

„Noch mehr beißender Sarkasmus, mein Stichwort für nähere Erklärungen, sonst … ich habe es, seit ich hier bin, geschafft, dass es Hermine viel besser geht…"

„Du bist schon den halben Tag hier, da will ich das doch hoffen, und wenn wir schon dabei sind, du siehst schlecht aus… du musst dich ausruhen."

Ellens Lächeln verflüchtigte sich.

„Du weißt, dass deine Offenheit nicht immer willkommen ist… ich ruhe mich aus, während du Miss Granger hilfst und dann kannst du mich mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Raus damit, Ellen – was denkst du, kann ich für sie tun?"

„Legilimentik."

„Wie bitte?"

Ellens Ton änderte sich, die engagierte, professionelle Ärztin kam zum Vorschein.

„Hermine ist schwer krank. Was das Körperliche anbelangt, so habe ich alles getan, was ich konnte und sie ist soweit stabil, aber geistig ist sie nicht mehr da."

„Nicht mehr da?" sagte er mit etwas zu viel höhnischer Herablassung.

„Nicht mehr da!" bekräftigte sie, drehte sich von ihm weg und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. „Psychisch ist sie gebrochen, sie hat sich von ihrer körperlichen Existenz gelöst."

„Sie ist also traumatisiert, Ellen. Ich bin kaum der zartfühlende und unterstützende Psychologe, den es braucht, um sie von dem Abgrund zurückzuziehen, und schon gar nicht, wenn ich in ihren Erinnerungen fische."

„Du bist der einzige, der es kann, und wage es ja nicht, darüber zu spotten, es ist mir ernst."

„Ellen, du… irrst dich. Miss Granger würde durch meine Gegenwart in ihrem Kopf nur noch mehr traumatisiert werden."

„Es würde ihr Sicherheit geben", antwortete Ellen leise, während sie stehen blieb und ihren schmerzenden Rücken streckte.

„Sicherheit? Wie um alles in der Welt kommst du darauf?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit müdem, offenen und ernstem Ausdruck an, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass die versammelten Weasleys, die zweifellos am Fenster hingen, ihre Lippen nicht lesen konnten.

„Sie respektiert und bewundert dich, Severus, sie glaubte, in dich verliebt zu sein."

„Blödsinn."

„Sie hat es mir gesagt, Severus. Die treue Seele fühlte sich schuldig, nachdem ich ihr geholfen hatte und wollte alles beichten. Sie dachte, ich sei wütend … es war wirklich tapfer von ihr."

„Dumm, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ja, wie man's nimmt, es hat schon seinen Grund, dass du ein Slytherin bist, oder?"

Jetzt war es an Severus, auf- und ab zu gehen, bis er schließlich neben ihr zum Stehen kam, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, und ich schwöre dir, ich habe sie in keiner Weise ermutigt, dann würde meine Gegenwart in ihrem Geist sie sicher noch mehr beunruhigen. Nein, Ellen, ich mache das nicht… es gehört sich einfach nicht."

Die Tür des Fuchsbaus flog auf und ein emotional aufgewühlter Ron stand da.

„Wunderbar", spottete Severus, „wollen Sie sich mit mir prügeln wegen einer Liebesaffäre, von der ich nichts wusste?"

„Da waren Sie der einzige. Aber Sie hatten Ihre Nase ja schon immer nur in Ihrer eigen Scheiße, aus dieser Position heraus konnten Sie ja nichts merken."

„Ronald!" stotterte Molly und trat neben ihn.

„Nein, Molly, es ist schon gut. Ich denke, das sind die aussagekräftigsten und artikuliertesten Sätze, die ich je von Ihrem Sohn gehört habe."

„Halten Sie Ihr verdammtes Maul, Sie arrogantes Arschloch. Glauben Sie, ich würde es zulassen, dass Sie sich Hermine auch nur nähern?"

„Eifersüchtig?" stichelte Snape.

Ron wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, und Ellen stellte sich ihm in den Weg, während George und Arthur kamen und ihn zurückhielten.

„Wie zum Teufel hat er jemanden wie Sie bekommen?" wütete Ron und versuchte, Vater und Bruder abzuschütteln.

„Eine Frage, die ich mir auch schon häufig gestellt habe, Mr. Wealsey", antwortete Snape und blickte Ellen vielsagend an. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, was bei Ellen ein Gefühl der Verletzung auslöste und ihre Worte zittrig klingen ließen.

„Meine Herren, es geht hier um Hermine … Ronald, sie hatte Gefühle für Severus, aber sie liebte, liebt, heiß und innig, nur Sie, und dazwischen besteht ein himmelweiter Unterschied… Also Severus, sie wird auf dich reagieren, auch ohne Verliebtheit, weil sie dich so sehr respektiert. Ronald, wir haben das besprochen, er ist der einzige, der die Verbindung mit ihr hat und Legilimentik in dem Grad beherrscht, dass er eine Chance haben könnte, sie zu erreichen."

„Das sagen Sie so. Sie sind doch gerade mal seit fünf Minuten eine Hexe. Wieso sollten Sie eine Expertin sein?"

„Ich bin es nicht, aber ich bin schon jahrzehntelang Ärztin, dies ist nicht die erste traumatische Spaltung, die ich sehe, aber es ist die erste, wo ich mit jeder Faser meines Wesens weiß, was zu tun ist, damit eine Heilung eintritt."

„Poppy sagt, dass sie die Fähigkeiten ihrer Großmutter geerbt hat … du solltest auf sie hören, Ronald", sagte Molly sanft und tätschelte bestätigend den Arm ihres Sohnes.

„Dann fangt schon an", murmelte Ron geschlagen und ging zum Haus zurück. „Das heißt, wenn er es über sich bringen kann zu helfen."

Ellen stellte fest, dass Severus widerwillig im Kielwasser der anderen den Weg zum Haus angetreten hatte. Er blieb stehen und sah sie fragend an, als sie ihm nicht folgte.

„Kommst du?"

Sie fühlte sich immer noch verletzt, aber sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht von Hermine ablenken.

„Geh schon mal vor… Baby braucht ein bisschen frische Luft und Bewegung", lächelte sie schwach.

„Baby braucht das?" fragte er, aber sie hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugedreht und angefangen, den Weg hinunterzugehen.

„Lassen Sie sie, ich bringe ihr gleich ihren Mantel und passe auf, dass sie sich ausruht", sagte Molly ruhig, „Sie können das später wieder gut machen."

„Was wieder gut machen?"

Sie waren in die Küche gegangen und Molly war im Begriff, ihm den schweren Umhang abzunehmen.

„Für einen intelligenten Mann müssen Sie noch eine Menge über Hexen lernen, und besonders über schwangere Hexen, Severus."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Dextra war zurück zum Ministerium appariert und war entschlossen, dass irgendjemand sie wegen der Praigorsache anhören sollte. Sie hatte Flavelly alleine in seinem Büro angetroffen, hatte ihre Scham unterdrückt und ihm, angetrieben von Angst und Wut, erzählt, was an diesem Tag passiert war.

Er hatte gelacht, sie hungrig betrachtet, ihr angeboten, durch seine Küsse alles vergessen zu machen und gesagt, sie solle wieder an die Arbeit gehen.

Harry hatte sie gesucht, als sie offenbar von ihrem Treffen mit Draco nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte sie zuhause gefunden, die Tür verschlossen und durch Zauber gesichert. Voller Besorgnis hatte er in Minutenschnelle ihre Schutzzauber unwirksam gemacht (sie war keine Hermine) und so lange gedroht, ihre Tür einzutreten, bis sie ihn widerwillig in ihre Wohnung gelassen hatte.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte er besorgt, da ihr roter, geschwollener Mund, der aussah, als sei sie geschlagen worden und ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht deutlich verkündeten, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. „Hat Draco das gemacht?"

„Nein, ich war es… ich kann das Gefühl von ihm nicht los werden", sagte sie schwach, rieb sich wieder über den Mund und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

„Von wem?"

„Spielt keine Rolle. Ich spinne einfach nur. Denkt jeder."

„Dextra, irgendetwas hat dich wirklich fertig gemacht. Erzähl es mir einfach, es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen."

„Kraimer hat mich bedroht. Er hat gesagt, er wolle Dinge mit mir machen, ich glaube, er meint, dass er mich vergewaltigen will."

Harry ließ sich mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Sofa fallen und bat sie, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie sagte ihm alles, ohne ihn anzusehen, und zog dabei nervös die Ärmel ihres Pullovers immer wieder über ihre Daumen.

„Sehe ich Gespenster, Harry?" endete sie.

„Vielleicht… ein bisschen… aber der Kerl ist komisch. Eigentlich hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Tom so ein Arsch ist, aber sowas weiß man ja nie. Erst kürzlich wurde ich ermahnt, nicht nach dem Äußeren zu urteilen, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Jaja, wie hat er das gemeint?" schniefte Dextra, und sah erleichtert aus, weil jemand sie ernst nahm.

„Snape und ich haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte. Sagen wir mal, ich habe ihn falsch eingeschätzt."

„Jeder hat das, Harry."

„Bei uns war es eher persönlich."

„Was? Du und Snape! … Aber er ist verheiratet und du hast Ginny."

Harry brüllte vor Lachen. „Persönlich, nicht romantisch, Dextra."

„O, Merlin sei Dank."

„Egal, du kannst dich hier nicht verstecken, Dextra. Was willst du machen?"

„Draco kann sich ab heute zur Hölle scheren und ich habe schon mit meinem alten Team in der Missbrauchabteilung gesprochen. Ich kann in einer Woche oder so wieder bei ihnen anfangen."

„Damit läufst du nur weg, Dextra, und lässt Kraimer mit Mord davonkommen. Komm schon, Dextra, du musst dir ein etwas dickeres Fell zulegen."

„Das ist es ja, Harry. Ich habe kein dickes Fell, ich bin nicht tapfer … ich hätte nie die Versetzung zu den Auroren beantragen sollen. Ich habe es nur getan, weil ich nicht damit leben wollte, dass ich bei Xanthos Malfoy einen Fehler gemacht hatte, es ist nur mein saudummer Stolz. Wir haben alle Materialien, die wir brauchen um die Nachforschungen zu beenden, wir haben schon mehr als die Hälfte geschafft … es macht keinen Unterschied, wenn ich nicht länger bei den Auroren bin."

„Es macht einen großen Unterschied. Wir müssen gegen diese Leute vorgehen. Andernfalls gelangen solche Leute wie Riddle an die Macht."

„ich kann es nicht, Harry, tut mir leid. Ich will sie nie mehr sehen. Du kannst dich mit Draco in Verbindung setzen."

„Denk nicht so schlecht von ihm, er hat seine Gründe für sein schlechtes Benehmen heute."

„Was? Was könnte ihn so herzlos reagieren lassen?"

„Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt… sieh mal, ich spreche mit ihm, biege das wieder gerade, bringe den Mistkerl dazu, dass er sich entschuldigt. Kannst du irgendwo anders bleiben? Hast du jemanden, bei dem du wohnen kannst?"

„Meine Mitbewohnerin wird in etwa einer Stunde zuhause sein."

„Schön, komm so lange mit mir zu Ron."

„Mir geht es gut hier. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel für den Notfall und ich erneuere die Schutzzauber."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Klar. Geh nur, Harry, dein Freund braucht dich… trotzdem danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich ernst genommen hast."

„Pass auf dich auf. Ich komme morgen vorbei, mit Dracos Entschuldigung."

„Das kann dauern", murmelte Dextra und brachte Harry zur Tür.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ron saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Betts und hielt ihre Hand; es beruhigte ihn etwas, dass sie sich warm anfühlte und etwas gesünder aussah als am Morgen. Ellen hatte offensichtlich einiges bewerkstelligt und er versuchte, sich die Möglichkeit einzugestehen, dass sie mit Snape auch Recht hatte. Er war eifersüchtig, einfach neidisch, das Snape der Mann sein sollte, der in der Lage war, zu ihr durchzudringen. Von allen Zeiten, an denen Ron sich Hermines wegen unzulänglich gefühlt hatte, war dies die schlimmste. Er betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer und musste zugeben, dass dieser eine beeindruckende Präsenz an den Tag legte. Seine Augen waren starr auf Hermines halbgeschlossenen Blick gerichtet und sein normalerweise ausdrucksloses Gesicht war angespannt vor Konzentration. Alles andere in dem Zimmer schien an Bedeutung verloren zu haben, wichtig waren nur Hermine und Snape.

„Komm und iss was, Ron, lass ihn nur machen", flüsterte Ellen von der Tür her.

„Ich will sie nicht alleine lassen."

„Vertrau ihm."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Sie tut es. Vertraust du ihr?"

„Voll und ganz."

„Dann komm essen."

Ron seufzte und legte Hermines Hand zärtlich an ihre Seite. Dann ging er zu Ellen ins Treppenhaus.

„Warum macht Ihnen das nichts aus? Ihr Mann ist im Kopf einer anderen Frau. Einer Frau, von der Sie wissen, dass sie in ihn verliebt war, und das lässt Sie völlig kalt?"

„Severus ist nicht der einzige, der das Talent hat, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, Ronald."

„Aber Sie haben es angeregt."

„Weil es für sie keine andere Wahl gibt, weil ich sie mag, weil ich nicht will, dass dieser Bastard noch mehr Leben ruiniert."

„Sie glauben also auch, dass er es war?"

„Wer sonst?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Severus wählte eine Erinnerung aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenraum und wartete auf sie. Er konnte sie fühlen, hinter einer Mauer, aus seinem Bewusstsein ausgeschlossen. Ellen hatte Recht, man brauchte sehr gute Legilimentikkenntnisse um sie zu erreichen, ohne sie dauerhaft zu schädigen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde begann er, einen Kessel vorzubereiten, zauberte Zutaten aus dem Vorratsraum herbei und beschäftigte sich so intensiv mit den umfangreichen Vorarbeiten, dass er sich nur vage ihrer Gegenwart im hinteren Ende des Raums bewusst war.

Er sagte nichts, zeigte in keiner Weise, dass er wusste, dass sie da war, rührte nur weiterhin rezeptgetreu in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, wie es ihm schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, so dass er weder die exquisite Komplexität noch die endlose Dauer mehr empfand. Nach drei Stunden erlaubte er sich ein kleines, selbstzufriedenes Lächeln und ließ das Gebräu zum Kochen kommen, wobei ein silbriger Nebel über den Rand des Kessels kroch, an den Außenseiten hinunter rann und den Raum erfüllte.

„Das wird doch nichts", fuhr sie ihn an, ihre Gegenwart jetzt viel stärker und fast ganz bei ihm.

Er ignorierte sie und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, befahl einen großen Stapel Pergamentblätter, einen Federkiel und seine eigene, handgefertigte rote Tinte herbei.

„Das wird nichts!" schrie sie und bedeckte dann Nase und Mund mit ihrem Umhang, als der neblige Dunst ihre Füße umspielte und anfing, hoch zu steigen.

Er seufzte, setzte sich anders hin, kratzte seine Nasenspitze mit der Schreibfeder und schrieb eine schwungvolle Note ‚T' auf das oberste Pergament.

Die Dampfschwaden hefteten sich an ihren Hals, erfüllten ihre Nase und sie war jetzt vollkommen präsent, funkelte ihn trotzig an und atmete einen großen Atemzug von dem heimtückischen Gas ein.

„Der Himmel ist grün und Schweine können fliegen. Sehen Sie, ich sagte doch, es wird nichts", rief sie höhnisch und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich hoffte nur, Sie aus ihrem Versteck zu locken, Sie mit ihrer unersättlichen Neugier und ihrem unerschöpflichen Glauben, dass Sie alles wissen, dazu zu bringen, dass Sie mir Paroli bieten. Sie machten sich Sorgen darüber, dass ich anscheinend mehr wusste als Sie, über die Möglichkeit, dass ich etwas erfahren hatte, was sich nicht auf die Seiten eines Buches beschränkt."

„Na gut, dann kann ich jetzt ja wieder gehen, wo ich weiß, dass Ihr Versuch, gasförmiges Veritaserum zu brauen, nicht funktioniert hat und ich weiterhin sagen und tun kann, was immer zum Teufel ich will."

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht. Sie werden merken, dass ich mit Ihnen verbunden bin. Ich kann Ihnen überall hin folgen."

Der Hintergrund änderte sich wie in einem Daumenkino, als sie versuchte, ihn in tausenden verschiedener Erinnerungen abzuhängen.

„Aaaaaaaaaach!" schrie sie nach einer kompletten Runde und ließ sich auf den Boden des Klassenraums fallen. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Ich war glücklich hier."

„Sie haben sich versteckt. Ganz wie ich vermutete, ist die hoch verehrte Gryffindortapferkeit bestenfalls ein Mythos. Ihr seid ein Haufen dusseliger Weicheier mit Herdentrieb und der emotionalen Stärke einer Pusteblume. Ein Lufthauch und ihr seid in alle Winde verstreut."

„Ich hatte gute Gründe mich zu verstecken und es war wohl kaum ein einziger Lufthauch, Professor", sagte sie ruhig, während ein stetiger Tränenfluss einsetzte.

„Lieben Sie Weasley?"

Hermine sah voller Schreck hoch, für einen Moment hörten die Tränen auf.

„Was hat das denn mit allem zu tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie offenbar zufrieden damit sind, den Jungen zu quälen."!

„Was meinen Sie damit? Ich habe Ron nie verletzt."

„Das war also nicht der am Boden zerstörte, verheulte, leichenblasse Ronald Weasley, mit dem ich heute gekämpft habe?"

„Am Boden zerstört? Was haben Sie gemacht?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, Miss Granger. Sie jedoch sind schwer krank, schon seit Wochen, und ich musste kommen, um Sie zum holen, weil Sie offenbar auf mich reagieren, da Sie einst etwas für mich übrig hatten. Fragen Sie sich eines, Miss Granger: Warum konnten Sie nicht auf Ihren Liebsten Ronald reagieren, wenn er Sie hundert Mal gehalten und Sie gebeten hat, zurückzukommen? Warum, Miss Granger? Warum?"

„Weil ich ihm die Schuld gebe und mich dafür hasse, dass ich ihm die Schuld gebe!" schrie sie wütend.

„Wofür zum Teufel?"

„Dafür, dass ich zu spät kam. Wenn wir früher hingekommen wären, hätten wir es aufhalten können, hätten wir sie retten können."

„Sie haben miteinander geschlafen."

Hermine lief dunkelrot an. „Wie zum… o, meine Erinnerungen … dann ist also nichts mehr vor Ihnen geheim?"

„Nichts, und der Grund, warum ich mich am Rand dieser Erinnerung herumgedrückt habe, ist, Sie mit einer unangenehmen Wahrheit zu konfrontieren. Sie wollen nicht zurück gehen, Sie wollen das Gesicht, das Ihnen Freude verschafft hat, während Ihr Elternhaus abbrannte, nicht sehen. Ist das richtig? … Antworten Sie mir, Miss Granger … ist das richtig?"

„JA", brüllte sie, „JA, sie starben und mir ging es in dieser Zeit so gut wie nie zuvor, sie sind verbrannt … o Gott … sie sind verbrannt."

Er ging zu ihr, zog sie ohne Anstrengung vom Boden hoch und hielt sie auf Armeslänge vor sich, schüttelte sie leicht, während sie schluchzte, gebrochen und willenlos.

„Hören Sie mir zu … Hermine … wenn Sie sich wirklich etwas aus Mr. Weasley machen … beenden Sie diese unangebrachten Schuldgefühle … trennen Sie die beiden Ereignisse und geben Sie weder sich noch ihm die Schuld. Sie haben NICHTS falsch gemacht. Er hat NICHTS falsch gemacht, aber wenn Sie sie sich weiter in diese Verzweiflung treiben lassen … werden Sie Ihrer beider Leben ruinieren. Erst auf dem Totenbett werden Sie Ihren Fehler und Ihre Dummheit einsehen, und er wird nie wieder lieben …"

„Ich will ihm nicht weh tun… ich will nicht ohne ihn sein … aber ich kann ihm nicht gegenübertreten."

„Dann wird die Schuld Sie auffressen … genau wie sie es mit mir gemacht hat … ist es das, was Sie bei mir gesehen haben, Hermine? Meine Verzweiflung? Meine Schuld? Glaubten Sie, Sie könnten mir helfen? Dumme kleine Gryffindor."

„Ja", schluchzte sie kläglich.

„Das konnten Sie nicht… niemand konnte es … bis…"

„Ellen", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wollen Sie sein zukünftiges Glück einer Laune des Schicksals überlassen? Können Sie den Gedanken ertragen, dass eine andere in seinen Armen liegt, wenn Sie es hätten sein können, Hermine? Sie können es jetzt beenden, Sie können sich entscheiden, kein Leben zu führen, das diktiert wird von Kummer und Sorge und andere nicht zu belasten."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und stellte fest, dass sie diesen harten, schwarzhaarigen Mann nicht sehen wollte, sie wollte, dass die Sicherheit des faltenlosen Gesichts ihres rothaarigen, sie anbetenden Mannes sie anblickte.

„Können Sie mich zurückbringen Professor?"

„Mit Vergnügen, Miss Granger."

________________________________________________________________________________

Sie apparierten schweigend nach Hogwarts zurück. Er war erschöpft und hatte eindeutig heftige Kopfschmerzen. Als sie seine Räume erreichten, ging sie sofort in seinen privaten Vorratsraum und holte sein besonders wirksames Kopfschmerzgebräu. Er hatte sich bereits umgezogen, als sie ins Schlafzimmer kam und sie reichte ihm wortlos die Phiole, bevor sie im Badezimmer verschwand, um sich selber fertig zu machen.

Das Zimmer war nur schwach vom Mondlicht erhellt, als sie zurückkam und sie schüttelte die Kissen so vorsichtig wie möglich, da sie seine entspannten Züge sah und annahm, dass er schon eingeschlafen war. Sie legte sich neben ihn und dachte an die verletzende Bemerkung, die er früher am Tag gemacht hatte.

„Ich wollte sagen, dass ich dich nicht verdiene", murmelte er und rollte sich auf die Seite, um sie anzusehen.

„Schlaf jetzt … du musst dich ausruhen nach dem, was du heute für Hermine getan hast."

„Nicht, solange du mir nicht glaubst", beschwerte er sich und legte seine Hand dahin, wo ihr Kind sich streckte und eine fußförmige Beule erschien. „Lass deine Mutter schlafen."

„Es ist schwer, dir zu glauben, wenn du mir absolut keinen diesbezüglichen Hinweis gibst."

Seine Hand wanderte zu ihren vollen Brüsten und seine Finger fingen an, langsam ihre Brustwarze zu umkreisen.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen."

„Das macht es auch nicht besser, und ich fühle mich nicht danach."

„Dein Körper sagt etwas anderes", entgegnete er und tastete nach der harten Brustwarze, die sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie wütend, insgeheim zornig auf ihren verräterischen Körper, während sie sich umdrehte und ein Kissen an sich drückte.

Er schob sich hinter sie, schmiegte sich an ihren Körper und strich mit der Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel hinunter, bis er den Saum ihres Nachthemds erreichte und ihn mit einem schnellen Ruck bis zu ihrer Taille hochzog.

„Ich glaube, du schuldest mir eine Belohnung", hauchte er gegen ihr Ohr und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Ihr verräterischer Körper gewann die Oberhand und ihre Entschlossenheit geriet mit jedem seiner Küsse auf ihren Hals und mit jedem Spiel seiner Finger an ihren überempfindlichen Brustwarzen mehr ins Wanken. Sie konnte spüren, wie er steif wurde und sie dachte bei sich, dass ihre letzte Rückzugsmöglichkeit darin bestand, es ihm nicht leicht zu machen.

_Wenn er denkt, er kann sich einfach so nehmen, was er will, wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben…oh..._

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er unter die Rundung ihres Hinterns geschlüpft und drang in sie ein, begann seine rhythmischen Bewegungen beinahe bevor sie es merkte, sein Mund verbrannte sie mit heißen Küssen und seine Hände waren mit ihren für seine Aktionen empfänglichen Brüsten beschäftigt und ließen sie aufkeuchen.

„Worte werden überbewertet, Ellen, lass mich dir zeigen, was ich empfinde."

Er erhöhte das Tempo und seine Hand rutschte zwischen ihre Beine, rieb sie, während er in sie stieß.

„Zweifle nie an mir, Ellen, komm für mich", knurrte, während er seine Hüfte verschob um dorthin zu kommen, wo sie am besten reagierte und er entleerte sich in sie, als sie sich um ihn herum anspannte, schwer atmend und um Worte ringend.

„Du Bastard", schaffte sie schließlich atemlos, aber sie sagte es ohne die geringste Spur von Gift.

„Ein glücklicher Bastard, dessen Frau vielleicht nie wieder versuchen wird ihn zu bestechen mit Angeboten, die sie nicht aufrecht zu halten gedenkt."

Sie fühlte, wie er neben ihrem Ohr lächelte.

„Ich war wütend auf dich."

„Warum?" flüsterte er mit seiner Nase an ihrem Ohr und seinen Fingern an ihren Brüsten.

„Ich hab's vergessen", murmelte sie, abgelenkt von seinen Fingern.

„Gut… dann schlaf jetzt, du falsches Weib. Du hast heute schon viel zu viel von mir verlangt", murmelte er, und das Lächeln verließ sein Gesicht erst, als der Schlaf ihn übermannte.

________________________________________________________________________________

Dextra wachte auf, panisch und schweißgebadet, jedes Mal, wenn sie anfing zu träumen, wurde daraus ein Alptraum, in dem Kraimer Praignor hinter jeder Ecke auf sie lauerte. Sie zwang sich dazu, wider kontrolliert zu atmen, sprach einen Lumoszauber über die Nachttischlampe und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie zog ihren Bademantel an, verließ das Schlafzimmer und tappte den Flur entlang, kontrollierte zum dritten Mal, ob die Wohnungstür noch verschlossen und die Schutzzauber noch an Ort und Stelle waren.

Sie konnte das leise Schnarchen ihrer Mitbewohnerin Madeline im Nebenraum hören, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer machte. Sie faltete ihren Bademantel über den Stuhl vor der Frisierkommode, stieg ins Bett und zog die Decke wieder über sich. Dann lag sie auf dem Rücken und versuchte, die ständige Angst zu vertreiben, indem sie sich sagte, dass es nur Einbildung sei und wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie die Lampe mit einem _nox _löschte.

Sie hatte gerade angefangen sich zu entspannen, als ein plötzliches Gewicht sie unter sich begrub. Voller Angst versuchte sie zu schreien, als sich die Decke hob und in Kraimer Paignor verwandelte, aber sein Unterarm drückte ihr den Hals zu und sie hatte keinen Atem für den Schrei.

„Ist das jetzt ein besserer Zeitpunkt für Ankündigungen?" hörte sie ihn anzüglich sagen, dann schlug er sie hart ins Gesicht und aus rot wurde schwarz.


	30. Chapter 30

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling., alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 30**

_AN: Dieses Kapitel enthält eine Szene mit sexueller Gewalt. Sie entspricht dem Charakter des Übeltäters und ist für die Handlung wichtig. Sie soll schockieren, aber es liegt nicht in der Absicht der Autorin, dieses Geschehen zu banalisieren oder jemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Wen das Thema abstößt, sollte bitte den letzten Teil der Geschichte nicht lesen. Mittels einer PM könnt ihr Informationen über den groben Handlungsverlauf erhalten._

Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so tief und fest geschlafen hatte. Erschöpft durch die Zeit, die er in Miss Grangers Geist verbracht hatte, ermattet durch den Zaubertrank und Sex, hätte er schwören können, in der gleichen Position aufgewacht zu sein, in der er eingeschlafen war. Mit einer deutlichen Ausnahme: Ellen war nicht neben ihm.

Er hob den Kopf vom Kissen, horchte auf die charakteristischen Geräusche von ihr im Badezimmer, konnte aber nichts hören. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, eine unvermeidbare Nebenwirkung von lang andauernder Legilimentik, und er ließ ihn wieder in die bequeme Lage zurückfallen, erlaubte sich ein paar weitere Minuten des Vor-sich-hin-Dösens.

Als sie nach etwa zehn Minuten immer noch nicht ins Bett zurückgekommen war, überkam ihn deutliche Besorgnis und er zauberte sich schnell seinen Morgenmantel herbei. Seine Erleichterung, als er sie am Wohnzimmerfenster stehen sah, wurde getrübt durch die Beobachtung, wie sie hastig Tränenspuren aus ihrem Gesicht wischte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihn begrüßte.

„Ich dachte, du würdest noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Es ist noch sehr früh, du solltest dich noch ausruhen, du warst erschöpft", sagte sie leise, während sie auf ihn zuging und ihm den Arm hin hielt, als wollte sie ihn zurück ins Bett führen.

„Warum weinst du?"

„Ich weine nicht."

„Semantische Spitzfindigkeiten, Ellen. Warum hast du geweint?"

„Ach… das sind nur die Hormone."

„Diesmal nicht", entgegnete er bestimmt, während er den Weg ins Schlafzimmer blockierte, „keine vagen Ausflüchte, die Wahrheit, bitte."

„Severus, hör auf. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich um meine Spinnereien zu kümmern, du hast immer noch Kopfschmerzen, stimmt's?" lächelte sie in sanfter Besorgnis, seinen Blick vermeidend.

„Willst du, dass es mir besser geht?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie kurzangebunden, ärgerlich darüber, dass er selbst solche Kleinigkeiten in Frage stellte.

„Dann sag mir die Wahrheit … und lass mich nicht danach suchen."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

Blitzschnell packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her zum Fenster, drehte sie herum, so dass sie vor ihm stand. Er umfasste sie mit seinen Armen und neigte den Kopf, um ihr ins Ohr zu sprechen.

„Es ist noch zu dunkel, als dass man draußen etwas erkennen könnte. Die großartige Aussicht war es also nicht, was dich zu Tränen gerührt hat."

Er hob ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihrer beider Spiegelbild in den Butzenscheiben sehen konnte.

„Du kannst nur dich selbst gesehen haben. Fenster sind ein Mittel zur Selbstbetrachtung, Ellen. Was hast du gesehen, das dich so aufgeregt hat?"

„Severus, bitte… ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich bin müde, lass uns einfach zurück ins Bett gehen."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen… ich bin wütend."

„Wütend?" Ellen drehte sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn an, Angst in den Augen.

„Ja, wütend. Du hast wieder Geheimnisse vor mir."

„Habe ich nicht."

„Dann die Wahrheit, bitte, Ellen. Warum bist aus dem Bett geschlüpft um still vor dich hin zu weinen?"

Resigniert senkte sie den Blick und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um, prägte sich das Gefühl seiner Arme ein, voller Angst, dass ihr Geständnis ihn entfremden würde.

„Ich erkenne sie nicht", flüsterte sie, auf ihr Spiegelbild starrend.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich kann mich nicht sehen. Ich sehe das, was ich geworden bin. Ich sehe Ellen Snape, aber ich bin nicht sicher, dass sie real ist, dass das, was ich sehe, ich bin."

Severus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und verkniff sich die Versuchung, eine vernünftigere Antwort zu verlangen.

„Letzte Nacht hast du mich genommen, mein Nachthemd zerrissen, hast meinen Widerstand einfach ignoriert und mich ganz schnell davon überzeugt, dass ich es auch brauchte. Warum hast du diese Macht über mich? Ich sollte Angst vor dir haben, ich sollte dich hassen, weil du mich erinnerst an…"

„Ich bin nicht er, Ellen… Meine Beweggründe sind ganz andere."

„Ich weiß!" Sie machte sich los, „und dennoch – ich habe mir geschworen, dass kein Mann jemals wieder eine solche Art von Macht über mich haben wird. Dass ich nie mehr in einer solchen Lage sein werde."

„Wovon, zum Teufel, sprichst du?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es kann."

„Dass du was kannst?"

Sie fing an, auf und ab zu gehen. „Das hier… ich war auf all das nicht vorbereitet… diese… diese Zauberei… von Psychopathen und beinahe Sterben ganz zu schweigen… und dann… du und…das hier… wieder Mutter zu sein."

Sie blieb etwas von ihm entfernt stehen, mit hängendem Kopf, und ihre Hände strichen sanft über ihren dicken Bauch.

Severus schickte ein stilles Dankgebet zu Molly Weasley und ging zu ihr, zog sie an sich, legte seine Hände auf die ihren.

„Und wieder einmal sagt dein Körper etwas anderes. Du bist die schönste werdende Mutter, die ich je gesehen habe."

„Ich bin völlig durcheinander, Severus. Ich bin mit den Nerven am Ende und weiß nicht, wo vorne und hinten ist. Ich habe gelernt, dass ich zaubern kann, habe einen Mann geheiratet, den ich kaum kannte, habe erfahren, dass meine Mutter lebt, mich aber verlassen hat aus Gründen so edel, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, und trotzdem finde ich es schwer, zu vergeben. Mein Sohn… meine Familie wurde ermordet wegen einer magischen Fehde, die mich bis heute verfolgt und es knapp verfehlt hat, mich zu Tode zu foltern… und das lächerliche, völlig lächerliche Ding ist, dass ich gestern so verletzt war durch den Gedanken, dass du von mir enttäuscht sein könntest."

„Schschschsch", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Warum musst du mir so viel bedeuten, Severus?" fing sie an zu schluchzen. „Ich habe es irgendwie geschafft, einen Tag nach dem anderen. Keine Hoffnung viel weiter als bis morgen, aber jetzt haben wir das", sie rieb ihren Bauch an ihm, „und ich will es. Ich will das Happy End, aber gleichzeitig fühle ich, als würde mich die Vergangenheit vergiften, mich ersticken… ich fühle mich schwach und elend und… ich kann nicht atmen. Lieber Gott, ich will es dir nicht kaputtmachen."

Es war unangebracht und unpassend, aber er konnte das tiefe, grummelnde Glucksen nicht kontrollieren, das seinen Lippen entwich. Selbst mit dem verletzten und erschrockenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht brauchte er eine Weile, bis er sich unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich habe mir Ausreden einfallen lassen, damit ich nachts Kontrollgänge auf den Fluren machen konnte… weil ich nicht schlafen konnte. Ich habe oft wach gelegen und mit den Handlungen und Entscheidungen meiner Vergangenheit gehadert. Mich gefragt, wie zum Teufel ich sie mit meiner Gegenwart und Zukunft in Einklang bringen könnte, ohne es für dich kaputt zu machen."

„Wirklich?"

„Es scheint, als hätten wir wieder einmal unnötig alleine gekämpft. Ich dachte, wir wären intelligent, aber es sieht aus, als seien wir nicht in der Lage, aus dem wiederholt gemachten Fehler zu lernen. Für das Kind scheint es wenig Hoffnung zu geben, ich fürchte, es wird ein Hohlkopf."

Sie lachte kurz und sah ihn durch feuchte Wimpern hindurch an.

„Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nur an den Hormonen liegt", versuchte sie zu scherzen, bevor sie leise fragte: „Wir können das tun, oder?"

„Ich denke, dass es genau darum geht, Ellen. Jeder für sich alleine sind wir angeschlagen, aber unsere Verbindung gibt uns die Kraft, die keiner von uns zuvor gekannt hat…. Und mich schaudert, wenn ich das sage und ich spüre, wie Albus zwinkert und mir über die Schulter schaut… aber wir werden jetzt geliebt. Ich denke, dass es jetzt für uns beide an der Zeit ist, zu versuchen, die Vergangenheit loszulassen und nach vorne zu sehen."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Beim Aufwachen entdeckte Minerva ihn wieder auf ihrer Bettkante sitzend.

„Ich nehme an, dass du also nicht nur ein Teil meiner Fantasie bist", schniefte sie.

„Nein, Liebling."

„Liebling? Wieso denkst du, dass du noch das Recht hast, mich so zu nennen?"

„Ich fühle einfach so. Es besteht hier kein Grund, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, alles ist bekannt, nichts wird verurteilt."

„Dann weißt du, dass ich dich gehasst habe, weil du so vorschnell und gedankenlos warst und mich verlassen hast."

„Du hast mich nie gehasst, Minerva, du warst verletzt und enttäuscht, aber du fühlst keinen Hass in dir."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher… ich würde mit Freuden das widerliche Ungeziefer zerdrücken, das Elenas Leben ruiniert hat."

„Elenas Leben fängt erst an und ist alles andere als ruiniert."

„Dir gefällt also Severus Snape?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Er liebt sie, unterstützt sie und fordert sie, wenn nötig, heraus. Was könnten wir mehr erwarten?"

„Vielleicht eine weniger widersprüchliche Alternative, eine weniger gefährliche?"

„Das wäre nicht Elenas Wahl gewesen."

„Sie hatte keine Wahl."

„Es gibt immer eine Wahl, manchmal sieht es nur nicht danach aus."

Minerva seufzte tief und schob sich in eine sitzende Position.

„Wie lange habe ich noch?"

„Ein paar Wochen."

„Kann ich mein Enkelkind noch halten?"

„Nein, Liebling."

Der Atem stockte ihr und sie versuchte, gegen die Tränen anzuschlucken, die ihre Augen überfluteten.

„Warum, Gabriel? Womit nur habe ich das verdient?"

„Minerva, du wirst die Möglichkeit haben, Elena die wahrhaftigste Bedeutung von Liebe zu zeigen. Nur wenige sind mit dieser Möglichkeit gesegnet. Ich werde bei dir sein, wenn die Zeit kommt, du wirst nicht allein sein."

„Ich will sie nicht verlassen", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Wir sind mit ihrer Existenz verwoben, wir sind immer bei ihr."

„Kann ich sie warnen?"

„Es wird ihr nicht helfen, wenn du es tust."

Auf einmal fühlte eine größere Erschöpfung als sie sich erinnern konnte in letzter Zeit verspürt zu haben, sie legte sich zurück in die Kissen.

„Bleibst du noch etwas bei mir, Gabriel?"

„Ich habe es dir für die Ewigkeit versprochen, Minerva, und ich meinte es wirklich."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry war fast die ganze Nacht mit Ron wachgeblieben. Hermine war kurz aufgewacht, als Molly nach ihr gesehen hatte und hatte nach ihm gefragt, aber als er an ihr Bett gerannt kam, war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen. Da er ihr nächstes Aufwachen nicht verpassen wollte, hatten Harry und George ihn unterhalten und ihn mit Georges neuem Tränkeexperiment versorgt: Weasleys Aufpeptrank.

‚_Genug vom Leben trüb und grau,_

_Kauf Aufpeptrank heut, das macht Radau.'_

„An dem Slogan musst du noch arbeiten", lachte Harry.

„Was sind die Nebenwirkungen davon", fragte Ron besorgt und fing an, in seinem Stuhl herum zu rutschen.

„Wieso?" fragte George abwesend, während er die Seiten der _Hexenwoche_ überflog.

„Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass es Hermine gefallen wird, wenn ich sie so aufwecke", schrie er und stand unvermittelt auf, wodurch die Spitze seiner eindrucksvollen Erektion das Schachbrett umwarf.

„Meine Güte, Ron, damit könntest du jemandem das Auge ausstechen", kicherte Harry.

„Mach was!" schrie Ron in Panik und versuchte, ihn herunterzudrücken.

George hatte eine Kamera herbeigezaubert mit der Begründung, dass er ein Foto für die weitere Forschung und Entwicklung brauche.

„Was ist los?" fragte eine müde und verwirrte Hermine.

Ron drehte ihr den Rücken zu, sie merkte also nicht, wie er zu George und Harry tonlos die Worte formte ‚zum Teufel noch mal, helft mir', bevor er sich ein Kissen vom Bettende schnappte, es sich in den Schritt presste und sich gleichzeitig neben sie setzte.

„Mine. Du bist wach. Wie fühlst du dich? Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen?"

Sie hatte noch Mühe, wach zu bleiben und das Gesicht, das sie gleichzeitig fürchtete und liebte, verschwamm immer wieder vor ihren Augen.

„Was ist mit deiner Stimme passiert?" erkundigte sie sich benommen. „Du quiekst ja so rum."

Ron schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, zwang sich in eine tiefere Stimmlage, während Harry hinter ihm sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen suchte.

„Es ist nichts, Mine. Es war ein bisschen schwer, darauf zu warten, dass du wach wirst."

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten, er platzte heraus und hielt sich an George fest.

„Ist das Harry? Wer ist sonst noch da? Was ist los?"

Ron drehte sich um und bedachte die beiden mit einem derartigen Drohblick, dass seine Mutter stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Harry sank sichtlich in sich zusammen und Georges Grinsen erstarb.

„Schon gut, Herm, es sind nur ich und Harry. Wir haben Ron Gesellschaft geleistet, während du Dornröschen gespielt hast. Er steht ein bisschen unter Druck, deshalb gehen wir jetzt und sehen mal, was wir tun können, damit er sich wieder entspannt."

„Danke", zischte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und fügte ein tonloses ‚beeilt euch!' hinzu, als sie aus der Tür gingen.

Harry kicherte noch immer vor sich hin, als er zum Haupttor des Schlosses kam. Filch wartete auf ihn, Mrs. Norris in einem Arm, mit dem anderen einen sehr betrunkenen Draco Malfoy stützend.

„Ihr zwei Tunichtgute glaubt wohl, ihr könnt euch hier alles erlauben. Kommt, wann ihr wollt, gebt entweder den Auroren die Schuld oder holt euch die Erlaubnis vom Patenonkel. Ihr kotzt mich an… seht, wie ihr miteinander klar kommt. Du, Potter … sieh zu, dass er zurück in die Kerker kommt zu seiner Meute."

Er schubste Draco zu Harry und ging vor sich hin brummelnd zurück ins Schloss.

„Brauch…deine Hilfe", nuschelte Draco und stolperte über die unterste Stufe, so dass er der Länge nach auf den Granit gefallen wäre, wenn Harrys Kissenzauber ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" lachte Harry, als er ihn wieder aufrecht hinstellte.

Draco machte sich los, seufzte dramatisch und ließ sich auf die oberste Stufe fallen.

„Ich hab… Dextra … wü…wütend gemacht."

„Ich weiß."

„Su…erst…hat sie…mich…wütend gemacht."

„Das habe ich vermutet, aber sie konnte ja deine Geschichte nicht kennen, Malfoy. Du hast dich daneben benommen."

„Ich weiß. Hab ‚ne Eule geschickt…kam zurück."

Er fiel auf die Seite und betrachtete interessiert Harrys Füße.

„Du hast ihr mitten in der Nacht eine Eule geschickt?"

„Ja…'s tat mir leid."

„Ich nehme an, sie will, dass du dich persönlich entschuldigst. So hab ich ihr das jedenfalls gesagt."

„Was gesagt?" Dracos Kopf schoss in die Höhe und der plötzliche Positionswechsel ließ ihn eine halbe Flasche halbverdauten Ogdens Feuerwhisky über Harrys neue Stiefel spucken.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du dich bei Dextra entschuldigst, sobald wir bei den Schustern in der Winkelgasse waren."

„O", schaffte Draco gerade noch, bevor er seine Augen verdrehte und ohnmächtig wurde. Harry überlegte, wie er wohl mit nur einer Augenbraue aussehen würde, dann sprach er einen Schwebezauber und bugsierte ihn durch die Eingangstür.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Warnung: Weiterlesen nicht für Leute mit schwachen Nerven (s. Warnung zu diesem Kapitel)_

Es war ein leichtes gewesen, die Mitbewohnerin durch einen Imperiuszauber dazu zu bringen, den mit einem Disillusionierungsspruch getarnten Xanthos mit in die Wohnung kommen zu lassen. Glücklicherweise war es schon spät, als sie zurückkehrte, und so musste er nur eine Stunde Warterei unter ihrem Bett ertragen und seine Kontrolle über sie aufrecht erhalten. Dextra klagte ihr ängstlich ihr Leid seinetwegen und schließlich ließ er Madeline Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen. Es zu erdulden, dass die Übelkeit erregend freundliche Dextra ihr eine warme Milch machte, einen Zaubertrank brachte und ihr einen erholsamen Schlaf wünschte, war fast unerträglich gewesen und er hatte sehr mit sich gekämpft, um sie nicht alle beide in die Luft zu jagen. Ein schnelles _obliviate_ und den Schmerztrank gegen _Traumlosen Schlaf_ ausgetauscht und Madeline würde ihn nicht weiter belästigen. Er wollte sich nicht den Spaß dadurch verderben lassen, dass er just in dem Moment entdeckt wurde, wenn er anfing Dextra zu quälen und vermutete, dass das über-gewissenhafte Mädchen nachsehen würde, ob es ihrer Mitbewohnerin gut ging, wenn sie aufwachte. Zweimal hatte sie das getan. Beim dritten Mal war er in ihre Träume eingedrungen und hatte ihr von der Tür aus zugeflüstert, was er alles mit ihr anstellen wollte. Sie hatte nur an Madelines Tür gelauscht und ihm kaum die Zeit gelassen, ihre Decke in ein Taschentuch und sich selbst in ihre Decke zu verwandeln.

Er hatte weniger als fünf Minuten gebraucht, ihre Schutzzauber zu beherrschen, so dass er die Wohnung verlassen konnte. Er hatte alle Spuren seiner Gegenwart beseitigt, die Decke zurückgelegt, sich ihren bewusstlosen Körper über die Schulter geworfen, war aus der Wohnung geschlichen und von der öffentlichen Stelle aus zu Praigors Wohnung appariert. Dort hatte er sie geknebelt, ihre Fußgelenke hinter ihrem Rücken mit ihren Handgelenken verbunden und sie in dieser schrecklichen, gespannten Haltung in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers zurückgelassen, während er sich ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr legte. Er wollte erholt sein, wenn der Spaß anfing.

So kehrte er drei Stunden später dahin zurück, wo sie lag, mittlerweile bei Bewusstsein. Ihre ängstlichen Augen blinzelten schnell, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihr die Nase verstopften und das Atmen, durch die angespannte Körperhaltung sowieso schon schmerhaft flach, zusätzlich erschwerten.

„Hallo, Dextra", lächelte er und hockte sich neben sie.

Sie fing an zu hyperventilieren, seltsame gutturale Laute entrangen sich ihrer Kehle, als sie um Atem kämpfte. Er lächelte und wartete, bis ihr die Augenlieder begannen zuzufallen, bevor er sie wiederbelebte und von Fesseln und Knebel befreite. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerzen, als sie versuchte, sich auszustrecken, ihre Arme schafften es nicht rechtzeitig, ihn abzuwehren, als er sich vorbeugte und ihr Schlafanzugoberteil aufknöpfte. Augenblicke später kehrte das Gefühl in ihre Beine zurück und sie trat so heftig aus, wie sie konnte und schrie ihn an, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber er drückte sie fast mühelos mit seinem 1.80m-Körper zu Boden, sein Unterarm lag über ihrer Kehle.

„Also, ich habe nicht so viel Zeit wie ich gerne hätte um dich zu genießen. Schrei so viel du willst, das gefällt mir ganz gut", sagte er höhnisch, während er seine Zunge in ihr Ohr steckte und seine Hand in ihre Schlafanzughose, wo er versuchte, zwischen ihre Oberschenkel zu kommen und diese auseinanderzudrücken. Aber das entsetzte Mädchen kämpfte mit aller Kraft und drückte ihre Beine fest zusammen."

„Gutes Mädchen. Leiste mir Gegenwehr. Das mag ich umso mehr."

Sein Arm blieb auf ihren Hals gepresst, bis er sich hingekniet hatte; dann nahm er seine Hand weg, schob sie unter ihr Becken und drehte sie mit einer heftigen Bewegung herum, so dass sie bäuchlings auf dem Boden landete. Bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er mit einem Arm ihr Hinterteil hochgezogen und mit dem anderen eine Handvoll ihres Haares gepackt und ihren Kopf zu sich hin gezerrt. Sie schrie in höchstem Schrecken auf, war sich plötzlich des drohenden Horrors bewusst, versuchte ihre Knie zu bewegen, half ihm dadurch aber nur, ihr die Schlafanzughose herunter zu ziehen.

Er drang mit einem harten Stoß in sie ein, so dass sie mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei die Luft ausstieß. Der brennende Schmerz stach in ihre Mitte und nahm mit jedem grotesken Stoß weiter zu, während er ihr ins Ohr keuchte und sie lobte, wie eng sie doch sei, bevor er einen Dunklen Zauberspruch aufzusagen begann. Sobald sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, bettelte sie ihn wieder und wieder an, doch aufzuhören, mit jedem Schrei wurde ihre Stimme rauer. Aber er war erbarmungslos, deklamierte den Spruch, zog an ihrem Haar und stieß fester, heftiger und tiefer zu, bis er sich zitternd in sie ergoss. Sofort ließ er sie los, rollte sich in eine sitzende Position und trat sie heftig zur Seite.

Sie versuchte sich zusammenzurollen, aber eine heftige Welle des Ekels ließ sie sich unter Brechreiz verkrampfen, sie erbrach sich auf die dunklen Dielenbretter. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück auf das Holz und sie lag in ihrem eigen Erbrochenen und beobachtete in andauerndem Schrecken, wie er sich ihr jungfäuliches Blut abwischte, es ableckte und den Spruch beendete, den er während der gesamten Vergewaltigung gesprochen hatte.

„Kriech hierher", knurrte er.

Panik überkam sie erneut, als ihre Arme und Beine sich automatisch bewegten. Sie kämpfte gegen sie an, aber dennoch bewegte sie sich unkontrolliert auf sein bestialisches Grinsen zu.

„Gutes Mädchen. Also, du wirst nichts tun und nichts sagen, zu niemandem, was einen Hinweis dafür geben könnte, was heute Nacht hier passiert ist. Du wirst zugegeben, dass du freiwillig mit Kraimer ins Bett gegangen bist und dich jetzt schuldig fühlst, weil er deine Gefühle für ihn nicht erwidert. Du wirst der Missbrauchabteilung Bescheid geben, dass du nicht mehr zu ihnen zurückkehren willst und wirst Tom darum bitten, dass er dir deinen Posten bei den Auroren zurückgibt. Du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, was in irgendeiner Weise zur Gefangennahme oder zum Schaden an Xanthos Malfoy führen könnte, verstanden?"

Sie mühte sich um Kontrolle, aber ihr Kopf nickte und ihre Lippen bildeten die Worte: „Ja, Kraimer."

Er trat gegen ihre Arme, so dass sie fast auf ihr Gesicht fiel und lachte, während er aufstand, sich säuberte und wieder anzog, bevor er den Boden und dann sie sauber machte. Sie fühlte, wie Einzelteile ihrer Selbstkontrolle zurückkehrten und stellte sich wackelig auf die Füße, zog sich die Schlafanzughose hoch und knöpfte die Jacke zu, dann schlang sie die Arme schützend um sich.

„Warum", fragte sie mühsam, ihre heisere, leise Stimme mehr als mitleiderregend.

„Du bist auserwählt. Der Dunkle Lord hat dich zum Instrument seiner Rache auserkoren. Ich dachte, ich hätte bereits eines gesichert, aber jetzt sehe ich, dass ich Mühe hätte, es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich dachte erst, ich würde dich nur entjungfern, weil es mir Spaß macht, aber dann fielen mir die Feinde meines Meisters ein und ich erinnerte mich an die alten Verbindungszauber. Du bist jetzt durch Blutmagie mit mir verbunden, durch das Jungfrauenblut, das ich dir entrissen habe. Du würdest alles für mich tun, Dextra, du wirst nichts tun können, was mich verrät und du wirst helfen, die auszulöschen, die den Dunklen Lord verraten haben."

„Nein! Ich werde kämpfen", zwang sie sich zu sagen, ihr Gesicht angespannt vor verzweifelter Konzentration.

„Du kannst es nicht. Schon jetzt gewinnt die Magie mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über dich… sieh her…"

Er ließ sie zu sich kommen, ließ ihren Arm an sich entlang streichen, ließ sie seine Genitalien in die Hand nehmen, einen Ausdruck reinster Verführung auf ihrem Gesicht. Triumphierend lachte er, löste seine Konzentration und schob sie weg.

„Ich kann dich dazu bringen, alles zu sagen oder zu tun, Dextra."

„Harry wird…"

„Potter wird nur erfahren, was ich will, dass er erfährt. Das ist uralte Magie, Dextra, sie wird von den modernen Sensoren für Dunkle Magie nur schwer erkannt… niemand wird wissen, dass du unter meinem Einfluss stehst und, ich werde vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag in deinem Geist sein, ich werde dein Geist werden, schon jetzt verschwindet das, was du bist, um seine wertlose, schwächliche Existenz zu schützen. In einer Stunde wirst du, auch wenn ich nicht da bin, aufwachen, wenn ich es sage, essen, wenn ich es sage, reden, wenn ich es sage und scheißen, wenn ich es sage."

„BITTE!...." schrie sie verzweifelt.

„Dich töten? Natürlich, meine Liebe, sobald du deinen Zweck erfüllt hast. Da wir gerade davon reden… _Accio Zaubertrank."_

Eine dunkelrote, schwere Glasphiole schwebte aus einem anderen Zimmer herein. Er fasste sie aus der Luft und gab sie ihr mit der wortlosen Instruktion, sie auszutrinken.

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie mit sich kämpfte, entschlossen, nicht zu trinken. Xanthos beobachtete sie, zunächst amüsiert, dann zunehmend wütend. Er drang heftiger in ihren Geist ein, drehte ungeduldig den Verschluss der Phiole auf, goss den Inhalt der Phiole gewaltsam in ihren Mund und zwang sie, alles auf einmal zu schlucken. Sie hustete und spuckte, als das bittere Gebräu ihre Geschmacksnerven attackierte und alles verbrühte, als es durch ihre Speiseröhre in den Magen floss. Sie krümmte sich und hielt sich den Bauch, keuchte, während der Schmerz zu einem Höhepunkt anstieg, um dann zu einem unbestimmten Brennen zu verebben.

Er wartete, bis sie wieder gerade stehen konnte, dann apparierte er mit ihr in ihr Treppenhaus und bedeutete ihr, mit ihm in ihre Wohnung zu gehen. Er spürte nur geringen Widerstand von ihrem Geist, als sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer gingen und war von Triumph erfüllt. Jetzt konnte nichts mehr schiefgehen. Er hatte das Risiko der Entdeckung durch Dalrimple und Potter aus dem Weg geräumt und sich eine narrensichere Waffe geschaffen. In ein paar Wochen würde es vorbei sein.

Bald würde es dämmern, aber noch war es stockfinster, deshalb brachte sie ihre Nachttischlampe zum Leuchten, bevor sie ins Bett stieg, so wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte. Er verließ sie und schlüpfte aus dem Gebäude, positionierte sich unter der Straßenlampe gegenüber ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster.

Um seine Macht zu zeigen, brachte er sich mühelos in Verbindung zu ihrem zerbrechlichen Geist. „Es gibt kein du mehr, nur noch mich, denke daran, Dextra. Jetzt mach das Licht aus und schlafe, du langweilst mich."

Er grinste höhnisch und ging, als das Licht in ihrem Fenster verlosch, in dem kalten Nieselregen davon.

Alleine in der Dunkelheit waren Dextras letzte, verzweifelte Gedanken, bevor ihr das Bewusstsein schwand, von Furcht und Schrecken erfüllt und von der Gewissheit, dass niemand sie würde retten können.


	31. Chapter 31

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling, alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

Kapitel 31

„Du hast was gemacht?"

Harrys erster Impuls war, laut loszulachen, aber sein Instinkt hielt ihn zurück, als Dextra ihn mörderisch anfunkelte. Er hatte sie noch nie so wütend und streitlustig gesehen.

„Ich habe Draco eingeladen. Er fühlt sich wirklich schlecht, Dextra. Komm schon, es ist Weihnachten, sei nicht so hart mit ihm. Er hat doch wieder und wieder versucht, sich zu entschuldigen."

„Ich will seine Entschuldigungen nicht."

„Dalrrimple die Unnachgiebige; du bekommst sie, ob du willst oder nicht", verkündete Draco, als er sich an Praigor und Flavelly vorbeidrückte und neben ihr auftauchte.

Im Tropfenden Kessel ging es weihnachtlich hoch her. Es schien, als hätten es in diesem Jahr viel mehr Leute nicht besonders eilig, sich in die Feiertage zu verabschieden. Es hatte zu viele Verluste gegeben, zu viele leere Sessel warteten an den Kaminen zu Hause, und es gab mehr als genug Alkohol, um die Realität zu betäuben, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit. Dextra stieß ein paar der Feiernden fast zu Boden, als sie Draco anknurrte und versuchte, aus dem Pub zu stürmen.

Draco eilte ihr nach in die Menge, erwischte sie an der Schulter und hielt sie zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, Dextra…"

„Nimm deine verdammten Hände von mir!"

Mit einer vehementen Armbewegung schlug sie seine Hände von ihren Schultern; ohne ihn anzusehen drehte sie sich um und wollte wieder zur Tür gehen, stieß aber direkt mit Harry zusammen. Sie steckte also in der Zwickmühle und sah sich mit offener Panik um. Die ausgelassene Menge bewegte sich um sie herum und Draco hielt sie erneut fest, versuchte sie herumzudrehen, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Was? Nicht einmal ansehen willst du mich? Es tut mir leid, Dex. Was zum Teufel soll ich denn noch tun oder sagen?"

„Du kannst tun, worum ich dich verdammt noch mal gebeten habe und deine Hände von mir wegnehmen", zischte sie über die Schulter.

„Okay, okay", Draco tat so, als wolle er sie loslassen und gerade, als sie nachgab, drehte er sie schnell herum, zog sie in seine Arme, ihre aufgeregten Augen trafen aus Versehehen die seinen… und die Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr, als er die qualvolle Pein in ihren meerblauen Augen erblickte. Seine Hände fielen schwer herunter, ließen sie gehen, und sein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck erregte bei Harry Angst und Sorge. Er trat ihr wieder in den Weg und hielt ihr sanft die Hand hin.

„Bitte, Dextra. Was ist passiert? Warum willst du nicht wenigstens mit mir sprechen? Mit Draco, das kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber was habe ich getan? Du gehst mir bei der Arbeit aus dem Weg und lässt dich Kraimer zuordnen. Nach dem, was du von seinen Taten berichtet hast, macht das keinen Sinn… ich mache mir Sorgen, wir machen uns Sorgen."

Sie zuckte zusammen und kreuzte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, sah ihn kurz an, hob arrogant ihr Kinn und als sie sprach, tat sie das nicht zu seinem Gesicht, sondern zu einem Punkt über seiner Schulter.

„Ich habe es satt, benutzt zu werden. Ihr zwei habt jemanden gebraucht, der Nachforschungen anstellt, jemanden, der nicht wie Draco zu viel Verdacht erregen würde, weil er mit einem Fuß in Askaban steht, und der nicht, wie du, zu faul ist und auf Papierkram allergisch reagiert. Ich habe mich bei Kraimer geirrt, wir haben geredet, uns kennengelernt und festgestellt, dass wir viel gemeinsam haben. Wir wurden beide zu stark nach Äußerlichkeiten beurteilt."

Es war schon fast unheimlich, dass genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt Kraimer neben ihr auftauchte und ihr den Arm um die Taille legte.

„Hast du dich entschlossen, deine kleinen Freunde in unser Geheimnis einzuweihen?" schnurrte er, als sie den Kopf drehte, um ihn mit einem Ausdruck reiner Bewunderung anzusehen.

„Kann ich, Kraimer?"

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit. Wir sollten es zugeben. Es ist nichts, wofür wir uns schämen müssten."

Draco stand nun neben Harry. Sie hatten beide den gleichen angeekelten und ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, als Praigor den Kopf neigte, Dextras weit geöffneten Mund mit dem seinen umschloss und sich durch eine sehr öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Zuneigung sabberte. Draco schaute weg, aber Harry machte ärgerlich einen Schritt nach vorne, sprach halblaut den Zauber, während sein Stab noch in seinem Ärmel steckte.

Praigor hatte seine Lippen erst halb von denen Dextras entfernt, als er abfällig zu lachen begann.

„Sie werden nichts finden, Potter. Sie steht nicht unter dem Imperius, ich habe ihr auch kein Amortentia in den Drink getan."

„Sie ist nicht sie selbst", knurrte Harry.

„Bin ich wohl!... Du bist nur sauer, weil ich dir und deinem Todesserkumpan nicht mehr nachrenne. Ich habe jemanden gefunden, dem ich etwas bedeute, mit dem ich meine Zeit verbringen will, Zeit, die ich nicht für ein sinnloses Unterfangen mit euch beiden verschwenden will."

Jetzt war Draco mit Knurren an der Reihe: „Sinnloses Unterfangen?"

„Er ist tot. Gib auf."

„Was ist mit den Grangers?"

„Wir haben den Kerl festgenommen, der für die Grangers verantwortlich ist."

„Ihr denkt, ihr habt ihn festgenommen. Wir haben dafür nur Praigors Aussage."

Dextra schlug Draco so hart ins Gesicht, dass Harry zusammen zuckte.

„Wage es ja nicht, seine Aussage in Frage zu stellen! Wir haben diesen Monat drei weitere Riddle-Anhänger hinter Gitter gebracht wegen Praigor. Oder zweifelst du ihn dabei auch an? Dann prüfe doch alle Untersuchungen nach, und wenn du zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen bist, wie all die anderen Auroren und das Wizengamot, dann komme ja nicht und biete uns deine verdammte Entschuldigung an."

Praigor streckte den Arm aus und sie kuschelte sich in seinen Umhang, dann wandten sich beide hochmütig um, nickten Tom Flavelly, den der Streit angelockt hatte, respektvoll zu und verließen den Pub.

Flavelly wandte sich an Draco und Harry, sein eckiges Kinn vorgeschoben und sein untersetzter Körper steif vor Ärger.

„Wenn Sie nicht Weihnachten in Askaban verbringen wollen, und wenn Sie sich noch Hoffnung auf eine Karriere als Auror machen wollen, verschwinden Sie verdammt noch mal aus meinen Augen."

* * *

Ellen wollte gerade an die Tür ihrer Mutter klopfen, als Shacklebolt diese öffnete und sie fast umstieß.

„Du liebe Güte, Ellen, tut mir leid. Ist der fröhliche Geselle, den Sie Ehemann nennen, hier irgendwo?"

Er lächelte, schob sich an ihr vorbei in den Flur und tätschelte dabei ihren sehr dicken Schwangerschaftsbauch.

„Er ist in seinem Büro, und warum machen das alle?"

„Ein Kind ist ein wundersames Ding, Ellen. Wir wollen alle an dem Wunder teilhaben… und, na ja, sagen wir mal, ein Kind von Severus ist etwas, von dem ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich es jemals zu sehen kriege", lachte er, als er seinen Weg den Korridor entlang fortsetzte. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte dich um, sah über die Schulter, ob ihnen auch niemand zuhören konnte und sprach für alle Fälle einen Stillezauber.

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen… ich habe einen Bericht erhalten von der Abteilung für Magische Artefakte. Sie haben ihre Untersuchungen zu dem Amulett abgeschlossen. Es scheint, als habe es auch einige sehr effektive Auswirkungen auf die Fruchtbarkeit. Wenn Sie also in der nächsten Zukunft nicht ständig schwanger sein wollen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie Ihren Mann die wirksamste Variante DES ZAUBERTRANKS brauen lassen, die jemals eingenommen wurde."

„O", war alles, was Ellen erwidern konnte.

„In der Tat – o… und ich habe Mr. Weasley auch schon gewarnt, nicht dass seine Familie irgendwie Nachhilfe in Sachen Fruchtbarkeit benötigen würde", kicherte Kingsley, aber dann änderte sich sein Benehmen schlagartig und die nächste Nachricht schien sorgenschwer zu sein, auch wenn sie von den Worten her nicht so klang.

„Ein ganz besonders fröhliches Weihnachtsfest, Ellen; ich weiß, dass Ihre Mutter sich ganz besonders darauf freut, es endlich mit Ihnen zu verbringen."

Er drehte sich um, bevor sie in seinem Gesicht nach der Bedeutung seiner Worte suchen konnte, winkte ihr über die Schulter zu und schlug den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters ein.

„Was wollte Kingsley?" fragte sie, während sie sich neben ihre Mutter auf das Sofa am Kamin setzte, die Teekanne den Tee eingießen ließ und sich die Porzellantasse samt Untertasse vom Beistelltisch nahm.

„Er hat mein Testament beglaubigt", antwortete Minerva so sachlich, wie es ihr möglich war.

Ellen drehte sich so, dass sie ihre Mutter genau betrachten konnte. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass sie sich an diesem Abend informell gab. Ihr hellbraunes, stark mit grau durchmischtes Haar, schimmerte leicht im Schein des Feuers und fiel ihr weich auf die Schultern, machte die harten Falten ihres Gesichts sanfter.

„An Heiligabend?"

Ihre Mutter deutete auf eine Schriftrolle mit einer Schleife in leuchtendem Tartanmuster und einem Geschenkanhänger und lächelte mild.

„Er ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und ein guter Freund, Ellen. Der Zeitpunkt machte es möglich, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen."

„Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Meiner Erfahrung nach sind es meistens schlechte Nachrichten, die die Menschen dazu bringen, ihr Testament zu machen."

Minerva griff nach Ellens Hand.

„Ich bin nicht gesund, das weißt du, Ellen. Ich will einfach nur vorbereitet sein."

„Du bist geschwächt, ja… aber noch nicht auf der Schwelle des Todes. Es gibt etwas anderes, was verschweigst du mir?"

Ellens Worte wurden von leichter Besorgnis untermalt und sie versuchte, ihrer Mutter lange genug in die Augen zu sehen, um einen Blick auf die verborgene Wahrheit zu erhaschen.

„Ich merke, dein Ehemann färbt auf dich ab, Ellen", grinste Minerva, zog ihre Hand zurück und nahm ihre Teetasse, während sie stur geradeaus blickte.

„Minerva… bitte…. Mutter… bitte."

Die Untertasse zitterte und Minerva schloss langsam die Augen, ihr Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Ist das noch eine weitere Slytherintaktik, Elena?"

Ellen lächelte, als sie ihren Geburtsnamen hörte.

„Ich bin einfallsreich. Ich benutzte alle Möglichkeiten, die nötig sind, um an die Wahrheit zu kommen."

„Armer Severus, er hat gegen dich keine Chance", kicherte Minerva in ihren Tee.

Ellen legte beide Hände in den Schoß ihrer Mutter.

„Wechsele jetzt bitte nicht das Thema."

Minerva stellte ihre Teetasse ab, seufzte tief und hielt Ellens Hände.

„Er ist das Thema, er und das Kleine in dir. Sie sind deine Zukunft, Ellen, darauf musst du dich konzentrieren. Glaube mir, ich kann es kaum fassen, dass du dir so viele Sorgen machst, dass du nachfragst, aber ich weigere mich, über meinen Tod nachzudenken."

Ellen sah an die Decke und versuchte, die drohende Tränenflut zurückzuhalten. Sie zwinkerte heftig, ergriff Minervas Hand fest und zog sie in eine ungelenke Umarmung.

„Dann denke darüber nach: Ich will dich in meinem Leben, ich will meine Mutter."

Nicht in der Lage, sich weiter zurückzuhalten, schluchzte Minerva ein ‚Danke', in Ellens Haar, bevor sie das Gesicht ihrer Tochter zärtlich zwischen ihre Hände nahm und in die ausdrucksvollen Augen starrte, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte.

„Du hattest mich immer in deinem Leben. Mich und deinen Vater. Wir haben dich nie verlassen, nicht wirklich, nicht für einen Augenblick und wir werden es auch nie tun."

Sie hielten sich gegenseitig fest, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge und keine von beiden hörte das ungeduldige Klopfen an der Tür. Sie trennten sich erst, als ein sich sichtlich unwohl fühlender Severus seine Gegenwart ankündigte.

„Ich habe geklopft, aber es sieht so aus, als würde ich etwas Persönliches unterbrechen", sagte er unbehaglich und blickte zurück zur Tür, als wolle er so schnell wie möglich wieder weg.

Ellen und Minerva schnieften beide ihre Tränen weg und lächelten über den äußerst seltenen Anblick eines verlegenen Severus Snape.

„Hormone", scherzte Ellen, wohl wissen, dass Severus die Anspielung verstehen würde. „Wohin musst du ausgerechnet heute abend noch gehen?"

„Mein Patensohn und Mr. Potter schmachten anscheinend gerade in einer Gefängniszelle des Ministeriums. Kingsley möchte weder Anklage erheben, noch Draco zu seinem Vater entlassen. Arthur Weasley hat Harry vor einer Weile abgeholt, ich muss Draco abholen und es mit Lucius wieder einrenken. Möglicherweise bin ich ein paar Stunden weg."

„Was haben sie getan?" fragte Ellen, schob sich umständlich von ihrem Sitz hoch und ging um den Tisch herum neben ihn.

„Es scheint, als hätten sie eine Schlägerei mit einem Auror im Tropfenden Kessel gehabt."

„Das klingt nicht nach Harry", fiel Minerva ein.

„O, aber es klingt wie Draco, ja, Minerva?"

„Es klingt nicht nach irgendeinem von den beiden", stellte Ellen fest und warf den beiden anderen warnende Blicke zu. „Willst du, dass ich mitkomme?"

„Nein. Bleibe hier und ruh dich aus. Ich wollte dich nur nicht beunruhigen."

Minerva widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee und Ellen drückte ihre Unterarme gegen Severus' Brust, was ihre eine erhobene Augenbraue einbrachte.

„Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit damit, mir zu überlegen, was ich dir schenken könnte", flüsterte sie.

* * *

Molly war froh, dass sie an Heiligabend den größte Teil des Nachmittags und des Abends für sich hatte, sie hatte alle ihre Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag abgeschlossen und fing an, das besondere Geschenk für ihren jüngsten Sohn zu in Angriff zu nehmen. Sie hatte es Arthur nur zögernd vorgeschlagen, aber er hatte gelächelt, sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen und ihr Komplimente gemacht, dass dies sie wieder zur besten Mutter in der Zaubererwelt machte.

Jetzt war sie erschöpft. Ihre Lieben trudelten so langsam ein und ließen sich um den Küchentisch herum nieder, nachdem sie den größten Teil des Tages George beim Endspurt des Weihnachtsgeschäfts in der Winkelgasse geholfen hatten. Sogar Hermine hatte sich hervorgetraut, entschlossen einen Weg zurück zur Normalität zu finden, und Molly schauderte bei dem Gedanken an ihre überwältigenden Aktionen ihr gegenüber.

Eine Teekanne später fing Ginny an, hin- und herzugehen.

„Harry hätte bestimmt nichts getan. Das war alles die Schuld von diesem Frettchenjungen. Was hat er überhaupt bei ihm gemacht?"

„Er hilft Draco bei Nachforschungen über Todesser oder so", versuchte Ron zu schwindeln.

„Warum?" Ginny betrachtete ihn kritisch und selbst Hermine drehte sich um, weil es schien, als verberge er etwas.

Ron geriet in Panik und schnappte sich einen festlichen Lebkuchenmann, stopfte ihn mit den Füßen voran in seinen Mund und seufzte dann vor Erleichterung, als Arthur und Harry durch den Kamin kamen.

„Was, zum Teufel, ist passiert?" verlangte Ginny zu wissen, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, instinktiv ihre Mutter imitierend.

„Nur eine kleine Rangelei", lächelte Arthur. „Offenbar hat Mr. Malfoy die Ehre einer jungen Dame verteidigt und dieser da fand es notwendig, ihm zu helfen."

„Welcher jungen Dame?"

„Dextra."

„Sie ist eine Aurorin, sie kann ihre Ehre selbst verteidigen, oder?"

Harry grinste, als er eine Spur des grünäugigen Monsters in seiner angriffslustigen Freundin entdeckte."

„Sie war nicht da, Gin. Sie war schon gegangen, unser Boss hat einige ziemlich harte Sachen über sie gesagt und Malfoy ist einfach ausgerastet. Kann ich ihm nicht verdenken."

„Du hast dich mit deinem Boss geprügelt?"

„Eh…ja", murmelte Harry verlegen. „…inzwischen mein…. eh… ex-Boss."

„Er hat dich gefeuert?"

„Er wollte mich komplett aus dem Programm werfen, aber Kingsley ist eingeschritten. Er wird mich neu zuordnen, was dann ‚strategische Neuordnung von Personalressourcen' heißt."

„Denkst du eigentlich jemals daran, einfach nicht zu helfen?" seufzte Ginny, nahm ihm die Brille ab, um einen kleinen Schnitt über seinem rechten Auge zu untersuchen und boxte ihn sanft in den Arm, als seine einzige Antwort darin bestand, sie anzugrinsen.

„Ginny, Liebes, hol dem Jungen eine Tasse Tee", drängelte Molly, schob Harry auf einen Küchenstuhl und ließ die Lebkuchen zu ihm schweben, weg von einem enttäuschten Ron. „Setz dich. Ich wollte mit euch allen vieren reden, bevor die anderen kommen."

Molly ging zum Kopfende des Tisches, so dass sie neben Arthur stand, der sich gerade hingesetzt hatte. Er lächelte über ihre offensichtliche Verlegenheit, nickte aufmunternd und fing die Blicke der beiden jüngsten Weasleys mit einem Ausdruck auf, der besagte ‚Passt auf'. Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Schürzenbändern, räusperte sich und fing an

„Es muss in diesem Haushalt einige Änderungen geben. Ihr scheint alle so jung zu sein und trotzdem habt ihr Schrecken gegenübergestanden, die weit über euer Alter hinausgehen, und ihr habt das mit einer Reife getan, die uns immer noch erstaunt. Deshalb erscheint es nur passend, dass wir anfangen, euch wie Erwachsene zu behandeln", sie suchte Hermines Blick, „und es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht früher bemerkt habe."

Hermine wurde dunkelrot und Ron hielt den Atem an und wartete auf das dicke Ende.

„Also, das ist jetzt keine Freikarte für alle Arten von Blödsinn, und ich will euch auch nicht anlügen, ich fühle mich immer noch nicht ganz wohl dabei, besonders, was dich betrifft, Ginny, aber ich denke, es ist höchste Zeit für Ehrlichkeit und dafür, diese da durchzuschneiden."

Sie lächelte und hielt die Schürzenbänder hoch.

Vier verwirrte, nervöse und leicht verlegene Gesichter schauten sich an und versuchten zu verstehen, was das bedeutete.

„Harry. Von jetzt an gibt es nicht mehr ‚Ginny beim Wäscheaufhängen helfen' und um Himmels Willen, warum habt ihr nur so lange gebraucht, wenn ihr ‚ein paar Eier einsammeln' wolltet?" Sie machte eine Pause und erlaubte ihren Mundwinkeln ein Grinsen. „Wenn ihr zwei das in den Ferien gerne wollt, könnt ihr in Ginnys Zimmer übernachten.

Was dich betrifft Ron, nach dem du mir gesagt hast, dass du dieser da um die halbe Welt nachgelaufen bist, warum schleichst du dann immer noch im Morgengrauen zurück in dein Bett?"

„O Gott", murmelte Hermine und Ron ließ sein Ellbogen wegrutschen, so dass seine Stirn auf den Tisch aufschlug.

„Um all dieses lächerliche Versteckspiel mal anzusprechen und um mich zu entschuldigen, habt ihr beiden ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk oben."

Molly lachte nun ungehemmt über ihrer aller unbezahlbar verblüfften Gesichter und winkte sie von ihren Stühlen hin zur Tür.

„Geht nachsehen, geht nur."

Dann wandte sie sich den anderen beiden zu und fügte hinzu: „Ihr macht jetzt auch, dass ihr wegkommt, raus aus meiner Küche. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch bis zum Abendessen allein beschäftigen könnt."

Eine sich unbehaglich fühlende Ginny brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung zu gehen und war schon halb die Treppe hinaufgegangen, bevor Harry sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte. Er blieb stehen, als er an Molly, die an der Spüle stand, vorbeiging und platzierte einen von Herzen kommenden Kuss auf ihrer Wange.

„Sie sind unglaublich", grinste er. „Ginny und ich, das ist was Ernstes, wissen Sie das?"

„O Harry. Wenn es das nicht wäre, hätte ich dir deine Dinger zwischen den Beinen lila gehext, nach allem, was meine Hühner gesehen haben!"

Harry kicherte, als er hinausging um Ginny zu finden. Arthur stand auf, ging zu seiner Frau, legte die Hände um ihre Taille und steckte sie in die Taschen ihrer Schürze.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Liebling. Was gibt es zum Abendessen?"

* * *

„Ich habe es nachgeprüft, Mr. Malfoy. Es gibt nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Zwang. Ich habe sie selbst getestet. Sie war sehr offen mit uns. Hat uns erzählt, dass sie Sie, Harry, und Tom Flavelly hinters Licht geführt hat. Sie kann eine sehr nachtragende Hexe sein, wenn sie gereizt wird. Wenn es für Sie auch abstoßend sein mag, so scheint Miss Dalrimple ganz glücklich zu sein und in Mr. Praigor verliebt."

„Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie noch Angst vor ihm und war wie versteinert, ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe."

Draco bestand auf seiner Meinung und hieb mit der Faust auf Kingsley Shacklebolts Schreibtisch.

„Severus, bitte erklären Sie Ihrem Patensohn, dass das Angreifen von Auroren und üble Nachrede gegen sie eine Fahrkarte nach Askaban bedeutet."

„Draco, wir sollten gehen."

„Du nicht auch noch! Du solltest doch die Wirkungen von dunkler, nicht nachweisbarer Magie besser als alle anderen kennen."

„Versuchst du auf Madam Snape und mich anzuspielen?" fragte Severus scharf.

„Natürlich."

„Du kleines Arschloch! Denkst du, sie steht unter Zwang?"

„Da bin ich nicht der einzige. Ich bin nur der einzige, der es dir ins Gesicht sagt."

Blitzschnell stürzte sich Severus auf seinen Patensohn, packte ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes, schob ihn durch den Raum und warf ihn gegen ein Bücherregal.

„Ich habe eine wunde Stelle getroffen, wie?" höhnte Draco.

„Nicht mal annähernd."

„Wie ist es – hast du Angst, dass das Kind mit blonden Haaren geboren wird?"

Severus' Hand schloss sich enger um Dracos Kragen, so dass er sich wehrte und mit gerötetem Gesicht nach Luft schnappte.

Kingsleys Auroren machten Anstalten, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen, aber der Minister lächelte nur und stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Ellen kann auch Sie nicht in Askaban gebrauchen, Severus."

Severus ließ den Kragen los, legte beide Hände auf Dracos Schultern und schleuderte ihn erneut mit solcher Wucht gegen das Bücherregal, dass einige dicke Wälzer zu Boden fielen.

„Das war ganz weit unter der Gürtellinie, sogar für deine Verhältnisse", sagte er bewusst drohend, zischte die Worte Zentimeter von Dracos trotzigem Gesicht entfernt. „Deine Patentante hat dir nichts als Respekt entgegen gebracht und das ist dein Dank? Es scheint, als müsstest du daran erinnert werden, dass ich kein toleranter Mann bin."

Er ließ ihn plötzlich los, nahm seinen Umhang von dem Haken an der Tür und hielt noch einmal inne, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Fügt üble Nachrede gegen den Schulleiter von Hogwarts und seine Frau noch zu seiner Anklageliste hinzu… ein Fehlverhalten, das mindestens eine Woche in Askaban wert ist, meinen Sie nicht auch, Kingsley?"

Der Minister nickte kurz seine Zustimmung und bedeutete den Auroren, Draco abzuführen.

* * *

Dextra schluckte, fuhr sich mit der Zunge verführerisch über die Lippen und lehnte sich zurück, ließ ihre Hände an Tom Flavellys Beinen emporwandern bis hin zu seiner Brust, bevor der andere Mann seine Hand in ihrem Haar vergrub und sie wieder vor sich auf die Knie zwang, lustvoll grinste, als sie ihn durch seine dicken Lederhosen hindurch rieb und sie dann schnell aufknöpfte, um seiner Erregung freie Bahn zu schaffen.

Falvelly räkelte sich auf dem Bett mit offenem Hosenlatz und beobachtete, wie der Kiefer des Fremden sich entspannte vor Lust, als seine Kollegin mit den Fachkenntnissen einer Prostituierten aus der Nokturngasse leckte und saugte. Seit sie am Tag nach ihrer Beschwerde, dass Kraimer sie belästige, zu ihm gekommen war und ihn gebeten hatte, ihre dumme Behauptung zu vergessen, erstaunte sie ihn immer wieder. Sie hatte vor Nervosität gezittert, als sie zugegeben hatte, dass sie Praigor hatte eins auswischen wollen, weil er sie so kühl behandelt hatte, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und hatte ihm versichert, dass sie ihre Differenzen voll und ganz aus der Welt geschafft hatten und dass es ihre Arbeit nicht weiter beeinträchtigen werde.

Er hatte sie die nächsten paar Wochen beobachtet. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, beide widmeten sich bewundernswert vorbildlich ihrer Arbeit. Sie waren jeder Spur gefolgt, die sich ihnen bot und am bemerkenswertesten war, dass sie rücksichtslos den flüchtigen Todesser, der für den Feuertod der Grangers verantwortlich war, verfolgt hatten. Der elende Kerl hatte gestanden und dann Praigor angegriffen, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, was diesen gezwungen hatte, ihn in Notwehr zu töten.

Während der Untersuchung des Notwehrfalls war es gewesen, dass sie sich ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle gestanden hatten. Dextra hatte zugegeben, dass es Liebe sei, Praigor hatte nur Gefühle gestanden. Das Zauberergamot hatte auf Veritaserum bestanden, um auszuschließen, dass sie ihren Liebhaber deckte und keine Anzeichen von Betrug waren gefunden worden.

Praigor hatte ihn zu einem kleinen Treffen im Freundeskreis eingeladen, um den Urteilsspruch zu feiern. Er hatte die Zauberer, die Kraimer zu seinen Freunden zählte, nicht gekannt, aber festgestellt, dass sie alle dasselbe kalte Gehabe wie der Albaner an den Tag legten. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Flavelly sich entschuldigt und wäre gegangen, aber es war die erste Nacht gewesen, in der Praigor Dextra allen angeboten hatte. Flavelly hatte erwartet, dass das verliebte Mädchen entsetzt sein würde, aber sie hatte nur gegrinst und allen gesagt, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle habe. Und in der Tat, genau wie in der heutigen Nacht, hatte Praigor sich zurückgehalten, schien damit zufrieden zu sein, wie sich Dextra allem und jedem Wunsch der Fantasien ihrer Verehrer unterwarf. Ganz offensichtlich war sie eine Masochistin, darauf bedacht, sie zu befriedigen um Praigor zu befriedigen, und sie hatten erst aufgehört, als sie sich übergeben hatte und vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig geworden war.

Seitdem hatte es noch ein paar mehr Partys gegeben, sie schienen ihrer Beziehung nicht geschadet zu haben, ganz im Gegenteil, wenn man Praigors Benehmen im Kessel in Betracht zog. Natürlich konnten Potter und der Idiot Malfoy das nicht verstehen und hatten nicht geglaubt, als er ausgerastet war und ihnen ein paar Vertraulichkeiten über ihre angeblich tugendhafte Freundin erzählt hatte. Er konnte das verstehen, immerhin hatte sie sie monatelang hinters Licht geführt, war immer ganz vertraulich mit Harry gewesen, er musste gedacht haben, er hätte bei ihr eine Chance. Aber, wie Flavelly ihnen gesagt hatte, bevor der erste Hieb seine Zähne lockerte, sie war ein Mädchen, das Männer brauchte, keine kleinen Jungs.

Er beobachtete sie jetzt genau. Sie war so krampfhaft bemüht, Praigor zu Gefallen zu sein wie eh und je, ihre Augen suchten den Blickkontakt zu ihm mit jedem Stoß. Der Fremde hatte ihr Haar schmerzhaft um seine Hand gewickelt, grunzte ihr Obszönitäten zu und schlug sie, während er tiefer in sie hineindrängte, als sie bewältigen konnte, so dass sie heftig würgte. Eine einsame Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter und nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte Favelly sich unbehaglich und ließ die anderen alleine weitermachen. Er ging zum Barschrank und goss sich ein Glas Ogdens ein, konnte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht, wie sie gesagt hatte, alles unter Kontrolle hatte, nicht so leicht abschütteln. Machte sie sich etwas vor, redete sie sich ein, dass seine Bedürfnisse die ihren waren? Er hatte schon oft erlebt, wie diese Art der Besessenheit übel endete und fragte sich, ob sie das arme Mädchen und ihre feste Überzeugung, dass sie alles tun müsse für den Mann, den sie liebte, nur ausnutzten.

* * *

Ron hatte angenommen, dass wirklich ein Geschenk auf ihn wartete. Er war ins Zimmer gestürzt ohne weiter nachzudenken und als Hermine ihm nachkam, schaute er sich sprachlos mit offenem Mund um. Alles war komplett anders. Der schäbige Raum mit dem unverwechselbaren Aroma eines heranwachsenden Jungen war verschwunden. Der Boden war abgeschliffen und neu versiegelt worden; die Wände, neu in einem aufmunternd hellem, butterblumengelben Farbton gestrichen, ließen die abgeschmirgelten und neu lasierten Eichenmöbel in stolzem Kontrast erstrahlen. Schwere, hellblaue, bodenlange Vorhänge umrahmten die immer noch schiefen, aber neu gestrichenen Fenster, und in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes, gusseisernes Bett, bedeckt mit einer Steppdecke mit dem kompliziertesten Design, das Hermine je gesehen hatte.

Sie ließ den immer noch sprachlosen Ron stehen, hüpfte die Treppe hinunter und stürmte unelegant zurück in die Küche, schlang ihre Arme um Arthur, der dort saß, ein Exemplar des Propheten auf Armeslänge vor sich hielt, während seine Lesebrille oben auf seinem Kopf saß.

„Danke", sagte sie überschwänglich und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Gern geschehen, aber ich glaube, es ist Molly, die den meisten Dank verdient."

Molly schloss die Tür zur Speisekammer und drehte sich nervös um. Hermines Intelligenz und Wortgewandtheit ließen sie im Stich. Sie wusste, dass dies mehr war, als nur Mollys ehrliche Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie sie hinausgeworfen hatte. Dies war ihre offizielle Aufnahme, sie hatten ihr Heim umgebaut, um sie hier wohnen zu lassen, sie war nicht länger Hermine, sie war Hermine Weasley, egal, ob der Ehering an ihrem Finger steckte oder nicht.

‚Danke' allein schien dem überhaupt nicht gerecht zu werden, dachte sie, als sie um Arthur herumging und zögernd auf Molly zutrat.

„O, um Himmelswillen", rief Molly, zog Hermine in eine liebevolle Umarmung und küsste ihre Stirn, während ihr die Tränen in Strömen die Wangen hinunterliefen, als Hermine ihre Umarmung erwiderte und flüsterte, dass es ihr leid tue.

„Mir auch, Liebes, mir auch. Da kann man jetzt nur noch nach vorne schauen, eh?"

Hermine schniefte und nickte, als sie zurücktrat und ein kleines Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellte.

„Das haben wir schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen", bemerkte Arthur und kniff sie in die Wange, während er aufstand um einen Neuankömmling im Kamin zu begrüßen.

George trat aus dem Kamin und betrachtete unverhohlen die beiden tränenüberströmte Frauen, während er seinen Umhang von der Asche befreite.

„Das sind gute Tränen, oder Dad? Wenn nicht, kann ich Weihnachten immer noch in meiner Wohnung feiern, mit etwas Butterbier und einem Hähnchenschenkel."

Arthur schlug seinem Sohn auf den Rücken und grinste.

„Es ist OK, Junge. Weihnachten ist gerettet."

* * *

Severus weigerte sich, sie anzusehen, während er im Zimmer herumging und wütend die Einzelheiten seines Besuchs bei Lucius aufzählte.

„Er hat Dracos Strafe für den Angriff auf den Auror ‚gnädig' akzeptiert. Aber er hat auch sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er den Jungen nicht noch mehr bestraft hätte dafür, dass er eine unbequeme Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte. Dass ich wissen solle, was jeder denke… dass du ein Kind Malfoys in dir trägst… dass du andernfalls nie so bereitwillig die Verbindung und mein Bett akzeptiert hättest."

Er kochte vor Wut. Ihr war klar, dass er sich nicht über sie ärgerte, aber ihr war auch klar, dass er seinem Ärger freien Lauf lassen musste und dass er voller Hohn und Spott sich darüber auslassen würde, was alle anderen außer ihr sehen konnten. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass es nicht stimmte, die Worte Malfoys hatten seine Achillesferse getroffen und seine Wut wurde geschürt nach Jahrzehnten unterdrückter Verletzungen. Er blieb Zentimeter vor ihrem Sessel am Kamin stehen und sah herausfordernd auf sie herab. Er atmete schwer, sein Kiefer war angespannt, ebenso jeder Muskel und jede Sehne, er war kampfbereit.

Sie hielt seine Augen einen Moment lang fest, beugte sich dann vorsichtig vor, streckte die Hand aus und strich über die Vorderseite seiner Hose. Sie hörte, wie er die Luft einsog und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie er steif wurde.

„Ich streite mich nicht mit dir, Severus."

Sie befreite ihn von seiner Hose und Unterhose, umfing ihn, massierte, knetete und streichelte. Von Zeit zu Zeit gingen ihre Augen zu seinen und sahen, wie er sie eindringlich anstarrte, wie die Lust seinen verletzten Blick milderte. Seine Hände bewegten sich zu ihrem Kopf, als sie sich herunterbeugte, um ihn in den Mund zu nehmen; die Hände in ihrem Haar, drückte er sie weg.

„Ellen… du musst nicht…"

„Schschsch…", flüsterte sie und drückte die Hände gegen die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel, zog ihn wieder zu sich hin, „lass mich."

Sie war vorsichtig, zögerte, unsicher, was er brauchte, richtete sich nach seinen Reaktionen, den Geräuschen, die er machte, seinen Händen, die fester in ihr Haar fasten und seinen Muskeln, die sich verkrampften, als sie ihn hielt. Ihr Handeln überraschte sie selbst; sie hatte niemals den Wunsch verspürt, dies zu tun. Es hatte sie in der Vergangenheit immer abgestoßen, eine herzlose Übung in Dominanz und Kontrolle. Severus hatte es nie erwähnt und sie war dafür äußerst dankbar gewesen. Wen sie nicht hochschwanger gewesen wäre, hätte sie vielleicht nie daran gedacht, aber nun, da sie angefangen hatte mit dem, was ihr nur natürlich erschien, konnte sie nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es ihr Spaß machte. Sie stellte fest, dass sie instinktiv auf ihn einging, sich die Stellen merkte, die ihn aufstöhnen ließen und die Handgriffe, die ihn schwach werden ließen.

Er spürte, wie seine Wut sich änderte, während er sie betrachtete und ließ sich fallen in das Gefühl, wie sie in umfasste. Er wusste aus ihren Erinnerungen, was sie bei diesem Akt in der Vergangenheit empfunden hatte, wusste, dass sie weder geübt darin war, noch sich wohl dabei fühlte, aber er sah ihren tiefen Wunsch ihm zu helfen und die Leidenschaft, die sich in ihren Augen bildete. Das war kein geplantes Spiel, ihn gedankenlos abzulenken, hier ging es nicht um Sex, sondern darum, dass sie ihren Schmerz teilten und Erleichterung fanden. In dem Augenblick, als er dies feststellte, verlor er jede Kontrolle über sich, seine Knie gaben nach unter der Wucht seines Ergusses und er sank zu Boden, ließ seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß fallen, seine Wut war verflogen.

Sie strich das Haar aus seinem Gesicht, als ihr Atem sich wieder beruhigte, und fuhr zärtlich die scharfen Linien seiner Stirn und seines Kinns nach.

„Hast du vor, meine Wut immer auf diese Weise zu besänftigen?" fragte er mit einem halben Lächeln und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter den Saum ihres Bademantels, an ihrem bestrumpften Unterschenkel hinauf.

„Hast du vor, dass ich mein halbes Leben mit vollem Mund verbringe?"

Er hob den Kopf und stand von seinen Knien auf, grinsend ob ihres Vorschlags, bevor sein Gesicht wider ernst wurde, als er sich daran erinnerte, was ihn so wütend gemacht hatte. Sein Atem stockte.

„Ich hätte dich zum Weglaufen bringen können."

„Nein. Das hättest du nicht. Wir kennen die Wahrheit, Severus. Wir wissen, das ich das schwarzhaarige Kind des einzigen Mannes, den ich je wirklich geschafft habe zu lieben in mir trage. Mit der Zeit werden sie das auch lernen. Wenn nicht… wird es mir immer egal sein."

Er kniete sich hin um sie zu küssen und umfasste ihr Gesicht, ehe er antwortete.

„Wir wissen es vielleicht Ellen, aber es ist nicht meine Art, die andere Wange hinzuhalten."

„Nach dem, was Kingsley und Mutter gesagt haben…"

„Mutter?"

„Ja, Mutter… erinnerst du dich an die Tränen, die Hormone?"

„Ah, ja…also dann, ich freue mich für dich… und für Minerva."

Sie lächelte und erinnerte sich dann wieder, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

„Nach dem, was Kingsley Mutter gesagt hat, als er uns über das Flohnetzwerk Bescheid gegeben hat dass du etwas ärgerlich bist, hat Draco einfach nur blind ausgeteilt. Mutter sagt, dass du immer schon seine letzte Zuflucht gewesen bist. Es muss ihn sehr verletzt haben, dass du ihm nicht geglaubt hast."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihm nicht glaube, aber Kingsley ist nicht dumm. Er hat das Mädchen selbst überprüft. Wenn Magie im Spiel ist, die sogar für ihn unauffindbar ist, dann müssen wir extrem vorsichtig sein. Mehr als das, und was ich Draco unter vier Augen erklären wollte, bevor er sein kleines Giftmaul öffnete, ist, dass wenn Miss Dalrimple dermaßen verhext ist, sie bereits verloren ist. Sie ist so gut wie tot, wir können sie nicht retten und der einzige Sinn, es zu tun, bestünde darin, sie vor einem Schicksal zu bewahren, das schlimmer ist als der Tod."

„Kingsley denkt, das sie ihm etwas bedeutet."

„Das tut sie. Und das ist der Grund, warum ich ganz sicher sein muss, dass sie verhext ist, und ich brauche Zeit, nach der Methode zu suchen, wie ich dies aufdecken kann. Er ist mein Patensohn. Ich werde seine Hoffnung nicht zunichte machen, wenn ich es nicht unbedingt tun muss."

* * *

„Kingsleys Assistent war gerade im Flohnetzwerk. Er wollte mir Bescheid geben, dass Draco für eine Woche nach Askaban muss. Snape sollte ihn eigentlich abholen. Was um alles in der Welt könnte er getan haben, dass er eine Woche in dieses Höllenloch muss?"

„Frag mich," murmelte Ginny und blätterte weiter in ihrer Zeitschrift.

„Bist du überhaupt nicht neugierig?"

„Nicht wirklich," gähnte sie.

Harry sprach einen Zauber, damit man sie von draußen nicht hören konnte und verschloss die Tür. Sie sah ihn an, hob eine missbilligende Augenbraue und blätterte weiter in den Schönheitsseiten.

„Raus damit… was ist los?" verlangte Harry zu wissen, setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, seine Hand auf ihrem flachen Bauch Als sie ihm keine Antwort gab, schnappte er sich die Zeitschrift und warf sie durch das Zimmer.

„Ich war am Lesen!" knurrte sie.

„Nein, warst du nicht. Du wolltest nicht mit mir sprechen und zwar die ganze Zeit schon, seit dem kleinen Stegreifvortrag deiner Mutter über Vögel und Bienen. Was ist los? Willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Nein… ja… ich meine, nein", sagte sie nervös und schob sich weiter ans Kopfende des Betts.

„Ja oder nein, Gin?"

„Ja, nehme ich an", murmelte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Du klingst nicht sehr begeistert. Deine Mutter hat uns mehr oder weniger ihren Segen gegeben. Hast du es dir anders überlegt wegen uns?"

„Nein!" Sie schrie es fast heraus, ihre Augen suchten die seinen, glitzernd vor Panik.

Er streckte die Hand aus und spielte mit ihrem Haar. „Was ist es dann?"

„Ich fühle mich wie eine Schlampe", sagte sie schmollend und verkreuzte fest ihre Arme.

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, konnte aber einen kleinen belustigten Grunzer nicht vermeiden. „Was? Wieso?"

„Jeder denkt, dass ich mit dir schlafe."

„Und?"

„Tue ich nicht."

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, Gin. ALLES ANDERE haben wir schon gemacht", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und schon die Hand unter ihren Pullover.

„Ich mag es nicht, dass Mum und Dad denken, das wir es tun."

„Deine Mutter denkt, wir haben es im Hühnerstall gemacht."

„Ach, Mist. Ich kann ihr nie mehr in die Augen sehen."

Er strich mit seiner Hand über die Spitze ihres BHs, sein Daumen rieb ihre Brustwarze und seine Stimme klang heiser, als er sie auf ihren mittlerweile entblößten Bauch küsste.

„Ich sehe in dir die Frau, deine Eltern versuchen, in dir die Frau zu sehen, was siehst du, Gin?"

Sie fuhr mit den Händen durch sein ungebärdiges Haar und zuckte zusammen, als sein Daumen weiterhin rieb und umkreiste.

„Ich habe Angst, Harry."

Erschrocken blickte er auf. „Wovor?"

„Dass wir zu jung sind. Dass du mich haben wirst, mich dann satt hast und dir eine von den tausenden anderer Frauen aussuchst, die mit dem großen Harry Potter ins Bett gehen wollen."

Er zog ihr Oberteil wieder herunter und legte sich hin, sein Kinn zwischen ihren Brüsten.

„Dann warte ich. Ich schlafe in Georges altem Zimmer, bis du dich vergewissert hast, dass ich nirgendwo hingehe und niemanden sonst will."

„Das würdest du tun."

„Na klar."

Sie rollte ihn herum, so dass sie über ihm zu liegen kam und sie beide halb aus dem schmalen Bett hingen.

„Bill und Fleur sind heute Nacht da drin und George schläft auf der Couch. Ich glaube, dass du heute bei mir schlafen solltest", sagte sie nervös, als sich das Lachen gelegt hatte.

Er schob sie zurück in die Mitte des Betts und grinste über ihren aufgeregten, aber verführerischen Ausdruck.

„Ich glaube, du bist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich jemals ausgepackt habe."

* * *

Severus lächelte, als Ellen erfolglos versuchte, sich aus dem Bett zu rollen.

„Hilf mir, du Bastard."

„Auch dir fröhliche Weihnachten", grinste er, als er sie auf die Füße hob und ihren Bauch küsste. „Wozu überhaupt die Eile, wir treffen uns heute erst zum Mittagessen, alle frühstücken in ihren Zimmern. Ich dachte eigentlich, wir könnten noch eine Stunde oder so im Bett verbringen und die sich weiter entwickelnden Kurven meiner Frau erforschen. Als extra Weihnachtsgeschenk"

„Vielleicht später."

Er sah misstrauisch zu, wie sie sich duschte und anzog so schnell es ging und ärgerlich über ihn vor sich hinmurmelte, als er ihrem Beispiel nicht folgte.

„Heute ist der Weihnachtsmorgen, Ellen. Warum treibst du mich an wie eine Kuhherde?"

„Ich will nur, dass du frühstückst und deine Geschenke öffnest."

„Das hätten wir auch im Bett machen können. Ellen, was führst du im Schilde?"

„Nichts."

„Als Lügnerin bist du hoffnungslos."

Ein lautes Klopfen ertönte an der Tür zum Flur und sie zog ihn am Arm, hielt ihn auf, als er sich aufmachte, sie zu öffnen.

„Ich konnte es nicht ertragen… es tut mir leid."

Sein Gesicht wurde ernst, als er sich fragte, wer um alles in der Welt da klopfen und einen solch panischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau hervorrufen könne. Er blieb stehen und hoffte eine Erklärung, aber sie senkte den Kopf und drehte sich weg; also ging er zur Tür und riss sie scharf auf.

Severus warf einen Blick auf die zusammengesunkenen Schultern und gesenkten Augen des Mannes vor ihm und sofort verstand er Ellens Bitte. Der junge Mann hatte den am meisten schuldbeladenen und verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck, den Severus je gesehen hatte, und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er ihm vergeben hatte. Er warf Ellen einen gespielt wütenden Blick zu, als sie es wagte, zu ihm hoch zu sehen, hielt die Tür weit auf und machte eine knappe Handbewegung.

„Komm endlich rein, Draco."


	32. Chapter 32

_Ein Dankeschön an alle, die noch dabei sind, und vor allem an Mrs Skinner für die unermüdlichen Reviews... und wie immer..._

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling, alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 32**

Sie wurde wieder ohnmächtig, ihr Kopf hing in verrenkter Haltung über den Bettrand, was ihre Atmung schwer und laut machte. Er hatte keine Lust ihr zu helfen, aber es war seinen Zwecken auch nicht dienlich, wenn sie in dieser Nacht erstickte. Er lehnte sich zurück an das Kopfteil und streckte seinen Arm nach ihrem nackten Körper aus, schubste sie vom Bett und grinste, als sogar ihr geräuschvolles Aufschlagen auf dem Boden sie nicht weckte.

Die Atmung wurde plötzlich leiser und er streckte sich etwas, um das Bündel auf dem Boden zu beobachten. Er konnte gerade so ihr Gesicht sehen, das in einer unnatürlichen Lage zu ihm gewandt war. Unbewusste Qual drang an die Oberfläche, verzerrte ihre Gesichtszüge, während ihre Lippen in einer rosigen Grimasse verzogen waren. _Rosa, nicht blau… geht doch, _stellte er fest, während er sich entspannte. Ihre Qual amüsierte ihn. Sie hätte sich nur in das Unvermeidliche fügen müssen, aber sie war stur. Sie wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass die Nächte, in denen sie verzweifelt um etwas Kontrolle über sich kämpfte, sie schwächten; es kostete jetzt fast keine Mühe mehr, sie zu unterdrücken.

Er würde sie bis zum Tagesanbruch ein paar Stunden schlafen lassen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ihr Verhalten am nächsten Tag Verdacht erregte. Man erwartete sie frisch und munter zu früher Stunde in Hogwarts, um für die Sicherheit beim Gedenkball zu sorgen. Man fürchtete, dass einige der wenigen verbliebenen Getreuen Riddles den Ball wählen würde, um Rache zu üben. Wenn das der Fall wäre, würden sie feststellen, dass ihre Magie stark beschränkt war und dass eine Einheit von zwanzig Auroren ihnen im Nacken saß.

_Wenn sie nur wüssten_, grinste er.

Er ließ sich tiefer in das Kissen sinken und dachte darüber nach, wie seine Gedanken in jenen ersten Wochen nur um Rache gekreist waren. Er verfluchte sich selber, wenn er jetzt an die Dummheit einiger seiner Aktionen dachte, bevor er wieder einmal staunte über den unbestreitbaren Schutz und den Einfluss des Dunklen Lords von jenseits des Schleiers. Dextra war die größte Hoffnung Malfoys und der anderen gewesen, um seine Identität zu beweisen, aber jetzt, wo er Zugang zu jeder Facette ihres Geistes hatte und die Möglichkeit, jede Spur, die sie aufgedeckt hatten, zu verwischen, war sie seine größte Hoffnung, sie zu zerstören.

Er schloss die Augen und lächelte, als er sich den Augenblick im Aurorenbüro in Erinnerung rief, wo der Plan seines Herrn sich zusammengesetzt hatte. In dem Moment, wo er beschlossen hatte, Dalrimples ihre süßliche, nervige Unschuld zu entreißen und als Waffe für seine finstere Rache zu benutzen, hatte sein Geist ein verworrenes Archiv von Wissen und Erinnerungen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein und aus den Köpfen, in die er eingedrungen war und die er zerstört hatte, freigesetzt. Da hatte er festgestellt, dass er Zugang hatte zu den lichten und dunklen Geheimnissen, die nicht nur seinen Meister rächen, sondern auch seinen Dienern erneut zur Macht verhelfen würden.

Er würde kein Schlachtfeld brauchen, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Die Angst, die die öffentliche Hinrichtung der Verräter seines Meisters erzeugen würde, würde die schwache Mehrheit dazu bewegen, sich bereitwillig zu unterwerfen. Denn erst, nachdem er die Vorherrschaft der Todesser hergestellt haben würde, würde er sich selbst als ihren Anführer und als Voldemorts treuesten Diener enthüllen. Und dann würde er seine Belohnung fordern. Seiner Meinung nach konnte es nur eine wirkliche Erklärung für seine kontinuierlichen Triumphe geben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte das so geplant. Und er hatte ihn zu seinem sterblichen Erben erwählt.

* * *

Als Draco erwachte, lag er unter der dicken Wolldecke auf dem Sofa vor dem sanften Feuer in den Räumen seines Patenonkels. Wie immer in den letzten Tagen, stand Ellen neben ihm und bot ihm einen Becher frischen Kaffees an.

„Habt ihr Fortschritte gemacht?"

Mit unsicheren Händen nahm er den dargebotenen Becher, gähnte und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Nicht genug. Wir sind noch Wochen entfernt von einer sicheren Methode nachzuweisen, dass sie verhext wurde, und wir haben uns die halbe Nacht im Kreis gedreht bei dem Versuch sie zu finden."

„Dein Pate und du, ihr habt jede freie Minute damit verbracht. Mehr hättet ihr nicht tun können, Draco."

„Ich hätte ihr glauben können!" entfuhr es ihm.

„Ja, das hättest du und daran kannst du nichts ändern…" Sie zuckte zusammen und massierte ihr Kreuz und bewegte die Hüften hin und her. „…aber du kannst daraus lernen und dein Bedauern benutzen, um vorwärts zu kommen… Also, was habt ihr über gemeinsame Verbindungen in Blutzaubern noch entdeckt?"

„Nichts, das ist eine weitere Sackgasse.", seufzte er und rieb sich die Augen. „Alles, was dabei heraus kommt, ist, dass er die Kommunikation in beiden Richtungen zulässt. Ich dachte, es könnte ihr die Möglichkeit bieten, ein bisschen Kontrolle zurück zu bekommen, aber mein Patenonkel fürchtet, dass sie nicht mehr stark genug ist, dass sie vielleicht schon verloren ist… also, was soll's."

„Was es soll, ist, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, Draco. Sie ist alles, was wir haben. Wir wissen alle, was los ist, wir können es nur nicht beweisen. Und wir haben keinerlei Ahnung, wie er jetzt aussieht und ob er überhaupt selber kommen wird. Offensichtlich hat er einen Weg gefunden, Marionetten für alle seine Zwecke einzusetzen."

„Er wird da sein."

„Das denkt dein Pate auch. Was macht euch beide so sicher, dass es heute sein wird?"

„Wir haben das wieder und wieder besprochen. Der Ball ist die ideale Wahl für größtmögliche Öffentlichkeitswirkung, und er wird jede grauenhafte Einzelheit persönlich beobachten wollen", fuhr Severus scharf dazwischen, als er, seine Manschettenknöpfe befestigend, das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Draco, bitte suche Miss Granger. Ich brauche euch beide, um mir heute bei der Kontrolle der Arbeit der Auroren zu helfen. In Anbetracht dessen, was wir über Miss Dalrimple vermuten, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie beeinflusst wurden, aber wir müssen schnell und diskret vorgehen."

Draco lehrte den Rest seines Kaffees und stand auf, um zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zur Tür zögerte er und fing Ellens Blick auf, seine Traurigkeit umfing sie, während seine Augen auf dem Baby verharrten.

„Es tut mir leid, Patentante."

Severus hielt mitten im Schlucken seines frischgebrühten Tees inne und beobachtete seine Frau und Draco über seine Teetasse hinweg. Seine eigene, unterdrückte Furcht hallte in diesen Worten wider und er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte.

Ellen ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu, packte ihn an den Oberarmen und schüttelte ihn regelrecht in ihrem Bedürfnis, ihn ihre tiefe Überzeugung glauben zu lassen.

„Nein, Draco. Tu dir das nicht an. Es gibt nichts, überhaupt nichts, wofür du dich bei mir entschuldigen müsstest."

Sie lächelte kurz und mühte sich, das Thema zu wechseln, sich nicht der Tatsache bewusst, wie sehr sie dabei wie ihre Mutter klang.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, wir brauchen heute einen klaren Kopf."

Mit einem gehorsamen Nicken und dem vagen Lächeln des eindeutig Unüberzeugten, ging er, Hermine zu suchen.

Ellen drehte Severus weiterhin den Rücken zu, wohl wissend, dass sie nichts verbergen konnte und dass ein besorgter Blick alle Schleusen öffnen würde.

„Ellen."

„Nicht, Severus."

„Wann dann? In den perlweißen Nebeln des Jenseits?"

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und umfasste ihr ungeborenes Kind mit ihren Armen. Er trat hinter sie, legte seine Hände auf die ihren, zog sie an sich und nahm teil an den Weinkrämpfen, die sie schüttelten.

„Noch ist Zeit, das Kind ist genug gewachsen."

„Er wird nie aufhören, ihm nachzustellen; dafür kann ich es nicht aufgeben, Severus. Ich dachte, wir hätten es entschieden: Ein Leben mit uns oder ein Leben ohne uns und mit der Garantie, dass die Bedrohung durch Malfoy verschwunden ist, oder es bleibt in uns, wo auch immer das sein wird."

„Deine Prinzipien in allen Ehren, Ellen, aber wenn ich euch beide in meinen Armen halte, wenn mich sein Leben tritt… bin ich hin- und hergerissen, und dies kann unsere letzte Chance sein, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Es gibt kein Richtig oder Falsch", lachte sie zornig, „es ist eine unmögliche Entscheidung, wir stehen vor einem Dilemma und können uns nur nach uns selbst richten."

Sie ließ sich gegen ihn fallen, als ihre Kraft sie für einen Moment verließ, bevor sie erneut noch eine verborgene Reserve fand, sich in seinen Armen umdrehte und sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm.

„Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben und dem unseres Kindes. Überzeuge mich, dass es in Sicherheit sein wird und ich nehme sofort das Flohnetzwerk nach St. Mungo."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Aber es hätte wenigstens eine Chance."

„Wenigstens eine Chance? Reicht dir das?"

„Natürlich nicht", fauchte er.

„Ist das genug?"

Er hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Du und ich, wie wir alles tun, was möglich ist, um unser Kind zu schützen, bis der letzte Atemzug unseren Körper verlassen hat?"

„Ein heroischer Gedanke, Ellen, aber potentiell genauso wenig ausreichend."

„Wenn wir also wissen, dass keine der beiden Möglichkeiten die Bessere ist, sollten wir bei dem bleiben, worauf wir uns geeinigt haben."

Er entwand sich ihrer Umarmung, zauberte das Teeservice herbei und schmetterte es an die Wand, grinste böse, als das Scheppern und Klirren den Raum erfüllte.

„Ich fühle mich verdammt machtlos. Ich will mich auf gar nichts einigen."

„Dann hör auf… hör auf, mich zu tadeln, wenn ich für uns beide eine Wahl treffe, wenn ich dem Instinkt folge, der mir sagt, dass es am sichersten in mir drinnen ist", schloss Ellen und bewegte sich müde, so dass sie hinter ihm zu stehen kam. „Wie auch immer dies endet, ich verspreche, dass ich dich nie tadeln werde… kannst du mir ehrlich versprechen, dass du es auch bei mir nicht tun wirst?"

Er fuhr herum, blickte sie anklagend an und knurrte: „Du bittest mich darum, etwas zu versprechen? Nach all dem Schaden, den mir dies in der Vergangenheit eingebracht hat?"

„Dann sag es mir einfach nur, Severus, ich werde dir glauben. Versprich mir nichts, was du nicht freiwillig willst. Ich muss nur heute anfangen, daran zu glauben, dass wir beide zustimmen, für das Leben zu kämpfen, das uns zusteht, und dass wir uns mit nichts geringerem zufrieden geben werden. Und wenn es nicht sein soll, dass wir dann kein Bedauern in uns tragen, dass wir uns nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen zerreißen werden."

Severus sah seine Frau eindringlich an. Er sah, wie sie ihre Seele offenlegte; es war offensichtlich, dass sie wegen dieser Sache genau so viel mit sich gerungen hatte wie er. Sie bot ihm bedingungslose Vergebung und hoffte auf dasselbe. Keiner von ihnen würde sich selbst vergeben, wenn dem Kind etwas zustieß, und darum war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre einzige Erlösung darin bestand, dass sie sich gegenseitig vergeben konnten. Aber er sah sich nicht als vergebende Person. Rache schien ihm eher zu liegen und sie brauchte eindeutig eine sofortige Antwort bezüglich einer Fähigkeit, von der er nicht sicher war, dass sie in ihm existierte.

Die Erwartung einer Antwort hing schwer in der Luft. Er wich ihren bittenden Augen aus und drehte sich zum Fenster um, entschied sich für die ausdruckslose Maske, auf die er sich so oft verließ. Ein vertrauter Anfall von Rückenschmerzen strahlte in Ellens Beine aus und sie war froh, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie eine leichte Grimasse über ihre Züge huschte. Seit Tagen schon hatte sie Vorwehen, hatte ihn aber nicht damit belästigen wollen. Ihr Dilemma konnte schon bald ausgestanden sein, wenn ihr Kind beschloss, trotz alledem heute auf die Welt zu kommen, aber sie war der Überzeugung, dass das Schicksal dies entscheiden würde; sie interessierte sich nur für diesen Moment und da war immer noch die Frage, für die sie unbedingt eine Antwort wollte.

Sie wartete so lange, wie sie es ertragen konnte, dann verbarg sie ihre Enttäuschung, indem sie gleichmütig sagte: „Draco und Hermine werden warten, du solltest gehen. Holst du mich aus den Räumen meiner Mutter ab, wenn du mich für den Einzug brauchst?"

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Ellen. Schick mich nicht weg. Ich werde heute Morgen nicht von dir weggehen, solange wir noch Ärger und Schmerzen empfinden. Komm her."

Er öffnete seine Arme, aber sie konnte nicht darauf reagieren. Unfähig, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen, schloss sie die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg, um ihm ihr zitterndes Kinn nicht zu zeigen, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er drückte sie an sich, beugte sich hinunter, um ihre Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen mit einem langsamen, tiefen Kuss, der jedes Begehren und alle Hoffnung in sich trug und sie mit einem Gefühl des Verschlungenwerdens zurückließ sowie mit schmerzenden Brüsten und Kontraktionen im Unterleib. Entschlossen, ihn gerade heute nicht abzulenken, vergrub sie den Kopf an seiner Brust und presste die Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen, bis der Schmerz, den er ausgelöst hatte, abgeklungen war. Anscheinend hatte er nichts gemerkt, er hielt sie eine ganze Weile und sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich das Gefühl von ihm einzuprägen, seinen Geruch, wie er in seinen Kleidern enthalten war, und das göttliche Vibrieren seiner Brust, als er wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß ehrlich keine Antwort auf deine Frage, aber ich kann dir dieses sagen… ich werde dich immer lieben."

Ihr Atem stolperte in einen Schluchzer und er klammerte sich an sie – ein Moment, zu kurz für sie beide. Sie wollte ihm antworten, aber er drückte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Genug… ich weiß…Jetzt muss ich gehen, ich muss Ungeziefer aufspüren und eine Frau und ein Kind beschützen, denn ich will heute Nacht gut schlafen, mit ihnen an meiner Seite."

* * *

„Danke, Kumpel."

„Ich konnte dich doch nicht in dem scheußlichen Spitzendings aufkreuzen lassen, das du im vierten Jahr angehabt hast. Ginny hat gesagt, sie würde überhaupt nicht hingehen, wenn du uns alle wieder blamierst und, um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte gedacht, dass Hermine das Ding längst verbrannt hat. Also habe ich, als ich ihn gestern in deinem Zimmer habe hängen sehen, bei Madam Malkin vorbeigeschaut und dir einen Neuen besorgt."

„Na ja, vielleicht habe ich bei Hermine den Eindruck erweckt, ich würde mir einen Neuen kaufen."

„Und du hast es nicht getan, weil du dich für dein Leben gerne wie ein Transvestit anziehst?" fragte Harry sarkastisch, jede Minute von Rons Unbehagen genießend.

„Ich habe das Geld für etwas anderes ausgegeben." Ron sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an und bewegte sich, griff tief in seine Hosentasche und zog ein blaues Samtkästchen heraus.

„Ich bin gerührt, Ron", seufzte Harry und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz, „aber du bist schon mit Hermine verlobt und, na ja, ehrlich gesagt, ich bin einfach nicht dieser Typ Junge."

Ron verdrehte die Augen und wartete, bis sich Harrys Grinsen gelegt hatte, dann ließ er das Kästchen aufschnappen und zeigte zwei fein ziselierte Goldringe, einer schmal und einer viel schwerer.

„Wir alle kennen die Lage. Mine hat Snape und Draco geholfen, seit sie zurückgekehrt ist, aber sie hatten keinerlei Erfolg. Dieser durchgedrehte Spinner hat inzwischen Zielscheiben auf unsere Rücken gezaubert und wartet im Verborgenen auf die Gelegenheit, uns umzulegen. Wenn wir den heutigen Tag überleben, schleppe ich das Mädchen an dem Tag, an dem sie ihren Schulabschluss in der Tasche hat, vor den Altar. Ich verliere keine weitere Minute."

„Darf sie dazu auch etwas sagen? Denn so wie ich Hermine kenne, hat sie dafür schon einen genauen Zeitplan aufgestellt. Vielleicht hat sie ‚Ron heiraten und Kinder kriegen' irgendwo anders vorgesehen, und du weißt, wie sorgsam sie auf die Einhaltung ihres Lernplans für die ZAGs war…"

„Natürlich hat sie dazu verdammt noch mal was zu sagen", fuhr Ron ihn an.

Sobald er sie gesagt hatte, wünschte Harry, er könne die Worte zurücknehmen, aber er verstand nicht, was daran so schlimm gewesen war. Allein der traurige Ausdruck, der sich auf Rons Gesicht ausbreitete, reichte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er irgendwie ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so reagiert hatte, wenn Harry vom Kinderkriegen gesprochen hatte, aber wieder einmal war jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick, weiter darüber zu reden. Ron hatte bereits das Kästchen zugeklappt und in seinen Abendumhang gesteckt und der harte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sagte Harry, dass das Thema für ihn gestorben war.

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel, ich nehme an, es sind die Nerven. Warum, zum Teufel, machen wir das wieder? Warum sind wir nicht alle irgendwo anders, überall, nur nicht mit einem Psychopathen im gleichen Raum?"

„Er ist die letzte große Bedrohung und er ist schlauer als der durchschnittliche Riddleanhänger. Wir wollen alle, dass es vorbei ist, und dies ist die einzige, wirkliche Chance, ihn loszuwerden."

„Ich fühle mich wie eine Jungfrau, die geopfert werden soll", klagte Ron, nahm sein Handtuch und ging ins Bad.

„Womit wir wieder beim Transvestiten wären. Ich kann den neuen Umhang immer noch zurückbringen, weißt du", rief Harry ihm nach und duckte sich lachend, als Rons Unterhose aus der Badezimmertür geflogen kam und seinen Kopf nur knapp verfehlte.

* * *

Es herrschte die höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Die Zauberstäbe wurden bei den beauftragten Auroren an den Schlosstoren abgegeben, verzeichnet und mit Zaubersprüchen für eine sichere Rückgabe versehen. Die Magiedämpfer waren installiert und funktionierten gut, wenn man die Menge an Gläsern, die auf dem blankpolierten Boden zersplitterte waren, zu Grunde legen konnte. Selbst ein einfacher _accio_ endete mit einer Katastrophe. Die Elfen waren wieder einmal Hogwarts' Rettung, ihre Magie war für die Zwecke der Versorgung und Bewirtung nicht betroffen und sie schienen sofort, wenn ein Glas den Boden erreicht hatte, aufzutauchen und die Scherben wegzuräumen, noch bevor Hexen oder Zauberer bemerkt hatten, dass sie mit leeren Händen da standen.

Kingsley hatte alle Auroren selbst überprüft und hatte, um zu zeigen, dass niemand von den Untersuchungen ausgenommen war, Snape erlaubt, sich für ihn selbst zu verbürgen. Als letzte Sicherheitsmaßnahme wurden die Aufgaben nach dem Zufallsprinzip in letzter Minute verteilt. Und erst dann benutzte Snape seine zusätzlichen, verzauberten Galleonen, um die anderen Ehrengäste herbei zu bitten und um Flo zu beauftragen, Ellen und Minerva zu informieren.

Er hatte Draco anderswo eingesetzt und beobachtete Dalrimple und Praigor den ganzen Tag über äußerst genau. Außer Größe und allgemeinem Körperbau gab es nichts an der äußerlichen Erscheinung des Mannes, was ihn überzeugt hätte, er sei Xanthos Malfoy. _Allerdings ist es günstig, dass er seinen linken Arm verloren hat_, überlegte er, _kein Dunkles Mal und außerdem verändert es seine Haltung und sein generelles Verhalten_. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass beides eine List sein konnte, um sie in die Irre zu führen und er war darin vertieft, alle anderen anwesenden Gäste und Mitarbeiter von seinem Platz auf der zweiten Stufe der großen Treppe aus zu beobachten und hätte fast Ellens Ankunft verpasst, wenn ihn Flo nicht etwas zu scharf am Hosenbein gezogen hätte.

Ihr Haar war so frisiert, dass es ihr in losen Ringellöckchen auf ihre größtenteils nackten Schultern fiel. Ein Hauch von Make-up betonte ihr elegantes Gesicht und ihr Empirekleid aus dunkelgrünem Satin betonte diskret ihre von der Schwangerschaft betonten Vorteile. Er war beinahe sprachlos, spürte, wie ihm die Luft wegblieb, während sie die letzten paar Schritte bewältigte und ihren Arm in den seinen schob, bevor die akkreditierten Photographen ihre Auslöser und Blitzlichter betätigten. Bilder von den Snapes waren äußerst rar.

„Ich glaube, es ist zu spät, vorzuschlagen, dass du dich unauffällig anziehen sollst… wie auch immer, du siehst schön aus."

„Und du siehst sehr … gebieterisch aus", sagte sie augenzwinkernd, und fühlte sich lächerlich geschmeichelt, als sie sah, dass er die Manschettenknöpfe trug, die sie ihm zu seinem Geburtstag in der Woche zuvor gekauft hatte.

Während er sie dorthin führte, wo die anderen begonnen hatten, sich für den Einzug zu versammeln, beugte er sich hinunter und antwortete ihr in seiner verführerischsten, tiefsten Tonlage: „Gebieterisch? Ist das eine Eigenschaft, die ich öfter einsetzen sollte?"

Er stellte sich so, dass er sie vor den Blicken aller anderen verbarg und lächelte über die Röte, die sich über ihre Brust, ihren Hals und ihre Wangen auszubreiten begann. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit der Daumenspitze über ihre Lippen. „Du bist mit Sicherheit die schönste Ablenkung, die ich mir vorstellen kann und daher weiß ich, dass du mir vergeben wirst, wenn ich heute abend schrecklich unaufmerksam sein werde."

Sie hatte keine Zeit, ihm zu antworten, da Kingsley sie an ihren Platz hinter Hermine schob und die Fanfare aus der Großen Halle ertönte. Severus nahm seinen Platz neben ihr ein in der Prozession der Anwärter auf den Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse. Harry führte sie an, gefolgt von Neville, dann Ron und Hermine, und mit Snape als Nachhut. Ellen versuchte verzweifelt das Bild von Lämmern, die zur Schlachtbank geführt wurden, loszuwerden. Während er sanft ihre Hand tätschelte, biss sie sich heftig auf die Lippe, als eine eindeutige Wehe anstieg und wieder abflaute.

Xanthos nahm Kontakt zu Dextras Geist auf, die als Wache an den Schlosstoren stand. Als er sah, was sie sah, drehte er sie um, so dass sie den Kollegen, der mit ihr Dienst hatte, anblickte, ihm mit dem Kelch voll offiziell genehmigtem, alkoholfreiem Punch zuprostete und ihm ihr betörendstes, verführerischstes Lächeln schenkte.

„Nicht hier, Dex", warnte Tom Flavelly sie.

„O, ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich heute Nacht zu ficken, Thomas. Meine Arbeit hier ist getan. Hat dir dein Drink geschmeckt?"

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du, Dalrimple?"

„Knie nieder!" befahl Xanthos durch sie.

Toms Geist fühlte sich verwirrt an und seine Knie gaben unwillkürlich nach, so dass er schwer in das feuchte Gras sank.

„Was?" war alles, was er hervorbrachte, bevor sein Mund sich weigerte, die Worte, die er sprechen wollte, zu bilden.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hat, Thomas?" schnurrte Dextra und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. „Wie fühlt es sich an zu wissen, dass ich auch keine Kontrolle über mich selbst hatte? Dass ich keine unersättliche Hure bin und dass du und neunzehn der anderen Auroren da drinnen, deine Supertruppe, widerliche Vergewaltiger sind? Wie fühlt sich das an, Thomas?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er drehte den Kopf schnell zur Seite und erbrach sich heftig über ihre flachen Stiefel.

„Das ist mir auch oft passiert, erinnerst du dich? Man kann gegen diese verdammten, unwillkürlichen Reaktionen nicht viel machen, fürchte ich… _Evanesco_."

Das Erbrochene verschwand und Tom versuchte, die Situation zu verstehen. Warum funktionierte der Magiedämpfer nicht? Mit der Willenskraft, die ihm verblieben war, starrte er auf die Stelle, wo das Erbrochene gewesen war und zurück zu ihr. „Praigor?" brachte er schließlich zuwege.

Sie lachte und befahl ihm, aufzustehen, was er auch sofort tat.

„Kraimer Praigor wurde in die Luft gesprengt, knapp hinter der Lichtung dort drüben. Der Mann, von dem du dachtest, dass er es sei, ist Xanthos Malfoy. Er hat sich schon vor Jahren gegen niedrig dosiertes Veritaserum immunisiert und hat Occlumentik am Hof des Dunklen Lords gelernt. Deine Versuche, uns zu enttarnen, waren jämmerlich."

Tom zitterte, was sie erneut zum Lachen brachte. „Ja, Potter und Malfoy hatten recht. Xanthos hat von meinem Geist Besitz ergriffen, genau wie er es mit deinem in einer Minute tun wird. Unsere Fähigkeiten, Erinnerungen und Kenntnisse gehören ihm, und wenn er es will, sind seine Fähigkeiten die unseren. Jeder von uns hat seinen eigenen Zauberstab erhalten, um im Geheimen Zaubersprüche zu tätigen oder sie zu bremsen. Jetzt kennen wir die von uns allen und die Gegensprüche. Mehr als genug an Wissen, um uns unangreifbar zu machen und uns einen gewaltigen Vorteil zu verschaffen."

Sie hob ihren Arm und zauberte die Stäbe der Auroren aus ihrer magisch gesicherten Verwahrung. Dann hob sie den Zauber, der die anderen Stäbe sicherte, auf und schob sie in einen Haufen vor sich und aus dem Schloss.

„Kommt, Xanthos wünscht, dass wir zu ihm gehen…_ Incendio_."

Tom fiel in Gleichschritt neben sie, als sie zu dem großen Eingang marschierten, während sein Wille mit jedem Schritt nachließ und er anstatt seiner eigenen Gedanken die Malfoys immer deutlicher hörte.

_Willkommen, Tom, du bist der letzte, der zu uns kommt. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass unsere anderen Kameraden im Schloss den Punsch bereits probiert haben. Harmlos, völlig harmlos für die unverhexten, aber, weißt du, in der Sekunde, als du die Wonnen der schönen und äußert willigen Miss Dalrimple probiert hast, hat sie den Blutzauber mit dir geteilt. Der Punsch war angereichert mit scheinbar harmlosen Zutaten, als Zaubertrank nicht zu erkennen, aber dennoch war es ein Zaubertrank. Einer, an dem Armande Gregoire gearbeitet hat, um die neurologische Aktivität bei Patienten mit Gehirnschäden zu verstärken. Ich habe seine positive Wirkung in Verbindung mit Legilimentik erkannt, und, ein Glücksfall für mich, auf welche Weise er mir erlaubt, deine Empfindlichkeit für die Wirkung des Zaubers, der dich an meinen Willen bindet, zu verstärken._

_Wie überaus vorteilhaft für mich, dass Aurelius Bromley Geheimnisträger war bezüglich des Orts der Bibliothek, die das Ministerium für die genehmigten Forschungen über die Dunklen Künste benutzte. Andernfalls hätte ich möglicherweise nie einen Fluch gefunden, der sich so wunderbar den Bedürfnissen des Dunklen Lords anpassen ließ. Solche Flüche sind extrem Dunkel und nicht ohne Grund verboten… sie breiten sich aus wie Dämonsfeuer. Denkt an eines, meine Herren: Wie viele andere haben mit Dextra geschlafen? Wie viele von ihnen sind heute abend hier? Wisst, dass ihr alle meinen Befehlen gehorchen werdet und dass der Dunkle Lord euch dafür belohnen wird._

Ellen und Minerva teilten ein geheimes Lächeln über den Raum hinweg, während sie zusahen, wie Kingsley das Band des Merlinordens über Severus' Kopf streifte. Seine Körperhaltung war steif angesichts des tosenden Applauses, mit dem diese Anerkennung begrüßt wurde, und er entspannte sich auch nicht, nachdem er seinen Platz auf dem Ehrenpodest, in das man die erhöhte Lehrertafel verwandelt hatte, wieder eingenommen hatte. Wenn möglich, versteifte er sich noch mehr, als Hermine sein Bein berührte und mit einem Lächeln sein Unbehagen zur Kenntnis nahm. Ellen war dankbar für die plötzlich heftigerer Wehe, die das drohende Kichern ersterben ließ und sie in ihrem Sitz in der ersten Reihe hin- und her rutschen ließ. Als sie sich wieder gelegt hatte, blickte sie hoch und fand Severus' Augen auf sie gerichtet, sein Gesicht sagte ihr alles … er wusste es.

Die Zeremonie war vorüber und Severus blickte ungeduldig zu Kingsley. Er wollte mit seiner Frau sprechen und mit den Auroren, die die Ordensempfänger auf dem Podium flankierten und bei deren Partnern in der ersten Reihe standen und sie aus einer Seitentür in die Sicherheit geleiten sollten. Stattdessen weigerten sie sich, Kingsleys diskrete und deutliche Winke, doch endlich voran zu machen, zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, bis die verzauberten Türen aus den Angeln gesprengt wurden und wie gigantische Grabsteine auf den Granitboden fielen und die Gäste, die dicht an dicht auf der Tanzfläche standen, darum bemüht, die beste Aussicht auf die Zeremonie zu haben, nur knapp verfehlten.

Sofort setzten spitze Schreie und ein allgemeines Durcheinander ein, und die, die versuchten wegzurennen, stellten fest, dass sie von ihren ‚Freunden' mit einem _Incarcerus_ magisch gefesselt waren und fielen schwer zu Boden. In dem Chaos zauberten alle verhexten Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe von Dextra herbei, die jetzt mit Tom in der offenen Tür stand, wo der Staub sie immer wieder vor den Blicken verbarg. Xanthos schlüpfte lautlos hinter Ginny, die neben Ellen saß.

„RUHE!" brüllte Dextra. Diejenigen, die dem Befehl nicht freiwillig nachkommen konnten, wurden durch Zaubersprüche geknebelt, und während sich der Staub legte, wurden auf alle Ordensempfänger, ihre Partner und Kingsley Zauberstäbe gerichtet, entweder durch die Auroren, die sie eigentlich hätten beschützen sollen oder durch die, die sie ersetzt hatten, während ihre Kollegen jetzt tot zu ihren Füßen lagen.

„Dextra…", begann Kingsley, aber sie hieb mit ihrem Stab durch die Luft und funkelte ihn an, ihre Wut war fast greifbar, als sie zum Podium stürmte. Blut begann aus seinen Mundwinkeln zu rinnen von einem großen Schnitt in seiner Zunge. Eine junge Hexe aus gutem Haus schrie auf, die letzten Reste des Schreis gurgelten durch ihren freigelegten Kehlkopf, als ihre Kehle mit einem weiteren entschlossen Schlenker durchtrennt wurde.

„ICH SAGTE RUHE!"

Mit übermenschlicher Kraft stieß sie Kingsley zu Boden und stellte sich statt seiner hin, sprach ihren eigenen _Sonorus_.

„Ich handele für meinen sterblichen Meister, Xanthos Malfoy, und er wiederum lebt nur um dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen…"

Severus hörte dem ‚Dienen'- Wortgeklingel nicht zu. Er ließ seinen Blick über die betroffenen Auroren streifen und über die Gäste, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Hinweis darauf, wer Dextra unter Kontrolle hatte und bemerkte, dass Praigor sich dichter zu Ellen schob; aber der Mann schien genauso wenig im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte zu sein wie die anderen Betroffenen. Schnell ging er im Geiste Rettungsmöglichkeiten durch, seine zauberstablose Magie war zu eingeschränkt, als dass sie irgendetwas bewirkt hätte und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich mit den anderen zu verbinden, um einen gemeinsamen Zauber zu probieren.

_Keine Möglichkeit sich zu verbinden._

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Dracos Mund den Zauberspruch formte, von dem sie gedacht hatten, dass er die Verbindung, die sie in all den Blutzaubern entdeckt hatten, aktivieren würde, und er sah, wie Hermine das Wort ‚Blutverbindung' immer wieder auf ihren Oberschenkel schrieb. Er merkte, dass sie alle zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen waren.

Wenn er es schaffte, einen der roboterhaften Auroren dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, konnte er eine schwache Verbindung herstellen, genug um einen beiderseitigen Austausch zu eröffnen, genug um den Auroren die Chance zu geben, sich zu wehren. Das einzige Problem war, dass ihn einer ansehen musste und dass der Spruch laut gesagt werden musste.

Bevor er weiter überlegen konnte, hatte Draco, der verdammte, unüberlegte Narr, mit dem Zauberspruch angefangen. Dextra hörte mitten in ihrer Tirade auf und ihr Kopf schnellte herum in Dracos Richtung. Sobald sie ihn ausmachen konnte, warf sie ihren Arm hoch, riss ihn von den Füßen und ließ ihn an die drei Meter weit entfernte Wand hinter ihm knallen. Er hörte auf zu sprechen, als der hässliche Aufprall die Luft aus seinem Körper drückte und er leblos zu Boden sank.

„Ich sagte Ruhe", flüsterte sie erneut drohend und fuhr mit ihrer Rede fort.

Alle betroffenen Auroren sicherten ihre Opfer jetzt strenger, Xanthos war eindeutig nervös, wo auch immer er sich befand, und Snape nahm sofort Hermines Gedanken wahr.

NEIN! Schrieb er auf sein eigenes Bein, als er merkte, dass sie den Zauberspruch selbst versuchen wollte. WARTE!

Um sicherzustellen, dass Minerva ihren verzauberten Stuhl bewegen konnte, und weil sie keinerlei Gefahr darstellte, da selbst das geringste bisschen zauberstablose Magie sie erschöpfte, hatte Kingsley für sie gebürgt und sie von dem Magiedämpfer ausgenommen. Sie hatte keinen besonderen Wächter und hatte sich bereits den Kopf zermartert, wie sie eingreifen könnte. Sobald sie Dracos Worte vernommen hatte, hatte sie verzweifelt versucht sich zu erinnern, wo sie sie das letzte Mal gehört hatte. Sie drehte sich um, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und war nicht überrascht, als Gabriel breit lächelnd hinter ihr stand.

„Es ist Zeit, Liebes."

Seine Worte erreichten nur ihre Ohren und sie sah sich, wie sie Ellen ein paar Abende zuvor in ihren Räumen besucht hatte auf einen Drink vor dem Zubettgehen. Draco, Severus und Hermine waren auch dort gewesen, um einen Tisch gedrängt und den Zauberspruch rezitierend und wiederholend, den Draco gerade gesprochen hatte. Ellen hatte ihrer Mutter ein großes Glas Odgens eingegossen und gemurmelt, dass man sie am besten nicht störte, da sie gerade daran arbeiteten, wie man einen Blutzauber oder ähnliches brechen könne.

„Du weißt, was du tun musst?"

Gabriels Worte brachten sie schnell in die Gegenwart zurück und sie sah, dass Ellen sie mit entsetzter Erkenntnis anblickte. Ihre schöne, kluge Ellen war auch darauf gekommen. Ja, sie wusste, was sie tun musste. Handeln, bevor ihr tapferes Kind ihr zuvor kommen konnte, handeln, um ihr und Severus und dem Kind eine Chance zu geben, handeln wie die furchtlose Löwin, die sie war…um ihr Kind ein letztes Mal zu schützen.

Sie positionierte ihren Stuhl so, dass er den nächsten, betroffenen Auror über den Haufen fahren würde, warf einen letzten langen, liebenden Blick auf ihre geliebte Tochter, formte lautlos die Worte, dass sie sie liebte, gab den Stuhl frei und fing an, laut und kräftig den Zauberspruch aus der Erinnerung zu sprechen.

Severus beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie Salven von Zaubersprüchen aus allen Ecken losgelassen wurden, wie mehrere davon den Stuhl verfehlten, als er vorwärts schoss und wie die wenigen tödlichen ihr Ziel trafen, als die letzte Silbe des Spruchs ihre Lippen verließ. Ihr lebloser Körper fiel dicht an der Stelle, an der Draco lag, bevor Dextra den Stuhl zu Staub bombardierte.

Der Schrecken spornte alle zum sofortigen Handeln an. Alle, die auf den Stühlen saßen und die unbehelligten Gäste auf der Tanzfläche bemühten sich, aufzustehen und gegen ihre Kidnapper zu kämpfen. Hermine stach ihrem mit ihrer Brosche in die Augen und verschaffte Severus dadurch genug Zeit, sich auf die Augen seines Bewachers zu konzentrieren und die Verbindung in beide Richtungen umzupolen. Ihre Aktionen brachten beiden eine Dosis Cruciatus ein und ließen sie zuckend in ihren Stühlen hängen.

Ellen und Ginny griffen ihre Auroren mit vereinten Kräften an. Das Resultat war, dass Ginny eine Handvoll Haare verlor und dass eine schallende Ohrfeige auf Ellens Wange landete. Aber als die Hand beim Verlassen ihres Gesichts an ihrer Nase vorbeistrich, wusste Ellen, dass Ginnys Auror Xanthos Malfoy war. Seinen Geruch würde sie niemals vergessen, bei der Erinnerung überkam sie eine Gänsehaut.

Sie versteifte sich, als eine weitere Wehe einsetzte und fiel in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich und sie schrie auf, unsicher, ob vor Schmerz oder vor Trauer oder beidem. Ginny merkte, was los war, hörte auf sich zu wehren und griff helfend nach ihrer Hand. Der Auror zerrte sie auseinander, aber vorher schaffte Ellen es noch, _deiner_ in Ginnys Handfläche zu schreiben, in der Hoffnung, dass es genügen würde.

Augenblicke später hatte Xanthos wieder alles unter Kontrolle und Dextra sprang von dem Podest und baute sich vor Ellen auf, während sie über ihre Schulter Snape höhnisch angrinste.

„Schade. Xanthos hatte gehofft, dass ich das Kind kurz vor deinem Tod aus dir herausschneiden müsste, aber es scheint, als kämest du mir zuvor und spucktest es aus, noch bevor ich Zeit habe, die Hinrichtungen der Verräter des Dunklen Lords richtig zu genießen."

Snape versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen, er zwang sich dazu, nichts zu sagen, wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen und sich selbst und Ellen nicht vorzeitig sterben lassen. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie die Arme um ihren Körper schlang und sich von Dextra wegdrehte.

Ein weiterer Ausbruch des Cruciatus streckte ihn nieder, während Dextra ihren Zauberstab auf das Baby richtete.

„Hab keine Angst, Severus, Xanthos gedenkt das Kind wie sein eigenes anzunehmen, es die feinsten Dunklen Künste zu lehren, damit es ebenfalls, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist, seinen Dienst als einer der treuesten Diener des Dunklen Lords versehen kann."

„Neiiiin!" schrie Ellen, unfähig, ihren Schmerz und ihre Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken, und Dextra drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und schlug ihr mit solcher Wucht ins Gesicht, dass sie rückwärts vom Stuhl fiel.

Severus' Kopf flog herum, um Hermine anzusehen und diese erlaubte ihm sofort Zutritt zu ihrem Geist. _Ich muss zurück in seinen Geist_ war alles, was er in seinem geschwächten Zustand hervorbringen konnte, dann wurden sie beide durch Ginny abgelenkt, die sich auf Dextra geworfen und sie zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Ellens Auror war der nächste, der Dextra helfen konnte, aber er schien abgelenkt zu sein. Kraimer Praigor stürzte nach vorne und zog Ginny an den Haaren weg von Dextra und zog ihren Hals nach hinten. Sein Zauberstab hob sich und seine Absichten waren klar. Ellen trat nach ihm von da, wo sie neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Ihre spitzen Absätze trafen seine Knie von der Seite mit einem erfreulichen Knirschen und er fiel zu Boden, während sein Zauberstab ihm aus den Händen glitt und wegrollte.

In diesem Moment erschien Hagrid in der Tür, wollte nachsehen, was es mit dem ungewöhnlichen Leuchten, das die Zauberstäbe verursachten und das er von seiner Hütte aus gesehen hatte, auf sich hatte.

Und dann passierte alles auf einmal.

Ellens Auror, Tom Flavelly, der letzte, der beeinflusst worden war und ein bekanntermaßen sturer Mann, trat auf Xanthos Hand, als dieser nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte und riss Dextra den ihren aus der Hand, der daraufhin von Ginny aufgefangen wurde. Anschließend zauberte er Dextra bewegungslos und merkte kaum, wie sein Körper von einer Salve Septumsempras aus den Zauberstäben seiner Mitauroren zerschnitten wurde. Er fiel neben Ellen nieder, bespritzte sie mit Blut und war tot, noch bevor er den Boden erreichte.

Die Auroren waren nun abgelenkt durch den Halbriesen, der über die Tanzfläche stapfte und sich die verhexten Zauberer und Hexen vornahm und von Ginny Wealsey, die jetzt Dextras Zauberstab hatte und einige schwache, aber dennoch effektive Flüche hervorbrachte und konnten nicht verhindern, dass die Ordensempfänger flohen.

Wegen des ohrenbetäubenden Geschreis konnte Snape nicht hören, wie Ginny ihm zurief, dass Praigor Malfoy sei. Er schnappte sich den Zauberstab des toten Auroren, der bei Kingsleys Füßen lag und schaffte es, seinen ehemaligen Bewacher mit einem schwachen Fesselungszauber zu belegen. Es reichte, damit Kingsley und Hermine ihn festhalten konnten, während Severus schnell in seinen Geist eindrang und sich mit seinem Fädenzieher verband.

Xanthos war abgelenkt, sein Geist mühte sich, das schwache, wiedererwachende Bewusstsein der Auroren unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ellen hatte sich ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt schützend um ihr Baby gerollt. Er musste sich konzentrieren, ein einfacher Schlag mit dem Zauberstab und sie wäre verschwunden, Snape wäre verschwunden, Ginny Weasley wäre still, die Auroren wären still und das würde auch reichen für heute. Rückzug und weiterleben um den Krieg des Dunklen Lords weiterzuführen.

Plötzlich spürte er Snape. Er war schwach, aber hartnäckig, er trennte die Verbindungen, ermutigte die Auroren sich zu wehren. Dummer Blutsverräter, er konnte es mit ihm nicht aufnehmen. Seine seelenverbundene Frau stand kurz davor, aufgeschlitzt zu werden, sein Kind würde aus dem ausgeweideten Körper seiner Mutter herausrutschen und elendiglich zugrundegehen.

Harry und Ron hatten sich die Zauberstäbe zweier weiterer toter Auroren gesichert und deckten Snape. Ginny hatte es bis zu Hagrid geschafft, der auf ein Knie gefallen war, als eine weitere Fluchsalve ihn getroffen hatte. Die Ballgäste, die nicht versucht hatten zu fliehen, darunter die meisten der Weasleys und die Lehrer, rangen mit den abtrünnigen Auroren, die allerdings unter Snapes Einfluss immer weniger Flüche abfeuerten. Ginny rief Hagrid zu, was sie wusste und dieser trompete über das wirre Getöse:

„KRAIMOR PRAIGOR IS XANTHOS MALFOY…. STUPEFY!"

Xanthos war in diesem Moment dabei, Snape, der durch fast alle Okklumentikbarrieren gedrungen war, zu ärgern mit einem _sag Lebewohl zu deiner Frau … und zu deinem Leben_.

Sanpe begann, verzweifelt an Malfoys Geist zu zerren, war aber zu spät, um zu verhindern, dass ein letzter Fluch ausgesprochen wurde, vorgesehen für Ellen. Er traf aber Neville in die Seite, als dieser sich vom Podium stürzte und sich zwischen sie warf.

Wütend, rachelustig und in dem Glauben, dass Ellen stürbe, zerrte Snape an den Fäden von Xanthos Verstand mit jedem Molekül seiner gedämpften Magie, aber Malfoy wehrte sich, gestärkt durch seine vollständige Magie und redliche Entrüstung, und trieb Snape durch die wechselseitige Verbindung zurück, bis er seine geistigen Schutzmauern durchbrach.

Snape bereitete sich auf ein schmerzvolles Zerreißen seines Geistes durch Xanthos vor und war überrascht, als er spürte, wie dieser sich zurückzog. Er unterbrach die Verbindung zu dem Auror und erblickte das unglaublichste Geschehen. Angetrieben durch Hagrids Worte, hatte jeder Anwesende, der zur Seite des Lichts gehörte, ob mit Zauberstab oder ohne, wie aus einem Mund ‚Stupefy' ausgesprochen und hunderte von Zaubern, geschwächt, kraftlos oder in Normalstärke, schossen durch die Große Halle und schlugen in Xanthos Körper ein. Er zuckte und wand sich wie eine groteske Marionette, bevor er zu einem verrenkten, geschundenen Haufen zusammenfiel.

Die betroffenen Auroren und andere waren alle zu Boden gefallen und fast niemand kümmerte sich um sie, als ein riesiger Schrei der Erleichterung den Raum erfüllte.

Snape sprang von dem Podium und ging zu Ellen, während Poppy zu Neville eilte.

Er war deutlich erleichter, als er sah, dass sie ihn anlächelte und starrte sie in gespieltem Ärger an, als eine weitere Wehe begann. Er nahm kurz ihre Hand und flüsterte: „Eine letzte Pflicht, Ellen."

Er stellte sich vor Xanthos' Körper, grinste verächtlich und stieß ihn mit der Spitze seines Stiefels an. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er den gleichen Ausdruck auf Kingsleys Gesicht.

„Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Minister, dürfen wir die Schutzzauber aufheben? Ich brauche meine Magie, um einen üblen Kadaver zu entsorgen."

„Mit Vergnügen", murmelte Kingsley, schwankend ob seines Blutverlusts und seinen verletzten Mund haltend.

Harry gab Kingsley den Zauberstab, den er benutzt hatte, und er und Snape murmelten mehrere komplizierte Sprüche und stellten den normalen Zustand von Hogwarts wieder her. Severus blickte bedeutungsvoll zu Hermine und dann zurück zu Kingsley, der nickte und ihr den geliehenen Zauberstab aushändigte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wie man ein kontrolliertes Bombarda spricht, Miss Granger? … Ich dachte, es würde Ihnen gut tun, zuzusehen, wie dies endet", wies Snape sie an.

Hermine drehte den ungewohnten Stab zwischen den Fingern und schien zu zögern, während sich in ihren Augen Tränen bildeten und ihr über die Wangen liefen.

„Vielleicht zusammen?" sagte Draco mühsam, als er durch die sich teilende Menge stolperte. Harry sprang vor um zu verhindern, dass Draco zu Boden sank, stützte ihn, damit der verletzte junge Mann aufrecht bleiben konnte.

„Hast du genug Kraft?" fragte Severus und reichte ihm den Zauberstab, den er benutzt hatte, einzig und allein Besorgnis in seinen Augen, allein um seinen Patensohn.

„Auch wenn es mich umbringt", keuchte Draco und schnappte sich den Stab.

Hermine verharrte, unschlüssig über Dracos Rolle, und Ron trat neben sie, fing ihren Blick auf und versuchte, ihr seine tiefempfundene Unterstützung verständlich zu machen.

„Er hat seine Gründe", versicherte Harry ihr und veränderte seine Stellung um mehr von Dracos Gewicht stützen zu können.

Sie holte tief Luft, nahm ihren Platz neben Draco ein, nickte, und beide sprachen den Zauber mit gerechtfertigter, trauriger Entschlossenheit und lösten den Körper von Xanthos Malfoy in Luft auf.

Sofort wurde Draco kreidebleich und verlor das Bewusstsein. Hermine sprach gleich einen Schwebezauber und als sie sah, dass Poppy mit Neville beschäftigt war, rief sie Harry zu:

„Bringen wir ihn sofort nach St. Mungo."

Harry nickte und drehte sich vor dem Gehen kurz um, um nach Ginny zu sehen. Sie war über Ellen Snape gebeugt, wischte alle Spuren des Blutbades von ihr ab und hielt ihre Hand. Er wandte sich an Ron.

„Pass auf sie auf, Kumpel."

„Gleichfalls", lächelte Ron und runzelte die Stirn, als ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand flog.

Kingsley fing den Stab auf, sprach einen Sonorus und ließ seine autoritäre Stimme aus Rons Mund erschallen.

„Das letzte was wir brauchen, ist, dass die Verblendeten zu seinem Grab wallfahrten. Er ist den Weg der Verdammnis gegangen, er soll nicht betrauert werden und niemand wird Gebete sprechen. Ich sage es klar und deutlich, dies ein Ministeriumserlass, jeder, der ihm zuwiderhandelt, tanzt mit den Dementoren."

Snape kniete neben Ellen, ließ sie seinen Frack umklammern, während sich eine weitere Wehe aufbaute. Sie konnte den kehligen Schrei nicht unterdrücken und er blickte zu Ginny, um herauszufinden, ob sie eine Verletzung hatte.

Poppy arbeitete neben ihnen, stabilisierte den fast bewusstlosen Neville und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Laut hörte.

„Ellen, liebe Ellen, wollen Sie pressen?"

„Jaaaaa", stöhnte Ellen und zog so fest an dem Frack, dass die Nähte anfingen aufzureißen.

„Ach du meine Güte! Severus, bringen Sie sie durch den Kamin in den Krankenflügel. Ich muss mit Neville ins St. Mungo gehen, ich würde also vorschlagen, dass Sie Molly Weasley bitten, Ihnen zu helfen. Molly! Molly!"

„Mir helfen?" fragte Severus mit so etwas wie Panik in der Stimme.

„Ja sicher, Junge. Wir müssen jetzt los und Sie auch, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihr Kind in aller Öffentlichkeit auf die Welt kommt."

Severus nahm Ellen in seine Arme und ging zum nächsten Kamin. Die Menge teilte sich und machte ihnen unter lauten Aufmunterungsrufen Platz. Er sah niemanden an, schien nichts wahrzunehmen, seine ganze Konzentration galt Ellen.

Molly folgte ihnen durch den Kamin und eilte zu der Kabine, als Severus Ellen ins Bett legte.

„Nichts da", lächelte sie und half einer leicht verwunderten Ellen auf die Füße. Sie ließ das Bettgestell verschwinden und die Matratze auf den Boden fallen und holte stapelweise Kissen von den anderen Betten herbei.

„Was um alles in der Welt….?" begann Severus.

„Mir ist so heiß, so heiß…" murmelte Ellen und stöhnte sich durch eine weitere Wehe. Sie grinste Molly schwach an, als diese ihr Ballkleid und ihre Unterwäsche verschwinden ließ und es durch ein sehr dünnes, kurzes Baumwollnachthemd ersetzte. Ellen kroch auf die Matratze und lehnte sich über einen Stapel Kissen, linderte die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken.

„So ist's gut, mach es dir bequem. Bald ist es vorbei."

„Severus?" sagte Ellen unvermittelt und schlug mit der Hand neben sich auf die Matratze. Er setzte sich neben sie, nahm an, dass es das war, was sie sagen wollte.

„Es tut mir leid, so leid", murmelte sie, kaum verständlich und wie unter Drogen.

Severus sah völlig verwirrt zu Molly, aber die Mutter lächelte nur und flüsterte: „Völlig normal."

Er war jedoch immer noch verwirrt. „Was tut dir leid?" fragte er.

„Ich hab's dir nicht gesagt… wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst", knurrte Ellen, als die Fruchtblase platzte und die Matratze nass wurde, Severus Hosenbein wurde durchtränkt, was er in angewiderter Verwunderung wahrnahm.

„Schsch… mach dir keine Gedanken", beruhigte er sie, besorgt wegen der Qual in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich muss pressen", quietschte Ellen plötzlich und so laut, dass er zusammenzuckte und Molly leise lachte.

„Tu, was du tun musst, Liebes, wir sind wegen des Babys hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Molly hatte kaum Zeit, Handtücher herbeizuzaubern, als der Kopf des Babys sichtbar wurde.

„Okay, jetzt hecheln, Liebes. Schön langsam."

Severus sah mit großen, verwunderten Augen zu, wie seine Frau sich nach vorne in die Kissen lehnte, ihr Hinterteil in die Luft streckte und mit kleinen, flachen Luftzügen atmete, während der Kopf seines Kindes langsam aus ihr herauskam. Molly packte Severus' Arme, legte ein Handtuch darüber und bedachte ihn mit einem ermunterndem Blick.

„Wunderbar. Jetzt warten wir auf die nächste Wehe und dann ist es geschafft."

Es gab kein Warten, der Kopf drehte sich und die Schultern rutschten in einer flüssigen Bewegung heraus und in die wartenden Arme des Vaters. Einen endlosen Augenblick später erfüllte der ersehnte, lustvolle Schrei den Krankenflügel und Severus war es egal, dass Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung in seinen Augen standen, als er seinen blonden Sohn in den Armen hielt.


	33. Chapter 33

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling, alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel 33**

Severus warf einen Blick auf Ellens entsetztes Gesicht und lächelte breit. Molly zerschnitt mit einem Zauberspruch das Baumwollnachthemd und bedeutete Severus, das Baby dorthin zu legen, wo der Stoff jetzt eine Öffnung hatte. Immer noch leise lächelnd, platzierte er seinen Sohn vorsichtig an Ellens Brust, ihre Arme traten an die Stelle der seinen, als er sich zurückzog und kurz ihre Lippen küsste, die sich in Fragestellung befanden.

„Alle Snape-Kinder werden normalerweise mit so einem blonden Haarschopf geboren. Ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht, es dir zu sagen, nachdem du diese emotionale Rede über unser schwarzhaariges Kind gehalten hast. In ein paar Wochen wird alles verschwunden sein und durch das schwarze Erbe ersetzt werden", sagte er leise.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, Ellen… ich habe keine Zweifel. Ich muss euch jetzt für eine kurze Zeit verlassen. Wir waren etwas in Eile, als wir gingen und es gibt noch einiges, worum ich kümmern muss."

„O Gott, Mutter", rief Ellen, drückte das Baby an sich und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Ich kümmere mich selbst um Minerva."

Seine Augen schweiften über die Mischung aus Blut und Fruchtwasser, die immer noch zwischen Ellens Beinen hervorkam und über die Nabelschnur, die sie immer noch mit seinem Sohn verband. „Du hast auch noch einiges zu erledigen. Ich komme zurück so schnell es geht und wenn du dich ausgeruht hast, bringe ich dich zu ihr."

Ellens Lippen zitterten und sie nickte, ihre Augen gesenkt, wobei sie aber nicht das Kind ansah. Besorgt blickte er zu Molly, die traurig lächelte und beruhigend seinen Arm tätschelte.

„Eine Sache noch, bevor Sie gehen, Daddy", verkündete sie, hielt die Nabelschnur hoch und zeigte auf einen Punkt zwischen zwei magischen Abbindungen, wo er sie durchschneiden sollte.

„O, natürlich", murmelte er und sah zu Ellen.

Sie blickte hoch und konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als sie merkte, dass er sie um Erlaubnis bat, die Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihrem Kind zu trennen.

„Mach nur, Severus", ermutigte sie ihn und sah fasziniert zu, wie eine seiner starken, eleganten Hände über die Nabelschnur strich und das freie Ende zwischen ihre Beine rutschte. „Lassen Sie uns einen Moment alleine, Molly?" sagte sie dann.

„Du meine Güte, ja, natürlich… ich warte vor der Tür."

Ellen zog den Rand des Handtuchs fester um das Baby, dessen Arm sich daraus befreit hatte und nach ihrer Brust grabschte. Als Severus seinen Kopf neigte, um sie noch einmal zu küssen bevor er ging, keuchte sie leicht auf, als ihr Sohn versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen und sie einen ersten Blick auf die dunkelblausten Babyaugen warf, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Siehst du", flüsterte Severus ihr ins Ohr, küsste seine Fingerspitzen und legte sie an die Wange seines Sohnes, dann drückte er Mutter und Kind in eine ungelenke, aber gefühlvolle Umarmung. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte er widerwillig.

Während er aufstand und mit zauberstabloser Magie seine Hose säuberte und trocknete, fragte sie plötzlich: „ Der Name? Wie soll er heißen? Mutter sagte, du solltest ihn auswählen, aber ich schwöre, wenn es Algernon oder Cuthbert ist, werde ich mich bis aufs Blut wehren."

„Da bin ich sicher", lachte er, schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang der Kabine. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an, sein Gesicht voll offener Traurigkeit und selten gezeigter Verletzlichkeit. „Er heißt Gabriel. Es wäre ihr sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen."

* * *

Einige der Heiler und Pfleger aus St. Mungo strömten hinter Harry und Hermine aus dem Kamin. Sie strebten in die Große Halle und vermischten sich mit der Menge, der Chefheiler ging direkt auf Kingsley Shacklebolt zu.

Hermine suchte in der Menge dem ersehnten roten Haarschopf. Beim dritten Mal fing sie an in Panik zu geraten, bis sie spürte, wie er hinter sie trat und seine Arme sich um ihre Taille schlossen.

„Suchst du mich?"

„Ja… einen Moment lang hast du mir Angst gemacht."

„Tut mir leid, wir haben Dad geholfen, die Toten wegzuschaffen. Scheint noch keine fünf Minuten her zu sein, dass wir das zuletzt getan haben, zumindest war diesmal niemand von uns dabei … na ja, wenn man Professor McGonagall nicht mitzählt."

„Arme Ellen", seufzte Hermine, drehte sich um und barg ihren Kopf an Rons Brust, weinte bittere Tränen wegen ihrer geliebten Hauslehrerin, „Ich habe sie auch nicht gesehen, geht es ihr gut?"

„Hat ihr Baby beinahe im Kamin bekommen. Du hättest mal Snapes Gesicht sehen sollen. Mum ist bei ihnen."

„Das hätten wir sein können, Ron", begann sie und schluchzte lauter.

Er schlang seine Arme fest um sie, seine eigene Kehle war vor Trauer zugeschnürt. „Wir werden es auch sein, Mine. Ganz sicher."

„Au, was ist das, was mich so drückt?" schrie sie auf und unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen. Sie befreite sich etwas aus seiner Umarmung und schob ihre Hand in die Innentasche seines Abendumhangs.

Plötzlich merkte er, was los war, schluckte heftig und schloss seine Hand um die ihre, erlaubte ihr nicht, das Samtkästchen herauszuziehen.

„Nicht jetzt", zischte er, „jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Sie zog fester und zischte zurück: „Hast du nichts dazu gelernt? Jetzt ist der einzig richtige Zeitpunkt. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was in einer Sekunde passieren wird, von einem Tag, einer Woche oder einem Jahr gar nicht zu reden. Wenn ich dich, was der Himmel verhindern möge, morgen verlieren würde, hätte ich immer noch heute. Also gib mir jetzt das Kästchen."

„Nein", knurrte er und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk, „Um Merlins Willen, Mine, nicht jetzt! Du machst eine Szene."

„Tue ich nicht", höhnte sie leise, „aber ich könnte es, Ron, ich könnte es. Gib mir einfach das Kästchen."

„NEIN, Mine! … Man macht das nicht so, nicht hier, wo das Echo des verdammten Bastards immer noch präsent ist. Ich hatte einen Plan. Hör auf, ihn zu ruinieren."

Hermine merkte nicht, dass der ganze Raum verstummt war und sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte.

„Verstehst du es denn nicht", schrie sie und kämpfte so heftig um den Preis, dass sie sie beide fast umriss, „er ist verdammt perfekt. So werden wir sie alle überleben, die Riddles und die Malfoys, ein für allemal, ganz und gar."

Ron löste seine Hand und ließ sie das Kästchen herausziehen, er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Liebe seines Lebens gerade dabei war, etwas ganz Tolles oder etwas unzweifelhaft Verrücktes zu tun. Nach allem, was sie in diesem letzten Jahr durchgemacht hatten, konnte er nur die Augen schließen und um etwas ganz Tolles beten.

„Wir füllen diesen Raum mit Licht und Liebe und Lachen."

Ron sah verwirrt drein und ihm war nicht klar, ob das nun toll war oder nicht.

„Eh, Mine, vielleicht sollte ich dich nach Hause bringen."

Hermine wand sich aus den beschützenden Armen, die er um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit standen. Harry und Ginny hatten sich einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt. Harry grinste und flüsterte der immer noch unter dem Schock des Kampfes stehenden Ginny etwas zu, deren Gesicht sich aufhellte, als sie den Sinn der Worte verstand. Hermine entdeckte Rita Skeeter und ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, die neben dem offiziellen Fotografen lauerten, strahlte, drehte sich zu Ron herum und beugte ein Knie.

„Heilige Scheiße, Mine", quietschte er und seine Wangen wurden rot vor Verlegenheit, „Steh auf."

„Liebst du mich, Ronald Weasley?" fragte sie mit klingender Stimme und einer fast von Sinnen wirkenden Fröhlichkeit.

„Du weißt, dass ich das tue", fuhr er sie wütend an, aber so, dass man es nicht hören sollte und versuchte, sie auf die Füße zu ziehen.

Hermine schob ihn grob zur Seite und ließ schnell das Kästchen aufschnappen. „Gott sei Dank sind es keine Ohrringe", murmelte sie, bevor sie Ron mit ihrem offensten, seelenvollsten Blick bedachte und mit gefühlvoller Stimme den Raum füllte.

„Dann, Ronald Weasley, willst du mir die größte Ehre zuteil werden lassen und mich heiraten?"

Schockiertes Luftschnappen erfüllte die Halle und Ron fuhr sich in offener Verärgerung mit den Händen über das Gesicht."

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine, ganz und gar verwirrt.

„Sie haben gerade gegen ziemlich jeden Zaubererbrauch, den es zum Thema Heiratsantrag gibt, verstoßen, Miss Granger", verkündete Snape, der gerade die Große Halle betrat.

„Professor Snape, was gibt es Neues von Ihrer Frau? Ist das Kind auf der Welt?" bohrte Skeeter und stolperte in ihren hohen Absätzen und mit ihrem lächerlich engen Rock auf ihn zu.

„Das kann warten, ich glaube, Mr. Weasley muss noch antworten."

„Was, und vor der halben Elite der Zaubererwelt den Anschein erwecken, als stünde er unter dem Pantoffel?... ich denke, wir werden eine lange Zeit warten müssen, oder? Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, Miss Granger, vielleicht wird mit der Zeit jemand dieses Fiasko vergessen haben und sich bereit erklären, Sie zu heiraten. Aber einen Rat, meine Süße: Das nächste Mal warten Sie, bis Sie gefragt werden."

Severus grinste, als der Absatz von Ms. Skeeters linkem Schuh plötzlich zerbrach. Er tippte auf Granger, aber auch Miss Weasley sah ungewöhnlich selbstzufrieden aus. Während sich die Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment lang auf Skeeter richtete, die mit undamenhafter Grazie in die herumstehende Punschschüssel fiel, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, Ron Weasley mit seinem besten ‚Seien Sie kein kompletter Idiot' Gesicht zu bedenken und hoffte, dass es reichen würde.

„Sie haben eines übersehen, Skeeter", verkündete Ron, während er eine bedrückt aussehend Hermine auf die Füße zog und ihr das Kästchen aus der Hand nahm, „ich wäre verdammt glücklich unter dem Pantoffel."

„Ron, es ist gut… Ich habe dich schrecklich in Verlegenheit gebracht. Ich hätte darüber nachlesen sollen… Zaubererbräuche sind nicht meine Stärke… ich hätte mich kundig machen sollen… es hat mich einfach überkommen … ich…."

„Schsch", befahl er und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, während er ein Knie beugte.

„Hermine Granger … bitte halte lange genug den Mund, damit du mir antworten kannst. Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Gott, ja!" rief sie, als das Kästchen aufsprang und die Verlobungsringe den Weg an die entsprechenden Finger und die Lippen ihren Weg zum Besiegeln des Verlöbnisses fanden.

* * *

Harry und die wenigen Auroren, die nicht betroffen und am Leben waren, arbeiteten unermüdlich daran, die Unbedenklichkeit der Gäste sicherzustellen und sie nach Hause zu schicken, mit einem Umweg über Ollivander, damit sie sich auf Kosten des Ministeriums neue Zauberstäbe machen lassen konnten. Der alte Zauberstabhersteller hatte angekündigt, dass er Tag und Nacht geöffnet haben werde, bis die Krise vorüber sei, und Kingsley hatte ein heimliches Stoßgebet gesprochen, dass die Arbeitsbelastung ihn nicht töten möge.

Der Chefheiler, der feststellte, dass seine Arbeit so gut wie getan war, schnappte sich Kingsley und Severus und informierte sie, dass sowohl Draco als auch Neville schwer verletzt, aber stabil seien. Man habe die Absicht, sie einige Tage mit einem abgewandelten Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank zu sedieren, um die Heilung zu beschleunigen, und sie erneut zu untersuchen, wenn sie aufwachten. Er beschrieb sich selbst als ‚vorsichtig optimistisch', was Severus für sich selbst mit einem ironischen ‚Dankeschön auch' quittierte.

„Miss Dalrimple hingegen scheint ein hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein. Ihr Geist kann nicht mehr gerettet werden und ihr Körper kämpft darum, dem Fluch zu widerstehen, jetzt, wo die Blutbindung unterbrochen ist. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die Nacht ohne Hilfe überleben wird und wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob es nicht besser wäre, sie einschlafen zu lassen. Die anderen, die der Fluch getroffen hat, scheinen ganz gut mit dem Widerstand zurechtzukommen. Ein paar Tage unter Beobachtung und sie sollten wieder so gut wie neu sein."

Severus massierte sich den Nasenrücken und wartete, dass ein besonders heftiger Anfall seiner sich bildenden Kopfschmerzen vorbeigehe. Nach den Nachrichten von Dextra hörte er kaum noch zu. Er wusste, dass es Draco gut tun würde, von ihr Abschied zu nehmen, aber er wusste auch, dass sie es verdiente, aus der Hölle, in der sie lebte, frei zu kommen.

„Machen Sie, was Ihnen für Miss Dalrimple passend erscheint, Heiler, aber denken Sie daran, dass wir bereit sind, die Kosten für außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen zu übernehmen, sollten sie angebracht sein."

Der Chefheiler hob kurz überrascht seine Augenbrauen, nickte dann in knappem Verständnis, sammelte seine medizinischen Schäflein um sich und nahm das Flohnetzwerk zurück nach St. Mungo.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Severus? Es ist Stunden her, seit Sie bei Ellen waren. Sie sollten zu ihr gehen, die anderen werden es verstehen."

„Nichts, was ich lieber täte, aber ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich mich um Minerva kümmere und dazu hatte ich bis jetzt noch keine Zeit. Molly hat mir gesagt, dass sie schlafen, also vielleicht jetzt…"

„Ich habe mich schon darum gekümmert, so wie ich es ihr versprochen habe", unterbrach Kingsley ihn ruhig, seine reparierte Zunge immer noch geschwollen und unangenehm, „sie wusste es, Severus. Ihr Mann kam schon vor Wochen zu ihr. Sie nahm mir das Versprechen ab, vor ihrem Hinscheiden nichts zu sagen. Sie hatte alles vorbereitet, von der Hexe aus St. Mungos, die durch ihren Tod herbeigerufen wurde, um sich um ihren Körper zu kümmern, bis zu ihrem Wunsch, dass ich die Gebete sprechen soll. In Anbetracht der Umstände fällt mir das nicht so leicht, aber das konnte sie nicht vorhersehen."

Severus neigte den Kopf, unleugbar erleichtert. „Ich bin Ihnen höchst dankbar, Kingsley."

„Sie hat auch ihre Beerdigung vorbereitet, sie wünscht, neben Ellens Vater beigesetzt zu werden. Sie wollte nicht, dass Sie oder Ellen damit belastet werden in einer Zeit, die für Sie beide freudig sein soll."

„Wann findet es statt?"

„In vier Tagen. Das war ihr Wunsch."

„ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen, Kingsley, aber warum Sie? Etwas so … persönliches…"

Kingsley lächelte schwach, als er sehnsuchtsvoll, die Augen voller Tränen, sagte: „Weil ich sie liebte. Sie wusste es, genau wie ich wusste, dass sie nie aufhören konnte, Ellens Vater zu lieben. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, wir brauchten es nicht. Das, was wir hatten, reichte uns."

„Dann werde ich sicherstellen, dass Ellen erfährt, dass ihre Mutter in besten Händen ist. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich zu ihr und Gabriel gehen."

„Gabriel", wiederholte Kingsley resigniert.

„Sie würde es sich erhofft haben."

„Ganz sicher, ganz sicher", seufzte Kingsley, es schweren Herzens akzeptierend, während er sich daran machte, durch den Kamin nach Hause zu gehen.

* * *

Im Haus der Weasleys war schließlich, nach einer seltsame Mischung aus Freude über Ron und Hermine, Schock über die Ereignisse des Tages und Trauer für die Lehrerin, die jedes der anwesenden Weasley-Kinder sicher durch Hogwarts geleitet hatte. Ruhe eingekehrt.

Besonders Hermine hatte abgewechselt zwischen Tränen des Schmerzes und des Ärgers, Tränen der Scham über ihren dummen Heiratsantrag und dann Tränen der Freude. Wie er es versprochen hatte, hatte Ron sie gefragt, ob sie ihn am Tag ihres Schulabschlusses heiraten wolle. Sie hatte gelacht, bis sie festgestellt hatte, dass er es ernst meinte, dann hatte sie ihn mit einer zusammengerollten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten geschlagen und war hinausgestürmt. Ginny hatte ihm erklären müssen, dass Hermine möglicherweise das, was wahrscheinlich ein großer Augenblick in ihrer Schulkarriere werden würde, nicht mit ihrer Hochzeit teilen wolle. Ron hatte zugegeben, dass er ein impulsives, gedankenloses Ekel sei und hatte dann mit Hermine verhandelt, bis sie sich schließlich auf das letzte Wochenende im Juli geeinigt hatten.

Die Neuigkeiten hatten Molly in eine solche Aufregung bezüglich Planungen und Dekorationen versetzt, dass Arthur schließlich eine halbe Dosis Traumlosen Schlaf in ihren Kakao gemischt hatte und Ron geraten hatte, bei seiner gefühlsmäßig völlig erschöpften Hermine das gleiche zu tun.

Harry sah zu, wie Ginny an ihrem Toilettentisch saß und sich, wie immer vor dem Zubettgehen, die Haare bürstete. Er war noch nie ein Freund von Schlafanzügen gewesen und lag daher nackt unter der Decke des magisch vergrößerten Bettes. Er lag auf der Seite, den Kopf auf die Ellbogen gestützt und betrachtete sie. Er hatte das schon oft getan, aber diesmal waren seine Gedanken beflügelt durch die Tatsache, dass er sie fast in dem Gefecht verloren hätte, und er konnte die bohrende Schuld, die er fühlte, nicht loswerden.

„Es tut mir leid, Gin."

„Was?" fragte sie, ihre Gedanken ganz woanders.

„Ich habe dich enttäuscht."

Diese Bemerkung ließ die Bürste innehalten und sie legte sie langsam zur Seite und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wann?"

„Beim Ball. Anstatt Snape zu schützen, hätte ich dir helfen sollen, als du diese Auroren bekämpft hast."

Sie stand von dem Hocker auf und kletterte neben ihn ins Bett, rieb ihre kalten Füße an seinen nackten Beinen und lächelte, als er zusammenzuckte.

„War ich wichtiger?" fragte sie leise, während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte.

„Natürlich", entfuhr es ihm und legte die Arme um sie.

„Wirklich? Ich habe also den Kampf herumgerissen? Ich bin in den Kopf dieses verrückten Widerlings eingedrungen und habe einen Weg gefunden, die Auroren zu befreien?"

„Du hast Hagrid gesagt, wer Malfoy war, ohne dich hätte niemand gewusst, wen er mit einem ‚Stupefy' belegen sollte."

„Ellen hat es herausgefunden, nicht ich, Harry."

„Trotzdem hast du allein gekämpft und ich habe Snape gewählt."

„Ich hatte Hagrid."

„Hör auf, Ginny. Ich fühle mich scheußlich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich verloren hätte, und dennoch, als es darauf ankam, habe ich mich für Snape entschieden. Was, zum Teufel, sagt das über mich aus? Ich war bereit, dich zu verlieren, Ginny."

„Nein, das warst du nicht."

„Verdammt, Gin. Sei wütend auf mich. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Das Leben eines anderen wichtiger erachtet als deins. Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich."

Ginny warf wütend ihre Hälfte der Decke zurück und kniete sich neben ihn, das Nachthemd fest unter ihre Knie geklemmt. Ihr perfekt gekämmtes Haar flog ihr um den Kopf, als die versuchte, ihre Wut auf ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„War das nicht genau der Grund, warum ich es letztes Jahr zugelassen habe, dass du mich zurückweist? Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich Bescheid wusste? Dass es dich geschwächt hätte und dir die richtige Wahl noch schwerer gemacht hätte, wenn du zugelassen hättest, dass du etwas für mich empfindest, dass du zu viel für mich empfindest.

Heute hatte ich die Wahl. Ich hätte dir sagen können, dass Malfoy hinter mir war, aber ich habe mich dafür entschieden, den Dreckskerl davon abzuhalten, Elena noch mehr weh zu tun. Ich habe nicht lange nachgedacht, Harry. Ich hatte die entscheidende Information und wäre fast getötet worden. Ich habe nicht taktisch gedacht, ich habe nicht an das allgemeine Wohl gedacht, ich habe überhaupt nicht gedacht. Punkt. Ich habe alle in Gefahr gebracht.

Du. Du hast auf dem Podest gestanden, du hast gesehen, dass Snape die Schlüsselfigur war und hast ihn verteidigt, obwohl du um mein Leben gebangt hast. Diese Art von Mut und blindem Vertrauen erstaunt mich, du erstaunst mich.

Wenn du also nur eine Minute lang denkst, dass ich zulasse, dass du auf den ‚arme Ginny-Trip' gehst, bist du schief gewickelt. Die ‚arme Ginny' möchte dir in den Hintern treten und dir sagen, du sollst wieder zu dir kommen."

Sie endete mit einem wütenden Schmollen, ihre Hände ruhten herausfordernd auf ihren Hüften. Harry nahm ihre Worte mit sprachlosem Staunen zur Kenntnis, ebenso den Anblick seiner zornigen Göttin, deren Brust bebte, während ihr Ärger sich weigerte, nachzulassen. Er unternahm den einzig angemessen erscheinenden Schritt und zerriss ihr Nachthemd, als er sie zu sich herunter zog.

In ihrem Kampf um die Vorherrschaft stießen ihre Zähne, rieben sich ihre Lippen aneinander, seine Hände griffen schmerzhafte Teile von Brust und Hintern, ihre Hände kratzten tiefe Furchen in seinen Rücken und seine Schultern, während sie über das Bett rollten. Sie grinste triumphierend, als sie auf ihm landete und sich wand, um sich auf ihn zu setzten, in der Annahme, dass er sie dies tun lassen würde, aber er konnte sie es nicht tun lassen, wollte nicht als Schwächling dastehen und zog sie am Haar und wich in letzter Sekunde zur Seite.

Er nutzte den Schwung um sie herumzureißen, und ihr Rücken hatte kaum das Bett berührt, als er sie hinunter drückte und ihr linkes Knie hochhob, damit er besseren Zugang hatte. „Ich brauche dich", knurrte er, als er in sie stieß. Zum ersten Mal nahm er sie nicht sanft, zeigte keine Fürsorge, wurde verzehrt davon, wie sie sich heiß, begierig und lebendig anfühlte.

Er kam heftig, sein Stöhnen war anders als sonst, fast wild, und plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr verletzlich unter ihm, wie er über ihr aufragte, sein rauer Atem animalisch. Sie versuchte, sich zu befreien, unfähig, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aus Angst, sie würde weinen, aber er hatte die Veränderung in ihr bemerkt und drückte sie an sich.

„Scheiße. Es tut mir leid, Gin. Ich brauchte dich einfach so sehr. Ich habe dir Angst gemacht, oder? Scheiße,"

„Ich habe noch nie diese Seite an dir gesehen, Harry", krächzte sie, während die Tränen, die sie zurückzuhalten versuchte, dennoch flossen. „All diese… diese… Leidenschaft… war das wegen mir? Habe ich das getan?"

Er schob ihr das Haar aus ihrem feuchten Gesicht, küsste ihre Augen, wischte mit den Daumen ihre Tränen weg und lächelte in ihrem Mund, als er sie sanft küsste.

„Ja. Ich glaube, mehrere Jahre Unterdrückung und Angst, dich zu verlieren haben das getan. Es tut mir leid, Gin, wirklich."

Sie grinste unter ihm. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefallen hat; ich war nur ein bisschen geschockt. Ich glaube aber, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."

Er vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen ihrem Ohr und ihrer Schulter und murmelte etwas davon, dass sie verdammt perfekt sein und setzte dann an: „Heirate…"

Sie zuckte zusammen, schob ihn weg und drückte ihren Finger an seine Lippen: „Schsch… frag nicht."

Er sah verletzt aus und sie umfasste sein Gesicht und lächelte zärtlich. „Nicht jetzt. Lass diesen Zeitpunkt für Ron und Hermine. Frag mich wieder, wenn wir dran sind, wenn dieses ganze Durcheinander vorbei ist. Wenn du dann immer noch sicher bist."

„Ich bin sicher. Das wird sich nie ändern."

Sie zog die Decken wieder um sie beide, kuschelte sich an seine Brust und murmelte: „Dann wird sich meine Antwort auch nicht ändern."

* * *

Severus stürmte durch seine Räume. Molly hatte Ellen und Gabriel ein paar Stunden zuvor dort untergebracht, aber jetzt gab es keine Spur von ihnen. Einen Moment lang verspürte er Panik, bevor ihm aufging, dass Minerva nicht zu den anderen Toten gebracht worden war, und er losging, um seine Familie zu suchen.

Flo stand neben dem Babykörbchen in Minervas Wohnzimmer, schubste es sanft an und betrachtete das schlafende Kind. Sie drückte ein Taschentuch an ihre Brust, ihre Augen waren rotgerändert und feucht. Sie fuhr zusammen, als Severus den Raum betrat.

„Es tut mich leid, Schulleiter. Missy Snape nicht auf mich hören."

„Schon gut, Flo. Ist sie im Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter?"

Der Elf tat einen tiefen Schluchzer und putzte sich so heftig die Nase, dass sich das Taschentuch bauschte und das Baby sich im Schlaf regte. „Ja, Sir. Sie ist bei Herrin."

Er lehnte sich vor, nahm Gabriel aus seinem Körbchen und barg ihn in seinen langen Armen. „Danke, Flo. Sie sind bei mir jetzt sicher. Deine Herrin wäre stolz auf dich."

Er ging zur Schlafzimmertür, öffnete sie leise und sah sich nach Ellen um. Sie saß auf der Kante des Himmelbetts und kämmte das hüftlange Haar ihrer Mutter mit einer silbernen Bürste.

„Warum kriegen sie die Haare nie richtig hin?" fragte sie abwesend, seine Gegenwart zur Kenntnis nehmend. „Braucht mich Gabriel? Ich habe ihn nicht gehört."

„Er ist zufrieden. Wir sind nur gekommen, um dich zu holen. Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen."

„Ich kann noch nicht. Ich kriege ihr Haar nicht richtig hin. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit und kann mich nicht daran erinnern, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist… es ist nicht richtig, Severus", sagte sie abwesend.

Er zauberte die Wiege herbei und legte Gabriel wieder hinein, bevor er zu ihr ging und sich neben sie kniete.

„Ellen, sieh mich an."

Sie umfasste die Bürste fester, ihre Augen blieben auf das Gesicht ihrer Mutter gerichtet.

„Sieh mich an", sagte er strenger. Er legte seine Hand auf die ihre, hielt sie ruhig, während er ihr die Haarbürste entwand und sie zurück auf den Toilettentisch zauberte. „Sie würde das nicht wollen. Komm jetzt."

Er stand auf und zog sie hoch, ihre Beine gaben nach, als sie aufstand und sie klammerte sich an ihn. „Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen, ich kann es nicht."

„Flo wird sich darum kümmern, dass sie mit allem Respekt behandelt wird. Alles geschieht so, wie sie es sich gewünscht hat. Sie wusste, dass ihre Stunde gekommen war, Ellen, sie war darauf vorbereitet."

„Ich war es nicht!... Ich war es nicht! Ich hatte sie gerade erst gefunden", brach es aus ihr heraus und sie schlug mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust, „es ist nicht fair, es ist verdammt noch mal nicht fair."

Er ließ sich die Schläge gefallen, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht für ihn bestimmt waren, griff dann in ihr Haar und drückte sie an sich, als wolle er sie in sich hineindrücken, wollte ihren Zorn und ihren Schmerz teilen, wollte, dass sie sich auflösten in den Weiten der Liebe, die er nur für sie empfand.

„Wir müssen gehen."

„Ich weiß", schluchzte sie und schob sich von ihm weg, bedeutete ihm, er solle Gabriel nehmen.

Sie beugte sich über ihre Mutter und legte eine Strähne ihres hellbraunen, silbrigen Haares als Rahmen um die linke Seite ihres Gesichts, ließ sie sich sanft in den Nacken und über den Kragen des weißen Zeremonialumhangs kringeln.

„So ist es besser."

Sie nickte, hielt die Tränen zurück und drückte einen langen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Immer", sagte sie mühsam mit angehaltenem Atem und rannte dann beinahe zu Severus, der in der Tür wartete. Er hatte Gabriel auf dem einen Arm und streckte den anderen aus, zog sie an sich, führte sie in den Hauptkorridor und flüsterte Versicherungen, dass Minerva jetzt in Sicherheit sei und ihren Frieden habe.

* * *

Draco lief den Mittelgang zwischen den Prüfungstischen entlang, angezogen von der Gestalt, die eifrig über einen Stapel Papiere gebeugt war und schnell schrieb. Die Halle wirkte bekannt, es konnte die Große Halle sein, aber er war nicht ganz sicher. Nie zuvor hatte er sie so hell erleuchtet gesehen.

Als er näher kam, stellte er fest, dass die Gestalt ein übergewichtiges Mädchen im Teenageralter war und er konnte nicht anders, als einen Stuhl heranzuziehen und sich vor sie hin zu setzen. Sie ignorierte ihn standhaft, ihr schwerer Pony bedeckte das meiste ihres pickelübersäten Gesichts, so dass er ewig brauchte, bis er sie erkannt hatte.

„Dextra?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Malfoy", antwortete sie ohne aufzusehen oder ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?"

„Schsch", befahl sie, „ich bin fast fertig."

Er sah beleidigt aus, war nicht daran gewöhnt, so angesprochen zu werden, aber er akzeptierte, dass sie jedes Recht dazu hatte wütend auf ihn zu sein, also schlug er nur ungeduldig die Beine übereinander, seufzte und wartete.

Sie stellte seine stark begrenzte Geduld beinahe auf eine zu lange Probe, bis sie endlich aufhörte, ihre Feder in den Halter zurückstellte und ihre Blätter in einen perfekten, ordentlichen Stapel zusammenschob.

„Das war's. Ich bin fertig."

Sie lächelte breit und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Nicht unbedingt die Dextra, an die du dich erinnerst, nicht wahr, Draco?"

„Nicht unbedingt." Er zuckte zusammen, als er beobachtete, wie ihr Kinn beim Sprechen wackelte.

„Nicht unbedingt zur Freundin tauglich, eh?" gluckste sie.

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt… nein. Nicht so, wie du aussiehst. Hat dich ein fettes Mädchen gefressen?" versuchte er zu scherzen, aber sie sah ihn mitleidig an und er musste verlegen hin- und her rutschen. „Das bist doch nicht du, oder? Du hast eine Bombenfigur, Porzellanhaut und deine Haare haben einen richtigen Schnitt."

„Das bin ich, Draco. Nicht ich, wie du mich gerne hättest, aber dennoch ich. Ich frage mich, ob das, was mir passiert ist, passiert wäre, wenn ich einfach das Mädchen, das ich war, akzeptiert hätte. Glaubst du, ich hätte alle diese Auroren verführen können, wenn ich so ausgesehen hätte, Draco? Ich war es, die den Fluch auf sie übertragen hat, aber ich nehme an, sie hätten sich mit Schaudern abgewandt, genau wie du es vorhin getan hast, wenn diese Version von Dextra sie angemacht hätte. Denkst du das nicht auch?"

Draco fühlte sich ungewöhnlich unwohl und langsam ging ihm auf, dass er sich schämte.

„Ich…ich nehme es an", murmelte er.

Sie seufzte tief und wartete, bis er sie ansah.

„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich auch nicht ganz unschuldig bin. Ja, du hättest mir glauben können, aber du hattest deine Gründe und wenn ich so ausgesehen hätte, hätte ich dich nicht gebraucht."

„Das ist verdammt lächerlich, Dextra. Was zum Teufel sagst du da? Mach dich nicht schön, denn du könntest die Aufmerksamkeit verrückter Todesser auf sich ziehen. Du hattest einfach nur verdammtes Pech!" fuhr Draco sie an und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch, wodurch die Blätter sich überall auf dem Boden verstreuten.

Sie verwandelte sich vor seinen Augen in die Dextra, die er kannte, strahlte ihn an, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu ihm.

„Träume ich oder bin ich tot?" fragte er unsicher.

„Weder noch."

„Was, zum Teufel, passiert dann hier?"

„Du lässt mich gehen."

„Wohin lasse ich dich gehen?"

Sie lachte, umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, während sie und der Raum immer mehr verschwammen.

„Ich hatte einfach nur verdammtes Pech. Denk dran, Draco."

Auf der Station für akute Verletzungen beobachtete der Heiler, wie ihr Brustkorb aufhörte sich zu heben und dankte im Stillen den Göttern, dass sie den Geist der brutal verletzten Hexe in dem Bett zu sich nahmen.

* * *

„Schläft er?"

Ellen schaute über den Rand des Körbchens, als Severus sie ins Badezimmer winkte.

„Er ist zufrieden. Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen, du musst noch ziemlich wund sein. Ich habe einige Essenzen hineingetan, die die Heilung unterstützen und die Schmerzen lindern. Du steigst da hinein und ich bringe dir was zum trinken."

„Es ist zwei Uhr morgens, Severus."

„Willst du etwa leugnen, dass du wund bist?"

„Nein."

„Dann lass mich helfen."

Als er mit seinem großen Glas Ogdens und einer Tasse Kamillentee zurückkam, lag sie schon entspannt in der großen Wanne, die Augen geschlossen, ihr Atem langsam und regelmäßig.

„Danke", murmelte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Hast du auch einen Schmerztrank genommen?"

„Ja, ich nahm einen, bevor ich das Schloss für die Nacht gesichert habe."

Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und gähnte, rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Geh ins Bett. Ich komme in einer Minute raus. Es wird auch bald ziemlich unangenehm hier drinnen."

Sie brauchte ihre Augen nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass er eine Augenbraue erhoben hatte.

„Ich blute immer noch… heftig", erklärte sie.

„Soso, wäre es denn ein guter Einfall von mir, wenn ich ins Bett ginge, während meine erschöpfte, emotional versehrte, heftig blutende Frau in einer vollen Badewanne liegt?" fragte er trocken.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick, während sie nach ihrem Tee griff.

„Will es nicht in deinen Kopf, dass ich vielleicht nicht möchte, dass du mich in all meiner postnatalen Herrlichkeit siehst?"

„Nein… wieso denn?"

„Ich bin nicht gerade in Bestform oder besonders begehrenswert."

Severus beugte sich vor und strich mit seiner Hand durch das Wasser, das sich langsam rötlich färbte, über ihr Schlüsselbein, hinunter zu ihren Brustwarzen, die in der Luft hart geworden waren, und schließlich über ihren weichen, aber immer noch dicken Bauch.

„Ich finde dich höchst begehrenswert, Ellen, und würde dir das gerne zeigen, wenn es nicht medizinisch unratsam und moralisch verwerflich wäre, deine Trauer auszunutzen."

Ellen rollte sich auf die Seite und hielt sich am Badewannenrand fest, ihre Augen fest auf die seinen gerichtet.

„Ich denke, du glaubst das wirklich", flüsterte sie ungläubig und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das tue", brummte er und vertiefte den Kuss.

Ein schwacher Schrei begann in dem Zimmer hinter ihm und nahm mit jeder Sekunde, die er unbeantwortet blieb, an Stärke zu.

„Es ist genau so, wie ich es befürchtet habe, er hat einen Schmusesensor", stöhnte Severus und legte seinen Kopf auf den Wannenrand. „Bleib ruhig. Ich kümmere mich um ihn, lass dir Zeit", seufzte er.

Ellen kam aus dem Bad, abgetrocknet und bettfertig und sah gerade noch, wie Severus' Elf mit einem ‚Pop' das Wohnzimmer verließ.

„Du kümmerst dich um ihn?" lachte sie, als Severus einen hungrigen, ungehaltenen, aber sauberen Gabriel zurück ins Schlafzimmer trug.

„Ein weiser Mann delegiert", grinste er, als er ihr das Baby reichte und auf seiner Seite ins Bett stieg.

Ellen setzte sich in den Stillstuhl neben dem Fenster, öffnete ihren Bademantel und legte das gierige Baby an ihre Brust, rutschte hin und her, bis sie bequem saß und legte ihre Beine auf einen Fußschemel.

Severus rollte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete sie, er hätte schwören können, dass sein Herz irgendwie angeschwollen war. Seine Gedanken flogen zurück zu dem Moment, wo er das erste Mal ihre Erinnerungen untersucht hatte, zu einem anderen Augenblick, der ihn fasziniert hatte. Sie hatte das Kind eines anderen Mannes gestillt und er erinnerte sich, dass er sich nie etwas so sehnlich gewünscht hatte.

War es dieser Augenblick gewesen, wo er begonnen hatte, sich einzugestehen, dass er mehr wollte. War es dieser Augenblick gewesen, wo er es gewagt hatte zu hoffen, dass es ihm zustand? War es dieser Augenblick gewesen, wo er ein im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes inspirierter Mann geworden war? Sie hatte ihm wieder Leben eingehaucht, hatte das Leben getragen, das sie geschaffen hatten und nährte es nun an ihrem Busen.

Er sah zu, wie sie die Hand ihres Sohnes nahm und an ihre Lippen hielt, wie sie unsinnige Laute von sich gab, die sowohl ihn als auch das Kind beruhigten.

Im Verlauf dieses Tages hatte sie Angst und Schmerzen ertragen und die Pein durch den Verlust ihrer Mutter, und dennoch fand sie Kraft und Mut in dem Bund mit seinem Sohn. Wenn ihre Seelen noch nicht verbunden gewesen wären, in diesem Moment, so schwor er für sich, hätte er es sich gewünscht. Er wollte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Er hatte sein vorheriges Leben hinter sich gelassen, ein Leben, das von Pflicht und Vorurteil gezeichnet gewesen war, für ein Leben mit ihr, ein Leben jenseits aller Erwartungen.


	34. Chapter 34

_Alle Personen und Handlungsteile aus 'Harry Potter' gehören Ms Rowling, alle originalen Charaktere gehören Hebe GB, ich bin nur für die deutsche Fassung verantwortlich._

_Leliha_

**Epilog**

„Ihr habt mein Enkelkind in einem Glas aufbewahrt?"

„Mum!" mahnte Ron vorsichtig, als er sah, wie Hermines freudiges Gesicht von Zorneswolken verdüstert wurde.

„Jetzt habt ihr euch entschieden, dass ihr bereit seid, ja? Habt es aus der Vorratskammer genommen und simsalabim! Das Instantbaby!. Was war der Grund? Kam es euch ungelegen, als euch die Natur gesegnet hat? Musstet ihr wieder eine Prüfung oder eine Beförderung mit einkalkulieren? Ich weiß dass es nicht an Ronald lag, er wollte schon immer Kinder haben."

„Mum!" knurrte er, „du weißt nicht, was du sagst. Dad, bitte, mach, dass sie still ist und zuhört, oder wir gehen."

Arthur schob seine Brille auf die Stirn und faltete langsam seine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zusammen. Es war eine seiner typischen Bewegungen und alle, die um den Tisch herumsaßen, wurden still, alle außer James Sirius, der an Harrys Pullover zerrte.

„Will brumm brumm machen…"

Ginny bückte sich und hob ihn auf ihren Arm.

„Mammi geht mit dir gleich brumm brumm machen, Baby, okay?"

„NEIN, das wirst du nicht!" stieß Harry hervor, ohne zu überlegen, „ich nehme ihn."

Ginnys Gesicht wurde rot und sie stand auf, James fest auf ihre Hüfte setzend.

„Ich kann mit meinem Sohn Besen reiten gehen, Harry. Ich bin nicht aus Glas."

„Setz dich, Ginevra!" knurrte ihr Vater, und während sie dies widerwillig befolgte, dachte Harry bei sich, dass er Arthur bitten musste, ihm ein paar Tipps bezüglich der Behandlung seiner Ehefrau zu geben.

Molly war aufgesprungen und schlang schnell ihre Arme um ihre Tochter und ihren Enkel, der schmollend auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter saß.

„Oh… noch ein Baby. Du bist schwanger, nicht wahr? Ich kann euch beide lesen wie ein Buch."

Ginny blickte voller Panik zu Hermine, fast gleichzeitig mit Harry und Ron. Ihr besorgtes Gesicht verriet alles.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ginny", sagte Hermine ruhig und stand langsam auf. „Das sind fabelhafte Neuigkeiten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Arthur streckte den Arm aus und hielt sie auf, als sie an ihm vorbei wollte.

„Hermine, Liebes, geh nicht…"

„Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, Dad", bat Hermine mit einem schwachen, zittrigen Lächeln für Arthur und Ron, bevor sie beinahe rennend durch die Hintertür hinausging.

Molly wirkte wenig schuldbewusst, während sie Harry umarmte, zur Feier des Tages eine Runde Tee vorschlug und sich daranmachte, ihn zu kochen. Die anderem am Tisch fielen in ungemütliches Schweigen, während alle versuchten, die richtigen Worte zu finden und die Situation nicht noch weiter zu verschlimmern.

„Du solltest ihr nachgehen, Sohn."

„Ich lasse ihr ein bisschen Zeit. Ich weiß, wo sie ist."

„Wo?" fragte Ginny, fast krank vor Sorge. „Es tut mir so leid. Wir wollten es nicht sagen, damit wir euch die Überraschung nicht ruinieren."

„Es ist okay, Gin. Ich weiß das. Mine auch. Es war einfach zu viel für sie. Wir haben wochenlang gebangt, ob die Schwangerschaft anhält. Ellen hat uns erst heute morgen grünes Licht gegeben."

„Ist sie bei ihr?"

„Ja… ich wette, sie ist bei Ellen."

„Da siehst du, was ich gemeint habe, sie ist sofort wieder an ihre Arbeit gegangen!" fauchte Molly, als sie die große braune Teekanne mit einem selbstgerechten Wumms auf den Küchentisch stellte.

Harry blickte plötzlich hoch und starrte Ron an, als habe er gerade die Lösung eines großen Geheimnisses entdeckt.

„Hermine hatte nie Blinddarmentzündung, oder?"

Ron seufzte. „Du hast es also erfasst, Kumpel."

„Du hättest es mir schon früher sagen können."

„Nicht ohne Mines Erlaubnis. Es war ganz privat und wir hätten das Baby immer noch verlieren können."

Molly sank in den nächsten Stuhl.

„Ich hab's wieder getan, oder?" Sie fuhr sich offensichtlich bedrückt mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Was weiß ich noch nicht? Warum habe ich nicht gewartet, bis ich alles gehört habe, bevor ich mich eingemischt und über das arme Mädchen geurteilt habe?"

„Das Baby wuchs an der falschen Stelle. Ich habe beinahe alle beide verloren. Ellen hat sie beide gerettet und das Baby in den Stasiszustand versetzt."

Molly legte das Gesicht in die Hände, bevor sie einen Blick mit Arthur teilte und misstrauisch die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Aber Hermine hatte in ihrem letzten Schuljahr eine ‚Blinddarmentzündung'", sagte Arthur langsam, während er und Molly Ron mit einem leicht missbilligendem Blick bedachten, der ihm mitteilte, dass sie sich jetzt alles denken konnten.

Ron schob heftig seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und stützte seine Hände fest auf den Tisch. „Passt auf. Wir hätten keinem von euch etwas davon erzählen müssen. Wir hätten einfach hier hereinplatzen und sagen können: Wisst ihr was? Mine ist endlich schwanger. Aber sie wollte euch alles sagen, sie wollte, dass ihr teilhaben könnt an dem großartigen Wunder, dass wir, nach Jahren des Wartens, unser Kind endlich im Arm halten werden.

Ihr seht immer nur das, was ihr sehen wollt. Sie hatte solche Schuldgefühle, weil sie noch zur Schule ging und hat sich davon fast auffressen lassen. Sie hätte nichts dagegen tun können. Das verdammte Amulett hat mir Superschwimmerspermien verschafft oder so was in der Art. Jedesmal, wenn ihr irgendeinen blöden Kommentar darüber abgegeben habt, dass ihr ihre Karriere wichtiger ist als Kinder oder uns gedrängt habt, doch endlich zur Sache zu kommen, hättet ihr ihr genauso gut ein Messer ins Herz stoßen können. Wir haben uns dazu entschlossen zu warten. Nicht nur Hermine allein, sondern auch ich. Wir wollten uns ein Leben aufbauen, unser eigenes Zuhause haben, und Hermine hat so verflixt hart daran gearbeitet, das so schnell wie möglich zu schaffen, weil sie es nicht abwarten konnte, das Baby zu bekommen. Ich liebe dich, Mum, aber manchmal wünsche ich dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst …ohne Rückfahrkarte."

Molly stand auf und griff hinter ihren Rücken, kämpfte mit ihrer Schürze, die sich beharrlich weigerte, aufzugehen.

„Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung, Ron, ich verspreche es. Ich finde sie und bringe es wieder in Ordnung."

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Arthur hinter sie getreten war, bis seine Hände sie stoppten und er geschickt die Knoten löste.

„Wir gehen alle, Liebes. Ich schätze mal, wir haben alle irgendwann einmal ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. Komm schon, lass den Kopf nicht hängen, wir bringen sie nach Hause und feiern Weihnachten mit zwei weiteren Segnungen für die Weasleys."

* * *

Gabriel rannte in das Büro seines Vaters, sein Gesicht strahlte vor Aufregung und Rolanda Hooch folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

„Sie haben da ein Naturtalent als Sucher, Severus", strahlte sie und lehnte Gabriels Besen gegen den Schreibtisch. „Sie sollten manchmal mit ihm fliegen und ihm selber zusehen, sich mal hinter Ihrem Schreibtisch vorbewegen. Er glaubt mir nicht, wenn ich ihm sage, dass Sie besser fliegen als ich."

„Danke, Rolanda", bemerkte Severus ausdruckslos, ohne von dem Pergament, das das Siegel des Ministeriums trug, hochzusehen, „aber Sie sollten dem Jungen keine Geschichten erzählen. Sie sollten sich beeilen, oder sie werden das letzte Thestral zum Bahnhof verpassen. Ich wünsche Ihnen angenehme Ferien."

Madam Hooch sah Severus stirnrunzelnd zu, als er anfing, mit kratzender Feder eine Antwort auf das Schreiben des Ministeriums zu verfassen. Dann streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus, bevor sie sich umdrehte und dem immer noch lächelnden Gabriel ihre Hand hinstreckte.

„Komm, wir suchen uns ein bisschen von dem übriggebliebenen Weihnachtskuchen, während dein Vater das zu Ende bringt… was meinst du?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Guter Junge. Lauf schon mal vor, wir treffen uns dann in der Küche."

Gabriel drehte sich um, um die Erlaubnis seines Vaters einzuholen, wusste aber, dass er ihn nicht stören durfte. Sein Lächeln verblasste, als sein Vater in das Schreiben es Briefes vertieft blieb, und er griff still nach dem Besen und verließ das Büro so leise wie möglich.

Rolanda bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie noch da sind. Wollten Sie noch etwas anderes? Ich habe eine ziemlich dringende Angelegenheit mit dem Minister zu Ende zu bringen."

Severus seufzte schwer und hob widerwillig den Kopf.

„Sie können so nicht weitermachen, Severus."

„Wie?" fuhr er sie herausfordernd an.

„Es nimmt sie mit, wenn Sie von ihr getrennt sind und Sie lassen es an allen aus, einschließlich Gabriel."

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Rolanda."

„Ich weiß, aber ich sage es Ihnen trotzdem." Sie holte tief Luft und stieß das Wort aus, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte: „Kündigen Sie."

Die Feder fiel auf den Schreibtisch, schwarze Tinte spritzte hoch und auf sein Kinn. Rolanda hatte einen Sturm scharfer Entgegnungen erwartete, aber nicht die Stille, die sich auf sie niedersenkte, bevor er endlich antwortete.

„Glauben Sie, dass ich für die Schulleiterrolle nicht tauge?"

„Nicht direkt."

„Warum schlagen Sie dann vor, dass ich kündigen soll?"

„Weil Sie alles in allem Kinder nicht mögen und Dummheit nicht ausstehen können, und beides gibt es in Hogwarts reichlich. Außerdem wollten Sie nie Schulleiter sein."

„Ich dachte, Sie halten mich ‚nicht direkt' für ungeeignet?" grinste er boshaft.

Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüfte, starrte auf ihn herunter und antwortete: „Severus, die jetzigen Kinder tolerieren Ihr wenig sonniges Gemüt, weil sie entweder Ehrfurcht vor Ihnen haben oder eine Heidenangst."

„So soll es auch sein."

„Na schön, Sie leiten diese Schule mit Adleraugen und Supereffizienz, die sicher stellen, dass die Ergebnisse die besten seit Jahren sind, daher bewundert Sie das Ministerium, aber all das macht Sie nicht zu einem großen Schulleiter. Und abgesehen von etwas falschem Stolz beunruhigt Sie das nicht besonders."

„Wie scharfsinnig von Ihnen", sagte er gelangweilt.

„Das sollte es aber, Severus. Das sollte es. Sie inspirieren die Kinder nicht zum Lernen. Ihnen liegt die Wissenschaft am Herzen, nicht die Bildung. Was passiert, wenn die Generationen, die durch Ihre Tür kommen, nur verschwommene Geschichten über Sie gehört und keinen Grund haben, Sie zu fürchten? Was dann?"

„Daran habe ich noch nicht gedacht," sagte er ausweichend und widmete sich wieder seinem Pergament.

„Doch, das haben Sie", grinste sie nun und machte sich auf zur Tür, um Gabriel nachzugehen.

„Sie haben Ihre Pflicht in bemerkenswerter Weise erfüllt. Sie haben uns sicher durch diese ersten paar schmerzhaften Jahre des Verlusts geleitet, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass Sie an sich und Ihre Familie denken. Wollen Sie wirklich so weit weg von Gabriel und Theodor sein?"

„Also wirklich, Rolanda. Sie übertreiben. Ich habe heute Gabriel bei mir und ihre Mutter ist gerade mal in London. Ich kann innerhalb einiger Minuten apparieren, wenn es sein muss."

„Gabriel hat den größten Teil des Tages mit seinem Paten verbracht, und ich habe nicht von geograhischen Entfernungen gesprochen, wie Sie sehr genau wissen. Genießen Sie Weihnachten… und Severus…"

„Ja, Rolanda", sagte er ungeduldig.

„Sie haben Tinte am Kinn."

* * *

Jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten benutzte Ellen einen Glamourzauber und hinterlegte eine große Kiste mit Kaffee, Keksen und Schokolade für das Personal an ihrem alten Krankenhaus. Im ersten Jahr um zu zeigen, dass sie es konnte und um nach Tom zu fragen. Er hatte mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt werden müssen, damit er nicht immer Fragen bezüglich ihrer Abwesenheit stellte, und sie hatte sich immer sehr schuldig gefühlt, weil sie ihn belogen hatte. Daher hatte sie in diesem Jahr erfreut sein stolzes Bild mit schütter werdendem Haar unter dem Titel ‚Pflegedienstleiter' an der Rezeption wahrgenommen.

„War aber auch Zeit", hatte sie beim Weggehen gegrinst, bereit sich endgültig von ihrer Vergangenheit zu verabschieden.

Mittlerweile fand sie die Verkehrsmittel der Muggel fast so ermüdend wie Theo. Er lag schwer in ihren Armen, seinen Kopf voll seidiger, rabenschwarzer Haare an ihrem Hals, als sie sich die Auffahrt entlang schleppte und die Haustür aufschloss. Sie ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Er zog einen Schmollmund und setzte zum Weinen an, als Ellen ihn von sich löste und ihn vorsichtig aus das Sofa legte. Sie zauberte eine Decke herbei, um ihn warm zu halten und streichelte seine Nase, die er unzweifelhaft von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.

Flo erschien im Flur fast in dem Moment, als sich seine Augen wieder schlossen.

„Missy Hermine sein hier. Sie fertig mit Nerven."

„Pass auf Theo auf, bitte", rief Ellen und rannte über den Flur des Hauses, das der Familie ihres Vaters gehört und das Minerva ihr vererbt hatte.

Es war ein kleines Herrenhaus, perfekt geeignet zur Aufteilung in Arbeitsplatz und Familienwohnsitz. Sie war entschlossen gewesen, ihr Leben als Mutter und Heilerin unter einen Hut zu bekommen und die Fehler ihrer Vergangenheit nicht zu wiederholen, aber Severus war es gewesen, der es für sie verwirklicht hatte. Er hatte vorgeschlagen, das Haus in die jetzige, perfekte Kombination zu verwandeln. Sie hatte ihn nur sehr widerstrebend verlassen, aber er hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass Hogwarts kein Ort war um Kinder großzuziehen und dass es leichter für ihn war, zu ihr zu apparieren als anders herum.

Sie hatten einen Großteil der Sommerferien damit verbracht gemeinsam die Arbeit zu vollenden. In diesem perfekten Sommer hatte sie Theo empfangen. In den folgenden Jahren mit gelegentlichen Nachmittagen und Ferien, die sie mit den Hogwartspflichten teilen musste, hatte sie an diesen Erinnerungen gehangen, jedes Mal, wenn sie seinen Vater in seinen perfekt kopierten, verkleinerten Zügen erkannte. Sie würde Severus nie mit ihrer Einsamkeit belasten.

Sie arbeitete von zu Hause aus und füllte so viele leere Stunden wie möglich, indem sie Privatpatienten behandelte, die die Krankenhäuser weitgehend aufgegeben hatten. Sie erstellte ihre eigene Diagnose, braute ihre eigenen Tränke und griff auf ihr gesamtes Wissen, Muggel oder magisch zurück, um ihre Heilmethoden zu entwickeln. In den vier Jahren, die seit dem Erwerb ihrer Heilerlizenz vergangen waren, hatte sie sich einen bemerkenswerten Ruf erworben und die klügsten Köpfe dazu animiert, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Ganz besonders viel ihrer privaten Arbeit hatte sie der Institution gewidmet, die Gabriels Patenonkel sehr am Herzen lag. Diese Arbeit hatte Draco dazu gebracht, seinen Vater zu überzeugen, einige der Malfoymillionen in den Hope-Trust zu leiten. Für Lucius bedeutete dies einfach die Förderung seines guten Rufes in der Öffentlichkeit, für Draco bedeutete es, wie der Name schon sagte, Hoffnung.

Hermine war seit über einem Jahr ihre Mitarbeiterin, als hochbegabte Zauberspruchmeisterin spezialisierte sie sich auf die Entfernung von Verwünschungen und Dunklen Flüchen. Die Arbeit mit Ellen erlaubte ihr die Freiheit, mit den Patienten zu arbeiten und daneben noch an einer Vielzahl von Projekten für das Ministerium, wo man ihre Fähigkeiten oft in Anspruch nahm. Noch wichtiger war, dass sie und Ellen die optimale Zeit für das Einpflanzen des Babys berechnen konnten und dass Ellen in den ersten, unsicheren Wochen in der Nähe sein konnte.

Wochen wie dieser.

„Hermine?" rief Ellen besorgt, unsicher, in welchem Behandlungszimmer sie sich befand und unwillig, Zeit zum Suchen zu verschwenden.

„Ihr Büro."

Ellen eilte durch die Tür, ihre Augen suchten besorgt den Raum ab, und Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie Hermine gesund, aber höchst ungehalten erblickte.

„O, Gott sei Dank, ich dachte, es sei das Baby."

„Nein, ich musste nur weg, bevor ich jemanden von ihnen verhexen konnte… sie haben nicht zugehört… Ron hat versucht mich zu warnen… hat mir gesagt, wir sollten nichts davon sagen, wie sie empfangen worden ist … aber wie immer habe ich nicht auf ihn gehört. … Armer Kerl, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er es mit mir aushält."

„Sie berappeln sich schon wieder. So viel Aufregung ist nicht gut für dich. Komm, wir wollen ein bisschen Schokolade suchen."

„Es gibt keinerlei Beweise, dass Schokolade ein Allheilmittel ist, weißt du", lächelte Hermine, schniefte die letzten Tränen der Enttäuschung weg und ging in die Küche voraus.

„Es gibt auch keinerlei Beweise, dass sie es nicht ist", entgegnete Ellen.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, stürmte ihnen Theo entgegen, sein Gesicht voll kichernden Unfugs, dichtgefolgt von einem ebenso gesinnten James Sirius.

„Monster", rief er und schlang seine Arme um die Beine seiner Mutter und James stieß ein wenig überzeugendes ‚grrrrrr' aus.

Ginny kam gleich hinter ihnen. „Entschuldigung, Ellen, sie sind mir entwischt… Hermine, es tut uns allen leid."

„Wieso… nein, sag nichts… Ronald", fing Hermine wütend an.

„Vielleicht weiß er, was er tut, Hermine. Du hast vorher nicht auf ihn gehört und ich habe dich kurz vor dem Explodieren in meinem Büro gefunden. Ich mache uns was zum Essen und du gehst und siehst den Tatsachen ins Auge…. Ich sorge dafür, dass es Schokolade gibt, viel davon, so wie die Dinge liegen."

Ellen ließ ihnen etwas Zeit und erschien dann in der Wohnzimmertür mit einem Tablett mit Tee und einer Auswahl an Weihnachtskuchen und –törtchen, sowie mit Hermines Lieblingsgebäck, Schokoladenkeksen. Molly hielt Hermine immer noch in einer Art Doppelnelson, aber aus dem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck von Arthur und Ron zu schließen, war dies eine gute Sache.

Die Jungs spielten immer noch fröhlich Monster, während Ellen den Kuchen aufschnitt und den starken, bernsteinfarbenen Tee eingoss.

„Ich helfe dir", bot Ginny an und griff nach dem Kuchenmesser, um Harry ein Stück abzuschneiden.

„Monster!" kreischte Theo und rannte unter den Tisch, wobei er am Tischtuch zerrte und alles, was darauf stand, gefährlich nah an den Rand zog.

James stolperte über Theos Füße und stieß heftig gegen die Beine seiner Mutter, rammte sie an den Tisch, was sie heftig aufkeuchen ließ.

Harry sprang auf und packte seinen aufgedrehten Sohn, ermahnte ihn, ruhiger zu sein und Hermine winkte Theo zu sich, als er besorgt unter dem Tisch hervorlugte.

Ellen bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sobald sie die kleine Klangnuance von Ginnys Keuchen gehört hatte, war sie zu ihr gegangen. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zum Rest des Raumes und sie stützte Ginnys Gewicht, als sie spürte, wie die Knie der jungen Frau nachgaben.

„Hermine. Schaff die Kinder hier raus!" rief sie.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry und eilte an Ginnys andere Seite. Er knüllte das Tischtuch zwischen seinen verkrampften Fingern, als er mit Entsetzen auf das Kuchenmesser starrte, das bis zum Heft genau über der Tischplatte in ihrer Hüfte stak.

„Harry, das Baby!" schrie Ginny, als Panik und Erkenntnis sie durchfluteten. Ihre Augen waren angstgeweitet.

In dieser Sekunde kam Severus mit Gabriel. Sein Wohnzimmer war überschwemmt mit panischen Weasleys, eine Blutlache bildete sich zu den Füßen von Harrys Frau, und seine eigene Frau war in voller Heilerpose und behindert durch das Durcheinander. Er analysierte die Szene vor seinen Augen und packte dann Gabriel hart bei den Schultern.

„Lauf und öffne alle Türen zwischen hier und dem Hauptbehandlungszimmer, dann geh zu den anderen in die Küche."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn bereit und trat ins Zimmer, als Hermine und Ron kreidebleich an ihm vorbei rannten, James und Theo tragend, die beide brüllten wie am Spieß.

„Severus", rief Ellen überrascht und erleichtert. Ihre Augen trafen die seinen und fanden die Kraft und das Vertrauen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie dort sein würden.

„ Molly, Arthur… bitte geht…Ellen braucht Platz zum Arbeiten", befahl er und seine Finger spielten mit dem Zauberstab an seiner Seite, als Molly sich aufrichtete um ihm zu widersprechen.

Arthur packte seine zitternde Frau und zog sie von Ginny weg."Lass sie arbeiten, Molly," flüsterte er, als er sie zur Tür hinschob, aber sie machte sich im letzten Moment los.

„Rette mein Baby, bitte", bat sie Ellen, als ein bleicher Arthur sie einfing und energisch fortschob.

„Zaubere her, was du brauchst", empfahl Severus Ellen, dann packte er vorsichtig den Griff des Messers mit einer Hand und ließ mit der anderen das Teegeschirr verschwinden und verwandelte den Tisch. Er sah Harry kurz an; es bedurfte keines Legilimentikers, um zu festzustellen, dass der junge Mann seiner größten Angst gegenüberstand.

Er hielt das Messer so ruhig wie möglich und hob Ginny auf den verwandelten, hüfthohen Operationstisch. Ihr durchdringender Schrei brachte ihn aus der Fassung und als er zog, merkte er, dass seine Hände ganz uncharakteristisch zitterten.

Instrumente, Phiolen, Verbandszeug, Tränke und alle möglichen Gegenstände fingen an, durch die Tür zu fliegen und legten sich auf das Tablett, das jetzt neben Ellen schwebte.

„Harry, ich muss mich beeilen. Sie verliert das Bewusstsein."

Harry nickte, Tränen in den Augen, und beugte sich vor um die Lippen seiner Frau zu küssen. Er wollte nur ungern zurückgehen und sie loslassen. Severus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück, als Ellen schnell einen Bewusstseinszauber sprach, der Ginny in friedliches Vergessen hinabsog.

Severus hatte seine Frau noch nie zuvor in voller Aktion gesehen und stand jetzt Schulter an Schulter mit Harry, sah zu, wie sie in volle Fahrt war, mit zwei Zauberstäben diagnostizierte, suchte, schnitt und reparierte, sobald sie das Messer schnell heraus gezaubert hatte. Sie vergrößerte die Wunde, bis sie die Schwere der Verletzung erkennen konnte und Severus sah, wie Magie von ihrer rechten Hand über den Zauberstab in das offene Gewebe floss. Sofort begann es, zusammenzuwachsen. Die Blutung hörte auf und sie konnte die Wunde in allen Einzelheiten untersuchen. Sie war vollkommen auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert, jede Einheit ihrer Energie floss in ihre Zauberstäbe, ein Zauberspruch nach dem anderen verließ präzise ihre Lippen, und die Magie, die sie schufen, wurde von dem kranken Fleisch gierig aufgenommen.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten schloss sie die letzte Lage Haut zusammen und hielt inne, um tief Luft zu holen und die beiden einzigen Sprüche zu sprechen, die Severus erkannte. Er spürte, wie Harry die Luft einzog, als dieser merkte, dass auch er sie kannte und er empfand tiefes Mitgefühl mit ihm als sie warteten, dass sie Kugeln sich bilden würden.

Langsam, aber sicher erglühte Ginnys Kugel in einem diagnostischen tiefen Grünton, ernst, aber stabil, und Harrys Hand legte sich an seinen Mund, als die kleinere Kugel schwach leuchtete.

„Danke. O Gott, Ellen. Danke."

„Es ist noch früh, Harry. Wir haben harte achtundvierzig Stunden vor uns, aber du hast hier ein paar erstaunliche Kämpfer."

Während Harry einen Moment lang Ginnys Hand ergriff und sie an seine Brust drückte, schaute Ellen zu Severus hoch. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie erkannte, dass er seinen eigenen Beinahe-Verlust mit ihr Jahre zuvor erneut durchlebte, und sie lächelte in sanftem Verständnis, als er kurz nickte und den Raum verließ.

* * *

„Ich glaube, er ist gestern wirklich noch für eine Weile nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen. Am Heiligen Abend, könnt ihr das verstehen?"

„Er muss seine Gründe gehabt haben", murmelte Hermine ruhig.

„Welche Gründe könnten gut genug sein, Hermine? Er war schon immer ein ziemlich kalter Fisch, aber sie braucht ihn, jeder Narr kann das sehen. Sie ist nicht von Ginnys Seite gewichen, das mindeste, was er tun kann, ist, für seine Kinder da zu sein."

„Ihnen geht es gut. Sie haben heute Morgen mit ihnen die Geschenke ausgepackt."

„Ja, und seitdem hat er sich in ihr Labor verzogen", sagte Molly missbilligend, als sie ihre Tasse Tee nahm und zu Ginny zurückging.

„Molly hat recht, Hermine, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass er einem von ihnen viel Beachtung geschenkt hat. Neville schätzt, dass er Hogwarts kaum verlässt und wenn die Kinder dort bei ihm sind, gibt er sie an jeden weiter, der sie haben will", seufzte Harry müde, „du bist ihre Freundin, Hermine, sie verdient etwas Besseres."

Hermine bestrich halbherzig die letzte Kartoffel und schob das Blech zurück in den Ofen, niemandem war nach Essen zumute.

„Wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst, Harry, sprich mit ihm, aber ich hätte gedacht, du hast anderes im Kopf."

„Diese Frau hat alle Register gezogen. Sie hat sich nicht mehr als zehn Minuten Pause gegönnt in den letzten zwei Tagen, und er kann ihr noch nicht einmal ein verdammtes Brot schmieren."

„Harry!" zischte Hermine. „Du hast ihn schon einmal falsch eingeschätzt, sieh zu, dass du diesmal von den richtigen Voraussetzungen ausgehst."

„Ich glaube, Ihre Frau ist jetzt wach und fragt nach Ihnen, Mr. Potter", verkündete Severus von der Tür, woraufhin Harry sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte und mit rotem Gesicht an ihm vorbeirannte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Professor", seufzte Hermine.

„Was?"

„Das, was sie zweifellos mitgehört haben."

„Es tut Ihnen leid, dass Mr. Potter sich so um das Wohlergehen meiner Frau sorgt, dass er mich deswegen zur Rede stellen will?"

„Nein… naja… ja … nein…."

„Da diese Antwort Ihnen offensichtlich einige Mühe macht, verschwenden Sie keinen Gedanken mehr daran, ich jedenfalls werde es so halten", erklärte er, als er voller Arroganz aus der Küche rauschte und nach Gabriel und Theo rief.

_________________________________________________________________________________  
„In einer Stunde sollten sie in der Lage sein, durch den Kamin nach Hause zu gehen, aber es ist noch mindesten eine Woche strenge Bettruhe angesagt und ich komme jeden Tag zum Nachsehen."

Voller mütterlicher Besorgnis fragte Molly: „So bald schon?"

„Normalerweise nicht, aber der Stärkungstrank, den Severus zubereitet hat, scheint bei beiden großartig zu wirken, und, wie wir alle wissen, zuhause erholt man sich am schnellsten."

„Severus zubereitet?" fragte Molly nervös und warf einen Harry einen schuldbewussten Blick zu.

„Ja. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„ Hat er dafür den Weihnachtstag im Labor verbracht?"

„Ja… aber Gabriel hat ihm ein paar Stunden geholfen und es hat ihm sehr gefallen. Seit Monaten haben die beiden nicht mehr so viel Spaß miteinander gehabt."

Molly stöhnte und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und Harry bückte sich und gab einer verwirrt dreinblickenden Ginny einen Kuss.

„Bin gleich zurück, Liebling", entfuhr es ihm und er eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Arthur löste Mollys Hände von ihrem Gesicht und bemühte sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast es wieder getan, nicht wahr?" grinste er, als sie nach seinen Händen schlug.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry fand Severus im Garten, wie er zusah, wie Gabriel zwischen den Kirschbäumen und über das kleine, rückwärtige Feld flog. Er schwebte auf seinem Besen etwa einen Meter über der Erde und beruhte einen verschreckt aussehenden Theo.

„Ich will runter, Daddy, runter."

„Na schön, Kleiner, geh zu Mami", lachte er und ließ ihn zu Boden, sah zu, wie er auf seinen Speckbeinchen zurück ins Haus rannte.

„Wollten Sie etwas von mir, Mr. Potter?" sagte er in desinteressiertem Ton und winkte Gabriel zurück.

„Ich will mich entschuldigen."

„Ich brauche Ihre Entschuldigung nicht und will sie auch nicht."

„Warum müssen Sie immer so ein Schnösel sein."

„Interessante Wortwahl für eine Entschuldung, Mr. Potter."

„Sie sagten, Sie wollten keine Entschuldigung und es heißt Harry. Ich denke, wir sollten diesen formellen Kram hinter uns gelassen haben, oder?"

„Ich behalte den Gebrauch meines Vornamens engen Vertrauten vor, wenn Sie uns also dafür halten?" sagte Severus spöttisch. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich, als er zusah, wie Gabriel landete. Er tätschelte ihm den Rücken und schickte ihn nachsehen, ob mit seinem Bruder alles in Ordnung war.

„Wir könnten es sein, wenn Sie nicht darauf bestehen würden, so arrogant zu sein."

„Ich fühle mich ganz wohl so."

„Das merke ich", grinste Harry und bemerkte ein winziges Zucken in Severus' Mundwinkeln.

„Schauen Sie PROFESSOR, ich gestehe es, ich bin ein Trampel. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie wieder falsch eingeschätzt habe, aber, soviel muss mal gesagt werden, Sie machen es einem aber auch verdammt leicht. Verstehen Sie eines, wie säuerlich und unnahbar Sie auch bleiben werden, ich werde nie vergessen, was Sie für meine Frau und meinen Sohn getan haben. Nie.

„Ich habe auch nicht vergessen, was Sie für meine getan haben."

„Dann schätze ich, sind wir quitt."

Harry spürte die schneidende Kälte des Winters durch seinen Pullover und drehte sich um, um zum Haus zurück zu gehen. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, als er Severus tiefe Stimme durch den eisigen Wind, der zwischen den Bäumen pfiff, hörte.

„Harry … sag Severus."

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Er fand sie über den Notizen brütend, die er im Labor gemacht hatte, während er den Stärkungstrank braute. Innerhalb eines Tages hatte er ihre Theorie zu dem Trank, an dem sie für die Hope Stiftung gearbeitet hatte, vollkommen umgekrempelt. Es war eine Adaption von Malfoys Variante der Arbeit Armande Gregoires. Ihre Theorie war, dass der Trank, in Verbindung mit Hermines bahnbrechender Arbeit an den Unverzeihlichen, die Nervenbahnen derer, die den zerstörenden Flüchen lange ausgesetzt gewesen waren, wieder herstellen würde.

„Du bist wirklich brillant", murmelte sie ohne hochzusehen. Sie war sich seiner Gegenwart bewusst, sobald er den Raum betreten hatte. „Das ist bahnbrechend. Das könnte wirklich funktionieren. Ich kann es nicht abwarten, Neville davon zu erzählen, er wird sich so freuen."

„Gabriels Pate kann warten. Komm ins Bett", knurrte er, legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und seinen Kopf an ihr Ohr, „das Haus gehört endlich wieder uns, die Jungs schlafen fest und ich brauche meine Frau."

„Tust du das?" seufzte sie müde.

Er wirbelte sie auf dem Drehstuhl herum und platzierte ärgerlich seine Hände auf beide Seiten.

„Zweifelst du daran?"

„Zweifle ich daran, dass du mich willst? Nein", lächelte sie wässrig und streichelte ihn durch seine Hose. „Zweifele ich daran, dass du mich brauchst so wie ich dich brauche? Ja… das tue ich. Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber ich kann nicht mehr so tun als ob. Ich bin müde und gefühlsduselig und kann einfach nicht mehr."

„Ellen, wovon redest du?"

„Nichts", versuchte sie einen Rückzieher zu machen, als sie feststellte, dass sie zu viel gesagt hatte. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Er verschränkte die Ellbogen, so dass sie sich nicht herauswinden konnte.

„Es war nicht ‚nichts', Ellen. Ich bin zu müde, viel zu müde, für irgendwelche Spielchen. Heraus damit oder ich durchwühle dich ohne Rücksicht mit Okklumentik."

Sie wusste, dass er es bitter ernst meinte und entschied sich, dass sie sich so elend fühlte, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatte. Sie starrte ihn an und fuhr ihn trotzig an: „Ich brauche dich. Gut. Ich brauche mehr von dir. Mehr, als nur jedes zweite Wochenende oder eine Handvoll Ferientage. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so sehr brauche, aber das ist die Wahrheit, es ist nun mal so. Ich vermisse dich. Es geht mir schlecht ohne dich."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie, sein Gesicht ungläubig, und der Mut verließ sie.

„Accio Geschenk", blaffte er plötzlich.

Eine Pergamentrolle mit einer großen grün-silbernen Schleife schwebte ins Labor.

„Ich will kein verdammtes Weihnachtsgeschenk, Severus. Was soll das denn bringen?"

„Du wirst staunen und sei nicht so undankbar, ich habe mir den Zorn Molly Weasleys zugezogen, weil ich mich an Heiligabend fortgestohlen habe, um das für dich zu besorgen", grinste er und hielt es ihr beharrlich entgegen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer riss sie es ihm aus der Hand, schob die Schleife herunter, entrollte es schmollend und fing an zu lesen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als ihre Augen immer größer wurden.

Als sie den letzten Satz gelesen hatte, sah sie eine Weile sprachlos zu ihm hoch.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Severus. Du hast so hart gearbeitet. Es bedeutet dir alles."

„Ich kann und ich habe. Alles, was mir etwas bedeutet, ist unter diesem Dach und die Wahrheit ist, Ellen, ich fühle mich auch elend ohne sie. Da dies Kingsleys Einverständnis zu meiner Kündigung zum Ende dieses Schuljahres ist, werdet ihr bald so viel von mir haben, wie ihr nur wollt.

Es könnte euch noch leid tun, euch so nach mir gesehnt zu haben."

„Und dir könnte es leid uns, dass wir dir wichtiger waren", argumentierte sie, stand von ihrem Hocker auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, zog ihn in einen Kuss. Sie schlängelte mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Mund, er öffnete ihn und zog sie gierig hinein, zerdrückte ihre Lippen, griff in ihr Haar und presste sie an sich. Sie erwiderte dies mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, wollte unbedingt, dass er das Ausmaß ihres Verlangens fühlte. Sie umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen, während er sie zurück an den Arbeitstisch schob. Sie machten eine Pause zum Luftholen und lächelten, als sie beide keuchten:

„Niemals."

_So, das war's. Mein erster Versuch, eine fremde Geschichte zu übersetzen, und ich denke, es wird auch der letzte gewesen sein. Ich musste manchmal sehr kämpfen, damit aus guten englischen Sätzen gute deutsche Sätze wurden. Übersetzen, wenn man mehr will, als nur in etwa den Inhalt wiedergeben, ist verdammt schwer..._


End file.
